


Momentum

by Lilu Traduce (LilusMischiefs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 210,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilusMischiefs/pseuds/Lilu%20Traduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un relato épico de la vida de Remus y Sirius, empezado desde el mismo principio. Un amor que lleva encima pruebas, tribulaciones y guerra. R/S.</p><p>Traducción autorizada de Children of the Shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aullido de lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40024) by Children of the Shadows. 



> Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.
> 
> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Gracias a Kristy por el estupendo y rápido beteo. Estoy más que emocionada por empezar a traducir este fic, *tiembla como gelatina*. Es el primero que es tan extenso (son 48 capítulos)... pero también es el primero que tiene de todo para ofrecer...  
> Así que, preparen los Kleenex, el esmalte para evitar morderse las uñas y la disposición para bailar de felicidad. ¿Exagero? ¡Quizás! Disfruten.

**_En la cabaña de los Lupin…_ **

—Tiene casi cinco años, yo… sí —Delilah Lupin se paseaba inquieta por el piso de la cocina, con los ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera cada cierto tiempo—. Si supiera donde está, no estaría llamándoles, ¿no es así? —se detuvo en medio de la conversación, sorprendida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Se volteó con rapidez, su corazón haciéndole agujeros en el pecho con cada latido, y el teléfono cayó al suelo cuando su mente registró lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Del… —dijo con voz ahogada su marido, John Lupin, su mano resbalando del pomo de la puerta.

Delilah lo vio caer al suelo, ya sea en agotamiento o dolor, ella no lo podía saber. Sus ojos viajaron a través de su camisa, que una vez fue verde pálido, pero ahora estaba teñida de un rojo intenso.  _Sangre…_ y no era suya.

—Del… Lo siento tanto —ahora estaba respirando pesadamente, jadeando, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y fallando miserablemente.

 _Dios, no. Por favor, no. No ahora, no cuando todo está tan perfecto._ Sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en la pequeña figura aferrada con fuerza en sus brazos. Parecía inmóvil, un pequeño objeto inanimado, pero no lo era. Podía reconocer esa mota de color miel marrón en cualquier lugar, ¿y hace unas cuantas horas no había tenido problema en meterlo en esos pijamas de color azul?

—John… ¿está…? —no lo podía decir. Ninguna madre podría.

John negó con su cabeza vigorosamente, y Del se encontró cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas de alivio inundándole los ojos. Estaba vivo. Su bebé estaba vivo y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Pero, Del… él es... es todo mi culpa… y yo...

Del colocó una mano en su hombro, silenciándolo, tratando de recobrar la compostura al mismo tiempo. John estaba fuera de sí por el remordimiento y culpa, y dependía de ella ser fuerte.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico, John. Está sangrando.

La incertidumbre brilló en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Apretó su agarre al pequeño niño en sus brazos y trató de alejar el miedo que crecía en su pecho. Necesitaba concentrarse. Las protecciones contra apariciones sólo podían ser desactivadas con un silencioso hechizo que sólo él sabía.

—Sujétate fuerte.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Lo siento, Sr. y Sra. Lupin. —el medimago se detuvo antes de mirar hacia abajo y negar con la cabeza con tristeza—. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Del se lamentó en los hombros de su marido con un inhumano llanto de miseria. John Lupin, se había puesto rígido y blanco como una hoja, insensible a sus afiladas uñas clavándose en su piel.

—¿No… no hay cura? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, y sabiendo la respuesta.

El medimago negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Lo siento. Lo llevaremos a la Sala 19 a las tres de la tarde. La poción hace efecto cinco segundos después de ser administrada. Su hijo se irá en paz.

_Sala 19…_

Tan pronto como la información se registró en su mente, John se lanzó encima del medimago en un ataque violento. Hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su esposa pidiéndole que se calme, y de ser posible, sostuvo al hombre con más fuerza por el cuello, sin esfuerzo levantándolo y apoyándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

—¡Es mi hijo de quién está hablando, no de un moribundo o de un animal callejero! —le enseñó los dientes brutalmente—. ¡Mi hijo!

_La Sala 19… ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera pensarlo?_

El medimago luchó contra su agarre, el pánico eclipsando cualquier tipo de sentido común que poseía. Si hubiera estado en posición para pensar, entonces nunca hubiera dicho lo que estaba a punto de decir:

—Sr. Lupin, por favor, cálmese. Sólo le estoy ofreciendo la solución más lógica. Su hijo es ahora un hombre lobo, ¿me entiende? Es una desgracia para la sociedad y para él mismo, y al mantenerlo vivo, solamente hará las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Estará mucho mejor muerto.

Eso fue el colmo para John Lupin y cualquier atisbo de autocontrol que tenía se disolvió en ira pura. Tomó más de cinco minutos y tres personas más separarlo del pobre hombre, pero para entonces ya había golpeado al sanador hasta la inconciencia. Siete años como auror; John Lupin había sido entrenado para saber exactamente donde era que más dolía.

Más tarde, cuando se había calmado lo suficiente como para que lo dejaran entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo, frente a su esposa. Sus ojos inconscientemente siguieron la amarga cicatriz de color rojo que recorría el cuello de su hijo hasta el final de su hombro, y lentamente levantó una mano para recorrerla.

—Nunca lo dejaré morir, Del, nunca —dijo en voz baja, sin alzar la mirada.

Del colocó una mano en consuelo sobre la de su esposo.

—Nunca te habría perdonado si lo hacías.

—Merece vivir tanto como cualquiera de esos bastardos. Tal vez incluso más —continuó divagando, más para él mismo que para otra persona. Su mano se posó sobre el pequeño pecho de su hijo, disfrutando sentir los gentiles latidos de su corazón.  _Está vivo. Gracias Dios, está vivo._

—Les demostrará a todos ellos que están equivocados, a cada uno de ellos. Se arrepentirán de alguna vez haber sugerido la Sala 19, y… Greyback… —sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza—. Lo haré pagar con su vida.

Del sostuvo su mano con firmeza.

—John, no, por favor…

John se puso de pie con rabia, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—¿Por qué no, Del? ¿Por qué no? El maldito bastardo casi mató a nuestro hijo, y ahora… —se ahogó, pero su rostro rápidamente se estableció con determinación—. ¡Voy a darle caza, incluso si me toma toda la vida!

—¡No harás nada de eso! El ministerio ha estado tratando de atrapar a Greyback por cinco años, y por cómo van las investigaciones, su expediente está limpio como el cristal. ¿Crees que tus intentos serán capaces de hacer alguna diferencia?

—¡Puedo intentarlo, Del! Por  _Remus…_

—¿Qué bien le traerá la venganza? El daño ya está hecho. Es mejor que lo dejes ir y te concentres en encontrar una cura. Se lo debes, John Lupin… le debes a tu hijo la vida.

—Yo… —John elevó sus manos con impotencia y se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla, la cabeza entre sus manos—. Dios, Del. Si sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo, hubiera aceptado su oferta. Nunca hubiera desafiado a Greyback y hubiera hecho lo que me pidió. Me lo advirtió dos veces, pero lo ignoré, pensando que mis principios eran lo único que importaba. Y ahora, mira… mierda, todo está tan jodido.

Del se acercó a su marido, lentamente envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—El pasado ya no importa más, cariño. De lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es del presente. John, esto no va a ser fácil.

John asintió.

—No, no lo será. Lo he decidido, Del. Tan pronto como lo dejen salir, nos mudaremos muy lejos de aquí, lejos de estas personas, lejos de Greyback, lejos de todo.


	2. Extraño y hermoso

_**En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place…** _

Orion Black bajó el periódico, disgustado, y procedió a atacar su tocino con una venganza recién descubierta.

—Otro ataque de un hombre lobo, ¿por qué ya no me sorprendo? —le dijo a nadie en particular, asumiendo que su esposa lo escuchaba—. No sé quien es más despreciable: estos mestizos repugnantes o el Ministerio, quien no puede encontrar rastro del responsable de esta anarquía durante más de cinco años.

Sirius miró por encima de su plato a su padre, cuyo ataque de apuñalamiento se había vuelto más enfermizo al final de su pequeño discurso. Cualquiera que mirara desde fuera hubiera pensando que Orion Black estaba furioso por las muertes de tanta gente inocente. Sirius lo conocía mejor y por la conversación que siguió después, aparentemente, su esposa, Walburga Black, también.

—El Ministerio de Magia ha sido una desgracia desde que Barrywaters decidió intervenir —dijo ella, mirando distraídamente a su marido—. Lo peor es que la gran mayoría de las víctimas fueron niños de sangre pura. Si esto sigue así, no habrá diferencia alguna entre nosotros y esos asquerosos muggles.

Sirius se mordió el labio y se concentró en hacer pequeñas figuras con los trozos sobrantes de pan tostado. La conversación en sí hubiera sido interesante si no hubiera escuchado hablar del mismo tema durante los últimos meses. Siempre trataba de como el mundo mágico se estaba manchando con "esos asquerosos sangre sucia", y como "esos mestizos" necesitaban ser colgados tan pronto como nacieran, y así sucesivamente. Realmente aburrido.

Los hombres lobos habían sido el tema más hablado en las últimas semanas cada tanto tiempo; y Sirius estaba de acuerdo con sus padres. Su tutor, Harad Felid, le había informado lo suficiente sobre las criaturas oscuras para que supiera lo que era un hombre lobo. Según Sirius, eran las criaturas oscuras más crueles, que no tenían ningún tipo de autocontrol sobre su sed de sangre. Eran despreciables e inhumanos, y estaba fuera de su comprensión porqué el Ministerio permitía que esas criaturas respirasen siquiera, y mucho menos que trabajasen o recibieran educación.

Walburga Black inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su hijo mayor jugaba con su comida y golpeó sus nudillos ligeramente con su bastón.

—No juegues con tu comida, muchacho.

Sirius rodó sus ojos, pero obedeció.

—Sí, madre.

—Honestamente, Sirius, ¿es que Harad no te ha enseñado nada?

Sirius reprimió una respuesta mordaz. Sabía que no debía discutir con su madre, especialmente si quería paz y tranquilidad en casa. Después de todo, las travesuras eran más fáciles de lograr sin su constante jaleo.

Rápidamente tragó lo que quedaba de su desayuno y bajó su tenedor.

—Madre, ¿puedo retirarme?

Su madre asintió distraídamente, demasiado involucrada en el tema de los "asquerosos sangre sucia" y "el vergonzoso Ministerio" para prestarle atención. A Sirius se le ocurrió que tal vez la pasión de sus padres por mofarse y despreciar a los que eran menos que ellos era la única cosa que los mantenía juntos. Definitivamente no era por amor, de eso estaba seguro.

Sirius se apresuró en levantarse de la silla, antes de que su madre detectara otro defecto en su hijo mayor y empezara con sus diarios improperios. Sin embargo, a la salida sus ojos se fijaron en el Profeta donde las palabras "Ataque de Hombre Lobo" estaban estampadas en letras en negro. Se detuvo y miró fijamente al titular por un momento, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su madre.

—Madre, ¿puedo tomar prestado el periódico? —preguntó, sosteniendo ya con la mano el borde.

Walburga Black hizo un despectivo gesto con su mano.

—Haz lo que desees, y mientras estás en ello, ve a ver si Kreacher ha recordado alimentar a Regulus. A veces pienso que  _ese_  causa más problemas de lo que vale.

Sirius asintió, tomó el diario de la mesa y procedió a retirarse con elegancia de la cocina. Sin embargo, una vez que llegó a las escaleras echó a correr, ignorando la habitación de Regulus y apresurándose en entrar en el suyo. Kreacher era más que eficiente en sus rutinas diarias. No necesitaba que Sirius lo supervisara. Además, que Regulus causara una conmoción era una ventaja más para él, porque significaba que podría continuar con su trabajo sin ser objeto de mira por el resto del día.

Bloqueó la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama y extendió el periódico delante de él. No fueron los ataques en si los que intrigaban a Sirius. Demonios, en realidad no le interesaba un carajo si un par de mocosos morían siempre y cuando él estuviera sano y salvo. Además, el Profeta usualmente usaba palabras que estaban más allá del vocabulario de un niño ordinario de seis años, incluso si este hubiera estado bajo la tutela de Harad Felis.

No, lo que había logrado captar la atención de Sirius Black ese día en particular fue la fotografía a color que acompañaba la noticia del ataque. Era la de un niño pequeño, que dormía pacíficamente en una de las camas de San Mungo. Gran parte de su rostro estaba escondido y enterrado profundamente en los recovecos de su almohada, pero aún se podía divisar el inicio de una amarga cicatriz de color rojo en su cuello antes de desaparecer por completo debajo de las sabanas. Su cabello color miel contrastaba horriblemente con su piel, la cual estaba tan pálida que parecía que estaba tratando de superar el blanco de las sabanas que tenía encima.

Sirius miró con asombro como el pecho del niño se alzaba y caía repetidamente. Fascinado, recorrió con un solo dedo la fotografía del niño.  _Extraño, pero…_ Y sólo por un segundo, Sirius sintió algo parecido a la simpatía. Era una sensación nueva, y no tuvo la oportunidad de poder explorarla porque fue bruscamente interrumpido por un sanador en frente de la cámara gritándole a Sirius lo que imagino que eran obscenidades.

Sirius parpadeó rápidamente. Una vez, dos veces, luego se encogió de hombros y tomó un par de tijeras del cajón de su escritorio. Cuidadosamente cortó la imagen, asegurándose de no rasgar los lados. Rebuscó en su cajón nuevamente, esta vez sacando un libro que había pillado de biblioteca:  _Las Artes Oscuras en su máxima expresión._ No había entendido mucho de él, pero estaba seguro de que le sería muy útil cuando fuera mayor. Por ahora, el título sonaba genial y quería mantenerlo como acto de rebeldía contra sus padres.

Sirius miró la fotografía una última vez, decepcionado de que el medimago no se hubiera movido mucho y solamente podía dar un pequeño vistazo al misterioso ocupante de la cama. Suspiró profundamente y la colocó entre las páginas del libro, que nunca abriría hasta dentro de otros 6 años. No sabía porqué estaba guardando esa fotografía en particular, pero entonces le pareció importante, como si el niño fuera una parte vital de su vida. Como si fuera la llave de una cerradura aún no encontrada…


	3. Llegas deshecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Y aquí está el tercer capítulo, hasta aquí según mi parecer son introductorios y a partir del próximo se empezará a desenvolver la trama de este fic.  
> ¡Espero que les guste! Abrazos chocolatosos.

_**En la cabaña de los Lupin...** _

Remus Lupin despertó la mañana de un sábado con el sonido de sus padres gritando abajo, en la cocina. Se movió incómodamente en su cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando y fallando en el intento de bloquear el ruido. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche viendo Drácula por quinta vez, y tenía toda la intención de recuperar el sueño perdido. Sus padres, por otro lado, parecían completamente ignorantes de su malestar.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera se podía saber porqué razón estaban discutiendo tan furiosamente. La gruesa puerta de roble de su habitación se aseguró de eso. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía escuchar era un ruido en forma de zumbido incomprensible, parecido al de mala estática de una radio.

Remus se recostó a un lado e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello cuando un dolor agudo lo atravesó. La transformación de la última semana había sido todo menos misericordiosa, y esta vez parecía estar tomándole más tiempo que el habitual recuperarse. Después de todo, los hechizos de curación sólo podían hacer poco, y los pocos que tenían los mejores efectos fueron recientemente prohibidos por el Ministerio para el uso en hombres lobos. Sin necesidad de mencionarlo, John Lupin había estado furioso. La escena que sucedió después de que se enterara mostró que  _tan_  furioso había estado John, y es mejor no mencionarla, por el bien de aquellos con corazones débiles.

Remus frunció sus ojos cerrados. Era inútil ahora, concluyó. No conseguiría volver a dormir a este ritmo, especialmente porque su vejiga decidió en ese mismo instante que sería buen momento liberarse. Se levantó con cautela; maldiciéndose así mismo por ser lo suficiente tonto por siquiera considerar recostarse de lado. Dios,  _dolía_.

Entró al baño dando trompicones, adormilado, y después de haber terminado lo que tenía que hacer, tomó su cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico del armario con espejo. Al cerrar la puerta del armario dio un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo y rápidamente lo abrió nuevamente. Remus odiaba su reflejo con pasión. Lo odiaba porque cada vez que se veía, podía ver al lobo mirándolo ferozmente a través de sus ojos. Su madre había intentado convencerle de lo contrario muchas veces, diciéndole que un chico tan guapo como él debería querer mantener un espejo frente a su rostro durante todo el día.

_¿Qué podría saber ella? Era una muggle, una psiquiatra y una madre..._

Remus Lupin no era estúpido. Sabía lo imperfecto que era. Sabía que estaba atrapado entre dos mundos: el del hombre y el de la bestia. Su vida en la tierra estaba injustificada y no importaba nada lo mucho que sus padres trataban convencerlo de lo contrario; era lo suficiente inteligente para saber la verdad.

Las personas que sabían de él lo odiaban, y aquellos que no... Bueno, Remus los odiaba. No es que fuera un antisocial. Al contrario, Remus tenía el privilegio de ir a una buena escuela muggle y tenía un buen puñado de amigos que realmente se preocupaban por él. Sin embargo, si algún día les dijera quien era realmente, solamente se reirían de él. Ellos nunca sabrían, nunca entenderían.

Remus negó con la cabeza al salir del baño y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Un niño de once años no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Ya era lo suficiente malo ser un hombre lobo, no necesitaba otra etiqueta que también lo catalogara como perturbado psicológicamente.

Sus pies descalzos golpetearon silenciosamente los escalones alfombrados, y bostezó ampliamente, incapaz de creer que sus padres aún discutieran.  _Debe ser algo serio_. Ya casi estaba a punto de ignorar sus voces, cuando escuchó su nombre siendo mencionado y se asomó con cautela por la puerta de la cocina, asegurándose bien de quedar fuera de vista.

John Lupin se paseaba de un lado a otro, a punto de hacer agujeros en el suelo, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Del, hablé sobre esto con Dippet hace un tiempo, ¡y me aseguró que Remus nunca sería capaz de poder ir! ¡Y ahora, Dumbledore viene a hablarnos  _en persona_  con la oferta de toda una vida! ¡No podemos simplemente rechazarla! —lanzó un puñetazo, frustrado, contra la mesa de la cocina.

Delilah Lupin miró a su esposo con incredulidad.

—¿Hablaste con Dippet? ¿Cuándo?

John se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla cercana.

—Hace un año. Sé cómo te sientes sobre esto, Del —dijo antes de que su esposa dijera algo—. Pero no podía sólo sentarme y hacer nada al respecto. Tenía que saber... saber si podría algún día ir a Hogwarts. Es un chico tan inteligente, y se merece mucho más...

Del se puso detrás de él para descansar sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, masajeándolos en consuelo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero mira en que nos metió la magia... la última vez... Remus... N-no puedo arriesgarlo nuevamente, no cuando finalmente todo está en orden. Sólo quiero que Remus crezca como un niño normal. Vaya a la universidad, y se convierta en un contador o en un doctor, o en alguna otra cosa.

John negó con la cabeza.

—La magia está en su sangre, Del, más fuerte que en la mayoría de niños de su edad... debido a su condición. No puedes simplemente hacerla a un lado.

—No, pero podemos protegerlo de ella —se mordió el labio—. John, incluso si lo dejamos ir, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de prejuicios que tendría que afrontar? La gente le haría daño, y no estoy hablando solamente de daño físico.

John miró a su mujer con súplica.

—Dumbledore tomará precauciones. Nadie nunca lo sabrá. Remus pasará como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Por favor, Del, se merece una oportunidad.

Del lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Yo...

Al otro lado de la habitación, la mente de Remus zumbaba. ¿Había sido aceptado en Hogwarts? ¿Por este hombre llamado Dumbledore? ¿Y nadie se enteraría de su condición de hombre lobo? Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué su madre se oponía tanto a la idea? Se le estaba otorgando la oportunidad de aprender magia, de ser el mago que había nacido para ser y de estar entre su propia gente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una oferta como esta?

 _Hogwarts_ , pensó Remus de nuevo. Todas esas historias que su padre le había compartido de su infancia; podría ver si fueron reales.

Remus Lupin había tomado su decisión en ese instante. De manera que esperaba que su rostro mostrara su determinación cuando entró a la cocina. Sus padres se detuvieron en media conversación y lo observaron, sorprendidos por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Mamá —dijo lentamente—, papá, quiero ir.

Y para los padres de un hijo único, eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.


	4. Lejos del sol

_**En el Expreso de Hogwarts, andén** _ _**9 ¾…** _

Remus observó con una creciente ansiedad como los últimos pasajeros abordaban el Expreso de Hogwarts. Su padre lo había ayudado a subir su baúl antes de irse, e incluso aunque parecieran haber pasado años desde entonces, fue solamente apenas hace unos minutos cuando logró encontrar asiento. Deseó que su madre hubiera podido estar allí también, pero al ser una muggle no podía pasar entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

Había estado sentado solo durante bastante tiempo hasta que un niño mayor entró a preguntar si los asientos estaban ocupados. Remus dijo que no, obviamente aliviado de tener un poco de compañía. Sin embargo, si Remus hubiera estado esperando alguna clase de información o consuelo de parte de este niño, tristemente se hubiera decepcionado, porque el niño se quedó dormido ni bien tomó asiento.

Remus apartó la mirada de la ventana y se fijó en la puerta corrediza del compartimento. Podía observar una imagen muy distorsionada de sí mismo en el brillante metal y sonrió para sus adentros.  _Vaya mejoría, Remus Lupin._ Para disgusto suyo, incluso podía ver el reflejo del pequeño zafiro que colgaba de su cuello. Trató de quitárselo antes, pero su madre le había abofeteado ligeramente la mano y le había dicho que le atraería buena suerte colgar su piedra de nacimiento en el cuello.  _No atraerá buena suerte, es un imán para bullys_. Su padre solamente se había reído a carcajadas al verlo y encantó la maldita cosa, sólo en caso de que intentara quitárselo nuevamente.

 _A veces_ , pensó Remus,  _creo que mis padres lo hacen a propósito sólo para verme sufrir._

Por supuesto, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. En todo caso, los padres de Remus Lupin lo sofocaban como si no hubiera mañana, especialmente John Lupin. Por razones que Remus no podía comprender, su padre siempre se hacía responsable de sus heridas ocasionadas por la luna llena. Siempre atravesaba súbitamente las puertas del cobertizo cuando llegaba el amanecer, tratando de curar el magullado cuerpo de su hijo y al mismo tiempo aguantándose los sollozos. Delilah Lupin incluso una vez admitió haber estado sorprendida al ver como alguien tan rígido como John Lupin podía reducirse a un revoltijo de emociones sólo a la simple mención de su hijo. Se trataba de una anomalía psicológica, declaró ella. Y, desde luego, habían momentos en los que sus padres simplemente entraban a su habitación y repentinamente lo sostenían en un fuerte abrazo, o le decían lo mucho que lo querían, y que si había algo que quisiera, cualquier cosa, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo y ellos se lo darían.

Para cualquier niño normal estos gestos hubieran sido considerados sofocantes, y como máximo abrumadores. Remus sospechaba que era una de las terapias experimentales de Delilah Lupin, pero no se quejaba. Después de todo, él era cualquier cosa menos normal. No había manera de decirlo sutilmente, el mundo odiaba a la gente como él, y sabía a ciencia cierta que no recibiría ningún tipo de afecto de parte de ellos. Es por eso que ansiaba recibir amor, y cuando sus padres tenían ataques repentinos de afecto abrumador se aferraba a ellos y les devolvía los abrazos y las pequeñas declaraciones de cariño.

Pero allí estaba nuevamente, desviándose del tema.  _Pienso demasiado,_ concluyó Remus antes de volver su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Se llevó el susto de su vida cuando el rostro de su padre se asomó repentinamente frente a él. Cuando se levantó del suelo, su padre le sonrió. Su rostro estaba de un color rojo brillante y su cabello estaba pegado en ángulos extraños, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hacia allí. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su mano con la palma hacia afuera en el cristal. Su padre imitó el gesto, presionando su mano contra la de Remus. Y por primera vez, Remus se dio cuenta lo pequeño e insignificante que realmente era. Siempre pensó que era bastante alto para su edad, pero la mano de su padre era enorme comparada con la suya; áspera y callosa por todos los años de trabajo duro. Tenía algunas cicatrices de batalla, de sus días como auror, antes de que lo despidieran. Remus observó su propia mano, suave y pálida en comparación. Apenas llegaba hasta la línea central de vida de su padre.

El silbato del tren sonó ruidosamente a través de la plataforma, y la sonrisa de Remus se volvió un ceño fruncido mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el suave cristal de la ventana. John Lupin miró a aquellos ojos color ámbar y dejó que su mano se deslizara, acariciando el rostro de su hijo por encima del fino cristal.

—Te quiero —murmuró antes de alejarse, y Remus asintió.

Los ojos de Remus siguieron a su padre incluso después de que el tren hubiera comenzado a moverse. Lo observó y despidió con la mano hasta que la figura de John Lupin se redujo a nada más que un punto negro y finalmente, sólo aire.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Tía Walburga! —chilló la rubia figura de Narcissa desde lejos—. Es tan maravilloso verte.

Sirius se encogió ante el estridente tono de voz de su prima y la miró con desagrado cuando besó las huesudas mejillas de su madre. Narcissa Black era la prima  _más_  molesta nacida en la superficie de la tierra. Era hermosa, sí, pero su voz era nasal, aguda e increíblemente estúpida.  _La definición exacta de una rubia tonta._ Sirius supuso que tenía dentro un buen corazón, muy dentro, en alguna parte. De todos modos, eso es lo que decía Andrómeda.

Walburga Black sonreía, pero la sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

—Cissa, te ves absolutamente preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

Narcissa sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando su conjunto perfecto de brillantes dientes blancos.

—Mejor que nunca. Como sabrás, este año terminaré Hogwarts y mi madre ya ha comenzado las preparaciones para mi matrimonio. Apenas puede contenerse por la emoción.

La Sra. Black hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Ah, por supuesto. Y bueno, ¿cómo se encuentra Lucius?

El rostro de Narcissa se iluminó como el sol al mismo tiempo que asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

—Está muy bien, gracias.

—¿Y Bella?

Narcissa frunció el ceño un poco, distorsionando su bonita cara.

—No lo sé. Parece bastante interesada en Lestrange, pero personalmente no comparto los mismos gustos. Es un poco demasiado... —arrugó su rostro incluso más, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir al esposo de su hermana—...ruidoso —concluyó estúpidamente.

 _Mira quien habla,_ pensó Sirius y rió entre dientes un poco.

Los ojos de Narcissa inmediatamente se clavaron en Sirius y emitió, hasta el momento, el chillido ensordecedor más inimaginable. Incluso Walburga Black, a quien se le conocía por ser rígida como una roca, se encogió. Tendría que hablar con Kiera Black sobre el comportamiento de Narcissa. Honestamente, la joven no tenía ningún sentido de lo que era dignidad.

Narcissa se agachó y pellizcó con fuerza una de las mejillas de Sirius.

—¡Merlín! ¡Mira que lindo te has puesto!

Sirius empujó su mano con rudeza, y Walburga Black interiormente sonrió ante el gesto. Altivo, egoísta y rudo... Sirius sería el heredero perfecto de los Black, a diferencia de Narcissa...

—No soy  _lindo_  —resopló, parándose derecho para aparentar ser más alto.

—Venga, venga, Sirius. Cissa solamente está tratando ser amable —le reprendió su madre, aunque sonreía.

—Bueno —espetó—,  _Cissa_  ha escogido a la persona equivocada con quien ser amable.

Narcissa observó como su primo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con altivez y le lanzaba una mirada que podría lograr que un hombre adulto se encogiera.  _Mocoso malcriado_ , pensó, _si no fuera por el testamento de tu madre te hubiera apuñalado el mismo día que naciste._

Walburga puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y miró a Narcissa con sus ardientes ojos grises.

—Sirius irá a Hogwarts este año. Sin duda alguna un Slytherin más en la familia —dijo orgullosa—. Confío en que cuidarás de él.

Sirius bufó antes de que Cissa pudiera responder.

—Madre, apenas puede formar un discurso coherente. Estoy seguro de que no tienes intención de confiar la vida de tu hijo mayor en alguien tan incompetente.

Walburga Black trató con mucho esfuerzo no sonreír ante la mirada de incredulidad del rostro de Narcissa. No era que los Black tuvieran mal comportamiento. De hecho, a cada miembro de la familia Black se le enseñaba una adecuada etiqueta y lenguaje a la edad de cuatro años. No, los Black eran bastante educados, muchas gracias. Simplemente solían tener poca tolerancia ante personas por debajo de sus estándares.

—Me retiraré ahora —dijo la Sra. Black, limpiándose polvo imaginario de sus hombros y túnica—. Tengo una reunión urgente a la cual atender. Dales mis saludos a tus padres y diles que me visiten cuando hayan terminado los planes de tu boda.

Narcissa asintió, conteniendo el impulso de estrangular a su pequeño primo allí mismo en el andén. Observó a su tía irse a través de la barrera, su túnica negra ondeándose con elegancia detrás de ella. Siempre se había preguntado como su tía Walburga lograba eso con tanta facilidad y sin ningún tipo de viento. La última vez que intentó algo así terminó tirada en el piso.

Extendió una mano a su primo y suspiró pesadamente.

—Vamos, Sirius. Déjame ayudarte a subir al tren.

Sirius no tomó su mano.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, gracias. Ahora ve a correr y cantar alrededor de los árboles, o lo que sea que es lo que hagan ustedes los Neandertales en su tiempo libre —dijo antes de marcharse.

El Expreso de Hogwarts, concluyó Sirius al final del día, era aburrido. Habían muy pocas oportunidades para hacer travesuras sentado en una caja de cartón sobre ruedas. Había terminado en el compartimento con un pequeño niño rubio, a quien se le corrían los mocos como el agua de un grifo.  _Asqueroso_. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, toda la familia del niño había hecho un espectáculo teatral al entrar al compartimento a llorar uno encima del otro, haciéndose pequeñas declaraciones enfermizas de orgullo y amor.

Su madre estaba en lo correcto después de todo. El mundo mágico estaba realmente yéndose cuesta abajo.

Se había vuelto tan insoportable hasta tal punto que Sirius tuvo que levantarse a buscar otro compartimento vacío. Para su consternación, no encontró ninguno. Bueno, eso no era del todo la verdad. Había habido uno con un sólo ocupante. El niño (o niña, uno nunca hubiera podido saberlo con una cabellera tan larga) estaba mirando hacia afuera, por lo que Sirius nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verle el rostro; pero en aquel momento, al ver a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta; tuvo una visión. Una visión de sabanas blancas y amargas cicatrices de color rojo. Suena estúpido ahora, pero en ese instante Sirius había estado asustado por razones desconocidas para él. Tan asustado, que corrió de vuelta a su compartimiento inicial y toleró el drama familiar en curso hasta que el silbato del tren misericordiosamente sonó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> ¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me encanta como la autora describe a los padres de Remus, atosigantes, sí, pero el afecto descrito es muy grande (sobretodo el de John) y espero que lo hayan sentido de la misma manera que yo. Y Sirius altivo es la cosa más tierna del planeta, ¿quién se atreve a negarlo? La última escena deja mucho que desear, pero es que este fic es complejo y completo... consejo: presta atención a los detalles.


	5. Tierra menor, cielo mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Traducción del capítulo 5, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy, medio litro de Coca-Cola y las ganas de actualizar.

_**En el dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor, Hogwarts...** _

Remus caminó lentamente fuera de la ducha, tomándose su tiempo en secar su cabello con la toalla. Necesitaba con urgencia un corte de cabello, pero se abstuvo de hacérselo en un intento por cubrir la larga cicatriz rojiza que iba desde su cuello hasta su hombro. Era la única que su padre nunca fue capaz de sanar, y le servía como un recordatorio constante de lo que realmente era.

Entró en la habitación para ver a dos de sus nuevos compañeros ya charlando entre sí… Potter y Pettigrew, si su memoria no le fallaba. El tercero, llamado Sirius Black, estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando y desempacando sus pertenencias para prestarle atención a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación. Había estado así desde la ceremonia de selección, y Remus realmente no veía razón para su mal humor.

Pertenecer a Gryffindor era como un sueño hecho realidad para Remus. Siendo una criatura oscura, estaba seguro de que su lugar era Slytherin. Su padre, John Lupin, le había contado un sinnúmero de historias sobre como la mitad de las personas que atrapó en sus tiempo de auror habían sido pertenecientes a Slytherin. " _Manzanas podridas,_ _todos ellos_ _, Remus, se dirigen directamente hacia las Artes Oscuras"_ le había dicho en ese entonces, con toda la seriedad del mundo. Remus Lupin no quería ser una mala persona; no quería acabar en Azkaban; no quería que sus padres se avergonzaran de él.

El sonido de un carraspeo rompió a Remus de su ensimismamiento, y se volvió a ver a Black, mirándolos a todos con impaciencia. En realidad, el muchacho parecía tener los ojos clavados en Remus específicamente. Remus disimuladamente puso su toalla sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que su cicatriz estuviera bien escondida.

Black frunció el ceño.

—Las clases empiezan mañana y realmente me gustaría tener una buena noche de sueño —dijo con un acento inglés tan refinado que le tomó a Remus por un momento comprender las palabras que salían de sus labios—. Así que, si no les importa, apreciaría mucho si ustedes,  _niñatos_ , se callaran —Black miró a Remus una última vez antes de meterse en su cama y cerrar la cortinas.

—¡Que estúpido! —exclamó Potter levantándose de su cama y abriendo su baúl—. Sólo porque es un Black cree que es el rey del mundo. Que me calle, mi trasero. Haré todo el ruido que quiera. Es mi habitación también, ¿sabes? —respiró pesadamente después de despotricar y se detuvo, sólo entonces dándose cuenta de que había otro ocupante en la habitación además de Pettigrew. Miró a Remus con curiosidad y luego sonrió—. Hola. Remus, ¿verdad?

Remus sonrió y asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Rápidamente subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas con fuerza antes de que lo siguiera interrogando. Escuchó a Potter murmurar algo parecido a  _"gilipollas arrogantes"_ , y cerró sus ojos. Remus odiaba ser tan…  _anormal._

Aquella noche, el sueño de Remus estuvo plagado de pesadillas. De sus primeras transformaciones, de sus primeras semanas en el hospital, pero sobretodo de la última conversación que tuvo con su padre antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

_John Lupin retiró cariñosamente el cabello que cubría los ojos de su hijo._

— _¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó, la insinuación de una sonrisa surcando su rostro._

_Remus negó con la cabeza, pero luego decidió no hacerlo y asintió._

_John echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Sin embargo, se detuvo rápidamente cuando vio enrojecer el rostro de su hijo y lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo._

— _Hogwarts es un gran lugar, Remus —le susurró su padre en su cabello—. Y esta… esta es tu única oportunidad de probar que todos están equivocados, de mostrarles a todos lo verdaderamente especial que eres…_

_Remus asintió débilmente, sus pequeños brazos subiendo para rodear los anchos hombros de su padre._

— _Es por eso que tu licantropía tiene que ser un secreto, Remus. Nadie puede saberlo nunca, ¿comprendes eso? —John miró a aquellos grandes ojos de color ámbar buscando comprensión._

_Remus asintió nuevamente._

— _Sí._

— _T_ _e volverás_ _solitario, Remus. Tan solitario que a veces te sentirás encoger y morir, pero tendrás que ser fuerte y luchar contra ello. Porque ellos nunca deberán acercarse lo suficiente como para descubrirte —John tragó saliva. Se sentía como si estuviera anunciando la propia sentencia de muerte de su hijo—. Si ellos llegaran a saberlo… Yo…—se maldijo a sí mismo por asfixiarse con sus palabras. Ahora que había llegado a este punto de la conversación, estaba demasiado acobardado como para realmente decirlo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo que su vida estuvo condenada desde el principio? ¿Cómo lo preparas para una vida solitaria, a la tierna edad de once años? Así que en cambio, lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Tan fuerte que se podía escuchar casi el crujir de unos huesos—. Lo siento —dijo lentamente—. Lo siento tanto… Si yo no… lo siento…_

_Y así es como ambos quedaron hasta que Delilah Lupin entró a la habitación y separó a su esposo de su hijo. Incluso entonces, John Lupin no se detuvo de pedir_ _disculpas._

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Acostado allí en su cama, escuchando a Potter despotricar sobre lo gilipollas que era, Sirius luchó contra el insensato impulso de golpear algo con fuerza. Lo había sabido desde el instante en el que estuvo en el tren, sintiendo que los mocos goteaban en sus caras túnicas nuevas, que Hogwarts no iba a ser la experiencia más agradable. Pero esto…  _esto_  era simplemente demasiado…

Su madre iba a matarlo, reencarnarlo, y matarlo nuevamente. Su padre, bueno, no hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en Gryffindor? ¿Qué demonio poseyó al maldito Sombrero Seleccionador para enviarlo a él, de todas las personas, allí… a una casa llena de amor, amistad, valentía y todas esas mierdas ridículas? Debe haber hecho o dicho algo malo, pero ¿qué? Sirius trató de recordar la conversación que tuvo en el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando fue colocado en su cabeza.

— _Ah, otro Black. Sin duda alguna el viejo Slughorn estará_ _extasiado_ _. Pero espera, tú eres diferente, ¿no es así? La oveja "negra" de la familia —el sombrero rió ante su propio ingenio._

_Sirius rodó sus ojos y soltó irritado:_

— _Cállate y continúa. Si tengo suerte no tendré que sentarme al lado de Cissa y sus acompañantes._

— _El temperamento, Sr. Black, tú única desventaja, ¿verdad?_

_Sirius se puso de un color rojo brillante ante eso._

— _Cállate._

— _Bueno, ha sido una charla muy agradable, pero hay una larga fila detrás de ti, así que sería bueno que anuncie tu casa, ¿no crees?_

— _Por fin._

— _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

— _¿QUÉ?_

La voz de Sirius resonó en el Gran Comedor tan fuertemente, que los pocos que se habían molestado en aplaudir, se detuvieron. Sirius todavía podía recordar la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Narcissa y la sorpresa en el de McGonagall, pero se mostró impaciente al empujarlo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor

Y como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente malo, Sirius había terminado compartiendo habitación con un Potter… los mayores traidores de la sangre en la faz de la tierra después de los Weasleys, y el niño mocoso que estuvo con él en el tren. El único ocupante decente parecía ser un muchacho paliducho llamado Lupin.

Pero él también era innegablemente escalofriante. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes, concluyó Sirius, demasiado grandes y ámbar, como oro fundido o fuego ardiente. Aquellos ojos nunca se habían acobardado ante su mirada. Ni una sola vez, y la mirada de Sirius era conocida por incluso hacer a un adulto temblar. No, en cambio, el muchacho le devolvía la mirada. Su expresión no era reacia, simplemente medianamente curiosa. Luego, estaba su cabello. Era largo, como el de una niña, e incluso cambiaba de marrón a rubio, a rojo, dependiendo de cuanta luz hubiera. Había definitivamente algo extraño con aquel muchacho, y aunque no hubiera dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, Sirius sintió una extraña conexión con él. Si escuchaba con atención, era casi como si pudiera escuchar las piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto uniéndose y haciendo un ajuste perfecto.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y desterró todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que afrontarlo le gustara o no: Gryffindor ahora era su nuevo hogar.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Una semana había pasado desde que Sirius llegó a Hogwarts, y había llegado a una conclusión definitiva: Remus Lupin era un hijo de puta. Remus no era nada bueno. Santurrón, bastardo de buena fe. A primera vista, Sirius había asumido que Lupin, juzgando por su aspecto juvenil cansino, sería un tipo de persona tranquila, amable, dulce y gentil. Había estado en lo correcto. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado añadir sarcástico y manipulador a la lista. El chico parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que sacaba a Sirius de sus casillas. El incidente que sucedió el día de hoy seguía siendo un buen ejemplo de ello.

Había recibido otra carta de parte de su madre esta mañana, que mencionaba la deshonra que era y como esperaba que al menos mantuviera sus notas altas para compensar la vergüenza que había traído a la familia. Había concluido la maldita carta diciéndole que sería preferible si no se presentaba a la cena de Navidad de los Black dado que no estaban de ánimos para ver su rostro por el momento.

A Sirius no le importaba. De todos modos, la Navidad en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place era aburrida y siempre tenía que controlar sus modales y comportarse amable, y escuchar a un montón de personas hablar de política. Cenar en Hogwarts sería simplemente genial, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. ¿Qué importaba si no había conseguido hacer amigos? Se las arreglaría bien solo. No era su culpa que la mitad de las personas en Gryffindor lo evitaran por el simple hecho de que era un Black o un gilipollas de vez en cuando…

Por mucho que trató de tranquilizarse, al final del día, Sirius aún estaba en un excepcional mal humor, y se había asegurado de desquitarse con cualquiera que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Una de ellos fue una alumna de primer año que fue lo suficientemente atrevida o estúpida para acercársele, y sin pensarlo siquiera, Sirius la había hecho a un lado en su camino hacia Transformaciones. No había querido hacerle daño, no realmente, pero aparentemente chocó con la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

—Black —dijo una voz detrás de él. Era baja y casi no intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo, había una mano invisible que le obligó volver la mirada.

Sirius rodó sus ojos agitadamente y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona que quería ver.

—Lupin —soltó bruscamente.

Lupin sonrió con dulzura y ayudó a ponerse en pie a la niña.

—Se te olvidó pedir disculpas.

Sirius cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho y miró a Lupin a los ojos, desafiándolo.

—Oh, ¿por qué razón?

Sirius había esperado que Lupin lo ignorara, arremetiera, insultara, o tal vez; incluso ir hasta el punto de darle una paliza. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso. No esperaba que continuara sonriendo como… como si fuera un  _amigo_... como si realmente se preocupara por Sirius. No era burla. No, era peor. Era  _simpatía._

—Por dirigir erróneamente tu ira, pena y desgracia —dijo con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sirius sintió su rostro enrojecer. Lupin había dado en el blanco y a él, Sirius Black, no se le ocurría ni una sola replica mordaz o ingeniosa que decir. Y para su último disgusto, Sirius notó que la chica se aferraba a Lupin como a un salvavidas, a pesar de ser perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de cuento de hadas de porquería, donde Lupin era el caballero de la armadura brillante y Sirius era el Jack que se volvió malo, pero se olvidó de quitarse el sombrero.

Los labios de Sirius se estremecieron mientras batallaba internamente. Podía sentir los ojos de una multitud congregada clavándose en él, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente a través de sus dientes apretados y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Casi pudo escuchar los aplausos imaginarios de los cientos de estudiante que habían estado observando el espectáculo.

Apenas había dado cuatro pasos hacia adelante cuando Lupin lo llamó nuevamente.

—¡Black, espera! —alcanzó a Sirius y puso una mano en su hombro.

Sirius apartó su mano con un movimiento de su hombro.

—Dije que lo sentía, Lupin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Lupin miró directamente a sus ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa molesta de nuevo.

—Quiero disculparme.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculparte? — _Está demente_ —. ¿Por qué exactamente? — _¿Por ser un niñato tan molesto? Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora puedes rogar por misericordia._

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente… ya sabes… parecía que tenía que hacerlo —entonces se alejó; dejando a Sirius más confundido que nunca.

 _¿Por qué demonios tuvo que disculparse?_ ¿Qué clase de amable idiota se disculpa después de avergonzar a una persona en frente de casi toda la escuela haciéndolo parecer un estúpido arrogante? ¿Por qué demonios ese maldito niñato tenía que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Se suponía que uno solamente podía ser francamente antipático o amable.  _Pero noooo…_ Lupin tenía que ser completamente dulce y risueño incluso cuando estaba siendo malo.  _Estúpido gilipollas._

Sirius hizo su camino por las escaleras, pasando una mano a través de su cabello con frustración. Este tipo de tonto comportamiento no debería importarle. Él era un Black después de todo, indiferente e insensible ante otros. Sin embargo, le importó. Y no de mala manera. De hecho, una parte muy irracional de él encontraba este lado misterioso de Lupin bastante simpático.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus pasó su mano por encima del lomo de todos los libros que estaban alineados en el tercer estante. Esta era su primera visita a la biblioteca de la escuela, y aunque no era un gran lector, se le ocurrió que sería buen momento empezar a serlo, especialmente si tenía la intención de pasar siete años de su vida allí solo.

 _Solo…_ Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la idea.  _Como un confinamiento solitario, solo que estoy aquí voluntariamente,_ se dijo en silencio.  _Es lo que hacen los muggles para mantener a los dementes bajo control, ¿no es así?_ Remus sonrió con amargura.  _Parece que al fin y al cabo_ _Dios_ _tiene un gran sentido del humor._

—¡Hola! —una alegre voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Remus saltó. A su mente le tomó un tiempo regresar de nuevo al presente, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo " _Mi mascota el Gusarajo_ " por más de cinco minutos. Parpadeó un par de veces y pasó sus dedos por su cabello antes de volverse hacia el origen de la voz.  _¿Quién en el mundo querría hablar conmigo?_ Para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con nada en absoluto. Remus frunció el ceño.  _¿Qué demonios?_

—Eres Remus Lupin, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, la voz tomó a Remus por sorpresa, pero esta vez se recuperó rápidamente y miró hacia  _abajo_. Una pequeña niña estaba de pie mirándolo con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en su vida. Se enroscó un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos y apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Remus asintió e inmediatamente la niña le regaló una sonrisa tan amplia que Remus pensó que se iba a caer de su rostro. Sonrió en respuesta, vacilante, inseguro de que estaba sucediendo. Al mostrarse inseguro, la sonrisa de la niña, como si fuera posible, creció y Remus dio unos cautelosos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con el estante. ¿Había algo en su rostro? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esta forma? Inconscientemente tiró del cuello de su camisa, esperando y rezando que su cicatriz estuviera bien escondida.

—Ehm… Lo siento, pero ¿te conozco? —preguntó, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas por la vergüenza. Deseaba que lo dejara de ver de esa forma.

La chica miró hacia abajo, jugueteó con su cabello por un momento y luego miró su mirada hacia arriba nuevamente. Era linda, señaló Remus, cuando no estaba sonriendo como una demente estúpida.

—No, no creo que lo hagas. Nunca nos conocimos, pero yo también soy de Gryffindor.

Remus sonrió y miró fijamente al emblema de color rojo y oro cocido en el pecho de su túnica negra de Hogwarts.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso.

Esta vez fue el turno de la niña de sentirse avergonzada y sonrió tímidamente.

—Soy Lily Evans. Es un placer conocerte, Remus —estiró su mano hacia afuera.

—Lo mismo digo —Remus estrechó su mano y se encogió interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba de manera penetrante como si estuviera escudriñando cada detalle suyo.

—Eres realmente alto, ¿no crees? —concluyó distraídamente, soltando su mano—. Digo, para un niño de tu edad. Mis amigos en Hufflepuff, aunque no hayamos tenido ni una clase con ellos aún, pensaron que eras de segundo año.

Remus parpadeó. No estaba seguro de que decir. ¿Estaba siendo considerado como alguien de segundo año? No había manera de negar que era bastante alto, quizá el más alto de su año. Era una de las cuantas cosas que venían con ser un hombre lobo.

Lily Evans parecía no prestar atención al silencio de Remus y siguió conversando animadamente.

—De todos modos, estaba buscando algunos libros de referencia para Encantamientos allá atrás y te vi parado aquí solo. Así que pensé que debía venir y hablar contigo.

 _¿Por qué?,_ pensó Remus, pero optó por mantener sus pensamientos para él mismo. Ella parecía muy agradable y en realidad no quería rechazarla. Así que en cambio sonrió, en lo que esperó que fuera una manera tranquila.

Debió haber funcionado porque Lily sonrió y se sentó en una silla cercana.

—En realidad, quería agradecerte por defender a mi amiga Clarissa el día de hoy —dejó los libros que había estado cargando en la mesa y sopló el polvo de una de las tapas.

Remus tosió.

—¿Clarissa?

Lily bufó.

—Sí, la chica que Black empujó a un lado tan rudamente. Honestamente, ¡ese chico es una amenaza! No puedo creer que lo haya puesto en Gryffindor. Es obvio que pertenece a Slytherin.

Le tomó un momento a Remus dejar de toser y darse cuenta que era de lo que estaba hablando. La verdad era que no había pensado en el incidente mucho desde que ocurrió. Realmente, no era una gran cosa.

—No deberías ser tan precipitada al juzgar a Black —Remus se encontró defendiendo al chico del mal genio. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea—. No lo hizo a propósito, simplemente últimamente está pasando por un mal momento.

Lily lo miró escépticamente.

—¿Lo conoces?

Remus se mordió el labio.

—Yo… —negó con la cabeza abatidamente—. No.

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha, un par de chicos y yo hemos decidido empezar a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca esta semana, y Clarissa nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darte las gracias. Así que me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a nosotros, ya sabes… Puede que suene algo aburrido, pero la verdad es que no estudiamos mucho y es realmente muy divertido.

Remus casi había dicho que sí. Casi, hasta que la voz de su padre resonó en su mente y se detuvo. _Ellos_  n _unca deberán acercarse lo suficiente como para descubrirte_.

—Lo siento, Lily. Me encantaría unirme, pero ya tengo planes para este fin de semana. Espero que no te moleste.

El rostro de Lily se tornó decepcionado y respondió apresuradamente para cubrir su angustia.

—Está bien. No importa en realidad. Entonces, ¿en algún otro momento? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

Remus asintió y sonrió suavemente.

—Eso sería genial —dijo, sabiendo que nunca habría otro momento.


	6. Sinfonía agridulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Traducción del capítulo 6, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy y el amor a los cachorros.

_**Hogwarts, primer año…** _

Sirius rápidamente se sentó en su silla y trató de poner su expresión de máxima inocencia. Este no era uno de sus planes más brillantes, pero se propuso ir con algo tranquilo para Lupin la primera vez. Sirius había llegado a clases temprano sólo para asegurarse de que podría ejecutar su pequeño plan en paz; así que estaba solo en el salón de clases.

Lupin iba a pagar.  _¿Por qué?,_  preguntó una traicionera parte de su mente. Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? La respuesta era bastante obvia, ¿no era así?  _Sólo porque…_ dijo otra parte de su mente, y eso fue lo más lejos que llegó su respuesta.  _¡Já! No sabes porqué, ¿no es así?_ Sirius gruñó gravemente.  _Cállate y concéntrate._

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de ver detenidamente la base del asiento habitual de Lupin desde su lugar. Había un pequeño defecto en su plan, pero era apenas perceptible. Solamente cuando veías con atención podías ver una pieza rectangular de pergamino en el asiento con las palabras "Culo gordo" escritas en letras grandes. Una broma inferior si no tomabas en cuenta el hecho de que se pegaría a cualquier cosa con la que tuviera contacto y no se quitaría hasta seis horas después. Y removerse la ropa no iba a solucionar nada. Sirius sonrió. Podría haber improvisado un poco, pero tenía poca paciencia para investigar, y Encantamientos nunca había sido su fuerte. Esto tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

 _¿Dónde está ese gilipollas?_ Tan pronto como Sirius pensó aquello, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió y un puñado de estudiantes entró, siendo Lupin el primero. Estaba leyendo algo que parecía ser su tarea, una pluma entre sus dientes y una mirada de profunda concentración en su rostro.

Sirius hizo una mueca.  _Empollón._

Lupin se detuvo a medio camino y volvió su cabeza ligeramente, sintiendo la inquebrantable mirada de Sirius sobre él. Sirius no se molestó en apartar la mirada. Si lo hacía sólo probaría que se sentía culpable de algo. Así que en cambio miró a Lupin directamente a los ojos y arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente. Para su máxima molestia, Lupin sonrió.

_Mírenlo. Sonriéndome como si yo fuera un payaso de circo estando aquí para entretenerlo. Estúpido cretino._

Sirius frunció el ceño en respuesta y Lupin se rió en voz baja antes de apartar la mirada y caminar hacia su asiento.

_Te odio. Te odio tanto._

Sirius se distrajo de sus pensamientos de odio cuando un muy presuntuoso Horace Slughorn irrumpió en la habitación, probablemente en un intento de hacer una gran entrada. A Sirius no le caía bien. Era un maestro bastante sensato pero al mismo tiempo un extremadamente molesto lame culos. Slughorn conocía a todas las familias prestigiosas del mundo mágico y a todos los estudiantes que tendrían gran éxito en la vida, y no tenía vergüenza en explotarlos. Como era de esperarse, Sirius fue invitado a unirse a su club de  _Mariposas_  o algo por el estilo la primera semana de escuela. Naturalmente, lo rechazó. No estaba de humor para ir a fiestas de té con mujeres viejas y conversar de política.

Sirius dio un vistazo a su reloj. La clase parecía estar alargándose y Sirius dio golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia. Quería que la clase terminara rápidamente para poder darle una buena mirada al trasero de Lupin.  _Bueno, eso no sonó tan bien._

Después de lo que parecieron ser siglos, la campana sonó, y Sirius prácticamente saltó de su asiento. Ni bien se levantó, una gran multitud de estudiantes pasó justo en frente de él. _¡Maldición, muévanse!,_ pero para el momento en el que había logrado salir de allí, Lupin ya se había ido.

Sirius dio un puñetazo al aire.

—¡Mierda!

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una suave voz susurró en su oído, ocasionando que Sirius se estremeciera.

—Tienes que pensar algo mejor que eso, Black.

Luego la mano desapareció, dejando a Sirius sintiéndose confundido y extrañamente vacío. Miró con sorpresa como Lupin pasó a su lado, con el trasero libre de pergamino y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.  _¿Cómo? ¿Qué demo…? ¿Dónde estaba el…? Pero yo…_

Y entonces, los ojos de Sirius se encontraron con las posaderas de Slughorn y ahí es cuando casi se desmayó. Ahí estaba, justo en el medio, en grandes letras una mejor descripción de los cuartos traseros de Slughorn que los de Lupin.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

El tenedor de Sirius cayó al suelo cuando la profesora McGonagall lo agarró rudamente de una oreja.

—¿TE IMPORTARÍA EXPLICAR ESTO? —preguntó empujando una pieza andrajosa de pergamino en su rostro.

Los ojos de Sirius se fijaron en la multitud de estudiantes, que habían dejado su parloteo para ver el alboroto, en McGonagall, cuyos labios se habían reducido a una fina línea, y finalmente en las grandes letras frente a su cara.  _Culo gordo_ _,_ leyó y se rió mentalmente.

Sirius se volvió a verla, mirando directamente a sus ojos, y le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Sin duda alguna, una persona de su calibre sería capaz de conocer el significado de un lenguaje tan crudo, profesora —dijo inocentemente.

Los labios de McGonagall desaparecieron por completo.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Sr. Black. He corregido suficientes tareas suyas para saber cómo es su escritura. Dos semanas, Sr. Black. Dos semanas, y usted, y el Sr. Potter se las han arreglado para ocasionarme una hernia lo suficientemente dolorosa para que me dure toda la vida.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar. Ese maldito pergamino no se suponía que era para el grasoso trasero de Slughorn, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el profesor de pociones realmente se lo merecía. Maldito chupamedias hipócrita que era.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Black. Y la próxima vez que le pille limpiará retretes con un cepillo de dientes —dijo con severidad.

 _Disculpe, ¿acaba de decir_ _ **retretes**_ _?,_ Sirius frunció sus labios en disgusto. De ninguna forma tocaría un inodoro, sin importar que tan finos se volvieran los labios de McGonagall. Ese era trabajo de un elfo doméstico, no de un Black.

Miró como salió del Gran Comedor con desdén. Le recordaba demasiado a su madre para su gusto. Merlín permita que nunca se conocieran.

—¿Le hiciste esa broma a Slughorn? —preguntó Potter con incredulidad desde su lado.

Sirius miró brevemente a Lupin antes de girar completamente hacia Potter.

—Fui parte de ella, sí —respondió sin darle importancia

Potter tragó un gran pedazo de pollo a toda prisa y sonrió.

—¡Eso fue jodidamente brillante! Estuve con Peter riéndome por horas, ¿verdad, amigo? —dijo golpeando a Pettigrew en la espalda.

Sirius miró con disgusto como Pettigrew se atragantaba con su comida y tosía algunos pedazos hacia fuera.  _Cavernícolas, estoy rodeado de hombres de las cavernas prehistóricas. Merlín, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

—Entonces, ¿qué hechizos usaste? Escuché que el viejo Sluggy no podía sacarlo de su túnica hasta que McGoogly lo ayudó.

Sirius sonrió orgullosamente.

—Bueno, yo…

Pero nunca logró terminar su oración porque sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera grasosa de un niño que caminaba por las mesas de Gryffindor.  _¿Desde cuándo Hogwarts admit_ _ía_ _vampiros?_ El niño era lamentablemente pálido y flaco. No como Lupin. No, este se veía como si recién se hubiera levantado de su tumba y cualquier persona normal lo hubiera ignorado después de unos cuantos vistazos. Pero el niño, en todo su patetismo, realmente tuvo el atrevimiento de murmurar  _"asquerosos sangre sucia"_ justo cuando pasó en frente de algunos niños de primer año, siendo Lupin uno de ellos.

Más tarde, cuando Sirius se preguntó porqué fue tan rápido en actuar, simplemente se dijo a sí mismo que Lupin era sólo su presa, y como león que protege su presa hasta que termina con ella, él hizo lo mismo. Pero en ese instante, Sirius estaba rojo por la furia e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y disparó el primer encantamiento que le vino a la cabeza, sólo para escuchar que detrás de él alguien lanzó el mismo.

Miró por encima de su hombro, confundido, sólo para ver a Potter sonriéndole de lado, varita en mano y rostro sonrojado.

—Odio a ese niño, bastardo grasiento —murmuró, bajando su varita.

Ambos miraron a Snape quien ahora estaba tirado en el piso con forúnculos del tamaño de huevos de dragón en su rostro. Uno podía decir que se veía mejor… bueno si no fuera por la pus.

La mirada de Sirius y Potter se encontraron y se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato antes de explotar en un ataque de risas junto al resto del Gran Comedor.

—Al parecer, Potter —dijo Sirius, cuando ambos dejaron de reír para recuperar el aliento—, las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Potter se secó una lágrima pérdida de sus ojos.

—James —dijo extendiendo una mano—. Llámame James.

Aquella semana, Sirius concluyó que limpiar retretes no era tan malo cuando tenías un amigo con quien hacerlo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Los ojos de Sirius deambularon por el Gran Comedor, inquietos, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento para poder observar un poco más lejos. _Tampoco está por allí_. Estiró su cuello un poco más lejos hasta que pudo ver bien las mesas de Slytherin.  _Nada_.

—¿A quién estás buscando? —preguntó James, mirando a Sirius curiosamente con la boca llena de patatas.

—A Lupin —respondió cortamente Sirius, haciendo un doble chequeo a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter al lado de James.

Sirius se sentó en su sitio, dándose por vencido y encogiendo los hombros indiferentemente.

—Ha estado ausente por tres días. Me preguntaba si había regresado.

James frunció el ceño.

—No me di cuenta —abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño más profundamente, como si estuviera atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—No sé porque estás tan preocupado. No es la primera vez que falta a clases desde el comienzo del curso —dijo Peter, sirviéndose una porción de pastel de carne por tercera vez.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de que Peter lo hubiera notado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero nunca falta por más de un día o dos.

James tragó su pollo y miró a Sirius con sospecha.

—De todas formas, ¿qué pasa contigo y Lupin? Desde el primer día de clases lo has estado acechando. ¿Estás enamorado de él o algo así?

—Yo te veo acosar a Snape todo el tiempo. ¿Estás  _tú_  enamorado de él? —respondió Sirius bruscamente.

James sonrió.

—Touché.

—La verdad es que tengo una nueva broma en mente y está rogando ser probada. ¿Y qué mejor conejillo de indias que Lupin? —Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, mientras jugueteaba con su comida distraídamente.

James frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo porqué te empeñas en meterte con él. Quiero decir, Snape es un hijo de puta, así que mis acciones están justificadas. Lupin, por el otro lado, me parece un tipo bastante justo. Un poco raro, pero decente.

Sirius bajó su tenedor.

—Lupin no es raro —dijo un poco molesto.

Peter miró a Sirius y luego a James.

—La verdad es que James tiene razón —sonrió ante la mirada de triunfo de este y continuó—. Lupin evita a la gente como si fueran una enfermedad, pasa la mitad de su tiempo en la biblioteca y tiene esos raros ojos atormentados que le pondrían a cualquier hombre cuerdo los pelos de punta —Peter se estremeció involuntariamente.

Sirius bufó.

—Pettigrew a ti incluso los gusarajos te ponen los pelos de punta. Tus palabras difícilmente se pueden tomar con seriedad.

Peter chilló, indignado.

—Bueno, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que pasa la mitad de su tiempo enfermo y necesita volver a casa para recuperarse.

James frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que era su madre o alguien más quien se enfermaba.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. Escuché a McGonagall hablar con Lily Evans ayer. Lupin está realmente enfermo y tuvo que ir a casa por un par de días para recuperarse.

Sirius sintió repentinamente una oleada de preocupación. Lupin ha debido de estar realmente mal para que la enfermera de Hogwarts no haya sido capaz de curarlo. Con rapidez suprimió aquel sentimiento y adoptó su expresión más indiferente.

—Bueno, será mejor que se recupere pronto —gruñó—. Necesito alguien a quien hacerle bromas.

James resopló tan fuerte que el jugo de calabaza salió disparado por su nariz.

—¡Te pateará el trasero! —dijo, limpiándose la nariz con el reverso de su mano—. El tipo es un maldito genio. Me encantó especialmente como se las ingenió para colar _tus propias_ bombas fétidas debajo de tu asiento la última vez.

Peter rió.

—Sí, incluso Binns reaccionó ante eso. Fue graciosísimo.

James imitó la expresión aburrida del profesor Binss.

—" _Sr. Piddlewick, tenga la amabilidad de abstener su intercambio gaseoso durante el horario de clase_ " —golpeó la mesa mientras se rompía en carcajadas—. ¡Clásico!

Sirius sintió el calor subir a su rostro.

—Fue sólo suerte —bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Já! No puedes siquiera admitir que Lupin ha sido más listo que tú en cada una de las bromas que has intentando hacerle.

—Puedo vencer a Lupin en el momento que quiera.

James rodó sus ojos y con un gesto despidió su sentencia.

—Por favor. Apuesto que puedo hechizar a Snape cinco veces antes de que tú te las arregles para tocar incluso un cabello de Lupin.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento con violencia.

—¿Es eso un reto, Potter?

James se puso también de pie, sonriendo.

—¿Qué si lo fuera?

—Entonces acepto. Tan pronto como Lupin regrese a Hogwarts, te mostraré quien es el maldito genio aquí.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Durante los últimos meses, Remus Lupin había estado visitando la Casa de los Gritos para sus transformaciones bajo la excusa de visitar a su madre enferma. De hecho, esta sería la primera luna llena que pasaría en casa desde que empezó la escuela. Al parecer, el ministerio había enviado una carta a John Lupin en la que solicitaban que Remus se registrara el día 15 de Enero, mejor dicho, el día de mañana.

 _Es bueno estar en casa_ , pensó Remus, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la cocina y la sala de estar. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón "especial", con el control remoto de la televisión en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Remus frunció el ceño. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. John Lupin era un fumador de "ocasiones especiales". Quizás un cigarrillo o dos al mes, pero no más que eso. Sin embargo, allí estaba con un cenicero lleno de cenizas y cotillas de cigarrillos; y el purificador en la esquina de la habitación trabajando a un ritmo acelerado para limpiar el aire.

 _Háblale, bebé,_ la voz de su madre sonó dentro de su cabeza.  _No hay nada más terapéutico que desnudarle el alma a alguien._ Remus negó con la cabeza. Su madre y su parloteo psicológico.

De repente, John Lupin notó a su hijo parado en el marco de la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Ven —dijo, haciendo espacio a su lado—. Están repitiendo películas antiguas de James Bond. No querrás perdértelas, ¿no es así?

Remus sonrió y rápidamente se arrimó en el sofá al lado de su padre. Instintivamente, John puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pequeño hijo, acariciando el suave cabello castaño cerca de su oreja derecha. Remus descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Extrañaba esto. Extrañaba los constantes mimos y caricias de sus padres. Extrañaba los pequeños gestos cariñosos y fuertes abrazos. En especial, extrañaba el pequeño capullo de amor y calidez que sus padres creaban sólo para él.

—¿Papá? —dijo Remus, mirando los hilos de humo que soplaba la nariz de su padre.

—¿Uhm?

_Conéctate, bebé, di lo que tengas que decir._

—¿Qué sabes de los Black? —Remus se sorprendió así mismo al hacer la pregunta. No era realmente lo que había tenido la intención de preguntar.

John exhaló un anillo de humo.

—Los Black… uhm… por lo que sé son una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, según mi parecer la más decente de todas. Aunque no me malinterpretes. Son tan podridos, groseros y ostentosos como los otros, solamente que nunca han sido atrapados haciendo nada ilegal. Después de todo, tienen una reputación que mantener. Pero apoyan las artes oscuras, oh sí, sus creencias son tan acentuadas y rígidas como una roca.  _Siempre puros…_ ese es su lema, creo —inhaló y exhaló nuevamente—. La mayor parte del tiempo son inofensivos, siempre y cuando te mantengas fuera de su camino —John se volvió hacia su hijo—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Remus mordió el labio.

—Hay un Black en nuestro año… en Gryffindor.

John Lupin dejó escapar una risita.

—Bueno, eso es algo que nunca se ha escuchado. Al parecer los Black se están volviendo blandos.

_Así que es por eso que Black estuvo tan malhumorado cuando fue seleccionado Gryffindor._

A decir verdad, a Remus le simpatizaba un poco Sirius Black. Era un pequeño arrogante, pero sus intentos fallidos de bromas eran la única fuente de entretenimiento de Remus en Hogwarts. Por alguna razón, Remus encontraba un placer sádico al sacar Black de sus casillas. En sí no era su amigo, pero era algo cercano a uno. Y por supuesto, estaba Lily Evans. Era la niña más agradable de todo el año y parecía enfocada en conseguir que Remus le hablara. Finalmente había cedido a sus intentos el mes pasado y se permitió tener el lujo de un par de conversaciones, pero nunca más que eso. Después de todo, necesitaba tener cuidado.

John y Remus cayeron dentro de un cómodo silencio después de su pequeña conversación, y Remus se encontró poco a poco derivando, mientras su padre continuaba acariciando su cabello rítmicamente. Una particular fuerte ráfaga de humo voló dentro de su nariz, causando que tosiera ligeramente.

Los ojos de John se abrieron exageradamente, y rápidamente se deshizo del cigarrillo, frotando círculos en la espalda de su hijo para calmar la tos.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco, ¿estás bien?

Remus asintió, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó John, relajando su espalda en el sofá.

—Tratarme como si me fuera a romper.

John miró los ojos de su hijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—No seas ridículo. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Remus hizo un mohín.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo. El registro de hombres lobo sigue cambiando sus reglas, y ahora, repentinamente, vienen con esta nueva regulación donde tienen que ser registrados a la edad de diez años. Y lo hacen justo durante la luna llena. Es frustrante… —concluyó.

—Está bien, papá —dijo, sonriendo débilmente—. No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí.

John dejó escapar una risa parecida a un ladrido y dio un puñetazo cariñoso al mentón de Remus.

—Algunas veces, Remus, cuando hablo contigo siento que tienes más años que yo.

Remus dio un puñetazo al brazo de su padre, riendo.

—Nadie puede ser más viejo que tú, vejete arrugado.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito, o alguien en esta casa podría quedarse sin propina el próximo mes.

Remus jadeó.

—No te atreverías.

John se levantó del sofá y se estiró.

—No desafíes a este viejo hombre, muchacho.

Remus se sentó sobre sus rodillas y juntó sus manos delante de su pecho.

—Perdóname, oh maravilloso padre mío. Te lo ruego. Disculpa a este hijo tuyo. No es más que un joven insensato.

John Lupin rió y despeinó el cabello de Remus.

—Por lo que veo has estado leyendo a Shakespeare —miró al reloj de pared—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Te despertaré cuando sea momento de llevarte al cobertizo, ¿está bien? Puedes mantener la televisión encendida si lo deseas.

Remus sonrió, acomodándose en una posición grata, y acurrucándose en el sofá.

—¿Me dejarás dormir en tu sofá especial? —preguntó, sus ojos ya medio cerrados.

—Sí, pero babea en él y mantendré mi palabra sobre lo de tu propina —dijo John Lupin, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. La reserva previa en sus ojos ahora estaba reemplazada por alegría y se sintió un poco tranquilo ahora que habló con su hijo.

—¿Papá?

John se detuvo a medio escalón.

—¿Uhm?

—Realmente puedo lidiar con esto, ¿sabes?

John Lupin se volvió a ver a su hijo, quien estaba asomándose desde el respaldo del sofá.

—Sé que puedes —respondió con sinceridad—. La pregunta es, ¿podré yo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> ¿Soy la única fascinada con la relación de Remus con su padre? Me conmueve muchísimo...


	7. Si no puedes vencerlos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Gracias mil a Kristy por el beteo.

_**En el Ministerio de Magia…** _

John Lupin miró a su hijo de reojo, pero no dijo nada. La transformación de anoche no había sido diferente a las anteriores... mucha sangre, moretones y huesos rotos. Había sanado cada uno de ellos, por supuesto; hasta el más pequeño rasguño. No había marca alguna que señalara que tan dura fue la noche que su hijo tuvo que pasar. Pero allí estaba la fatiga, la única cosa por la cual John Lupin no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le había dado a Remus un poco de poción revitalizadora, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su hijo, se estaba disipando rápidamente y recién acababan de llegar al Ministerio.

Remus se balanceó peligrosamente cuando caminaban por los corredores del registro de hombres lobo, y John lo sostuvo con firmeza del hombro. Hubiera preferido cargarlo todo el camino, pero Remus lloriquearía y se quejaría de lo vergonzoso que era y de como ya era lo suficiente grande y fuerte para caminar por sí solo. _Pequeño mocoso obstinado._

John tocó la puerta ligeramente con su puño e inmediatamente se abrió para revelar a su viejo compañero de secundaria y ahora compañero de trabajo, Lionel White. Incluso ahora, eran los mejores amigos, y de vez en cuando se reunían para beber un par de copas. John Lupin lo admiraba, sobre todo porque era una de las pocas personas que lo habían apoyado cuando Remus fue mordido. Aparte de eso, Lionel tenía un excelente sentido del humor, su apellido siendo a menudo el inicio de sus bromas. Irónicamente, él era todo, menos blanco.

—Te he estado esperando durante horas, compañero. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó, abrazando a John con uno de sus brazos.

—Remus necesitaba un reporte judicial y un examen médico antes de poder ser registrado. Estuvo agotado para cuando acabamos, así que lo dejé descansar media hora. Espero que no te importe —dijo John, entregándole los archivos que estaba cargando.

Lionel hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

—Ahórrate las formalidades, Lupin. No necesito un montón de papeles para saber que Remus está limpio. No te he visto en un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

John alzó en brazos a Remus, ignorando sus débiles sonidos de protesta, y lo colocó en la camilla de examinación.

—He estado mejor.

Lionel se mordió el labio, sus ojos reflejaban la simpatía que sentía por su amigo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Remus, quien estaba esforzándose en no quedarse dormido, y se sintió sonreír para sus adentros.

—Pareces haber crecido desde la última vez que te vi, Remus. ¿Te están dando comida extra en Hogwarts?

Remus rió en voz baja pero no dijo nada, en su lugar prefirió apoyarse en el brazo de su padre. Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, se abrieron nuevamente y luego quedaron entreabiertos.

Lionel se volvió hacia John.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

John asintió y miró a Remus, retirando con cuidado el cabello de sus ojos.

—¿Puedes quedarte despierto un poco más, muchacho? Sólo será un momento.

John se alejó solamente cuando recibió un gesto afirmativo de su hijo, y Lionel rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, asegurándose de que estuvieran fuera del rango de audición de Remus antes de decir nada.

—Escucha, John, no voy a endulzar esto para ti. Este proceso no va a ser fácil para Remus. El diez por ciento de la composición de la tinta es plata. Reglas del Ministerio. Quieren asegurarse de que el código quede impreso para siempre. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir?

John parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Como una cicatriz o quemadura permanente. Pero Len, yo...

Lionel lo interrumpió.

—Te conozco, John. Te vas a romper. Te he visto hacerlo antes. Al parecer no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones cuando Remus está involucrado. Pero te lo ruego ahora... no le muestres tu miedo. Si Remus te ve entrar en pánico, el dolor será más pronunciado para él. Necesito que mantengas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

John se contuvo de pasar una nerviosa mano a través de su cabello. Podía sentir a Remus mirándole intensamente. Así que en cambio, sonrió.

—¿No le puedes dar algún sedante o algo? —su tono de voz era desesperado, suplicante.

Lionel negó con la cabeza.

—Reacciona violentamente con la tinta. Es mejor de esta manera.

John sólo quedó de pie allí por un momento, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de reunir toda la información que había recibido. Finalmente asintió y enderezó sus hombros.

—Acabemos con esto, entonces.

Lionel asintió y caminó de regreso a su escritorio, dándole a Remus una sonrisa en el camino. Sabía que Remus lo estaba observando con sus curiosos ojos color ámbar abiertos con temor. Sin embargo, cuando Lionel se volvió a mirarlo, Remus sólo sonrió amargamente.  _Lo sabe,_ pensó Lionel _,_ mirando atentamente al niño _. John tiene razón, el niño es demasiado listo para su propio bien._

—Necesito que te quites tu camisa y te acuestes sobre tu estómago, Remus —dijo en voz baja mientras recorría con su dedo índice el registro, buscando su nombre.

John sabía que se suponía que debía mantenerse estoico y sin emociones, pero al ver como Lionel cargaba el código en el aparato y lo posicionaba en la base del cuello de Remus, no pudo evitarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hijo y los sostuvo sin apretar. Remus le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo y John cerró sus ojos _. Que sea rápido. Por favor, Dios, deja que sea rápido_. Hubo un leve zumbido del aparato, seguido de un clic al salir la tinta, y luego solamente hubieron gritos ensordecedores que entumecían la mente, resonando en la de John Lupin hasta mucho después de que su hijo perdiera el conocimiento.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Remus —Lily sacudió al dormido muchacho del hombro—. ¡Remus!

—Ungh... —fue todo lo que dijo Remus antes de enterrar su cabeza más profundamente en el círculo de sus brazos.

Otra sacudida violenta.

—¡Remus, despierta!

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando se sentó erguido en su asiento. Parpadeó rápidamente y luego cerró sus ojos con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que sólo era Lily. Ella pudo literalmente ver como su cuerpo se relajaba al apoyarse en el espaldar de la silla.

—Lily —dijo pausadamente, frotándose la cara con su mano.

—La clase ya acabó, Remus —le dijo mirando a su alrededor y señalando el vacío salón de clases—. Llegarás tarde para almorzar.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, asintió y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar, Binns a veces puede llegar a ser muy aburrido —dijo estirando sus músculos y sonriéndole.

Lily alzó una de sus cejas.

—Estábamos teniendo Transformaciones —rió cuando vio que su amigo se sonrojaba tímidamente—. Me sorprende que no hayas acabado castigado. Matthew trató de despertarte cuando McGonagall pasó por tu sitio, pero estabas muerto para el mundo. Extrañamente, te vio, pero lo ignoró por completo.

Lily no ignoró el destello de ansiedad que pasó por los ojos de Remus, pero desapareció antes de que hubiera podido decir algo al respecto.

—¿Crees que le gusto? —preguntó chocando juguetonamente su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya quisieras, Remus Lupin —rió mientras caminaba fuera del salón de clases. Observó como su amigo ponía su mochila sobre su hombro, y lo esperó. Estaba sonriendo, pero su postura gritaba agotamiento. Su rostro se veía extrañamente sonrojado y había una capa brillante de sudor formándose en su frente. No era exagerado que Lily pensara que se veía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un autobús.

—¿Te sientes bien, Remus? —preguntó, preocupada—. McGonagall me dijo que estabas enfermo —colocó una gentil mano sobre su brazo—. Estaba preocupada.

Remus frotó su nuca por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Un poco cansado, pero viviré —dijo sonriendo y moviendo su brazo sutilmente para que la mano de Lily cayera a un lado.

 _Oh, Remus._ Lily sabía que no estaba bien. No sólo porque era evidente en sus ojos, sino porque también lo había visto tomar un par de pastillas muggles antes de la clase.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hicieron en Transformaciones mientras estaba en mi pequeña tierra de fantasía?

—No mucho, en realidad. Sólo cubrimos lo básico. Explotó un par de veces con Black y Potter, pero eso es todo —Lily frunció el ceño en desaprobación—. Yo me mantendría fuera del camino de esos dos si fuera tú. Están planeando algo, lo puedo sentir.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron peculiarmente y sonrió.

—Está bien, Lily. Son bastante inofensivos. Creo que…

Pero Remus nunca pudo completar su oración porque un rayo de luz roja lo golpeó directamente en la parte posterior de su cuello. Pasó un segundo en el cual Lily lo observó, horrorizada, mientras el rostro de Remus se contorneaba en dolor y luego caía al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Remus! —se dio la vuelta, sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Y allí estaban los culpables, y los malditos estúpidos estaban riéndose; al menos uno de ellos lo estaba.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Uhm… veamos. Hasta ahora he conseguido teñir de rosa el cabello de Snape, le he hecho crecer tentáculos en la cabeza, he logrado que su caldero explotara en su cara y lo he hecho caer de cara sobre caca de perro. Una más, Sirius, y ganaré la apuesta —dijo James con aire de suficiencia cuando caminaban por los pasillos vacíos.

—No seas tan confiado, James. Aún tengo tiempo —respondió Sirius con altivez.

James se encogió de hombros.

—No sé porque no te has atrevido a hacerle una broma en Transformaciones. Estuvo durmiendo durante toda la clase. Pudiste haber ganado la apuesta con facilidad.

—Es indigno atacar a un hombre cuando no es consciente del mundo a su alrededor. No hay honor en ese tipo de victoria —dijo Sirius, limpiándose el polvo imaginario de las mangas de su túnica.

James rodó sus ojos.

—Por favor, ¿desde cuándo te importa el honor? Simplemente eres demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo debajo de las narices de McGoogly.

—No lo soy —y era verdad. Sirius no le tenía miedo a nadie. También era verdad que la razón por la cual decidió no hacerle una broma a Lupin en ese momento, no tuvo nada que ver con el honor. Cuando Sirius había visto a Lupin descansar tan plácidamente le pareció incluso cruel fastidiarlo, así que lo dejó ser.

James sonrió burlonamente.

—Entonces estás siendo blando con Lupin, ¿no es así?

Los labios de Sirius se fruncieron.

—No seas asqueroso, Potter.

James se detuvo abruptamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Demuéstralo, entonces. Lupin está allí mismo, caminando delante nuestro —dijo señalando a las dos figuras en frente de ellos—. Los pasillos están vacíos, salvo por Lupin, esa pelirroja, y nosotros. Vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ganar esa apuesta.

Sirius miró a Lupin hablar animadamente con la pelirroja Evans. Vio como ella colocó una mano sobre su brazo y sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien —espetó Sirius, sacando su varita de su túnica y apuntando.  _Estúpido James. Estúpido Lupin. Estúpida cual-sea-su-nombre._

Y de pronto, Lupin colapsó, lo cual no era nada parecido a lo descrito en el libro de donde había aprendido el hechizo. De hecho, no estaba ni siquiera cerca a serlo. Se suponía que Lupin debería haber experimentado un excesivo crecimiento de cabello, no caer al suelo, y Dios…  _¿estaba inconsciente?_

James, por otro lado, no se había dado cuenta de la caída de Lupin en absoluto, y golpeteó la espada de Sirius con entusiasmo.

—¡No puedo creer que finalmente lo lograste! —gritó, pero se detuvo de hacer más festejo cuando vio el rostro de su amigo.  _¿Qué le sucede?_

—¿Sirius?

Sirius lo miró con el rostro blanco como una sábana.

—James, creo que lo maté…

James siguió su mirada, finalmente aterrizando en el cuerpo caído de Remus Lupin.

—Oh, mierda —y de repente, James se encontró siendo empujado contra la pared, furiosos ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó Lily Evans con la varita en alto—. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!

James luchó por mantener su pánico bajo control. ¿Estaba siendo atacado? Ciertamente Evans se veía capaz de asesinarle. ¿Debería sacar su varita y luchar? No, no podría hacer eso. Evans era… bueno… era una  _chica_.

—¡Cálmate, Evans! —dijo, alzando sus manos—. ¡Fue una broma inofensiva, ¿está bien?! ¡No fue nuestra intención que sucediera esto!

Su varita se clavó en su yugular.

—¿Esto es inofensivo para ti, Potter? —preguntó Evans con los dientes apretados—. ¿Lo es? Si ustedes idiotas se hubieran tomado el tiempo en ver más allá de su propio mundo, se hubieran dado cuenta de que Remus ha estado enfermo todo el día —su varita bajó hacia el medio de su pecho, y James tragó saliva—. Pero eso no les interesa, ¿no es así? Todo lo que a ti y a Black les importa son sus pequeñas bromas enfermizas.

—¡SEÑORITA EVANS, BAJE SU VARITA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Evans gruñó pero obedeció, disparándole a James una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia la profesora McGonagall. James dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento, profesora —dijo enderezando su túnica—. Perdí el control. Pero Potter y Black pensaron que sería divertido atacar a Remus por la espalda, y él perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que mechones de cabello salieron volando de su apretado moño.

—¡Santo cielo, niña! ¡Debiste llevarlo a la enfermería! —se volvió hacia Evans y alzó sus brazos con exasperación—. Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Lily miró a su alrededor, desconcertada.

—Estaba justo aquí, profesora. Yo...

James miró fijamente.

—Espera, Sirius se ha ido también.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¿No crees que flores y chocolates es demasiado, Sirius? —preguntó James mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

Sirius se recogió un mechón con un dedo. Estaba creciéndole demasiado largo y estaba empezándole a gustar de esa manera.

—Se llama cortesía, James, pero no me sorprendería que no supieras nada al respecto.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que uno regalaba flores y chocolates en el día de San Valentín —bromeó James, guiñando pícaramente a Sirius—. Ya sabes, como muestra de cariño eterno y  _amoooor_ —simuló desmayarse.

Sirius lo abofeteó y se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

—Cállate y trata de mostrarte culpable.

James graznó indignado.

—¿Culpable? No fui yo quien lo hechizó hasta la inconsciencia y se salió con la suya, mientras que su mejor amigo se quedó limpiando mierda de caballo por el resto de la semana.

Sirius sonrió engreídamente, tirando de las manijas de la puerta.

—Se llama táctica, Potter. Todo buen bromista debe tenerla.

James resopló.

—Táctica, mi trasero. Estabas ocupado salvando a la damisela en peligro. Peligro que  _tú_  creaste, debo añadir.

Sirius ignoró a su amigo y miró alrededor de la enfermería, localizando a Lupin en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventana. Estaba acostado de lado, de espaldas a ellos, pero Sirius reconocería esa mata de cabello en cualquier lugar. Lupin y Snape eran los únicos en Hogwarts con el cabello más allá de los hombros, y Lupin era el único que podía llevarlo sin parecer una niña o un grasiento hijo de puta. Caminó hacia la cama de Lupin y dejó los chocolates y flores en la mesita de noche.

James le dio golpecitos con su dedo al cuerpo, vacilante.

—¿Está respirando?

Sirius se asomó con cautela, tratando de ver más allá del velo de cabello que cubría el rostro de Lupin.

—Lo estaba la última vez que revisé. Solamente está durmiendo —se volvió para mirar a su mejor amigo y se encogió de hombros—. Quizás deberíamos irnos. Quiero decir, ya me disculpé, ¿no es así? —dijo, señalando los pequeños regalos que había colocado en la mesita.

—En realidad, la última vez que lo comprobé, una disculpa involucraba las palabras "Lo siento", Black —ambos, James y Sirius saltaron al escuchar la voz de Lupin, ronca por recién haber despertado. Lupin se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con sus puños—. Aunque gracias por los chocolates —dijo, cogiendo uno y metiéndoselo a la boca.

—Estás despierto —dijo James, señalando lo más obvio.

Lupin rió.

—Es un poco difícil dormir con personas toqueteando mi cara. ¿Quieren un poco? —preguntó, acercándoles la caja de chocolates. Sonrió cuando ambos se sirvieron unos cuantos y se movieron un poco hacia su lado—. Siéntense. Es fin de semana, hay un montón de chocolate y las palabras de disculpas no son tan difíciles de decir.

Sirius bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Está claro?! ¿Quién sabía que serías tan débil? El hechizo ni siquiera funcionó, y tú fuiste todo afeminado y te desmayaste.

Lupin rió entre dientes y Sirius realizó en ese momento que se había dado cuenta que se estaba comportando como un niñato insolente y estaba divirtiéndose por ello. Pero de repente, el niño de ojos color ámbar se detuvo y frunció el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que el hechizo reaccionó con los analgésicos que tomé antes o algo. No sabría decirte. Pero bueno, no importa —dijo, metiéndose otro pedazo de chocolate en la boca.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro, sintiéndose culpables. Sirius quería disculparse nuevamente, esta vez un poco más educadamente, pero no pudo derribar a su orgullo. Así que, en vez de eso, cambió el tema de conversación a algo que lo estaba molestando desde que Lupin despertó.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Lupin se metió nuevamente otro chocolate a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando despertaste. Tenías el rostro hacia el otro lado. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Lupin frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Simplemente creo que… te sentí.

James lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes algo, Lupin, eso no ayuda en nada para calmar tu reputación de chico extraño en la escuela.

Lupin se encogió de hombros, pero Sirius notó un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y mentalmente maldijo a James por ser tan insensible.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y arreglándose su túnica.

Lupin sonrió y rápidamente cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. Antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera reaccionar o registrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, sus cejas y las de James estaban creciendo a una velocidad demencial.

—Sí, estamos bien —rió Lupin.

Después de eso, todos explotaron en carcajadas. James incluso abrió la cortina de cejas y sonrió ampliamente a ambos antes de exclamar:

—¡Te lo dije, es un maldito genio!

Visitaron a Remus todos los días después de aquel día, acompañándoles de vez en cuando el pequeño Peter. Y eso fue suficiente para empezar una de las más legendarias amistades que Hogwarts conoció. No es que repentinamente Remus hubiera arrojado toda su reserva y cautela hacia el viento. Pero debió saber desde el mismo principio que era muy difícil no ser amigo de una persona tan amigable, sarcástica y maravillosa como Remus Lupin; y era más difícil aún de rechazar, no importaba que fuera lo que dijera Sirius. Y después de todo, Sirius, James y Peter sólo eran alumnos de primer año, concluyó Remus después de unos meses. Nunca descubrirían su secreto, ¿no es así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Y por fin... se juntaron los Merodeadores.


	8. El verano pasó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Traducción del capítulo 8, auspiciado por: El beteo de Kristy y el amor a los cachorros.

**_En el Andén 9 ¾…_ **

Los ojos de Sirius siguieron a James Potter cuando se despidió de todos y caminó hacia sus padres. El Sr. y la Sra Potter, observó Sirius, parecían cualquier cosa menos sangre puras. Era bien sabido que los Potter eran asquerosamente ricos, sin embargo su apariencia y conducta no reflejaban nada de eso. Sus túnicas eran demasiado casuales, sonreían demasiado, hablaban demasiado, se movían demasiado, toqueteaban demasiado, y la señora Potter, de quien James obviamente heredó su cabellera, ni siquiera había  _tratado_  de verse presentable.

Sirius frunció el ceño. A veces no comprendía como cosas tan diferentes que lo que le habían enseñado funcionaban igual de bien.

Hubo un toque repentino en su hombro y Sirius se volvió a mirar a su segundo mejor amigo: Remus Lupin. Sí, ahora estaban en proceso de llamarse por el primer nombre, y por mucho que Sirius odiara admitirlo, el muchacho era  _jodidamente_  una buena compañía. No era como Peter, a quien Sirius había despreciado desde un principio, pero se terminó acostumbrando, tal y como uno eventualmente le coge cariño al lunar peludo que se tiene en el trasero sólo porque es algo inevitable. (No es que tuviera un lunar peludo, por supuesto). De hecho, una vez que empezaron realmente a hablar con Remus, ambos, James y Sirius, se encontraron encariñándose con él al instante; especialmente James, quien parecía tener la tendencia de vincularse con las personas muy fácilmente.

—Entonces, nos vemos el próximo año —dijo Sirius finalmente, extendiéndole una mano a Remus.

Remus rió, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—No puedes dejar esa fachada, ¿no es así, Sirius? —sin embargo, le estrechó la mano—. Mi padre está de pie cerca del final del andén, por allí —dijo apuntando hacia su derecha—. Pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, así que trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius metió rápidamente los fuegos artificiales que James le había dado antes de irse en sus bolsillos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Nunca.

Remus alzó ambas cejas y sonrió. Apretó el hombro de Sirius una última vez, y se alejó. Sirius observó al chico de cabellos largos tomar una ruta más larga hacia el final del andén, serpenteando a través de la multitud con admirable facilidad. Una vez que consiguió estar cerca de la barrera, se detuvo, y golpeteó la punta de sus zapatos en el suelo, como si estuviera preparándose para correr. Su expresión se parecía a la de un guepardo preparado para cazar a su presa. Sirius siguió la dirección de la mirada de Remus y acabó encima de quien supuso que sería su padre.

El primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Sirius una vez que sus ojos aterrizaron en el Sr. Lupin, fue que ese no era el hombre con el que uno querría cruzarse. Remus era una copia idéntica de su padre, hasta la última peca; pero donde Remus era delgado y pequeño, John Lupin era ancho y musculoso. No era lo suficientemente alto para ser considerado enorme, pero su físico le hacía parecer más grande de lo que realmente era. Sirius recordó a Remus mencionar que una vez había sido auror.  _Debe saber de los_ _Black_ _, entonces._ Las facciones juveniles del Sr. Lupin se veían empañadas por sus ojos duros y fríos y su prominente mentón. Estaba tan impasible que si no hubiera sido por su ocasional parpadeo, Sirius lo hubiera confundido por una estatua.

La mirada de Sirius se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo, quien ya se había lanzado a correr de una manera loca, preparándose para dar un salto. Pero apenas había llegado un par de centímetros cerca al Sr. Lupin, cuando el hombre súbitamente se dio la vuelta y tomó a Remus del cuello de su camisa. Pasaron varios segundos de tensión en los cuales el Sr. Lupin simplemente se quedó allí con su hijo colgando un metro sobre el suelo del collar de su camisa. Sirius consideró pedir ayuda porque el hombre se veía capaz de ser un abusador infantil, pero entonces Remus golpeó a su padre en broma, se echó a reír y se abrazaron. Sirius sintió sus labios fruncirse en disgusto ante la pública exhibición de cariño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente aquí? ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios insistían en  _tocarse_  tanto?

Una voz ronca rompió los pensamientos de Sirius

—¿Piensa el joven maestro quedarse en la estación todo el día?

Sirius rodó sus ojos y miró hacia abajo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—Kreacher —no le gustaba el elfo doméstico, ni un poquito. Su expresión era demasiado sardónica y confiada para un simple elfo, y su comportamiento era absolutamente inaceptable. _Madre mima demasiado a esta cosa_ —. Muéstrame el camino, Kreacher.

—Como desee el joven maestro. El amo y ama no estarán en casa hasta la cena, pero han dejado instrucciones específicas que usted tiene que cumplir una vez que lleguemos a casa.

 _Como si fuera realmente a cumplirlas._ De todos modos, Sirius asintió. No había estado esperando que sus padres fueran a la estación. Había asuntos mucho más importantes que recibir a su hijo que regresaba de la escuela, incluso si éste hubiera estado fuera por un poco más que medio año. Tenía sentido, concluyó. Sin embargo, al recordar a los Potter y a Remus y su padre, e incluso a los Pettigrew, Sirius deseó que no hubiera sido así.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus entró a la cocina, limpio y ligeramente mojado. Había llegado tarde a casa por la manera abismal de conducir que tenía su padre. Sin mencionar que se habían perdido dos veces y para colmo de mal había empezado a llover. Para cuando llegaron de verdad a la cabaña, estaban empapados, sucios y bastante disgustados. Su madre les había gritado y mandado a los dos al baño, quejándose de los pisos limpios y de los jodidos magos todo el tiempo.

Se había terminado de duchar hacía media hora, pero había estado evitando la cocina con la esperanza de que su madre se tranquilizara un poco. Al parecer, su táctica había funcionado, porque Delilah Lupin estaba tarareando mientras preparaba la ensalada.

No levantó la mirada cuando le habló.

—Remus, cariño, ¿podrías poner la mesa?

Remus asintió y empezó a ordenar los cubiertos tendidos en desorden en el mostrador.

—¿Cómo ha estado la escuela? —preguntó, manteniendo una conversación.

El rostro de Remus se iluminó instantáneamente ante la pregunta.

—¡Es tan genial! Quiero decir, papá me contó antes como era, pero ¡oh, mamá! ¡Me gustaría que te permitieran ver el lugar! Hay tanta magia en todas partes y estas pinturas bizarras, y...

Delilah Lupin rió.

—Despacio, bebé. Respirar es esencial para la salud —se limpió las manos en la toalla de la cocina y puso la ensalada en la mesa—. Aunque suenas feliz y eso es lo único que importa —dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu cuello?

Remus dobló la última servilleta.

—Todavía tengo punzadas después de las transformaciones, pero aparte de eso casi nunca me doy cuenta que está ahí.

Del se volvió para verificar el asado.

—Uhm... Lionel dijo que tu cuerpo eventualmente se adaptaría, pero a veces me preocupa.

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Es mi trabajo, bebé. ¡La cena está lista! —gritó, poniéndose los guantes de cocina.

Remus rió y se sentó.

—En realidad, me sorprende que le hayas permitido manejar tu nuevo coche a papá hacia la estación y de regreso —miró hambriento como su madre ponía el pollo perfectamente dorado sobre la mesa y se sentaba.

—Pensé que debía darle un respiro. Ha estado pidiéndomelo desde que compre esa cosa. Dime... —descansó su mentón en una de sus manos—. ¿Qué tan malo fue?

—Si fuera tú, mantendría esas llaves del coche escondidas a cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

John Lupin entró a la cocina estrepitosamente.

—Escuché eso, pequeño mocoso —dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa—. Aunque honestamente, cariño. No estuve  _tan_  mal —le sonrió con dulzura y se sirvió la comida que había en la mesa.

Remus resopló.

—Papá, derribaste cinco señales de tráfico diferentes en tres caminos distintos. No estuviste tan mal, estuviste espantoso.

John apuñaló su pollo, malhumorado.

—Sabes, realmente necesitamos hacer algo con su boca. Es incontrolable. Uno pensaría que después de once años de cuidado y mimos, al menos se mostraría un poco agradecido y apoyaría a su viejo padre.

—Tú no fuiste quien lo llevo en el vientre durante nueve meses. Es natural para él serle leal a su madre. ¿No es así, cariño? —dijo, estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo.

Remus sonrió con intención hacia su padre y se inclinó ante la caricia de su madre.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

La cena continuó de esa manera, más que a menudo acompañada de burlas sin sentido y bromas sobre el trabajo y casa. Era más que evidente que a través de la conversación tenían la intención de ponerse al día de lo que se perdieron en los últimos seis meses. De hecho, no fue hasta que estaban comiendo el helado de chispas de chocolate, favorito de Remus, que John Lupin mencionó lo que le estaba preocupando desde que estuvieron en la estación.

—Había un muchacho observándote en la estación, Remus —dijo casualmente, mientras tragaba un bocado de helado.

Remus alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Uhm, cabello negro, ligeramente bronceado y de contextura mediana.

 _Ha debido de ser James o Sirius,_ pensó Remus.

John frunció el ceño.

—Se veía como si hubiera algo desagradable bajo su nariz.

_Definitivamente Sirius._

—Es el chico Black de quien te había hablado.

Su padre lo miró, la preocupación grabada en cada línea de su cara.

—¿Es un amigo?

—Un conocido —dijo Remus con desdén. Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su madre sobre él. La ignoró y en cambio le sonrió a su padre—. Relajate, papá. Apenas nos hablamos —sabía que su madre podía ver a través de sus mentiras, pero si se dio cuenta de algo, no lo comentó, y Remus estaba agradecido de ello.

Más tarde, cuando Delilah Lupin subió las escaleras para ver a su hijo, besó su frente y observó que el ritmo de la respiración de su pecho subía y bajaba con inquietud.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, cariño.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius besó a su madre, tocando su mejilla con la de ella.

—Madre —saludó secamente. Asintió con la cabeza a Orión Black—. Padre —se sentó en el asiento más alejado de ellos y esperó a que Kreacher le sirviera. La comida olía particularmente bien el día de hoy, y el estómago de Sirius dio un vuelco cuando el elfo domestico llenó su plato obedientemente.

—Es bueno que estés aquí, Sirius —dijo su padre amablemente—. Hay unos asuntos urgentes que necesitamos conversar contigo. En primer lugar, tu madre y yo queremos felicitarte por tus sobresalientes resultados. Tuvimos nuestras dudas después de la selección, pero tu rendimiento ha hecho justicia al apellido Black.

Sirius asintió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no comer demasiado rápido. ¿A quién le importaban las notas? Estaba hambriento.

—Comprendo que Gryffindor no es el ambiente más adecuado para ti, pero Dumbledore es un hombre difícil de convencer. Sin embargo, tengo aún un par de cartas en la mano. Estoy seguro de que podré llegar a un acuerdo que se adecue a tus necesidades.

Sirius tragó.

— _Au contraire,_ padre _._  Eso es innecesario. Te lo aseguro. He encontrado el ambiente de Gryffindor bastante satisfactorio.

—No seas ridículo, Sirius —espetó su madre, mirándolo con ojos duros y fríos—. Gryffindor está repleto de todo tipo de gente baja... mestizos, sangres sucias y cualquieras. Espero que no estés fraternizando con ninguno de ellos.

Sirius bajó su tenedor y miró directamente a los ojos de su madre.

—Lo estoy; de hecho, con tres de ellos.

Sus padres lo miraron más que indignados, y Orion Black estrelló su mano en la mesa con furia. Pero fue su esposa quien habló primero.

—Entonces sugiero que rompas lazos con ellos inmediatamente. Deberías ya de saber que esas personas... esas  _inmundicias_ nunca podrán llegar a nuestros estándares o conseguir la pureza que nosotros poseemos. Son incivilizados y lamentables, Sirius. Te lo hemos enseñado una y otra vez.

La ira se acrecentó en Sirius como el fuego. Había tenido desacuerdos con su madre antes, pero esto...  _esta_  ira era nueva para él. Eran unos mentirosos, todos ellos. Todo lo que decían sobre los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles era mentira. Estas personas no querían su dinero; ciertamente no eran crueles o desagradables, y comían, dormían y respiraban tal y como los demás de la comunidad sangre pura. De hecho, se había divertido más en estos seis meses que en toda su vida. Y Sirius, siendo la persona directa que era, sintió que tenía todo el derecho de decirlo.

—Esas  _inmundicias_ , madre, ahora son mis amigos —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Son diferentes, sí, pero sus diferencias no deben ser menospreciadas. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo deberes que atender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> ¡Black está madurando! :'3


	9. Pequeño corazón negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: No me hago responsable de las ganas que sientan de asesinar a cierto personaje o de una que otra lagrimilla perdida. Y gracias Kristy, como siempre, por el beteo que me da la seguridad de publicar esto.

**_Hogwarts, segundo año..._ **

Sirius, James y Peter observaron en silencio como Remus doblaba su última ropa interior y la metía a su mochila. Sirius miró a Peter y luego a James, quien finalmente asintió en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ritual. Cada mes tomaban turnos para preguntarle a Remus a donde iba, y cada mes respondía las mismas excusas poco convincentes.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Rem? —preguntó James casualmente, recostado contra la cabecera.

Remus no alzó la mirada, y en su lugar, cerró la cremallera de su mochila.

—Sí, volveré a casa por un día. Mi tía Angus falleció ayer. Era muy cercana a mi madre —dijo, sonando más cansado que deprimido. Se sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y pasó su otra mano a través de su despeinada cabellera.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

—Entonces tu madre está bien —dijo con lentitud, con el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra.

Los hombros de Remus se tensaron visiblemente y miró a Sirius con intriga.

—Está bien, gracias. ¿Por qué preguntas? —arrojó su mochila al hombro, el vaso aún en una mano y caminó hacia la puerta, su mano posándose sobre la perilla cuando volvió la mirada hacia ellos una última vez.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba enferma el mes anterior, así que supuse que estaría especialmente angustiada —miró los ojos de Remus con rencor—. Al fin y al cabo, la tía Angus era  _muy_  cercana.

El vaso se rompió en un millón de pequeños fragmentos en la mano de Remus y cayó silenciosamente al piso alfombrado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Remus, murmurando rápidamente un hechizo para juntar todos los fragmentos.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción. Sin embargo, James y Peter miraron horrorizados la mano de Remus. El grueso cristal le había hecho un profundo corte, lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar a cualquier niño de doce años llorando y gimoteando de dolor. Y Remus ni siquiera había dado un respingo. Había sangre cayendo, roja y constante de su herida a la alfombra, y Remus no parecía haberse dado cuenta en absoluto.

—Rem —dijo James con lentitud—, tu mano.

Remus miró su mano distraídamente y sus mejillas se pusieron pálidas.

—Ah. Ah, sí. No es nada. Haré una parada donde madame Pomfrey; está de camino —se movió nerviosamente de un pie a otro—. Así que, sí... bueno... los veré en un par de días —sonrió débilmente—. Adiós.

Salió antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo más.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Se olvidó de llevarse su cepillo de dientes.

James rodó los ojos a Peter, y decidió, en cambio, dirigir su atención a Sirius.

—No tenías porqué ser tan desagradable con él, ¿sabes? Claramente estaba alterado por algo.

—Siendo " _algo_ " la palabra clave, ya que esta es la tercera vez que  _la tía Angus_  muere desde primer año. Odio que me mientan —gruñó Sirius—. Mis padres lo hacen todo el tiempo y ahora Remus está haciendo lo mismo. ¡Detesto eso, maldita sea!

James se levantó de su cama súbitamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, ocasionalmente pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Está siguiendo un patrón, lo sé; pero no logró descubrir cual es. Nunca se va el mismo día, pero cada mes... cada mes es como si hubiera una tragedia planificada a punto de ocurrir.

Sirius rió amargamente.

—Sí, e irónicamente, juzgando por el estado en el que regresa, al parecer la tragedia le sucede a él más que a alguien de su familia. ¿Qué tan estúpidos cree que somos? No hay nada que averiguar. Está bastante claro que es un estúpido, maldito hipócrita...

—¿Te puedes callar por un momento, Sirius? —explotó James—. Sé que estás enfadado con él, pero ambos sabemos que Remus no es de los que mienten. Obviamente hay algo mal y está esforzándose mucho en ocultarlo de nosotros.

—¿C-creen que esté enfermo? —chilló Peter, mordiéndose el labio ante las miradas inquisidoras de Sirius y James—. Ya saben, de una enfermedad muggle o algo parecido. Hay unas cuantas que ni siquiera la magia puede curar, y él es mestizo, por lo que es más vulnerable a ellas que ustedes dos.

James lo miró escépticamente.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad requeriría tratamiento mensual?

Peter pasó una mano nerviosa por su rostro, con los ojos cerrándose cuando respiró profundamente.

—Hay una llamada leucemia. Escuché a mi madre hablar de ella una vez... Por lo general, una transfusión mensual de sangre te mantiene saludable... dentro de lo que cabe... pero aún mejor de como estarías sin ella —levantó sus pies de la cama y sonrió débilmente—. Aunque no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Remus nos contaría si las cosas llegasen a empeorar, ¿verdad?

Sirius y James se miraron entre sí.

Más tarde, aquella noche, los dos se escabulleron en la biblioteca para averiguar más de la explicación de Peter sobre la ausencia de Remus. Después de que regresaron no durmieron durante el resto de la noche, sudando y estremeciéndose cada vez que pensaban en su amigo. Y en todo lo que Sirius podía pensar mientras daba vueltas en su cama era que sucedería si hoy hubiera sido el último día de Remus, y que haría sin su amable y dulce amigo; y  _oh Dios,_  nunca se tomó la molestia de rezar o de ir a la iglesia, pero _, por favor, por favor, que Remus esté bien._

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Se necesitaron dos días enteros después de aquella fatídica noche para que Sirius finalmente reuniera el suficiente valor para hablar con Remus de sus desapariciones mensuales. El saber de que Peter pudiera estar en lo cierto lo estaba matando por dentro, y encontró difícil incluso ver a su amigo sin una detallada descripción de cada enfermedad flotando en frente de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que James y Peter estaban teniendo los mismos problemas que él, pero Peter era un cobarde, y mientras que Sirius encontraba mayor consuelo afrontando la situación, James decidió ignorarla y pretender que nunca sucedió.

Sirius logró convencer a Remus de acompañarle a caminar por el lago aquella mañana, sin prestarle atención a la fulminante mirada de James y a los gimoteos ocasionales de Peter. ¿Qué sucedería si Remus admitía que lo que supuso Peter era correcto? ¿Qué harían entonces? James había llegado incluso al punto de querer unirse a la caminata, pero McGonagall había escogido ese preciso momento para llamarlo para la prueba de buscador. Así que James se fue, aunque a regañadientes, con Peter siguiéndole.

Antes de que se fuera, le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Sirius. Una mirada que estaba atrapada entre una advertencia y una súplica silenciosa que le pedía más tiempo.

Apenas habían llegado al lago cuando Remus, exhausto de la caminata, se sentó pesadamente y se quitó los zapatos. Metió sus pies en el lago y suspiró con satisfacción cuando el agua fría pasó por encima de sus dedos y espinillas.

—Vamos, Sirius, el agua está bastante fresca —ofreció cerrando sus ojos.

Sirius miró el agua, vacilante. Meter sus pies... ¿allí?  _¿Por qué?_

—Si el Calamar Gigante decide atacarte te prometo que iré contigo, mano con mano —dijo Remus, riendo en voz baja.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo —pero de todos modos, Sirius se sacó sus zapatos y se dio cuenta que Remus estaba en lo correcto, y que el agua estaba realmente agradablemente fría. El invierno aún no empezaba, y a juzgar por el clima, este año haría su presencia sutil y eventualmente.

Se sentaron así por un largo rato. De vez en cuando Sirius observaba a su amigo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Remus se había cortado el pelo cabello este verano. Aún estaba largo para los estándares normales, pero ahora apenas rozaba sus hombros. Estaba increíblemente desigual y mal cortado, y hacia que Remus se viera incluso más duro que antes. Aun así, concluyó Sirius, se veía bien de una manera un tanto extraña.

—¿Remus? —dijo finalmente Sirius, después de respirar nerviosamente.

Remus abrió sus ojos ligeramente y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Uhm?

_Mejor ir al grano._

—¿Te estás muriendo?

Remus lo miró fijamente por un momento, parpadeando. Entonces, de repente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió fuertemente, con su voz resonando en su garganta. Sirius esperó pacientemente una respuesta, a pesar de que sentía sonrojarse. Cuando Remus se detuvo finalmente, lo miró con esos abundantes ojos color ámbar que brillaban extrañamente bajo el sol, y Sirius no pudo evitar mirarlos con admiración.

Remus tocó su mejilla delicadamente.

—A veces, Sirius... desearía estarlo —dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia el agua.

Sirius no se perdió esa mirada en los ojos de Remus. Fue sinceridad. No, Remus no se estaba muriendo, pero su respuesta no fue algo mejor; porque Sirius sabía que su amigo no estaba siendo sarcástico cuando lo dijo. Había dicho cada palabra en serio. Una ira ciega se apoderó de Sirius, nublando todo tipo de pensamiento racional que poseía y antes de que supiera que es lo estaba haciendo sostuvo a Remus del cuello de su camisa y enseñó sus dientes con furia.

—Nunca —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Remus.  _Nunca_.

El chico de los ojos ámbar se quedó mirándole por un momento, como si estuviera buscando algo en Sirius que no podía encontrar, pero que, de todos modos, sabía que estaba allí. Para entonces, Sirius había dejado de jadear, pero su ira aún estaba ahí, y le devolvió la mirada a Remus, asegurándose de que hubiera recibido su mensaje.

Fue entonces cuando Remus lo abrazó. Fue repentino, y la reacción inmediata de Sirius fue endurecerse, sus brazos bloqueándose firmemente a sus costados. La última vez que había sido abrazado fue... bueno... nunca. Los Black nunca creían mucho en el contacto físico, excepto por el de las cortesías esenciales. Incluso en Hogwarts, él y James siempre solían pelear amigablemente, pero nunca se habían abrazado realmente. Una vez que la incomodidad pasó, Sirius descubrió que le gustaba sentir los brazos de Remus fuertemente alrededor de él. Era cálido, y amistoso, y algo más completamente distinto que estaba contento por no saber. Así que, después de unos segundos, Sirius le devolvió el abrazo a Remus, envolviendo sus brazos con incertidumbre alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su amigo, aferrándose con la misma presión.

 _Todo estará bien,_ pensó. Siempre y cuando Remus se aferrara a él de esa manera, Sirius sabía que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría allí para su amigo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Sirius!

Sirius enterró su cabeza debajo de su almohada.

—Vete, James.

El colchón se sacudió violentamente.

—¡Levántate, es importante!

Sirius abrió sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, sólo para ver el reloj en su mesita de noche. Gruñó sonoramente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

—James, son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no pueda esperar a que amanezca?

—Remus.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y se sentó rápidamente. Sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la figura dormida en la cama frente a la suya.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó con incertidumbre. Remus parecía estar bien desde su ángulo.

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo una corazonada. Sólo necesito que me aclares un par de cosas —dijo James mirando también a Remus nerviosamente.

Sirius se hizo a un lado, haciendo espacio para que James se sentara y se pasó los dedos por su cabello. Notó que James llevaba encima un tomo enorme en sus manos, su pulgar separando una de las páginas. Sirius entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad para leer el título:  _Criaturas mágicas y sus características._

—¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para estudiar, Potter?

James se mordió el labio.

—Sirius, necesito que me digas que es lo que estábamos haciendo la noche en la que Remus desapareció.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Cualquiera —dijo James agitando sus manos exasperadamente—. La primera que recuerdes.

La noche en la que los dos estuvieron en la biblioteca, investigando sobre enfermedades muggle pasó por los ojos de Sirius.

—La biblioteca —susurró Sirius, estremeciéndose por el frío que lo recorrió de manera repentina.

James asintió, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

—Ambos regresamos y nos sentamos en el alfeizar de la ventana durante horas —vio a Sirius asentir y reprimir otro escalofrío—. ¿Recuerdas que tipo de noche era?

Sirius cerró sus ojos, recordando.

—Un poco cálida… creo que sin estrellas… recuerdo mirar la luna llena y preguntarme si sería la última de Remus —se encogió de hombros un poco hacia el final, tratando de verse casual al respecto.

—Y el mes pasado, Sirius. El mes pasado, ¿recuerdas a Peter diciéndonos que los niños muggles creían que la luna estaba hecha de queso? Y el mes anterior a ese, nos asignaron un ensayo de astronomía de dos metros sólo porque la luna estaba llena y despejada. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Sirius recordaba. En realidad, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero había elegido hacer caso omiso de los hechos.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, James? —preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta pero negándola al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Sirius? ¡Remus es un hombre lobo! —exclamó en voz baja, dejando que el libro que estaba llevando se cayera y abriera.

Sirius habría golpeado a James en ese preciso momento por pensar siquiera en Remus de una manera tan repugnante. Por acusarlo de algo tan vil e inhumano. Pero de pronto, sus ojos cayeron en la imagen del libro, y supo que no podía ignorarlo más. Todo encajaba… las desapariciones de Remus sólo en las noches de luna llena, sus repentinas explosiones de fuerza, sus ansias de comer carne justo antes de que se fuera, sus ojos volviéndose más oscuros…  _Oh, Dios._

El cerebro de Sirius estaba confundido, su visión nublosa. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía atreverse a aceptar la verdad.  _¡No, no, no!_ Su mente traidora siguió reproduciendo versiones distorsionadas de todos los momentos que pasó junto a Remus, sólo que, esta vez, la risa dulce y tenue de Remus sonaba dura y cruel en sus oídos. Sus grandes ojos de color ámbar ahora estaban reducidos a dos pequeñas hendiduras negras. Su amigo se estaba transformando en una bestia sedienta de sangre justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Es luna llena mañana. Le contaré a Peter y lo vamos enfrentar.

Sirius parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que James estaba sugiriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Es hora de que Remus aprenda a confiar en nosotros.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Ey, Remus! —corearon James y Peter, dejándose caer en su cama junto a él. Sirius, en cambio, optó por sentarse en una de las sillas más cercanas a la cama.

Remus no alzó la mirada, pero continuó escribiendo a una velocidad constante.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Torturando a Snivellus y a los Slytherins. Nada nuevo —dijo James sin darle importancia, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Remus—. ¿Y tú?

Remus le hizo cosquillas a James en la nariz con el final de su pluma, haciéndole estornudar.

—Deberes de Pociones.  _Explique cómo y porqué las pociones para asesinar pueden resultar fatales._ Créeme, Slughorn finalmente ha perdido el juicio por su vejez.

James y Peter rieron, mientras que Sirius simplemente sonrió débilmente. Este pequeño hecho no pasó desapercibido por Remus, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Sirius era una persona de humor cambiante por naturaleza. Sin duda alguna, seguramente estaba de mal humor porque chocó su  _majestuoso_ dedo gordo con alguna pieza de mobiliario de  _mal gusto_.

James se acostó en la almohada.

—Entonces, ¿irás a casa hoy, Rem?

Remus dejó de escribir.

—Ehm… sí — _No significa nada. Es sólo una pregunta_ —. ¿Cómo sabías?

—Oh, simplemente una corazonada.

 _Ves, te lo dije. No hay razón alguna por la cual entrar en pánico._ Remus escribió el último par de líneas de su ensayo y rodó el pergamino cuidadosamente.

James vio distraídamente como su amigo cerraba el tintero.

—Oye, Remus, tú nos consideras tus mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Remus se levantó de la cama, sonriendo.  _Debería haberlo sabido._

—Uhm… si quieres algo, James, sólo tienes que pedirlo. No hay necesidad de que me lamas el culo.

Peter miró a James, quien miró a Sirius, quien seguía mirando con determinación sus uñas y mordiéndose el labio en un ritmo frenético. James se contuvo de fruncir el ceño ante el comportamiento de Sirius. A veces simplemente no entendía al muchacho y,  _maldición,_  se supone que debería estar ayudando.

—En realidad —dijo James, volviendo su mirada hacia Remus—, la última vez que te fuiste estuvimos jugando a este juego de confesiones, y nos enteramos de un montón de cosas… ya sabes, secretos oscuros y profundos —James le guiñó un ojo y movió sus manos animadamente para enfatizar su punto—. Pero te lo perdiste. Así que… ¿tienes alguna cosa que confesar, hijo mío? —dijo adoptando una expresión de seriedad.

Remus metió sus libros en su mochila y se sonrojó cuando murmuró su respuesta:

—Ehm… a mis padres aún les gusta darme un beso de buenas noches.

Incluso Sirius alzó la mirada ante eso y James luchó contra su impulso de reír. Remus no aparentaba para nada ser una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—¿Y…? —continuó Peter, ahogando una risita.

Remus se rascó la cabeza.

—A mi madre le gusta mostrar mis fotos de bebé desnudo a extraños de la calle. Cree que solía tener un trasero muy lindo. Por suerte, es muggle, así que no se mueven.

James se pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado. Dios, Remus realmente era muy mimado.

—¿Y…?

—Cuando tenía tres años quise ver si era posible pasar gente por el inodoro como en los dibujos animados, así que yo…

—Remus, ¡detente! ¿Está bien? —James saltó disparado de la cama y avanzó hacia él—¡Lo sabemos! ¡Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo!

—Oh —un torbellino de emociones pasó por la mente de Remus, despojándole de todas las defensas que había construido durante todo este tiempo—. Oh —la fachada desapareció. Lo sabían, y estaban jugando con él.  _Molestándole, burlándose_ —. ¡Oh, Dios! —colapsó al suelo, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo en contener sus lágrimas. Su padre se lo había advertido, pero nunca lo escuchó.  _Y ahora…_ Remus los miró, suplicante—. Por favor… por favor… no se lo digan a nadie. Yo… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No lloraría. Ya lo consideraban un monstruo, no les daría la impresión de que también era patético—. Nunca he lastimado a nadie… pero si alguien se enterara… yo… —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos—. Dumbledore no sería capaz de hacer nada… me atraparían… y lo juro… —estaba jadeando ahora, su aliento saliendo en grandes bocanadas temblorosas—. Lo juro, no les molestaré… me mantendré lo más alejado posible. Sólo, por favor, por favor…

James miró fijamente a Remus. Esta no era la reacción que había estado esperando. Había imaginado una reacción de sorpresa, quizá una disculpa en voz baja… pero esto… este desastre inválido en el suelo… la mirada rota en los grandes y expresivos ojos de Remus… el dolor… la desesperación. ¿Realmente pensaba tan poco de ellos?

Miró a sus amigos con impotencia. A juzgar por la expresión de Peter, tampoco había esperado esta reacción repentina, y Sirius… bueno, Sirius había tomado un repentino interés en un libro que había sacado de su baúl. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos haría algo al respecto.

En dos zancadas, se arrodilló al lado de Remus y retiró ambas manos que estaban enterradas profundamente en los cabellos de color miel oscura.

—Remus… Rem… mírame —James se arrepintió de pedirle eso cuando su amigo levantó su cabeza. En una pequeña mirada, los ojos de Remus le habían transmitido una pequeña fracción de su dolor, y  _Dios_ —. No pretendimos decir eso. No nos importa, ¿de acuerdo? No nos importa si eres un hombre lobo, una bruja, o una drag queen.

Remus se rió ante eso, pero James aún podía ver el miedo y la desconfianza.

—No estamos jugándote una broma cruel, Remus —dijo Peter lentamente, como si estuviera expresando los pensamientos de James.

James asintió y acercó a Remus para darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Eres Remus, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Nosotros simplemente queríamos que confiaras lo suficiente en nosotros para contarnos la verdad. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Remus, sus ojos muy abiertos en incredulidad.  _Esto es un sueño. Tiene que serlo._

Miró a Peter.

—Entonces, ustedes…

—No nos importa, Remus —respondió Peter, interrumpiéndolo.

Remus se volvió para mirar a Sirius, quien había decidido mirar fijamente el libro en su regazo. Su mano derecha se aferraba a algo con tanta fuerza que había empezado a temblar. Poco a poco, vacilante, miró a Remus. Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron y Sirius súbitamente tiró el libro al suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, todavía aferrando con la mano a ese algo. Remus pudo oír la puerta del baño cerrarse ruidosamente, seguido por los distintivos ruidos de alguien vomitar.

Remus sintió que su corazón bajó hacia su estómago. Sirius estaba asqueado de él.  _Sirius._

James se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el sitio donde Sirius había estado sentado hace un momento. Se volvió a su amigo de larga cabellera que aún temblaba en sus brazos.

—Remus —dijo con lentitud, mirando las dos fuentes de color ámbar.

Remus cerró sus ojos, encogiéndose en los hombros de James.

—Está bien, James. Estoy acostumbrado.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius descansó su cabeza en el asiento del inodoro, respirando pesadamente. Era verdad, entonces. Remus era un hombre lobo. No había forma de negarlo ahora, ya no había esperanzas de que James se hubiera equivocado y que Remus se echara a reír ante la idea.

_Un hombre lobo es una bestia, transformado o cuando es humano. El lobo no puede ser considerado una personalidad alterna. Es el hombre, y el hombre es él._

Todo lo que Harad le había enseñado. Todo lo que había leído. Estaba recordándolo, engulléndolo, ahogándolo.

_Son conocidos por su comportamiento despiadado e incivilizado. No sienten compasión humana, tampoco dolor, piedad o miedo; solamente sed de sangre. En resumen, son inhumanos._

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Sirius, antes de vomitar el resto de su desayuno en la taza del inodoro.

_Asesinos desde el día en que son mordidos; a las víctimas es preferible darles eutanasia, según la regla 749 del Ministerio._

Sirius aflojó su mano y un trozo de papel cayó. Era un recorte de un periódico; el que había hecho que finalmente Sirius explotara. Había olvidado esa fotografía, hasta ahora… el niño pequeño… había resultado ser Remus. Sirius lo sabía, a pesar de que el rostro estuviera escondido debajo de las sábanas, lo sabía. Recordó haberla observado con una fascinación enfermiza como el niño de la fotografía simplemente había estado allí, tendido; incluso recordó haber trazado con sus dedos la amarga cicatriz de color rojo en su hombro, preguntándose si algún día conocería a ese chico. Tentó al destino desde el mismo principio.

_Un hombre lobo tiene preferencia en buscar a humanos como presa._

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Remus, cuando todo lo que tú eres está en contra de lo que yo creo?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius evitó a Remus por el resto del día como si fuera una enfermedad. A cualquier lado que Remus fuera, Sirius iba al contrario. Se sentó lejos de ellos durante las clases, se saltó el almuerzo por completo, y sólo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio después de la cena, cuando Remus presuntamente se fue a "casa".

A la mañana siguiente, había estado caminando hacia el Gran Comedor con toda la intención de compensar si cena perdida, cuando de la nada, James lo cogió de la parte delantera de su túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó James cerca de su rostro.

Sirius empujó a James bruscamente y se acomodó su túnica.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Sabes, Sirius, te quiero como a un hermano, pero si sigues lastimando a Remus como en este momento, juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que nunca, nunca, te perdonaré.

 _Remus…_ En ese momento, las rodillas de Sirius casi flaquearon nuevamente, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—Sobre eso, quería preguntarte… ¿cuál es tu problema, James? Remus es un hombre lobo. ¿Tus padres nunca te han enseñado el significado de eso? ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz? —finalizó, esperando que su amigo le diera una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, escondiéndose tras su falsa apariencia. Estaba angustiado y confundido,  _y…_

Sirius sintió que James lo agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —tropezó mientras que su amigo continuó tirando de él a través de los pasillos vacíos y escaleras de caracol, en ningún momento soltando su mano.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante las puertas de la enfermería, y James lo empujó hacia la pequeña ventana tan rápido que Sirius se golpeó su nariz contra el vidrio.

—Allí —dijo con saña—. Está en la cama que da para la ventana; las cortinas están abiertas porque le gusta que el sol entre después de pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. ¿Lo ves?

Sirius sí lo veía, y no menos que con madame Pomfrey a su lado. Estaba probablemente inconsciente o tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que la enfermera curaba y cuidaba sus heridas. No eran heridas ordinarias, tampoco… profundas y color rojo fuego… sólo el verlas hacía que uno se encogiese.

—James —dijo Sirius lentamente, volviéndose a su amigo.

James se inclinó contra la puerta y suspiró pesadamente.

—Sabes, siempre nos dicen que peligrosos y salvajes son los hombres lobos para nosotros, los magos; pero ninguno nos dice, ni siquiera los libros han mencionado jamás, que peligrosos son para ellos mismos. Remus se hace eso así mismo, sabes, todos los meses. Enfurece al lobo al encerrarse para que no dañar a nadie. Así que, en cambio, es castigado —miró a Sirius con súplica—. Dime, Sirius. Después de todo lo que Remus ha hecho por ti, después de saber todo  _esto,_ ¿puedes llegar realmente a odiarlo?

Sirius miró a James, tomando todo lo que le había dicho. En esas pocas palabras, su amigo borró todas sus dudas, clasificó todo lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño como mentira y le otorgó una nueva perspectiva del mundo. No, no tenía corazón para poder odiar a Remus Lupin. Nunca lo tuvo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Aquella noche, se saltó la cena para poder ver a Remus. Aún estaba en la enfermería, y Sirius lo encontró sentando peligrosamente cerca del borde de la ventana con los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara de la suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Hola, Sirius —dijo suavemente sin volverse.

—Hola —Sirius se sentó a su lado con cuidado, con cada hueso de su cuerpo gritando que se alejara. No porque estuviera asustado de Remus, sino porque estaban ridículamente en un lugar muy alto. Sirius no estaba precisamente asustado de las alturas, pero sí estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de morir—. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Remus abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—Te sentí.

Sirius se estremeció por el frio, y Remus se estiró a la cama y le puso una manta encima. Sirius miró a su amigo con gratitud.

—Escucha, quería decirte que lo siento —bajó la cabeza, poniendo la manta más cerca de su cuerpo—. Por cómo me comporté… No debí…

—No te culpo, Sirius. Actuaste tal y como cualquier otra persona hubiera actuado —la voz de Remus se quebró un poco—. No es nada que no haya visto antes.

Sirius se mordió el labio. Odiaba cuando Remus se reprendía a sí mismo, pero había visto aquella mirada acorralada en los ojos de su amigo, y sabía que la baja autoestima de Remus no era algo falso.

—Pensé que me odiabas —dijo Remus, volviendo su mirada hacia las estrellas.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Sirius tan repentinamente que Remus se sobresaltó. Se mordió el labio nuevamente—. ¿Remus?

Los ojos color ámbar lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que el dueño de ellos se movía un poco más lejos del filo. Otro arrebato como ese, y Sirius lo mandaría hacia abajo sin querer.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Puedo… ya sabes… abrazarte? —murmuró Sirius, sonrojándose. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría un abrazo? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan estúpido? ¿Y por qué cada vez que estaba con Remus se volvía blando y…  _¡ugh!?_

Remus rió, e inmediatamente acercó a Sirius en un cálido abrazo, permitiendo que la manta cayera en medio de ellos. Recorrió sus ágiles dedos a través del suave cabello negro, cuando sintió que su amigo le respondía el abrazo con más profundidad.

—No tenías porqué pedirlo, Sirius.


	10. Pequeña cosa loca llamada amor

**_Hogwarts, tercer año…_ **

Quien haya dicho que Sirius Black y James Potter eran los más carismáticos y atractivos de todo tercer año en Hogwarts, estaba insanamente ciego o aún no había conocido a Remus Lupin. Al menos según la opinión de Sirius.

Todo comenzó el día en el que se pusieron los posters del baile de Halloween en el tablero de anuncios. Todos ellos habían estado cenando, rellenando sus caras con lasaña y pollo, y por vez primera, no muy interesados en causar estragos. Todo el Gran Salón estaba lleno del ruido de charlas, donde las chicas estaban inquietas sobre que disfraces llevarían y quienes serían sus potenciales parejas para el baile. Los chicos, por otro lado, James, Peter, Sirius y Remus incluido, tenían cosas mejores por las cuales estar emocionados.

—¡Escuché que los de séptimo año van a echarle licor al ponche! —exclamó Peter, bañando a James y Sirius en pedazos de pollo.

Sirius se limpió la cara con una servilleta, disgustado.

—Apenas puedes mantener tu comida en la boca, Pettigrew. Dudo que puedas con el alcohol.

Peter resopló indignado y Remus le dio una palmada de simpatía en la espalda.

—¿Te las arreglaste para conseguir una cita, Peter? ¿O estás planeando ir solo? —preguntó James al lado de Sirius, sus ojos desviándose un poco a la derecha justo donde Evans estaba sentada.

—Nah. Conseguí que Fiona Edgecomb vaya conmigo —contestó orgullosamente Peter.

Sirius ahogó una risita.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para ti. ¿Has visto su... ¡AUCH! —gritó cuando Remus lo pateó en las espinillas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Remus ignoró a Sirius y se volvió hacia Peter.

—Bien por ti, Peter. Estoy seguro de que es muy bonita.

James rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, yo llevaré a Harriet Noon, la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Sirius le sonrió de lado a su mejor amigo. Sabía exactamente porque James la llevaría. Los labios de Harriet eran una leyenda en los dormitorios de los chicos de todo tercer año. Pero nuevamente, ¿quién era él para juzgarle? Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas siempre. Sirius decidió llevar a Tyra Stevens al baile. Le pareció lógico, ya que toda la escuela pensaba que era su novia. Sirius no la veía de esa forma, pero no se quejaba. Le permitía besuquearla cuando tenía ganas, no le pedía que pasara mucho tiempo con ella y mantenía alejadas al resto de chicas molestosas que iban detrás suyo. En otras palabras, ella era conveniente.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rem? —dijo James, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Encontraste a alguien con quién ir?

Remus se encogió de hombros, tragó un último bocado de su comida y bajó su tenedor.

—En realidad, yo...

Fue entonces cuando Remus fue interrumpido por una chica muy bonita tocándole el hombro. Sirius la recordaba, no por su nombre, pero sí por su cara. Recordaba que le gustaban sus largos rizos de color marrón y haberle comentado con coquetería sobre sus brillantes ojos azules. También recordaba que ella había sido especialmente molesta. A lo largo de su corta relación, al parecer, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar de lo dulce, amable y maravilloso que era Remus. Sirius no necesitaba que una tonta Hufflepuff le dijera lo maravilloso que era Remus. Ya lo sabía. ¡Prácticamente vivía con él!

Incluso ahora, Sirius podía sentir su ceño fruncirse. No le gustaba la forma en la que miraba a Remus. Ni un poquito. Pretendía que no le importaba, mientras la observaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados; los cuales estaban fijados en como Remus volvía su cabeza muy despacio, sacando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos con elegancia. Con tanta elegancia que cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con el toque de una brisa. Y entonces, sonrió. Sirius amaba la sonrisa de Remus. Estaba apenas allí, pero siempre conseguía alcanzar sus ojos, denotando calidez, amistad y compasión. Hasta el día de hoy, esa sonrisa nunca fallaba en calmar a Sirius. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que los hombros de la chica se relajaron, Sirius pudo asumir que no era el único que pensaba así.

—Hola, Clarissa —dijo Remus, alzando la mirada.

Clarissa sonrió.

—Hola, Remus. Escucha, me estaba preguntando… —se llevó su cabello detrás de una oreja—. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

 _Que descarada_ , rabió Sirius.  _Como si fuera a aceptar._

La sonrisa de Remus nunca vaciló cuando tomó sus manos en las suyas y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Clarissa de sonrojó en un rojo violento, sus ojos azules brillando instantáneamente.

—Que coqueto —murmuró James, expresando los pensamientos de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Clarissa. Desearía que me lo hubieras preguntado antes, pero ya le pedí a Lily que vaya conmigo —dijo Remus, mirando hacia Lily y sonriendo.

Los tenedores de Sirius y James cayeron de sus manos sonoramente a los platos. Se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad.  _De ninguna jodida manera._

El rostro de Clarissa se ensombreció.

—Oh —dijo, decepcionada—. Está bien, te veré allí entonces —lanzó una mirada desagradable hacia donde Lily Evans estaba sentada y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Peter silbó.

—Así que irás con Evans, ¿eh? —dijo, dándole un empujón juguetón en las costillas a Remus.

James y Sirius cerraron sus bocas abiertas, pero James fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó de inmediato.

Remus sirvió una gran cucharada de pudin en su plato.

—No, en el sentido romántico, no —vio como Sirius y James soltaban un suspiro de alivio y sonrió cuando ambos recogieron sus tenedores nuevamente para continuar comiendo. Era realmente graciosa la manera en la que estaban tan involuntariamente sincronizados, como si fueran siameses—. Es una buena amiga, y pensé que sería mejor llevar a alguien con quien me sintiera cómodo hablando en vez de ir con una completa extraña que sólo se ve bonita por fuera.

Sirius y James asintieron, aunque con mucha resistencia. A Sirius, por su parte, no le gustaba hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose la conversación.

—Bueno, bien por ti, compañero —dijo Peter, revolviendo el cabello de Remus.

Ninguno de ellos notó a sus dos mejores amigos lanzar dos miradas distintas hacia Lily Evans a través de la mesa.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Era la noche antes del baile y la Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta, mayormente porque las personas como Frank Longbottom, estaban ocupadas preparando sus trajes para el baile o tratando de tener una buena noche de sueño como el  _Monsieur_ Peter Pettigrew. Sin embargo, otros como James Potter y Sirius Black tomaron ese tiempo libre como oportunidad para observar la parte posterior de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Dicho mejor amigo, por otro lado, era completamente ajeno a las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo desde el sofá de la Sala Común, y estaba ocupado discutiendo las características definitorias de los hinkypunks con cierta pelirroja.

—Míralos —murmuró Sirius, gruñendo cuando Evans rió fuertemente ante algo que dijo Remus y descansó su mano sobre la de él—. Uno llega a pensar que están pegados el uno al otro.

James frunció el ceño al ver la misma escena.

—Totalmente cómodos y  _estudiando_ —dijo con disgusto—. Todas las horas de todos los días.

Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopló.

—Es como si  _yo_  ya no existiera —recogió bruscamente la manga de su suéter—. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasó tiempo con nosotros.

Ahora, cualquiera que conociera a James y Sirius lo suficientemente bien, podría haber detectado con facilidad la exageración en sus palabras. Por un lado, Remus acababa de ayudarles con sus deberes hacia apenas cuatro horas y luego había participado en una pequeña amigable pelea en la cama de James; sólo deteniéndose cuando Peter decidió que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir. También, (como diría Remus Lupin), realmente no pasaba  _tanto_  tiempo con Lily Evans. Solamente la ayudaba ocasionalmente con los trabajos de la escuela cuando se lo pedía. Y bueno, ahora lo pedía más a menudo que antes, pero no era realmente tanto como para molestarse por ello.

—¿Eh? —saltó James de repente, como si se diera cuenta de quien estaban hablando—. ¡Oh! Ehm… sí —dijo alborotando su cabello—. Sí, quiero decir, se supone que somos sus mejores y más cercanos amigos, no esa chica Evans.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Volvió su mirada hacia Remus y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente cuando Evans movió su silla más cerca y se inclinó sobre el castaño. Fue entonces cuando algo en Sirius finalmente explotó—. Listo. Suficiente —se puso de pie, agarrando a James de la muñeca—. Vamos a recuperar a Remus.

Remus, el pobre ingenuo muchacho, estaba tan profundamente inmerso en el tema de los hinkypunks que ignoró por completo los evidentes avances de Lily Evans. De hecho, fue sólo cuando sintió dos brazos envolverse debajo de los suyos y sobre sus hombros cuando volvió al mundo real. Lentamente levantó la mirada, encontrando allí la figura inminente de sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado de él.

—Ehm… ¿chicos? —preguntó vacilante.

—Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Cómo te encuentras en este maravilloso día? —dijo Sirius agradablemente, su acento sonando incluso más elegante de lo habitual, mirando fijamente a Lily de reojo.

James, por el contrario, sonrió a la pelirroja y pasó su mano desocupada por su negra cabellera.

—Lo siento, Evans. Asuntos urgentes, como verás. Y tiempos desesperados  _requieren_  medidas desesperadas.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Así que, si nos disculpas, nos llevaremos a Remus.

Diciendo eso, los dos izaron a Remus fuera de la silla por los brazos y salieron por el agujero del retrato, dejando a Lily Evans parpadeando en su asiento, confundida. Finalmente, resopló y se levantó para recoger sus libros. Honestamente, esos chicos no tenían tacto ni modales, no como Remus…

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Nos vemos en el baile, chicos! —gritó Remus, lanzando su primera copia de Marvin el Muggle Demente sobre la cama y recogía un pequeño ramo de flores en el camino. Llegaba un poco más que tarde, ya que se había quedado entretenido con el comic, y James y Sirius habían "olvidado" recordarle la hora.

Corrió escaleras abajo y casi habría chocado con Lily Evans si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo.

—Hola —jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Has esperado mucho?

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos.

—La verdad es que sí.

Remus sonrió y le tendió el ramo de flores con gracia.

—Lo siento. Mi madre dice que las flores siempre hacen feliz a una chica. Oh, y te ves realmente linda.

Lily rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo exasperada, aceptando las flores y por dentro maravillándose de lo hermosas que eran. Ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba el traje de Remus—. Y bueno, ¿qué se supone que eres?

Remus frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, avergonzado.

—No estoy muy seguro. Disfrazarme parecía... complicado, así que se me ocurrió ir como "Remus fuera de la escuela". Además, mi madre siempre dice que mi cabello es demasiado largo para cualquier chico de mi edad, así que esperaba verme como un matón o algo por el estilo.

Lily rió, mientras sus ojos recorrían el delgado cuerpo de Remus. Estaba llevando un par de jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de color negro para terminar. Era cierto; probablemente se puso lo primero que llegó a sus manos, pero aun así... se veía absolutamente adorable, al menos según la opinión Lily.

—Así que, mi querida señorita Evans, ¿nos vamos? Tengo la impresión de que estamos tarde —dijo Remus, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos, se sonrojó y tomó el brazo ofrecido.

El baile había ido muy bien, según Remus. Llevar a Lily había sido una sabia decisión. Era inteligente, una ávida conversadora, y detestaba bailar tanto como él, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de concentrarse en la excelente comida sin parecer descortés. Sin embargo, evitó el ponche. No era buena idea emborracharse cuando se tenían tantos secretos por esconder.

De hecho, toda la noche había ido espléndidamente hasta el final del baile, cuando junto con Lily caminó de regreso hacia la Sala Común. Remus la acompañó a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, y ambos se detuvieron para decirse buenas noches antes de ir a la cama.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa —dijo Lily, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Remus sonrió.

—Un placer. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —dijo sinceramente—. Probablemente hubiera estado bailando toda la noche con canciones que ni me gustan junto a una chica risueña o algo así.

Lily sonrió tímidamente, jugueteando con su vestido.

—Sí, supongo.

Remus ignoró su extraño comportamiento.

—Bueno, entonces, buenas noches —dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso casto en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Lily movió súbitamente su cabeza, de tal forma que sus labios chocaron con los suyos en un beso breve. Remus inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos en shock. _¿Qué demonios?_ Lily, por el contrario, lo miraba con un destello de esperanza en su rostro.

Remus tocó sus labios con los dedos.

—Lily...

Lily se acercó para sostenerle la mano.

—Me gustas, Remus...  _muchísimo_.

Remus retiró su mano como si se la hubiera quemado. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Se suponía que ellos eran buenos amigos y eso es todo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver las cosas tan complicadas?

—Siento que te sientas así, Lily. A mí también me gustas, de veras que sí, pero sólo como amiga.

Lo miró con determinación en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pediste? ¿Por qué me pediste ir al baile contigo?

Remus desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—T-tú eras la amiga más cercana que era una chica. Pensé que sólo...

—¿Qué pensaste, Remus? —arremetió antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, perdiendo su autocontrol.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No lo sé...

Lily desvió la mirada, tratando y fallando en ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¡Maldición, Remus! ¡No puedes ser tan maravilloso conmigo y luego simplemente decirme que sólo soy una amiga!

Remus pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—Lo siento. N-no se suponía que esto significara algo —dijo desesperadamente, esperando que ella comprendiera.

Abruptamente, Lily lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo besó con fuerza en la boca, deslizando una mano a su cuello para evitar que se apartara. Remus se tensó y sólo se quedó de pie allí mientras que ella lo besaba, inmóvil e insensible. Su mente estaba histérica y su cuerpo le gritaba que se moviera, pero no podría hacer eso sin lastimarla.

Cuando Lily finalmente se apartó, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Significó algo para mí —susurró, bajando la mirada—. Significó algo para mí —repitió más fuerte esta vez, apretando su agarre en el cuello de Remus cuando sintió que estaba tratando de alejarse. Volvió la mirada hacia los consternados ojos color ámbar, su tristeza ahora sustituida por una creciente ira—. Eres horrible, Remus Lupin. ¿Sabías eso? —le susurró con saña, moviendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de él—. Eres tan egoísta que nunca te tomas la molestia de ver más allá de ti, o considerar siquiera los sentimientos de otras personas. No te preocupas por nadie ni nada a tu alrededor. Solamente estás tú y esos amigos que tienes.

La expresión de Remus cambio a una completamente ilegible.

—Lily, basta —dijo, tratando de soltarse de su agarre de la manera más gentil que podía.

Lily se rió amargamente, lo soltó y subió las escaleras.

—Sigue corriendo alrededor de Black y Potter, divirtiéndote a costa de otros. Puedo apostar que esto fue solamente otra de sus enfermizas bromas, ¿no es así? Veamos quien puede pisotear primero el corazón de Lily Evans o conseguir su primer beso. Bueno, supongo que ganaste —lo miró con tanto odio y desprecio que Remus se estremeció por dentro—Te odio, Remus Lupin. Te odio tanto —le susurró antes de desaparecer al doblar las escaleras.

Remus se quedó mirando las escaleras por un momento, no del todo en estado de shock, pero aún incrédulo de como una noche perfecta pudo haber tocado fondo de esa forma. Finalmente suspiró, pasó una cansada mano por su rostro, y caminó hacia el sofá que estaba al costado de la chimenea de la Sala Común. En vez de sentarse en el sofá, se dejó caer al suelo, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara en el suave mueble de color rojo. Aún podía escuchar las palabras rencorosas de Lily en su cabeza, y aunque sabía que habían sido dichas en un arrebato de ira, aún dolían.

Suspiró nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que la calidez del fuego lo calmara.

—¿Sueles observar destruirse la inexistente vida amorosa de tus mejores amigos en la Sala Común, Sirius? ¿O es esto solamente una nueva fase tuya?

Hubo un fuerte sonido de alguien tropezando debajo de las escaleras, y Sirius apareció frente a él unos momentos más tarde, luchando contra el sonrojo que lentamente aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? —preguntó, alisando su cabello con las manos.

Remus alzó su cabeza, permitiendo que Sirius se sentara en el sofá detrás de él.

—Te sentí.

Sirius acomodó sus pies detrás de Remus mientras se sentaba.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es el lobo?

Remus rió.

—No, es el chico.

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras miraba dentro de los ojos de Remus. No había sido su intención escuchar a escondidas la conversación de Evans y su amigo. Había estado regresando justo del baile cuando los dos entraron, y por alguna u otra razón, terminó escondiéndose debajo de la escalera. Con gusto habría golpeado el rostro de Lily de haberlo podido hacer, pero pensó que a Remus no le gustaría que su mejor amigo lo estuviera espiando, incluso si fue de casualidad.

Sirius sabía que a pesar de lo que aparentaba, su amigo había sido herido por las palabras de Evans, y se debatió por decir algo incluso mínimamente tranquilizador. Esta cosa llamada _consuelo_  no era exactamente su fuerte. Era usualmente James o Remus quienes cuidaban de todos con palabras de aliento y palmadas en la espalda. Pero entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta cuando bajó la mirada de que no necesitaba hacer nada, porque Remus estaba ya bastante cómodo apoyando la cabeza en su pierna derecha. Sirius miró como los ojos color ámbar se cerraban ante la inconsciente caricia de su mano por los cabellos miel marrón.

Era extraño, pensó Sirius. Hace apenas un año que había despreciado y desdeñado cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Sin embargo, era difícil de evitar algo como eso cuando vivías con Peter, James y Remus... especialmente Remus, quien parecía anhelar afecto antes y después de las lunas llenas. Tal vez por la educación que recibió; tal vez porque aquellos gestos lo hacían sentir humano. Cual fuera la razón, a Sirius le gustaba pensar que Remus lo buscaba más a él que a James o Peter.

—¿Por qué has regresado tan temprano? —preguntó Remus, abrazándose a la rodilla de Sirius.

—Me cansé. Peter y James regresaron más temprano y se desmayaron antes de llegar a la cama. Les advertí lo del ponche —dijo Sirius en un tono condescendiente.

Remus soltó una risita.

—Y déjame adivinar, a diferencia de nuestros dos amiguitos borrachines, el gran Sirius Black es firme como un poste.

Sirius rodó sus ojos, aunque Remus no pudo verlo.

—Obviamente. Me han servido alcohol desde los siete años. Unas cuantas gotas en el ponche difícilmente conseguirían embriagarme.

—Uhm… —Remus trazó el contorno de una estrella en la túnica púrpura de Sirius, la cual estaba justo por encima de su rodilla—. Sirius, ¿quién se supone que eres?

Sirius bufó.

—Merlín.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que Merlín tenía una larga barba blanca y el cabello similar. Ya sabes… al estilo Dumbledore.

Sirius enredó un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

—Sí, pero la barba me hacía parecer viejo. Asumí que Merlín debió de ser joven en algún momento de su vida, así que, ¿por qué no honrar esa edad?

Remus rió.

—Estás demente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta pensar que soy único.

—Sí, si único fuera la única palabra para completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Sirius fingió un bufido.

—Bueno, ahora simplemente estás siendo hiriente, Remus Lupin.

Remus cerró sus ojos nuevamente, presionando más su mejilla en el muslo de Sirius.

—Bueno, soy así de horrible, ¿no?

Se suponía que saldría como un comentario ligero, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que Remus creía cada palabra.  _Esa perra,_  pensó Sirius, antes de coger a Remus de la barbilla con rudeza para encararlo.

—Oye, tú no eres nada de eso, ¿me entiendes? —acarició la mejilla de su amigo cariñosamente con el pulgar—. Eres inteligente, amable, ingenioso y eres  _mi_  mejor amigo. Esa estúpida no tiene idea de qué es lo que decía. No puedes evitar ser tan irresistible para las damas.

Remus rió y se acurrucó más en la túnica de Sirius.

—Siempre sabes que decir, Sirius.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius suspiró y descansó su cabeza contra la ventana del tren. Esta navidad había sido particularmente desagradable. Las peleas con su madre parecían haber incrementado de intensidad con cada año que pasaba. Ya no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de regresar a casa. Bueno, en todo caso, era bueno regresar a la escuela. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos. Había poco entretenimiento en Grimmauld place y Regulus era incluso, a su edad, un bastardo más arrogante que Sirius. Por lo menos, Sirius había sido un bastardo arrogante inteligente, pero Regulus… Regulus parecía haber heredado gran parte de las neuronas de Narcissa.

De repente, sintió un susurro en su oído.

— _Sirius…_

Sirius se estremeció involuntariamente y abrió sus ojos. Miró hacia Peter, quien estaba ocupado desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

—¿Dijiste algo, Peter?

Peter alzó la mirada, confundido.

—No, ¿por qué?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Sólo me pareció haber escuchado algo —había casi cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

— _Sirius…_

Miró hacia su alrededor, confundido. Rápidamente escaneó el compartimiento en busca de algo sospechoso. Y de repente, algo tiró de su pierna.

—¡Peter, varita afuera, ahora! —dijo Sirius, sacando la suya desde el interior de su túnica. Apuntó hacia el aire, sintiéndose tonto, pero el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo alocado—. ¡Muéstrate!

Hubo silencio por un momento, y los ojos de Sirius se movieron hacia adelante y atrás, ignorando los lloriqueos de Peter. Entonces, el aire en frente de él irrumpió en risas y hubo un ligero reflejo antes de que la figura de James Potter surgiera de la nada, sosteniendo una capa de plata en sus brazos.

Sirius se relajó en su asiento.

—James…

James aún reía, inclinando y agarrándose el estómago.

—Deberían haber visto sus caras. Peter parecía que estaba a punto de orinarse.

Sirius puso su varita nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—No me sorprendería si lo hiciera —se quedó mirando con asombro el material plateado en las manos de James—. Una capa de invisibilidad. Esas cosas son imposibles de conseguir.

James se dejó caer al costado de Peter, sonriendo.

—Lo sé —dijo con aire de suficiencia—. Estaba limpiando el ático esta Navidad como castigo y encontré esta pequeña belleza. Es la capa vieja de papá. Creo que se ha olvidado de ella, así que… ehm… la tomé prestada. Eso sí, que nunca se entere… —cuidadosamente dobló la capa y la puso en el asiento de al lado—. ¿Remus aún no ha llegado?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche fue luna llena. Creo que llegará un poco tarde.

James asintió y se deslizó de su asiento, poniéndose de rodillas en el piso.

—Bien. Encontré otra cosa en el ático que necesito mostrarte —rápidamente se quitó la mochila y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Era un libro exageradamente grande con restos de polvo todavía presentes en los bordes. Las páginas se habían vuelto de un color enfermizamente amarillo y daba la impresión de que un buen soplo podría convertirlo en polvo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La historia de la familia Potter? —preguntó Sirius, mirando el libro con disgusto mientras se acercaba con Peter al suelo, donde James.

—Es un libro sobre Transformaciones… de Animagos, para ser exacto —contestó James, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Sirius.

Sirius pasó un dedo por el dorso del libro.

—Espero que sea más detallado que los que están en la biblioteca.

James volvió a colocar el libro dentro de su mochila.

—Lo es… es el que usó mi padre para pasar el examen —miró dentro de los ojos grises de su amigo con duda—. Pero Sirius, aun no entiendo porqué no podemos decírselo a Remus. Quiero decir, es una gran idea, y Remus es realmente listo. Podría incluso ayudarnos con el hechizo.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Peter asintió con la cabeza al lado de James.

—¿Crees que Remus permitiría este tipo de comportamiento ilegal… incluso si fuera por su propio bien? Además, no estamos seguros siquiera de que nuestra teoría sea correcta —negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para sentarse nuevamente en su asiento—. No, es mejor si hacemos esto por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero, ¿qué haremos si algo sale mal? —preguntó Peter sumisamente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

—Vamos a tomar las cosas como vengan. Ahora, cállate. Remus está aquí.

James sonrió y se puso de pie. Rápidamente agarró su capa de invisibilidad del asiento y se la puso encima antes de susurrar traviesamente:

—Síganme el juego, ¿sí?


	11. El amor es una razón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Gracias Kristy por el beteo, soy feliz como lombriz :'3

**_Hogwarts, cuarto año…_ **

—Gotas de limón —dijo John Lupin, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando las gárgolas cobraron vida—. Aún no sé porqué insististe venir aquí conmigo, Remus —dijo cuando su hijo empezó a subir la escalera de caracol—. No vas a conseguir que te cuente algo. En vez de venir, al menos podrías haber puesto esfuerzo en ayudar a tu madre con la cena de Navidad.

Remus hizo un puchero mientras se quitaba la nieve de su cabello.

—Vamos, papá. Dame una pista. ¿Por qué Dumbledore querría reunirse contigo en Navidad?

John suspiró, irritado. No comprendía porque su hijo estaba siendo tan jodidamente persistente sobre un asunto que no le concernía.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Remus. No. Lo. Sé. Dumbledore no me dio muchos detalles, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no te los hubiera mencionado. Así que detente, ¿de acuerdo?

Obviamente, ese fue el final de la conversación; por lo cual Remus no insistió más, temeroso de enfadar a su padre. No es como si especialmente se preocupara sobre la relación de su padre con Dumbledore, pero tenía una inquietante sensación de que la conversación que tendrían sería al respecto de un incidente en particular que lo involucraba a él y a la ropa interior de cierto Slytherin.  _¡Maldito James y su pre-espíritu navideño!_

John estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien pasó bruscamente por su lado. Remus no estaba seguro de que lo poseyó en ese instante, pero su cabeza parecía haber girado sobre sí misma para seguir la parte posterior de aquella figura que ahora se retiraba por las escaleras. No estaba realmente seguro de porqué se quedó mirándole, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Todo lo que sabía, era que cuando ese hombre pasó por su lado, sintió una extraña especie de conexión.

Estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta de que su padre había desaparecido dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, soltando la puerta un chasquido cuando se cerró detrás de él.

La figura encapuchada se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiera sentido su penetrante mirada. Remus tragó saliva cuando el hombre se dio media vuelta, revelando un rostro tan pálido que contrastaba horriblemente con su túnica y cabello negro. A pesar de que el cabello cayera sobre su rostro, aún se podían distinguir sus esculpidos rasgos y una parte racional del cerebro de Remus le dijo que este hombre se  _suponía_  que era apuesto. Sin embargo, no lo era… su rostro parecía quemado y extrañamente distorsionado, y cuando el hombre se agachó a la altura de sus ojos, Remus notó con horror que la parte blanca de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre.

El hombre le sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa parecía sincera y encantadora, carecía de cualquier tipo de calidez.

—Remus —susurró, levantando su mano y trazando delicadamente la mandíbula de Remus con sólo un dedo huesudo—. Remus Lupin.

Remus miró sus ojos oscuros, paralizado, confundido y asustado; todo al mismo tiempo. Trató de preguntarle al hombre como es que sabía de él, pero encontró que su voz había muerto en su garganta.

El hombre se enderezó y como si respondiera la pregunta en la mente de Remus, se presentó.

—Soy Voldemort.

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron. Sabía de Voldemort, por supuesto. ¿Quién no? El profesor Slughorn a menudo hablaba muy bien de él, el Ministerio lo quería, pero él trabaja para sí mismo. Se suponía que era un genio, un científico que experimentaba con todo tipo de magia, independientemente si era oscura o de otra forma. Habían unos cuantos rumores y rechazos sobre sus métodos, pero era una pequeña minoría y más que a menudo, era ignorada. Muchos clamaban que estaba destinado a ser un mago más grandioso que Dumbledore, pero Remus lo dudaba. Nadie sería más grandioso que Albus Dumbledore.

—Eres un estudiante aquí —dijo Voldemort en una voz suave y sedosa.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, así que Remus no se molestó en contestar. De todos modos, no es como si hubiera podido hacerlo. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto cuando Voldemort lo miraba fijamente. Como si una parte vergonzosa de su vida estuviera siendo expuesta ante este misterioso hombre, y todo lo que Remus podía hacer era observar cómo era examinado, analizado y desmenuzado.

—Que tal poder —dijo Voldemort lentamente, inclinándose más cerca y arrastrando su mano por el cuello de Remus, rozando el código de registro escondido detrás del cuello de su camisa. Sonrió cuando el muchacho se estremeció bajo su tacto—. Pero estás corrompido, Remus… —su mano fue más hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el medio de su pecho—. Por esto…

Remus sintió una garras frías estrechar fuertemente su corazón, y abruptamente dio un paso hacia atrás; abrumado y agarrándose el pecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo furioso, lo suficiente furioso para lograr que sus costillas le dolieran. Parecía que sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier momento e hizo un esfuerzo por respirar profundamente. Su mente ya estaba nublándose por la falta de oxígeno.

Voldemort rió entre dientes y dejó que su mano cayera.

—No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo, y mira como el mundo se inclina ante ti —atrapó los ojos de Remus y le sostuvo la mirada—. Hay tantas cosas que podría enseñarte, tantas cosas que podrías aprender, pero al parecer… —dijo solemnemente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las puertas de la oficina de Dumbledore—… no soy bienvenido aquí.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento, el roce de una capa y antes de que Remus pudiera registrar lo que Voldemort había dicho, desapareció; como si nunca hubiera estado allí en absoluto, como si todo hubiera sido un pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla.

Remus sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y se dejó caer al suelo, inclinando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Este hombre…  _Voldemort…_ sabía de Remus… sabía su nombre… su… condición… _pero ¿cómo?…_ y todas las cosas que había dicho… Remus se encontró temblando y sudando al recordar la voz sedosa de Voldemort y sus toques sutiles. Su código de registro había palpitado ligeramente donde lo había tocado y aunque  _él_  ya se había ido, Remus aún podía sentir la presencia de sus dedos recorrerle la piel. Tragó saliva pesadamente. No era miedo lo que había sentido en ese entonces. No, era más algo como un sentimiento de completa impotencia… se sentía débil e insignificante… y frío,  _tanto frío…_

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre a través de la puerta pero sonaba muy lejana, y no pudo obligarse a escucharla o preocuparse por lo que decía.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, Dumbledore?

—Al ritmo que el Ministerio está yendo, no puedo evitar tomar precauciones, John. Sin embargo, entiendo si te opones a…

—No seas ridículo, Dumbledore —la manija se movió—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Las puertas se abrieron.

—Entonces bienvenido a la Orden, John Lupin.

Ambos, John y Dumbledore detuvieron sus pasos cuando sus ojos cayeron en la pequeña figura flácida apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Remus?

Remus pareció finalmente haberlos notado y se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ojos aún un poco desenfocados.

—¡Oh, hola, papá! —trató de sonar alegre, pero su voz se quebró horriblemente al final.

John frunció el ceño y acercó una mano a la frente de su hijo. Estaba tan fría como la nieve afuera; sin embargo, su mano se humedeció con sudor. El rostro de Remus estaba pálido como la muerte y temblores ocasionales recorrían su cuerpo. No eran perceptibles para el ojo inexperto, pero John Lupin había pasado por suficientes lunas llenas para ser capaz de reconocer incluso los más pequeños cambios.

—¿Qué sucede? Estabas bien cuando te dejé.

Remus no escuchó la pregunta de su padre. Ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió los grandes dedos callosos correr a través de su cabello empapado en sudor. Había una calidez confortable propagándose por cada fibra de su cuerpo mediante aquellos gestos de preocupación, que surgían a través del valor, fuerza y compasión de su padre.

John Lupin miró a Dumbledore con curiosidad cuando su hijo se inclinó más cerca de él. Remus nunca era alguien que demostraba su afecto públicamente. En casa, era como un cachorro, pero usualmente se alejaba de cualquier cosa similar afuera porque al parecer era vergonzoso ser mimado por sus padres a los catorce años.

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió con un brillo extraño en sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Es extraño, ¿no lo crees, John? —dijo, acariciándose la barba—. Como a pesar de todos nuestros avances, el amor sigue siendo la magia más poderosa de todas.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme, Sirius. Realmente es bastante inquietante —dijo Remus en voz baja desde el borde la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos.

Sirius ni se molestó en preguntar como Remus sabía que era él sin darse la vuelta. Siempre era la misma respuesta, y siempre lo dejaba confundido cada vez que la escuchaba. En cambio, caminó hacia la cornisa y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose ligeramente contra el marco.

—Te fue bien en la práctica hoy —dijo Remus, bajando su libro. Miró a Sirius y sonrió—. Estuve viéndolos. James aún sigue luciéndose ante Peter.

—Uhm —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius evasivamente, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la figura de James Potter en el campo. Estaba realmente más interesado en la cicatriz en el cuello de Remus. En realidad nunca la había visto antes, ya que su amigo por lo general prefería cubrirla con su ropa o cabello. Pero al parecer Remus había decidido poner sus defensas abajo el día de hoy, escogiendo dejar su camisa apenas cubriendo sus hombros con los botones abiertos. El viento ocasionalmente soplaba a un lado el castaño cabello de su cuello, dejando al descubierto la ligera cicatriz de color rojo que recorría su hombro.

—Aún tienes la cicatriz del hombre lobo —dijo Sirius, finalmente cediendo y recorriendo la marca con sus dedos.

Remus levantó la mano hacia su cuello, rozando con su mano la de Sirius.

—Sí… sí, la tengo. Espera —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo—. ¿Cómo sab…?

—Tengo mis fuentes —lo interrumpió Sirius. Su mano aún no había dejado la cicatriz y, en cambio, se dirigió más hacia arriba hacia la base del cuello de Remus, donde estaba seguro de haber visto algo más. Algo que se parecía mucho a un moretón.

Remus cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sirius, por favor, no —susurró.

Sirius lo ignoró, haciendo a un lado el suave cabello de Remus de su cuello al hombro.

—Sirius —suplicó Remus, casi desesperado, sus puños ahora cerrados con fuerza. Ya era realmente incomodo que personas tocaran su código de registro, pero entonces memorias de su encuentro con Voldemort regresaron a él. La forma en el que el frío lo había invadido cuando Voldemort tocó la base de su cuello, el miedo, la vulnerabilidad.

_Remus… Remus Lupin…_

—Shh… —allí estaba, la descoloración que había visto, pero no era un moretón ordinario. No, tenía una especie de patrón… números y letras. Sirius los recorrió lentamente con un dedo, memorizándolos con cada caricia.  **RJL – 200488 – 18.**

_No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo…_

Sirius soltó un grito cuando Remus abruptamente lo agarró por las muñecas y con fuerza lo empujó fuera de la cornisa, de tal forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba fuera… colgando en medio del aire con sólo el agarre firme de Remus evitando que cayera. Sirius se quedó inmóvil por el miedo a caer. El viento azotaba su cabello salvajemente debajo de él, y trató de no ver de reojo hacia abajo. En cambio, se centró en ver el salvaje brillo que había en los ojos de Remus.

Remus se inclinó hacia abajo, más cerca del rostro de Sirius, apretando su agarre en sus muñecas y empujándolo más hacia abajo.

—Te lo dije. No. Lo. Toques —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

De pronto, Sirius se echó a reír. No sabía porqué. La situación no era remotamente divertida. Quizás por la ironía de que siempre pensó que Remus era el tipo remilgado y no violento. Quizás porque le gustaba que Remus fuera de esta manera… peligroso y al descubierto, con su vida a su merced. Era emocionante y excitante, y sólo una misteriosa sombra más de lo que esperaba ser descubierto de Remus Lupin.

El brillo en los ojos de Remus desapareció y frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento inesperado. Sirius aprovechó la confusión momentánea de Remus y enganchó su pie derecho en el muslo de Remus para enderezarse.

Miró profundamente dentro de los asombrados ojos color ámbar, sus manos lenta y discretamente dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la base de su cuello.

—¿Qué es?

Remus no se movió esta vez, pero aquella mirada había vuelto, y Sirius pudo ver que estaba luchando por contenerse.

—No es tu puto asunto —dijo rudamente.

Sirius acarició con gentileza la parte posterior del cuello de Remus. Tendría que haber estado molesto. Molesto con Remus por casi matarlo. Molesto por negarle la verdad, por ocultarle cosas cuando sabía que Sirius se  _preocupaba_  por él. Tendría que haber estado molesto por lograr que se preocupara por él… pero no lo estaba. De hecho, se encontró estando más encariñado con el hombre lobo. En realidad ya sabía lo que esos números significaban, lo sabía desde que tenía seis años.

—Esos hijos de puta —susurró, alzando la otra mano hacia el cabello de Remus, retirándolo de sus ojos.

Remus se estremeció bajo la suave caricia. Su ira estaba disipándose, pero su desprecio no. No odiaba a Sirius… odiaba a todos, incluyéndose a él mismo. Las palabras de Voldemort ya habían sido olvidadas, su mente eligiendo repetir, en cambio, cada palabra hiriente que había escuchado.

_Hombre lobo, bestia, mestizo…_

—Dejalo estar, Sirius —dijo lentamente, desviando la mirada.

Sirius lo ignoró, apoyando su frente contra la de él. La mano en su cabello derivó más abajo hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Remus, debajo de su camisa, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—Esos hijos de puta —repitió Sirius, esta vez con mayor vigor.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién se inclinó primero, y honestamente, a ninguno le importaba porque…  _porque_ estaban besándose el uno al otro, y  _Oh Dios…_ Sirius nunca había sentido algo como eso, y  _mierda…_ ¿Dónde había aprendido Remus a besar así?

Remus succionó el labio inferior de Sirius, tirándolo dentro de su boca, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, instándole a que le besara con el mismo fervor. Sintió una lengua, caliente, ruda y mojada frotarse suavemente contra la suya cuando abrió su boca. Pero luego, desapareció, y con desesperación la buscó con la suya, sus manos, al mismo tiempo, trabajando para alcanzar tocar la piel debajo de la camisa de Sirius.

Era calor. Calor que nunca había experimentado antes, y una presión agobiante empujándoles el uno hacia el otro, acercando sus cuerpos más y más cerca, juntos. Ambos estaban ahogándose el uno en el otro, sofocándose y completamente fuera de control.

Y entonces, se oyó el ruido de paso resonando en la escalera y fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes; y Remus y Sirius inmediatamente saltaron hacia atrás. Estaban jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente, queriendo inclinarse el uno sobre el otro, pero absteniéndose porque en ese mismo momento, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew entraron a la habitación.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo James alegremente, frunciendo el ceño al ver a sus despeinados amigos—. ¿Están bien?

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, Remus me retó a una pelea. Aunque no estoy seguro de quien ganó —trató de encontrar la mirada de Remus, pero su amigo estaba con la mirada fijada en la puerta.

—Bueno, voy saliendo —dijo Remus con voz temblorosa, abotonándose la camisa—. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que completar.

Y Remus estaba afuera antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Aquella noche, Sirius no pudo dormir. Seguía repitiendo el beso una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de averiguar como es que habían terminado de estar hablando a casi matar uno al otro y luego a estar besuqueándose sin sentido.

 _Merlín, ese beso._  No había sido como los que Sirius había experimentado antes, ni con Tyra o Melissa, o cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que había salido. Estaba más allá de su comprensión, más allá de poder ser clasificado, era como: sexo sin límites mundanos donde cada nervio de tu cuerpo estaba vivo en sensación y cada aliento que tomabas era corto, rápido e innecesario porque realmente, ¿a quién le importaba el oxígeno cuando se tenía encima un par de suaves labios, y había una calidez propagándose sobre ti, a tu alrededor, en tu interior?

Sirius se estremeció. Nunca había pensado en Remus de esa manera. Claro, se preocupaba por él, y siempre supo que su relación era especial y diferente a la que él y James compartían. Sin embargo, esto…  _esto_  era un área completamente diferente.

¿Esto lo hacía gay? Los labios de Sirius se fruncieron ante la palabra. No sonaba muy respetable, no importaba como la pusieras. Siempre terminaba como broma o como un insulto desagradable. No, no era gay. Su familia nunca aceptaría eso.  _Él_ nunca aceptaría eso. Aunque, lo que sí podía aceptar, era que quería besar a Remus nuevamente. Quería darle a lo que sea que fuera lo que había entre ellos una oportunidad. Y Remus le había devuelto el beso, ¿no es así? Seguramente él podría explicar las cosas mejor o incluso estar de acuerdo con Sirius hasta que las cosas se aclararan entre ellos.

Sirius había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con Remus en ese instante y ordenarían las cosas de una vez por todas. Así que, sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la de Remus. No estuvo ni un poquito sorprendido cuando encontró a su amigo tumbado de espaldas, mirando sin pestañear los doseles arriba de él.

—Sirius —dijo, sentándose para hacerle un espacio.

Sirius se sentó al filo de la cama, mirando fijamente el rostro de Remus. ¿Era sólo o él o los labios de Remus aún se veían hinchados? Respiró profundamente y fue al grano.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió hoy día, Remus. Quiero saber que era y si podríamos…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió Remus.

La cabeza de Sirius se sacudió como si hubiera sido abofeteada.

Remus cerró sus ojos.

—Siento que haya sucedido, y desearía poder culpárselo al lobo, pero la acción en sí fue totalmente mi culpa. He estado teniendo un tiempo difícil últimamente; y cuando tocaste el código de registro en mi cuello, las cosas no tardaron en aparecer, y perdí el control. Siento mucho haberte ocasionado alguna incomodidad —las palabras salieron todas de un porrazo, temblorosas e inseguras, como si estuvieran siendo forzadas y preferirían ser otras.

Sirius parpadeó, tratando de pasar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago como hambre. Por supuesto que no estaba decepcionado. Eso sería ridículo. Solamente estaba un poco sorprendido por la respuesta repentina de Remus.

—No, est…

—Olvídalo, Sirius —dijo Remus con más firmeza; pero esta vez, su voz se quebró—. Cuanto más lo pienses, nuestra amistad se volverá más incómoda. Sólo… volvamos a como estábamos antes, ¿está bien?

Sirius asintió sin decir nada. Al parecer no tenía palabra en esto. Además, Remus tenía razón, por supuesto que sí, siempre la tenía. No significó nada; sólo fue una manera de dejar salir toda su frustración e ira, y ambos, Remus y él tenían métodos poco convencionales. Así que, en realidad los besos no debieron ser sorpresa alguna. Fue solamente un impulso, instinto carnal, o como sea que le llamen. No era como si fuera amor o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?


	12. Me estoy volviendo un poquito loco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Gracias a Kristy, por el mágico beteo, besos chocolatosos.

**_En la cabaña de los Lupin…_ **

_El cuerpo delgado de Sirius estaba presionado contra el suyo, el agua golpeando contra ellos. Las baldosas estaban frías bajo sus manos, y Remus respiró profundamente cuando sintió un aliento caliente contra la piel de su cuello. Su mano se hizo un puño con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en sus palmas mientras que las embestidas se volvían más profundas; y los gemidos de Sirius se volvían más atrevidos, fuertes, haciendo eco en los azulejos del baño, enviando escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Remus._

_Un cálido aliento en sus orejas._

_—Remus…_

_Remus se despertó sobresaltado, sus piernas atrapadas en un enredo de sábanas y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo furioso. Estaba empapado en una pesada capa de sudor, y cuando la luz del sol llegó a su cara a través de la rendija de las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que estaba dolorosamente duro debajo de sus pantalones de pijama._

_Remus cerró sus ojos y pasó una mano temblorosa por su rostro. Estos sueños parecían estar volviéndose más claros y atrevidos con cada día que pasaba, y al parecer no era capaz de hacer nada para detenerlos. Desde que se besaron en Hogwarts, Remus se despertaba casi todas las mañanas casi temblando por la intensidad de cada sueño. Parte de él no quería detenerlos, pero esto no se trataba de sus deseos. Esto se trataba de serle leal a Sirius y a él mismo._

_Se puso de pie con dolor y caminó hacia el baño, ignorando su necesidad de lavarse los dientes primero y entrando directamente a la ducha. Si creyó que esto iba a ser un consuelo, tristemente estaba equivocado. El sueño se hizo más fuerte que nunca y casi pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius retorciéndose frente a él_.

Remus cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra las frías baldosas.

—Oh Dios. No. No. No.

" _Remus…"_

Remus abrió el grifo de agua fría. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace unos meses Sirius era como un hermano para él, y de repente, estaban besándose; dejando a Remus con un impulso loco de querer hacerlo de nuevo.

_Cabello negro pegándose en los agudos contornos de su rostro…_

—Alguien, por favor, máteme —susurró Remus a nadie.

_Una lengua caliente y mojada recorriendo la base de su cuello…_

Se estremeció y salió de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Caminó hacia el fregadero. El armario estaba abierto como siempre, y cogió su cepillo y pasta dental antes de cometer el error de cerrar la puerta del armario. Su reflejo lo estaba mirando con más desdén que el usual, mofándose y burlándose.

—No eres gay —le dijo a la imagen del espejo con firmeza antes de abrir la puerta del armario de nuevo—. Sirius es un amigo… ¿y tú? Tú eres un hombre lobo —respiró profundamente, obligándose a mantenerse calmado. Realmente no sabía a quién trataba de convencer—. Y hay complicaciones —continuó suavemente Remus—. Incluso si estuvieras atraído hacia él, lo cual no es así… no podrías estar con él. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Asintió y empezó a cepillarse, pensando que las cosas mejorarían ahora que había ordenado sus pensamientos. Incluso consiguió limpiarse los dientes y abrir el grifo para enjuagarse de la pasta cuando de pronto, una corriente de agua caliente salió disparada hacia sus manos.

—¡Argh! —su agarre se aflojó rápidamente y su cepillo cayó, justo en el retrete—. ¡Ah, mierda!

Este obviamente no iba a ser el día de Remus.

No se tomó la molestia de recoger su cepillo y decidió simplemente vestirse. Su estómago gruñía sin descanso mientras bajaba las escaleras con la cabeza aún en la mitad de su camiseta. Todo lo que necesitaba era un tazón de cereales, con Sirius o no, las cosas mejorarían. Casi había llegado a la cocina cuando la el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Remus, bebé, ¿puedes atender la puerta? —la voz de su madre resonó desde la cocina.

Remus inclinó su cabeza contra la puerta y gruñó, o quizás ese fue su estómago.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

—¡Remus!

—Ya voy, ya voy —murmuró a nadie en particular, mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la puerta—. Maldición, ¿quién viene de visita a esta hora de todos modos? —abrió la puerta para ver a la persona menos esperada en el mundo: Alastor Moody, quien estaba fallando miserablemente en sostener a un muy descontento John Lupin; mientras trataba de mantener su grisáceo cabello errante fuera de su rostro.

—No te quedes ahí, muchacho —gruñó, pasando su peso a la otra pierna—. Ayúdame. Tu padre no es ninguna margarita.

Remus cerró su boca entreabierta e inmediatamente alcanzó el brazo libre de su padre, permitiéndole descansar en su hombro para apoyarse. Agradeció su fuerza de hombre lobo cuando sintió el peso de su padre encima suyo. Moody tenía razón. John Lupin debía pesar unas cuantas piedras.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Remus, tratando de caminar a la par con Moody para que no se tropezaran.

—No pasó nada —espetó John—. No dejo de decirle a Moody que estoy bien, pero…

—Recibió un disparo desagradable en su pierna durante la patrulla —interrumpió Moody—. Lo hubiera curado yo mismo, pero probablemente hubiera acabado con un pato transfigurado en vez de pierna, si entiendes lo que digo —gruñó mientras se ajustaba los hombros—. No puedo dar dos pasos para salvarle la vida, y no pude confiarle su varita en ese estado. Así que lo traje a casa.

—Estoy bien —dijo John con los dientes apretados—. Suéltame, Remus.

Remus lo ignoró y lo ayudó a en el sofá más cercano, levantando su pie.

—¡Mamá, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios, por favor!

John se incorporó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de dolor por su pierna.

—No seas ridículo, Remus, sólo cúrala con tu varita.

Remus lo empujó hacia abajo.

—No se me está permitido usar magia fuera de la escuela, papá. ¡Mamá!

Delilah Lupin irrumpió por la puerta de la cocina, enfadada.

—¿Qué sucede, Rem…¡Oh! —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Moody—. Hola, Alastor, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Moody soltó una risita.

—He traído a tu esposo de vuelta —dijo señalando a la desplomada figura en el sofá.

John Lupin rodó sus ojos.

—¡¿Puede alguien traer el botiquín antes de que decida cortarme la pierna?!

—No hay necesidad de gritar, John —resopló Del. Abrió la puerta de la cocina de un empujón, deteniéndose para mirar a Moody—. ¿Té, Alastor?

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—¡Dolor! —gruñó John, mirando fijamente a su esposa hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Moody sonrió, su rostro distorsionándose horriblemente.

—Estás perdiendo tu tacto por la vejez, Lupin.

John se incorporó nuevamente, espantando las manos de Remus que habían empezado a enrollar su pantalón.

—Me superaban en número, y lo sabes. Cinco contra uno y ese me disparó cuando estaba de espaldas. Maldito…

—Cuida tu lenguaje alrededor de Remus, John —dijo Del, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de té, galletas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. No se dio cuenta de que los tres rodaron los ojos por razones distintas ni de la mirada hambrienta que su hijo le estaba dando a la comida. Le pasó el té a Moody y tomó asiento en el sofá.

—Ese es un corte muy feo, John. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Mortífagos —murmuró Moody, oliendo su té y dándole un sorbo—, causando estragos en las tabernas muggles… creen que pueden salirse con la suya fácilmente.

—Lo hubieran hecho —dijo John, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Del limpió la herida con un antiséptico—, si no fuera por Dumbledore. Predijo desde un principio que algo como esto sucedería, pero el Ministerio nunca se toma la molestia de escuchar. ¿Los viste hoy día? Estuvieron tratando de cubrir todas las pruebas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Las personas tienen derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando. Al menos deberían tener la oportunidad de poder defenderse.

Moody gruñó.

—Conociéndolos, no van a tomar precauciones hasta que esos mortífagos nos tengan colgados de los tobillos. Solamente son muggles ahora, pero pronto serán los nacidos de muggles, y luego los mestizos…

Remus desvió la mirada de las galletas, dirigiéndola hacia su padre en su lugar. Sabía que a John Lupin le preocupaba la misma cosa que a él. ¿Los mortífagos vendrían aquí? ¿Atacarían la cabaña de los Lupin? Remus no quería pensar que sucedería si decidían atacar a su madre.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas, papá? —preguntó en cambio.

John frunció el ceño con desdén.

—Se hacen llamar "mortífagos", supuestamente van a purificar el mundo mágico. Son subordinados de Voldemort; siempre supe que ese hombre no era bueno, genio o no.

Remus sintió un repentino escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar el nombre "Voldemort".

_Remus, Remus Lupin…_

—Estas personas… ¿son sangre pura, entonces? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Moody le dio un mordisco a una galleta.

—¿Qué más podrían ser? Son eso o están en negación. De todo lo que hablan es sobre la supremacía de los sangre pura, y corren por ahí usando capuchas y máscaras. No tienen siquiera suficiente orgullo de revelar sus rostros cuando pelean.

_No tengas miedo del poder que tienes dentro tuyo, Remus. Acéptalo, manipúlalo, y mira como el mundo se inclina ante ti…_

La conversación continuó, pero para Remus sus palabras eran distantes como una especie de sonido que se desvanecía, y lo único que podía escuchar era el frenético latido de su corazón. Remus se dio cuenta en ese momento lo que Voldemort quería y no tenía nada que ver con la pureza del mundo mágico. Los mortífagos; sólo eran una herramienta, un medio para llegar a su meta. Todo lo que Voldemort quería era causar temor, tener control total y poder infinito. Y lo peor era que, era muy capaz de poder lograrlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Moody, finalmente levantándose del sofá y sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos—. Gracias por el té, Delilah —rió cuando el estómago de Remus soltó un gran rugido, causando que el chico se sonrojara—. Y alimenta a este muchacho tuyo, ¿sí? Dios sabe que lo necesita.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Era finalmente oficial. A finales de Junio, Sirius Black llegó a la conclusión de que se había vuelto loco. Completamente fuera de sus cabales, demente. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo empezó su demencia pero en Grimmauld Place, solo y agitado, parecía estar poniéndose peor y peor. Lo volvió absolutamente y completamente inútil.

Como ahora mismo, sus padres estaban debatiendo sobre lo que parecía ser un tema muy impetuoso, a juzgar por sus expresiones y la de Regulus. Sin embargo, no podía obligarse a escucharles o incluso importarle un carajo lo que estaban diciendo. Esto era bastante inusual, ya que Sirius usualmente mantenía sus orejas abiertas (con esperanzas de escuchar algo sobre Andromeda o el tío Alphard) durante estas discusiones, las cuales más que a menudo concluían con él volviéndose un participante activo en los partidos de gritos de su madre. Después de todo, él era quien los provocaba.

Pero hoy día, estaba sentando con un almuerzo perfecto en frente de él y lo único que podía hacer era jugar con él. Inconscientemente veía la boca de su madre moverse, pero ningún sonido parecía salir de allí. La comida en su boca, sin embargo, era una historia completamente diferente. Y pensar que Sirius aún recibía un golpe en los nudillos cada vez que mencionaba algo así. Desvió la mirada hacia su padre, quien parecía estar asintiendo un montón con la cabeza, pero aparte de eso se mostraba desinteresado. Sirius calculó que la conversación aún trataba sobre esa ridícula pandilla a la que Lucius se había unido. No podía recordar el nombre, sólo sabía que involucraba caminar por diversos lugares vestido en horrendos disfraces de Halloween de mal gusto.

Pero estos no eran los únicos síntomas que Sirius estaba sufriendo. No, estos eran leves comparados con… como sea que se llamase. Esta cosa no tenía remedio, estaba más allá de la locura, perseguía a Sirius a cada lugar que iba… al baño, a su habitación, a la biblioteca. No podía escapar… lo estaba atormentando. Fue por ello que Sirius estuvo solamente medianamente sorprendido cuando se encontró cara a cara con Remus Lupin, un metro más pequeño que la última vez que lo vio, llevando una vestimenta que llevaba el escudo de la familia Black grabado en él.  _No, no de nuevo._

—¿Le gustaría al joven maestro algo más? —preguntó Remus en una voz molestamente chillona que sonaba extrañamente familiar.

Sirius se quedó mirándole.

—¿Q-qué?

Remus parecía estar esforzándose en no rodar sus ojos.

—¿El maestro ha terminado de comer? ¿O desea una segunda porción?

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces y el rostro de Remus instantáneamente se disolvió y fue reemplazado por el feo de Kreacher. Retrocedió un poco y miró su plato. Para su horror, vio que había ordenado sus verduras con el nombre de Remus. Rápidamente lo restregó con su tenedor y le entregó el plato al impaciente elfo doméstico.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Esto parecía estar sucediendo mucho últimamente. A donde mirase, veía a Remus. Ayer mismo, se encontró mirando el espejo de su baño, sólo para encontrarse con Remus a su lado, sonriéndole con serenidad. Pero cuando Sirius se dio media vuelta, no había nada más que aire. Más tarde, cuando trató de hacer caer a Regulus por las escaleras, había visto el rostro de Remus en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano y se detuvo. Sin necesidad de mencionarlo, había estado bastante perturbado por esto.

Estos sentimientos, cualesquiera que fueran, parecían estar conectados directamente con Remus. La mejor solución parecía ser la negación.  _Olvida que tienes un amigo llamado Remus. No conoces a nadie que se llame Remus Lupin. No existe un chico dulce y travieso en Hogwarts que se llame Remus Lupin._ Sirius suspiró nuevamente. Era inútil. No podía simplemente  _dejar_  de pensar en su amigo, a pesar firme resolución de no hacerlo. Bueno, al menos no estaba pensando sobre el beso, y en como los labios de Remus se habían sentido tan suaves, y su piel estaba tan cálida y…

Sirius resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos de auto-lesión que apenas había notado a su madre volviéndose a hablarle. Regulus le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas y Sirius se sobresaltó. Miró a su madre, quien lo miraba con expectación.

—Lo siento, madre. No presté atención.

La Sra. Black rodó sus ojos antes la impotencia de su hijo.

—Sugerí que te unieras a Voldemort después de que te gradúes.

Si Sirius hubiera estado en su sano juicio, la hubiera ignorado casualmente. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para él, estaba confundido y agitado; y absolutamente harto de este Voldemort y del pensamiento conservador de sus padres. Así que, su respuesta fue un grito disparado de forma automática que no pudo detener.

—¡NO!

Su madre lo miró, su rostro enrojeciendo ligeramente.

—Alguien ha tomado finalmente la iniciativa de purificar el mundo mágico, Sirius, y sería un honor ser parte de la causa de Voldemort. Unirte a los mortífagos no es una opción, es un deber.

—No necesitas preocuparte, madre —interrumpió Regulus con aire de suficiencia, mirando a Sirius por el rabillo de sus ojos—. Te aseguro que tengo toda la intención de unirme cuando termine Hogwarts. Ya he hablado con Severus Snape y el comparte los mismos sentimientos.

Sirius se puso de pie, la palma de sus manos golpeando la mesa.

—No harás nada de eso, Regulus.

Regulus se puso de pie.

—Yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por Orion Black, quien en silencio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hijo mayor y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sirius, a la biblioteca, ahora —su tono severo no daba cabo a argumentos.

Sirius le dio una mirada desagradable a su madre, quien lo miró con ira apenas contenida. Si no fuera por su padre interviniendo estaba seguro de que estaría chillando como la bruja que era.

Sirius siguió a su padre hacia la biblioteca y casualmente se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando a su padre caminar inquieto sobre la costosa alfombra persa.

—No comprendo que estás tratando de demostrar, Sirius —dijo Orion Black, dirigiéndole la mirada—. Pero tiene que parar, ¿me entiendes?

Sirius abrió su boca para discutir, pero su padre alzó una mano para silenciarlo.

—Nunca has sido así. No sé dónde aprendes estas absurdas teorías, y tu madre y yo esperamos que esto solamente sea una fase…

Sirius se puso de pie.

—No lo es…

—Pero si esta rebelión constante no se detiene, entonces no tendré otra opción que cambiarte a Durmstrang. Eso o recibirás clases privadas en casa. Estoy seguro de que a Harad no le importará —los ojos de Orion Black se volvieron duros—. La decisión es tuya —dijo finalmente alejándose para sentarse en una silla cercana.

Había una batalla librándose dentro de la cabeza de Sirius, pero finalmente decidió ignorarla por el momento. Sirius sabía que tenía la razón, sabía que esta manía de los sangre pura estaba tan arraigada a sus padres como un sacerdote a la religión. No se atrevía a decir una palabra en contra de ellos. Hogwarts era su único santuario ahora mismo, y no estaba dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda. No cuando tenía a sus amigos y a las bromas, y a Remus. Solamente tendría que guardarse sus opiniones hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para alejarse de esta casa olvidada por Dios. Así que, a pesar de todas sus creencias, asintió.

Miró a su padre, quien se veía satisfecho por la respuesta de Sirius.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.


	13. Los amigos seguirán siendo amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: ¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo!

**_Plataforma_ ** **_9 ¾,_ ** **_quinto año_ ** **_…_ **

Remus cerró con rapidez la puerta del compartimiento y se bajó la capucha. Eso estuvo cerca. Y pensar que casi se había encontrado con Peter en el camino. Por suerte, Peter había estado demasiado ocupado con sus pasteles de caldero para darse cuenta. Remus se dio la vuelta, suspiró en alivio, y se encontró con toda la junta de prefectos mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se sonrojó y miró a la chica que era Premio Anual.

—Espero no haber llegado tarde.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estábamos a punto de empezar con las preguntas. Siéntate —hizo una seña hacia el único asiento libre en el compartimiento: justo al lado de la puerta y Lily Evans.

Remus tragó saliva y se sentó de mala gana, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no moverse demasiado. No es que no le gustara Lily Evans, pero su amistad se había roto después de aquella fatídica noche del baile de Halloween. No se saludaban más en los pasillos o pasaban tiempo estudiando juntos, ni siquiera se veían a los ojos. Remus había tratado arreglar las cosas, realmente había tratado, pero Lily parecía determinada a ignorarle y se iba en el sentido contrario cada vez que le veía. Dolía cada vez que ella hacia eso.

Al final, Sirius convenció a Remus de que era mejor así, dado que, de todos modos, no podía acercarse demasiado a la gente. Remus había estado de acuerdo a regañadientes, pero eso no detuvo que la extrañase. No era que James, Peter y Sirius no fueran buena compañía. Lo eran, pero a veces, ansiaba tener una conversación que no involucrara conseguir poner la ropa interior de alguien en el Sauce Boxeador.

 _El mundo es un lugar muy loco,_  pensó Remus. Allí estaba él... muy alto, muy pálido, muy delgado y ni siquiera remotamente guapo... y Lily Evans, una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, quería salir con él. Y estaba James, por supuesto, quien había estado suspirando por ella desde sólo Dios sabe cuándo; y lo único que recibía por sus esfuerzos eran duras bofetadas en el rostro o una cadena de nunca acabar de abuso verbal. A veces, Remus se preguntaba si ella se negaba a salir con James porque odiaba a Remus y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, incluso sus amigos. Quiero decir, ¿por qué otra razón se negaría a salir con James Potter, el chico más popular de la escuela?

—Ehm... ¿Remus?

Hubo un golpecito en su hombro, y Remus se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la deriva en algún momento de la reunión. De hecho, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron. Se volvió a mirar a Lily, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Lily? —era la primera vez que se habían dicho algo desde el tercer año.

—La reunión ha terminado —dijo mirando a su regazo.

—Oh —respondió estúpidamente Remus, notando que un buen número de prefectos ya se habían retirado—. Supongo que deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —se puso de pie y caminó a abrir la puerta de compartimiento, no sin antes ponerse la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Lily parpadeó durante un rato, confundida de si debería estar mirando a Remus o al piso.

—Remus, ¿por qué te pones la capucha? —hizo una pausa un momento, frunciendo el ceño—. No, no me digas. Te estás ocultando de Potter y Black.

Remus sonrió, aliviado de que la tensión entre ellos estaba finalmente empezando a desaparecer.

—En realidad no deseo ser atacado por esos dos, al menos no el primer día de clases. En realidad, espero tener suerte y lograr finalizar el quinto año con vida.

Lily rió, negando con la cabeza con exasperación.

—Aún no comprendo porque te juntas con ellos, Remus. Son físicamente agotadores, psicológicamente deprimentes, e intelectualmente degradantes.

Remus le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Tienen buenos corazones —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Por otro lado, para Remus, eso lo explicó todo.

Caminaron por el corredor en silencio después de aquello, los únicos sonidos era los gruñidos de Remus cuando luchaba con su insignia. ¡La maldita cosa se negaba a salir! ¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a su compartimiento con esa monstruosidad pegada en su pecho? ¿Y qué estaba pensando Dumbledore? No era que Remus no estuviera orgulloso. Una pequeña parte de él lo estaba, especialmente cuando vio los radiantes rostros de sus padres, pero realmente, ¿qué es lo que esperaba el director que hiciera? ¿Calmar a James y Sirius, y enseñarles a comportarse? Imposible.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Lily después de un rato. Se veía nerviosa y divertida al ver los intentos fallidos de Remus para sacarse la insignia.

—¿Uhm? —preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

—E-es- —parecía estar luchando con las palabras.

—No tienes porqué decirlo, Lily —dijo Remus, tirando de su túnica.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—No, tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, Remus —se apresuró en decir, antes de perder el valor—. Todo esto, ni siquiera fue culpa tuya, y yo...

Remus la miró a los ojos con tanta sinceridad que Lily se sintió, si fuera posible, más culpable.

—Está bien, Lily, de verdad —frunció el ceño, mirando a su insignia—. De alguna forma lo comprendo. Estabas simplemente enfadada... —Remus tiró de su insignia—. Y yo no estaba ayudando... —otro tirón—. Y quizás yo estaba en parte conduciéndote a ello... No lo sé.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Remus! —lo agarró de los hombros y le sacó la insignia en un movimiento rápido—. Es un milagro que te la hayas puesto solo.

Remus sonrió, metiendo la insignia en el bolsillo de sus jeans y bajándose la capucha.

—No lo hice. Mi madre me ayudó.

Lily negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para sí misma. Remus no había cambiado en nada, y Dios, como lo había extrañado. Era bueno hablar con él nuevamente, incluso si sólo era como amigos.

—Y bueno... ehm... ¿cómo está tu conejo?

Remus se detuvo, alzando una ceja.

—¿Mi qué?

—He escuchado que te da un montón de problemas. Todo un pequeño problema peludo o eso es lo que tus amigos siguen diciendo de todos modos.

La realización golpeó a Remus.  _Voy a matar a James._

—Sí, no ha mejorado, pero no es tanto un problema en realidad.

_Debe pensar que soy un estúpido. De todos modos, ¿qué tipo de idiota tiene un conejo como mascota?_

Lily miró a Remus con admiración.  _Es tan sensible,_ pensó, antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de su compartimiento. Pudo escuchar las risitas de sus amigas a través del acero.

—Supongo que te veré en la escuela, entonces.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, en un intento por sacarlo de sus ojos.

—Sí. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en pociones, si no es mucho pedir.

Lily sonrió.

—Por supuesto —se inclinó para posar un beso casto en la mejilla de Remus, antes de desaparecer dentro del compartimiento.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Bueno, veo que su Alteza finalmente ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia —dijo Sirius mordazmente cuando Remus entró al habitual compartimiento.

James tiró la túnica de Peter a la cabeza de Sirius.

—Cálmate, amigo. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto —se volvió hacia Remus con las manos cruzadas en su pecho—. ¿Dónde has estado, jovencito? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos, y miró fijamente a Sirius—. A tu padre casi le da un infarto.

Sirius aún seguía mirando a Remus con enojo, pero se unió al acto de todas formas.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para tu comportamiento, o te irás a la cama sin cenar.

Remus se quitó la túnica.

—Ehm... ¿Llegué tarde y no pude encontrar compartimiento?

—Siempre nos sentamos en este —alzó la voz Peter, antes de que alguno de sus amigos respondiera. James y Sirius asintieron de acuerdo.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello y se dejó caer al lado de Sirius.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si me detuve en el carrito de comidas a comprarles un poco de chocolate, pero tuve problemas al elegir?

James se tocó la barbilla.

—Uhm... mejor, pero necesita mejorar.

Remus frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en una mejor excusa.

—Ehm... ¿les compré a todos ustedes chocolates muggle con la esperanza de comprar mi manera de salir de esta mentira?

Sirius sonrió, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Remus.

—Ahora si estás hablando. Entrégalo.

Remus se agachó y revisó en su baúl los chocolates que había comprado antes de llegar a la estación. Habían sido una especie de regalo de parte de su abuela por haberse convertido en un prefecto, pero decidió que los compartiría de todas formas.

Una vez que la caja quedó vacía, Remus se relajó, automáticamente descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Sirius, contento con sólo escucharles hablar sobre sus vacaciones. Podía sentir la cálida mano de Sirius descansando en su pecho, y suspiró sonoramente. Después de un rato, cuando Remus abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba mirándole fijamente, ya no siendo más parte de la conversación.

Remus ladeó su cabeza a un lado, con curiosidad.

—Hola.

Los ojos de Sirius se suavizaron, e imitó el movimiento de Remus.

—Hey —su cabello cayó sobres sus ojos y frunció el ceño cuando Remus rió.

—Has crecido —dijo Remus, casualmente, extendiendo una mano para apartarle el suave y negro cabello. Era verdad; ahora Sirius era apenas unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que Remus, y parecía haberse llenado más. Se había cortado el cabello nuevamente, y a diferencia del de Remus, se las había arreglado para mantenerlo ordenado, pero tenía una propiedad similar de caer constantemente en sus ojos. Era lindo, pensó Remus, aunque Sirius no estaría muy contento con la sentencia.  _Lindo,_  simplemente no era lo suficientemente aristocrático o sexy.

Sirius cogió la mano de Remus justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y le besó la palma con suavidad.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las lunas llenas? —preguntó, sus labios rozando la muñeca de Remus con cada palabra que decía.

—Mm… podrían haber estado mejor —Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius. Parecía que su cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones desde el momento que se sentó al lado de Sirius, y se encontró reciprocando y disfrutando los sutiles toques de Sirius. Eran poco visibles para otra persona que no fuera él, pero con cada pequeño contacto, Remus sentía una corriente de calor recorrerle la espina dorsal—. Los he extrañado, chicos —añadió, antes de permitir que sus ojos se cerraran por fin.

Sirius rió y los dedos que habían estado jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa le hicieron cosquillas.

—¿Sí? Yo te extrañé a  _ti._

—Cuando los dos terminen de besuquearse los cerebros, creo que he descubierto porque nuestro pequeño amigo aquí, llegó tarde.

Remus se sacudió ante el sonido de la voz de James. De repente, dándose cuenta la posición en la que estaba, saltó del regazo de su amigo y se movió hacia el extremo más alejado del asiento, a una buena distancia de Sirius.  _¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._ Pero no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando sintió el fantasma de los labios de Sirius en su piel.

Sirius, por el otro lado, parecía más molesto que sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —gruñó, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración. Miró el espacio vacío en su regazo y gruñó más fuerte.  _Maldito seas, James._ Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan molesto. Simplemente sabía que tenía toda la intención de pulverizar a su amigo de cabello negro.

James se puso de pie, sonriendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius? ¿Estás molesto porque interrumpí tu pequeño nido de amor?

Remus rompió en un ataque de tos.

Sirius parecía que estaba a punto de sacar a mordiscos la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Se molestó mucho más cuando vio a Peter reírse por el comentario de James.

—Ve al grano.

James rió y dio golpecitos en la espalda de Remus hasta que su tos desapareció.

—Bueno, nuestro pequeño Remus está ocultándonos algo. O al menos tratando… —su sonrisa se volvió mucho más amplia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Remus—. Pero ya deberías saberlo, Remy bebé —dijo James, meneando un dedo paternal—, que no se le puede esconder nada al viejo James —deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo del jean de Remus.

Sirius inmediatamente saltó de su asiento.

—¡Quita tus manos, Potter! —espetó, cogiendo a James de los hombros y tirándolo al piso—. ¿Qué demonios estás tratando hacer? ¿Toquetearlo?

James sonrió desde el suelo con aire de suficiencia, ya apretando algo en su puño. Miró a Remus, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

Remus se levantó frenéticamente.

—¡James, no!

James sonrió e ignorando la petición de Remus, abrió los dedos, y reveló una pequeña insignia plateada de prefectos. Sirius se detuvo en medio forcejeo, la boca de Peter se cerró con fuerza, y Remus cayó pesadamente al piso, murmurando " _mierda, mierda, mierda"_ en sus manos.

—Estás siendo un poco melodramático, ¿no crees? —preguntó James, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus manos. Enderezó su camisa e inspeccionó la insignia de prefectos—. Al parecer nuestro pequeño bebé finalmente se ha convertido en un adulto responsable, Sirius.

Sirius arrancó la insignia de las manos de su amigo y la inspeccionó con cautela. ¿Un prefecto? ¿Remus? Luego, hubo una pequeña pausa, y entonces:

—Imagina las posibilidades —suspiró Sirius, alzando lentamente la mirada. Su enojo ya olvidado y ahora sólo había un destello conspirador en sus ojos cuando sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una astuta sonrisa.

James rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo.

—Las bromas que podríamos hacer.

Sirius se encontró con los ojos de James.

—Las detenciones que podríamos evitar.

James chilló como una chica, tirando a Remus hacia arriba y pellizcando sus mejillas con emoción.

—¡Oh, Remy, estamos tan orgullosos de ti! Dale a Jamie-boy un fuerte abrazo, ¿sí?

Remus, en realidad, no quería darle un abrazo a "Jamie-boy"; James se invitó a sí mismo y lo apretó firmemente, lo suficientemente firmo como para romper sus costillas. A Remus no le importaba, hablando con honestidad (aparte del apodo de mierda). Estaba un poco aliviado, de hecho. Las reacciones de sus amigos eran mucho mejor que las que había imaginado. Oh, pero a quién estaba engañando; sus reacciones fueron estupendas. Un poco ilegales, pero a quién le importaba, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho que puedas volver a agarrarlo —espetó Sirius, tratando de sacar los brazos de James de encima de Remus. No comprendía porqué James insistía  _tocarlo_  jodidamente tanto.

James miró burlonamente a su amigo y luego le guiñó el ojo a Remus.

—Aw… celoso, ¿verdad? Pero Sirius, yo lo quiero taaaanto —susurró James coquetamente, abrazando mucho más fuerte a Remus y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Estás muerto, Potter!

Remus rió cuando ambos cayeron en una pelea de juego, pateando y gritando mientras que cada uno de ellos intentaba tomar la delantera. Habría dado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en el mundo por congelar este momento para siempre. Esto era vida, su vida, y era casi perfecta. Si solamente pudiera resolver estos sentimientos que tenía por Sirius…


	14. Sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: ¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo!

**_Hogwarts,_ _quinto año..._ **

Sirius deslizó la pesada mochila de sus hombros y se desplomó en su cama, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza. Se estaba muriendo, estaba seguro de ello. Ninguna otra cosa podría explicar el atormentador dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en el centro de su pecho. Prácticamente estaba jadeando por respirar, y cada pequeño aliento que tomaba, se sentía como si una barra caliente de acero le atravesara el pecho. Su corazón latía salvajemente, golpeteando un doloroso tatuaje en su pecho. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía inexistente, cada célula de su cuerpo se concentrada en un sólo lugar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Incluso fue a la enfermería para que lo revisaran, pero madame Pomfrey lo había corrido, diciéndole que estaba tan sano como un melocotón. Sin embargo, se sentía débil... y  _Dios_... ¿por qué no se detenía? Sirius trató de aclarar su mente y pensar cuando empezó el dolor:

— _Buenos días, Remus_ _—_ _dijo James, ahogando un bostezo._

_Remus se veía profundamente inmerso en su tarea._

— _Hola, James_ _—_ _contestó, sin alzar la mirada._

— _¿Tarea?_ _—_ _preguntó James, mirando por encima de la mesa._

— _Sí. No tenía ganas de terminarla anoche._

_James se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Peter._

— _¿Te molesta si la copio cuando la acabes?_

 _Sirius no era_ _demasiado_ _una persona matutina, así que no se tomó la molestia de saludar a nadie cuando caminó al lado opuesto de James. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, acababa de notar a Remus escribir furiosamente en un segundo rollo de pergamino y recordó que aún tenía que completar ese mismo trabajo; y la entrega era hoy. Ah, bueno, la copiaría al igual que James._

_Sirius apenas había llegado a su asiento cuando vio los hombros de Remus tensarse. Lo ignoró, pero tan pronto como se sentó, Remus se puso de pie._

— _Toma_ _—_ _dijo Remus, empujado su tarea hacia James_ _—_ _. Solamente no derrames nada en ella._

_Y con eso, se marchó sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Sirius._

Eso fue hace un mes, pero definitivamente había sido la primera vez que Sirius sintió aquello. En ese momento, sin embargo, había sido simplemente un fuerte punzón. Nada grave, y apenas había durado un par de segundos. Al pasar de los días, el dolor parecía empeorar, al mismo tiempo que la actitud de Remus hacia él.

Sirius no encontró lógica en la conclusión que había llegado. Era irracional y absolutamente ridícula, pero los hechos estaban contra él. Este dolor... parecía estar conectado a Remus, y cada vez que el muchacho de ojos color ámbar lo ignoraba, el dolor se volvía más fuerte y pronunciado. Además, parecía estar ocurriendo más a menudo últimamente, y no comprendía porqué. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Remus lo evitaba como a una plaga a dondequiera que fuera. Si Sirius se dirigía a la derecha, entonces Remus voltearía a la izquierda. Si Sirius lo tocaba, se echaría hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Si Sirius le hacia una pregunta, sus respuestas serían cortas y afiladas. Si Remus podía ayudarle, evitaría hablarle por completo, pero no dudaría en conversar libremente con James o Peter.

Y luego, estaba esta chica Evans. Estaba hablándole nuevamente a Remus, y ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos que nunca. Sirius odiaba eso.  _La_  odiaba. No comprendía como Remus podía ser nuevamente amigo de ella, especialmente después de lo que le dijo. Eso es lo que ocasionó que Sirius irrumpiera en la habitación en este momento. La visión de los dos juntos era repugnante, y estaba celoso porque Remus le decía a ella cosas que ya nunca se molestaba en decirle a Sirius.

Sirius se quitó su túnica y se recostó en su cama. El dolor aún seguía ahí, pero con el tiempo se calmaría y sería el latido sordo de siempre. Hasta entonces, sólo tendría que apretar sus dientes y aguantar.

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado. Tenía que haber algún tipo de cura para esta tontería. No le gustaba sentirse así de débil o dependiente de Remus. Remus, quien estaba disfrutando en ignorarlo por completo, mientras que Sirius se retorcía en agonía. Bueno, que se joda Remus. ¿Quién lo necesitaba de todas formas?

—¿Sirius? —la cabeza de James Potter se asomó por la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio a Sirius y se acercó hacia su cama—. Que bueno, estás aquí. Estaba pensando que... ¿estás bien, amigo? —preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo acostado en las sábanas, aferrándose a su camisa.

—Estoy bien —contestó Sirius con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué quieres, James?

James puso una mano en preocupación sobre el hombro de Sirius.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sirius se sentó, sacando con un golpe repentino la mano de James.

—Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de que hagas de madre. Estás aquí por algo. Escúpelo —supuso que debía sonreír para tranquilizar a James, pero realmente no podía obligarse a hacerlo.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Mañana es luna llena. Sólo quería recordártelo.

Sirius sintió un agudo punzón en su pecho nuevamente.

—No lo he olvidado —dijo, aflojando su corbata para distraerse—. La pregunta es, ¿estás todavía dispuesto a hacerlo?

James se mordió el labio.

—¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? Quiero decir, nadie ha hecho esto antes y aún así, esta idea... es sólo una teoría, ¿sabes?

—¿Tienes miedo? —la voz de Sirius era desafiante cuando sus brillantes ojos grises se clavaron en los avellana de James

—¿Me odiarías si te digo que sí? —preguntó James, revolviendo la parte posterior de su cabello. Cuando Sirius no respondió, miró con nerviosismo alrededor de la habitación, obviamente arrepintiéndose de haber dicho algo. Era un hecho conocido que Sirius odiaba a los cobardes, probablemente aquella era la razón por la cual a menudo despreciaba a Peter, a diferencia de James o Remus.

—No —dijo Sirius después de un largo rato, sorprendiendo a James—. No lo haría, pero eso no te da la excusa para echarte hacia atrás —concluyó con fiereza.

James esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo. Y será divertido, Peter ha estado esforzándose mucho. Podría ser un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Remus, sabes. Y si las cosas van bien, Sirius, ¿puedes imaginarte su rostro?

De alguna manera, Sirius podía imaginarse el rostro de Remus y era bastante similar al que había estado alrededor de Sirius durante un mes entero. Se recostó nuevamente, incapaz de tolerar más la presión en su pecho.

—Sólo espero que tu capa de invisibilidad pueda cubrir el gordo culo de Peter.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Era jueves por la noche, y Sirius había estado sentado en su cama copiando la tarea de James cuando Remus entró a la habitación. El castaño le echó un vistazo a Sirius una vez y rápidamente desvió la mirada, apresurándose en ir hacia su cama a cambiarse de ropa en tiempo récord.

Para entonces, Sirius ya se había levantado de su cama, caminado sigilosamente hacia Remus. Sabía que chico de ojos color ámbar había sentido su presencia, pero como no se molestó en reconocerlo, Sirius decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos. Había querido tener esta conversación desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Remus —dijo Sirius, su voz baja y dura.

Remus no respondió. Sólo se puso una camiseta cercana y se volvió hacia el lado en un intento desesperado por salir de la habitación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba usando una camiseta de James y que la talla era demasiado pequeña para él. Sirius lo cogió de la muñeca antes siquiera de que pudiera moverse un centímetro más.

—¿Por qué me estás ignorando? —preguntó Sirius, acercando bruscamente a Remus hacia él.

Remus consiguió no caerse en el pecho de su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando una salida.

Sirius lo atrajo nuevamente cuando intentó alejarse nuevamente.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Remus. Ya nunca hablas conmigo, nunca más me miras... siempre estás tratando de pretender que no existo. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Remus luchaba contra el agarre de Sirius.

—Yo...

Sirius se estiró para coger su otra mano, pero esta vez su toque fue ligero, casi vacilante.

—¿Es por algo que hice? —preguntó con total sinceridad.

Remus se quedó quieto y bajó su cabeza. Sirius pudo ver los comienzos de un temblor recorrer la parte posterior del cuello de Remus, mientras que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza suficiente como para dejar moretones. Parecía que estaba tratando de contenerse de golpear a Sirius, pero ese no hubiera podido ser el caso. Si fuera así, entonces Remus podría haber roto con facilidad el agarre de Sirius antes, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que lo heriría en el proceso.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Sirius con incertidumbre, dando un paso más cerca. Podía sentir un calor insoportable irradiando del cuerpo de su amigo. La preocupación se apoderó de su frustración. ¿Estaba Remus bien?

—Suéltame, Sirius —Remus se ahogó con sus palabras.

El agarre de Sirius lo apretó dolorosamente.

—No.

Remus lo miró suplicante.

—Sirius, por favor, me estás haciendo daño.

Sirius soltó la ahora amoratada mano, pero con rudeza sujetó la barbilla de Remus, de tal forma que los ojos ámbar no tuvieron más remedio que mirarlo.

—Y tú me estás haciendo daño a mí.

Sirius miró con enojo como los puños de su amigo se abrían y cerraban, una y otra vez; sus dedos temblando violentamente cada vez que lo hacía. Los ojos de Remus habían adquirido un extraño brillo, y con rapidez alejó la mano de Sirius, moviéndose unos pasos hacia su cama. Siguió negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera reprendiéndose por algo, pero Sirius no podía comprender el qué.

Sirius miró a su amigo, confundido. El estado actual de Remus lo estaba volviendo loco más que nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Lo habían hechizado? ¿Había Sirius dicho o hecho algo malo?

Sirius se acercó más, sosteniendo ambas manos de Remus y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Remus, detente —susurró lentamente. Hizo caso omiso a los frenéticos pasos hacia atrás que Remus dio, y se acercó mucho más hasta que Remus quedó apoyado contra los duros marcos de madera. Solamente había la suficiente distancia entre ellos para que el aire pasara.

—Yo... —Remus cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba haciendo intentos poco entusiastas para retirar las manos de Sirius—. No, no, no —susurró más para él que para alguien más.

—Detente, Remus —dijo Sirius, más firme esta vez, sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba para sostener los hombros de Remus—. Sólo detente.

Remus se mordió el labio, aferrándose a la madera detrás de él para mantenerse estable.

—La luna, Sirius —dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo que irme, por favor...

Sirius miró fijamente a Remus, fascinado por el despliegue de emociones fluctuantes bailando en los profundos ojos ámbar. No necesitaba ver hacia afuera para saber que el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Una parte del rostro de Remus estaba oculto en las sombras de las cortinas rojas, mientras que el resto estaba expuesto a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Sirius podía ver un arcoíris de colores bañar la pálida piel de Remus, molestándolo, acariciándolo, envolviéndolo en un brillo etéreo.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento. Sirius soltó a regañadientes los hombros de Remus.

—Está bien... te dejaré... por ahora —por instinto, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Remus, la pequeña camiseta automáticamente enrollándose ante la fuerza de Sirius atrayéndolo contra su pecho—. Pero te lo advierto, Remus —dijo, acercando su rostro tan cerca del de Remus que su aliento abanicó el largo castaño cabello—. No me gusta ser evitado.

Sirius miró ferozmente dentro de los ojos de Remus. Podía sentir el cuerpo del chico temblar contra el suyo cuando dejó que la palma de su mano acariciara la piel desnuda de su espalda. Los ojos de Remus revolotearon, cerrándose cuando la misma mano viajó hacia arriba y se posó en su pecho vestido. Sirius dejó que su mano descansara sobre los latidos del corazón de su amigo un momento antes de apartarse y romper la conexión entre ellos.

Caminó hacia su cama, cogió su tarea y pluma, y salió del dormitorio sin darle una segunda mirada a su amigo. Si hubiera volteado, entonces habría notado a Remus deslizarse hacia el suelo, muy cercano a un colapso nervioso.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus no se quería mover. Cada hueso de su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido destrozado sin misericordia; al igual que como si cada músculo hubiera sido estirado más allá del límite. Ya sabía de los moretones, rasguños y mordeduras que cubrían su cuerpo, pero moverse sólo significaría castigarse aún más. Su mente estaba aturdida, y sintió un fuerte dolor detrás de sus párpados que simplemente se negaba a irse.

Gimió cuando sintió los rayos del sol, sin piedad, invadir su sueño. Le tomó todo el esfuerzo que tenía poder finalmente abrir sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor. La Casa de los Gritos era un desastre, y Remus sabía que si el lobo seguía así, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el techo se viniera abajo.

Sin embargo, la transformación de anoche había ido mejor que lo previsto. Para ser honestos, Remus había esperado que el lobo se destrozara más de lo normal, especialmente después de aquella conversación que tuvo con Sirius...

Remus suspiró.  _Dios_ , Sirius. Ya no había forma de ignorar sus sentimientos. Las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo después de ese beso. Y, después de meses de contemplar y analizar, Remus finalmente había llegado el mes pasado a la conclusión de que estaba atraído, sin duda, hacia su mejor amigo. Si eso lo hacía gay o no, Remus no lo sabía o no le importaba. Lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que Sirius correspondiera sus sentimientos. Ahora, para cualquier ser humano normal, eso sería algo bueno; pero Remus no era normal y tampoco humano. Ser un hombre lobo traía una gran responsabilidad, y no tenía ninguna intención de arrastrar a Sirius a este agujero infernal junto a él. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas con su familia.

Sin embargo, era difícil negar que este mes había sido particularmente duro para Remus. Se había esforzado en evitar a Sirius lo más posible, a veces yendo al extremo de ser simplemente grosero. Y dolía, joder sí dolía. Era pura tortura tener a Sirius justo allí, pero no ser capaz de tocarlo. Sabía que estaba hiriendo también a Sirius, pero lo superaría con el tiempo, ambos lo harían.

La noche anterior casi lo había enviado al precipicio; con los dedos de Sirius enterrándose en su piel y su caliente aliento jugando en su rostro. Remus ya estaba hecho un desastre en ese entonces, temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no saltar sobre Sirius. Pero lo había logrado, ni siquiera lo había tocado, a pesar de las súplicas de su corazón. Y aunque esto se suponía que debería hacer sentir a Remus orgulloso, no lo hacía. Al contrario, Remus se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en lo profundo de un abismo... impotente y perdido, sin esperanzas de llegar al fondo.

De repente se oyó un crujido en las escaleras, y Remus rápidamente jaló las sábanas de la cama encima suyo. Ni siquiera se había vestido aún. ¿Qué estaba haciendo madame Pomfrey aquí tan temprano?

Entonces, Remus sintió ese cosquilleo en el centro de su pecho... el mismo que siempre sentía cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca. Pero eso era imposible, Sirius no tenía nada que hacer aquí, a excepción de Remus y eso...

—¿Sirius? —la voz de Remus resonó en la habitación e involuntariamente se estremeció. Se incorporó con ayuda de sus brazos, ignorando el dolor en sus músculos.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la puerta se empujó y abrió, revelando una gran bola de ¿pelo? Remus entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Era la ceguera un síndrome post-transformación? No,  _era_  una gran bola de pelos, con patas y ojos, e incluso un hocico. Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio y se apoyó contra el poste de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de qué era: un perro, sólo un enorme, negro e increíblemente peludo perro.

Remus no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, muchacho —dijo, tratando de hacerle señas al perro y haciendo una mueca por el dolor en sus articulaciones—. Ven. Buen chico, vamos...

El perro bufó...  _¿con indignación?_  O quizás simplemente Remus estaba imaginando cosas. Se paró allí un rato, mirando a Remus con grandes ojos orgullosos. Remus nunca había visto un animal con ojos tan grises ni tan bellos, y mientras que la gran mayoría de perros vacilan al acercarse a un humano la primera vez, este se veía casi radiante y arrogante, con confianza. Finalmente... ehm...  _suspiró_  y se acercó a Remus.

—Debes de ser un perro muy listo para haber podido entrar aquí —dijo Remus, rascando detrás de las orejas del perro. Sonrió cuando le sonrió, la lengua ondeando afuera—. Apenas te oí llegar... tienes unas pequeñas patitas, ¿eh? —como si respondiera, el perro apoyó ambas patas delanteras contra el pecho de Remus y gruñó orgullosamente—. No me vas a morder, ¿verdad? He escuchado que te ponen inyecciones en el culo cuando te muerde un perro —el perro gimoteó dándole consuelo y lamió una de las pequeñas heridas en el cuello de Remus. Remus pasó sus dedos por el espeso pelaje negro—. Me pregunto si la escuela me dejaría quedarme contigo. McGonagall tiene un lado blando conmigo, pero no le digas eso a ninguno de mis amigos.

Remus frunció el ceño cuando el perro gruñó, alejándose de su agarre. Se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Estaba a punto de tirar de ella, cuando de repente, empezó a aullar sonoramente.

—¡Silencio! Estás… —Remus se detuvo en media frase cuando un animal más grande entró por la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada para poder pasar por ella. Era un ciervo… uno muy grande, con astas que podrían lisiar a alguien hasta la muerte con el toque más pequeño. El perro dio un golpecito contra las costillas de Remus, mirando fijamente al ciervo que se estaba acercando.

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No me digas que ustedes dos son amigos? —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Un perro y un ciervo. Mamá estaba en lo cierto… estas transformaciones están realmente afectando mi estabilidad mental.

El ciervo miró al perro curiosamente, ladeando su cabeza a un lado, inquisitivamente. Se acercó un poco más y mordisqueó ligeramente la mano de Remus para llamar su atención. Remus sonrió y pasó una indecisa mano sobre el hocico del animal.

—Un ciervo carnívoro. Ahora lo he visto todo —movió su mano hacia arriba, con cuidado evitando las afiladas astas—. Supongo que… —se detuvo, sintiendo que algo subía por sus brazos y… —¡Aaaaaahh! —Remus soltó un grito poco varonil, agitando sus brazos a su alrededor como un lunático en un débil intento de sacarse de encima la pequeña bola de pelos grises aferrada en su mano—. ¡Rata, rata, rata!

Estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el suelo cuando el perro lo detuvo y gentilmente sacó la rata por su cola. Cuando Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio, el ciervo y el perro se miraron entre ellos con diversión. El perro aún tenía a la rata entre sus dientes, y Remus observó con asombro como miraba al ciervo juguetonamente y amenazaba comerse al roedor. El ciervo le dio un golpecito en la boca como reprendiéndolo, y el perro puso al animal que chillaba en el suelo.

Remus cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente.

—Oh, Señor, ayúdame. Me estoy convirtiendo en uno de los locos pacientes de mi madre.

—O quizás siempre estuviste así de loco —dijo una voz familiar por encima de él —. ¿James?

—No pensé que te asustaban las ratas, Remus. Estoy un poco ofendido, a decir verdad —. ¿Peter?

—Nunca pensé que la voz de Remus pudiera ser tan aguda. Pensé que había superado la pubertad hace un año —. ¿Sirius?

Remus se quedó mirado a sus tres mejores amigos, parados exactamente donde antes habían estado aquellos animales. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su boca había quedado colgada abierta hasta que James le ayudó a cerrarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas,  _Lunático_? —preguntó James, alborotando el cabello de Remus—. Muy impresionante, ¿no?

Remus pareció haber encontrado finalmente su voz.

—¿Lunático?

James se dejó caer al lado de Remus y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sip, es tu nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué opinas? Sirius lo sugirió. Aunque aún no hemos encontrado un nombre para él

 _Lunático._ A Remus le gustaba un poco.

—Remus ya me dio un nombre —dijo Sirius, sentándose al otro lado de Remus. Se acercó más cerca cuando Remus intentó alejarse, de tal forma que sus lados ahora estaban prácticamente fusionados.

Remus sintió calor viajar a sus oídos.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, Canuto —dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

James bufó y Peter soltó una risita.

—¡Canuto! —exclamó James antes de explotar en risas—. Oh, graciosísimo.

—Es mejor que Cornamenta o Colagusano —bufó Sirius.

—¡Oye! —exclamó James, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sirius—. Yo quería ser llamado  _Su alteza,_ pero fuiste tú quien insistió con "Cornamenta".

Remus parpadeó, incrédulo.

—Todos ustedes son…

—¿Animagos? —preguntó James—. Sí, pero no registrados, que conste. Así que no se lo vayas contando a nadie, ¿sí? Sería un poco difícil correr contigo durante la luna llena si estamos en Azkaban

—¿Correr conmigo durante la luna llena? —preguntó Remus, lentamente, asegurándose de grabar cada palabra en su mente.

Las tres caras de sus amigos, se redujeron, y Sirius lo miró con una expresión de dolor.

—¿No recuerdas?

—Estuvimos los tres anoche contigo —dijo Peter con menos entusiasmo que antes—. Nosotros tres, en nuestra forma de animago. Incluso de sacamos un ratito. No heriste a nadie —finalizó rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de horror de Remus.

Cuando pensaba en ello, Remus sí recordaba la luna llena. Recordaba pedazos de pelaje negro y árboles, muchos árboles.

—Recuerdo, pero no mucho —miró a sus amigos, cientos de emociones arremolinándose en su cabeza—. Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué?...

—Queríamos ayudarte, Lunático —dijo Sirius, sus grises ojos mirando profundamente dentro de los ámbar de Remus.

—Si ayudamos, ¿no es así? —preguntó James con incertidumbre—. Quiero decir, te has hecho menos daño, ¿verdad?

Remus sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—Sí —sintió pinchazo repentino en la esquina de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Dios, no sé qué decir…

—Un gracias estaría bien —dijo Peter, sonriendo.

—Yo… —Remus no podía pronunciar las palabras, así que, en cambio, abrazó a Peter. Peter le dio unas palmadas en la espalda torpemente.

—Las cosas mejorarán, Remus. Te lo prometo —susurró James, sólo para que él lo escuchara cuando Remus lo abrazó. Sonrió y alborotó juguetonamente el cabello de Remus—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Madame Pomfrey va a llegar en cualquier minuto.

Remus asintió y soltó a James. Miró a Sirius, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en él, expectante y desafiante y ligeramente arrepentido al mismo tiempo. Remus rompió su resolución entonces, sólo por ese momento, y atrajo a Sirius en un fuerte abrazo. Simplemente había algo en los ojos de Sirius que lo hacían sonreír, a pesar de la incomodidad entre ellos.

—Gracias…  _Canuto —_ pudo sentir los brazos de Sirius alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercó más. Sabía que Sirius estaba enterrándose más profundamente, inhalando su esencia, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Remus, y él se lo permitió. Sólo por hoy día, porque se sentía jodidamente bien, y sus amigos eran simplemente geniales, y…

—Sólo por ti, Lunático —susurró Sirius, sus labios rozando la oreja de Remus—. Sólo por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Cabe mencionar que Sirius dice que Remus ya le puso nombre, porque cuando Remus exclamó "tienes unas pequeñas patitas" al perro, en inglés dijo: "pad feet". Canuto es la traducción (mal hecha, pero en cierta forma encaja) del sobrenombre Padfoot, que hace referencia a las patas del animal (en su caso, sigilosas).


	15. En mis brazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: ¡Gracias a Kristy por el beteo y a todos los que me motivan seguir traduciendo! Probablemente tarde en actualizar, me robaron la laptop :( pero no dejaré incompleto nada!

_**Hogwarts, quinto año...** _

Remus restregó furiosamente una mancha particularmente molesta en el lavabo.

—¿Ya les he mencionado lo mucho que los odio?

James y Sirius sonrieron desde los lavabos a su lado.

—Nos amas, Lunático, si no fuera así no hubieras estado de acuerdo con nuestra idea desde el primer momento —dijo James, haciendo girar su cepillo de limpieza entre sus dedos.

Remus suspiró y se alejó un poco más de Sirius. Había dejado caer un poco su muralla durante el último par de semanas y había empezado a comportarse con Sirius con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible. Sin embargo, los sentimientos seguían allí y era difícil, especialmente porque Sirius era su mejor amigo, el primero de todos, y evitarlo era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué no llevaron a Colagusano en vez de a mí? —preguntó Remus, volviendo su mirada hacia el blanco mármol.

Sirius bufó con sorna, sus ojos deambulando sobre la dormida figura de Slughorn sentado en la esquina (se suponía que los estaba vigilando).

—Queríamos ayuda, Lunático, no un desastre andante.

—Me gustaría que no fueras tan malo con él, Sirius. Sus intenciones son buenas —dijo Remus, abriendo el grifo para quitar el jabón.

—Él no significa nada. Hace todo lo que Cornamenta le pide que haga, punto —gruñó Sirius.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó James a la defensiva.

—Nada, sólo que muestra falta de personalidad —dijo Sirius, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en limpiar el lavabo. O bien no se dio cuenta o no le importó cuando la pintura empezó a salirse.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Canuto. Peter... —Remus frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas— sólo necesita que alguien le dé confianza, y ser guiado por otras personas.

—Quita las palabras elegantes y significa lo mismo —Sirius dejó el grifo abierto y se volvió a mirar a Remus—. Sólo déjalo, ¿sí, Lunático? No es como si odiara a Colagusano o algo por el estilo. Simplemente tengo mi opinión sobre él, y agradecería que no forzaras la tuya en mí.

Remus se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. James, sintiendo la tensión entre sus dos mejores amigos, decidió aligerar el ambiente.

—Saben algo, limpiar baños es un poco divertido. Quiero decir, aquí estamos, juntos, pasando un buen momento...

—Limpiando la mierda de Slytherin —interrumpió Remus, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a limpiar los espejos.

—Sube ese ánimo, ¿quieres? Es un baño público, Lunático. Todos cagan aquí —dijo James haciendo un puchero.

—No, este baño está cerca de la sala común de í cagan más a menudo, y nosotros estamos limpiándolo.

Sirius miró a Remus, horrorizado.

—¿Estás diciendo que he pasado la última hora limpiando en realidad la... de Snivellus?

—¿Mierda? Sí, sí lo has hecho —contestó Remus con aire de suficiencia, contento de hacer que sus perseguidores sufrieran.

Sirius se volvió a mirar a James.

—Snivellus caga aquí —dijo,con su voz quebrándose un poco.

James asintió, demasiado mortificado como para hablar. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos y Remus estaba prácticamente canturreando con regocijo. Entonces:

—¿Crees que podamos lograr que su retrete explote cuando se siente mañana por la mañana? —preguntó Sirius, con su voz llena de emoción.

James asintió, con los ojos copiando el entusiasmo de Sirius.

—Podríamos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Lunático.

La mandíbula de Remus cayó. Ciertamente no estaban hablando en serio.

—No —dijo retrocediendo cuando los dos se le acercaron. Vio desesperadamente a Slughorn, quien roncó en respuesta—. No, no, no. Me niego a caer en otra de sus ridículas ideas. No me pueden obligar.

Media hora después, Remus estaba en cuclillas sobre el retrete, al lado de James y Sirius, murmurando un hechizo bastante complicado con la varita robada del bolsillo de Slughorn.

Quince minutos después, Remus estaba sentado en la oficina de McGonagall, preguntándose qué tan delgados los labios de la jefa de la casa se pondrían antes de que finalmente explotara.

—¡No puedo creer en absoluto su insolencia! ¡Los dos estaban específicamente en detención como castigo, y realmente tuvieron el descaro de llevar a cabo bromas atroces incluso entonces! ¡Merodeando por la escuela como si fueran dueños de ella! ¡Podrían hacerle la competencia a Peeves!

Rodeó a James y Sirius, mirándolos por encima cuando se encogieron en sus sillas. Habían estado en la oficina de McGonagall incontables veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que la habían visto tan molesta. Remus estaba sorprendido de que aún no le hubiera dicho nada a él. Aunque puede que lo hubiera pensado demasiado pronto.

—¡Y usted, Sr. Lupin, esa insignia en su pecho le fue entregada por una razón! ¡No debería abusar de su privilegio! ¡Como prefecto este comportamiento tan atroz es absolutamente inaceptable!

Remus no se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

—Lo siento, profesora —dijo, su voz era casi un susurro. Sus ojos brillaron con arrepentimiento y se hicieron, como si fuera posible, más grandes.

La expresión de McGonagall se suavizó.

—Admito que este comportamiento no es usual en ti, Sr. Lupin, y comprendo que estos dos son tus amigos, por lo cual te sientes inclinado a ayudarles. Pero eso no es excusa para romper las reglas —dijo suavemente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño.

Remus asintió de manera bastante patética.

—¡En cuanto a ustedes dos! —James y Sirius se encogieron ante el repentino cambio de voz—. ¡Sábado por la noche! ¡Castigos separados! Pueden retirarse —vio cono los tres se levantaron de sus sillas—. Oh, y Sr. Lupin, esta es su última advertencia. Estoy excusándolo esta vez, pero si lo encuentro nuevamente...

—Le gustas —gruñó Sirius, una vez que salieron de la oficina.

—Para nada —bufó Remus—. Tiene derecho a regañarnos después de lo que hicimos.

—Y a ti te gusta —gruñó James en respuesta.

—Merecemos lo que recibimos —dijo Remus, subiendo las escaleras e ignorando las quejas de James y Sirius.

—Tú no recibiste nada —Sirius subió las escaleras pisando fuerte detrás de Remus—. Nosotros dos probablemente nos hemos ganado otra noche limpiando la mierda de Snivellus mientras que tú estarás durmiendo cómodamente en tu cama. Todo porque tienes una carita de bebé, y nosotros no.

—No tengo cara de bebé —dijo Remus, sonrojándose con furia—. Mi cara es bastante robusta y varonil, muchas gracias.

Sirius rodó sus ojos. Pasaba la mitad de su tiempo mirando aquella cara. Sabía a qué se parecía.

—¿Creen que tenga razón? —preguntó James, deteniéndose en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda—. Ya saben, sobre eso de que podríamos hacerle la competencia a Peeves.

Remus se golpeó la frente.

—Apuesto a que podríamos —dijo Sirius, sus ojosbrillaban con picardía. Murmuró la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común—. Ese plan hubiera sido a prueba de tontos si hubiéramos sabido que ella estaba viniendo. Lo que necesitamos es una especie de guardia que vigile por nosotros.

—¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en el tablón, Sirius? Estoy seguro de que se pelearían por inscribirse —dijo Remus sarcásticamente, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de la chimenea.

James se sentó en el suelo, al lado de los pies de Remus.

—Sirius tiene razón. Podríamos usar realmente algo que nos informe sobre cada habitación que existe en Hogwarts y sus ocupantes. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si fuera así.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo cómo un mapa?

Sirius asintió.

—Cómo un mapa… pero detallado… con todos y todas las cosas en él, pasillos secretos y todo.

James sonrió con anticipación.

—Podría ser nuestro nuevo proyecto. ¿Que te parece, Lunatico? ¿Por favor? Es una travesura, pero no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla… y sería un reto… —miró a Remus, desde ya sabiendo su respuesta. Habían tres cosas a las que Remus Lupin no se podía resistir cuando se ponían todas juntas en una sola oración: por favor, travesura y reto, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Remus suspiró. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, la idea de un mapa mágico sonaba emocionante.

—No podría negarme incluso si quisiera.

Sirius y James vitorearon.

—Incluso podríamos ponerle un nombre —dijo James soñadoramente—. El mapa de McGonagall; después de que nuestra profesora nos inspirara con la idea.

Ambos, Remus y Sirius, fruncieron el ceño.

—No llamaré a nuestro mapa, "el mapa de McGonagall" —contestó Sirius, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿El mapa de Lily? —preguntó James con esperanza.

—¡NO! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué te parece el  _mapa del merodeador?_ —preguntó Sirius, acostándose en la alfombra con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

James sonrió.

—¡Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, Merodeadores y mentores de todos los traviesos.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus suspiró y enterró la cara profundamente en su almohada. Era inútil. Era jodidamente temprano como para dormir, y el incesante sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana no le estaba ayudando. Rodó sobre su espalda y forzosamente cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

Esta tenía que ser las peores vacaciones de Pascuas. Normalmente todos, excepto Sirius, se quedarían en Hogwarts e intercambiarían chocolates, o quizás, incluso se escabullirían a Hogsmeade a tomar un par de copas. Pero este año, James tenía que visitar a su tío Goober o a alguien (en realidad, era el tío Gruber, pero Remus estaba de un humor particularmente malo), así que no pudo quedarse. Peter tuvo una excusa poco convincente, pero era evidente que no quería quedarse porque James volvería a casa. Remus no podía volver a casa porque su padre estaba poniendo encantamientos de protección en ella. Sirius, como siempre, tenía que asistir a una cuestión familiar lujosa que odiaba y se quejaba de ella cuando regresaba. Era al único por el cual Remus sentía lástima aparte de él. La familia de Sirius era despiadada y simplemente poderosa.

Remus suspiró nuevamente. Incluso había intentado hablar con Lily Evans un rato, pero ella tenía sus propios amigos con los cuales estar. Además, pasar el tiempo con ella ya no era lo mismo.

El único lado positivo, al parecer, era que podía dormir sólo en calzoncillos. Sin los otros a su alrededor no tenía porqué ser tan consciente de su cicatriz o del código de registro. Era algo bueno, porqué para un día tan lluvioso, el dormitorio estaba extrañamente caliente. ¿Quizás los elfos domésticos se había sobrepasado con los encantamientos de calefacción? ¿O quizás era una venganza por la vez que encantó de color rosa las orejas de James y Sirius?

De repente, hubo un extraño cosquilleo en el medio de su pecho y Remus inmediatamente se sentó, con los ojos abriéndose rápidamente.

—¿Sirius?

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró con un golpe seco.

—¿Canuto? —llamó nuevamente Remus, alcanzando su varita de la mesita de noche—.  _Lumos._

Allí estaba Sirius, parado en el medio del dormitorio, con su baúl en una mano y en la otra su escoba. La luz de la varita iluminó parcialmente su rostro, y por lo que Remus pudo ver, estaba temblando violentamente; su piel, fantasmalmente blanca y su cabello pegándose a los lados de su rostro.

Remus se puso de pie rápidamente y sostuvo a Sirius justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien? —dejó que éste se apoyara en él, maniobrando ambos pesos con facilidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Canuto? El tren no llega hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Sirius enterró su cara en el cuello de su amigo, y Remus pudo sentir riachuelos de agua caer del cabello de Sirius hacia su piel.

—No voy a regresar, Lunático. Yo… —Sirius se dejo de hablar.

—Siéntate —dijo Remus con firmeza, obligando a que Sirius se sentara en su cama—. Estás empapado hasta los huesos, Sirius. No volaste hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —Por lo visto, parecía que sí.

—Tomé el Autobús Noctámbulo hasta lo más lejos que podía ir, pero tuve que volar después de eso —respondió Sirius, temblando, alzando sus brazos cuando Remus sacó la camiseta por su cabeza—. Me perdí en el camino…

Remus no dijo nada mientras ayudaba a Sirius sacarse el resto de su ropa y vestirse en sus pantalones de pijama. Se limitó a escuchar, preocupado, los sonidos irregulares de su respiración contra su estómago cuando le secaba el cabello. Sirius tenía su rostro enterrando en Remus, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza cada vez que un temblor lo recorría. Había poca luz en la habitación aparte de la varita que Remus había dejado en el piso cuando estaba ayudando a Sirius. Apenas podía distinguir las sombras del rostro de su amigo, a excepción de sus claros ojos grises, los cuales brillaban extrañamente incluso en la oscuridad. Remus se arrodilló para verle la cara, lentamente acercando su mano para trazar las tenues líneas alrededor de sus ojos, deteniéndose sólo cuando su mano pasó por encima de un moretón y Sirius hizo una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Te hicieron daño —dijo Remus, y la ira le empezó a quemar por dentro.

Sirius tomó la mano de Remus con fuerza.

—No tenían la intención de hacerlo. Mis padres… no son abusivos. Mi madre… estaba molesta… empezó a tirar cosas… y simplemente me puse en el camino…

Remus se tragó un comentario afilado. No había punto alguno en recordarle a Sirius lo horrible que era su familia. Eso sólo le traería más dolor a su sufrimiento.

—Déjame curarlo por ti —dijo finalmente, levantándose, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca—. Sirius, ¿qué…?

—No te vayas, Lunático, por favor —pidió Sirius, con sus ojos brillando más que nunca.

—Sólo iré por mi varita, Canuto —dijo Remus suavemente, pasando su otra mano por el cabello de Sirius, esperando que fuera un gesto tranquilizador.

El agarre de Sirius sólo se hizo más fuerte

—No me dejes sólo. No quiero estar sólo. Por favor…

Remus suspiró y envolvió los hombros de Sirius con una manta antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Canuto? —preguntó, cuando la cabeza de Sirius cayó sobre su hombro.

—M-me escapé. No sé porqué. Simplemente… —Sirius envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Ni siquiera intentaron detenerme. Mi madre estaba gritando, pero en ningún momento intentó…

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Remus, y éste se lo permitió, sabiendo que este no era momento para mostrarse reservado. Esto era más importante que su atracción hacia Sirius o cualquier otro tipo de incomodidad que sintiese en ese instante.

—Mi padre —continuó Sirius con una voz rota—. Sólo estuvo ahí de pie, no dijo ninguna palabra. Excepto que si me iba de casa esta noche, bajo cualquier circunstancia, no podría volver nunca más.

Remus pasó las manos por el húmedo cabello de Sirius, dejando caer a los dos contra las almohadas, de tal forma que estaban medio sentados y medio acostados en la cama. Envolvió la manta sobre ambos.

—No importa, Canuto. Todo está bien —susurró, sosteniendo con firmeza a Sirius en su pecho.

—He sido desheredado, Lunático —susurró Sirius amargamente como si no hubiera escuchado a Remus en absoluto—. Mi existencia arrancada del tapiz para siempre —cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente contra la piel de Remus—. Y no debería importarme. No debería porque siempre los he odiado a ellos y la manera en la que viven. Y he visto tanta gente borrada de esa maldita cosa, pero nunca pensé que me sucedería a mí. Soy su hijo, Remus. ¿Seguro que eso les significaría algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Miró suplicante a Remus, como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía que existía. Cuando Remus no respondió, Sirius cerró nuevamente sus ojos, y Remus supo por la manera en la que su cuerpo se estremeció que su amigo estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sirius nunca había sido el que lloraba. Fue inculcado en él desde su niñez como un signo de debilidad. Remus no sabía que haría si Sirius se rompía esta noche. No era algo que quisiera ver, nunca.

—¿Significa algo para ti, Remus? Que esté aquí… ¿Alguna vez les he importado… a alguno de ustedes? —la voz de Sirius era pequeña, oprimida, necesitada de consuelo.

Remus miró a Sirius y acarició su mejilla con la parte posterior de su mano.

—Más de lo que nunca sabrás, Canuto.

La mirada de Sirius era intensa, examinando el rostro de Remus y esperando que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Que no era una mentira que estaba diciendo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Remus le devolvió la mirada, esperando que su amigo fuera capaz de ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Y entonces, de repente, los labios de Sirius estaban sobre los de Remus, empujándolo con firmeza, urgiendo que le devolviera el beso.

Remus lo empujó con suavidad.

—No, Sirius —dijo con voz temblorosa, descansando su mano por encima del corazón de Sirius.

—Por favor —susurró Sirius, con sus cálidos y secos labios haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Remus—. Sólo por esta noche… —estaba encima de Remus ahora, apretando sus muñecas y separando sus piernas con su rodilla—. Sólo por esta noche, ¿podemos pretender que alguien se preocupa por mí? Por favor…

Fue esta última afirmación, la súplica y la mirada casi desesperada en los arremolinados ojos grises los cuales finalmente deshicieron a Remus. Estiró su mano lentamente, sus dedos deslizándose lentamente contra la suave piel, atravesando el cuello de la camisa de Sirius y deslizándose por su cuello. La otra mano se enterró en su espeso cabello negro y atrajo a Sirius más cerca hasta que pudo sentir su aliento caliente contra su mejilla. Los labios de Remus estaban cosquilleando, ansiosos de ser tocados, y finalmente se dejó caer en el deseo, permitiendo que suavemente rozaran los de Sirius.

Remus había tenido la intención de ir despacio, pensando que después del calvario que había pasado, Sirius anhelaría toques tiernos y besos suaves. Pero tan pronto como los labios de Remus tocaron los suyos, Sirius de repente se encontró enterrando temblorosos dedos dentro del cabello castaño miel, atrayendo el cuerpo debajo de él más cerca, y agarrando a Remus con firmeza para asegurarse de que no se escapara. Remus no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Un suave gemido vibró en los labios de Remus, y se encontró rindiéndose ante el caliente y mojado calor de la boca de Sirius y al sabor salado de sudor y lluvia que cubría su piel. Cada pedacito de ira y desesperación que Sirius sentía, la vertió en él, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca abierta de Remus, con sus dientes mordiendo y pellizcando sin piedad su labio inferior.

Lentamente, reluctantemente, sus labios se separaron, hinchados y amoratados.

Los ojos grises miraron intensamente a los ámbar a través de una cortina de cabello color ébano.

—Te he deseado tanto —jadeó Sirius, con su pulgar trazando los brillantes labios rojos—.  _Tanto…_

Remus cogió la mano de Sirius, dándole la vuelta para hacerle frente a la palma y presionó suaves besos con la boca abierta por su muñeca. El calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sirius gimió ante el simple gesto, acercándose más hasta que se fundieron juntos, como uno. Y entonces, el rostro de Sirius descendió por su cuello, los dientes mordisqueando con dureza su piel, haciendo su camino hacia su pecho, mientras que Remus gritaba con intenso placer y dolor debajo de él.

Era calor. Inimaginable, calor abrasador…

—Dioses, Sirius… —gimió Remus, cuando una ruda lengua pasó sobre un erizado pezón.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que Remus se rindiera tan impotentemente. Estaba retorciéndose y temblando… completamente incoherente…

Sirius alzó la mirada, entonces, bebiendo la vista debajo de él. El rostro de Remus estaba sonrojado, suaves mechones color miel agrupados en la almohada. Estaba jadeando, mirando a Sirius con abrumadora devoción y lujuria.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo Sirius, con sus uñas arrastrándose dolorosamente contra los costados de Remus—. Tan jodidamente precioso —sus dientes mordieron su hombro bruscamente, moviéndose más hacia abajo, claramente insatisfecho con sólo una mordida—. Cada vez que te veo… —ronroneó contra el estómago de Remus—, pierdo el control —se deslizó nuevamente hacia arriba, penetrando con su mirada a Remus, devorándolo, haciéndolo gimotear sin poder hacer nada, con una  _dolorosa_  necesidad que estaba pidiendo a gritos ser satisfecha—. ¿Ves lo que me haces? —Sirius embistió sus caderas contra las de él—. ¿Lo ves?

Remus gimoteó lastimosamente, en parte porque una de las manos de Sirius lo estaba presionando justo encima de su cadera mientras que la otra se había deslizado hacia su mandíbula; en parte porque Sirius lo estaba besando más duro que nunca, sus lenguas enredándose, los dientes encajando juntos. Estaba empujando a Remus más contra la cama, deslizando sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, con sus respiraciones saliendo rápidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había…  _Dioses…_ una presión insoportable… alrededor de él, sobre él, consumiéndolo. Placer más allá de la comprensión; deseo más allá de los límites humanos.

Justo en ese momento, no había nada más importante que sentir el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo y la presión de sus frentes juntas. Remus gruñó, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda pequeña de Sirius y atrayéndolo más cerca. Nunca era suficiente.

El calor era ahora intolerable, y se aferraron el uno al otro, besándose con fiereza, hasta que finalmente el mundo explotó y una gloriosa sensación los recorrió, dejándolos temblando; cada uno aferrándose a la piel del otro lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones.

Colapsaron juntos, resbalosos y jadeando, el aire alrededor de ellos zumbaba con las secuelas de lo que había sucedido.

—Remus —susurró Sirius, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho de Remus, y disfrutando el sonido de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón—. Remus —dijo de nuevo, suspirando cuando el brazo de Remus se envolvió en él en un fuerte abrazo.

Remus observó como los ojos de Sirius derivaban al cerrarse, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo. Estaba aferrándose al hombre lobo como a un salvavidas incluso entonces, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.  _Con buena razón,_  pensó Remus.  _No puedo hacer esto contigo, Sirius. No puedo herirte más de lo que ya estás._ Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello negro, parcialmente mojado con sudor y lluvia. Remus lo besó… su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Todo era tan magnífico…

Remus inconscientemente inhaló la esencia de Sirius. El fuerte aroma de sudor, sexo y Sirius lo estaban haciendo sentir adormecido. Esto… lo que sea que había sucedido entre Sirius y él esta noche… permanecería como un hermoso recuerdo en la mente de Remus, porque nunca más permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.  _¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien más? ¿Por qué_ _ **yo**_ _tengo que ser el hombre lobo? No es justo. Nunca es justo._

Remus apretó sus brazos alrededor de Sirius y descansó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.  _¿Por qué yo?_ No quería pretender que nada había sucedido. Quería a Sirius, lo necesitaba. Sirius ya no era más un capricho o atracción para Remus. No, él lentamente se estaba volviendo una incurable obsesión.


	16. Sé mío

_**Hogwarts, quinto año...**_  
 __  
El rostro de su madre levantándose frente a él, sus ojos salvajes y su rostro pintado de rojo furia.  


— _¡Nunca he estado más avergonzada de mi propia carne y sangre en toda mi vida!_

Los suaves ojos grises de su hermano asomándose por la puerta de la biblioteca.

— _¡Irás a Durmstrang aunque sea lo último que haga!_

El resonante silencio de su padre.

— _¡Asqueroso traidor de la sangre! ¡Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido!_

El amoblado estrellándose, un costoso jarrón volando a través del aire.

— _¡Espero que te mueras, Sirius Black!_

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y se encontró tendido encima de una cama que definitivamente no era la suya. Las sábanas debajo de él estaban empapadas con sudor y las mantas que habían estado sobre él ahora yacían desparramadas en el suelo. Sirius respiró profundamente y alzó una mano para tocar el moretón que estaba debajo de su ojo derecho, esperando que le doliera. El dolor nunca llegó, y Sirius frunció el ceño, recorriendo nuevamente sus dedos sobre el área nuevamente. Nada.

Se frotó los ojos y se sentó, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de su alrededor. Estaba en Hogwarts, en su dormitorio, debió haberlo logrado. Nunca pensó que lo lograría; casi se había desmayado a medio camino por el frío. Sirius recordaba aún sentir el frio cuando entró al dormitorio, y entonces, Remus lo había ayudado a ir a su cama...

Remus…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Remus debajo de él, indefenso y gimiendo; necesitando más y tomando lo que Sirius le entregaba imparablemente. Remus contra él, sudor y piel mezclándose juntos como si nunca hubieran sido destinados a ser dos cuerpos diferentes en absoluto. Remus a su alrededor; rodeándolo con calidez después del fulgor de lo que había sucedido.

Remus…

Sirius suspiró. Nunca se había sentido así de solo, y sin embargo tan vivo en su vida. Solo porque había sido abandonado, expulsado por su propia familia; de la cual no debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía porque era difícil no hacerlo. Vivo porque Remus había visto a través de él, llenando aquel vacío con afecto y consuelo, valentía y amistad, todo en una noche.

Toda la experiencia había sido surrealista, donde por un momento Sirius había olvidado que el mundo existía por completo.

Desvió la mirada al espacio vacío a su lado y se estremeció involuntariamente ante la ausencia de los brazos de Remus a su alrededor. Descansó su mano sobre la sábanas revueltas, recorriendo el espacio que el cuerpo de su amigo había marcado. El espacio todavía estaba caliente. Remus ha debido de haberse levatando hace poco, lo cual significaba que aún estaría en las duchas.

Sirius sonrió y se levantó.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se miró en el espejo, tomando en cuenta cada detalle y grabandolo en su memoria. Nunca antes había observado con tanto cuidado su reflejo, desde que había sido tan perfecto como podía serlo. Aún así, allí estaba hoy día, corrompido y cubierto en azuladas mordidas de la noche anterior y no se atrevía a alejarse. Vio como una gota de agua cayó de su larga cabellera marrón y corría sobre una mordida en su hombro, justo debajo de su cicatriz. Recordó como Sirius se había deslizado sobre él, lamiendo y mordiendo sin piedad.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra el espejo. No quería que se desvanecieran, ninguna de ellas. Eran los únicos recordatorios, la única prueba que tenía de que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño; la única parte de Sirius que podía mantener.

—Sirius —susurró, su aliento empañando el cristal.

Cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura desde la parte posterior y una cabeza se apoyó encima de su hombro.

—No puedo sorprenderte nunca —dijo Sirius, su voz ronca y petulante por el sueño.

Remus abrió sus ojos pero no volvió la cabeza. En cambio, optó por mirar a Sirius a través del espejo. Si había pensado que Sirius se veía hermoso la noche anterior había estado muy equivocado, porque incluso con sus cabellos pegados en ángulos extraños y sus ojos rojos por el sueño, Remus no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada. Tal vez sólo fuera por el conocimiento de que Sirius había estado sobre él la noche anterior, susurrando su nombre mientras se venía duro y rápido. En cualquier caso, para Remus, se veía impresionante.

Sirius miró a Remus por el espejo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Te lastimé —dijo suavemente.

Remus se abstuvo de recostarse contra Sirius, y trató de desalojar el firme agarre a su alrededor.

Los brazos de Sirius sólo lo apretaron más.

—Lo siento —susurró, pasando sus dedos sobre la mordedura de Remus, suaves labios siguiendo el rastro—. Lo siento mucho -sus manos moviéndose de su cuello a sus hombros y a su pecho, sin dientes esta vez, sólo suaves labios rosas.

Remus se quedó allí inmóvil mientras Sirius continuaba con lo suyo, mirando el reflejo con asombro y lujuria acribillada. Sus moretones hecho por las mordidas estaban curándose bajo el toque de Sirius, pasando del color morado profundo a azul y luego a suave piel pálida, como si nunca hubieran estado allí en absoluto. Sin varita y en silencio, Remus se preguntaba si Sirius sabía que avanzada era la magia que estaba realizando en ese momento.

Enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro.

—Sirius, detente...

¿Cómo algo tan bueno podía ser tan malo? ¿Cómo el reflejo de ellos juntos en el espejo podía verse tan perfecto y hermoso cuando cada célula del cerebro de Remus gritaba que debía apartar la mirada?

—Sirius...por favor —graznó cuando Sirius descendía más y más—. Sirius...

Sirius se detuvo, sus manos sólo a centímetros de la toalla que rodeaba la cintura de Remus. Se movió hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de deseo no disimulado, mientras apartaba el húmedo cabello del rostro de Remus.

Remus se retiró del agarre de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Canuto, pero esto no puede continuar.

Sirius se acercó más, su mano acariciando su mejilla.

—Hmm... anoche...

—Se acabó —lo interrumpió Remus, desviando la mirada y alejándose aún más.

—¡Se acabó, pero no se ha olvidado! —gritó Sirius, dejando caer las manos con exasperación a sus costados,

Los ojos de Remus se endurecieron con determinación mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

—No, pero tengo intención de olvidarla.

Los hombros de Sirius cayeron, y sus siguientes palabras salieron casi débiles y suplicantes.

—¿Por qué me dejaste tocarte, Remus? ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso cuando te besé? ¿Porque me abrazaste después de todo y me dejaste dormir junto a ti en tu cama? Si solamente ibas a negarlo todo a la mañana siguiente, entonces ¿por qué me distes esperanzas en primer lugar?

Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo,

—Porque esa era la única cosa que podía hacer para evitar que cayeras al abismo.

Remus se salió y cerró la puerta antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás una última vez por temor a perder su compostura en el último minuto y someterse a la calidez que el chico de cabellos negros le ofrecía.

—Perdóname, Canuto —susurró, mientras se dejaba caer contra la puerta del baño. Sus ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Sirius dejar escapar un grito de rabia y frustración—. Lo siento mucho.

No era así como las cosas deberían suceder. Se suponía que debían seguir siendo mejores amigos, eso es todo. Lo había arruinado todo con sólo un estúpido error que no se sentía como error en absoluto. Y ahora, después de todo esto, incluso su amistad era un caso perdido. No había forma de que Remus pudiera ver a Sirius a los ojos de nuevo; no sólo porque estaba avergonzado sino también porque no podía soportar mirarlo y ver el odio en los ojos de su amigo.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor desde adentro y los ojos de Remus se abrieron con temor. Sonó como si algo se hubiera roto.

—¿Sirius?

Silencio.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco.

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien? —cuando no obtuvo respuesta se puso de pie rápidamente y golpeó la puerta frenéticamente—. ¡Sirius, respóndeme, maldición!

Nada.

Oh Dios, y si está herido o peor... ¡NO! Sirius podría ser impulsivo, pero no era tonto.

—¡Sirius! —Remus buscó el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta no se abría; o estaba trabada o Sirius había decidido bloquearla—. ¡Sirius, por favor, si puedes escucharme abre la puerta!

Todavía no había respuesta.

Esto es mi culpa, mierda, Sirius... Remus se movió unos escasos centímetros de la puerta y estrelló su hombro contra ella con toda su fuerza. Podía sentir las bisagras sonar un poco bajo la presión e interiormente agradeció a su fuerza de hombre lobo. Al cuarto intento, para el cual Remus ya estaba histérico y con desesperación, la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe y se trepó dentro, por poco pisando los fragmentos de vidrio que cubrían el suelo del baño.

Remus miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

—¡Sirius!

Hubo un gimoteo ahogado y la cabeza de Remus viró en dirección al lavadero. Y allí estaba Sirius, justo debajo, sentado con sus rodillas levantadas hacia el pecho y su cabeza inclinada contra la pared. Su mano derecha estaba sangrando profusamente de donde debió golpear el espejo, pero definitivamente estaba respirando.

Gracias a Dios... Remus dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló frente a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien, Canuto? —preguntó, tomando la mano herida de Sirius e inspeccionandola.

El chico de cabellos negros no dijo nada, sólo continuó observándolo con tristes ojos grises que rompieron el corazón de Remus. Sirius Black verdaderamente era una de sus personas más favoritas en el mundo, alguien por el cual Remus moriría sin dudarlo... y era doloroso ver aquellos ojos, los cuales usualmente brillaban con tanta alegría... fijados tan seriamente sobre él, desesperados y solitarios. Sirius estaba respirando, profunda y forzadamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo en absoluto, pero continuaba haciéndolo porque no tenía otra opcIón. ¿Que si estaba bien? La pregunta ni siquiera cabía en el contexto.

Remus apoyó su frente contra las baldosas frías junto a la cabeza de Sirius.

—Joder, todo esto es mi culpa. Yo sólo... —Sirius había vuelto el rostro para verlo, su mejilla apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos buscando una respuesta. Remus no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar su cabello, su cara, su cuello—. Yo sólo... —trató nuevamente, pero su voz se perdió al final.

De repente, Sirius se arrojó a Remus, enterrando su rostro en su hombro y abrazándolo en un agarre de muerte. Era un abrazo desesperado.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, Lunático? —se ahogó, aferrándose con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué? No comprendo.

Remus descansó su mejilla contra el cabello de Sirius, acariciándolo con dulzura.

—Dios sabe cuanto te quiero, Sirius, pero...

—¡Entonces tenme, Remus! —dijo frenéticamente, alejándose y sacudiendo al hombre lobo de los hombros—. Toma lo que se te entrega.

Remus se alejó con una mano en la cabeza.

—No es tan simple, Sirius. Soy...

—¿Un hombre lobo? No me importa, Remus —Sirius descansó una manos sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Pensé que dejé claro eso en segundo año.

Remus golpeó la pared con rabia.

—¡Pero a mí sí, maldición! Todos los días de mi vida desde que fui mordido; he visto a mis padres sufrir y llorar por mí. ¿Sabes por qué, Sirius? ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! Dejaron de lado tantos sueños que ahora es más fácil para ellos no soñar en absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! Tuvieron que tragarse abuso y rechazo a donde fueran. Adivina porqué... ¡Porque soy un hombre lobo! ¡Puede que a ti no te importe, Sirius, pero al resto del mundo sí!

Sirius no se había movido durante la explosión de Remus. Cuando habló, su voz era calmada, a pesar de estar por un poco temblorosa.

—Dime, Lunático, ¿por qué tus padres te hicieron pasar por todo eso?

Remus negó la cabeza con desánimo.

—No tuvieron opción.

—Todo el mundo tiene otras opciones, pero se preocuparon tanto por ti como para lidiar con cualquier otra cosa que viniera en el camino —agarró la barbilla de Remus—. Y yo me siento de la misma manera.

Remus desvió la mirada.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que seas amigo mio, Canuto. No estoy listo para someterte a...

—¡Basta de tratar de controlar mi vida, Remus! —explotó Sirius, sus manos aferrándose dolorosamente al cabello de Remus, en un intento para conseguir que lo mirara.

—No estoy tratando de controlarte. ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

Sirius tiró con más fuerza, atrayendo sus rostros hasta que estuvieron juntos.

—No quiero tu protección —se acercó más—. No quiero tu caridad. Todo lo que quiero... —su mano se movió para acunar la base del cuello de Remus—... eres tú.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que quieres... no sabes en qué te estás metiendo... podría lastimarte.

Sirius lo miró, fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, Remus. Por favor... —su voz se había vuelto baja por el agotamiento. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba a Remus...

Remus frotó la piel debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius con su pulgar.

—Sirius...

La frente de Sirius cayó contra la de Remus.

—No puedo hacer esto, Lunático —su garganta se cerró dolorosamente y la primera señal de lágrimas apareció por el rabillo de sus ojos—. No puedo no tenerte —las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro ahora—. ¿Por qué... por qué siempre me sucede esto a mí... por qué es que siempre soy a quien rechazan, Remus? No es justo.

El corazón de Remus se contrajo ante la vista. Sirius estaba llorando. Sirius estaba llorando a causa de él.

—Sirius, no —murmuró, su mano acercándose para secar las lágrimas en las mejillas de su amigo, Sin embargo, el gesto fue inútil, porque la presa finalmente se había roto y ahora fluían por su rostro lágrimas que corrían por los dedos de Remus—. No llores. Por favor, no llores...

Sirius cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente... nunca he querido a alguien tanto antes, y yo... —se ahogó.

Nada parecía consolar a Sirius en ese instante, así que Remus hizo la primera cosa que su corazón le dijo que hiciera: inclinarse y presionar sus labios con los de él.

Sirius hizo un extraño ruido estrangulado antes de inclinar su cuerpo rápidamente, de tal forma que se encontró presionando a Remus contra la pared, sus cuerpos presionados juntos con firmeza. De ninguna manera fue un beso suave como los que habían compartido la noche anterior y aunque los de aquella noche habían sido desesperados y consoladores, este era puramente deseo sin adulterar. Las manos de Sirius lo mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar, sus codos enterrandose dolorosamente en el pecho de Remus, mientras que la lengua de éste se deslizaba entre sus labios. Había un calor cataclísmico y fue entonces cuando el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar más con su farsa. No cuando Sirius estaba sentado en frente de él, besándolo, llorando por él...

Finalmente, se apartaron, y Remus observó como todo el cuerpo de Sirius se encogió miserablemente contra la pared.

—No sé qué hacer, Remus... —susurró, su cabeza apoyada contra la pared al lado de la oreja izquierda de su amigo—. Estoy perdido...

Remus acercó la cabeza de Sirius a su hombro, acariciando su cabello.

—Podríamos... intentar esto —dijo en voz baja, pero segura. Sintió las manos de Sirius correr por sus lados, estableciéndose finalmente en sus omóplatos—. Podríamos...

Pero nunca pudo completar su oración porque Sirius empezó a besarle la garganta, sus manos frotando con dulzura la parte baja de su espalda y mierda, esto tenía que ser lo correcto. No había otra explicación para algo que se sentía tan bien.

Remus reluctantemente hizo que Sirius se detuviera.

—Sirius, ¿y si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasará entonces? —de alguna manera, Remus descubrió que ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de ellos dos cayéndose a pedazos, no sólo como amigos sino también como amantes. El sentimiento en sí era ridículo dado que eventualmente, en dos años, ambos tendrían que tomar distintos caminos de todos modos.

—Entonces seremos amigos —contestó Sirius, dándole un beso en el labio inferior—. Tal y como siempre lo hemos sido.

Y era muy difícil no aceptar. No cuando Sirius Black te estaba besando de esa manera, sus manos tocandote en los lugares correctos y abrazándote como si no hubiera otra persona con la que preferiría estar porque el mundo sólo consistía en él y en ti. Años más tarde, Remus se daría cuenta de que preocuparse por Sirius había sido su perdición, pero incluso entonces no podía obligarse a que eso le molestara.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius observó el rítmico ascenso y descenso del pecho de Remus, preguntándose cómo es que el hombre lobo podía verse tan hermoso incluso cuando dormía. Habían simplemente estado acostados en la cama, Remus leyendo un libro y ocasionalmente cayendo en una ociosa conversación, mientras que Sirius sólo estaba allí acurrucado a su lado, su cabeza descansando sobre su estómago. En algún momento de Sirius hablando y Remus pasando páginas, el hombre lobo había quedado dormido, dejando a Sirius libre para mirarle.

Era extraño, Sirius nunca había sido paciente. Nunca podía sentarse en un lugar por más de un par de minutos sin inquietarse. Era un hecho conocido que Sirius Black se aburría con rapidez y necesitaba entretenimiento constante de parte de sus amigos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando a su nuevo... ¿amante? por Dios sólo sabe cuantas horas y no tenía intención de detenerse. Era un poder que Remus tenía sobre él, y aunque a Sirius no le gustaba ser controlado por nadie, encontraba que no le importaba este pequeño hecho en absoluto. De hecho, lo disfrutaba bastante.

Dos días. Dos días desde que habían empezado a estar juntos y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Remus aún estaba un poco incómodo, un poco vacilante, Sirius podía verlo, y aunque sabía que debía hablar con Remus al respecto, no lo hacía. ¿Qué tal si decía algo que hiciera que Remus cambiara de opinión? ¿Qué tal si lo convencía de que se rindiera incluso antes de que la relación hubiera empezado? No, Sirius no podía arriesgarse a perder a Remus, no cuando finalmente lo había conseguido. Sólo esperaría, le daría a Remus tiempo y espacio hasta que finalmente se acostumbrara.

Sirius trazó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la piel bajo la camisa de Remus y sonrió cuando una risita escapó de la boca del hombre lobo. Suspiró suavemente, sintiéndose a la deriva por el dulce olor de chocolate en la piel de su amigo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Sirius se encontró demasiado cómodo como para moverse. Quienquiera que fuera, no le omportaba. Que viera y pensara lo que quisiera.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius reconocía esa voz.

—¿James? —abrió sus ojos adormilados. Efectivamente, James Potter estaba de pie allí, con su baúl en la mano.

Tan pronto como James se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando y que era de hecho su mejor amigo, rápidamente se acercó hacia Sirius y lo envolvió con un brazo en un abrazo.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes. ¿Estás bien?

Sirius se apartó temblorosamente, consciente de no despertar al muchacho dormido a su lado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa de tu tío.

James se sentó en la cama, tirándole una mirada significativa a Remus.

—Lo estaba. Recibí la carta de Remus hoy día. Me contó todo, Sirius, y me alegro. Esa casa no era más que problemas para ti.

Sirius sintió un nudo en su garganta, y hundió sus dedos en mechones miel marrón para ocultar su dolor.

—Sí... Remus dijo lo mismo. Gracias por venir, James.

James sonrió y dio una palmada en la espalda de Sirius.

—Oye, ¿para qué están los mejores amigos? Mamá y papá están también aquí, por cierto. Están resolviendo los asuntos de tu custodia en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sirius alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Mi custodia?

—Sí, bueno —contestó James como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Aún no eres mayor de edad, lo cual significa que necesitas orientación parental hasta entonces. Y puesto que ya no eres parte de la familia Black, mamá y papá han decidido adoptarte. Eso sí, sólo si es que quieres vivir con nosotros...

Sirius sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

—Demonios, sí —miró a su mejor amigo con gratitud y por primera vez, Sirius se dio cuenta que la familia no implicaba necesariamente lazos de sangre. Una familia era simplemente un grupo de personas que siempre estaban para ti, cuidándote en los peores momentos.

—James... gracias. No sé como pagarte a ti o a tus padres...

James sonrió, despeinando el cabello de Sirius.

—Sólo no permitas que mamá te convenza de cambiar tu nombre por Sirius Potter. Ha estado enamorada de ti desde tu última visita a casa.


	17. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Espero no tener muchos errores, el beteo aún no me lo manda Kristy, soporten mis errores, abrazos chocolatosos.

**Clase de Transformaciones, Hogwarts...**

—Por lo que tuve que ir allí y... —la conversación de Minerva McGonagall con el profesor Dark fue repentinamente interrumpida por un suave golpe en la puerta de su oficina. Se dio vuelta en su asiento, sorprendida al ver una cabeza de rebeldes cabellos castaños largos asomarse—. Oh, eres tú, Sr. Lupin. Has llegado un poco temprano. El asesoramiento no empieza de nuevo hasta las dos.

Remus miró a ambos profesores con cautela.

—Lo siento, profesora. Volveré más tarde.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

—No, no, no hay necesidad de eso, Sr. Lupin. Ya que estás aquí, podemos empezar con ello. Pasa.

Remus asintió y se sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a ella. Minerva se dio cuenta que se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo continuamente, como si estuviera inseguro de sí mismo.

Le dio una mirada al profesor Dark para una explicación al comportamiento inusual de Lupin, pero el profesor Dark en sí parecía estar mirando al muchacho con simpatía. Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Dime, Remus. ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?

Remus se movió incómodamente.

—No he pensado realmente mucho en ello. Supongo que a mi padre le gustaría que me haga auror como el que él una vez fue. No lo sé.

Minerva sintió su puño cerrarse instintivamente.

—¿Está seguro, Sr. Lupin?

Remus no respondió y en su lugar decidió mirar con fijeza una mancha de tinta en la mesa.

Por primera vez en su vida, Minerva McGonagall perdió la entereza en frente de un alumno. La perspectiva de responder le parecía aterradora. Una afilada ola de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella, y se encontró incapaz de mirar a los ojos al muchacho. ¿Qué le diría?

—Después de todo, el entrenamiento de auror es extremadamente dificultoso —continuó ella, con la esperanza de no parecer haberse inmutado—. Requiere mucho tiempo, y el Ministerio te hará trabajar...

—Deja de mentirle al muchacho, Minerva —gruño de repente el profesor Dark.

Minerva lo miró con indignación.

—No estoy mintiendo, muchas gracias —en realidad lo estaba haciendo, pero eso no significaba que lo admitiría.

El profesor Dark la miró, sus ojos ardiendo con ira reprimida.

—Merece saber la verdad. No vas a lograr nada mimándolo. Debe saber que el Ministerio está lleno nada más que con fanáticos de la inmundicia que no le darían ni una segunda mirada una vez que se enteraran lo que es, independientemente de que tan calificado esté.

Minerva le dio un rápido vistazo a Remus y lo vio sosteniendo los brazos de la silla con firmeza. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba completamente impasible y no traicionaba ni una de las emociones que seguramente estaba sintiendo en su interior.

La mera visión del muchacho lentamente reemplazó su ira por una indescriptible furia, y le dio una mirada de advertencia al profesor Dark. Era un hecho conocido que Dark tenía un temperamento volátil y una admirable cualidad de siempre decir la verdad, pero esto era cruzar los límites. No tenía ningún derecho, ninguno en absoluto, para menospreciar a un estudiante de esa manera, especialmente porque ese estudiante pertenecía a su casa.

Remus, quien había estado callado por un largo tiempo, parecía haber encontrado finalmente su voz en medio de la competencia de miradas de ellos.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ambos profesores volvieron la mirada hacia el muchacho. Tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, pero aún así pudieron verlo pequeño e indefenso.

—¿Hay alguna otra carrera que pueda seguir? —preguntó de nuevo, mirando directamente al profesor Dark e ignorando a McGonagall. De alguna manera, ella comprendió su comportamiento. Quería saber la verdad, y ella solamente quería protegerlo de eso.

El profesor Dark se acarició la barba.

—Hay opciones, Sr. Lupin, pero es muy probable que la gente de la comunidad mágica no vaya a mostrarse de acuerdo.

Minerva se levantó de su asiento, furiosa.

—Eso es suficiente, Dark. Por favor, retírate —verdad o no, no permitiría esto.

El profesor la ignoró y miró directamente a los oscurecidos ojos ámbar de Remus.

—Tienes que comprender, Remus, que no estoy tratando de desanimarte. Sólo estoy tratando de prepararte para lo que tendrás que enfrentar cuando no tengas más estas paredes de la escuela o a tus padres para protegerte. Eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes y es un placer enseñarte, pero la mayoría de personas allá afuera van a pasar por alto eso, por...

—Por lo que soy —finalizó Remus con frialdad, poniéndose de pie—. Me retiraré ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, profesores.

Todo lo que Minerva McGonagall podía pensar cuando vio la espada de Remus al retirarse fue como le haría la vida imposible a David Dark.  _No se merecía esto... ese muchacho vale más que eso, y algún día él lo demostrará._

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Peter había estado retirando sus libros de Transformaciones de su baúl cuando la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió de golpe, y literalmente, voló de las bisagras. Se volvió, sorprendido, sólo para ver a Remus Lupin con el rostro rojo de furia, dando fuertes zancadas al entrar en la habitación e ignorando mucho la puerta rota que colgaba precariamente del marco.

—Hola Remus —tartamudeó con los ojos aún fijados en la puerta.

Remus o no escucho a Peter o estaba demasiado ido como para prestarle atención. En cambio, cogió el libro más cercano a su mesita de noche y lo miró por un momento antes de arrojarlo por la ventana y rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Peter tímidamente. Esto no era bueno. Para nada bueno.

Remus se rió maniaticamente y se sacó la mochila de los hombros con la intención de tirarla por la ventana también. Dejó escapar un grito de rabia cuando la maldita cosa se quedó atorada a mitad de camino en el vidrio. Peter se encogió cuando su amigo sacó la varita de su bolsillo e destrozó el vidrio en un millón de pedazos.

Remus sonrió satisfactoriamente y acarició su varita con un solo dedo.

—No necesitaré esto tampoco, ¿no? —se dijo a sí mismo con amargura, tirándolo por la ventana con desdén.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Peter, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, tal vez por temor a ser arrojado por la ventana también. Remus amaba su varita y las cosas seguramente estaban realmente mal para que la arrojara de esa manera. Necesitaba encontrar a James y Sirius, y rápido. A juzgar por el estado de ánimo de Remus las cosas obviamente se iban a poner peor. Sus amigos sabrían que hacer para calmar al hombre lobo. Siempre sabían.

Por suerte para él, Peter encontró a ambos en el pie de la escalera, discutiendo juguetonamente sobre el mejor equipo de Quidditch.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, los Chudley Cannons mejorarán... —James sonrió cuando vio a Peter bajar por las escaleras—. ¡Hola Colagusano! ¿Te animas a una partida de Snap Explosivo?

Peter descansó sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando. ¿Quién sabía que correr escalera abajo podía consumir tanta energía?

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Has estado tratando de perder algo de peso ejercitándote, eh Colagusano? —dijo, acariciando el abultado estómago del chico.

Peter negó con la cabeza, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hubo un fuerte ruido del piso de arriba y los tres miraron hacia arriba, confundidos.

—Es Lunático —dijo Peter finalmente—. No sé que le sucede, pero...

No tuvo que completar su oración porque ambos, James y Sirius, lo hicieron a un lado y corrieron escalera arriba, a dos escalones a la vez. Al acercarse pudieron escuchar el distintivo ruido de más cosas rompiéndose y Sirius con las justas esquivó ser golpeado en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser una pieza sustancial del alféizar de la ventana.

Ambos miraron fijamente los restos rotos de la puerta, luego a Remus, quien ahora estaba pelando la otra mitad del marco sólo con las manos. Finalmente, quitaron los ojos del espectáculo y se miraron entre sí, un mensaje de entendimiento pasando entre los dos. esto no iba a ser nada distinto a una noche de luna llena, donde el lobo algunas veces estaría furioso, amargado y herido; y Cornamenta siempre estaría frente de él, mientras que Canuto estaría de guardia detrás, en un intento de tratar de controlar y consolar a Lunático al mismo tiempo.

Sirius entró a la habitación y colocó las manos en los hombros de Remus, presionándolos ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no le das eso que tienes en las manos a Cornamenta, Lunático? —susurrró con fuerza.

—No —contestó Remus, sonando más como un niño arrogante. Eso hasta que decidió que era buena idea lanzar toda la pieza del marco contra la pared, justo pasando al lado de la oreja de James. James no se inmutó. Ambos sabían que Remus había fallado a propósito. Era una advertencia: _provócame y la próxima vez será tu cabeza la que vuele por la ventana._

—Vamos, Remus, dinos que está mal —dijo James, cautelosamente acercándose a su amigo de tal forma que tuviera apenas espacio para moverse.

Sirius ya estaba presionando su frente contra la espalda de Remus, y estaba frotando círculos calmantes en sus omóplatos y columna vertebral.

—¿Qué está mal? —exclamó Remus, agitando su mano rudamente hacia la derecha. La jarra de agua en la mesa de Sirius se hizo añicos—. ¿Qué? ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¡Porque al parecer todo el mundo sí! —agitó nuevamente su mano y el poste de la cama de Peter se rajó.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro, silenciosamente recordándose nunca hacer salir el lado malo de Remus. Y además, el daño que Remus estaba ocasionando parecía un poco... irreparable. McGonagall no iba a estar feliz.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porqué me preocupo! —continuó Remus. Pedazos de pergaminos y plumas ahora se levantaban de las mesas y giraban con enojo alrededor de sus cabezas—. ¿¡Por qué demonios deberían importarme mis TIMOs!? ¡No necesito estudiar para ellos! ¡No necesito rendirlos! —blandió su mano hacia la izquierda y otra pequeña pila de libros voló por la ventana—. No es como si me fueran a servir. Especialmente porque voy a pasar el resto de mi vida comiéndome a niñitos. Eso es lo que quieren, ¿no es así? ¿Y saben qué? —miró a su cama y su baúl salió disparado de debajo—. ¡No sé siquiera porqué me quedo aquí!

James agarró las manos de Remus antes de que pudiera causar más daño... a sí mismo y a la habitación.

—Tú te quedas aquí, Lunático, para desafiar todo pronóstico.

Hubo silencio después de aquello, y Remus simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente los sinceros ojos color avellana de James, sus manos temblando entre las de su amigo cuando sus palabras se hundieron dentro de él. Su respiración era pesada por la furia, pero parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad cuando se recostó contra Sirius. Sus rodillas amenazaron con flaquear y sólo estaba de pie por el firme agarre de Sirius sobre sus hombros.

—Los odio, chicos —susurró, soltando las manos de James y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sirius—. Los odio tanto. Siempre me hacen esto. Siempre están tratando de hacer crecer mis esperanzas. Los odio. ¿Por qué simplemente no me pueden dejar en paz? —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sirius, relajándose cuando largos dedos empezaron a frotar círculos de calma en su espalda.

Sirius miró a James y sonrió, alzando su mano para recorrer con sus dedos el largo cabello castaño.

—Porque tus esperanzas... son nuestras creencias —susurró, besando su cabello y sintiéndose ridículamente sentimental.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Bueno, bueno, estaba esperando que pudieran venir a mi casa por una semana o dos —dijo James, prácticamente saltando. Había sido el último día de sus TIMOs hoy, y los merodeadores eran los únicos despiertos en la sala común después de una noche entera de celebración. Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el piso, detrás del sofá, un aire conspiratorio rodeándolos a pesar de estar perfectamente inocentes esta noche. Después de todo, tenían que mantener su apariencia para que nadie se atreviera a ir a la sala común a esta hora.

—Canuto ya estará viviendo en casa, y podríamos incluso completar ese mapa nuestro. ¿Qué opinan?

Peter chilló un sí y Remus sonrió cálidamente.

—Me gustaría eso —dijo, descansando su mano encima de la de Sirius que estaba sentado justo a su lado.

Sirius se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino toque. Este tipo de intimidad era ajena de parte de Remus, quien Sirius pensaba que aún estaba un poco incómodo con la relación. Además, ambos eran planos, rugosos y varoniles hombres... tomarse de la mano realmente no encajaba en la imagen. Sirius volteo su mano para juntar sus palmas y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Remus. Aún así, tenía que admitirlo, el gesto se sentía… muy agradable, estaba condenado a ser afeminado.

James dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Peter con entusiasmo.

—Excelente. No vas a creer los libros que tiene mi padre. Podríamos aprender muchas cosas…

Sirius sonrió cuando sintió un pulgar frotar lentamente sus nudillos.

—Sí, tal vez encontremos nuevas formas de torturas a Snivelly.

Remus gruñó, frotando el puente de su nariz con la otra mano.

—¿No pueden dejarlo en paz? Nunca les ha hecho nada. Quiero decir, ¿que harías si alguien mostrara tu ropa interior a toda la escuela?

—Les preguntaría si les gustó lo que vieron o si hubieran preferido boxers en cambio —dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Remus, pero con un atisbo de culpa en su voz.

James sonrió con complicidad mientras miraba el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigos. Dirigió una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y luego miró a Peter.

—Oye, Colagusano, ¿te apetece un viaje a las cocinas? Podríamos incluso planear algo sobre lo que haremos durante las vacaciones.

Peter sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —preguntó James, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un rato —dijo Remus, apretando su agarre posesivamente a la mano de Sirius.

Sirius esperó hasta que la sala común estuvo vacía antes de subirse encima de Remus, doblando las rodillas y acurrucándose para descansar su cabeza en el estómago de su amigo. Se acurrucó comodamente y suspiró contra el suave algodón blanco. Este era realmente su lugar más favorito en el mundo, porque para alguien tan flacucho, Remus era increíblemente suave y acurrucable… como un Sr. Malvavisco Mágico o una Magdalena Esponjosa de Martha.

Remus soltó una risita en voz baja y descansó su mano en la coronilla de la cabeza de Sirius, tocándola con ligereza.

—Sabes, Canuto. Según la mayoría de libros sobre Animagos, el animal se supone que eres tú, no al revés.

—Que se jodan los libros —murmuró Sirius, mientras se frotaba la nariz contra la remera de Remus.

—Deja de olerme, _mil leches._  Me haces cosquillas.

Sirius besó la extensión de la suave piel y se sentó.

—No puedo evitarlo —sonrió, acercándose más para sentarse en el regazo del hombre lobo—. Es que hueles tan bien —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Como chocolate de leche pura —murmuró Sirius, enterrando su nariz en la unión del cuello de Remus, inhalando su esencia—. Todo lo que te pertenece huele a chocolate, sabes. Apuesto a que los profesores reconocen tu tarea sólo al olerla.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Puedo imaginarme la escena en la sala de profesores, Flitwick oliendo nuestros papeles. Si huele a chocolate, es de Remus Lupin. Si huele a perro mojado y a hierba, entonces es de Sirius Black —Remus enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello negro, mientras que Sirius recorría un sendero a besos del cuello a su barbilla—. Es probablemente por el chocolate escondido que guardo en mi baúl —dijo, arqueando su cuello un poco.

—Mmm… es podría explicar el olor en las cosas, pero… —la lengua de Sirius presionó los labios de Remus—. Sabes a chocolate también. Debes estar hecho de él.

—Ahora estás siendo estúpido —dijo Remus riendo antes atraer a Sirius a un beso.

El beso… no era indeciso o inseguro como los escasos que habían compartido los últimos meses. Era confiado y decidido y oh,  _tan bueno;_  y era realmente difícil imaginar que ellos nunca habían sido pareja hasta hace un par de meses porque las cosas eran demasiado perfectas y definitivamente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sirius no tenía idea que provocó la repentina transformación en el comportamiento de Remus, o qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión tan de repente, y no le importaba saberlo, porque la lengua de Remus estaba haciendo las cosas más inimaginables en su boca en ese momento y que se jodan las explicaciones.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurró Remus contra sus labios una vez que se separaron—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.


	18. Verdades, mentiras y negaciones

_**Residencia de los Potter...** _

Sirius remojó su pluma en el tintero una última vez antes de completar las últimas líneas en su carta:

 _E_ spero verte pronto.

_Canuto_

La lechuza en el alféizar ululó con impaciencia.

—¡Cállate, maldito pájaro! —James Potter arrojó una almohada mal dirigida a través de la habitación.

La lechuza ni siquiera parpadeó y se limitó a estirar la pata cuando Sirius se acercó con el pergamino ya enrollado en su mano.

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta. Podrías hacer que Elle se escape del susto —dijo acariciando al ave cariñosamente.

James se sentó en su cama, claramente disgustado.

—No sé porque has escogido escribirle a Lunático a esta insoportable hora, Canuto. Sólo han pasado ocho horas desde que se fue. ¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no podía esperar a mañana?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mientras agarraba un puñado lleno de galletas para lechuza.

—Estaba aburrido.

En parte era verdad. Estaba aburrido. Estas dos semanas con los merodeadores en casa de los Potter fueron, probablemente, las más divertidas que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo; y ahora que todos se habían ido, la casa parecía extrañamente tranquila. Él y Remus en realidad no habían hecho mucho, no con la constante presencia del Sr. y la Sra. Potter, pero era único el hecho de que Remus estaba allí y siempre con él. Y entonces, el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Remus estaba yendo a casa y dándole un abrazo de despedida a cada uno. Después de eso, Sirius pasó más de una vez frente al retrete, tratando de quitarse la sensación de náuseas que había tomado residencia permanente en su estómago hasta que, finalmente, James tuvo muchas ganas de orinar y la Sra. Potter los estaba instando a que fueran a la cama.

James lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estabas aburrido? —articuló cada palabra, asegurándose de que había escuchado correctamente —. ¿Estabas jodidamente aburrido a las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Nadie en sus cabales está lo suficientemente despierto como para entretenerte a estas horas!

Sirius sonrió y se subió a su cama nuevamente, arrojándole la almohada a James.

— Lunático sí.

James bufó, atrapando la almohada en el aire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú radar del  _amor_ te dice eso?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron con picardía en la oscuridad.

—No, le dije a Elle que lo molestara hasta que se despierte y responda mi carta.

James negó con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en su almohada con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Lunático se vengará por esto. Probablemente te envíe un howler vergonzoso o haga que su lechuza te picotee hasta la muerte o algo por el estilo.

Sirius sonrió mientras se ponía la frazada encima suyo.

— Lo espero con emoción...

Hubo un cómodo silencio después de aquello, ambos muchachos simplemente acostados en la oscuridad, escuchando los ocasionales chirridos de los grillos y el crujido de las hojas secas. Sirius aún no podía creer que estaba allí, en casa de los Potter, como un miembro de una familia. En toda su vida, eso era la última cosa que esperaba, y no tenía queja alguna. No podía haber pedido un verano mejor, aunque probablemente la Sra. Potter diría lo contrario. Un hijo travieso ya era lo suficientemente malo. Poniendo a los dos juntos, tenía su propio infierno, allí mismo, en casa. Era bueno saber que Remus y Peter tuvieran familias cariñosas.

—¿Canuto? —la voz de James de repente rompió su ensimismamiento.

Sirius se volvió para mirar a James en la cama al costado.

— ¿Uhm?

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó James con incertidumbre, recorriendo una mano por sus mechones enredados.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué lo había llevado a esto? Por supuesto, no era sorpresa que James supiera de su relación con Remus. Sirius sabía que se daría cuenta sin necesidad de contarle. Era simplemente una de esas cosas que suceden entre mejores amigos, igual que como una madre siempre sabe cuando alguien sigilosamente está junto al tarro de galletas. Además, no era como si él y Remus estuvieran tratando de ser discretos en frente de ellos. No se besaban, pero no se alejaban el uno del otro tampoco. Eran amigos después de todo. Si no era con ellos, entonces, ¿con quién más podrían estar cómodos? Estaba seguro tambié que, para este momento, James ya le habría contado a Peter.

—No lo sé, Cornamenta. Amar es una palabra fuerte — respondió después de un largo rato.

James se mordió el labio.

— Sólo me preguntaba, ya sabes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Lunático y yo... somos diferentes. Estamos juntos, y tenemos sentimientos recíprocos... sólo que... no estamos enamorados, eso es todo.

Para James, eso sonaba bastante parecido a amar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. No tenía sentido saltar a conclusiones. Pero...

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Canuto? ¿Estás seguro que las cosas son así de simples? ¿Qué no hay ataduras en su relación?

Sirius se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Sabía por hechos que Remus no lo amaba. No era posible, especialmente porque Sirius sentía que de algún modo forzó al hombre lobo para empezar la relación.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Mira, ¿qué te está incomodando, Cornamenta?

James hizo una mueca.

— Es sólo que no quiero que Lunático salga lastimado.

Sirius bufó, pero no sin una pizca de posesividad.

—Ahora suenas como si  _tú_  estuvieras enamorado de él. Lunático ya es mayor, Cornamenta. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

James se apoyó en su codo y miró a los ojos de Sirius seriamente.

—Sí, pero Lunático es como un hermano pequeño para mí, y creo, que por primera vez, que merece que alguien cuide de él, ¿no crees?

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el afilado y desafiante tono de voz.

James suspiró, derrotado, ante la expresión desconcertada de su amigo.

—Mira, Canuto, Lunático... tiende a unirse mucho a las personas; y la mayoría de veces, es rechazado tan pronto y cuando descubren lo que es. Y a pesar de que afirma que está acostumbrado, aún le duele. Sólo no quiero que tú termines siendo una de esas personas que lo abandonan. Ya tiene suficiente dolor sin contarte a ti.

Sirius se incorporó sobre su codo para mirar a James en los ojos.

—Sabes que nunca le haría daño, Cornamenta, lo sabes —dijo apasionadamente. Estaba sorprendido de que James dudara de él en una cosa como esa. Remus era una de las personas más importantes en el mundo para él.

James asintió, recostándose nuevamente.

—Sí, está bien, pero Canuto, si esto no llegara a funcionar... nuestra amistad... se arruinaría para siempre. Y no estoy hablando de sólo de ti y Lunático aquí.

Sirius sintió su pecho tensarse incómodamente.

—Los merodeadores siempre son lo primero, Cornamenta. Ambos sabemos eso.

—Sí, está bien. Sólo... se cuidadoso, Canuto; eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo —dijo James lentamente, antes de rendirse al sueño.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Delilah Lupin suspiró desesperadamente a su comida. Era el último día de las vacaciones de verano y no había hecho ningún progreso con su hijo. Era frustrante; el modo en el que estaba deprimido y simplemente se sentaba allí, en silencio, tragando su comida con poco entusiasmo. Había estado así todas las vacaciones desde que regresó de donde los Potter. Al principio, Del pensó que quizás extrañaba a sus amigos, pero ahora, esto estaba empezando a salirse completamente de control.

Después de todo, era psiquiatra, y reconocía los signos de una depresión cuando los veía. Pero en vez de hablar del problema, como ella siempre le enseñó, Remus, en cambio, decidió, encerrarse en su cuarto, sólo saliendo cuando era hora de comer. Incluso cuando recibió los resultados de sus TIMOs había estado lejos de estar feliz. En aquel momento, ambos, ella y su esposo, supusieron que era por la E que sacó en Pociones, e incluso John Lupin se había ofrecido a animarlo con entradas para un partido de fútbol. Sin embargo, su hijo se había negado, lo cual era extraño. Remus nunca se negaba a nada que su padre le ofrecía, y menos al fútbol. Lo que Del no podía entender es que cosa, en nombre de Dios, podía haber sucedido que fuera lo suficientemente drástica para cambiar a su hijo normalmente cariñoso en este lío infeliz.

Miró a su esposo y vio que él también estaba lanzando la misma mirada de preocupación hacia su hijo, quien tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos tan profundas que se veía como un mapache. Obviamente, no había estado descansando mucho. Del suspiró nuevamente y acercó su mano hacia Remus, alisando las arrugas de su frente con el pulgar,

—Bebé, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

La cabeza de Remus se levantó de su plato y miró a ambos con ojos asustados.

—¿Lo hay? —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Del se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y se dio cuenta que John también había alzado la mirada de su comida.

—No lo sé, amor. Parece que sí.

Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió poco convincente.

—No. No, yo no... —hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a ambos intensamente, luego suspiró, agachando su cabeza tan bajo que su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos—. No, espera. Sí...

Del acarició su cabello hacia atrás, metiéndolo detrás de las orejas.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, Remus.

Remus respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Estoy... estoy viendo a alguien —dijo lentamente.

John Lupin frunció el ceño, obviamente confundido.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No lo sé. Somos buenos amigos, y ambos nos queremos mucho. Así que... sí, supongo que sí.

—Y ella sabe... sobre ti, ¿es eso? —preguntó Del, colocando la mano sobre la de su hijo.

Remus agachó la mirada nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí, él lo sabe.

Los ojos de Del se abrieron de sorpresa _(¿él?)_ , pero John parecía no haberse dado cuenta, porque sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, no veo ninguna razón por la cual estar triste. Deberíamos estar celebrando esta ocasión especial, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no...?

—John —interrumpió Del, en voz baja—. Me gustaría hablar a solas con Remus por un rato.

La sonrisa de su esposo vaciló después de un rato de pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza, lanzándole un guiño juguetón a Remus. Obviamente supuso que "la charla" involucraba algo sobre las cigüeñas y las abejas.

Del se volvió hacia su hijo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Remus, arriba, ahora.

Remus tragó saliva y siguió a su madre arriba, a su habitación. Ella no dijo nada, pero casualmente observó las expresiones en el rostro de su hijo, pasando por miedo a ansiedad a algo que no podía todavía leer.

Honestamente, no sabía que decir. De todas las cosas, esta era una de las que menos esperaba, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió no preparada e incapaz de resolver el problema.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación, Remus se sentó en la cama, encogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho.

—No sé qué decir, Remus —dijo Del lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos,

Remus gimoteó, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre sus rodillas.

Del se sentó frente a él, observando su forma caída. Suspiró profundamente y decidió meterse de lleno.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparte, Remus. Estoy segura que es sólo una fase, y probablemente no es algo raro que adolescentes de tu edad...

—Mamá, ¡¿podrías, por vez primera, tratar de comprenderme y no analizarme?! —gritó Remus, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos ámbar—. No soy uno de tus pacientes y ya no soy un niño.

Cualquier línea memorizada que Del iba a recitar rápidamente se le olvidó.

—Remus...

—Sé como me siento, mamá, y sé lo que significa. Y lo siento, pero esto no se va a desaparecer con el tiempo. No tuve la intención de ser tan...  _anormal_... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y está bien si quieres gritarme ahora, pero, por favor...  _trata_  de comprender... y no me dejes... y... no estoy pidiendo mucho —su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus pies.

Del miró a su hijo con tristeza. Claramente había estado conteniendo esto todo el verano, porque pensaba que sus padres lo iban a abandonar.  _Tan poca fe._  No era de extrañar que estuviera tan miserable.

—Oh, bebé —pasó su mano a través de los mechones color miel—. Nunca te dejaríamos, ya lo sabes —cuando Remus no respondió, ella lo atrajo a un abrazo, y sintió sus brazos instantáneamente enrollarse a su alrededor.

—Al principio no quería contártelo —susurró contra su hombro—. Pero odiaba mentir todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, bebé. Está bien... —frotó su espalda haciendo cículos suaves en ella—. Me alegra que lo hiciste.

Él se enterró más profundamente en su hombro, buscando consuelo.

—Papá no lo sabe aún.

—Lo... —un grito silenciado que sonó bastante a _"puto infierno",_  interrumpió su frase. Del se rió.

—Creo que acaba de enterarse.

Sin embargo, Remus no encontró la situación particularmente divertida.

—No sonó muy feliz —dijo, mirándola vacilante.

—Solamente está un poco sorprendido. Lo superará, ya conoces a tu padre.

Remus se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué sucedería si no lo hace, má? ¿Que sucedería si no me quiere más aquí?

El corazón de Del se rompió por lo pequeño que sonó.

—Eso es imposible, bebé. No ha habido ningún solo momento en el que tu padre no te haya querido —respondió, frotando el pulgar contra su mejilla—. Nadie lo ha hecho más orgulloso. Incluso cuando naciste, recuerdo como te desfilaba por todas partes como si fueras de la realeza. Te hubiera llevado al trabajo si hubiera podido. Hubo un cambio tan drástico en su personalidad que sus compañeros estaban asustados de que por el cambio iría a abrazar a todos los magos oscuros y cantarles canciones de cuna —sonrió cuando Remus soltó una débil risa—. Incluso ahora, Remus, él haría cualquier cosa por ti; y no le digas esto, pero creo que ha enmarcado todos tus viejos dibujos en su oficina porque, demonios, no puedo encontrarlos.

Hubo un gran estruendo proveniente de abajo, y Remus se estremeció en los brazos de su madre.

—Mamá, tengo miedo.

Del besó su frente.

—No lo tengas. Hablaré con tu padre, ¿está bien? En la mañana probablemente ya esté bromeando sobre ello —rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Mañana tienes un largo viaje.

Remus asintió, recostándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches, bebé. Descansa bien.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Remus! —la voz de su madre lo llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Tu papá te está esperando en el coche!

Remus bajó las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo, tratando de peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —corrió a través de la cocina y patinó hasta detenerse para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre—. ¡Adiós!

—Que tengas un buen año, amor —dijo Del cariñosamente, mirando a su hijo salir por la puerta trasera.

Remus caminó alrededor de la casa hacia la calle. John Lupin ya estaba sentado en el coche, tamborileando sus dedos con impaciencia contra el volante. Ya había arrancado el motor, el cual estaba haciendo un extraño sonido parecido a un gruñido, probablemente por el último daño que sufrió. Aún desconocía porqué Delilah Lupin permitía que John manejara el coche. Después de cuatro años, la manera en que su padre manejaba sólo había mejorado lo suficiente como para no aplastar al menos cuatro postes de luz en el camino. No, ahora solamente eran _tres..._

Remus rápidamente se deslizó en su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola, papá.

John no respondió y, en cambio, pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Remus se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que su padre probablemente no lo había escuchado y optó de todos modos por el silencio. Sin embargo, a medio camino del viaje estaba empezando a sentirse extremadamente incómodo. Su padre ni siquiera le había vuelto la mirada desde que entró al coche, y las bromas lúdicas que ambos usualmente disfrutaban juntos, fueron reemplazadas por un silencio muy desagradable e incómodo.

Remus se movió en su asiento.

—¿Papá?

Nada. John sólo siguió manejando.

¿Quizás su padre no lo había escuchado por encima del ruido del motor? Remus intentó nuevamente.

—¿Papá?

Otra vuelta brusca hacia la izquierda.

—Papá, ¿podrías hablar conmigo, por favor? —dijo Remus exasperadamente, lanzando sus manos hacia arriba.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, pero John no se molestó en mirar a su hijo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y ajustó el espejo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Remus?

 _Que estás bien con esto. Que no te importa._  Remus miró su regazo.

—No lo sé.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que John finalmente golpeó frustradamente su puño contra el panel del coche.

—¡Maldición, Remus! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué siempre terminas haciéndote las cosas más difíciles?

Remus no miró los ojos de su padre.

—No hice  _nada_  malo, papá. Simplemente sucedió —se retorció las manos nerviosamente—. No lo quise, y créeme, intenté evitarlo, pero...

—Bueno, obviamente no lo intentaste lo suficiente, ¿no? —la luz se volvió verde y John aceleró bruscamente—. ¡Maldita sea, Remus! ¿Tienes alguna idea de como la gente te va a mirar después de esto? Ya es bastante malo que tengas que lidiar con ser un hombre lobo, pero esto... ¡esto simplemente te lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo!

Dio otro giro repentino y fue un milagro que ambos quedaron sentados perfectamente.

—No tengo la intención de presumirlo en todos lados, papá. Sólo sentí que tenía que decírtelo a ti y a mamá, eso es todo.

El agarre de John se tensó sobre el volante y quitó los ojos de la pista para mirar a su hijo.

—¿Y qué, Remus? Esperas que las cosas vayan felices y perfectas, cuando sé que...

—¿Soy un monstruo y ahora un bicho raro agregado a eso? —le interrumpió Remus, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa. ¿Por qué su padre no trataba de comprender? No era más fácil para Remus que para él, pero al menos lo había aceptado—. Dilo, papá, sé que deseas hacerlo.

—¡Bueno, mejor te vas acostumbrando, porque en la dirección que estás yendo, vas a escuchar más de esto!

Remus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Cada día de mi vida, Remus, lo paso buscando una cura para tu licantropía, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer tu vida más fácil —John, o no se dio cuenta del límite de la velocidad, o estaba demasiado enojado como para importarle—. Dime, ¿tengo que buscar una también una para tu _mariconería?_  Porque te juro por el infierno que no lo sé.

Remus sintió una burbuja de ira dentro de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¡Este era su padre! De todas las personas, él era el primero que Remus había esperado que comprendiera.

—¡No es una enfermedad, papá, y no soy gay! ¡Simplemente me enamoré! —los ojos de Remus se abrieron de sorpresa ante su propia declaración. Eso no era lo que había querido decir. De hecho, la revelación fue una sorpresa también para él. ¿Estaba enamorado de Sirius? Claro que no—. Simplemente me enamoré —susurró nuevamente, mirando sus manos. Quizás era una pregunta que Remus se estaba haciendo a sí mismo; quizás era una confirmación de su corazón a su cerebro. ¿Quién sabía?

El coche llegó a un abrupto fin en frente de la estación, y John se volvió en su asiento para mirar a su hijo.

—Eres demasiado joven para saber que es el amor, Remus —dijo lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Tal vez —contestó Remus con voz temblorosa. Miró a los brillantes ojos azules de su padre—. Pero es lo que se siente correcto en este momento. Lo amo —ahora las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, rápidas e implacables—. Y él es tan importante para mí como tú o mamá... si sólo le dieras una oportunidad...

John Lupin desvió la mirada.

—Tu baúl está en el maletero, Remus —dijo con la voz fría como el hielo.

Remus sintió una presión de una mano de hierro en su corazón.

—Papá, por favor —dijo desesperadamente.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, fijando su mirada al frente.

—Lo siento, Remus, pero esta es una cosa sobre ti que simplemente no voy a aceptar.

Fue la primera vez que Remus caminó a la estación completamente solo. Era una imagen dolorosa, incluso para aquellos que no sabían que había sucedido. La forma de su postura era decaída, sus hombros temblaban y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, mientras se quedaba mirando de pie el espacio vacío en el que el coche de su padre había estado sólo hace unos minutos. Justo entonces, no había nada más que Remus quería hacer que dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar, pero no lo hizo, no podía. No en el medio de la estación, no en medio de tanta gente.


	19. Consuelo en el dolor

**_Hogwarts, sexto año..._ **

Sirius guardó el Mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo trasero y entró al abandonado salón de Encantamientos para encontrar a Remus profundamente dormido sobre una mesa con un polvoriento pergamino debajo de él y una pluma sujeta sen su mano. La tinta goteaba en el pergamino y Sirius suspiró, removiendo lentamente la pluma del agarre de Remus antes de que arruinara la pequeña tarea que el hombre lobo había logrado hacer.

Esto estaba sucediendo más y más seguido. Sirius vería a Remus girar y voltearse en su cama en la noche, tratando y fallando en conseguir una buena noche de sueño; y por la mañana estaría caminando por la escuela como muerto, con ojeras del tamaño de Europa debajo de sus ojos. Había algo preocupando al hombre lobo y Sirius quería confrontar a Remus hace mucho tiempo, pero era detenido por James, quien pensaba que el hombre lobo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Bueno, que se joda James. Sirius sabía que Remus no se había quedado dormido por su tarea; era más probable que se hubiera desmayado de agotamiento.

—Lunático —susurró Sirius, acariciando su mejilla gentilmente con el dorso de sus dedos. No quería molestarlo, pero Remus sólo se despertaría después con un calambre doloroso en su cuello—. Lunático, vamos amigo, levántate.

Al escuchar la voz de Sirius, la espalda de Remus de repente se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron con las pupilas dilatadas y sus iris de un tono temerosamente brillante y de color ámbar.

Sirius se apartó un poco, pero no quitó su mano de la mejilla de Remus.

—Te quedaste dormido, Lunático. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

Los ojos se fijaron en Sirius y su postura se relajó. Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y alzó la cabeza, parpadeando un poco para conseguir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho y media, Lunático, y estás cansado —Sirius movió su mano por el cabello de Remus, acariciando los mechones sueltos sólo para que cayeran a su lugar nuevamente—. Mañana es fin de semana, podrás terminar tu trabajo entonces.

Remus rechazó su oferta con un gesto.

—No, no, puedo terminarlo esta noche.

Sirius lo miró con cautela.

—Lunático. —Cuando Remus lo ignoró, bufó exasperadamente—. Bien, pero al menos termínalo en el dormitorio.

Remus asintió, se estiró y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente sus rodillas cedieron (coma) y solamente los rápidos reflejos de Sirius lo salvaron de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Basta, Remus. Te vas a tomar el día libre. Tus notas son impecables —le reprendió airadamente, ayudando a ponerlo en pie—. Una noche saltándote la tarea no le hará daño a nadie, y menos a ti. —Lo medio cargó, medio dejó caminar hacia fuera del salón, ignorando los suaves gimoteos de protesta.

—Honestamente, Canuto. No quiero dormir. —Su oración fue interrumpida por otro bostezo, y Remus finalmente cedió y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, permitiendo que su amigo le guiara el camino.

Sirius gruñó.

—No, Lunático, sí quieres dormir. El problema es que no puedes porque, obviamente, hay algo que te está molestando —Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius creyó ver una figura acechándolos en las sombras, mirándolos y siguiéndolos. Su agarre con el hombre lobo incrementó posesivamente—. Ahora, o me dices que pasa, o te voy a golpear hasta que me lo digas.

Remus sonrió débilmente, cayendo un poco los ojos.

—Sabes que te patearía el trasero, Canuto.

Allí estaba nuevamente. ¡Alguien estaba siguiéndolos! Sirius cambió su postura un poco, de tal forma"que tenía a Remus y a la sombra que los acechaba en su rango de visión.

—No trates de cambiar el tema, Lunático.

Remus le acarició el cuello con la nariz, inhalando su aroma.

—Mm... honestamente, Canuto, no hay nada molestándome.

La figura aún no había salido de las sombras, pero sus técnicas eran de todo menos discretas. Imitaba cada movimiento que hacían, brillando sus ojos con malicia en la oscuridad. Le tomó algo de tiempo a Sirius descubrirlo, pero conocería aquella ganchuda nariz en cualquier lugar.  _Snape._  El maldito, bueno para nada, bastardo entrometido. Sirius se haría cargo de él después. En este momento, Remus era su primera prioridad.

—No me mientas, Lunático. Sabes que odio eso.

Remus suspiró, conteniéndose de besar el cuello de Sirius. Todavía estaban en los pasillos después de todo, y aunque usualmente a esta hora estaba bastante vacío, no era inteligente correr riesgos.

—Mira, sólo déjalo, ¿está bien? No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—No me importa —respondió Sirius después de susurrar la contraseña a la Sra. Gorda. Ese maldito bastardo no iba a seguirlos allí. Un par de personas que estaban en la Sala Común alzaron la mirada cuando entraron, pero volvieron nuevamente a su trabajo con la misma rapidez. No había nada incriminatorio sobre su posición... era un amigo ayudando a otro, y todo el mundo sabía lo enfermizo que era el buen chico Lupin

—No es asunto tuyo. —La voz de Remus se suponía que iba a ser dura, pero salió mal, ya que soltó otro bostezo mientras subían las escaleras.

—Cualquier cosa que te involucre es asunto mío. Se supone que somos amigos, Lunático… Sin secretos, ni mentiras —Le quitó los zapatos a Remus y lo ayudó a subir a la cama, antes de unirse junto a él debajo de las mantas.

Los brazos de Remus rodearon la cintura del muchacho de cabello negro mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada, soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando Sirius empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Algunos secretos son para ser guardados.

—Y otros están destinados a ser contados.

Remus suspiró, derrotado.

—Les conté a mis padres... sobre nosotros —observó como los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa—. No les conté sobre ti. Sólo que estaba saliendo con otro chico.

Sirius descansó su frente contra la de Remus, besando su nariz ligeramente. Interiormente, estaba sonriendo. Sirius sabía lo especial que eran los padres de Remus para él, y el haberles contado demostraba que realmente consideraba su relación importante.

—No me hubiera importado si hubieras mencionado mi nombre, Lunático, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —murmuró Remus adormilado, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose más cerca.

—¿Cómo fue? —A juzgar por el silencio que repentinamente los invadió, Sirius estaba temeroso al hacer la pregunta.

—Papá no soporta verme más... —dijo Remus rápidamente, tratando de sonar como si no le importara, como si no fuera (ningún) problema.

Sirius lo conocía mejor. Cinco años viviendo con el chico le había enseñado a buscar las señales correctas y, ahora mismo, la forma en que el cuerpo de Remus se hundió era indicio suficiente para saber lo alterado que estaba realmente.

El mismísimo padre de Sirius lo odiaba, así que no tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema. Pero, nuevamente, a diferencia de la situación de Remus, el odio era mútuo.

—Tal vez —dijo, queriendo desesperadamente eliminar a Remus de su angustia—. Tal vez lo pillaste por sorpresa y simplemente no supo de qué otra manera reaccionar.

Remus negó con la cabeza, esparciendo su larga cabellera sobre las almohadas.

—Ni siquiera me hablaba.

La mano de Sirius recorrió un lado de Remus cariñosamente, estableciéndose finalmente en su cadera. Odiaba esto. Odiaba cuando Remus se sentía miserable, porque le hacía sentir de la misma manera, incluso cuando no le importaba un carajo lo que las personas pensaran sobre él.

—Remus —susurró contra el cabello del hombre lobo, causando que volara con cada aliento—, ¿te gustaría...? —Retiró su mano y miró a los ojos ámbar que tenían los párpados caídos. No quería decirlo. No quería, pero sabía lo importante que era John Lupin para Remus—. ¿Te gustaría acabar con esto...?

La respuesta de Remus fue inmediata, desprovista de cualquier tipo de duda.

—No. No haría ninguna diferencia.

El alivio lo inundó, e instintivamente agarró la barbilla de Remus y lo besó con fuerza. El beso, en su mayoría, fue de un solo lado, dado que Remus ya estaba medio dormido; y Sirius sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no sabía lo que haría si tuviera que dejar ir a su amigo.

—Está bien, Lunático —dijo después de un largo rato—. Está bien. No importa, ¿sí?

Pero Remus ya se había dormido, respirando lentamente en el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius no sabía que tipo de persona era John Lupin. Le había parecido bastante agradable cuando lo había conocido en el verano, y los Potter parecían haber tenido una especie de respeto especial por él. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para tranquilizar a Sirius de que algún día se reconciliaría con su hijo.

Si los padres de Remus eran algo parecido a los Potter, entonces era cuestión de tiempo de que su padre se derrumbara. Si fuera de otro modo, a Sirius no le importaría. Haría que Remus olvidara, se lo llevaría lejos y nunca dejaría que viera a su padre de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría a ese viejo bastardo a no herir a su amigo de ese modo...

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Sólo inclina su cabeza un poco, Sr. Potter. No quiero que se ahogue con la medicina.

James levantó lentamente la cabeza de Remus de la limpias almohadas blancas, sosteniéndolo, mientras la enfermera de Hogwarts vertía una olorosa poción por su garganta. Remus, aún estaba dormido, o quizás inconsciente. Esta última opción era la más probable, dada la terrible experiencia que tuvo la noche anterior.

—Eso debería ser suficiente. Baja ahora su cabeza —le indicó madame Pomfrey—. Lentamente, eso es —Una vez que acabó, lo miró con severidad y manos en la cadera—. Ahora, dado que insiste en permanecer aquí, Sr. Potter, por favor asegúrese de que Remus no volteé mucho su cabeza. Necesita más poción reabastecedora de sangre y necesitó salir para reponer los suministros. Volveré pronto.

James asintió y se sentó en la cama al lado de la mano izquierda de Remus, recorriendo con sus ojos) el pálido color del rostro de su amigo. Bien podía estar muerto y nadie podría decir la diferencia. Sólo un par de horas atrás, Remus había estado empapado en sangre, su cuerpo destrozado y roto. James nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, y por un momento, había pensado que Remus estaba realmente muerto.  _¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Sirius?_

La ira estalló otra vez en él, mientras que su mente le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior... Snape había descubierto lo de Remus. A pesar del mejor esfuerzo de James, había llegado demasiado tarde. El lobo había visto al grasiento hijo de puta, y James había visto su furia por haber perdido su presa. Supo en ese mismo instante que esa furia iba a ser canalizada; de alguna manera lo había esperado, pero en realidad tener que ver el cuerpo destrozado de Remus después de todo, había hecho que el mundo se derrumbara en su cabeza.

James sólo podía esperar que Snape tuviera la más pequeña onza de humanidad dentro suyo pada perdonar y olvidar, o al menos, guardar el secreto de Remus. Si no lo hacía, entonces sería el final de los Merodeadores, y más importante, sería el final de Remus... por siempre. Si ese bastardo entrometido decidía informar algo de esto al Ministerio, entonces incluso Dumbledore no podría hacer nada en contra.

Snape estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore en este momento, junto a Sirius. James odiaba esperar, odiaba esa sensación de ansiedad en su estómago. Necesitaba saber el veredicto, la decisión final, pero Dumbledore había negado terminantemente su presencia y le había pedido retirarse después de contar su versión de los eventos de esa noche. A veces, ese anciano era un completo patán.

James salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Remus intentó moverse un poco y gimió de dolor. El alivio lo inundó, mientras colocaba una mano consoladora pero firme en el hombro de su amigo para que se quedara quieto. Ese había sido el primer movimiento que Remus había mostrado desde que lo trajeron de la Casa de los Gritos.

—Relájate, Lunático —le susurró suavemente, incluso cuando Remus no podía escucharlo.

Los ojos de James se desplazaron a las puertas de la enfermería cuando se abrieron lentamente.  _Sirius_. Nuevamente la furia corrió por sus venas, ahogando todo tipo de remordimiento que había sentido antes. Esto había sido totalmente culpa de Sirius. Si no hubiera sido por el asqueroso bastardo, entonces estarían en cama ahora mismo, volviendo a contar las aventuras que tuvieron con el lobo.

—¿Cómo está? —La voz de Sirius sonaba cansada y ronca, complementando el aspecto desgastado que tenía en el rostro. Si James hubiera estado de mejor humor, entonces habría simpatizado con él.

Desafortunadamente para Sirius, la ira de James sólo crecía minuto a minuto.

—Has vuelto a terminar el trabajo, ¿verdad, Black? No pudiste matar a Remus anoche, así que hagámoslo hoy, ¿no?

La reacción fue inmediata, Sirius cubrió la distancia entre ellos en dos rápidas zancadas y agarró a James del cuello de la camisa.

—Cállate, Potter. Cierra la boca antes de que...

—¿Antes de qué? —preguntó James, empujando a Sirius bruscamente—. ¿Antes de que te las arregles para matarme también a mí?

Los puños de Sirius se apretaron a sus costados, sus uñas se clavaron con la suficiente fuerza para sacarse sangre.

—¡Nadie se suponía que iba a salir herido! ¡Era una broma! ¡Una jodida broma de mierda!

—Por supuesto, y qué mejor broma que usar a tu... mascota. Hombre. Lobo —enfatizó cada palabra con un empujón al hombro de Sirius—. ¿Tu espectáculo personal de fenómemos?

Sirius lo agarró de la nuca, enterrando su pulgar dolorosamente en una vena.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada! —gruñó en la cara de James.

—¡Todo lo que sé es que estás haciendo un trabajo grandioso en actuar según lo que marca tu apellido, Black! —escupió James.

Ambos puños de los muchachos se alzaron amenazadoramente por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Chicos?

Las cabezas de Sirius y James giraron para ver a Remus, quien estaba esforzándose para sentarse y mirándolos con enormes y cuestionadores ojos. Sus manos cayeron y ambos

pusieron sonrisas falsas por el bien de su amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar

—Como si hubiera sido atropellado por un hipógrifo —Remus soltó una risita y luego frunció el ceño—. No estuvieron allí anoche... ¿Se metieron en problemas? ¿Están bien?

James le sonrió a su amigo. Este era Remus. Remus que se veía como la (sobra) muerto, y probablemente se sintiera igual, pero estaba más preocupado por ellos que por sí mismo.

—Estamos bien, Lunático. Pero creo... —Cambió su mirada de Remus a Sirius— que Sirius tiene algo que decir...

Renus volvió su mirada hacia el rostro mortificado de Sirius con una expresión desconcertada.

—Dilo, Sirius —dijo James, amenazadoramenre—. Es mejor que se lo sigas tú que Dumbledore.

Remus puso una mano consoladora en el hombro de Sirius.

—¿Qué sucede, Canuto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, evitando cuidadosamente sus ojos del rostro de Remus.

—Vamos, Canuto. Recuerda, sin secretos ni mentiras —dijo Remus, dando golpecitos con picardía en la nariz de Sirius.

—Algunos secretos son para ser guardados —susurró Sirius, bajando la mirada.

—Y otros están destinados a ser contados... —sonrió Remus, obviamente disfrutando (de) la conversación.

La mirada de James se clavó en la cabeza de Sirius, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en él, porque Sirius aún seguía mirando con determinación la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de Remus. Finalmente, James se encargó de explicar.

—Alguien estuvo anoche en la Casa de los Gritos, Remus... Snape, para ser exactos.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su agarre apretó los dedos de Sirius.

—¿Lo...?

James negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo sacamos antes de que sucediera... pero... sabe de ti, Remus.

El rostro de Remus, de ser posible, empalideció más.

—No le dirá a nadie, Lunático —dijo Sirius rápidamente, apretando la mano de Remus para tranquilizarlo—. Dumbledore se aseguró de eso. Se quedará en secreto... nadie sabrá de eso.

Remus se relajó visiblemente, pero aún había una pizca de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo supo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo supo como entrar? Es prácticamente imposible...

—Yo se lo dije.

Remus soltó la mano de Sirius como si quemara.

—Eso no es gracioso, Canuto.

—Está diciendo la verdad, Remus. Él le dijo a Snape —dijo James, suavizando sus ojos cuando volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

Remus, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No.

Sirius pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de Remus.

—Remus, s-se suponía que era una broma...

Remus simplemente cerró sus ojos, no evitando el toque de Sirius, pero tampoco acogiéndolo. Respiró profundamente.

—Quiero estar solo, por favor,

—Remus... —suplicó Sirius.

—Por favor... —susurró Remus con voz dolida—. Por favor, sólo vete...

—Sirius, vete —espetó James, viendo como la figura de Remus estaba lentamente desmoronándose.

Si hubiera sido cualquier persona, menos James, Sirius lo hubiera enfrentado hasta que se saliera con la suya. Pero si había una cosa que Sirius tenía por su amigo de cabellos negros, era respeto. James sabía lo que estaba haciendo, siempre sabía. Y si la ausencia de Sirius era la única manera de que las cosas mejorarían, entonces así sería.

La puerta se cerró cuando Sirius se fue, y James puso una mano en el hombro de Remus.

—Vete, James.

James volvió un poco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, ignorando las débiles protestas, y colocó una firme mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Remus, para asegurarse de que no se alejara. Exhausto, Remus dejó de luchar contra su agarre y se desplomó contra James.

—Estoy tan cansado, Cornamenta... —graznó Remus, descansando su frente en el hombro de James—. Estoy cansado de intentar y fallar siempre. Estoy cansado de que las personas me odien y abusen de mí por lo que soy. Estoy cansado de luchar por cada aliento que tomo, James. Sólo quiero dejarlo todo... quiero que todo acabe...

James agarró el rostro de Remus con ambas manos y lo alzó para ver las brillantes orbes ámbar. Si había alguna forma de leer las emociones de Remus, era a través de sus ojos. La desesperación que guardaba, la pura angustia era suficiente para matarlo; pero allí estaba Remus, aún respirando, aún fuerte, pero al borde de romperse. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, amenazando con caer, y James rápidamente las limpió con sus pulgares antes de que se derramaran. Remus asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje dado con ese pequeño gesto. Remus no lloraría. James se lo prohibió. No se merecía tanto dolor; no se merecía llorar por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya, especialmente no por ese engañoso bastardo que se llamaba así mismo amigo.

—Sé que estás cansado, Lunático —dijo James suavemente, mientras Remus se inclinaba nuevamente en su hombro—. Pero te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes luchar por las personas que sí importan?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

James se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la enfermería, para asegurarse de que su capa de invisibilidad cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo correctamente. Ya había acabado la hora de visita, y madame Pomfrey no estaría feliz de verlo, incluso si llevaba chocolate... que era seguro para hacer que Remus sonriera. El chocolate en realidad había sido un regalo de Peter, quien había estado ansioso por venir, pero James le dijo que no. Alguien tenía que echarle un ojo a Sirius, después de todo, y James estaba demasiado enfadado como para seguirle la corriente o mirarlo siquiera en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de empujar para abrir las puertas cuando escuchó unos fuertes pasos, y rápidamente se movió del camino para inclinarse contra la pared.

—Debiste haberme informado antes, Dumbledore. Si esto sucedió anoche, entonces debí haber sido el primero en saberlo.

James reconocía esa voz del verano pasado. Era...

John Lupin salió de una esquina, caminando agitadamente hacia la enfermería. Era obvio, por su postura, que quería correr, pero apenas se contenía por el bien de Dumbledore.

James llegó a la conclusión de que Dumbledore debió haberle informado sobre lo de la noche anterior. En realidad, su presencia... no era una gran sorpresa. Si había una sola cosa que James sabía de John Lupin, era que amaba a Remus con sus entrañas. A primera vista, James tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre duro y estoico, pero uno tenía que ver más profundamente para ver que en realidad era bastante divertido, muy amoroso, y ligeramente posesivo por la gente que le importaba. En cierto modo, a James le recordaba un poco a Sirius.

La última vez que James lo había visto, había estado sonriendo y bromeando con sus padres. Sin embargo, a diferencia de entonces, su cabello estaba descuidado, apenas cubriendo una cicatriz mal curada que tenía sobre la ceja. Tenía ojeras de agotamiento debajo de sus ojos y el azul de sus iris estaba lleno de un rojo intenso. Era exactamente como Remus había lucido hoy cuando James se fue de la enfermería. Las semejanzas entre John Lupin y su hijo eran simplemente sorprendentes.

La túnica de Dumbledore rozaba erráticamente cuando alargaba sus zancadas para mantener su paso con el del Sr. Lupin.

—Te aseguro, John, que tu hijo está perfectamente bien; y entiendo tu preocupación, pero tenía asuntos que resolver primero. Sin mencionar que usted estaba en una misión importante.

—Mis prioridades son diferentes a las tuyas, Dumbledore, y te agradecería que las respetaras tanto como yo respeto las tuyas.

James rápidamente se movió del camino, mientras que el Sr. Lupin se inclinaba contra las puertas de la enfermería, pero no entraba. Creyó haber visto al director asomarse sospechosamente hacia su dirección, pero la mirada se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

—Albus, sobre el Ministerio... —dijo John Lupin con la voz temblorosa, mirando a Dumbledore con una expresión preocupada.

—No saben nada, John, y el muchacho no le contará a nadie... Me he asegurado de eso.

James se inclinó un poco más cerca para escuchar mejor. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas y que debería irse, pero esto era sobre Remus, y James era su mejor amigo.

John suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano por su ya desarreglada cabellera.

—¿Cómo supo este muchacho en primer lugar? Pensé que tenías ese lugar bien escondido, Albus.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—Uno sólo puede imaginar, John. Pero por lo que sé, el Sr. Snape siempre a albergado una aversión particular para Remus, y eso lo llevó a seguirlo por bastante tiempo.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le contó simplemente la verdad?

John miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

—Está tan pálido...

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ha estado en buenas manos —Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

John dudó por un segundo y luego asintió. James rápidamente los siguió a través de la puerta abierta, asegurándose de que su capa no se atascara en ningún lugar.

Remus ya estaba despierto cuando entraron, tragando alguna poción que madame Pomfrey le había dejado.

—Hola, Remus. ¿Cómo estás ahora? —preguntó Dumbledore con compasión, sentándose en un asiento cercano a su cama.

Remus tragó y asintió, poniendo el frasco en su regazo. Miró hacia su padre y bajó la mirada rápidamente. Tal vez era simplemente la imaginación de James, pero Remus no se veía feliz de ver al Sr. Lupin.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que sucedió anoche, Remus —continuó Dumbledore, tomando el frasco de la mano de Remus y colocándolo en la mesa.

Asintió nuevamente en silencio. Remus no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de alzar la mirada.

Si Dumbledore notó la actitud de Remus, no dijo nada sobre ello. En cambio, simplememte dobló sus manos en su regazo.

—Bueno, en mi prisa, al parecer he olvidado tu opinión, Remus. He hecho lo que podido, pero la decisión final es tuya.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Remus de inmediato, y James tuvo que callar un grito de indignación con su mano.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Estás seguro, Remus?

Remus miró al director con ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Por favor...

¡No, idiota! ¡No te puedes ir ahora! James quería golpear la cabeza de Remus con un palo. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros... los merodeadores?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Muy bien. Mandaré tus cosas a casa esta noche. Puedes irte con tu padre ahora.

Remus le lanzó una mirada vacilante a su padre y asintió, mirando nuevamente su regazo.

Dumbledore sonrió y se volvió hacia el Sr. Lupin.

—John, si no es mucho problema, me gustaría hablar a solas con Remus por un momento.

James estaba seguro de que John Lupin iba a decir que no, y tenía la apariencia también de que no iba a ceder. Pero al final, murmuró un duro "Bien" y salió, con James detrás de él. No creía poder seguir escuchando más decisiones a la ligera de Remus. Era una locura.

James rápidamente tiró su capa de invisibilidad en una esquina y caminó hacia la figura rígida de John Lupin.

—Sr. Lupin.

El Sr. Lupin se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia James.

—Oh, James, eres tú —sonrió—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho. Dumbledore me contó, y si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para...

—La hay —lo interrumpió James, dejando el chocolate que estaba cargando en las manos del Sr. Lupin—. Quiero que traigas de vuelta a Remus.


	20. Herido

_**Torre de Gryffindor, Hogwarts...** _

Lily Evans estaba completando su ensayo de Pociones cuando el agujero del retrato se cerró con fuerza, haciendo que, literalmente, saltara fuera de su piel. Lanzó su pluma hacia abajo con furia con toda la intención de regañar a quienquiera que haya sido tan descuidado, cuando hubo un grito enfurecido y alzó la mirada para ver a nadie más que James Potter atravesando la Sala Común. El caos y Potter... que sorpresa.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius, quien había estado leyendo (por primera vez), apenas había levantado la mirada de su libro cuando, para gran sorpresa de Lily, James lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó de su asiento.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron.

—Cornamenta, ¿qué...?

El puño de James colapsó bruscamente con su barbilla y hubo un jadeo colectivo de parte de los ocupantes de la Sala Común, mientras Sirius se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sorprendido. Pero James claramente no estuvo satisfecho con sólo un puñetazo, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo para volver en sí, Sirius fue tirado al piso con los brazos sostenidos con fuerza para impedirle luchar.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —rugió James, golpeando a Sirius en el ojo—. ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que no hirieras a Lunático, pero simplemente no pudiste resistirte, ¿no?

Sirius ni siquiera luchó contra los ataques de James. Simplemente se quedó acostado allí; inmóvil mientras su tan llamado mejor amigo continuaba golpeándolo en la cabeza, en el pecho, en el estómago, ambos inconscientes del lío que estaban causando en la Sala Común.

Lily frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente. No sabía de qué se trataba esto y como es que Remus estaba involucrado, pero tenía que parar. Pero era extraño, nunca antes había visto pelear tan violentamente a estos dos. Después de todo, eran como hermanos de sangre, y sus discusiones nunca antes habían durado más de un minuto. Sin embargo, si Black y Potter se querían matar el uno al otro, podían hacerlo muy bien en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Puso las manos en los hombros de James y se sorprendió cuando la empujó a un lado bruscamente.

—¡Suéltame de una puta vez, Evans, y por vez primera, ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos! —gruñó James, mientras golpeaba a Sirius en el estómago.

Lily parpadeó con rapidez antes de mirar desesperadamente al resto de estudiantes en la Sala Común que estaban viendo la escena con sorprendente horror.

—¡Ayudenme!

—¡Espero que estés feliz, Black! —gritó James, luchando cuando Lily y otros dos prefectos mayores trataron de alejarlo de Sirius—. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Remus se ha ido a casa!

Lily casi pierde su agarre en ese momento. ¿Remus se ha ido a casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Black que había sido tan grave? ¿Estaba herido?

Mientras tanto, James estaba poniendo bastante resistencia hasta que después de darle un último empujón a Sirius, dejó que lo apartaran. Para un muchacho tan delgado, tenía mucha fuerza. Sorprendente lo que la rabia y la adrenalina podían hacer.

Sirius, sin embargo, parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento sólo después de las últimas palabras de James, y sostuvo su mano en súplica, completamente ignorante de la sangre que corría por su nariz y barbilla.

—Espera... —se ahogó—. Remus...

—Será mejor que regrese, Black —advirtió James, quitando las manos que lo alejaron de sus hombros y enderezando su camisa—. Será mejor que regrese.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

John y Remus apenas habían llegado a la sala de estar de su casa cuando escucharon que alguien corría frenéticamente de la cocina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Remus se encontró siendo atraído a un fuerte abrazo por su madre.

—Oh, bebé, estás bien —dijo, besando su cabello y apretandolo con más fuerza—. Estaba tan preocupada —sonrió y miró las orbes color ámbar de su hijo, cariñosamente haciendo a un lado el cabello de su rostro. Frunció el ceño cuando los ojos de Remus inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus pies—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Remus?

Remus negó con la cabeza, apartándose de su madre y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo; sus hombros, caídos, como si se estuviera ahogando en vergüenza. Del frunció el ceño cuando vio como sus manos le temblaban cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Se quedará acá por un tiempo —dijo finalmente John, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Remus se cerró.

Del no respondió, sólo asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras con la firme intención de consolar a su hijo. Su bebé estaba obviamente tomando este incidente en particular muy mal, aunque no podía entender porqué. Remus siempre había sido un poco sensible, pero nunca había visto el punto en preocuparse por ello.

Se sorprendió cuando John la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Yo hablaré con él.

Pada Del, su voz sonó fría e indiferente,y su respuesta fue inmediata y firme:

—No.

El agarre de John se hizo más apretado, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar, sólo suficiente para evitar que se moviera.

—Dije que hablaré con él —dijo subiendo dos escalones más, estando más arriba que ella, desafiándola a negarse.

Del retiró su mano bruscamente y miró fulminantemente a su esposo.

—Bien —escupió—, pero te lo advierto John. Si Remus derrama una sola lágrima por tu culpa, te lo juro por Dios, tomo a mi hijo y me voy.

John simplemente le dio la espalda a esa declaración, subiendo a la cima de la escalera. Los puñales que Del lanzaba a su espalda, o pasaron desapercibidos o fueron completamente ignorados.  _Él es mi hijo también_. Soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de tocar la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y entrar antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

John encontró a Remus sentado en la cama, sus rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho y su cabeza enterrada en ellas. El poco sol que Remus había permitido que entrara por la rendija de las cortinas sólo sirvió para destacar lo verdaderamente pálido que estaba, y la luz creaba una dominante sombra de su débil cuerpo. Remus se aferraba ligeramente a las mantas que estaban alrededor de sus hombros y se estremeció cuando escuchó a John cerrar la puerta tras de él. ¿Remus le tenía miedo?

Remus abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas cuando se acercó, tirando más cerca la manta en el proceso.

—Lo siento —susurró dentro de sus rodillas cuando John se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John, desconcertado. Por lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, nada de esto era culpa de su hijo. Y no era como si hubiera dudado de Remus en primer lugar.

Remus alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Por todo. Por... por siempre hacerte la vida tan difícil. Por nunca ser capaz de hacer nada bien y hacer que estés incluso más avergonzado de mí. Por ser más raro de lo que ya soy —Remus se ahogó—. Porque los sanadores no me mataron el día que fui mordido...

John abofeteó a Remus tan repentina y fuertemente que le dejó grandes huellas dactilares de color escarlata en contraste con sus pálidas mejillas. Remus lo miró en estado de shock, respirando con dificultad y alzando una mano para tocar con cuidado las marcas rojas que le ardían. Una lágrima cayó en cascada por su mejilla, espontáneamente, y ni bien cayó a las sábanas, Remus se rompió, su corazón desgarrándose en sollozos que retorcían su delgada figura.

No estaba llorando. Estaba... aliviándose de todo el dolor que había mantenido guardado durante tanto tiempo...  _porque_ , John se dio cuenta, porque nadie nunca dejaba que Remus llorara. Siempre esperaba ser el más fuerte, para simplemente aceptarlo todo y nunca decir una palabra. Le recordó a John con dolor al pequeño niño que sostenía durante las primeras transformaciones, el que siempre estaba tan indefenso y nunca pudo comprender porque pasaba por tanto dolor.

—Ven aquí —gruñó, estirando una mano hacia su hijo.

Cuando Remus no respondió, John tiró de él con fuerza para abrazarlo fuertemente, sosteniendo los temblorosos hombros de Remus con firmeza, besando su frente y frotando su espalda consoladoramente.

—Shh... Estoy aquí, Remus... —John pudo sentir las lágrimas de su hijo empapar el hombro de su camisa, y lo atrajó más cerca—. Papá está aquí.

Era exactamente lo que decía en alguna de aquellas mañanas cuando sostenía su varita ante heridas abiertas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en curarlas.

—Por favor no me odies más, papá. Lo siento. Por favor no me odies más... no me odies...

Y entonces, incluso esas pocas palabras se disolvieron en lágrimas, y Remus se encontró llorando incontrolablememte en su pecho, sus puños aferrándose a su camisa, tan asustado de soltarse.

John acarició su cabello castaño con dulzura.  _Nunca podría odiarte, Remus_. Y era la verdad. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, en ese momento en el que Dumbledore le había contado lo que había sucedido, el corazón de John literalmente había dejado de latir. Su mente había empezado a suministrarle escenarios morbosos de lo que le podría suceder a Remus, y oh, Dios, lo que sucederóa si el Ministerio se enteraba y decidía tomar medidas sobre el asunto. Entonces, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su niño, serían las de no aceptarlo, y él nunca podría ser capaz de perdonarse si algo le sucedía a su Remus, su único hijo. El chico que siempre lo había hecho sentir tan orgulloso.

Lo había golpeado entonces, cuando estaba corriendo a la enfermería, furioso con Dumbledore por no haberle informado antes. Había actuado exactamente igual que su propio padre hace diez años; cuando John había sacado del hospital a Remus y llevado a casa de su abuelo para animarlo. La misma indiferencia, el mismo prejuicio e ignorancia. En aquel entonces, John nunca había odiado a su padre más y el odio sólo creció con los años que pasaban, mientras que Chris Lupin continuaba con su fachada. John sabía que Remus nunca lo odiaría, pero sería exactamente igual como su hijo lo recordaría... como un bastardo que no podía ver más allá de la caja para ver que todo aún era lo mismo.

John dejó ir a Remus, sus ojos saboreando la vista de su hijo sano y salvo.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que no hagas mucho ruido —dijo, sonriendo y secando los rastros húmedos en la mejillas de Remus—. Tu madre dijo que si te hacía llorar, se iría.

La risa de Remus salió junto a un sollozo ahogado, pero para John, ese fue el sonido más reconfortante en el mundo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

— _Sabes, Lunático, somos especiales —dijo Sirius, cerrando sus ojos con felicidad._

_Remus sonrió en su cabello, estremeciéndose cuando Sirius se estiró para rozar sus labios contra el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha._

— _Mm... ¿Cómo así?_

_Estaban compartiendo una cama en la casa de James. Bueno, técnicamente, la cama improvisada de Remus permaneció sin uso dado que la de Sirius era mucho más cómoda. Estaban tumbados juntos bajo las cálidas mantas, ambos con el torso desnudo y compartiendo besos lentos y perezosos en la oscuridad, con sólo los ronquidos de James y Peter interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre sí, y la parte superior del cuerpo de Sirius estaba encima del torso de Remus, su cabeza usando de almohada su hombro. El brazo de Remus lo sostenía suavemente alrededor del pecho y nada en el mundo podía sentirse más bien que aquello._

_Sirius trazó una vena en la mano de Remus con el pulgar._

— _Bueno, no somos como otras personas, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, estamos juntos, pero no es como si tuviéramos que darnos el uno al otro flores y chocolates todo el tiempo, o escribir poesía cursi sobre como nuestros ojos brillan como escarabajos o algo tonto como eso. No celebramos aniversarios, y podemos arreglarnos con calcetines como regalo de cumpleaños. Especiales, ¿ves?_

_Remus se rió en silencio y besó un lado de la cabeza de Sirius, justo encima de su oreja._

— _Sirius, nunca me das chocolate, porque ya tengo suficiente como para alimentar a toda una nación; y yo nunca te lo doy porque al final termino comiendome gran parte de él —mordió la oreja de Sirius con cariño—. Las flores hacen que Canuto estornude y la mayoría que son mágicas, son venenosas —Sirius atrajo los brazos de Remus con más fuerza a su alrededor, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Los aniversarios están fuera de cuestión, porque ni uno de los dos sabe exactamente cuando nos juntamos, y en cuanto a los calcetines... te mataría si alguna vez piensas conseguirme un par para mi cumpleaños._

_Sirius hizo un puchero._

— _¿Mencioné también que somos, horriblemente, para nada románticos?_

—¿Soñando despierto otra vez, Remus?

Remus salió de su ensueño para ver a su madre inclinándose contra el columpio en el que estaba sentado. Se había comprado hace mucho tiempo, durante los años más jóvenes de Remus. En aquel entonces, pasaba horas en el patio, tratando de lograr que vaya más alto, completamente ignorando las explicaciones de su padre de que un columpio de jardín nunca iba a ir más alto que unos centímetros del suelo. Ahora, después de quince largos años, la pintura negra finalmente estaba astillándose y las bisagras crujían ruidosamente por los años de óxido acumulado,

Del Lupin se movió alrededor para sentarse al lado de su hijo y le tendió un plato se galletas recién horneadas. Sonrió cuando Remus agarró dos y volvió sus ojos a su padre, quien, por alguna razón, había decidido arreglar el jardín hoy. Bueno, la razón probablemente involucraba a Del gritando hasta quedar ronca esta mañana, pero Remus no tenía porqué saber eso. Después de todo, John necesitaba dar ejemplo, y si tenía suerte, lograría convencer a Remus de que limpiara la cochera.

—Has estado soñando despierto mucho últimamente. ¿Hay alguien especial en la mente de mi bebé?

Remus mordió su galleta con más fuerza de la necesaria y sonrió amargamente.

—No necesitas preocuparte más por eso, mamá. Se acabó.

Del masticó pensativamente.

—¿Pelea de enamorados?

La risa de Remus salió en voz alta y sin alegría.

—Parecería —dijo, permitiendo que su madre guiara su cabeza a su hombro—. Mi amor no fue nada más que una broma para él.

—Mm... —Del le entregó otra galleta—. A veces, Remus...

Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió el olor a nicotina en su ropa. ¿Tal vez John volvió a fumar al lado de la lavandería?

—Las personas a las que más amamos son las que más nos hieren en cosas que jamás hubiéramos pensado posibles. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia su esposo, quien parecía estar matando sus plantas en vez de cuidarlas—. Pero no lo hacen porque no les importamos. Simplemente, a veces, la estupidez saca lo mejor de nosotros.

John maldijo obscenidades a su preciado rosal. Del se volvió a ver a su hijo, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto un poco vidriosos.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. Para guiarlos a través de aquella idiotez, y también porque nadie más querría tenerlos.

Remus soltó una risita y extendió la mano para coger otra galleta de su regazo.

—Es por eso, Remus —Del hizo una pausa, mirando a su esposo caminar hacia ellos, embarrado, sucio y mostrándose de muy mal humor—, que a veces es mejor simplemente perdonar y olvidar... y no toques esas galletas con tus manos asquerosas, John —espetó, su voz cambiando abruptamente de paternal a fastidiada.

John la ignoró y agarró la más grande.

—¿Mi hermana aún no ha llegado?

La cabeza de Remus se alzó tan de repente que se desgarró un músculo.

—¿La tía Natasha va a venir? —preguntó, frenéticamente mirando a su alrededor mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—¿No te contó tu mamá? —John frunció el ceño cuando Del movió el plato fuera de su alcance—. Quería saber porqué estás en casa a mitad del año escolar, así que le dije que estabas enfermo. Inmediatamente quizo venir. Ya debería estar aquí, justo... —revisó su reloj—. Ahora.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, escucharon el chasquido de unos tacones altos contra el pavimento, y Natasha Lupin irrumpió por la puerta de atrás, su rubia cabellera azotándose alegremente con el viento.

—¡Remoo!

Remus gimió, escondiendo su rostro en la remera de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Del sonrió y peinó su cabello con los dedos.

—Ahora, Remus, sé bueno. Sabes que Nash te ama como el infierno, y no tiene ningún hijo.

La última vez que la tía Natasha trató de proclamar su amor, Remus había terminado con el cabello esponjado como una anciana en una fiesta de té. Le tomó toda una semana y un doloroso fregado para sacarse toda la laca del cabello.

—¿Por qué no se puede conseguir un perro?

—¡Dios mío, mira lo grande que estás! ¡Casi no puedo alcanzarte! —Remus hizo una mueca cuando su tía llenó sus mejillas con lápiz de labio mediante besos—. Estás tomando la forma de John, sólo que mucho más adorable —pellizcó sus mejillas y luego hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos recorrieron su rostro—. John tenía razón. Debes estar enfermo; mira qué pálido estás. Necesitamos meterte a la cama ahora mismo, y te prepararé algo de...

Remus miró a sus padres con impotencia.

—Déjalo ir, Nash —rió entre dientes John, mientras prendía un cigarrillo, a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de Del.

—Hoy voy a enseñarle a mi chico como conducir.

Remus no estaba seguro de que era peor... morir a manos de su padre o de su tía.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius miró hacia abajo cuando las frías olas se abalanzaron sobre los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Ya habían adoptado un débil matiz rosa y la apariencia muy arrugada de un anciano. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado en el lago...? ¿Una hora? ¿Quizás dos? El tiemposimplementee parece pasar cuando se está triste y solo; pensando en la única persona que sabía cómo hacer las cosas mejores para ti.

_Si el Calamar Gigante decide atacarte te prometo que iré contigo, mano con mano._

Suspiró y alzó las piernas fuera del agua, acercando sus zapatos y metiendo las medias dentro de su bolsillo. Tendría que volver al dormitorio; a juzgar por los sonoros truenos y a los repentinos estallidos de luz que surcaban el cielo, no pasaría mucho antes de que el cielo decidiera empezar a llover. El cielo nocturno se había vuelto un tono más oscuro, lentamente convirtiéndose en un cielo sin estrellas, salvo por una.

_¿Por qué desear algo que está tan lejano, cuando tengo lo verdadero aquí mismo?_

Remus…

Sirius se preguntaba si Remus volvería algún día. Los rumores ya se habían extendido, elaborados por la pelea pública que James y él habían tenido en la Sala Común; y aunque la ausencia de Remus había sido explicada como enfermedad, el resto de la escuela sabía mejor. Incluso aquellos que no habían estado en la Sala Común aquella noche sabían que Sirius había hecho algo horrible; y pronto salieron con sus propias explicaciones... algunos yendo al punto de sospechar que Sirius lo había matado. Eso no estaba lejos de la verdad.

En pocos días, Sirius se había transformado de el chico más popular de la escuela, al más odiado. Los Gryffindor lo odiaban por hacerle cualquier cosa que le hizo al pobre Remus Lupin, el chico bueno que siempre era educado y servicial. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuffs también, por razones muy similares. Y los Slytherins simplemente aprovechaban la oportunidad para burlarse de Sirius siempre que podían. Todos lo odiaban y, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta como Remus se sentía cada vez que iba al Ministerio.

_No tienes idea de lo que se siente, Sirius, ser odiado todos los días de tu vida por algo que no puedes explicar..._

Arrugó su nariz cuando pasó por la enfermería, el olor acre del antiséptico estuvo muy cerca de asfixiarlo. Remus odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba que siempre fueran tan blancos y opacos, y a menudo rogaba que, por favor, lo sacaran de ese infierno.

_Cuando fui mordido, tuve que permanecer en el hospital por décadas, y todos los días lloraba y lloraba sobre lo mucho que odiaba el lugar. Finalmente, mi padre se hartó y compró esta caja de lápices de colores brillantes. Me dijo que dibujara en las paredes del hospital y aligerara las cosas un poco. "Si tratan de detenerte, diles lo fuerte que es tu papá", me dijo._

¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo ahora Remus, encerrado en casa con la carga de la estupidez de Sirius? ¿Sus padres estarían añadiéndose a su tristeza... con John Lupin negándose a aceptarlo, y Delilah Lupin tratando de ser pacificadora entre su esposo e hijo? Sirius sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al pensar en su herido amigo.

Entró a la Sala Común, y automáticamente sus ojos se fijaron en el sofá de dos plazas frente al fuego. Él y Remus se sentaban allí, a veces a las tres de la mañana, sólo para estar solos y lejos de todos. Los besos eran lentos y lánguidos entonces, exploradores y expresivos; incluso a veces innecesarios cuando se sentaban en la oscuridad en un abrazo exagerado, hablando de cosas estúpidas.

_¡¿Canuto, podrías simplemente callarte y besarme?!_

Sirius entró al dormitorio, tomando posesión de su espacio habitual en la cama de Remus y pasando sus manos por encima de las sábanas. No había permitido que los elfos domésticos la limpiaran, porque era la única cosa que señalaba

la existencia de que había habido otro muchacho allí. Todo lo demás... túnicas, libros; habían sido enviados de vuelta a la cabaña de los Lupin.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Sirius vio a James entrar al dormitorio después de su ducha matutina, goteando agua en el suelo. James nunca aprendía, a pesar de que todos ellos casi se habían roto el cóccix por resbalarse en el suelo.

_¿Sabes lo mal que se vería esto en mi reporte de la morgue, Cornamenta? Remus Lupin, hombre lobo feroz, asesinado por un charco de agua._

—¿Te animas a un juego de Quidditch hoy, después del almuerzo? —preguntó casualmente James, clasificando su ropa limpia.

Sirius se sobresaltó. Jamez no le había hablado desde...

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

James se volvió hacia su amigo.

—No, Sirius, aún estoy jodidamente furioso. Pero también sé que, a veces, tú no piensas; y que realmente no quisiste hacer lo que hiciste. Además, te extraño, eres mi hermano, y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

Sirius asintió sin decir nada, mientras James se dejaba caer en la cama, junto a él. Sintió como si una carga pesada se hubiera levantado de su pecho. Dolía ser sólo capaz de hablar con Peter, y pudo sentir el comienzo de una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

—Gracias. Yo realmente... lo siento, de veras.

—Lo sé —dijo James, poniéndose una remera por la cabeza—. Y siento lo de tu cara. No debí haberte golpeado con tanta fuerza.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo merecía.

—Sí, pero creo que me excedí un poco.

Sirius no discutió y, en cambio, su mirada se fijó en la almohada de Remus.

—¿Crees que podrá perdonarme?

James puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Sirius.

—Sin duda alguna.

—¿Cómo sabes? Esto no es como si me hubiera prestado un libro y me hubiera olvidado de devolvérselo, ya sabes. Quiero decir... casi... —Sirius no terminó su oración y buscó el rostro de James para una respuesta.

—Porque es Lunático. —La respuesta fue así de simple.

_Nunca puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo enfadado contigo, Canuto._

—¿Volverá? —preguntó Sirius, sus ojos miramdo las cartas en su mesa que no había tenido el coraje de enviar.

James se mordió el labio. Las respuesta que Remus había enviado a sus cartas habían sido cortas y carentes de cualquier información útil.

—No lo sé, Canuto. Honestamente, no lo sé.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

John observaba, mientras Remus manejaba a través de caminos para volver a casa. Había pasado apenas una semana y media y el muchacho ya estaba manejando mucho mejor que como su viejo padre había manejado nunca. Bueno, por qué no lo haría? Después de todo, era John Lupin quien le estaba enseñando, con un poco de monitoreo de Del, por supuesto. Pero aquello era apenas notable. El hecho era que, a través de las pequeñas clases de manejo, todas las mañanas, John se había dado cuenta lo atento e inteligente que era Remus. Su hijo tenía potencial, tenía que admitirlo, y John estaba empezando a sentir que retenerlo por más tiempo iba a ser como un crimen.

—Remus —dijo. después de un largoperíodoo de contemplación.

Remus, quien había estado moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio, la volvió ligeramente, sin sacar sus ojos del camino.

—¿Uhm?

—Desde que te conozco, nunca te has... voltea a ala izquierda en la esquina... dado por vencido o algo por el estilo. —John ajustó el espejo delantero para ver al muchacho que no dejaba de tocar su bocina—. No importa cuantas veces has fallado, siempre te vi ponerte de pie nuevamente...

Remus pretendió estar distraído por el constante ruido detrás suyo, pero había un rubor delator en sus mejillas

—Y ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que llegaste a casa, ¡y maldición! —John bajó la ventana y le hizo un gesto muy obsceno al carro que estaba detrás.  _Maldito estúpido..._

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Mamá te matará, ¿sabes? Estás corrompiendo mis ojos vírgenes y todo eso.

John gruñó.

—Tú no has visto nada; tenías tus ojos en la carretera todo el tiempo. En todo caso, no creo que esta vez debería ser diferente, y no es como si tu mamá y yo no quisiéramos que te quedaras, pero... —gruñó cuando la incesante bocina empezó nuevamente—. Disculpame, Remus —agarró su varita del tablero del coche y la sacudió con irritación. Inmediatamente, los bocinazos se detuvieron.  _¡_ _Já! Ahora puedes perder tu tiempo tratando de descubrir a dónde demonios se fue tu motor_ —. Como estaba diciendo —continuó John, ignorando la risa divertida de Remus—. Creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a la escuela, Remus.

Remus sonrió, sus ojos brillando alegremente mientras giraba a la izquierda.

—Yo también lo creo, papá.


	21. El beso de una rosa

**Torre de Gryffindor, Hogwarts...**

Remus miró la puerta frente a él y respiró profundamente. Esto era todo. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, de pie em frente de la habitaciones de los chicos. Era viernes en la noche y todos estaban probablemente en su respectiva habitación, James, Sirius, e incluso, Peter; y a juzgar por los ruidos que venían del otro lado de la puerta, estaban probablemente jugando Snap Explosivo.

Se preguntó si lo habían extrañado tanto como él a ellos. Agarró el mango de la puerta con fuerza, suspiró y finalmente lo movió. El silencio con el que se encontró fue casi ensordecedor. Los tres (que habían estado sentados en su cama, notó Remus), se congelaron en sus posiciones y lo miraron casi cómicamente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Remus trató de poner su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos —dijo con voz temblorosa, tratando de no sonrojarse ante las miradas llenas de sorpresa.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Remus se encontró envuelto en la calidez de unos brazos demasiado familiares... los mismos brazos que había extrañado y había tratado de evitar durante los últimos días. Instintivamente, las manos de Remus se movieron hacia arriba, una descansando en la base del cuello de Sirius, y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Regresaste —susurró Sirius en su cabello, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza.

Por encima del hombro de Sirius, Remus pudo ver a James y Peter tensarse, y sonrió para tranquilizarlos.  _Está_   _bien_ , trató de decir, y el mensaje debió haberse entendido, porque James de repente se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y obligó a Peter a bajarse de la cama. Remus observó en silencio como caminaban a través de la habitación hasta donde él y Sirius estaban de pie.

—Te tomaste el tiempo suficiente, estúpido cabrón —dijo James, golpeando su hombro ligeramente—. Bienvenido —Sus ojos se volvieron a Sirius, quien aún estaba aferrado fuertemente a Remus, y negó con la cabeza. Su boca se abrió como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente, casi al instante. Y en cambio, decidió poner su brazo alrededor del hombro de Peter y salir de la habitación

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Remus sintió a Sirius descansar su frente contra su hombro.

—Te extrañé —susurró contra la camisa de Remus—. Tanto, tanto...

La mano que Remus había mantenido en la espalda de Sirius aferró con un puño su camiseta.

—Me hiciste daño, Sirius.

Las palabras habían querido salir rencorosas, pero Remus había perdonado a su amigo hace tanto que tales acusaciones salieron con poca relevancia.

Las manos de Sirius vagaron por su espalda, acercándolo más.

—Lo siento... lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Remus, ya sucumbiendo a los suaves besos mariposas que recorrían su cuello y hombro. Apenas había pasado un rato desde que había llegado y Sirius ya estaba dejándolo indefenso.

—No lo sé —respiró Sirius contra el cuello de Remus, empujando su camisa de su hombro, en busca de piel para besarla gentilmente.

Fue sólo cuando la parte delantera de sus rodillas golpeó la cama, que Remus se dio cuenta que Sirius había estado jalándolos más cerca a ella en todo este tiempo.

—No sé si puedo confiar nuevamente en ti, Sirius.

Sirius lentamente se acostó en las revueltas sábanas, atrayendo a Remus encima suyo.

—Lo sé —susurró mirando hacia abajo. Cogió las manos del hombre lobo y las atrajo a la base de su camiseta, guiándolas hacia encima de su cabeza—. Pero yo confío en ti —finalizó, descansando una mano en la mejilla de Remus, atrayéndolo más cerca para besarlo.

Remus titubeó, queriendo alejarse y someterse a esos labios insistentes al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, sus bocas chocaron con fiereza, sus lenguas instantáneamente deslizándose juntas en un ritmo bien practicado, y Dioses, ¿cómo Remus había estado tanto tiempo sin esto? No había tiempo para palabras, no había tiempo para...

Ahora... ahora todo era sólo sobre Remus encima del estómago de Sirius, y en los dedos temblorosos de Sirius enterrados en el cabello Remus, y en la forma en la que sus cuerpos se estremecían cada vez que se separaban de vez en cuando, sólo para profundizar más y sostenerse con más fuerza.

Las ropas fueron descartadas en frenesí, pura necesidad sin adulterar consumiéndolos, cuando Sirius recorrió sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Remus, deteniéndose para sentir el frenético latido de su corazón. Las caderas de Remus embistieron las de Sirius en respuesta y ambos jadearon, besándose con hambre. Remus sintió como las manos de Sirius bajaban y sostenían su trasero, embistiendo su cuerpo con más fuerza y envolviendo su pierna alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo siento —gimió Sirius, dejando que su cabeza cayera en las almohadas, mientras Remus lamía el cuello debajo de él, succionando y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando los dientes de Remus rozaron suavemente contra su piel, poniéndose duro al minuto que la caliente boca viajó más hacia abajo... su lengua jugueteando hasta que Sirius quedó gimiendo y gimoteando cada vez más fuerte.

Los dedos de Remus se enterraron dolorosamente en su piel, y las manos de Sirius se enterraron en el cabello castaño, instándole a volver arriba antes de que se moviera más. Por un segundo de felicidad, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro... Sirius con su oscura cabellera desordenada sobre la almohada y sus ojos vidriosos, mientras que un dominante placer recorría todo su cuerpo; Remus se inclinó sobre él, su largo cabello empapado de sudor, sus labios mojados y brillando bajo la luz mientras jadeaba de pura necesidad.

Y entonces, Sirius se volvió sobre su estómago y Remus sintió sus ojos abrirse.

—Sirius —susurró. Nunca habían hecho esto; nunca habían ido a más de besuqueos y algunas caricias. Estaban asustados, o quizás no estaban preparados, pero ahora Remus entendió el gesto. Sirius se estaba entregando a él; confiándole completamente cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

De repente, el dormitorio se sintió extrañamente frío.

—Por favor, Remus —jadeó Sirius—. Por favor... por favor...

Remus no estaba seguro de porqué suplicaba, pero había sólo un tanto de autocontrol que podía mantener, y suspiró contra el cabello de Sirius antes de besarlo y acariciarlo; viajando cada vez más hacia abajo, tratando de tocarlo por todas partes, mientras un calor abrumador los envolvía. La cama chirriaba y gemía al mismo tiempo que Sirius gemía guturalmente, sólo logrando que Remus aumentara sus movimientos, mientras sus sudorosas pieles se presionaban juntas.

Y entonces, Remus estaba dentro de él, a su alrededor, sobre él, y dolía, a pesar de la generosa preparación. Remus podía verlo por la forma en la que Sirius se aferraba a las sábanas. Pero pronto, el soportable dolor se disolvió en un placer intenso, y entonces, todo fue  _mierda_  y  _Remus_  y  _porfavorohporfavor_. Hasta que finalmente, Remus se encontró cayendo en un abismo sin fin de luces brillantes y oscuridad absoluta. Estaba gritando, pero sin sonido; el silencio escribiendo el te amo que nunca tendría el valor de decir.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius suspiró contento ante la sensación de un peso cálido y cómodo en su espalda, y los suaves soplos de respiración contra su mejilla. Remus aún estaba tirado encima de él, se dio cuenta, y a juzgar por el ocasional baile de dedos sobre su piel, estaba bastante despierto.

—Te quedaste —susurró Sirius adormilado.

Las manos de Remus se deslizaron hacia arriba para descansarlas encima de la almohada.

—No habrás creído que iba a follarte y luego simplemente dejarte, ¿o sí?

Sirius no respondió y respiró pesadamente cuando sintió que Remus rodó fuera de su espalda para acostarse a su lado, de tal manera que se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Remus acunó su mejilla suavemente.

—¿Creíste eso?

Sirius miró a los curiosos ojos ámbar... la ventana al corazón de Remus, esperando el desprecio y desdén para el que se había preparado, y no encontró ninguno.

—No te culparía si lo hubieras hecho —dijo suavemente—. Sólo necesito que sepas que nunca quise hacer nada de eso. Nunca quise herir a nadie, y menos a ti y...

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Remus deslizándose a su boca.

—Te perdoné, Canuto... hace mucho tiempo.

Sirius estiró una mano para entrelazarla con la de Remus, deleitándose en la sensación de estar juntos nuevamente.

—Dioses, Lunático, eres simplemente tan... —¿Hermoso? ¿Precioso? ¿Maravilloso? Todas esas palabras parecían tan insignificantes. Dejó que Remus lo acercará y se inclinó ante la acogedora calidez, enterrandose más profundamente en un intento de fundirse a ese cuerpo increíble—. No sé si puedas perdonarme después de todo lo que he hecho.

Remus cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los largos dedos de Sirius acariciar su rostro y cabello.

—No quería al principio —susurró—. Quería saber que es lo que te había hecho para que me odiaras tanto; para que me hirieras de esa forma...

Sirius alzó la mirada tan rápidamente que sus narices chocaron.

—No quise, Remus...

—Lo sé, Canuto —rió, frotándose la nariz—. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprender eso, supongo...

Sirius besó la comisura de su boca.

—Te he extrañado tanto —Sirius le dio otro beso juguetón en su labio inferior—. Pensé que nunca volverías, y yo simplemente... no podía...

Incapaz de expresar lo que había estado sintiendo en estos últimos días, capturó los labios de Remus en un beso feroz que lentamente se convirtió en algo lento y hermoso, dejando a ambos preguntándose cómo habían podido permanecer separados durante tanto tiempo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Lily se detuvo en frente de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y golpeó con sus nudillos la madera. Había visto a Potter, Black y Pettigrew rondando por los pasillos, así que estaba confiada de que estaría a solas con Remus por un momento. Tal vez ahora podría conversar decentemente con ese estúpido menso.

—Remus, ¿estás lo suficientemente decente para que pueda entrar?

Hubo un bufido del otro lado de la puerta.

—Define decente.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—¡Remus!

La voz se echó a reír.

—Entra Lily, pero no me culpes por si quedas traumada de por vida. Creo que James dejó su ropa interior tirada en alguna parte del suelo.

Lily suspiró con exasperación y abrió la puerta, manteniendo sus ojos fijos firmemente en la figura que estaba en la ventana, sólo en caso de que Remus estuviera en lo correcto de que la ropa interior de Potter estuviera a la vista de ojos curiosos. Remus estaba sentado en la cornisa, su rostro apartado del de ella y con sus pies colgando en el aire. Había una brisa ocasional que jugaba con su cabello, soplándolo a un lado y girándolo en una suave caricia, ¿y eso era un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de su boca?

—No sabía que fumabas —dijo Lily, cuidadosamente sentándose al lado de Remus. Trató de no mirar hacia abajo y momentáneamente se preguntó cómo una persona en su sano juicio podía sentarse tan alto sin desarrollar un caso severo de vértigo.

—No lo hacía... hasta hace una semana o así —Remus la miró, sus ojos ámbar arremolinandose en una danza misteriosa—. Mira esto.

Aspiró profundamente y entonces, exhaló en tres soplos distintos, los cuales, para sorpresa de Lily, parecieron tomar forma de... ¿perro, cierva y ratón? No pudo hacer más que reír. Confía en Remus para hacer algo como fumar una forma de arte.

—Me tomó años hacer correctamente al ciervo —dijo, inhalando nuevamente.

Lily frunció el ceño. Bueno, estaba cerca de ser un ciervo.

—Así que, ¿qué trae a nuestra querida Srta. Evans a la olorosa pero humilde morada de Remus Lupin?

Lily casi no oyó la pregunta. Estaba ocupada viendo a Remus, buscando algún cambio en su apariencia o comportamiento; cualquier cosa que pudiera mostrar algo de los eventos de esa fatídica mañana, pero no encontró nada. Se veía un poco más mayor, más maduro quizás, y había crecido un poco más, pero eso sólo mejoraba su apariencia. No había signo alguno de desesperación o necesidad de consuelo en ninguna forma. Se veía casi... feliz.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estaba mi buen amigo —respondió finalmente, preguntándose si la expresión en el rostro de Remus era simplemente otra fachada.

Remus alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí realmente?

Lily fingió un bufido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡No te lo puedo creer, Remus! Aquí estoy, preocupada por ti, y tienes el descaro de acusarme de tener una razón por la cual estoy preocupada.

Remus miró a las estrellas.

—Lo siento, Lily.

Lily sonrió.

—Está bien.

Remus exhaló.

—Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí realmente?

Lily suspiró.  _Será mejor que pregunte._

—Quería saber... ¿por qué? —dijo, mirando como remolinos de color gris subían por encima de la cabeza de Remus, dándole incluso un aire más misterioso—. ¿Por qué Sirius y tú están juntos nuevamente? ¿No solo como pareja, sino como amigos también? —terminó rápidamente.

Remus inhaló.

—No sabía que sabías de nosotros —dijo con calma.

Lily casi se atora con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz.

—Ehm... sí. De alguna forma los vi besarse... antes de que te fueras —Un rubor se alzó por sus mejillas—. Era realmente tarde, y no creí que nadie estaría en la Sala Común y ehm, sí —terminó estúpidamente.

Si Remus estaba avergonzado por haber sido atrapado besuqueando a su mejor amigo en la Sala Común, no lo demostró, ni trató de negarlo. Simplemente apagó su último cigarrillo contra la pared y puso una mano gentilmente sobre la de ella.

—Agradecería que no se lo contaras a nadie.

Lily rodó sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué volviste con él, Remus?

No era que Lily aún estuviera enamorada de Remus. Era muy al contrario, lo había superado hace mucho tiempo, pero aún era su amigo y se preocupaba por él un montón.

Remus se encogió de hombros y una lenta y serena sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Era una de esas sonrisas con las que muy pocos nacían... una de esas que se mostraba más en sus ojos que en sus labios y dejaba unos ligeros hoyuelos en cada mejilla; mostraba alegría y regocijo, y algo más que era completamente distinto y Lily aún no podía descifrar.

—Lo amo —dijo suavemente.

Por alguna razón, Lily no estuvo ni un poco sorprendida, y sintió que su agarre instintivamente se aferró alrededor de la mano de su amigo.

—Él no te ama, Remus.

La sonrisa de Remus nunca titubeó.

—No, no lo hace.

No se merecía esto. Remus necesitaba a alguien que lo amara.

—Mira, Remus, sé que no me vas a contar que es lo que realmente sucedió entre ustedes dos, pero nunca vi a Potter tan molesto. Si no lo hubiéramos detenido, estoy segura de que hubiera matado a Black y si comprendo bien la situación, entonces él te está jodidamente usando.

La expresión de Remus se endureció y su sonrisa cayó.

—Entonces, siento decirte Lily, que no has comprendido la situación en absoluto.

—¿No lo he hecho? —Lily lo desafió y retrocedió un poco cuando vio cambiar el color de los ojos de Remus de un calmado ámbar a un ardiente oro—. Te está haciendo daño, Remus, y se lo estás permitiendo porque estás demasiado cegado por tus ridículas ideas del amor para ver más allá de eso.

Remus retiró la mano del agarre cada vez más fuerte de Lily.

—Creo que yo debería ser quien juzgue su carácter, especialmente porque realmente me he tomado el tiempo de conocerlo.

—¡Te está arruinando, Remus! Mírate... desde que has vuelto has empezado a fumar, has devuelto tu insignia de prefecto y...

—Esas han sido mis decisiones y no tienen nada que ver con él —interrumpió Remus—. Soy capaz de pensar libremente.

Lily negó la cabeza con desaliento.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí, Remus. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender eso?

Hubo una repentina ráfaga de viento y el cabello de Remus voló a sus ojos, cubriendo cualquier emoción que estaba sintiendo.

—Las personas cometen errores, Lily, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarlas.

Lily resopló con sorna.

—Es un Black, Remus, y rebelde o no, al final te tratará de la misma manera. Lo perdonaste, y ahora va ha hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente te tenga roto y a sus pies.

Remus retiró el cabello de sus ojos y se inclinó peligrosamente cerca a ella. Había una pasión en esas orbes ámbar que bordeaban muy cerca con la locura.

—Te voy a decir algo que aprendí este verano, Lily, y quiero que lo escuches y pienses en ello, porque puede que tal vez cambie toda tu vida. No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga en el camino de tu mejor decisión.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cama de James y luego a ella, asegurándose de que entendiera el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Puede que se sienta como que estás haciendo lo correcto ahora, pero te arrepentirás más tarde.

—Remus, yo...

Lily fue interrumpida a mitad de protesta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sirius entró, prácticamente, rebotando a la habitación con entusiasmo apenas contenido.

—Lunático, no vas a creer lo que Cornamenta y yo... —Sirius se detuvo cuando vio a Lily sentada cerca de Remus, en lo que parecía una discusión íntima—. Hola, Evans —dijo secamente. Ni siquiera intentó disimular el odio que le tenía.

Lily no lo culpaba. Si alguien rechazara a su mejor amiga tanto como ella hacía con James, también le guardaría rencor. Además, el odio era bastante mútuo.

—Black —Lily se esforzó por mantener un tono civil, sólo por Remus.

Sirius se acercó al lado de Remus y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Para un observador normal, parecería un gesto casual, pero Lily podía ver que Sirius estaba presumiendo a Remus frente a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunático? —preguntó juguetonamente, ignorándola con mucho tacto.

Lily observó como la postura de Remus cambiaba por completo de furioso a enamorado. Esa lenta sonrisa había vuelto y la expresión en sus ojos cuando miraba a Sirius era indicador suficiente para saber exactamente cómo se sentía; y quizás era su imaginación, pero le pareció ver un reflejo de esa misma mirada en los ojos de Sirius.

—Sólo conversando —dijo Remus con simpleza.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y Lily notó su mano retorcerse ligeramente, queriendo hacer sus toques más íntimos, pero evitando hacerlos.

—Uhm... bueno, yo y los demás vamos a bajar al lago, y Cornamenta me pidio que te llevara, sin importar lo que dijeras —Sirius miró a Lily al mencionar a Cornamenta—. Así que, ¿voy a tener que cargarte hasta allá o vas a venir voluntariamente?

Remus miró a Lily.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? He estado fuera por dos semanas, y me gustaría pasar un rato con los chicos.

El pecho de Sirius se hinchó ante eso y miró a Lily con burla.

—No, está bien. Tengo trabajo que terminar de todos modos —Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse—. Cuídate, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

—Lo haré —susurró Remus.

Y cuando Lily salió del dormitorio, escuchó un grito enfurecido que sonaba mucho a Sirius diciendo: ¿Por qué carajos te besó? y No me interesa si es tu amiga. Lily sonrió pícaramente. Tal vez Remus tenía razón y era muy rápida al juzgar. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no mantendría un ojo sobre él.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius yacía en su cama, mirando las pesadas cortinas y observando como la tela se doblaba al ritmo de la gentil brisa nocturna. Parecía etéreo como distintas sombras de la luz de la luna jugaban a través del suave terciopelo.

Estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pensó Sirius. Había el ocasional silbido del viento y el incesante sonido de Peter dando vueltas, pero algo faltaba; había un silencio al que aún estaba acostumbrándose, a pesar de la ausencia de Remus por casi dos semanas.

Los Merodeadores habían estado tonteando toda el día, y en la noche, todos habían terminado exhaustos. James se había ofrecido a robar comida de las cocinas, mientras que el resto de ellos había colapsado en sus respectivas camas. Pero, allí estaba Sirius, bien despierto. James aún no había vuelto y Remus obviamente había desaparecido a algún lugar.

Lentamente estiró las piernas, gimiendo y frotándose el sueño de sus ojos con su mano derecha. Ya estaba recordando el rostro de Remus, cada línea, cada pliegue, aquellos expresivos ojos ámbar, sus suaves mejillas, y esos encantadores labios entreabiertos. Esto sucedía incluso más seguido desde que Remus regresó de la escuela. Sirius apenas se levantaba y su mente empezaba a suministrarle imágenes del hombre lobo, dejándolo con un deseo insano de sólo ver al objeto de sus visiones.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama, se deslizó silenciosamente hacia la puerta y bajó por la escalera. Se apoyó contra la pared, escondiéndose bajo las sombras, queriendo atrapar al hombre lobo con la guardia baja. Encontró a Remus sentado en una de las mesas de estudio, vestido sólo con su pantalón pijama y con los ojos concentrados en el libro debajo de él. Remus había estado pasando las noches en vela por un largo tiempo ya, especialmente porque aún le quedaba un montón por ponerse al día. Después de todo, tenía una calificación perfecta que mantener.

Los pies descalzos de Sirius no hicieron ruido contra la alfombra roja de felpa, mientras caminaba para dirigirse detrás de Remus. Sabía que su amigo ya había sentido su presencia hace un largo rato por la forma en la que había dejado de respirar por un segundo.

—Oye —dijo suavemente Sirius, lentamente reuniendo la larga cabellera de Remus en su puño para hacer una pequeña cola de caballo—. ¿Aún no tienes sueño?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Aún tengo que completar Pociones.

La mano de Sirius bajó a su hombro, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

—Tomate un descanso. ¿Siéntate conmigo?

Remus frunció un poco el ceño, pero de todos modos asintió. Se levantó y siguió a Sirius al sofá, estirando las piernas en frente de él para que tomara su lugar habitual en su estómago.

—Trabajas demasiado, Lunático —dijo Sirius, acurrucándose a su lado.

—Uhm... —Remus enterró sus dedos dentro del grueso cabello negro.

—Aún no comprendo porqué tuviste que renunciar a ser prefecto... —continuó Sirius, intentando llenar el silencio entre ellos con algo al azar—. No tiene nada que ver con tus estudios, y yo y James no somos tan malos; quiero decir, realmente disfrutabas ese puesto.

—No, no lo disfrutaba, y necesitaba tiempo para ponerme al día con todo lo que me perdí —dijo Remus, cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose contra el brazo del sofá.

Sirius alzó la mirada con desconcierto.

—No es por mí, ¿verdad, Lunático? Porque no creo que eso haya sido una buena razón, en absoluto. Eres un prefecto brillante, y creo que deberías seguir siéndolo.

—No todo es sobre ti, Canuto.

Los brazos de Sirius se aferraron alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

—Está bien.

Se sentaron allí en silencio por un largo rato; la respiración de Remus eventualmente haciéndose más lenta y la mano que había estado acariciando el cabello de Sirius deteniéndose. Sirius no quería interrumpirlo, pero había algo que quería preguntarle al hombre lobo, algo que sólo tenía el coraje de preguntar ahora.

—Lunático —Sirius se mordió el labio—. ¿Confías en mí?

Remus, quien había estado ligeramente dormido, se las arregló para comprender la pregunta y pensar en ella, incluso a través de su confusión causada por el sueño.

—No estoy seguro, Canuto —Remus se movió para estár más cómodo—. Confío en tu intención... pero no en tus acciones... ¿tiene algún sentido eso?

Lo tenía, en cierta forma, y dolía un poco saber que Remus no confiaba en él por completo, incluso aunque sabía que se lo merecía.

—Arreglaré las cosas, Lunático. Te lo prometo —susurró, sentándose derecho—. Haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

Si Remus había escuchado su declaración o no, Sirius no pudo saberlo, porque el agujero del retrato se abrió y reveló a James con un brazo lleno de aperitivos y una sonrisa tan amplia que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro.

—No vas a creer que ha sucedido —dijo emocionado, sentándose al lado de Sirius y pasándole un gran pastel de caldero. Estaba a punto de lanzarle uno a Remus cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre lobo ya estaba dormido.

Sirius le dio una mordida al pastel.

—¿Uno de los elfos domésticos te pidió que te casaras con él?

—Oh, ja, ja, que gracioso, pero no hay nada que pueda nublar mi ánimo hoy. ¿Sabes por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo? Porque Lily Evans, la chica más hermosa de la escuela, se acercó a mí, James Potter, mientras caminaba de regreso aquí y me preguntó si podía ayudarla con Encantamientos —suspiró, deslizándose del sofá y descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Remus—. Está tan a punto de enamorarse de mí.

Bueno, eso ciertamente era una sorpresa. Quizás esa bruja finalmente volvió a sus cabales.

—Me pregunto como sucedió eso —dijo, deslizándose al lado de James e imitando su posición.

Remus soltó un largo ronquido y ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo.

—Me pregunto.


	22. Confusiones y decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso Importante: ¡Posiblemente la próxima semana demore en actualizar por fiestas, espero que pasen una linda Navidad todos!

_**Plataforma 9** _ _**¾…** _

—¿Están seguros de que no han visto a mi papá? —preguntó Remus por enésima vez, mientras daba un vistazo a través de la abarrotada multitud en puntillas.

James y Sirius lo bajaron a la planta de sus pies por los hombros.

—Dale a tu viejo un respiro, ¿sí? Solamente lo has estado esperando diez minutos —dijo James, alborotando su cabello—. Mis padres tampoco han llegado aún, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero tus padres siempre se demoran. Incluso la madre de Colagusano vino más temprano y eso… nunca sucedió —contestó Remus, preocupado.

No era del tipo ansioso, realmente no lo era, pero John Lupin nunca llegaba ni un minuto tarde a recogerlo de la estación. Remus le había pedido prestado el Profeta a James hace ya un buen rato y observó que los obituarios estaban empezando a tomar más espacio en el periódico que nunca, mientras que el resto estaba reservado para cubrir solamente los ataques de Voldemort. Para agregar efecto a la realidad, Remus había visto a los hijos de las víctimas ser sacados de la escuela para que puedan atender a los funerales de sus padres; y todo el tiempo se la había pasado rezando por su familia, porque sus padres estaban mucho más en peligro que los de sus amigos, ya que su madre era una muggle.

—Vendrá —dijo Sirius, dándole consuelo. Había algo en sus ojos que le decía a Remus que realmente creía aquello, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó y fue reemplazado por su habitual alegría—. Además, no sé de qué te quejas. Los veranos son aburridos, especialmente este —frunció el ceño misteriosamente.

—Ignóralo, Lunático —James sonrió, dándole golpecitos en la espalda—. Está enojado porque lo llevaré a conocer a mi abuela este verano.

Remus frunció el ceño, aún manteniendo los ojos fijos en las puertas de la estación.

—Conocí a su abuela. Fue lo suficientemente amable conmigo, si me preguntas.

—Me odia —gimoteó Sirius—. La vieja bruja me da todo el tiempo miradas horribles, y se la pasa rogando por una oportunidad para humillarme. Te lo digo, es esa cosa de rivalidad entre los Black y Potter lo que la tiene en contra mía.

—Canuto —dijo Remus exasperadamente—. Usaste las cenizas de su esposo para llenar el arenero del gato. Yo opino que su odio está justificado.

Remus sonrió cuando James soltó una risita.

—Además, nada puede ser peor que quedarte en… —Remus abrió los ojos cuando notó una figura muy familiar saliendo de las puertas de la estación—. ¡TÍA NASH!

Lo había visto.  _¡Oh, Dios, me vio!_

—¡Remoo!

Su rubia cabellera se azotó contra el viento amenazadoramente y esa sonrisa, oh, significaba problemas. ¿Qué cosa estaría planeando ahora? ¿Experimentos con maquillaje? ¿Compra de zapatos? O peor. ¿Embutir a Remus con galletas caseras mal horneadas? No, no, Remus tenía dieciséis años ahora; no le podía hacer esto. Todo esto seguramente era un plan de su madre. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Remus se volvió a ver a sus amigos, quienes estaban llevando las mismas expresión de sorpresa. Todos habían escuchado las historias sobre la tía Nash, pero la reacción de Remus fue graciosísima.

—¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanme!

Remus nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escapar porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo aplastado por un apretado abrazo y besos con lápiz labial en ambas mejillas.

—Adivina quien vino a recogerte hoy —cantó alegremente.

Remus gruñó y se limpió las mejillas. Se volvió a ver a James y Sirius, quienes se estaban mordiendo las comisuras de sus labios para no reírse en voz alta.

—Tía Nash, estos son mis amigos, James y Sirius.

—Encantado de conocerte —corearon los dos—. Remus nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

James sonrió.

—¡Bueno, que adorables amiguitos tienes, Remoo! —exclamó, pellizcandolos a los dos en las mejillas, sorprendiendo a James y Sirius—. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tenemos que ir a ver a John. Puedes aparecerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Remus, ligeramente más seria. Cuando asintió, ella sonrió—. Bien. Tendremos que caminar un poco para encontrar un lugar seguro.

Remus asintió tontamente y siguió a su tía hacia las puertas, despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano.

—Tía Nash, ¿donde está papá?

Los labios de Nash se apretaron.

—Me temo que en San Mungo. No te preocupes —dijo, rápidamente sonriendo cuando vio el rostro de Remus—. No es nada serio; una pequeña lesión en la espalda. Está mejor que otros cuantos.

Remus sintió el ligero tirón de magia cuando salieron de las barrera hacia el centro de las plataformas nueve y diez.

—¿Cómo?

La tía Nash se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿No te contaron tus padres, Remus? John ha sido desplazado al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ha vuelto a su posición de auror.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron ampliamente. Esas eran noticias importantes; sabía lo mucho que había significado ser auror para su padre. Remus estaba feliz por él en cierta forma, pero…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido y quizás también un poco egoísta.

—Nueva estrategia, supongo. El Ministerio no tiene suficientes aurores para contrarrestar los ataques de Voldemort. Han estado desplazando gente de todos los departamentos al de Seguridad Mágica —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y volteando hacia la izquierda—. Incluso a aquellos encargados de irrigar. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, han estado yendo casa por casa con volantes y folletos, prácticamente forzando a cualquiera que fuera mayor a diecisiete años al campo de batalla. Asqueroso, ¿pero qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

Remus arrugó la nariz ante el pútrido olor a basura.

—Eso significa que ellos…

—¿Se acercarán a ti también? —Nash se volvió ante él con suavidad y puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Lo siento, Remoo, pero tú aún estás en la lista de sospechosos a ser mortífagos, al igual que todos los sangrepura. El Ministerio está desesperado, pero no pueden permitir aquel riesgo tampoco.

El rostro de Remus cayó. Había tenido esperanzas…

—Pero entonces, papá…

Nash bufó burlonamente, mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente hacia una senda ventosa.

—John está en la Orden, ¿no es así?

Remus nunca había visto a su tía tan seria. Sabía que era una mujer inteligente; su título en Leyes Mágicas demostraba aquello, pero nunca lo había tratado antes realmente como a un adulto.

—El Ministerio ha estado intentando mezclarse con la Orden desde hace mucho tiempo… para monitorear su trabajo y conseguir información. Si no conociera mejor la situación, diría que están contra nosotros —Se detuvo en un callejón sin salida cercano a una esquina mohosa—. Ya sabes en que ala aparecerte.

Remus asintió y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose con fuerza. La sensación familiar de que su vida estaba siendo sacada a apretones de él invadió su cuerpo, y con un suave "pop" se encontró en San Mungo, tambaleándose sobre sus dos pies. Su tía lo sostuvo justo antes de que se cayera al piso, y Remus sonrió, avergonzado. Aparecerse aún era algo nuevo para él.

De repente, una sonora y explosiva voz sonó a través de los pasillos, haciendo que ambos saltaran. Parecía haber salido de una habitación dos puertas a su izquierda (si la audición de Remus era buena) y sonaba increíblemente familiar también.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARME ESA COSA!

—Supongo que no tendré que decirte dónde está tu papá —dijo riendo la tía Nash—. Mira, voy a ir a recoger a tu madre ahora, ¿está bien? Probablemente esta enferma por la preocupación. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de tu padre por un rato?

Cuando Remus asintió, ella lo besó en la frente y sonrió.

—Y después podremos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ¿eh, Remoo? —despeinó su cabello y desapareció.

—¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, TE ESTOY DICIENDO!

Remus golpeó la puerta cinco y entró, para encontrarse con dos sanadores luchando y fallando en mantener a su padre en la cama. Negó la cabeza con exasperación. Estos sanadores seguramente eran nuevos, de alguna otra manera hubieran traído todo un batallón o al menos hubieran dejado inconsciente a John Lupin cuando tuvieran la mínima oportunidad. De hecho, si hubieran sido lo suficientemente inteligentes, se hubieran quedado fuera de rango hasta que estuvieran seguros de que su padre estaba completamente inconsciente. Uno de ellos ya tenía un labio cortado.

—¡DÉJENME IR!

—Hola, papá —saludó Remus suavemente, parándose al lado de la cama de su padre y dándoles una mirada tranquilizadora a los sanadores.

John Lupin dejó de luchar y sonrió.

—Hola, Remus, has venido a ver a tu lisiado padre, ¿no es así?

—Sí —dijo Remus, sonriendo un poco y abrazando a su padre.

John Lupin dio golpecitos en la espada de su hijo.

—Es bueno verte, chico... y no crean que no puedo verlos —espetó de repente hacia los sanadores—. Tratando de meterle aguja por la espada a un hombre mientras está teniendo un momento con su hijo. Absolutamente deshonorable.

Los sanadores miraron a Remus exasperadamente, y él suspiró, apretando su agarre en el pecho de su padre, y efectivamente, manteniéndolo quieto. Gracias a Dios, por su fuerza de hombre lobo.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró antes de hacerle una seña para que le pusieran la inyección.

John gruñó con enojo, pero de cualquier forma, no se quejó.

—Maldito hijo traicionero —refunfuñó cuando los sanadores dejaron la habitación, dándole miradas de agradecimiento a Remus—. Ni siquiera sé porqué tengo que recibir esas inútiles inyecciones —John se frotó el pinchazo con desdén y se recostó sobre su almohada—. Esas malditas pociones me hacen más mal que bien. Esa ha sido la décima inyección que me han puesto. No serviría si la tomo, al parecer. He estado adolorido todo el día.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Debiste ser más cuidadoso, entonces.

Su padre bufó.

—Estás empezando a sonar igual a tu madre, ¿sabes? Además, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Remus no sabía porqué se sentía tan molesto con su padre, pero de alguna manera, sentía la necesidad de expresar esa ira.

—¡No hubiera importado si hubieras hecho el trabajo y muerto en el proceso! —gritó de repente, alzando las manos.

John se rió con fuerza.

—¡Se necesitarían más que unos pocos mortífagos para matarme! Deberías haberme visto, Remus. ¡Los tenía por los tobillos! ¡Los tenía!

Remus reconoció su tono de voz. Era el mismo que John solía usar para hablar de sus elaboradas sesiones de historia con su hijo, donde describía sus varias escapadas cuando fue auror. En aquel entonces, Remus pensaba que aquello era la cosa más emocionante que jamás había escuchado, pero en aquel entonces, su padre no había estado realmente en el medio del campo de batalla; en aquel entonces, alguien como Voldemort no existía.

John Lupin frunció el ceño ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su hijo.

—Mira, Remus, a veces los accidentes suceden…

—Esto no fue un accidente, papá. No sabes de lo que es capaz Voldemort. Es… es… —Remus recordó su primer encuentro con el misterioso hombre de ojos rojos, y se estremeció—. Malvado —terminó lentamente.

John Lupin suspiró y pasó una mano por el cabello de su hijo, alejándolo de sus ojos.

—No sé que estás pensando, Remus, y lo siento, pero no te puedo prometer que no sucederá. Pero ahora mismo, hay otras cosas por las que nos tenemos que preocupar, en vez de por nuestra propia y hedionda carne. ¿Comprendes eso?

Remus comprendía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

—El presente puede que se vea desamparado, pero si seguimos luchando por lo que creemos, algún día, puede que tengamos un futuro —suspiró cuando vio que Remus bajaba la mirada, obviamente aún en negación—. Nos podemos preocupar de esto después, ¿está bien?

Remus no quería tener que preocuparse de esto en absoluto. Lo odiaba; odiaba la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que pasaba las páginas del Profeta; odiaba como su padre tenía que luchar simplemente por el hecho de que ellos  _existieran…_ sólo porque John se había enamorado de su madre. Más que nada, deseaba que Voldemort se marchitara y muriera.

John se movió hacia un lado, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, y dio golpecitos al espacio de su cama para que Remus se sentara.

—Ven aquí y cuentale a este vejete tuyo lo que has estado haciendo en la escuela. Extraño Hogwarts —dijo, sonriendo.

Remus odiaba lo valiente que era su padre...

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se sentó al filo de la cama de sus padres, temblando ligeramente. Los espejos de los armarios detrás suyo reflejaban la luz de la luna en un misterioso patrón alrededor de la habitación, y brevemente se preguntó cómo es que encontraba más cómodo dormir allí cuando era pequeño.

—Papá —susurró, sacudiendo el tobillo de su padre—. Papá, despierta.

John gruño, se movió, se volteó, y se volvió a dormir nuevamente.

—Vamos, papá, despierta.

—Remus, sé un buen chico y ve a jugar con tus juguetes —murmuró su padre sobre la almohada—. Papá está ocupado

—¡Papá! —Remus lo sacudió con más fuerza esta vez.

John Lupin se despertó de golpe, sus ojos abiertos y una mano ya buscando su varita. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su hijo, se relajó y trató de sacarse el sueño de sus ojos. Notó que todo su movimiento repentino había despertado a su esposa también y la miró, disculpándose.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé? —preguntó Del, lentamente incorporándose y prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Normalmente Remus hubiera hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre cómo ya estaba demasiado viejo para ir corriendo con su mami después de tener una pesadilla, pero se resistió. Su mente estaba demasiado preocupada… había estado pensando mucho… y…

—Necesito hablar con papá —susurró Remus, tocando el filo de la sábana.

Su padre gruñó y se volvió a recostar en la almohada.

—Remus, podemos hacer eso mañana. Vuélvete a dormir.

—No —dijo Remus con petulancia—. Ahora, quiero hablar ahora.

John suspiró y se sentó, frotándose la cara con irritación.

—Adolescentes. Prosigue entonces —dijo, agitando sus manos con exasperación.

Remus respiró profundamente. Había decidido esto; había pasado cerca de un mes pensando al respecto. Se suponía que no iba a tener ningún titubeo; iba a hacerlo incluso si su padre decía que no.

—Quiero unirme a la Orden —dijo finalmente, aunque su tono de voz salió menos firme que como había querido que saliera.

Hubo silencio por un momento, mientras John Lupin sólo parpadeaba y se rascaba la cabeza. Pero cuando la respuesta llegó, fue de parte de Del.

—No.

Su expresión era firme, las afiladas líneas de su rostro luciendo prominentes a través de la luz amarilla de la lámpara.

Remus abrió la boca y John simplemente parpadeó más.

—Te puedes unir a la Orden si eso es lo que quieres, Remus —dijo su padre finalmente, bostezando un poco—. Pero tienes que saber que hay un montón de responsabilidades y...

—Lo sé —dijo rápidamente Remus—. He pensado mucho sobre esto y…

—¿No me han escuchado? —espetó Del, completamente furiosa—. Dije que no.

John se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deberías estar orgullosa…

—Bueno, no lo estoy —espetó—. Y no creo que el que mi hijo se haga voluntario para que lo maten es admirable, muchas gracias.

Remus nunca antes había visto a su madre tan molesta, y se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarla. La miró buscando una explicación, confundido. Sin embargo, internamente, ya había tomado una decisión. Iba a unirse a la Orden, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que escaparse de casa para hacerlo.

—Estoy cansada de esperarte, John. Casi todos los días me los paso llorando, preocupada, mientras tu estás por allí, corriendo y agitando esa varita tuya —Del puso sus manos sobre su cabeza—. Odio tener que ir al hospital siempre, porque más a menudo regresas con heridas graves. Lo odio…

—Es por una razón, Del —dijo John, poniendo una mano en su cabeza en consuelo.

Francamente a Remus no le importaba la razón. Tenía razones mucho más egoístas por las cuales unirse a la Orden. Lo estaba haciendo porque quería proteger a sus amigos y a su familia, el resto del mundo podía irse al carajo.

—¡No hay razón! —gritó Del, apartando su mano—. A mi me parece un juego de ajedrez gigante entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, y tú eres un peón. Tú sólo eres otra pieza reemplazable en su gran juego, ¿no puedes ver eso?

Habían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ahora, y Remus sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

—Si eso es lo que significa proteger a las personas que quiero, ¡entonces que sea así! —gritó John.

—¡Las personas a las que quieres ya se están muriendo! No voy a mandar a mi único hijo a esta guerra tuya, John… él es sólo un bebé… y que tal si… si..

—No me voy a morir, mamá —dijo Remus lentamente, frotando su mano con su pulgar—. Pero necesito esto, ¿está bien? Simplemente… es importante —Remus rogó con sus ojos, esperando que comprendiera.

Del desvió la mirada de su hijo y, en cambio, miró a su esposo.

—John, por favor, no me puedes hacer esto —suplicó Del—. Te lo ruego, por favor no hagas esto…

John se mordió el labio y miró a su esposa, y luego a su hijo.

—Graduación —dijo finalmente, pasando una mano frustrada a través de su cabello—. Hablaremos de esto después de tu graduación, no ahora…

Remus estaba a punto de protestar cuando hubo un repentino golpe en la ventana. Era una lechuza… la lechuza de James, para ser exactos. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana para dejar que la rizada ave entrara, pero prefirió quedarse afuera y simplemente extendió la pata. Remus desató el pergamino y leyó.

_Lunático,_

_El tío Alphard ha muerto. El funeral es mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana, cerca del viejo cementerio_

_Canuto_

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius Black odiaba los funerales con pasión. Odiaba vestir zapatos ridículamente brillantes y túnicas que le causaban comezón, debajo las cuales (debido a su estupidez extrema) usaba un par de jeans y una remera; y era mediados de un maldito verano calurosamente sofocante. La mayor parte su cabello estaba pegado a un lado de su rostro, y habían constantes gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda que no hacían nada para calmar su ya irritada piel. Las sillas eran duras, el sacerdote hablaba demasiado, e incluso aunque Sirius estaba hambriento, el césped se veía más apetitoso que la comida que había en la mesa.

Para empeorar las cosas, no conocía a la mitad de las personas que estaban allí y unos cuantos estaban llorando, lo cual lo hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo. No culpaba a nadie, por supuesto. Por lo que había escuchado, el tío Alphard había sido un hombre increíblemente bueno y era difícil de creer que hubiese muerto tan rápido. Sirius había esperado verlo al menos una vez después de que se graduara. De hecho, había realizado planes, mientras estaba en la casa de James, para visitar a su tío.

Miró a todas las personas que se daban consuelo entre sí, y de repente se sintió muy solo; deseando secretamente que alguien que conociera estuviera junto a él. A James no le era permitido estar allí e incluso aunque había enviado cartas a Remus y Peter, ninguno de ellos había aparecido hasta el momento y probablemente no lo harían, pues el funeral estaba casi acabando. La mujer detrás de él sollozó sonoramente y Sirius se encogió. Incluso después de seis años, nunca se libró por completo del rasgo de la familia Black de despreciar exhibiciones teatrales de emociones en público.

Así que, en cambio, se quedó sentado en su asiento firme y en silencio, escuchando al sacerdote divagar sobre lo bueno que fue su tío, mientras su mano ocasionalmente se perdía en la llave dentro de su bolsillo. La llave de la bóveda de Alphard Black… era rico, se dio cuenta… y eso era algo bueno, porque los Potter (Dios bendiga sus almas) estaban empezando a pagar por la mayoría de sus cosas ahora.

—Sirius.

Sirius se sorprendió. Tenía que admitir que no había esperado la nueva voz a su lado, pero la había reconocido igual. Sería difícil no reconocerla.

—Padre —reconoció Sirius sin apartar la mirada. No tenía intención de ver a la parte de su vida que lo había abandonado cuando lo había necesitado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó lentamente Orion Black.

Sirius bufó burlonamente.

—¿Qué te importa?

Cuando no recibió una respuesta, Sirius alzó mirada y no se sorprendió al ver la envejecida expresión de superioridad y desdén en el rostro de su padre. Orion Black puede que se hubiera hecho más viejo, que se viera más cansado, más gris, pero aún llevaba el nombre de su familia con orgullo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, padre?

Los ojos de Orion Black recorrieron la figura de su hijo, inspeccionando cada ángulo.

—He venido a presentar mis respetos —dijo, finalmente apartando la mirada.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Has venido a ver si el tío Alphard te ha dejado algo de oro.

Los ardientes ojos grises de Orion Black se volvieron hacia él con fuerza.

—Contrariamente a lo que todos creen, Sirius, estoy aquí por Alphard. Lo haya aprobado o no, era mi hermano, y tenía un deber para con él, exactamente como tú.

Sirius no dijo nada; y por ese simple segundo, se miraron el rostro el uno al otro con expresiones firmes, y entonces, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, comprendía a su padre. No era que a Orion Black no le importara, ni que disfrutaba las reglas que ejercía en su vida; pero para él… el orgullo, el nombre, y deber, eclipsaban cualquier clase de inhibición que pudiera haber tenido sobre el modo de vida de los Black. Era simplemente como había sido educado, y si Sirius no hubiera sido colocado en Gryffindor, podría haber terminado siendo un reflejo de su padre.

—Regulus se unirá a los mortífagos pronto —dijo su padre, presionando sus labios con firmeza.

—Debes de estar orgulloso —dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. No debería importarle, no debería ni siquiera sorprendele, pero entonces, ¿por qué su garganta estaba cerrándose así?

Orion Black suspiró pesadamente y cambio el tema no muy sutilmente.

—Puede que pienses que lo que estás haciendo ahora está bien, Sirius, pero pronto te darás cuenta que no eres más que una carga para esas personas a las que llamas amigos. Es tiempo de que detengas esta estupidez y regreses a casa donde está tu verdadera familia.

Sirius volvió su mirada al sacerdote, quien ya había terminado su discurso y estaba preparándose para retirarse.

— _Estoy_ en casa, padre. En mi opinión, el compartir lazos de sangre no asegura necesariamente los lazos familiares de uno.

El puño de su padre tembló involuntariamente.

—Asumí que dirías eso, y como ya no estás bajo mi custodia, no puedo forzarte en contra de tu voluntad. Pero te diré esto, Sirius, puedes quedarte donde quieras, pero al menos haz lo correcto y únete a los mortífagos como Regulus ha hecho.

—No —dijo inmediatamente Sirius. La osadía de su padre de siquiera considerar que…

—Me estoy muriendo, Sirius, ¿comprendes eso? —Orion Black habló nuevamente, con su voz cargada de enojo—. Tu madre tiene a Kreacher susurrándole veneno en los oídos, y tu hermano estará solo con ella. Los mortífagos son su única salvación, pero él aún es un niño, a menos que por una vez… permanezcas a su lado.

Sirius sintió un fuerte punzón en su pecho. ¿Su padre se estaba muriendo? Era como si toda su vida se hubiera vuelto en contra suya en un pequeño momento.

—No puedo estar al lado de Voldemort, padre —dijo, negando con su cabeza y maldiciendo en silencio a su voz por quebrarse—. Está en contra de mis principios. Está mal.

Su padre rió, duro y cruel.

—¿Qué está bien y qué está mal? ¿Quién realmente puede decirlo? Es como tú ya lo has señalado, una simple cuestión de principios —se puso de pie y se acomodó su túnica—. Hoy te dejo aquí, Sirius. Está claro que mis palabras no tienen ningún valor para ti, pero me voy con una última advertencia. Llegará un momento en el cual se le pedirá a Regulus que te asesine. ¿A quien crees que escogerá?... ¿Al hermano que nunca estuvo cuando lo necesitaba o al Señor Oscuro que sí estuvo?

Orion Black se fue antes de que Sirius tuviera siquiera oportunidad de responder.

Después de aquello, Sirius no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se sentó allí en esa silla plegable de plástico con su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas de frustración. Las palabras de su padre pesaban mucho en su mente, y se preguntaba si Orion Black había tenido razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía su padre para vivir? ¿Y cuánto lo necesitaba Regulus?

No podía pensar ni respirar, mientras trataba y fallaba de descifrar qué es lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué era lo correcto? No podía dejar que su familia se desmoronase de esta manera, sin importar cuánto los odiase; y Regulus, su hermano pequeño… Sirius simplemente no podía permitir que cayera al lado oscuro, su conciencia culpable no se lo permitía. La sangre corría a su cabeza como una presa finalmente rota, golpeando furiosamente y tratando de romper las paredes de su cráneo. Sirius respiró pesadamente y enterró sus uñas dolorosamente dentro de su cuero cabelludo para detenerlo.  _Por favor, detente._

No fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que Sirius finalmente fue capaz de alzar la mirada. Remus estaba sentado a su lado con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Sirius sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, el tío Alphard no era muy cercano de todos modos. Sólo lo vi dos veces en toda mi vida, ya sabes —dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Sus ojos debieron haberlo traicionado, porque Remus frunció el ceño ante su explicación. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero se decidió por esa sonrisa reservada y serena que usualmente reservaba sólo para los Merodeadores.

—¿Dónde están Colagusano y Cornamenta?

Sirius se secó el sudor que estaba encima de sus cejas.

—Colagusano aún está en Escocia, y a los Potter se le ha prohibido asistir a cualquiera de las reuniones de los Black desde que uno de ellos lanzó bombas fétidas en una boda y se escapó con el novio.

Remus rió y Sirius sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su espina dorsal.

Remus laughed and Sirius felt an odd tingle up his spine. Desvió su mirada del rostro de Remus y notó que su amigo estaba vistiendo la colección más extraña de ropa… un abrigo marrón demasiado grande (¿De John Lupin?) sobre un par de jeans de denim y zapatillas; o no se había tomado la molestia de usar una camisa debajo o se la había sacado en cierto punto por el calor. Probablemente era la segunda opción porque Remus usualmente no era el tipo de persona que lleva encima trajes ridículos, y Sirius recordaba cómo su cuerpo de hombre lobo tenía tendencia a ser más cálido que otros; algo sobre el metabolismo, quizá. En cualquier caso, Remus se veía mucho peor que Sirius…

—Siento llegar tarde. Quedé atrapado en el tráfico. ¿Cómo irás a casa? —preguntó Remus, apretando su agarre un poco en el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius miró sus manos. Casa… estaba empezando a realmente cuestionarse la palabra. ¿Realmente era una carga para los Potter?

—Apareciéndome, supongo.

Remus no se perdió la mirada en los ojos de Sirius, pero nuevamente eligió no preguntar. En cambio, miró a su alrededor y cuando descubrió que los jardines estaban prácticamente vacíos (excepto por los anfitriones y unas cuantas personas preocupadas), dejó que su mano viajara a la base del cabello de Sirius y lo acarició cariñosamente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Sacarte las cosas de la mente…

El prospecto parecía emocionante, especialmente cuando los dedos de Remus estaban haciendo tan buen trabajo en frotar y desaparecer la tensión que sentía.

—¿A donde? —preguntó, inclinándose más hacia el toque de su amigo, demasiado miserable para importarle que otra persona los viera. Nadie lo conocía allí de todas formas.

Los hábiles dedos de Remus instantáneamente se deslizaron hacia fuera cuando notó un par de personas caminar hacia su dirección, y Sirius repentinamente sintió la pérdida.

—Lejos de aquí.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

_Esto se siente bien_ , pensó Sirius, mientras suspiraba en el asiento. Viajar en el auto de Remus era como caminar a través de una suave brisa a orillas de la playa… suave y aliviador. Podía sentir como se quedaba dormido, y a los efectos de la soda muggle (y lo deliciosa que era) lentamente disipándose, haciéndolo sentir incluso más adormilado. Incluso las canciones que habían estado sonando en la radio parecían lejanas, y todo lo que realmente Sirius podía recordar era lo sorprendido que había estado al descubrir a Remus cantar cada una, palabra por palabra, especialmente las canciones del  _increíble_   _Freddie Mercury_ (¡Jum! Sirius podía ser increíble también si se lo proponía. De hecho, ya lo era). El duro viento despeinaba su cabello, pero ninguno de ellos se tomaba la molestia de subir las ventanas, especialmente no cuando el aire acondicionado hacía más mal que bien (un rasgo común de un Mercedes, llegó a la conclusión Remus, mientras ayudaba a Sirius a reclinar su asiento hacia atrás).

Pero ninguna de estas cosas contribuían a la razón por la cual Sirius se sentía bien. No, era simplemente algo que Remus lograba. Tal vez era por las pequeñas sonrisas o los toques sutiles, o tal vez era el simple hecho de que estuviera  _allí_ ; cualquiera que fuera la razón, dejó a Sirius en calma y ligeramente más tranquilo que antes.

Sin embargo, el largo viaje le había dado un montón de tiempo para pensar, y sabía que aunque los Potter lo negaran, Sirius lentamente se estaba volviendo una carga. Podría evitar eso ahora, porque en Diciembre sería mayor de edad… tendría diecisiete años y sería legal. En cuanto a Regulus, Sirius se preguntaba si podía preguntarle a Remus sobre ello, pero eliminó la idea casi de inmediato. Esto era un problema suyo, después de todo, y por vez primera tendría que resolverlo solo.

_Un problema a la vez,_  se recordó a sí mismo, mientras alzaba la mano para limpiarse más sudor de su frente. Y en verdad, podría resolver uno ahora mismo.

Sirius suspiró y abrió sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que Remus ya había detenido el coche. Sólo logró registrar el hecho de que estaban realmente en una construcción abandonada, antes de sentir un cálido peso encima de su estómago y un par de labios chocando fuertemente contra los suyos. Aunque no del todo inoportunos, porque Sirius envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo encima suyo y lo acercó más.

—Lo siento —susurró Remus, separándose y cerrándo los ojos perezosamente—. Es que estoy tan jodidamente caliente…

Sirius tenía la arrogante sensación de que Remus no estaba hablando del clima.  _Toma eso, Freddie._  No pensó por mucho en el asunto, porque de repente los dedos de Remus estaban dejando cosquilleos en su piel en cada lugar que tocaba, y sus labios estaban colocando los besos más ligeros en su barbilla, antes de que cedieran a calientes besos con la boca abierta sobre su cuello y hombros. Sirius no estaba exactamente seguro de que clase de maldito calor estaba sintiendo, pero estaba quemándose a cenizas.

—Lunático —jadeó Sirius, tratando de empujar a Remus débilmente. No era que sus avances no eran bien recibidos, pero Sirius aún tenía un par de cosas en su cabeza que quería aclarar, y para ello necesitaba hablar con Remus.

—¿Qué? —dijo Remus con la voz ronca, mientras trazaba con su insistente boca su pecho.

—Necesito preguntarte algo —dijo SIrius, enterrando sus dedos profundamente en el suave cabello castaño—. Ahora —gimió, cuando Remus lamío un lugar increíblemente sensible—. Por favor…

—Mm… dime —respondió Remus, obviamente no prestándole mucha atención.

—Es sólo que… —dijo con la voz áspera—, hemos estado haciendo esto por casi un año… —Sirius estaba encontrando demasiado difícil concentrarse en sus palabras con el ágil cuerpo de Remus deslizándose sobre el suyo, así que cambió posiciones, de tal forma que quedó arriba—. Y… aún me gusta esto…

—Lo sé —dijo Remus sonriendo de lado, acunando el bulto en sus pantalones.

Sirius jadeó.

—¿Podemos parar? —dijo a regañadientes—. Sólo por un minuto.

Remus suspiró y asintió, ligeramente besando sus labios antes de sentarse.

—Y bueno, ¿qué te está molestando? —preguntó casualmente, sonriendo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Sirius observó el continuo goteo de sudor en la piel de Remus, hipnotizado ligeramente. Se sacudió y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos ámbar.

—Me estaba preguntando… cumpliré diecisiete pronto… y soy rico y todo eso ahora, gracias al tío Alphard…

Remus se inclinó contra él, cruzando sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Sirius y descansando su cabeza allí.

—Mm… ¿y? —preguntó, alzando una ceja sarcásticamente.

Sirius sonrió con picardía, haciendo a un lado el cabello que caía en los ojos de Remus.

—Y estaba pensando en conseguir un lugar propio, o algo así… y me preguntaba si te gustaría mudarte conmigo… ya sabes, después de la escuela y todo eso…

La inquebrantable confianza que había sentido hasta el momento cayó más rápido que una roca en el mar cuando Sirius vio el sorprendido rostro de Remus. El castaño obviamente no había estado esperando esto, y Sirius rápidamente se apresuró en explicarle.

—Tiene más sentido del que parece, de veras… quiero decir, los gastos serían menos… yo podría pagar el alquiler y tú las cuentas...

—Canuto…

—Y al ritmo que Cornamenta y Lily están yendo… es sólo cuestión de tiempo que consigan un lugar juntos…

Las manos de Sirius ahora se estaban moviendo salvajemente, enfatizando cada palabra.

—Y Colagusano aún tiene que cuidar de su madre, pero probablemente se marche de todas formas con ella… y yo no quiero estar solo… y no se verá sospechoso, en verdad… y…

Remus puso una mano sobre la boca de Sirius, efectivamente callándolo.

—Canuto, me encantaría mudarme contigo —dijo entre risas.

Sirius removió la mano de Remus.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa que ya estaba extendiéndose por su rostro.

Remus rió.

—Sí.

Sirius saltó tan alto que casi empuja a Remus hacia fuera.

—Ya verás, Lunático, será tan genial. Podremos tener nuestro pequeño lugar, sólo tú y yo… quizás en… no lo sé, Driffield o algún otro lugar.

Remus apoyó su frente contra la de Sirius.

—¿Driffield?

Sirius lo acercó más de la cintura, sus ojos ya brillando con anticipación.

—Sí… ¡Será tan genial! Podremos ver los atardeceres todos los días… correr por los campos…

—Cultivar espárragos para vivir… —continuó Remus, burlándose de la expresión soñadora de Sirius.

Sirius abofeteó su trasero juguetonamente.

—Estropea mi estado de ánimo, ¿quieres? Aquí estaba yo, tratando de ser completamente romántico.

Remus fingió indignación.

—¿Yo? ¿Estropear tu ánimo? Estaba tratando de seducirte para que tengas el mejor polvo de tu vida, y tú querías hablar de cómo viviríamos en Driffield y nos adaptaríamos a las vidas de los granjeros John y Esmeralda.

Sirius frunció el ceño por un largo rato, y Remus se preguntó brevemente qué es lo que pensaba tanto.

Finalmente, habló:

—Entonces… ¿quién será Esmeralda?

Sirius nunca recibió su respuesta, porque Remus decidió en ese entonces que sería mucho más sabio simplemente continuar con lo que había empezado; muchísimas gracias.

 


	23. Conflictos de intereses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Lo sé, avisé que demoraría, pero no pensé demorar tanto! Regreso a mi ritmo, actualizaciones semanales, perdonen la espera, besitos a todas! Gracias Kristy por el beteo!

_**Séptimo año, Hogwarts…** _

Sirius se cubrió las manos con jabón, suspirando con frustración a pesar de que el agua fría corría por sus dedos. Era el primer día de clases y ya estaban siendo abrumados con deberes; y como si las cosas no estuvieran ya lo suficientemente mal, tendrían dos horas de Pociones con los Slytherins la próxima clase.

Las bromas estaban completamente fuera de la cuestión, porque James y Remus parecían estar tomando sus EXTASIS un poco demasiado en serio, y solamente Peter no iba a ser mucho de ayuda. Sirius ya casi podía visualizar lo divertido que iba a ser este año. Genial, simple y jodidamente genial.

Se encogió un poco cuando la puerta al baño se abrió ruidosamente, pero realmente no se tomó la molestia en ver quien era. Al menos no hasta que escuchó aquella voz familiar… el mismo tono aceitoso que hacía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara y su sangre hirviera. Ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para ver a ese bastardo. Un pequeño ajuste en sus ojos y podía ver a Severus Snape claramente en el espejo que estaba a su lado. Y no estaba solo. El hijo de puta no estaba solo;  _Regulus_  estaba con él, y estaban hablando… no muy amigablemente pero lejos de ser hostil.

Suprimiendo el repentino asalto de ira burbujeando dentro suyo, Sirius observó como Snape se despedía con un cortés asentimiento y una sonrisa inconfundible. Regulus sonrió maliciosamente cuando la puerta hizo un sonido al cerrarse e incluso aunque Sirius no fue capaz de escuchar el intercambio de palabras, pudo saber exactamente de qué se trataba.

_¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Mi hermano! Está jodiendo con la mente de mi hermano. ¡La vida de mi hermano!_

Sirius respiró profundamente, concentrándose en los pasos que se acercaban.

—No quiero que hables con Snape —dijo finalmente, mirando la corriente de agua que aún fluía en sus manos. Su voz estaba sorprendentemente estable a pesar de toda la ira que tenía reprimida.

Regulus se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Sirius. Su rostro inmediatamente se contorsionó con repugnancia.

—Tú.

Sirius cerró el grifo, pero no se tomó la molestia en alzar la mirada.

—No escuches el veneno que te da de comer —dijo, agarrando una toalla de papel del bastidor y secándose las manos—. Mantente alejado de él y de cualquier otro  _amigo_ que ha hecho.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer o no? —espetó Regulus.

Sirius se encontró con los ojos de Regulus a través del espejo, la ira que sentía brillaba en sus ojos rojos.

—Soy tu puto hermano. ¡Eso es lo que soy!

—¡Incorrecto, Sirius! ¡ _Eras_ mi hermano! ¡Ahora solamente eres una rata callejera, invisible e indigno! —escupió Regulus.

Sirius bufó con desdén.

—¿Indigno de qué? ¿Del nombre de la familia? ¡Oh, que miseria para más inimaginable! —espetó—. Mantente alejado de Snape.

—Tú elegiste a tu familia, Sirius —susurró Regulus con frialdad, pero había definitivamente una ruptura en su voz—. Tú elegiste tu lado. Ahora es mi turno, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Sirius alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, exasperado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, Regulus. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Snape… está...

—Ayudándome —terminó Regulus, dándose la vuelta.

Sirius agarró los hombros de su hermano, obligándolo a girarse.

—¿Consiguiendo que te maten? ¡Qué bien para más grande te está haciendo! —dijo, apretando su agarre dolorosamente—. Escúchame, Regulus, sé que estás haciendo y te diré esto… unirte a los mortífagos puede que te mantenga en lo alto de los ojos de nuestra madre, ¡pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto!

—Oh, ¿y el que tú abandones a tu familia lo es? —argumentó Regulus, luchando contra el agarre de Sirius.

Sirius lo sacudió violentamente.

—¡Esto no se trata de mí! Esto se trata de tu absoluta falta de sentido común y…

Regulus finalmente logró alejarlo.

—Tú no sabes nada, y nunca intentaste comprender tampoco. No hay bien. No hay mal. Solamente hay poder y personas que te lo pueden otorgar.

La última parte de su respuesta sonó memorizada, algo ajeno que salía de la boca de Regulus.

Sirius se rio sin humor.

—¿Qué tan tonto puedes ser? Te van a pedir que mates a gente inocente. Hombres, mujeres, magos, muggles… no importa. ¿Qué harás entonces, oh poderoso heredero del linaje de los Black, orgullo y alegría de Walburga Black? ¿Los matarás? ¿Tomarás responsabilidad de sus vidas desperdiciadas, uhm?

—Cállate.

Sirius lo ignoró, con una cruel sonrisa aún fijada en sus labios.

—¿Sabes que más? Si fallas, hermanito, será tu cuello el que estará debajo de la varita de Voldemort y tu sangre en sus manos…

Regulus puso ambas manos sobre sus orejas.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

La expresión de Sirius se suavizó y tomó ambas manos de Regulus entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza antes de soltarlas.

—Mira —Sirius se mordió el labio y asintió mentalmente. Era la solución perfecta a todos sus problemas—. Puedes vivir conmigo, ¿está bien?

Regulus rodó sus ojos.

—Sí, cla…

—¿Puedes cerrar el pico y escucharme por un momento? —Sirius pasó una mano con determinación por su cabello, apresurándose en decir la siguiente parte de su explicación—. El tío Alphard me dejó una cantidad decente de oro este verano, y conseguiré un lugar propio tan pronto y me gradúe este año. Así que, después de que padre muera, puedes…

La risa malévola de Regulus lo interrumpió a mitad de su oración.

—Realmente vives en otro mundo, ¿no, hermano?

Cuando Regulus vio la expresión desconcertada de Sirius, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¿Qué? ¿Nadie te contó? Padre murió el mes pasado; vomitó todas las sábanas limpias de seda de nuestra madre hasta que no tuvo ni una gota más de fluido en su cuerpo para dar.

Si Regulus sentía algún tipo de dolor por la muerte de Orion Black, lo enmascaró hábilmente.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

Regulus dejó a Sirius mirando su reflejo en el suelo de mármol blanco, sin saber si llorar o gritar, o simplemente dejarse caer en el suelo, esperando y rezando para que alguien se acercara y dijera…

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Despierta, Canuto. El desayuno se terminará en media hora.

Remus sacudió a Sirius del hombro mientras se peinaba su cabello mojado con la otra mano. Sonrió cuando Sirius gruñó y puso las sábanas por encima de su cabeza.

—Vete, Lunático, es demasiado temprano para estar despierto.

A veces podía ser tan tierno.

Remus tiró de las sábanas, exponiendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sirius al aire frío de la mañana.

—Vamos, dormilón —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y deliberadamente rociando a Sirius con agua—. Tenemos Transformaciones en la primera hora, y a menos que quieras una detención, será mejor que te levantes.

Sirius se estremeció y se sentó a regañadientes.

—Estúpida McGoogly con sus deberes, y sus órdenes, y sus pilas de material de estudio. Puede ir a vaciarse sola por el inodoro.

Remus rio, besando ligeramente a Sirius en la frente.

—No estamos de buen humor hoy.

—No  _estamos_ —murmuró Sirius, haciendo aún más pucheros—.  _Yo no estoy_. ¿No puedes simplemente decirle que estoy enfermo, Lunático? —suplicó, mirando a Remus con grandes ojos.

La expresión de Remus era una mezcla de diversión y exasperación mientras le entregaba a Sirius su toalla y uniforme.

—Cornamenta está fuera de la ducha, así que tienes un puesto libre. Si te importa, es el de la derecha, así que no vayas a irrumpir en el de Colagusano como la última vez.

—No es como si  _quisiera_ verlo en bolas —replicó Sirius malhumorado mientras abría las cortinas de su cama, entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina ráfaga de luz—. El chico sigue olvidándose de usar el maldito pestillo.

—Y aún así, eres el único que ha entrado allí. Tres veces, debo añadir —dijo la voz de James desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Nadie está hablando contigo, Potter.

James bufó y Remus sonrió con indulgencia.

—Te esperaremos, Canuto.

Remus observó en silencio cuando Sirius se fue, pacientemente esperando hasta escuchar la cerradura del baño hacer un sonido al cerrarse antes de volverse hacia al otro chico en la habitación. No era como si James hubiera estado completamente ajeno a las miradas de Remus, pero escogió ignorarlas de todas formas, concentrándose, en cambio, en encontrar un par de calcetines que fueran iguales. Había sentido el cambio repentino en la atmósfera al minuto que Sirius había salido de la habitación, y el silencio que siguió a aquello fue clara indicación de que no iba a disfrutar esta conversación en particular.

—Cornamenta… ¿James? —dijo Remus con la voz vacilante, nerviosa.

—¿Uhm? —James trató de sonar casual, pero había algo en el tono de voz de Remus que despertaba preocupación dentro de él.

—¿Crees que le pasa algo malo a Sirius?

Este era exactamente la clase de tema que James quería evitar.

—¿Qué cosa, aparte de su inestabilidad mental? —intentó bromear con una risa falsa.

Remus se acercó a la cama de su amigo y se sentó en el borde. Parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Es sólo que… ha estado actuando tan… normal desde que regresó.

James frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de que entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir.

Remus se mordió el labio, obviamente tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar mejor las cosas.

—Es como si no hubiera cambiado… Quiero decir, aún actúa de la misma forma, y…

James negó la cabeza, confundido.

—Espera, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás preocupado porque Sirius está siendo él mismo?

—Haces que suene realmente estúpido, ¿sabes? —replicó Remus amargamente.

—A mi también me suena de esa forma, Remus.

Remus miró hacia el techo, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si estuviera mirando muy adentro de su mente.

—Su padre acaba de morir, James, y sabes como Sirius se pone cuando se trata de su familia. Pero hasta ahora, no ha habido ningún reconocimiento… ninguna rabieta o gritos… ni lágrimas… es casi como si no lo supiera.

James miró a sus pies.

—¿Quizá no lo sabe?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es ridículo. La muerte de Orion Black ha sido discutida por casi dos semanas. Ha estado en todos los medios de comunicación.

James lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué decían?

Remus frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por encima de su frente.

—Que Orion Black era mucho más que un simple nombre más en la familia, ¿sabes?. Dicen que era algo menos que un genio. El hombre podía literalmente  _crear_  magia, algunas veces con consecuencias letales. Así que ahora, Barty Crouch está luchando por los derechos legales para usarlos con los mortífagos —Remus se estremeció mientras decía esto, recordando como su padre había dicho que si algo, era probablemente una de esas maldiciones la que había traído la temprana muerte del mayor de los Black.

—¡Pero eso sería irse por la borda! —exclamó de repente James—. No habría diferencia entre nosotros y ellos.

Era exactamente lo que John Lupin había dicho.

—Eso no es todo. Hay una guerra en marcha dentro de la familia por la herencia… muchos de ellos están reclamando que la Sra. Black es demasiado inestable para heredar algo… pasa la mitad de su tiempo con ese horrendo elfo doméstico… y Regulus está a pocos años de ser lo suficientemente legal como para heredar algo. Fue la segunda noticia de primera por un largo rato. Imposible de perdérselo —Remus se volvió hacia James y descubrió una expresión de culpa—. A menos que tú...

—Sí, quizás lo hice —interrumpió James, desafiante—. Anulé mi suscripción al  _Profeta_  al minuto que la muerte del Sr. Black llegó a primera plana. He estado intentando ocultárselo todo el verano… un duro trabajo, dejame decirte. Nunca me di cuenta que tan inquisitivo era Canuto antes.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon.

—¿Qué demonios, James? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Sabes qué devastado estará si se entera ahora?

—¿Y quien le va a decir? —preguntó James amenazadoramente, una mano ya acercándose para agarrar el hombro de Remus.

—Si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo —respondió Remus con firmeza—. ¿O prefieres que se entere de parte de algún Slytherin… Snape, por ejemplo?

James apretó sus dientes, su agarre en Remus instintivamente haciéndose más fuerte.

—No se va a enterar.

Remus bufó sarcásticamente.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a cortarle las orejas? Sé que es como tu hermano y todo, pero vas a tener que dejar de tratarlo como si fuera de cristal, James. No le vas a hacer ningún bien si lo tratas de refugiar de esta manera.

James se volvió a mirar a Remus, por primera vez, realmente mirándolo a los ojos.

—No has vivido con él, Remus. No lo has visto de la misma forma que yo. Después de que se escapó, pensé que iba a… —James negó con la cabeza, sacándose la idea de la cabeza—. No importa. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que su familia no es un tema del que podamos hablar mientras cenamos y mientras menos sepa, mejor va a estar.

Remus pasó furiosamente una mano por su cabello.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran así de fáciles, James, pero eso no va a funcionar.

James lo miró.

—Si le dices una sola palabra, Remus —amenazó, su voz bajando una octava—. Una sola palabra, y…

Remus se puso de pie, imponiéndose ante el otro muchacho.

—¿Tú qué, Potter?

Por un par de segundos, ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio; sus ojos ardiendo con rabia y feroz protección por su amigo, ambos pechos agitados por la ira apenas contenida. El aire cambió, la tensión era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cortarla con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos notó al pequeño Peter Pettigrew entrar a la habitación, ninguno de los dos escuchó que los llamaran por su nombre; a ninguno les importó.

Y entonces, el silencio se rompió cuando James dejó escapar un grito enfurecido y golpeó con el puño a Remus en el estómago. Remus, sorprendido por el ataque repentino, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado a Peter gritar, pero fue amortiguado por el zumbido en sus oídos. Y entonces, algo salvaje dentro de él se agitó, y se encontró lanzándose encima de James; ambos pateando, gritando y golpeándose a puñetazos; los límites olvidados, la amistad desestimada, la razón dejada atrás. Había sólo el impulso carnal de herir, de causar dolor.

Remus estaba seguro de que alguien había intentado alejarlo por atrás, pero debió haberse ocupado de ese alguien, porque nunca lo intentó de nuevo.¿Era eso algo bueno?; porque una parte de su mente decía que no. Pero claro, de eso no se trataba esto. Esto era sobre Sirius y lo que era correcto para él; y  _James_ , quien había pensado que era el líder… el hombre que hacía las decisiones correctas… liderando a Sirius.

Remus creyó sentir a Sirius entrar a la habitación, una parte de su mente diciéndole que dejara de pelear inmediatamente, porque a Sirius no le iba a gustar. Pero James aún lo estaba golpeando, y sólo había ira confundiendo su mente y…

Hubo un fuerte ruido en la habitación y una enojada maldición.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?  _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Fue solamente después de que la sensación de parálisis lo golpeara que Remus se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Una repentina sensación de culpa lo golpeó. Había recurrido a la violencia ( _¡Pero yo no empecé)._  Había fallado en tratar de razonar ( _¡Estaba intentando, pero él no escuchaba!)._ Sus ojos, la única parte que podía mover, se dirigieron hacia Peter, a quien Sirius estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Sirius, mirando con recelo a sus dos mejores amigos—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Peter se encogió de hombros y se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio a Remus, pero por lo demás se mantuvo pasivo.

—Simplemente empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro… no pude separarlos.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Bien. Los sacaré del hechizo, pero se van a quedar tranquilos, ¿sí? —dijo con su voz temblando un poco, claramente sorprendido. Cosas como estas no solía suceder entre los Merodeadores—. Está bien… está bien… y me explicarán qué sucedió…

James y Remus rodaron los ojos.

Sirius asintió y con un movimiento de su varita, aflojó el hechizo paralizador.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto?

James se tronó el cuello, probando sus articulaciones. Habían moretones formándose en su rostro y manos, bastante similares a los de Remus, pero no le pareció importarle.

—No es nada amigo —James sonrió con tranquilidad—. Sólo una pequeña pelea, eso es todo.

—No le mientas, James —susurró Remus, frotándose el moretón en su ojo—. Necesita saberlo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algo que está sucediendo y no lo sé?

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

James fulminó con la mirada a Remus.

—Remus, no te atrevas…

Remus le devolvió la misma mirada.

—¿No me atreva a qué, James? ¿No me atreva a decirle que su mejor amigo ha estado mintiéndole durante todo el verano? ¡¿O qué no me atreva a decirle que su padre está muerto, que murió hace un mes, y aún no lo sabe?!

James estaba a punto de embestir nuevamente a Remus cuando de repente Sirius se rio a carcajadas. Ambos chicos miraron a su amigo, sorprendidos y quizás un poco asustados. Habían estado esperando una reacción de sorpresa, o ira, pero  _este_  lado de Sirius nunca lo habían visto.

—¿Por eso están peleando? —exclamó Sirius como si fuera la cosa más ridícula en el mundo—. Merlín, ya lo sabía.

Esta vez, incluso Peter parpadeó con rapidez, inseguro de que Sirius hubiera escuchado mal la palabra "muerto" por alguna otra. Este tipo de reacción por parte de cualquier persona, para decirlo suavemente… era inesperada e incluso quizás, bordeaba con la locura.

Al ver las expresiones de confusión de sus amigos, Sirius sonrió.

—Mira, no me importa, ¿está claro? Ya saben cuánto he odiado a mi familia. No me importaría si decidieran morirse todos mañana. No es como si hubieran hecho algo que valga la pena por mí, ¿sí?

La expresión de Sirius reflejaba la indiferencia y crueldad de sus palabras, mientras, con simpleza, agarró un peine de la mesa y empezó a arreglarse el cabello.

—La próxima vez que decidan golpearse, déjenme unirme, ¿sí? Me ahorraría un montón de problemas.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Sirius con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. El silencio sólo se rompió cuando Remus habló:

—No dices eso en serio. Son tu familia, Sirius.

Sirius lo señaló con el peine amenazadoramente, su rostro serio.

—No, Remus. Nunca fueron mi familia, especialmente no ahora. Ustedes son las únicas personas que me importan hasta ahora, y tengo la intención de mantener las cosas así. ¿Quedó claro?

Quedó claro. En esas pocas palabras, Sirius había dejado claras todas sus intenciones perfectamente. Sí, su padre estaba muerto. Sí, tal vez le dolía más de lo que debería; pero no necesitaba a sus amigos consolándolo o siendo cariñosos con él. Por encima de todo, no necesitaba más lástima. Esta era una batalla que había elegido luchar solo y mientras tuviera esa capacidad, la decisión de simplemente pasar por alto cualquier tipo de noticia que tuviera que ver con su familia se mantenía firme. Hace mucho tiempo había superado el sentimiento de desesperación, y según Sirius ayudarlo ahora, era innecesario y doloroso.

Eventualmente, las cosas volverían a la normalidad nuevamente. La pelea entre Remus y James, a pesar de ser la primera y la más agresiva, pronto sería olvidada. Quizás partes de ellas serían recordadas como broma. Los tiempos se estaban volviendo más oscuros después de todo, y la risa era tan difícil de encontrar. Pero hasta entonces, como el viejo dicho dice, la ignorancia es una bendición.


	24. Día de la graduación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Acá el nuevo capítulo! Gracias por el beteo Kristy

_**Día de la graduación, Hogwarts…** _

Fenrir Greyback caminó sigilosamente entre las sombras, mirando la multitud de estudiantes reuniéndose en frente de la cámara. Tenían sus brazos uno alrededor de otro mientras tomaban su última foto escolar. Podía oler la emoción. A pesar de estar en su forma humana, podía sentir la adrenalina y la sangre fresca corriendo a través de cada una de sus venas. Esto hacía que el lobo dentro suyo se moviera y despertara el impulso primordial de atacar, pero lo ignoró. Hoy no era un día de derramamiento de sangre, sino uno de celebración. Su  _hijo_  se estaba graduando el día de hoy.

Fenrir sonrió para sí mismo... y mostró una revelación de dientes torcidos y manchados de sangre. Y pensar que se hubiera perdido tan dichosa ocasión si no hubiera sido por Señor Oscuro... sus ojos ni siquiera tenían que buscar al muchacho. A pesar del mar de túnicas negras idénticas, su cachorro destacaba tal y como una estrella lo haría en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Era un lobo, superior a los humanos que lo rodeaban. No había competencia, no había forma de que un humano pudiera reprimir o superar a su clase.

Fenrir mantiene sus ojos únicamente en el joven hombre lobo, observando como lentamente se separaba de la multitud y caminaba pensativamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido, inconscientemente acercándose hacia su creador. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, rememorando tal vez viejos recuerdos.

 _Remus Lupin._ Fenrir se había sorprendido cuando el Señor Oscuro mencionó su nombre. ¿Lupin? Era imposible. Recordaba a cada una de sus víctimas, y este muchacho... había sido mutilado hasta el borde de la muerte, estaba seguro de ello. Mantenerlo con vida con todo ese daño habría sido un milagro. Aún así, allí estaba hoy, saludable y feliz; y no había duda alguna de quien era hijo. Se veía exactamente como John Lupin hace doce años, sólo más delgado y menos enojado.

Los ojos de Fenrir recorrieron la figura de Remus, tomando su apariencia, su aroma, su aura. El Señor Oscuro había tenido razón, se dio cuenta con una repentina sensación abrumadora de orgullo... Remus era hermoso. Era hermoso, y Fenrir lo había creado.

El poder escondido debajo de esa menuda figura era fuera de lo común. Era una combinación de magia y oscuridad, bien y mal, mago y lobo. Y aún así, había pureza. El alma de Remus se había mantenido limpia como su piel, inmaculada de sed de sangre y asesinatos. Hacía que Fenrir quisiera tocarlo, dañarlo.

John había cuidado bien a su hijo, pero ahora era turno de Fenrir para sacar el potencial escondido de Remus. Era hora de que su cachorro volviera con él.

—Sr. Lupin —susurró Fenrir con un acento abundantemente galés, cuando Remus se había acercado lo suficiente para poder escucharlo.

Remus salió de sus pensamientos sólo al notar a Greyback.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó, mirando a Fenrir con cautela.

Fenrir parpadeó perezosamente.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Soy Fenrir Greyback.

Estiró su mano, ya preparado para el disgusto e ira que seguirían al mencionar su nombre. Se sorprendió cuando Remus le dio la mano amablemente. Fenrir frunció el ceño interiormente, confundido ante la falta de reconocimiento. ¿El muchacho no sabía quien era él? Seguramente John debía de haberle contado.

—Encantado de conocerte. ¿Eres uno de los padres? —preguntó Remus, mirando los terrenos detrás suyo.

—No —Fenrir sonrió. Al parecer la ignorancia y estupidez de John Lupin habían hecho las cosas más fáciles para él una vez más—. Soy profesor. No de Hogwarts —añadió al ver el rostro confundido de Remus—. Pero he escuchado de ti y he venido a ver si eres tan inteligente como dicen —rio al ver el ligero sonrojo que se alzaba por las mejillas de Remus—. Y quizás ofrecerte un trabajo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Un trabajo? —dijo, frotándose la parte trasera de su cuello, sorprendido—. Yo…¡Guau! Ehm… ¿Te gustaría sentarte? —preguntó, señalando a lo lejos a la fila masiva de sillas blancas detrás suyo.

Fenrir cautelosamente se acercó más hacia el bosque.

—Desafortunadamente, mi identidad no está tan bien oculta como la tuya.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de que…

—Soy un hombre lobo, Remus, igual que tú —replicó Fenrir con la voz baja y peligrosa—. Soy bien conocido por un buen número de los padres que están aquí, y puede que no sean tan acogedores como tú.

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Oh… ehm… claro… lo siento.

Fenrir observó, fascinado, como Remus sacó su varita y conjuró un par de sillas para los dos.

—Tengo una escuela —continuó una vez que se sentaron—. Para lobos jóvenes… Algunos como tú; la mayoría más pequeños. Es algo así como un refugio seguro para niños que han sido mordidos a temprana edad y son exiliados de la sociedad… Algunas veces incluso abandonados por sus propios padres.

Fenrir colocó su mano debajo de su barbilla, interiormente triunfando ante el destello de simpatía y la ruptura de la desconfianza en los ojos de Remus.

—Los ayudamos en sus primeras transformaciones, les proveemos refugio y les damos la educación que se les niega de manera ilícita; pero nuestros recursos son limitados. Verás, no todos nosotros han tenido el privilegio de ir a Hogwarts, y tu conocimiento con la magia… —dijo volviéndose a ver al joven hombre lobo, manteniendo contacto visual—. Sería invaluable para nuestra institución.

Remus asintió pensativamente.

—Aunque nunca he escuchado hablar de tal escuela.

El muchacho era listo, notó Fenrir. Le gustaba eso.

—Muy pocos lo han hecho. ¿Te imaginarías que sucedería si todas estas personas lo supieran, Sr. Lupin? —dijo moviendo su manos a través de la multitud de padres y estudiantes—. Nos quemarían.

Remus desvió la mirada de la multitud hacia sus pies.

—Una precaución necesaria.

—Me temo que sí. Ahora, no te puedo asegurar un sueldo alto dado que estamos financiados por el Ministerio —Fenrir rio amargamente cuando la cabeza de Remus se alzó con sorpresa. Su voz adquirió un tono de burla—. Es la manera que tienen de mantenernos a todas las bestias juntas para asegurarse de que no pongamos en peligro las vidas de los superiores mortales, pero yo no soy quien para quejarme. Los ayudo y me ayudan. En general, es una situación de ganar-ganar, ¿no lo crees, Sr. Lupin? —Miró a Remus, tratando de leerlo—. ¿Entonces tengo un sí por respuesta?

—¿C-Crees que pueda ver tu escuela primero? —preguntó Remus, con una sonrisa lentamente formándose en sus labios—. Me encantaría ver a estos niños.

Fenrir sonrió, sacando una tarjeta blanca de su bolsillo.

—Acá está mi tarjeta. Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras y preguntar por mí una vez que estés allí.

—Gracias —contestó Remus, poniéndose de pie—. Espero que no te importe, tengo que irme.

Fenrir negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante, disfruta y piensa en mi oferta —sonrió victoriosamente—. Espero que pueda contar contigo como parte de nosotros, Remus Lupin —susurró cuando vio a Remus alejarse.

Fenrir Greyback se quedó en su asiento por el resto de la noche. Sólo que esta vez no era sólo a Remus a quien miraba, sino también su alrededor… Las personas con las que Remus pasaba tiempo, las personas que realmente le importaban, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades. Eran una parte importante de su personalidad, un lado que podía ser sólo aprendido a través de observar en silencio… no como cuando se ve a una presa, sino de una manera más íntima. ¿Estaba pensando en manipularlo? ¿O estaba tratando de aprender cosas de él como un padre haría con un hijo? Ni siquiera la mente confundida y lujuriosa de Fenrir podía decirlo. La situación dependía mayormente del nivel de insanidad al que había llegado.

Se sentó allí por horas, y hubiera parecido que Fenrir estaba esperando algo, porque cuando Dumbledore se sentó a su lado, su reacción no fue nada más que una educada sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Dumbledore.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado, Greyback —respondió fríamente Dumbledore. Sus ojos azules brillaban de forma escalofriante detrás de sus gafas mientras examinaba a Fenrir con cautela.

—Por supuesto —respondió Fenrir, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿necesito recordarte que oficiales del Ministerio, como yo, no necesitan permiso para entrar a Hogwarts?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Cómo está yendo esa escuela tuya? Escuché que tus estudiantes son bastantes...  _entusiastas_ , ¿no es así?

La boca de Fenrir se estiró en una horrible sonrisa .

—No hay nada como una buena  _caza_  para aprender, siempre se los digo. Tus estudiantes son muy extraordinarios —dijo señalando con la mirada a la multitud que lentamente se disipaba—. He tenido el placer de conocer a unos cuantos.

Un ligero destello de ansiedad pasó por el rostro de Dumbledore, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por su usual alegría.

—Entonces asumo que tu trabajo aquí ya está hecho, porque realmente tengo que pedirte que te marches —dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglando las mangas de su túnica—. Después de todo, sin la protección del Ministerio, Hogwarts puede que sea fatal para ti.

Fenrir rio mordazmente.

—¡Entonces que los juegos empiecen! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie con los brazos abiertos teatralmente—. ¿Quién será el primero, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore miró hacia los terrenos, con una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

—Oh, creo que ya lo conociste. Aunque debo prevenirte —Sus ojos cayeron en Remus Lupin y luego regresaron a los de Greyback—. Puede que termines con más de lo que esperabas.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

 _Un trabajo,_ pensó Remus aún sorprendido por la situación. Él, Remus Lupin, de entre todas las personas había conseguido una oferta laboral. Remus nunca antes había conocido realmente a otro hombre lobo, y la oportunidad parecía casi desconcertante. ¿Cómo se comportarían? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante alguien como él? ¿Les gustaría como profesor? ¿Les gustaría en absoluto?

Había demasiadas preguntas conflictivas y emociones corriendo a través de su mente que Remus nunca notó la mano bronceada saliendo de una esquina escondida, o el conspiratorio brillo de ojos en la oscuridad. Su mente sólo tuvo suficiente tiempo para reconocer ese gruñido demasiado familiar justo antes de sentir una cálida presión en sus labios y una lengua abusiva dentro de su boca.

_Sirius…_

Se separaron después de un largo rato, respirando uno contra el cuello del otro; y Sirius se acercó más, de tal forma que sus pechos y caderas se tocaban.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Lunático? Que no corretees solo, ¿eh? —Sirius recorrió una mano deliberadamente por la espalda de Remus—. Alguien podría atacarte, ¿y entonces qué?

—Y supongo que deambular por los terrenos con un hombre grande y fuerte como tú me mantendrá a salvo —exhaló Remus, besando la barbilla de Sirius.

—No, pero mantendría a las damas alejadas —Sirius alzó su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Remus. Pasó una mano por los mechones color miel y hacia el suave cuello de Remus—. ¿Te dije que te ves muy guapo hoy?

Remus sacó a golpecitos la mano de Sirius. No había pasado toda una hora tratando de mantener su cabello hacia atrás con gel sólo para que Sirius se lo arruinara.

—Deja de tratar de seducirme, Canuto. Sabes que no podré ir al apartamento hasta la próxima semana.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

—De todos modos, ¿qué es esto de la última semana? No es como si tus padres no te volvieran a ver más. Pueden aparecerse cuando quieran… con un poco de aviso antes, por supuesto —finalizó, sonriendo con atrevimiento.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Es la última semana que me voy a quedar con ellos. Ya conoces a mi mamá…su bebé finalmente ha crecido… y la tía Nash está tomándose tiempo libre especialmente para estar con su  _pequeñu Remus._ No es como si me fuera a divertir mucho —dijo, arrugando su rostro como si hubiera probado algo repugnante—. La última vez, mamá le dijo a la tía Nash sobre mi obsesión con Freddie Mercury, y llegó a la conclusión de que a mí me gustaría vestirme con Spandex también. Fue y me consiguió uno de color plata, e insistió con que me lo probara para ver el tamaño. ¡Spandex, Sirius! ¡Spandex! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!

Si Remus había esperado simpatía, no iba a conseguir ninguna, porque Sirius había puesto una mirada soñadora ante la mención del Spandex.

—¿Todavía lo tienes? —rio cuando Remus lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro—. Y bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo melancólico y solo?

Remus resopló y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius nuevamente.

—No estaba melancólico. Estaba pensando.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Te acabas de graduar, Lunático. ¿No puedes darte un descanso?

Remus alzó la mirada.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo, para luego bajar su voz, esperando que su última exclamación no hubiera llamado la atención de nadie—. Quiero decir, ¡genial! ¿Dónde?

—En una escuela. Es dirigida por Fenrir Greyback —Remus agarró un mechó de cabello negro entre sus dedos y se mordió el labio—. Es para jóvenes hombres lobos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos. Un orfanato para la clase.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Greyback?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Remus, encontrándose con los ojos de Sirius.

Sirius negó con la cabeza como para despejar pensamientos innecesarios.

—Su nombre me suena conocido, pero no lo recuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. Debo haber visto su nombre en el periódico o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, una escuela para hombre lobos es una gran noticia, ¿verdad?

La manos de Remus se alzaron con exasperación.

—De eso se trata. Aparentemente, sólo el gobierno sabe sobre ella… para los demás se mantiene en secreto.

Sirius asintió.

—Tiene sentido. Medidas de seguridad y todo eso. Aún así, debe ser bueno —sonrió—. Así que, ¿cuando comienzas, profesor Lupin?

—Aún no he aceptado.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron.

—¿Oh?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Simplemente pensé que debería echarle un vistazo antes… Ya sabes, tal vez ver si estoy preparado para el trabajo.

No mencionó el extraño escalofrío que había recorrido su espina dorsal cuando miró los ojos de Greyback.

—¡Pssh! Eres un profesor brillante, Lunático. Todos saben eso —aseguró Sirius, haciendo a un lado el comentario anterior de Remus—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al respecto?

—Aún no se los he contando. Quiero que sea una especie de sorpresa. Se los diré cuando haya visto el lugar —Remus bajó la mirada con nerviosismo y la alzó nuevamente—. De esa forma no les haré ilusiones tampoco. Ya sabes como se pone mi papá.

Sirius rodó sus ojos.

—Date un respiro, Lunático. Serás un gran profesor y los niños simplemente te amarán —sonrió alentadoramente, admirando el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Remus—. Habrán todas estas niñitas desvaneciéndose por el joven y hermoso profesor Lupin.

Remus rio, y la tensión en su rostro finalmente se rompió

—Es una lástima que el joven y hermoso profesor Lupin ya esté perdidamente enamorado de un perro callejero, entonces —susurró, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de Sirius.

Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron, dejando inconscientemente que sus labios rozaran los de Remus con cada palabra que decía.

—Uhm… tu padre te está buscando. Dijo algo de nosotros cuatro y fotografías. Le dije que te encontraría.

Remus se apartó.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos.

Sirius agarró su mano, poniendo la mirada más patética en sus ojos.

—Oh… vamos, Lunático. ¡No te voy a ver en una semana!

Remus ladeó su cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron perezosamente su desesperado rostro y se detuvieron en sus labios. Sonrió.

—Oh… No lo sé… creo que puedo ser capaz de arreglar aquello.

__


	25. La verdad duele

 

_**Lugar: confidencial** _

Remus se limpió el sudor de su frente con el reverso de su mano y revisó la tarjeta una vez más.

Se había aparecido en un lugar conocido, y decidido caminar el resto del trayecto.

Le tomó exactamente cinco minutos a Remus darse cuenta de que esto era, cada vez más, una mala idea. El sol estaba insoportablemente fuerte, demasiado fuerte incluso para Julio, y el material de su túnica se estaba pegando incómodamente a su piel. Su cabello que le llegaba al hombro, el cual se había tomado el dolor de echar gel y amarrarlo en una coleta, ahora colgaba en mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro que estaba tan rojo como el día en que nació. Su piel ya había tomado un violento matiz rojo, y parecía que ninguna cantidad de hechizos refrescantes iba a ayudarle. El día ni siquiera había empezado y Remus ya se veía como mierda. Aún tenía que visitar a Sirius en su nuevo apartamento y recoger el cheesecake que su madre quería. Este iba a ser un día largo.

Remus observó la reja de hierro forjado en frente de él. Sus ojos recorrieron el extendido óxido encima de la superficie. El óxido había incluso crecido a los lados de las paredes como una epidemia implacable, sin embargo la fuerte reja no mostraba signos de colapsar. Pero no era la corrosión lo que le perturbaba. No, eran las paredes. Casi cada centímetro en ellas parecían estar cubiertas con piezas escarpadas de vidrio roto... botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, de gaseosa, tal vez incluso ventanas. Sea como sea, el vidrio parecía afilado y, literalmente, arraigado al mismo concreto. Si alguien cometía el error de apoyarse en alguna de esas paredes...

Era una precaución innecesaria, dado que la parte alta ya estaba con alambres y pinchos de manera exagerada.

Esto simplemente  _no_  podía ser una escuela. Era imposible para un niño vivir en un ambiente así y mantener su cordura intacta... siendo hombre lobo o no. Pero no, la dirección en la tarjeta había sido exacta y todos los detalles lo dirigían aquí... en frente de lo que solamente podía ser descrito como las puertas del infierno.

Remus sintió el sudor gotear en su frente y lo limpió rápidamente. Estaba nervioso. Ahora más que antes, pocardíaco estaba en frente suyo.  _Debería irme,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Realmente debería irme. Este lugar no está bien. ¿Qué pasará si no les gusto? ¿Qué pasará si no pertenezco aquí?_

Remus se mordió el labio, y en contra de su mejor juicio, tocó el timbre. Después de aquello, tuvo exactamente dos minutos y treinta y cinco minutos para correr y nunca más mirar hacia atrás. No lo hizo. En cambio, esperó hasta que la puerta se abriera y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó diez veces más.

—Sr. Lupin, lo estábamos esperando.

Remus le extendió la mano a Greyback, esforzándose en no hacer un gesto al ver la sonrisa torcida que el hombre lobo más viejo le daba.

—Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

Fenrir apretó su mano con fuerza antes de soltarla.

—Para nada. ¿Por qué no entras?

Remus sonrió débilmente y dio un paso hacia adelante. Tan pronto como entró, se encontró rodeado por un denso montón de árboles, y entonces lo sintió antes de poder registrar algo más.

El olor, la vista, el sentir... cada sentido amplificado; y una voz poderosa en su cabeza, muy similar a la suya, pero con la confianza de un rey.  _Éstas en casa, Remus._ Sorprendido y tomado por sorpresa, Remus agarró un lado de la puerta y respiró profundamente. Hogar. Ningún otro lado. Sólo aquí. Quedate. Quedate.

—Sácate los zapatos, Sr. Lupin —dijo Greyback, sonriendo cuando vio los ojos de Remus mirar a todos lados frenéticamente.

Remus encontró difícil mirar a Greyback ahora mismo, o incluso concentrarse en lo que le decía. Sus ojos, como si tuvieran vida propia, recorrían descuidadamente, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa sensación. No había nada, nada más que árboles y aún así, lo que sentía...tenía que ser atribuido a algo proveniente de  _algún_  lugar.

Vagamente sintió una mano ayudándolo a quitarse los zapatos, y ciegamente se rindió a ella. No fue hasta que sintió sus pies tocar el suave y frío suelo que el mundo se puso en orden y su cabeza finalmente dejó de dar vueltas. Remus respiró profundamente y finalmente miró a Greyback.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Fenrir conscientemente, colocando una mano callosa en el brazo de Remus y dirigiéndolo hacia adelante—. El poder del bosque.

Era hermoso. No como el Bosque Prohibido, era más salvaje.  _Mágico._ Poseía una belleza cruda y sin domar que apenas había crecido con los años. Nada aquí había sido cultivado; habían crecido a su manera y muerto de la misma forma. Los sobrevivientes florecieron de color rojo sangre y el resto se marchitó a marrón… tal y como la naturaleza lo había previsto.

—Esa es nuestra escuela. No es mucho, pero lo intentamos.

La escuela en sí no era tan fascinante como sus alrededores; con sus paredes agrietadas de color gris claro y tuberías sinuosas. Se veía mucho más acogedora que la reja principal, pero al entrar en el interior Remus inmediatamente empezó a extrañar el rico olor a tierra del bosque y la libertad primordial que lo acompañaba. Se sentía claustrofóbico y constreñido dentro de esas cuatro paredes y había algo dentro suyo que le gritaba que se  _fuera,_  que  _regresara_ , que el  _bosque era su hogar._

Remus salió de su ensimismamiento. Estaba siendo estúpido. Después de todo, ¿no había pasado gran parte de su vida así? Entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese impulso repentino de ir por aire libre cuando estaba lejano a una transformación? Se convenció a sí mismo de ignorar las súplicas de su corazón, y en cambio, se concentró en Greyback. Parecía haber estado hablando ya por un largo rato, pero Remus solamente captó pedazos pequeños de la conversación, prefiriendo inspeccionar con sus ojos en vez de escuchar las palabras de Fenrir.

El interior no era más impresionante que el exterior. Las habitaciones no podían ser más grandes que el baño de Remus en casa, el único amoblado eran tres camas estrechas, aplastadas una contra la otra. Las puertas parecían a punto de colapsar por el abuso de los niños cerrando y abriéndolas de forma continua; y los suelos tenían abolladuras en diversos lugares, con las cuales Remus casi se tropezó. Aún así, había una charla alegre entre los estudiantes y risas resonando a través de los húmedos pasillos que traía cierta alegría al lugar, eclipsando cualquier tipo de inconveniente constructivo. Estos niños parecían genuinamente felices aquí, a pesar de las rápidas suposiciones de Remus.

—Las clases son arriba, pero usualmente no empezamos hasta el atardecer —escuchó Remus decir a Fenrir.

—¿Por qué?

Greyback sonrió, su mirada siguiendo a dos estudiantes que pasaron junto a ellos.

—Bueno, me parece que los niños se concentran mejor después de la puesta del sol. Siendo criaturas de la noche…

Remus abrió su boca para decir algo al respecto, pero se encontró que no tenía nada que decir.

La sonrisa de Greyback cayó y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca inhumana de desprecio

—Verás. Sr. Lupin, aquí les enseñamos a nuestros estudiantes a ser ellos mismos. Negar lo que son sólo los hará más débiles ante los ojos de los seres humanos —dijo con un tono de voz que se acercaba a la malicia, y Remus tomó un ligero paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose de repente intimidado—. El Ministerio cree que se debe reprimir nuestra fuerza, nuestro poder… y mientras que algunos de nosotros siguen estas reglas, yo personalmente las encuentro como un obstáculo y algo que baja el autoestima de nuestros alumnos. Lo que son no es algo de lo que deberían avergonzarse y, ciertamente, no deberían ser ignorados. Al pretender ser humanos, no conseguirán nada… no tendrán  _ningún lugar._

Remus apartó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente muy incómodo.

Afortunadamente, fue salvado de la incómoda conversación cuando algo borroso casi cae encima de él; y fueron solamente los rápidos reflejos de Remus lo que lo salvaron de ser tirado al suelo. Era un niño, y se dio cuenta cuando lo agarró a tiempo y sostuvo a la cosa que se retorcía ante sus ojos.

Greyback rio, rompiendo la tensión en el aire.

—Veo que has tenido la mala suerte de conocer a Rubel —dijo, estirando una mano para acariciar suavemente la rubia y rojiza cabellera del niño—. Shh, cachorro —susurró Fenrir acercándose, y Remus pudo ver verdadero cariño en aquellos ojos amarillos—. Él es nuestro alumno más pequeño. Sólo tiene cinco años, pero puede correr como el viento. Lo encontramos en una clínica muggle, donde los doctores no sabían qué le pasaba, o incluso de donde había venido.

El agarre de Remus se hizo más fuerte en el niño.

—¿Qué hay de sus padres?

Hubo un repentino fuego en los ojos de Fenrir cuando miró a Remus con fiereza.

—Te diré esto, Remus Lupin, y te lo diré sólo una vez, así que espero que lo recuerdes.  _Yo_ lo traje,  _yo_  le di un nombre,  _yo_  le di una vida,  _yo_  le di poderes que nunca habría imaginado tener. Sólo me necesita a  _mí_. ¿Comprendes eso?

Remus, demasiado sorprendido como para responder, simplemente asintió y, en cambio, volvió su mirada hacia el niño. Podía comprender la posesividad de Fenrir, supuso. Después de todo, había criado personalmente a estos niños, ¿verdad? Una especie de admiración hacia Greyback apareció dentro de Remus, y miró al mayor hombre lobo con respeto recién encontrado.

Rubel ladeó su cabeza inquisitivamente ante la nerviosa mirada de Remus, y el castaño no pudo evitar imitar el movimiento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rubel, frunciendo las cejas tan profundamente que sólo un ligero destello de sus ojos azul cielo se veía entre sus pestañas.

Remus sonrió cálidamente. Su incomodidad después del discurso de Fenrir poco a poco desapareciendo.

—Soy Remus Lupin.

—No eres un alumno de aquí —expresó Rubel con obviedad, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Greyback. Cuando todo lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa alentadora, acercó su rostro más cerca al de Remus y lentamente acarició con la nariz su cuello.  _Como un perro,_ concluyó Remus,  _o lobo._

—Pero eres uno de nosotros.

La situación debería haber sido incómoda... un niño desconocido tratando de olerlo. Pero no lo era, y Remus se sintió nuevamente abrumado por la sensación de  _hogar_ y _jauría_  y de  _raza_ ,  _mi raza_ , y la necesidad de  _quedarse_.

—¿Por qué eres diferente? —preguntó Rubel, mirando a Remus y balanceando sus manos en los hombros del hombre lobo mayor—. No comprendo. Hueles...  _diferente_  —dijo, con sus ojos reflejando la curiosidad en las propias orbes de Remus, mientras se esforzaba en encontrar las palabras correctas—. Se siente bien... limpio —Rubel se acercó a la oreja derecha de Remus y susurró de tal forma que sólo él escuchara—.  _Humano_...

_—_ ¿Es eso bueno? —susurró Remus en respuesta, sorprendentemente no afectado por lo que dijo. Tenía sentido para él oler como humano. Había pasado gran parte de su vida con ellos, y sobre todo, pretendiendo ser uno de ellos. Sin embargo, la conversación había despertado algo dentro suyo... una necesidad de descubrir quien realmente era, e incluso tal vez, aceptar lo que era en vez de tomarlo como una maldición.

Rubel asintió.

—Es bueno. Me gusta —dijo, con su rostro tornándose en una sonrisa celestial, y Remus estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan adorable en toda su vida—. Me gustas. ¿Te quedarás? —Rubel se mordió el labio y apretó nerviosamente con el puño la camisa de Remus—. ¿Conmigo?

Remus sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Greyback, quien por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se veía ligeramente inquieto.

—Sí. Sí, me quedaré —dijo desordenando el cabello de Rubel y disfrutando la pequeña risita que salió de la boca del niño—. Pero no hasta el lunes, ¿está bien?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se sintió desplegar cuando se apareció dentro del apartamento de Sirius sobre una pila de ropa sucia. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de desenredar sus pies de entre la pila de sábanas y ropa interior.

Parecía que Sirius había estado limpiando, o al menos, intentando hacerlo. Habían cajas vacías tiradas en el piso alfombrado, con gran parte de sus contenidos desparramados alrededor, mientras que otros estaban ordenados descuidadamente alrededor de la casa. Remus estaba bastante seguro de que la tetera no pertenecía a la estantería, al lado de su edición favorita de  _Marvin el muggle._ (En condición impecable, cabe resaltar.)

—¿Sirius? —llamó Remus, doblando un par de prendas que estaban en el camino y colocándolas en el mostrador de la cocina—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Canuto?

—¡En el dormitorio de la izquierda! —escuchó Remus la voz amortiguada de Sirius llamarlo.

Cuidadosamente se movió a través del desordenado mobiliario, pasó la sala de estar y entró al dormitorio de la izquierda.

—Canu... —Se detuvo cuando entró al dormitorio para ver sólo el final de las medias amarillo neón de Sirius asomándose por debajo de la cama tamaño queen—. Bueno, mírate...

Sirius se deslizó desde abajo y sonrió.

—Hola, Lunático. Sólo estoy acomodando la cama —dijo, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo antes de besar a Remus ligeramente en los labios.

Remus le sonrió, limpiando el polvo que le quedaba en la frente. Sirius era algo digno de ver en un overol demasiado pequeño y cubierto de suciedad. Su cabello negro era más corto que el de Remus, pero aún era considerado largo por los estándares normales, y estaba despeinado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde obviamente había estado apoyado. Remus pasó sus dedos a través del sedoso (si no estuviera sucio) cabello, suavizándolo y tomando el placer de ver la sonrisa celestial que apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

Sirius no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Se había hecho más alto, casi como la altura de Remus, con seductoras piernas largas y delgadas. Su rostro había permanecido igual, quizás un poco más angular aquí y allá, pero aún era el mismo chico guapo que Remus recordaba que era en primer año, aquel a quien aprendió a amar con el paso de los años. Remus podía decir que Sirius quizás se había vuelto un hombre maduro desde entonces, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la incapacidad de Sirius para crecer un par de vellos en su barbilla hablaba por sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nuestro dormitorio? —preguntó Sirius, casualmente colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Lo amueblé y todo lo demás. Está un poco polvoriento, pero lo limpiaré una vez que termine con mi habitación.

El corazón de Remus se encogió.

—Se ve bien —murmuró. Era realmente tonto, pero había esperado que compartieran la misma cama ahora que se mudaban juntos. Claramente una idea ridícula, especialmente porque Sirius se había tomado la molestia de amueblar una habitación separada para él.

El muchacho de cabellos negros sonrió con picardía.

—Te lo creíste, ¿verdad? Lástima que es sólo un señuelo para cuando tus padres vengan. La verdad es que... —susurró, dejando que sus labios rozaran el cuello de Remus, mandando escalofríos por su espina dorsal—. Noche o día,  _realmente_  preferiría que duermas debajo mío.

Remus parpadeó _. ¿Acaso Sirius...?_ Y entonces soltó una carcajada, probablemente más por alivio que por la cursi indirecta.

Sirius hizo un puchero, alejándose de Remus.

—No creo haber dicho algo particularmente gracioso.

Remus sólo se rio más y abrazó a Sirius con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado, ¿sabías eso? Sólo Dios sabe porque te am... —Remus cerró su boca abruptamente, maldiciendo internamente. Eso había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Casi lo había dicho... esas dos terribles palabras. Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No podía arriesgarse, no cuando las cosas estaban tan perfectas. El simple hecho de pensar que Sirius lo dejaría por algo tan estúpido era demasiado doloroso. Quizás se lo diría más adelante, en el momento adecuado.

Sirius alzó la mirada, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

—¿Tú qué?

Remus pensó en una buena excusa.

—Quiero un tour del lugar.

Sirius alzó una ceja sardónica.

—El apartamento es de 20 pies de largo. Realmente no hay mucho que ver. Tenemos la sala de estar y la cocina, las cuales quedarán muy lindas cuando las limpie. Bueno, eso es lo que los folletos decían.

—Seguramente.

—Tenemos un baño compartido, en cual podemos mear —Sirius señaló hacia su derecha.

Remus trató no hacer un comentario sobre la cruda descripción de Sirius.

—Y en la otra habitación —Sirius se acercó más, moviendo sus cejas de manera provocativa—, está la cama donde tendremos sexo caliente y apasionante...

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus tocó el timbre, presionándose el puente de su nariz con frustración cuando vio al gran perro negro saltar alrededor de él juguetonamente.

—¡Sirius! ¡¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?!

El perro no hizo nada más que ladrar pícaramente y continuar con su juego.

—¡Sirius! ¡Perro malo! ¡Siéntate! ¡Aquí!

Canuto lloriqueó de forma lamentable, su cola inmediatamente cayó entre sus patas traseras y las delanteras sobre su cabeza. Miró a Remus con sus grandes ojos grises y Remus gruñó.

—No seas tan reina del drama, Sirius. Es tu culpa, y lo sabes.

Los ojos grises, de ser posible, se hicieron incluso más grandes.

Remus apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

—No me vas a hacer sentir culpable. Este es un juego al que ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado para caer en él.

Si Remus pensó que eso haría que Canuto se detuviera, tristemente estaba equivocado. En cambio, Canuto incrementó diez veces su encantamiento de "por favor, compadécete de mí" y gimoteo a un nivel patéticamente imposible.

No le tomó mucho a Remus cambiar de opinión, y si no hubiera sido por el sonido de pasos provenientes desde el otro lado de la puerta, Remus seguramente se hubiera agachado al lado de Canuto para consolarlo.

—¿Quién es? —canturreó una voz femenina que sólo podía pertenecer a su tía Nash.

—Soy yo, Remus.

—¿Remuuu? ¡No me lo creo! —cantó nuevamente, logrando que Remus tuviera ganas de estrangularla. La quería, realmente lo hacía, pero sus payasadas eran un tema completamente distinto—. Dime cual fue tu disfraz de Halloween cuando tenías 3 años.

Remus sintió la sangre escaparse de su rostro. ¿Su disfraz de Halloween? ¿Ahora? Miró a Canuto por el rabillo de sus ojos, notando como sus orejas se alzaban de curiosidad, todo el gimoteo olvidado.

—¡Vamos, tía Nash! Pasé las barreras de papá, ¿no? ¡Sólo dejame entrar! —suplicó desesperadamente.

Escuchó soltar una risita a su tía.

—¡Las barreras pueden romperse, cariño, especialmente si eres  _tu—ya—sabes—quien!_

Remus golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta. Recordaba ese Halloween; ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Sus padres lo habían dejado ( _abandonado_ ) con su tía para que vaya a pedir dulces, mientras ellos disfrutaban una noche tranquilos ( _besuqueandose_ ). En aquel entonces, disfrutó aquella noche, realmente lo hizo. Después de todo solo tenía tres años, con un cerebro apenas lo suficientemente grande para llenar una huevera. Pero el recuerdo lo atormentaba ahora, especialmente porque habían  _fotos_... Algunas de ellas lograban que quisiese ahogarse en un retrete.

—¡Estoy espeeeraandoo! —gritó jovialmente su tía, obviamente adquiriendo un sádico placer al torturarlo.

—¡Está bien! —espetó—. Era una prijjhjg —murmuró Remus, cuidadosamente evitando los ojos de Canuto.

—¿Qué? ¡No te entendí!

—Una princesa, ¿está bien? ¡Era una maldita princesa!

Todos los comentarios sobre en qué linda niña se había convertido regresaron hacia él, y Remus se estremeció involuntariamente. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Era culpa de su tía que era un maricón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Remus se encontró aferrado en un abrazo rompe huesos y en un fuerte aroma de jazmines. Nash se alejó después de darle un beso en cada mejilla, pero su sonrisa cayó en cuanto bajó la mirada.

—¡John! —jadeó, con sus manos rápidamente dirigiéndose a su boca—. ¡Me estoy muriendo! —dijo parpadeando con rapidez, sus grandes ojos azules creciendo a enormes—. Hay un grim en nuestra puerta y está sonriéndome... muy, muy maliciosamente.

Canuto gruñó, y Remus supo que el ego de Sirius había sido brutalmente herido al ser comparado con algo tan feo como el grim, especialmente después de haber pasado una hora en la ducha ( _junto a Remus_ ).

—Relajate, tía Nash. Es sólo Ca... —Remus se detuvo justo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de que Sirius había estado en su casa el suficientemente tiempo para que todos supieran que que le llamaban Canuto—. Hocicos —terminó, ignorando la mirada de disgusto que Canuto le dio y entrando a la casa.

Encontró a su padre sentado al frente de la TV, mirando las noticias muggles, para nada incomodado por la dramática revelación de que su hermana se moría.

—Llegas tarde —expresó, sin sacar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Remus se sentó en el sofá que estaba a su costado, colocando el cheesecake en la mesita de café.

—Me estanqué en el tráfico.

John Lupin alzó una ceja, obviamente no creyendo la historia.

—¿Y ese perro callejero siguió tu coche hasta casa?

—Es de Frank Longbottom —mintió con fluidez y sin afectarse por el modo que John Lupin estaba mirando a Canuto—. Me encontré con él en el  _Sr. Panadero._ Al parecer, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Hocicos durante el fin de semana. No será ningún problema, te lo prometo.

John sonrió.

—Uhm... un petiso lindo, ¿eh?

Se rio cuando Canuto ladró con felicidad y puso ambas patas en el regazo de John.

—Un poco entusiasta —comentó, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Remus se recostó en el sofá, dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Había estado asustado de que su padre reconociera a Canuto por quien realmente era, pero o Sirius estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo con su parte o estaba siendo genuinamente él mismo. La última opción parecía la más probable.

—Refrescate rápido. La cena estará lista en un par de minutos —John rodó sus ojos exasperadamente cuando Canuto olió el pastel y lo agarró por el cuello—. Y llévate a tu chucho contigo, ¿sí?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¿Sabes? Para ser el perro de Longbottom, está muy encariñado contigo —comentó Natasha con la boca llena de patatas.

Remus sonrió y le pasó otra costilla a Canuto para que la mastique.

—¿Están libres el día de mañana? —preguntó, deliberadamente evitando la observación de su tía.

Ambas, Natasha y Del, se engocieron de hombros, mientras que John se servía más ensalada.

—Puede ser. ¿Por qué?

Remus sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, quería llevarlos a todos a cenar.

Del alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial?

Remus bajó su tenedor, descansando ambos codos en la mesa.

—Bueno, me ofrecieron un trabajo el día de la graduación, y fui a verlo hoy, y bueno... —Remus sonrió lentamente—. Me pareció lo suficientemente bueno, así que lo acepté.

Los vitoreos que prosiguieron hicieron que Remus sonriera ampliamente, y Sirius pensó que su amigo jamás se había visto tan hermoso... Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos ámbar brillaban detrás de su rebelde cabello. La felicidad era adecuada para Remus, e incluso aunque Sirius no pudiera recordar quien era este tipo Greyback, en sus ojos, Fenrir Greyback era algo cercano a una bendición.

Canuto acarició cariñosamente un lado de Remus con el hocico.

—Entonces, ¿de qué trabajarás? —preguntó John Lupin una vez que los vitoreos acabaron y todos estaban bebiendo un brindis por el nuevo trabajo de Remus.

—De profesor —contestó Remus, pasando su bebida—. Seré el primer profesor de magia para hombres lobo.

John y Del se miraron entre sí con sospecha, pero fue Natasha quien hizo la pregunta que ambos tenían en la mente.

—¿Hombres lobo, Remus? ¿Estás seguro? Nunca escuché de algo así.

Remus asintió.

—Sí, eso fue lo primero que pensé también, por ello visité hoy la escuela. Está un poco desgastada, pero el Sr. Greyback dijo que...

Remus fue interrumpido por la copa en la mano de su padre haciéndose trizas, y los múltiples jadeos viniendo de parte de su tía y madre. Miró a su padre, confundido, y se sorprendió al ver su rostro contorsionarse con furia... La cara roja y sus ojos abriéndose peligrosamente.

—¡Lo mataré! —gritó John, levantándose con furia. Su plato y cubiertos se dispersaron en el suelo en el proceso—. ¡Lo mataré, joder!

Canuto lloriqueó, y Remus se sostuvo a su cuello como consolándolo. Sólo había visto a su padre así de molesto una vez en toda su vida, y eso había sido la última vez que visitó a su abuelo hace 11 años. Había llorado en ese entonces, asustado de lo que su padre podría hacer y asustado de que hubiera sido su culpa. Remus había asumido que había superado ese miedo al crecer, pero pudo sentirlo aparecer nuevamente cuando vio a su padre cerrar el puño con rabia y golpear la pared.

—¡John, por favor! ¡Calmate! —gritó Del, levantándose de su silla y agarrando a su esposo del brazo.

John retiró su mano con brusquedad.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? ¡Ese bastardo ha vuelto! ¡Ese hijo de puta ha vuelto y ha tenido el maldito atrevimiento de intentar llevarse a mi hijo lejos de mí! ¡De nuevo!

Remus se enderezó en su asiento, enterrando su mano dolorosamente en la piel de Canuto.

—Espera, ¿de nuevo? ¿He conocido antes a Greyback?

Todos, incluso John, se congelaron. Si la situación hubiera sido menos seria, hubiera parecido cómica por el modo en el que su tía cayó en el asiento, o como su padre se detuvo a medio paso, sus ojos yendo de Del a Remus y nuevamente a Del.

—Yo... —titubeó John, mirando desesperadamente a Del.

Del se masajeó las sienes, mirando fijamente al patrón florido de su mantel.

—Estaba destinado a suceder.

—Sólo díselo, John. Díselo y termina con esto —susurró Natasha alentadoramente, agarrando la mano del padre de Remus.

John retiró su mano furiosamente.

—¡No!

Remus observó el intercambio de expresiones entre sus padres y su tía... Ira, frustración, protección, pero era el hedor a miedo que emanaba de su padre el que abrumaba a todos.

—¿Puede alguien decirme qué sucede? —suplicó Remus, un poco enojado. Sintió a Canuto gruñir ligeramente, advirtiéndole del peligro que se avecinaba.

La tía Nash colocó una mano encima de la de Remus y la apretó ligeramente.

—Remus, Fenrir Greyback... es el hombre lobo que te mordió.

Remus se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

—... y lo hizo a propósito...

John Lupin golpeó nuevamente la pared, murmurando "mierda" y otras obscenidades en voz baja.

La mente de Remus zumbaba, protestando ante el repentino ataque violento de información. Era imposible, no podía ser verdad. Su padre siempre le contaba todo. Claramente algo como esto no podría haberse mantenido escondido, ¿verdad?

—Estás mintiendo —susurró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a nadie—. Todos ustedes mienten.

Del negó con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, Remus.

—¡Me dijiste que no sabías! ¡Me dijiste que había sido un accidente! —acusó enfadado por como su padre evitaba deliberadamente sus ojos. Vagamente sintió a Canuto poner una consoladora pata en su regazo, pero la apartó.

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente precavido, entonces Greyback jamás te hubiera encontrado!

—¿Cómo...?

Sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos donde sus manos sostenían la mesa.

—Greyback quería un favor. Era inmoral, y en aquel entonces, en contra de mi punto de vista que era algo duro con los hombres lobo… —John bajó su cabeza con desaliento—. no lo cumplí. A cambio, su idea de un castigo adecuado fuiste tú.

La mente de Remus no quería registrar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Un castigo?

John Lupin asintió, dándole la espalda. Incluso Del y la tía Nash desviaron la mirada.

Era un castigo. Eso era todo lo que era… algo para resolver las batallas internas de su padre.

—¿Es por eso que me mantuviste? ¿Por la culpa?

¿Fue sólo lástima lo único que tuvo en su maldita vida? ¿Cuántas mentiras? ¿Cuántas? ¿Le mentían cuando le decían que lo amaban? ¿Los abrazos? ¿Los besos? ¿Eran mentiras también? ¿Sólo una cubierta para la vida que arruinaron?

Del lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Eso es lo que crees, Remus?

—¡Papá dijo que no había estado a favor de los hombres lobo en ese entonces!

—Los tiempos cambian —gruñó John.

—¿Cómo sé entonces? —preguntó Remus, poniéndose de pie e ignorando a Canuto que tiraba de sus jeans—. ¿Cómo sé que Greyback no está en lo correcto? Tal vez… tal vez te lo merecías.

Nash se puso de pie, fulminando con la mirada a Remus.

—¿Crees que eres el primer niño al que ha mordido? —dijo sacudiendo los hombros de Remus con dureza—. Despierta, Remus. Cada niño en ese orfanato es una víctima… a veces por sed de sangre, a veces por venganza... El hombre es lo más cercano a un asesino.

Era claro que defendería a su hermano. Quizás estaba mintiéndole también a ella. Quizás todos estaban mintiendo. Remus miró a su padre a los ojos con dureza.

—Él me ofreció la libertad de ser quien realmente soy, mientras que tú solamente la suprimiste.

John bufó.

—Él usa la libertad como excusa para asesinar.

—Me ofreció un lugar con mi propia raza, mientras que tú me pusiste bajo la ilusión de ser humano —respondió Remus.

John le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

—¡Eres un maldito humano treinta días de treinta y uno!

—¡Él me dijo la verdad, mientras que tú me mentiste!

John se quedó en silencio.

Remus se mofó.

—¿Fue divertido, papá? ¿Fue divertido verme deambular como un ignorante… la inconsciente criatura para burlarse… derramando mi maldito corazón mientras que tú mantenías secretos de mi vida encerrados en un armario?

Canuto mordió sus dedos, pero lo ignoró. Sirius no sabía como se sentía. Esto no se trataba de Greyback; esto se trataba de confianza. Toda su vida había asumido que su padre y él eran cercanos; que eran iguales, pero quizás incluso eso había sido una mentira.

—Remus, ya es suficiente —advirtió su madre.

—No voy a tener esta conversación —John empezó a alejarse, sus manos aferrándose a su cabello con frustración.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

John se volvió bruscamente.

—¡De esto! ¡De exactamente esto tenía miedo! ¿Escuchas al menos lo que dices, Remus? Me odias —dijo con la voz temblando ligeramente, pero sosteniendo su mirada—. Me odias y está justificado porque es mi culpa de que tu vida resultara así. Y te puedes ir si eso es lo que quieres, lo comprenderé, pero toma mi consejo en esto: no vayas con Greyback. Puede que te prometa mucho, y puede que también te lo dé, pero a costo de tu cordura. Esos niños que viste hoy están siendo enseñados a cómo matar, ¿comprendes eso?

—¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? —Remus no se alejó cuando su padre tocó su hombro—. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, cuando en todas mi vida lo único que has hecho es mentir?

—No te puedo ayudar con eso, Remus.

Esa noche, Remus le mandó una carta a Greyback, renunciando al puesto. No mencionó ninguna razón, no mostró ningún signo de acusación. Sólo una breve disculpa y una educada declinación, lo cual dejó demasiadas preguntas sin responder en su mente. Sirius había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, sin decir nada, sólo proporcionando una presencia reconfortante.

Tuvieron sexo en la cama de Remus después de eso; Sirius encima de él, besándolo y tocándolo justo en los lugares exactos sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Sostuvo a Remus mientras acababa sin emitir ningún sonido con Sirius dentro suyo, acariciando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y retirando los suaves mechones de su rostro.

—Está asustado, ¿sabes?... Tu padre —susurró Sirius una vez que se deslizó hacia afuera, con el aliento aún saliendo entrecortadamente.

Remus no dijo nada.

—Está asustado de que te vayas… de que pienses que Greyback sería un mejor padre para para ti…

Cuando Remus no respondió, Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Besó a Remus ligeramente en la frente y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta el amanecer.

Remus no lo sabía en aquel momento que dormía tranquilo en los brazos de Sirius; pero a la mañana, habría perdonado a su padre y, en cierto modo, comprendería porqué hizo lo que hizo. Sin embargo el tema nunca sería conversado. Remus solamente pretenderá que nada sucedió entre ellos, y John estaría dispuesto a complacerlo, incluso aunque sus miedos se mantendrían hasta mucho más tarde. Ambos jugarán a la pelota con Hocicos hasta que se quedaran sin aliento, y luego, viajarán juntos al restaurante chino más cercano para pedir comida para llevar, porque aunque la tía Nash era una persona maravillosa, era una cocinera espantosa.

 

 


	26. La perrera y la perra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Gracias Kristy por el beteo!

Remus iba a matar a Sirius. Remus iba a matar a Sirius; resucitarlo y matarlo de nuevo.

Manifestó sus pensamientos mientras buscaba a tientas el paquete de cigarrillos para fumar el séptimo en dos horas.

—Lo mataré.

Sirius le había dicho que estaría en casa a medianoche, y Remus no se había quejado a pesar de que eran tiempos difíciles, y ciertamente no había pedido ir con él. Después de todo, Sirius y James habían vivido juntos hasta hace sólo un par de semanas y eran hermanos en todo sentido, excepto de sangre. A Remus le parecía lógico que quisieran pasar un buen tiempo juntos, bebiendo cerveza y haciendo cualquier cosa en la que fueran los mejores. Pero ya eran las dos de la mañana, y el bastardo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamar. Estaba llegando demasiado, y Lily ya había cerrado su chimenea por la noche.

—¡Voy a matar a James también! —exclamó Remus enfadado, frotándose los ojos de manera brusca.

Estaba adormilado. Pero más que nada estaba muy preocupado y rezando internamente que Sirius simplemente se hubiera ido a una de esas ridículas escapadas, y olvidado el tiempo por lo descuidado que era. Esa tenía que ser la explicación, ¿no? Sirius era un sangre pura después de todo, y James raramente iba a bares muggles. No había probabilidad de que lo atacaran, a menos que hubiera ido a un lugar peligroso intencionadamente. Pero eso era ridículo; nadie en su sano juicio se pondría en peligro sólo porque sí.

_Nadie en su sano juicio..._

Remus apagó su cigarrillo contra la pared.

—Si el puto Voldemort no te mata, lo haré yo.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de agarrar otro cigarrillo cuando lo sintió, más que escuchó... esa extraña sensación en el medio de su pecho que le decía que Sirius lo estaba llamando. Rápidamente salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras, todo el tiempo planeando diez maneras distintas de como matar a Sirius Black.

Remus abrió la puerta del sótano que habían alquilado para sus transformaciones por un par mas de libras, y se congeló. Era vagamente consciente de que su mandíbula se abrió hasta el suelo, pero  _Jesuputocristo..._

Sirius se volteó, sonriendo y limpiándose la grasa de su mejilla.

—¿Te gusta?

Remus tragó saliva. Sirius estaba allí de pie, dentro de un par de pantalones nuevos de cuero y en la parte superior llevando una vieja camiseta de Queen de Remus, limpiándose las manos en un trapo sucio.  _Se ve bien,_  piensa Remus, pero lo que realmente captó su atención fueron los pantalones de cuero que abrazaban sus caderas de una manera imposible que dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¿Que si le gustaba?  _Demonios, sí..._

Sirius levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

—Lunático, estás babeando.

Remus cerró su boca de golpe y desvió la mirada. Su rostro se tornó de siete tonos de rojo distintos, y en cambio, se concentró en la oxidada barra de metal en la que Sirius se estaba apoyando y  _santa madre de Dios..._ Remus sólo podía tomar una sorpresa a la vez; y mientras la primera había sido deliciosamente sorprendente, esta sólo era un pedazo de mierda.

Remus lo miró fijamente.

—Sirius, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Era bastante obvio lo que era, pero Remus estaba muy cerca de dormirse, y desesperadamente necesitaba que se lo aclarara.

Sirius pasó una mano sobre el mullido asiento de cuero con cariño.

—Es una moto, Lunático —explicó, como si se tratara de un niño—. Está un poco desgastada, pero una vez que termine con ella será hermosa.  _Mi_  perra absolutamente hermosa.

Ambos ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron sobre Sirius con una mirada de incredulidad. Las llantas estaban desinfladas, los aros oxidados, y la pintura metálica negra estaba descascarada en muchos lugares como para poder decir que el aparato era negro; había una gran abolladura en la parte delantera donde el foco había sido destrozado y pelusas saliendo por los bordes del asiento. Se veía más que "un poco desgastada". Se veía devastada.

Aún así, si eso mantenía a Sirius en esos pantalones a Remus no le molestaba mucho entretenerse con la idea.

Se acercó con paso tranquilo hacia la moto y se sentó al borde del asiento, esperando que el pie de apoyo no cediera bajo su peso.

—¿Debería ponerme celoso? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante y descansando sus codos en los manubrios cuando notó que la motocicleta era bastante fuerte a pesar de ser una basura.

Una lenta y astuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sirius, y descansó su cabeza sobre las manos de Remus.

—Espero que no. Estaba planeando que ambos la montáramos juntos —Sirius alzó la mirada, con sus ojos ardiendo enigmáticamente.

Remus bufó.

—Y conseguir que me mates... ¡Ya quisieras! —dijo retirando sus manos de debajo de Sirius, causando que se tambaleara—. Por cierto, esta noche dormirás en el sofá.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Remus frunció el ceño. Su rostro rápidamente había cambiando de provocador a simple furia.

—¿Sabes que hora es, Sirius?

Cuando Sirius negó con la cabeza y le señaló que no llevaba reloj, el ceño fruncido de Remus se profundizó.

—Llegaste dos horas después de la que se suponía que regresarías.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? —Sirius se sacó su chaqueta y la colgó en uno de los manubrios—. En serio, Lunático, ya estoy grande... ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Acabo de centrarme en esto, ya sabes, y realmente quería los pantalones.

Remus se frotó la frente y bajó la mirada. Realmente eran unos pantalones  _geniales_.

—Mira, Canuto. Sé que estoy actuando como una esposa controladora, demonios, hasta me he sentido como una ahora mismo; pero me preocupo. Me preocupo mucho. He visto a mi padre y la clase de problemas en las que a veces se involucra, así que no lo hago completamente sin motivo —Remus acunó el rostro de Sirius con ambas manos, pasando el pulgar sobre su mejilla derecha—. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y estamos en tiempos peligrosos. Si algo te pasa a ti, o a James, o Peter, no sé qué es lo que haría.

Sirius cubrió las manos de Remus con las suyas y las besó.

—Estamos bien, Lunático, ¿vale? —dijo sonriendo y saltando en el asiento frente a Remus, mirándolo—. Además, todo el mundo sabe que los Merodeadores somos invencibles.

Y Remus, ingenuo como era, realmente le creyó...

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Bebé, ¿estás despierto?

Remus gruñó y jaló la sábana por encima de su pulsante cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para estar despierto y definitivamente demasiado temprano para que su madre estuviera gritando tan fuerte. El sol ni siquiera había llegado a su cama aún...

—¿Remus?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe. Oh Dios, era su madre, en el  _apartamento_...

—Hijo, ¿estás despierto?

Y por aquel sonido, también era su padre.

Remus se sentó, ignorando la repentina estampida en su cabeza y los comienzos de una desastrosa migraña. Su cabeza giró alrededor y tomó rápidamente sus pertenencias, suponiendo a medias que su madre estaría de pie en alguna de las esquinas. Estaba en la habitación de Sirius...  _por supuesto_... porque ahora dormían en la misma cama. Respiró profundamente y se miró a sí mismo debajo de las sábanas. Desnudo. Estaba desnudo, y Sirius debía estarlo también si seguían las mismas reglas. ¡Oh,  _mierda_ , estaba desnudo y sus padres estaban afuera de la habitación! Muerto, estaba muerto, muerto, muerto,  _desnudo y muerto..._

—¿Remus?

Saltó de la cama, maldiciendo cuando sus piernas se enredaron en las sabanas.

—Joder, maldición, joder,  _joder_.

Escuchó a Sirius gimotear ante la repentina pérdida de calor y rápidamente tapó a su amigo hasta la barbilla. Un Sirius despierto y ruidoso era la última cosa que necesitaba ahora mismo. Agarró un par de pantalones del suelo, pidiéndole a Dios que fueran los suyos y corrió al baño mientras se los subía.

—Mierda, mierda...

Se abotonó los pantalones con brusquedad y enterró su cabeza en el lavabo, abriendo la canilla al máximo.

—Tranquilizate, Remus, tranquilizate —susurró, recibiendo el agua fría que se derramaba sobre su cabeza y el regreso de su cordura.

Podía escuchar la voz de su madre acercándose.

—No creo que estén en casa. Quizás pasaron la noche en casa de James o Peter.

—Tonterías, puedo escuchar correr el agua.

Remus maldijo los agudos sentidos de su padre y agarró una toalla del estante. Sus pies descalzos casi se resbalan con el agua que caía de su cabello cuando corrió hacia la puerta del lado y entraba a su "falsa" habitación. Hizo una nota mental de agradecer personalmente a los arquitectos del edificio por unir ambos dormitorios a través de un baño con dos puertas. Desordenó su cama sin usar para hacerla parecer que durmió en ella y rápidamente sacó una vieja camiseta del armario.

—¿Cuál crees que es el dormitorio de Remus?

Remus abrió de golpe la puerta.

—Hola mamá, hola papá. Perdonen que me haya demorado tanto —dijo sonriendo y tratando de no respirar muy agitado—. Tenía shampoo en mis ojos —Remus besó la mejilla de su madre y abrazó a su padre momentáneamente—. ¿Qué los trae aquí tan repentinamente?

Del miró a John con las manos en sus caderas.

—Ves, te dije que llamaras, pero no, tú siempre tienes que hacer todo con magia. Remus ni siquiera sabía que veníamos. Puedo apostar que esa lechuza simplemente se cagó en tu carta.

John resopló.

—Esa lechuza llegó bien. Remus simplemente no lo recuerda, ¿verdad, amigo?

Remus tuvo un ligero recuerdo de regresar de la fiesta de James,  _un Sirius borracho colgado de sus hombros..._

_Él siendo presionado contra la pared, jadeando y sudando..._

_Sirius de rodillas dándole la mejor mamada de su vida..._

_Él estaba_ _**tan** _ _cerca del orgasmo..._

_Y una maldita lechuza golpeó ruidosamente la ventana a su lado..._

Ah...

Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron al sofá, donde había escondido debajo la carta con prisa y desesperación.

—Nop —dijo sonriendo en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma convincente—. Lo siento, papá. No recibí la carta.

Del miró a su esposo de manera triunfal y caminó hacia el mostrador de la cocina, dando grandes pasos. Había varias bolsas de papel encima, y un par de ellas ya tenían humedad por condensación o aceite.

—¿Qué es todo esto, mamá? —preguntó Remus, mientras veía sacar botellas de jarabe de arce y de chocolate.

Del sonrió.

—No mucho. La abuela te mando un pequeño regalo para estrenar tu nuevo hogar y pensamos en que podíamos pasar a dejarlos, y de paso preparar algo de desayunar para ti y Sirius.

El rostro de Remus esbozó una gran sonrisa, y en secreto deseó que Sirius recordara ponerse pantalones cuando se despertara.

—¿La abuela me mandó algo?

Su abuela siempre le mandaba los mejores regalos... Costosos chocolates suizos o ediciones raras de libros que normalmente le costarían una fortuna. Era una muggle, y a pesar de su edad, sabía exactamente qué era lo que Remus quería, y Remus la amaba por ello.

John hizo una seña con la barbilla hacia la gran caja de cartón que se asomaba por detrás del mostrador.

—Es su equipo de televisión... el nuevo. Dice que es la mitad de tu herencia, y que deberías tenerlo porque dice que morirá pronto —John bajó su voz para que sólo Remus lo escuchara—. ¡Que alivio!, pensé. ¡Esa televisión tiene las últimas aplicaciones! Una vieja bruja como ella no sabría qué hacer con el.

Hubo un fuerte sonido de una espátula golpeando la sartén.

—¡John, no te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre!

—¡Me dijo que era un desperdicio de buena piel!

—Estaba dándole un cumplido a tu piel, cariño. Dijo que era buena, ¿no? —dijo en defensa Del, echando aceite a la sartén.

—Me da consejos de como ser padre cada vez que la visitamos.

Del rodó sus ojos, claramente exasperada.

—Sólo trata de ayudarte, ya deberías saber eso.

John bufó.

—Me dijo que es un milagro que Remus no terminara en un manicomio. Aceptalo, Del, la mujer me odia.

—Mi madre no te odia, John —respondió Del compasivamente, volteando un panqueque.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se miraron el uno al otro,

—Sí lo hace —respondieron al mismo tiempo, Remus sonriendo y John hundiéndose en su mala suerte.

Del rodó los ojos y se ocupó de poner la mesa... colocando tenedores y cucharas que había traído de casa. Dudaba que dos muchachos de diecisiete años tuvieran voluntad de tener los cubiertos adecuados, a pesar de la herencia sangre pura de Sirius.

John la miró por un rato poner las botellas de jarabe en el medio de la mesa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba demasiado ocupada para notarlos o escucharlos hablar, empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

Una o dos veces, miró a su esposa, completamente ignorante de la extraña mirada que Remus le daba. Finalmente, sacó una carta arrugada con el nombre de Remus escrito en tinta verde.

—Dumbledore me dijo que te diera esto —susurró John, entregándosela—. Es una invitación a una reunión de la Orden. No se lo digas a tu madre, y trae a tus amigos si quieren venir, ¿está bien?

Remus asintió y guardó en su bolsillo la carta.

John asintió y sonrió.

—¿La transformación te fue bien está semana? —dijo poniendo una mano firme en el hombro de su hijo—. El lobo no estuvo muy salvaje, ¿o si? Por el cambio repentino de ambiente y todo.

Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. El lobo  _había_  estado salvaje y disgustado de que no se le hubiera permitido salir al aire libre, pero los merodeadores, como siempre, habían estado allí en su forma de animago para evitar que se volviera muy agresivo.

—Me curé rápido esta vez.

Su padre le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Bien. Ahora vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Remus había tenido un desayuno que no involucrara tostadas quemadas o cereales vencidos. Era bueno tener a su madre cocinándole nuevamente, e incluso mejor, sentarse alrededor de una mesa y hablar sobre cosas tontas como su nuevo trabajo en el supermercado cercano. No era algo que le gustaba, pero pagaba las cuentas momentáneamente hasta que encontrara un trabajo de verdad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres hasta hoy, y se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar el momento. Las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla, o al menos hasta que Sirius decidiera despertarse...

No se había olvidado de ponerse los pantalones, gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros. Desafortunadamente, se había olvidado de ponerse  _sus_  pantalones, y en cambio, entró a la cocina llevando los de Remus. Ahora, esto no hubiera sido un problema, porque la mayoría de los jeans se ven bastante iguales. La única cosa era que los pantalones de Remus tenían cocidos los puntos expertos de su madre sobre la rodilla, donde los había roto a propósito después de un vídeo musical muy influyente. Por supuesto, también estaba el detalle que Remus era más alto y delgado que Sirius, por lo que las piernas le quedaban dos pulgadas muy largas y la cadera dos pulgadas más apretadas.

Incluso esto habría pasado desapercibido. Sus padres no eran tan observadores o eso era lo que esperaba. Las cosas habrían sido perfectamente fluidas a pesar de eso, si el  _puto_  Sirius no hubiera hecho su teatral entrada de bostezar ruidosamente y plantar un enorme y descuidado beso en la mejilla de Remus.

—Buenos días, precioso —susurró en la oreja de Remus, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Remus sintió su rostro enrojecer y desvió sus ojos de la mirada de curiosidad de sus padres.

—Uhm... buenos días, Sirius —dijo en un tono falso y alegre, golpeando la espalda de Sirius más fuerte de lo necesario—. Ya conociste a mis padres, por supuesto.

Sintió a Sirius tensarse contra él, y casi se rio por lo absurda que era la situación. Las manos de Sirius se alejaron de la cintura de Remus, y su cerebro finalmente empezó a procesar la posición comprometedora en la que estaba. Uno habría esperado que se detuviera después de tan desastroso error, quizás disculparse o volver corriendo a su habitación y nunca más ver a los Lupin nuevamente, pero este era Sirius Black. Sirius  _jodidos_  Black, quien era conocido por sus horribles y desastrosos instintos.

Así que nunca debió ser una sorpresa para Remus que Sirius se acercara casualmente a Delilah Lupin, pusiera un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la besara en la mejilla y le dijera: "Buenos días, preciosa". E incluso nunca debió sorprenderle que se acercara a John con similar intención.

Y lo hubiera logrado también, si John no hubiera levantado su cuchillo amenazadoramente en frente suyo.

—Un paso más, Black, y perforaré por completo tus bolas

—¡John! —chilló Delilah con una pequeña sonrisa. Puso una mano de consuelo encima del antebrazo de Sirius—. Sirius, debes estar hambriento. ¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotros?

Sirius tragó saliva, tomando la amenaza de John en serio y sentándose entre Remus y su madre. Rápidamente apiló cuatro panqueques en su plato y llenó su boca con más de lo que él, o cualquier humano normal, podía masticar. La tensión que se había establecido era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sólo el silencio incómodo se enfatizaba por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos.

Remus estaba mirando a su plato fijamente, mientras que Sirius continuaba embutiéndose pedazos de panqueque bastante grandes a una velocidad alarmante. John y Delilah, sin embargo, parecían ser los únicos comiendo calmadamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era una forma horrible de revelarle a sus padres que estaba saliendo con sus mejor amigo. Ya sabían que era gay, por supuesto, pero creían que no estaba viendo a nadie, y menos viviendo o durmiendo junto a alguien. Remus a veces creía que su padre aún tenía algún problema para aceptarlo, y restregarselo en la cara de esta forma probablemente no era la mejor idea

Finalmente, Remus bajó su tenedor exasperadamente.

—¿Pueden, por favor, decir algo? Esto se está volviendo realmente sofocante.

Sirius apiló dos panqueques más en su plato.

Del sonrió y dio palmaditas en la temblorosa mano de Remus.

—Está bien, bebé. Estamos bien. Lo que sea que te haga feliz, ¿sí?

Remus sonrió débilmente, mirando como los hombros de Sirius caían aliviados. Se volvió hacia su padre, preocupado de que aún no hubiera dicho nada.

—John —dijo su madre en un tono peligrosamente bajo—. ¿No deberías decirle algo a Remus?

John apuñaló su panqueque de mal humor.

—No embaraces a Sirius.

Los tres explotaron en carcajadas, excepto Sirius, quien particularmente no encontró nada gracioso en el comentario. Bufó amargamente y apretó la botella de jarabe de chocolate con fuerza, echando de más y terminando con panqueques que sólo Remus podría comer sin vomitar.

Del retiró un poco del chocolate con su cuchillo.

—Entonces, Sirius, John me dijó que vio tu formulario ayer en la oficina. ¿Postulando al entrenamiento de auror?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo, no importa de todos modos. No fui aceptado —dijo sintiendo el pie descalzo de Remus apoyándose en el suyo en consuelo, y él imitó el gesto—. Me dijeron que era demasiado Black. Supongo que podría intentar unirme a las Avispas junto a James, o quizás volverme un Inefable como la Sra. Potter, ya sabe. Hay suficientes opciones decentes.

John masticó pensativamente.

—Si quieres —dijo, tragando—. Potter y yo podemos interceder por ti con Moody. Es un hombre bastante justo, cree en dar oportunidades.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Pero Crouch...

—Crouch se puede ir al carajo —dijo, y por la forma en la que sostuvo su tenedor era obvio que hubiera acuchillado al hombre si es que éste hubiera estado en frente suyo—. Moody odia al hijo de puta, y estoy jodidamente seguro de que no va a seguir sus reglas. Tratar de legalizar el Avada Kedavra. La próxima cosa que sabremos es que todos los aurores caminarán con marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos.

Sirius tragó saliva e hizo una nota mental de añadir a Moody a su lista de personas con las que nunca debería meterse, junto al padre de Remus. Había visto a Moody durante sus rondas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, e incluso aunque el hombre no era ni la mitad de corpulento que John Lupin, sus tácticas no convencionales eran legendarias. Sin mencionar el mapa de cicatrices en su rostro... no muy atractivas, pero lo hacían jodidamente duro.

—Así que podré ingresar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius con incertidumbre,

—No te prometo nada —John alejó su plato—. ¿Cómo te va con los hechizos de defensa?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Soy bueno, pero no tanto como Remus.

Remus se sonrojó y John sonrió con orgullo.

—No, no esperaba que lo fueras.

—Papá es un buen maestro —explicó Remus—.Practicábamos juntos durante las vacaciones a veces, ya sabes, para divertirnos.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Y aún así, no has aprendido nada. No hay ningún sólo hechizo de protección en esta casa... ¿qué te pasa? —reprendió, y Sirius vio a Remus mirar a sus pies—. Cualquiera podría haberse aparecido con facilidad o simplemente usar un  _Alohomora_  para entrar. ¿Sabes cuántos ataques han habido recientemente? ?¿Eh? ¿Quieres ser un blanco fácil para morir?

Remus mordió su labio.

—Lo siento... Lo iba a hacer —dijo, alzando la mirada con su labio ligeramente rojo—. Podemos hacerlo ahora. Quiero decir, podrías ayudarme a mí y a Sirius, ¿verdad?

John asintió, suspirando exasperadamente.

—No quiero que te tomes tu seguridad a la ligera, Remus, y tu también, Sirius. Lo digo en serio. Escuchas a Moody hablar durante tantos años, y la mente empieza a volverse paranoica, ya saben.

Del lentamente alcanzó y apiló los platos.

—Dijo que lo sentía, John, deja de reprenderlo tanto —dijo poniendo todos los cubiertos encima de los platos—. De todos modos, tú y Sirius deberían empezar con los hechizos si quieren terminar antes del almuerzo; y Remus me puede ayudar a poner en orden la cocina.

¿Qué? —Remus la vio como si le hubieran crecido cuernos—. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer los hechizos de protección? Los conozco todos de todas formas. Haría que las cosas se hagan más rápido.

Del se puso de pie.

—Esa es la razón, exactamente. Los conoces todos, Sirius no. Él necesita aprender, y tú a cocinar una comida decente antes de que ambos se mueran de hambre o se atraganten con todo ese curry de la India.

—Mamá, quiero...

Del puso los platos en el lavadero y abrió la canilla.

—Una palabra más, jovencito, y estarás castigado.

Remus hizo un puchero, y Sirius encontró difícil creer que este era el mismo chico que lo llamaba inmaduro.

—Mamá, ya no vivo en casa.

Su madre suspiró.

—Remus, sólo sé bueno y ayúdame a lavar los platos, ¿sí? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Remus se puso de pie, obviamente a regañadientes por haber sido reprendido dos veces por sus padres a los diecisiete años.

Así que así eran las cosas en la casa de los Lupin. Sirius los había visitado un par de veces, pero nunca se había quedado a dormir. Los Potter no se parecían en nada a los Lupin, se dio cuenta, probablemente porque eran mucho más mayores que ellos. Usualmente sólo hablaban de políticas o de la nueva escoba para limpiar que la Sra. Potter había visto en alguna tienda. Y aunque la Sra. Potter ocasionalmente mostraba un lado travieso, tenían el aire de una pareja que se habían establecido en crecer juntos y amarse para siempre. No era que los Lupin no se veían felices... se veían unidos. Algo que los Potter no tenían por la gran diferencia de edades, y Sirius nunca había tenido, porque... bueno... no importaba.

Sirius sintió un espasmo de dolor cuando vio a John ver a su esposa e hijo con un cariño certero en sus ojos. Rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, concentrándose en una mancha de chocolate en la mesa. Se estaba sintiendo muy expuesto e incómodo al estar sólo con el padre de Remus, especialmente después de su pequeño error con el beso y todo.

John se volvió a verlo al mismo tiempo que él alzaba la mirada, con el rostro prácticamente estoico.

—Sirius, será mejor que...

Pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

—Mire, Sr. Lupin, sé lo que va a decir, y sé que esto es un poco incómodo, pero Lunático es mi mejor amigo... y me gusta... mucho... así que si, ya sabe, cree que esto está mal... no es así... realmente me preocupo por él... y lo juro, nunca haría algo intencional para hacerle daño, jamás —dijo todo esto de una sola vez y respiró pesadamente cuando terminó.

John lo miró con una expresión divertida.

—En realidad iba a decirte que será mejor que traigas tu varita si quieres que trabajemos en los hechizos, pero gracias por la reconfirmación, Sirius. Fue muy amable de tu parte.  
Sirius sintió que se volvía rojo.

—Ehm... claro, de nada.

Fue hacia el sillón y buscó entre los cojines. Al ver la mirada cuestionadora de John, sonrió avergonzado y tomó su varita.

—Cuestiones de seguridad —ofreció como excusa, y John rodó los ojos.

Les estaba yendo bien, pensó Sirius, mientras ayudaba a conjurar una alarma contra intrusos. No había dicho nada estúpido aún. De hecho, había mantenido su boca cerrada firmemente por miedo a decir algo tan abismalmente estúpido que dejaría a los Lupin traumatizados de por vida. Ya había hecho suficiente por un día. Era realmente estúpido. Era un hecho sabido que a pesar de lo que mostraba al exterior, John Lupin era un buen hombre. Sirius incluso había tenido conversaciones decentes con él antes, pero de alguna manera, el saber que él sabía que ambos estaban juntos, cambiaba las cosas. John amaba a su hijo muchísimo, y había algo en su mirada que hacía que Sirius se sintiera como si cada paso que daba estuviera siendo observado y burlado. Lo cual era estúpido, porque John ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

Finalmente John rompió el silencio.

—Remus me contó que tienes una nueva motocicleta... un tipo de proyecto para reparar tuyo.

Sirius asintió, concentrándose en el movimiento de su varita y no en el hecho de que Remus hablaba sobre él.

—Sí... la traje hace una semana, pero no he sido capaz de hacer mucho. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica me tuvo corriendo con mis formularios y todo eso.

—Uhm, ¿te molestaría si le echo un vistazo?

—Ehm...

No era que a Sirius no le gustara John, pero su mala suerte en cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas era bastante legendaria.

—Remus ha estado hablando sobre mí, ¿no? —John rio—. Bien entonces, sólo te ayudaré con los hechizos, ¿está bien? Unos cuantos de levitación, de invisibilidad... Incluso dejaré que Remus me supervise si te asusta que la estrellé nuevamente contra una pared,

Sirius sonrió.  _Debo haber estado haciéndolo bien,_ pensó _, si el padre de Remus quiere pasar tiempo conmigo._ Mentalmente decidió que se daría una recompensa más tarde.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho eso.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se mantuvo de pie y en silencio en la puerta del dormitorio, riéndose sólo mientras veía a Sirius mirar la televisión con fascinación no disimulada. La televisión era algo nuevo para Sirius, y había estado intrigado desde el primer día que Remus la colocó.

_Son como fotografías móviles en una caja, Lunático. ¿De dónde provienen? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Quienes son estas personas y porqué se nos es permitido ver sus vidas? Quiero decir, ¿no es violar su privacidad? ¿Nos mandarán a prisión si se enteran?  
_  
Le tomó una hora a Remus explicarle que realmente, todo esto era para entretener, y los muggles sólo estaban actuando. _¿Actuando, Lunático? ¿Por qué a alguien le gustaría pretender que se está muriendo?_  Ahora, Sirius estaba incluso más fascinado que nunca, porque finalmente comprendió, y era  _jodidamente brillante. Los muggles son unos genios, déjame decirte._

Remus negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al otro lado. Sirius se veía demasiado absorto como para siquiera notar su presencia. Remus se encogió de hombros y tomó el mando para cambiar de canal, cuando Sirius gritó tan fuerte que Remus estuvo seguro que su corazón se había salido de su pecho.

—¡No, Lunático! ¡No cambies! ¡Me perderé mi programa!

Remus se frotó el pecho frunciendo el ceño.

—Están dando comerciales, Canuto.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

—Sí, pero terminarán rápido. Vamos, Lunático. Este es realmente un buen episodio —dijo, y cuando Remus alzó una ceja, procedió a explicarle—. Sandra descubrirá hoy que Bárbara está embarazada de su esposo, el hijo de Mark.

Remus lo miró fijamente por un rato y rápidamente rio a carcajadas.

—¡Canuto, eres una mujer! —Sirius cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrándose bastante disgustado—. Vamos, no me digas que preferirías ver  _eso_  en vez de MTV.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

—Sí, preferiría ver  _eso_  que a un tremendo maricón tocando el piano.

Remus abruptamente viró en su asiento.

—Elton John no es gay.

Sirius rodó sus ojos y señaló a el extravagante atuendo de piel rosa que Elton John usaba en el vídeo.

—Él simplemente aún no lo sabe.

—¿Y tú sí?

Sirius se estiró para agarrar el mando que estaba en las manos de Remus, pero Remus rápidamente lo movió.

—Sí, mi radar parpadea cada vez que lo muestran en la pantalla.

Remus lo miró.

—Tu radar...

Sirius rodó sus ojos, claramente agitado por el hecho de que Remus podía ser tan denso.

—Sí, mi radar de homosexuales —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Remus no sabía si debía reír o llorar.

—Jesús, ¿de dónde sales con eso? —dijo enterrando el mando debajo del cojín en el que estaba sentado—. Supongo que yo también tengo uno, pero está... déjame adivinar... ¿fuera de servicio?

Sirius trató fútilmente de alcanzar el mando debajo de Remus.

—El mío también lo estaría si me pasara todo el día babeando por Freddy Mercury.

La mandíbula de Remus se abrió en sorpresa.

—¡Yo no babeo!

—¡Sí que lo haces!

Remus golpeó el brazo de su amigo ligeramente.

—¡Tarado!

Sirius le devolvió el golpe.

—¡Tonto!

—¡Estúpido!

Remus saltó encima suyo.

Y así, la pelea empezó, donde ambos muchachos luchaban por tomar el mando; aferrándose a brazos y rodando uno sobre el otro en los pequeños dominios del sofá. Era un hecho sabido que Remus era mucho más fuerte que su amigo, pero ambos estaban claramente disfrutando demasiado de esto para dejar salir su verdadera fuerza. Al final, ambos colapsaron en los suaves cojines, respirando agitadamente, con los brazos y piernas entrelazados el uno con el otro, y ambos riendo demasiado como para moverse

—Se supone que ya deberíamos haber salido... la reunión de la Orden empieza a las nueve —dijo Remus entre risas. Hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro de Sirius, y sonrió cuando Sirius se inclinó hacia su toque.

Sirius dio un vistazo al reloj de pared a través del rabillo de sus ojos.

—Aún tenemos dos minutos, Lunático, no seas un jodido esnob.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo al mismo tiempo que Remus se incorporaba, y terminó con un bocado de su cabello.

—Cornamenta y Colagusano vendrán también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus, atrayendo sus botas y las de Sirius del estante.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó correctamente.

—Sin duda alguna. ¡Los Merodeadores siempre se juntan por buenas causas! —dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de valentía con sus manos.

Remus bufó.

—O por un entusiasmo barato.

Sirius puso una mano en su pecho, haciendo teatro de jadear por aire.

—¡Lunático! ¡Me escandalizas! Aquí estoy poniendo mi vida en juego por el bien del mundo mágico y tú...

—Has estado viendo demasiadas novelas —terminó Remus—. Aún así, es genial que estemos haciendo algo todos juntos de nuevo, incluso si es salvar el mundo.

Sirius asintió y se puso sus botas de un tirón.

—Sí, especialmente Colagusano. Debiste ver lo entusiasmado que estaba, Lunático. Estaba seguro de que iba a echarse para atrás, pero se veía realmente dispuesto a ayudar... aunque sea porque Cornamenta también lo está.

Remus sonrió.

—Es un buen tipo, Colagusano.

Se puso de pie y acomodó su camiseta.

—Lleva tu chaqueta. Hace frío afuera y tendremos que caminar un poco antes de poder aparecernos.

Sirius agarró la mano de Remus y la usó como palanca para ponerse de pie.

—¿No podemos simplemente llevar a mi perra?

—Viajar en ese aparato. ¡No mientras viva!

 


	27. Encuentros y reuniones

_Reunión de la Orden..._

Sirius le dio un sorbo a su té en silencio mientras estudiaba los nombres en su hoja asignada, con sus ojos ocasionalmente desviándose para ver a las personas a su alrededor. Era un caso extraño... Sirius y el silencio no siempre hacían la mejor pareja, pero el trabajo que tenía en la mano era el primero de la Orden y quería asegurarse de dejar una primera buena impresión, sin importar que tan tedioso o simple fuera.

La primera reunión de la Orden a la que Sirius fue, resultó ser, en verdad, un tanto decepcionante. Había esperado que fuera más misteriosa, quizás un poco más reservada, quizás incluso con algo de ostentosidad y glamour mientras estuvieron allí. Sirius negó con la cabeza. Tal vez Remus tenía razón. Puede que estuviera viendo demasiada televisión.

Aún así, incluso James parecía un poco... desanimado, especialmente porque hubieron cantidades abundantes de luz en la sala de la reunión, en vez de ser oscura y peligrosa. Sin mencionar, que la reunión parecía más una discusión política sobre bizcochos (caseros) y té. Las cenas de la familia Black habían sido más amenazadoras.

La reunión tuvo sus puntos altos, por supuesto. Dumbledore había desarrollado algunos de los puntos más delicados de la guerra y Voldemort, y resultó ser que el diario _E_ _l_   _Profeta_  estaba escondiendo más de lo que reportaba; la guerra estaba más avanzada de lo que pensaron inicialmente. Por supuesto que era inmaduro, pero Sirius nunca antes había estado tan ansioso por luchar como ahora. No sólo porque se veía a sí mismo como valiente y victorioso, sino también porque realmente creía que su presencia podía hacer una diferencia, y Dumbledore lo había dejado claro.

Sirius también tenía la suerte —y la mala suerte en algunos casos— de conocer a un puñado de personas. Los Weasley, por ejemplo, quienes siempre habían tenido mala fama en Grimmauld Place por sus hábitos de crianza y amor por los muggles. No fue una sorpresa saber que eran personas irresistiblemente amables. Bueno al menos Arthur Weasley lo era. A Sirius no le gustaba mucho Molly, y parecía verse feliz sólo por corresponder sus sentimientos Era demasiado altiva y sobreprotectora para su edad; sin mencionar que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada el cabello de Sirius, como si se tratara de la segunda abominación más grande en la tierra después de Voldemort. Era bastante injusto, concluyó, especialmente cuando el cabello de Remus era mucho más largo, teniéndolo al menos 5 centímetros por encima de su hombro.

Sirius miró a Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado y hablando animadamente con Hagrid, por el rabillo de sus ojos. Mirarlo explicaba las cosas de porqué nadie lo fulminaba con la mirada. Era adorable… era irresistible, al menos según Sirius. Probablemente hacía que Molly, siendo tan maternal, quisiera sentarlo en una silla alta y darle de comer comida casera todo el día.

También estaba Shaklebolt, a quien Sirius había conocido en el trabajo de hoy y concluyó que era bastante aceptable. Todos sabían que Remus era un hombre lobo, por supuesto; John Lupin no se avergonzaba de ello y era abierto con la Orden. Aún así, cuando Dumbledore presentó a Remus a todos por primera vez, él había sido el único que objetó con un fuerte _"¡Ridículo!",_  que a ninguno de los Merodeadores ni a John les gustó.  _Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse_ , había dicho Remus con una suave sonrisa cuando Sirius quiso contraatacar, _no tiene prejuicios, solamente está sorprendido._ Remus tenía razón, por supuesto, como siempre.

Y luego, estaba Dung, cuyo nombre claramente expresaba su sentido de la moda y su actitud hacia la mayoría de las cosas de manera bastante gráfica. Eso, de ninguna manera, significaba que era desagradable; Dung tenía su propio encanto. Estaba bastante informado sobre los suburbios y basureros del subsuelo mágico, y tenía las historias más sorprendentes y divertidas para contar. Era un ladrón, sin duda alguna, pero uno que hacía poco daño; excepto cuando trató de robar todas las cucharitas de té. Eso fue un poco inadecuado. Dung estaba en estos momentos hablando con Peter, quien estaba tratando de vender un par de sus pertenencias, mejor dicho, ese horrible sofá naranja en su sala de estar.

También estaban Frank y Alice Longbottom, dichosamente casados y asquerosamente enamorados. Ambos eran los mejores aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, increíblemente inteligentes, amables, viejos amigos de la escuela, y recientemente, muy buenos amigos de James y Lily. A Sirius no le gustaban, sólo porque le estaban robando a sus mejores amigos.

Y finalmente, estaban los hermanos Prewett; cabellos rubios y brillantes, ojos azules, altos y con buen cuerpo, y aunque no eran idénticos, ambos eran igualmente apuestos. Especialmente Fabian, a quien Sirius no podía evitar ver de vez en cuando. Se preguntó brevemente si estaba siéndole infiel a Remus, pero descartó la idea. No era como si Fabian Prewett le importara o lo encontrara lo suficientemente atractivo como para hacer algo al respecto. Además, el hombre estaba casado y tenía un hijo.

—Es guapo, ¿no? —susurró Remus en su oreja. Hagrid acababa de irse a hablar con Dumbledore.

Sirius cerró sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

—No me he fijado.

Una mano de Sirius descansó en la espalda de su silla, aplicando una ligera presión en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Remus rio y se recostó en su silla.

—Siendo sincero, prefiero a Gideon.

Sirius se volvió a verlo con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio?

—Uhm, Fabian está bien si estás buscando a un tipo guapo sin llegar a ser espectacular, pero Gideon… —Remus gruñó con suavidad.

Ambas cejas de Sirius se alzaron.

—Estás haciendo esto para asustarme, ¿verdad?

Remus pretendió no escucharle.

—También está disponible.

Sirius rodó sus ojos y golpeó a Remus en la cabeza.

—Sí, está esperando a que saltemos encima de él —Sirius parpadeó—. ¿Estoy hablando de un posible trío? ¿Qué puso Molly en nuestro té?

Remus se rio, pero continuó. Sirius no estaba seguro si Remus se estaba burlando de él o hablando en serio.

—Piénsalo, es hermoso; tiene más de veinticinco años y no está saliendo con nadie. Si eso no es signo de que...

Afortunadamente, fue entonces cuando James decidió interrumpir.

—¿De qué están hablando los dos mariquitas, eh? —dijo apoyándose en el medio de los hombros de los dos con gracia.

—El reciente abandono de nuestro tan llamado mejor amigo —respondió Sirius, empujando el codo de James fuera de su cara.

—Oh, vamos muchachos, no es como si me hubiera divertido —dijo James haciendo un puchero.

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro.

—Ajá. ¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor vajilla, cariño? —dijo Sirius en burla, moviendo sus pestañas—. ¿La azul o la amarilla?

James los golpeó al mismo tiempo.

—Fue idea de Lily, lo juro. Cree que debemos salir más con otras parejas.

—¡Nosotros somos una pareja! —bufó Sirius, haciendo un gesto entre él y Remus, quien rápidamente alejó su mano de un golpe, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado.

James rodó sus ojos y acercó una silla al lado de ellos.

—Difícilmente lo son, los escuche hablando sobre Gideon. Puede que sea mejor que bajen la voz...

Remus tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, pero Sirius simplemente sonrió.

—¿Celoso, Cornamenta?

—Ya quisieras —dijo agarrando el papel que contenía el trabajo de Sirius, mirándolo cuidadosamente—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, entonces?

Sirius recuperó el papel de un tirón y lo dobló y guardó en su bolsillo delantero.

—Sospechosos de ser mortífagos. Supuestamente tengo que buscarlos en los registros del Ministerio. Ver qué es lo que puedo descubrir... junto a Alice Longbottom.

James arrugó su nariz

—Suena como algo realmente aburrido. A mí me emparejaron con Moody; vigilancia de calles.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Eso tampoco es muy divertido, a menos que algo realmente suceda mientras se vigila. También tengo vigilancia de calles... junto a papá.

James sonrió y apretó las mejillas de Remus.

—¡Ay! ¡¿No es eso adorable?! ¡El angelito de papá va a salvar al mundo!

—Déjalo en paz, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, sonriendo ligeramente. Sabía que Remus había optado ir con su padre voluntariamente. Diciendo que quería saber qué y que no debía aprender de las experiencias de un profesional entrenado. Tonto. Sirius conocía a Remus mucho mejor.

Remus sonrió y dio un ligero apretón por debajo de la mesa en el muslo de Sirius, como agradeciéndole. Miró hacia el reloj de la pared, y se levantó rápidamente.

—Debo ir yendo. Mamá querrá a papá en casa antes de medianoche. Te veré más tarde, Canuto —dijo, y luego inclinó la cabeza a James—. Cornamenta.

James le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en el sitio de Remus.

—No vas a creer algunas de las maniobras que aprendí hoy en el entrenamiento. Nuestro capitán tiene...

Sirius dejó de escuchar a James cuando vio a Remus caminar hacia el lado de su padre. No era que la historia de James fuera aburrida. Au contraire, fue bastante interesante las cincuenta primeras veces, pero ahora Sirius tenía otras cosas en mente llamadas Remus. Había tenido la esperanza de que en cualquier tarea que se asignara, los merodeadores se mantuvieran juntos como un equipo. De esa forma, todos se cuidarían entre sí, como en Hogwarts. Sirius no era del tipo que se preocupaba. Apoyaba la acción y la emoción de algo peligroso, pero había tenido una sensación extraña en el fondo de su mente desde que llegaron a la reunión. Quizás era un instinto animal, o quizás sólo una ligera preocupación. Incluso podían ser solamente celos de que Remus hubiera conseguido una tarea más activa. Como fuera, Sirius optó por ignorar aquello, y sólo vio a Remus por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Remus estaba de pie al lado de su padre, hablando con Dumbledore cuando Sirius notó... el parecido.  _Merlín_. No era como si nunca los hubiera visto juntos, pero nunca los había visto de pie así de cerca, uno detrás del otro. Era como ver a través de un extraño espejo que mostraba el pasado y el futuro. Remus y John Lupin eran idénticos en casi todos los aspectos... la misma cabellera, las mismas facciones, e incluso casi la misma complexión física. Eran tan parecidos que parecían ser distintas versiones de ellos mismos. Sirius ya podía ver a Remus veinte años después en John Lupin. Era erótico del modo más absurdo y Sirius se encontró completamente incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Así que, cuando Remus lo descubrió mirándolo y le guiñó el ojo, Sirius se sonrojó y trató de concentrarse en la boca de James y en lo que decía. No creía que a Remus le gustara que se hubiera puesto duro después de verlo a él y a su padre.

—... y luego hicimos el Amago de Wronski...

XxxxX

John miró a su hijo por el rabillo de sus ojos y suspiró. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y prendió uno.

—¿Fumas? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el paquete a Remus.

Remus lo rechazó con un gesto de su mano.

—No...

John bufó, exhalando gruesos hilos de humo.

—Remus, soy tu padre. Hay pocas cosas que puedes esconderme.

Remus sonrió tímidamente, tomó uno y lo prendió con su varita.

John volvió a guardar el paquete.

—No se lo cuentes a tu madre. Ella piensa que soy una mala influencia para ti.

—Papá,  _eres_  una mala influencia —contestó Remus, sonriendo mientras exhalaba el humo.

—Te enseñé tu primer hechizo a los cuatro años, pendejo desagradecido —dijo John, moviendo su cigarrillo con indignación. Era una actuación, por supuesto; sólo estaba tratando de conseguir que Remus se sintiera cómodo para que soltará cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente—. Apuesto a que no muchos padres han criado a sus hijos para que sean tan listos a tan temprana edad, ¿eh?

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Papá, me dejaste usar tu varita cuando apenas tenía la capacidad de formar oraciones correctamente, y mi primer hechizo volvió el cabello de la abuela de color azul.

John golpeó su mejilla ligeramente.

—Eso fue porque me dijo que era una mala influencia para ti. Palabras como esas no pueden quedarse sin castigo.

Remus rio, pero calló rápidamente. John no dijo nada. Ya lo diría; conocía a su hijo, y el truco para conseguir que hablara era dejar que se tomara su propio tiempo y pensara bien las cosas. Si era importante, lo diría. Siempre lo hacía, al menos siempre con John. Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y dejó que cayera a sus pies.

—¿Papá?

El viejo nunca se equivocaba.

—¿Hm?

Remus dejó de caminar y se mordió el labio.

—¿Cómo sabes que mamá te ama?

John se detuvo también. No había estado esperando una pregunta como aquella.

—Me lo dijo mientras cenábamos, justo antes de pedirme que sacara la basura esta noche.

Remus soltó una risita.

—No, quiero decir, antes de... ya sabes...

—¿Antes de que nos casaramos? —John sonrió y empezó a caminar de nuevo, forzando a que Remus hiciera lo mismo—. Bueno, ella empezó a decírmelo bastante seguido. Mujeres... Muy en contacto con sus sentimientos y todo eso.

Remus se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "No lo sé".

—Además, era inevitable. Ella era mi vecina, mi compañera de juegos desde que estábamos en pañales, y mi amiga por correspondencia cuando me fui a Hogwarts —dijo John, con la mirada lejana como si recordara hermosos ábamos destinados a estar juntos eventualmente.

Remus se volvió a verlo.

—¿Lo hiciste?

John salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Hacer que?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes... ¿se lo dijiste?

John negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho. Ya me conoces... las acciones dicen mucho más que las palabras, y el hecho de que no podía esperar a llenarla contigo hasta que nos casaramos lo prueba, ¿no crees? —dijo sonriendo con picardía cuando Remus gruñó.

—¡Papá! —Remus se tocó las orejas, comprobando si quedaron dañadas para siempre—. Realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso.

—¿Qué? No es como si no lo supieras. Me hiciste una pregunta, y yo te di una respuesta sincera.

—Indecente es la palabra que estás buscando.

John metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban en silencio por un rato, dándole a Remus tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Y finalmente, habló:

—No esperes.

Remus parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

John pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Es lo que tu madre diría. No esperes hasta el último minuto, especialmente con esta guerra en la que estamos, ya sabes. No soy...

Remus se detuvo repentinamente y agarró el antebrazo de su padre.

—Espera.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras ambos buscaban sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

— _Lum..._

—¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Las varitas volaron de sus manos, y Remus de repente se encontró lanzado por los aires con todo el viento golpeándolo. Se detuvo abruptamente al colisionar con una pared cercana, y cayó a la vereda en posición fetal. Habían estrellas bailando alrededor de su cabeza mientras luchaba por recuperar su conciencia. Después de parpadear repetidamente, su visión finalmente se aclaró para revelar a su padre a un par de metros de él, con los ojos cerrándose con fuerza por el dolor.

Remus se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza y luchó por ponerse de rodillas.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

John rechinó los dientes.

—Mi espalda.

—Remus, Remus Lupin...

La sangre de Remus corrió fría por sus venas. Reconocía esa voz. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Aquí,  _oh Dios,_ él estaba aquí. El cabello en la parte trasera de su cuello se erizó en advertencia, sus instintos gritaban que era un maldito asesinato, y que sólo corriera,  _¡sólo corre, corre tan rápido como puedas!;_ pero su otra parte racional le decía que se quedara. Moriría más rápido de otra forma, y su padre estaba allí, herido... Remus no podía dejarlo allí. Esto era para lo que se había anotado, ¿no? De esto se trataba la Orden...

_—Estaba esperando que nos encontraramos de nuevo._

Remus se acercó a su padre, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. ¡Aparecete! ¡Sostén a papá y aparecete! Cerró sus ojos y visualizó su apartamento... cálido, acogedor y con Sirius allí, esperándolo. Pero nada sucedió.  _¡Hechizos anti aparición! ¿Cuando sucedió? ¿Por qué no los noté?_ John gruñó sonoramente a su lado, y Remus se dio cuenta que le estaba costando mucho mantenerse de pie, incluso con Remus soportando gran parte de su peso.

Se acercó más a John, observándolo con un temor creciente y siendo incapaz de correr como su inconsciente le pedía.

Voldemort.

_—Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi._

Su voz era sedosa, más profunda de como Remus la recordaba. Su aspecto se había vuelto más amenazador... El rostro que una vez había sido apuesto ahora era blanco como la tiza, sus mejillas estaban demacradas y sus ojos ahora eran hendiduras oscuras. Llevaba largas túnicas que lo camuflaban por completo con la noche, iluminándolo solamente de vez en cuando al pasar por un poste de luz. Inhumano... no había otra palabra para describirlo. Con cada paso que daba la calidez desaparecía y el temor lo reemplazaba.

Remus podía sentir su corazón latir salvajemente por la adrenalina, cuando el rostro de Voldemort se puso a escasos centímetros del suyo y sus largos dedos esqueléticos recorrieron sus mejillas.

—He escuchado tanto de ti.

Los dedos se movieron hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y trazaron cada letra de su código de registro con exactitud.

—Fenrir me contó que rechazaste su oferta.

Remus había estado tan petrificado que no había notado las acechantes sombras más allá que la de Voldemort. Habían tres mortífagos... y un hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback, cuya esencia destacaba sobre todas. Estaba escondido en las sombras, pero era fácil reconocerlo por sus ojos amarillos que miraban a John con sed de sangre.

Instintivamente, Remus encontró a su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante, lo suficiente para cubrir a su padre.

—Sí, la rechacé —respondió, sonando más valiente de cómo se sentía. Vio el brillo de un afilado diente canino en la oscuridad, y supo que Greyback había olido su miedo.

Voldemort alzó una escéptica ceja.

—¿La paga no es buena?

Remus encontró difícil mantener la mirada, y se esforzó en no dejar que sus ojos se desviaran. No les daría el placer de mostrar su miedo.

—Es buena. Simplemente encontré otro trabajo.

—¿En una tienda muggle? —Voldemort chasqueó la lengua—. No estás viviendo a la altura de tus expectativas, ¿no?

 _Indefenso._ Estaba indefenso sin su varita. Cada parte de él estaba siendo desnudada y destrozada por la mirada de Voldemort. Centímetro a doloroso centímetro. Sus sentidos habían aumentado para detectar incluso el más pequeño jadeo y sonido de dolor que su padre hacía; o quizás era él... no podía saberlo. Sabía que era egoísta pensarlo, pero Remus estaba aliviado por la presencia de John y su silencio. Las palabras equivocadas podrían desencadenar una pelea a la que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado. Sólo necesitaba pensar racionalmente; encontrar una manera de escapar, o al menos, recuperar sus varitas.

Voldemort acarició el grabado de plata en el mango de su varita.

—Me han pedido que te ayude a reconsiderar. Fenrir cree que soy...  _muy convincente..._

Los ojos de Remus se movieron ligeramente alrededor, buscando una salida.

—Ya le di al Sr. Greyback mi respuesta final.

Voldemort sonrió, caminando lentamente a su alrededor.

—¿Y tus razones son meramente profesionales? —preguntó con astucia, enroscando el cabello de Remus en su varita y alejándolo de su cuello.

—Mis razones son meramente asunto mío —dijo Remus, ubicando finalmente sus varitas... destrozadas en pedazos al lado de uno de los mortífagos más pequeños. Pudo sentir la pequeña esperanza que tenía derrumbarse dentro suyo.

—Remus, Remus, eres un hombre ahora. Es tiempo de que hagas a un lado tu resentimiento y abraces el poder que se te ha otorgado. El ataque de Fenrir es un evento del pasado, y aunque siempre debes aprender de tus experiencias pasadas, no deben mortificarte, ¿no opinas lo mismo, John? —Voldemort se dio la vuelta haciendo un sonido sibilante con su túnica, y sonrió cruelmente.

John, quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, y Remus observó con admiración como enmascaraba su dolor.

—No hay poder en tomar vidas inocentes.

Voldemort aplaudió y rio.

—¡Qué heroico! —dijo acercando su rostro más cerca de Remus, con sus ojos rojos clavándose peligrosamente en los suyos—. Algún día quieres llegar a ser como tu padre, ¿verdad, Remus?... Fuerte, valiente, y completamente estúpido...

Remus no dijo nada, pero sus entrañas hervían con desprecio e ira contenida. No ganarían; no lograrían sacar una respuesta impulsiva de él...

—Agarrenlo —dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, moviendo su brazo con indiferencia hacia John.

El agarre de Remus se hizo más fuerte al mismo tiempo que intentaron agarrar a John. No tenía una varita, pero tenía una fuerza inhumana y no iba a dejar que tocaran a su padre, de ninguna manera. Luchó contra ellos, golpeándolos con un brazo mientras con el otro agarraba a John, quien estaba luchando al igual que él a pesar de todo su dolor. Remus estaba justo a punto de dar otro golpe cuando una cálida sensación llenó su mente, y un sentimiento de paz absoluta se apoderó de él.

Una suave voz susurró en su oreja:

_—Remus, suéltalo._

_No puedo..._

_—Si puedes —urgió la voz—. Suéltalo y nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por nada._

La propuesta sonaba tentadora, la voz era tan insistente y confiable. ¿Por qué no puedo soltarlo?, se preguntó Remus. Parecía estúpido sostenerlo, en verdad.

Fue la voz de su padre gritando su nombre lo que lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

 _—No —l_ e dijo a la voz invisible—.  _No. No. No puedo. ¡NO!_

Hubo un dolor cegador, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Peor que sus transformaciones, peor que la vez que se le desgarró toda la piel de la espalda. Era como agujas calientes tratando de entrar en su piel... infectándolo, cortándolo... y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar. Gritar y gritar y gritar, porque no se detenía. No se detenía. _¡Oh Dios, por favor, haz que se detenga! ¡Haré cualquier cosa para que se detenga!_

Y justo cuando estaba seguro de que su cabeza iba a explotar, se detuvo y el dolor inmediatamente desapareció. Remus abrió sus ojos, sin ser consciente de que los había cerrado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a John en frente de él, de alguna manera de pie entre dos mortífagos, fuertemente amarrado y amordazado.

—¡Papá! —Remus trató de moverse, pero se sintió oprimido por una fuerza invisible—. ¡Déjenlo ir!

Voldemort simuló no haberlo escuchado mientras caminaba con elegancia entre ellos.

—Verás, Remus, tengo maneras de convencer a las personas, pero al final, la elección siempre es de uno —dijo, asomando ligeramente su lengua para lamerse el labio—. El libre albedrío es muy importante cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, pero tu padre parece que siempre las tomaba por ti. No te preocupes. No le haremos daño —Voldemort sonrió con maldad, revelando una intención distinta—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar.

Remus miró a su padre, quien había dejado de luchar contra sus amarres para devolverle la mirada a su hijo, confiando en él.

—Si lo hago, ¿lo dejarán ir?

Voldemort entrelazó sus dedos.

—Eres único en tu raza, Remus, el único en tener habilidad mágica a este grado... una combinación de tu propia magia oscura y de la otra con la que naciste naturalmente como mago. Estoy seguro de que sabes eso —dijo, sin esperar una respuesta para continuar—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Remus? ¿Qué es lo que toda tu raza quiere?

 _Libertad_ , pensó Remus. Era lo todo lo que quería en ese instante.

—Libertad —repitió Voldemort como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Y tienes el potencial de otorgarle a esos hombres lobos lo que se merecen legalmente. Con lo que se supone que deben nacer, pero les es negado por los magos que se creen mortales superiores. Tú, Remus, podrías dirigirlos hacia un mejor futuro.

Lo había escuchado. Lo había escuchado mil veces y había sido creíble al principio, pero Remus había aprendido a través de pruebas y errores. Sabía que estas eran solamente palabras creadas para manipular su mente. Voldemort le estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar, lo que no era real. Sus palabras eran engañosas, de la mano con una mentira... El lobo podía olerlo y el humano podía verlo.  _Legeremancia_ , se dio cuenta Remus,  _como Dumbledore_. Voldemort estaba usándola para leer su mente, descubrir lo que realmente quería y bloquear cualquier forma de escape.

Lentamente, Remus empezó a concentrarse en cerrar sus pensamientos. Habían aprendido lo básico de la Oclumancia en séptimo año, pero Remus sabía más que cualquiera en la clase, excepto Snape, y tenía que agradecérselo a su padre.

—Serán cazados sin distinción alguna —dijo Remus con lentitud, tratando de hacer tiempo—. Mis poderes mágicos no serán suficiente contra un ejército de oficiales del Ministerio.

Voldemort parpadeó perezosamente y sonrió.

—Lo serán si tienes a Lord Voldemort a tu lado. Por lo cual, te pido que te unas a mí.

Remus se preparó para cualquier ataque que vendría mientras le respondía en una sola palabra:

— _No_.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión.

Se volvió a los mortífagos, y Remus estaba seguro de que lo iban a matar.

—Quítenle la mordaza de la boca.

La mordaza cayó al suelo y Remus casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, cuando Voldemort agitó su varita en un movimiento intenso y Remus vio más que escuchó la palabra _¡Crucio!_  formarse en sus labios.

Su padre gritando era la cosa más horrenda que había escuchado, y Remus luchó desesperadamente por liberarse del hechizo que lo inmovilizaba.

—¡Detente! —gritó con la sangre dirigiéndose a su rostro, quemándolo con ira y desesperación—. ¡Detente!

Voldemort alejó su varita y miró con enfermiza satisfacción como John trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Nunca entenderé esta... esta...  _emoción_... —dijo moviendo su mano alrededor airosamente—. ¿Cómo es que le llaman?  _Amor_ , ¿no es así? —Voldemort se rio para sí mismo, trazando patrones irrelevantes en el aire con su varita—. Dime, Remus, ¿cuándo duele más? ¿Cuándo te inflijo dolor...  _¡Crucio!_

El hechizo lo golpeó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Oh Dios! ¡No de nuevo! Su mente y cuerpo gritaban con insoportable dolor. No había sangre, pero habían puntos rojos formándose detrás de sus párpados, sus puños se cerraron hasta que sus uñas sacaron sangre de sus palmas, y sentía bilis amarga en su garganta.

Y luego se detuvo, y Remus nunca se sintió tan maravillosamente en toda su vida...

Voldemort sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Remus flaqueó.

—...¿O es más agonizante ver a un ser amado pasar por el mismo dolor?...  _¡Crucio!_

John gritó nuevamente, y resonó en los oídos de Remus como en una pesadilla que se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió un tirón de desesperación, a un puño apretar su corazón, y cuando el primer par de lágrimas empezó a salir de los ojos de su padre, Remus sintió sus propios ojos arder. Haría cualquier cosa... _cualquier cosa_  para detenerlos, siempre y cuando no lo mataran; siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver a su padre pasar por tanto dolor...

—¡Detente! —gritó Remus finalmente, con su determinación desmoronándose—. Por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Voldemort rio y guardó su varita.

—Lo que quiero, Remus, es el mundo a mis pies —dijo acercándose a Remus y rozando con los labios su oreja cuando le susurró finalmente su sentencia:— Pero de ti... sólo quiero una palabra.

—¡No te atrevas, Remus! —jadeó John pese al dolor que tenía—. Escúchame,  _maldición_. ¡No te atrevas!

Voldemort rodó los ojos con exasperación y musitó en voz baja _"¡Crucio!"_ contra las oreja de Remus.

—Todo un luchador tu viejo —dijo, disfrutando los gritos que resonaban a través de las calles.

Remus ahora estaba a punto de llorar; y cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver a su padre, el mismo hombre al que había considerado invencible, hecho un bulto que se retorcía de dolor. Dolía demasiado y por un momento se preguntó porque nadie venía a ayudarles. Estaba claro que nadie podía mantenerse dormido con todos esos gritos.

—Detente —susurró en voz baja, y se hubiera caído de rodillas si no hubiera tenido el hechizo inmovilizante—. Sólo detente, te lo suplico.

—Tu elección es simple, Remus... Blanco o negro. Si dices no, dejarás a tu padre adolorido, o incluso quizás muerto... —Voldemort bajó su varita, y Remus pudo recuperar su respiración—. Si dices que sí, prometo darte la vida que tú y tu familia siempre han deseado. Tendrás la protección de Lord Voldemort y su palabra.

Remus miró fijamente a John por un largo rato. Quería decir sí, joder, quería decir sí porque estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a otro Crucio dirigido a su padre. Sin embargo, también sabía lo decepcionado que John estaría; sabía cuánto odio le tenía a las Artes Oscuras. Más que nada, sabía que John preferiría morir antes que ver a Remus del otro lado.

—No —dijo firmemente, con la cabeza caída.

Instantáneamente, Remus se sintió caer al piso. El hechizo inmovilizante había sido retirado y su cuerpo se sentía rígido por la falta de uso.

Voldemort negó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Entonces no tengo motivos para estar aquí. Te lo mencioné antes, Remus, creo en el libre albedrío. Por mis propias reglas, esta es la parte en la que te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras. Ten en cuenta que tu derrota es inevitable cuando luchas por Dumbledore. Eres un peón en su juego, mientras que en el mío eres el rey —dijo, para después volverse hacia Greyback, quien había sido un observador inusualmente silencioso del espectáculo en todo este tiempo. Tan silencioso que Remus se había olvidado de él—. Sin embargo, amigo mío, Fenrir ha sido el más servicial conmigo, y no puedo negarle un favor. Verás, Remus; Fenrir te abrió las puertas de su mundo como un padre, como un guía, pero tú le diste la espalda.

Remus ni se molestó en escuchar a Voldemort. Los mortífagos habían dejado libre a John, y Remus se apresuró a ayudarlo antes de que se cayera y se hiciera aún más daño.

—Ahora eres una potencial amenaza para su  _noble_  trabajo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus en voz baja, soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando su padre sonrió y se colgó con fuerza de él—. Pensé que…

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —interrumpió John.

—Así que no puedo hacer más que dejarlo contigo para que decida un castigo adecuado —Voldemort sonrió sin compasión—. Adiós, Remus. Dale saludos a mi padre muerto.

Fue la última declaración la que captó la atención de Remus, y le tomó un momento registrar el verdadero significado de las palabras de Voldemort. Para entonces, Voldemort ya había desaparecido y Greyback corría hacia él. El ataque de Greyback fue tal sorpresa que Remus soltó rápidamente a su padre, tambaleándose hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Remus!

Remus gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor cuando Greyback clavó profundamente los dientes en su hombro… exactamente donde lo había mordido antes. La herida se abrió y la sangre brotó, manchando los dientes de Greyback, haciéndolo lucir incluso más demente. El viejo hombre lobo estaba  _alimentándose_  de la herida, succionando y mordiendo, y Remus lo empujó con miedo; pero él se aferraba. Se aferraba con largas uñas afiladas que se arrastraban a través de su piel, clavándose en su carne. Se aferraba a pesar de que Remus lo golpeaba y pateaba frenéticamente.

Remus pudo escuchar a su padre gritar a través de sus propios gritos, y supo mentalmente que John estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de ponerse de pie para ayudarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mi hijo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sal de encima de él! ¡Mierda! ¡Remus!

Incluso los mortífagos se quedaron de pie allí, estupefactos, mirando con enfermiza fascinación como Fenrir lo desgarraba como un animal. Los ojos de Remus rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza por el dolor y sólo a través de esa confusión se dio cuenta que uno de los mortífagos lo estaba mirando con fijeza. Sus ojos se cruzaron con unos negros brillantes, llenos de disgusto y apatía, y Remus sabía que los había visto antes; pero su mente estaba demasiado atrapada en el dolor, mientras que Fenrir lo agarraba con fiereza y se comía su carne.

Remus gritaba y gritaba, estaba casi a punto de dejar de luchar cuando se sintió atraído por una fuerza más grande, las uñas de Fenrir dejando largos cortes sobre su piel en el proceso. Se encontró con la oscura e intensa mirada del conocido mortífago antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. Por segunda vez en ese día, la cabeza de Remus colisionó contra una pared, seguido de un crujido enfermante. Cayó al piso con tal impacto que estaba seguro de que se había roto una costilla. Podía sentir una humedad fría arrastrándose por su cabello y cuello, podía incluso escuchar el sonido de la sangre goteando al piso.

No quería moverse, incluso no podía si quería. Solamente quería morirse. Morir y terminar todo ahora.

—Eso es suficiente, Greyback —dijo una voz fría, y Remus supo que pertenecía a  _ese_  mortífago, porque como sus ojos, su voz también le resultó familiar. Trató de recordar, pero dolía demasiado, y se detuvo, sintiéndose desorientado y confundido—. Tus exhibiciones son asquerosas e inútiles. Es bien sabido que la magia puede causar mucho más dolor.

Remus abrió sus ojos, pero sólo vio un tornado de colores que se difuminaba. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de enfocarse. El mundo se enderezó por un momento y Remus vio al mortífago alzar su varita, y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. No creía poder sobrevivir a otro  _Crucio,_  pero se preparó para él. Quizás esta vez tendría suerte, quizás esta vez el dolor lo mataría _._

_—¡Crucio!_

Esperó pacientemente a que el dolor llegara, pero nada sucedió. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, confundido, y se encontró con los ojos azules de su padre.

—Remus —jadeó John. ¿Su padre había recibido el golpe en su lugar?—. Remus, necesito tu ayuda… —John alzó la mirada y Remus vio los contornos de un débil  _Protejo_ alrededor de ellos, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener fuera lo peor del hechizo—. Remus, ¿puedes escucharme?

Remus miró como el escudo de protección brillaba cuando otro  _Crucio_  lo golpeó, y a pesar de su aturdimiento, sabía que esto era un engaño. John estaba demasiado débil como para realizar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte que reflejara por completo un hechizo, especialmente si este tenía una fuerte intención de causar dolor. Ese mortifago los estaba ayudando, dándoles tiempo y usando su  _Protejo_  como excusa para no hacerles daño.

—¡Remus, concéntrate! —dijo su padre sacudiendo sus hombros, y el mundo entero de Remus salió de su eje—. Voy a combinar mi magia con la tuya para pedir ayuda, ¿está bien? Dame tu mano.

Entendiendo a medias, Remus dejó que su padre sostuviera sus dos manos con fuerza. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más inestables ahora, su visión enfocaba y desenfocaba. Hubo una ligera sensación de tirón en el medio de su pecho, y Remus estaba a punto de dejar que sus párpados cayeran por el agotamiento cuando sintió dolor. No era tan malo como el  _Crucio_ , pero era igual de insoportable. Sintió como si su alma estuviera siendo sacada de su cuerpo mediante un gancho y un hilo, y trató de tirar sus manos hacia atrás, pero John mantuvo su agarre firme.

—Papá, me duele —gritó casi infantilmente, aún luchando por liberarse. ¿Por qué su padre también lo estaba hiriendo? ¿Qué hizo mal?

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dijo John, dándole un fuerte apretón a sus manos, consolándolo—. Acabará pronto, pero antes ¿le puedes hacer a tu viejo un favor? ¿Puedes pensar en recuerdos felices? ¿Puedes hacer eso, amigo? Tantos como quieras.

No era difícil pensar en recuerdos felices, en realidad no. Su mente ya estaba recordando al azar; cambiando de recuerdo en recuerdo. Ya había perdido el control de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, o al menos eso creía, ¿pero qué sabía él? Quizás nunca tuvo control de su cuerpo en primer lugar. ¿Quizás este no era su cuerpo? ¿Era posible tener tu mente en un lugar y tu cuerpo en otro?

—¡Remus, por favor!

La mente de Remus ahora estaba reproduciendo una película, pero estaba horriblemente editada. No había ningún orden en absoluto. Cambiaba de pasado a presente, a veces incluso a futuro, o al menos, lo que él soñaba a veces como el futuro. Lo de ellos nunca sucedería, su mente se lo había dicho muchas veces.

_Vio la primera vez que montó una bicicleta sin caerse._

_Sirius abrazándolo después de tener sexo, acariciando su cabello con cariño, y colocando suaves beso en su frente._

_Él y su padre comprando suministros para su primer año en Hogwarts._

_Los merodeadores volviendo de sus formas de animago… Colagusano, Cornamenta, Canuto y él… Lunático. Le gustaba ese nombre, aunque nunca lo admitiría._

_Morder una de las galletas de chispas de chocolate de su madre después de una agotadora transformación. Eran sus favoritas._

—Remus, dilo conmigo, ¿está bien?  _Expecto Patronum._

_La tía Nash pretendiendo regañar las escaleras después de haberse caído de ellas y rasparse las rodillas. Ella siempre lo hacía reír, y él la amaba mucho, incluso a pesar de que estuviera un poco loca._

_James y Peter diciéndole a Remus que no les importaba que fuera un hombre lobo._

—¡Remus! ¡Necesito que te concentres!

_Remus con seis años y recién volviendo del hospital, y papá siempre se encontraba gritando. No gritándole, pero gritando sobre él, y Remus odiaba eso._

—Remus —John estaba apretando sus manos dolorosamente ahora, y Remus parpadeó.

Se encontró nuevamente en el duro pavimento, y el rostro surcado de suciedad de su padre desaparecía y volvía aparecer. Su padre necesitaba ayuda, concluyó. Remus le ayudaría, eso es lo que haría.

— _Expecto Patronum —_ gritaron al mismo tiempo, y dolió tanto que no quería intentarlo de nuevo.

John le obligó a repetirlo una y otra vez, y con cada conjuro, el mundo de Remus se volvía cada vez más oscuro. El dolor no había disminuido, pero de repente ya no tenía más energía como para que le importara. No quería seguir haciendo esto, y deseaba que simplemente detenerse. Su cabeza se sentía aturdida, se negaba a trabajar; su cuerpo ya se había apagado hace un largo rato bajo tanta presión.

— _Expecto Patronum._

La pequeña visión que tenía desapareció por completo, y una pequeña burbuja de pánico brotó en su pecho cuando la ceguera lo tomó por completo.

—Papá, no puedo ver… —Remus ya no quería hablar más. Le tomaba mucho esfuerzo. Sólo respirar parecía una gran hazaña ahora.

Una de las manos de su padre soltó la suya y acarició el sudor y sangre de su cabello.

—Sólo una vez más, y te lo prometo, se acabará. Sólo una vez más, por favor.

Remus quiso asentir, pero se rindió cuando su cuello se negó a obedecer a su cerebro. Respiró hondo y reunió hasta la última parte de su fuerza.

_—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Dolor, dolor insoportable, y Remus hubiera gritado si le hubiera quedado algo de fuerza en él. Podía sentir a su consciencia yéndose, y se esforzó en tomar control sobre ella. Su padre necesitaba su ayuda, y él quería ayudarle. Quería protegerlo tanto, pero ni siquiera podía ver, ni comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Papá —susurró, cada palabra costándole el aliento—. No puedo...

John soltó sus manos y lo acercó hasta que la cabeza de Remus se encontró descansando en su pecho.

—Lo sé. Está bien... se acabó.

Habían manos acariciando su cabellera; un cálido consuelo que lo hacía sentir adormilado.

—Duerme si lo necesitas. Estoy aquí, compañero, estoy aquí.

Remus se rindió a los suaves susurros de su padre, y dejó que su consciencia se fuera. La última cosa que sintió fue un ligero roce de plumas contra su mejilla.


	28. Percepción

_**Primera patrulla callejera, 1979** _

James pateó una lata vacía a través de la calle, suspirando irritadamente. Esto no era para nada su idea de una misión, patrulla o no. Había esperado un poco más de emoción, quizás un par de tipos malos (ladrones, bandidos, secuestradores, cualquier cosa). Después de todo, estaba junto a Alastor Moody, el hombre que todos los mortífagos y un par de oficiales del Ministerio querían fuera de su camino. Desafortunadamente, Moody incluso lograba espantar a las ardillas del jardín que James había estado esperando lanzar sobre ellos, con su incesante charla sobre…

—¡Vigilancia constante, chico! —exclamó Moody, con su ojo azul moviéndose rápidamente—. ¡Eso es lo que le digo a tu amigo, Black, y a los otros alumnos!

James recitó para sus adentros las siguientes líneas del discurso de Moody. Lo había escuchado, por lo menos, cinco veces en la misma hora.

—El enemigo no conoce límites. Atacará a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar y momento.

James rodó sus ojos. Miró la luna, y sonrió. En dos días iba a haber luna llena, e iban a dejar a Lunático a la intemperie por primera vez, en vez de estar en ese sótano viejo y sucio del edificio, donde Lunático siempre se hacía daño a sí mismo. Habían descubierto una bonita y desolada área a las afueras de la ciudad que era perfecta para un hombre lobo… abierta y cerca a la naturaleza.

—¿Por qué? Recuerdo mi primer día de trabajo. Estaba…

De repente, los ojos de James divisaron algo plateado en el cielo, y alzó su varita para tener una mejor visión. ¿Parecía una especie de ave? ¿Un halcón, tal vez?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James, más para sí mismo que para Moody. Nunca había visto un ave como esa.

Moody detuvo su discurso y siguió la mirada de James. Al instante, se puso delante del chico de cabellos negros, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier daño. James gruñó, frustrado, pero no dijo nada, y mantuvo su varita preparada. El ave no se veía peligrosa de ninguna forma, pero usualmente eran las cosas más pacíficas las que se volvían las más letales.

—Es un Patronus —susurró Moody cuando el ave se acercó. Estiró su brazo derecho, permitiendo que las relucientes garras blancas se envolvieran alrededor de él.

Era un halcón, reconoció James. Recordó sus rasgos por una clase de Estudios Muggles. Era la cosa más hermosa que había en su vida… Elegantes plumas de plata que brillaban de manera más pura que la luna, ojos agudos y atentos, y la estatura majestuosa de un verdadero cazador. Pero ni bien su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar en el oído de Moody, James notó que estaba tintineando, desapareciendo y apareciendo en ciertos lugares. Quien sea que lo hubiera producido o no había usado un recuerdo feliz o no era capaz de estabilizar bien su magia.

El ojo de Moody dio vueltas peligrosamente en su cuenca y el agarre en su varita se tensó, y tan pronto y como el halcón terminó el mensaje se disolvió en el aire nocturno.

—¡Potter! —gruñó—. ¡A la 15! ¡Ahora!

Los ojos de James se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No es allí donde...

Pero Moody ya se había desaparecido, y James no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró tanto como pudo, tratando de calmar el pánico que lentamente estaba apareciendo en su garganta. Se apareció en una calle poco iluminada, con un fuerte "crack" y un inesperado ruido debajo de sus pies. Miró hacia abajo para ver los restos de lo que parecían ser dos varitas destruidas en pedazos debajo de su pie derecho; y con una sensación nauseabunda se dio cuenta que una de ellas… la granate oscura… era la de Remus.

Escuchó a Moody gritar furiosamente.

—¡Los hijos de puta escaparon!

Había una especie de cúpula a unas cuadras de distancia, al parecer estaba hecha del mismo material plateado que el del Patronus. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, James corrió hacia ella; y su varita iluminada reveló a dos figuras caídas debajo. El escudo parecía estar desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba, y no fue hasta que chocó contra él con fuerza que se dio cuenta que era un _Protego_  bastante transparente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sr. Lupin!

John Lupin estaba tendido sobre su estómago, con su hijo parcialmente protegido debajo de él. El rostro de Remus estaba apoyado firmemente en el pecho de su padre, quien tenía un protector brazo envuelto alrededor de él. Ambas cabelleras manchadas con sangre estaban en el suelo, cubriendo gran parte de sus rostros, haciendo imposible para James saber si estaban conscientes, o incluso, con vida.

_¿Respiraban? Oh Dios, ¿Remus respiraba?_

James colocó sus palmas sobre el  _Protego,_ la magia sosteniéndolo crepitó peligrosamente donde su piel hizo contacto. El escudo en sí era débil, pero lo suficientemente estable como para mantener a alguien fuera.

—¡Sr. Lupin, baje su escudo!

No hubo respuesta, y James golpeó desesperadamente con sus puños el escudo, logrando que salieran chispas doradas.

—¡Sr. Lupin!

Hubo un ligero movimiento cuando John Lupin movió sus hombros para mirar hacia arriba, y James casi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sr. Lupin, su… ¡Aaaaah! —James gritó horrorizado cuando el rostro del Sr. Lupin se alzó para verlo. Los iris de los ojos de John se habían vuelto blancos, casi plateados, y se distinguían de la parte blanca de sus ojos sólo por el borde azul oscuro alrededor de ellos.

—¡Oh, Merlín!

James pudo oír pasos corriendo hacia él; Moody, sin duda alguna, probablemente esperando problemas después de escuchar su grito. James hizo a un lado su terror y trató de mirar a los ojos del señor Lupin sin que la bilis subiera a su garganta.

—Sr. Lupin, baje su  _Protego_  —dijo James, con su corazón tratando de hacer agujeros en su pecho.

Pero John no parecía reconocerlo en absoluto. De hecho, estaba mirando directamente a James. ¿Podría verlo? A excepción del ligero movimiento de su pecho, John casi no parecía moverse.

—¡Potter! ¡Baja ese escudo! ¡Pueden estar muriendo allí dentro! —gruñó Moody, con su pata de palo haciendo un eco estrepitoso en la silenciosa calle.

James se alejó de la mirada vacía de John Lupin.

—No puedo —respondió con desesperación, poniendo su mano sobre la varita de Moody—. ¡Están usando magia sin varita! ¡Si lo bajo, los lastimaré!

Moody tocó el escudo con un dedo calloso, y observó el arcoiris de colores que aparecían bajo la presión.

—Hijo de puta…

Su ojo falso rodó por su propia voluntad, inspeccionado el escudo y sus alrededores.

—No es uniforme, es más delgado en ciertas partes… en la parte posterior… —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. El escudo es más débil allí. Tal vez podamos entrar por allí.

James asintió y caminó alrededor de la circunferencia del escudo con sus palmas presionadas firmemente contra la superficie. Pudo ver una de las piernas de Remus doblada en un ángulo extraño debajo del Sr. Lupin, y apresuró el paso. Fiel a su palabra, había una brecha en el escudo, y James sintió que se deslizaba a través de él con facilidad. Ojoloco Moody lo siguió inmediatamente.

—Yo llevaré a John —gruñó Moody, mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de los del Sr. Lupin y lo levantaba del suelo. Un suave gemido de dolor salió de los labios de John y sus ojos se cerraron, para alivio de James.

—Tú lleva al cachorro. A San Mungo, y no pierdas tiempo.

James asintió, distrayéndose sólo por un momento cuando el  _Protego_  brilló inestablemente, y luego desapareció por completo. Se arrodilló y acercó a Remus contra él. Estaba inusualmente ligero, se dio cuenta James. ¿Siempre había sido así? James no tenía tiempo para preocuparse en que cada centímetro del rostro de Remus estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad, o en como cada aliento que daba rechinaba… no había tiempo alguno. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y se apareció.

Cuando llegó a San Mungo, ya había un grupo de cinco medimagas atendiendo al Sr. Lupin, revisando su pulso y otros signos vitales mientras lo levitaban hacia lo que James supuso que era la sala de cuidados intensivos.

—Voy a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Moody antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "crack".

A James no podía importarle menos a donde iba Moody; la vida de su amigo estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente a medida que estaba allí.

—¿Puede alguien ayudarme? —gritó James desesperadamente, con sus ojos dando vueltas alrededor buscando ayuda. Acercó a Remus más cerca a él, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su amigo amenazaba con deslizarse de entre sus brazos—. ¡Rápido! —gritó, a pesar de que ya podía ver a dos medimagas corriendo hacia él.

Una de las medimagas, la más regordeta, hizo a un lado el cabello enmarañado de su cuello para revisarle el pulso y se congeló al instante.

—Señor, su amigo es un hombre lobo —indicó, tocado el código de registro en la parte posterior del cuello de Remus. James se quedó mirando; el código estaba escondido tan a menudo debajo de la larga cabellera de Remus que James había incluso olvidado que existía.

—Ya sé que es un hombre lobo —dijo James con la garganta seca. Podía sentir un flujo constante de humedad empapando su camisa, donde la cabeza de Remus descansaba; y no tenía que bajar la mirada para saber que era sangre—. Pero fue ataca…

—¿Tiene sus formularios, señor? —interrumpió la medimaga, con el tono de voz más duro que antes.

James podía sentir el corazón de Remus ralentizarse contra su pecho, y el suyo se hizo más rápido por el pánico y desesperación.

—No, no tengo ningún formulario. Por favor, acabo de llegar, y él fue atacado y yo…

La medimaga alzó una mano para hacerlo callar.

—Señor, necesito sus formularios. Es un procedimiento médico estándar. No se nos permite tratar a criaturas mágicas peligrosas sin esos.

James no sabía de qué formularios estaban hablando. No sabía qué formularios necesitaba Remus para salvar su vida. Oh, Dios, incluso si se aparecía al apartamento de Sirius para conseguirlos, nunca llegaría a tiempo. ¿Y si lo dejaban morir allí? No podían. Seguramente tenían una mejor comprensión de la vida que eso.

—Los traeré, lo juró. ¿Pueden atenderlo?... No sé cuánto tiempo ha estado así. Iré a su casa y les traeré lo que sea que necesite. Por favor…

La enfermera cerró sus ojos con frustración, claramente no estaba interesada en la explicación de James.

—Señor, comprendo su situación, pero no podemos romper las reglas del Ministerio. El hospital puede tener problemas…

—¡NO ME INTERESA! —gritó James de repente, incapaz de creer que es lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¡ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE! ¡¿COMPRENDES ESO?! —Su voz se quebró y sostuvo a Remus con más fuerza, rezándole a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran,  _por favor, ayúdenlo._

—¡ESTÁ MURIENDO! ¡Y TÚ ESTÁS DEJANDO QUE SE MUERA!

La medimaga retrocedió con cautela.

—Señor, por favor, cálmese…

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —interrumpió otra voz, y James pudo ver a un sanador caminar a través de la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de ellos. La multitud simplemente veía pero no hacía nada, no decía nada, y no ofrecía ayuda en absoluto. Sólo veía como un hombre completamente inocente se desangraba hasta la muerte en el piso del hospital.

La medimaga se volvió hacia el sanador.

—El paciente es un hombre lobo, sanador Greene, y como usted bien sabe, no podemos atenderlo sin…

Greene le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Llévalo a la sala diez. Empieza a trabajar con hechizos superficiales… detén la hemorragia. Nos vemos allí en un minuto.

—Pero el hospital…

Greene se volvió hacia ella, con sus ojos mirándola con una intensidad ardiente.

—Yo tomo las decisiones aquí, querida, y si no sigues mis órdenes,  _haré_ un  _informe_ sobre _ti._

La medimaga se quedó en silencio. Hizo un gesto para que un par más la ayudaran, y juntos de mala gana apartaron a Remus de James y lo levitaron. James observó en silencio, diciéndole a su corazón que las cosas estarían bien ahora. Remus iba a estar bien… iba a vivir y este sanador les había ayudado. Les había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo, y por aquello, James estaba eternamente agradecido.

—¿Eres familiar?

James se sobresaltó ante la pregunta del sanador, pero asintió firmemente.

Greene lo observó seriamente, pero convencido.

—Necesito que contactes a Natasha Lupin inmediatamente. Dile que Remus está en San Mungo y que necesita contactarse con Lionel White. Ella sabrá de qué estás hablando.

James escuchó sin decir nada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en preguntar cómo es que el sanador conocía a Remus o a su tía.

—Usa la chimenea del segundo piso. Estará libre a esta hora.

Greene se volvió para irse, pero James lo detuvo por el hombro para hacerle una última pregunta.

—¿Remus estará bien?

Greene sonrió.

—Los Lupin son una estirpe fuerte. Estoy seguro que se pondrá bien.

James asintió, pero no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver al sanador Greene dirigirse a la sala diez. En cambio, corrió al segundo piso y usó los polvos flu para ir a la cabaña de los Lupin. Hoy la suerte estaba de su lado, porque encontró a Natasha Lupin tomando té junto a la madre de Remus; y contó los eventos que sucedieron en el día y las instrucciones del sanador con precisión. Natasha le dijo que ella se haría cargo de lo demás, mientras que la Sra. Lupin rompió en un llanto silencioso, agradeciéndole profusamente, y preguntándole frenéticamente si todos estaban bien, y si podía ir a verlos ahora. James tenía muy pocas palabras de consuelo.

Para cuando había terminado, James estaba completamente sin energía y sin voluntad para repetir lo mismo nuevamente a Sirius y Peter. Así que, en lugar de ello, les envío a ambos una lechuza, de alguna forma se las arregló para escribir sólo cinco palabras:  _Remus está en San Mungo._

Por los siguientes quince minutos, James se sentó en la fría y dura banca afuera de la sala diez, con el rostro entre sus manos y una oración en sus labios. Aún le costaba creer todo lo que había sucedido. Había sido la primera misión. La primera misión y ya estaban siendo atacados. La comprensión de que la Orden podría no ser siempre emoción y aventura estaba empezando a hundirlo, y James encontró difícil creer que sus ideas habían sido tan juveniles. ¿Realmente había pensado que Voldemort era un juego? ¿Que todo por lo que la Orden luchaba era para tomárselo a la ligera?

Y Remus…

 _Oh Dios,_  pensó que Remus iba a morir. En ese pequeño momento, en el que James sostenía a su mejor amigo en brazos, y estaban negándose a tratarlo, él estuvo seguro de que Remus iba a morir. El hombre lobo les había contado sobre sus sufrimientos, las reglas del Ministerio, y James sabía muchas de ellas por haber pasado largas horas de investigación en la biblioteca de la escuela; pero nunca había pensado que resultarían en  _esto._  Que serían capaces de renunciar por completo a una vida inocente por un par de putas palabras escritas en un papel. Se habían referido a él como a "un", como a una cosa. James había visto la expresión de la medimaga… su rostro lleno de indiferencia y desprecio.

Hubo una sensación húmeda en las esquinas de sus ojos, y James empujó la palma de sus manos contra ellas. La imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Remus estaba grabada en la parte posterior de su mente, y desesperadamente trató de olvidarla. Sollozó, y limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Cornamenta?

James alzó la mirada para ver a Sirius mirándolo fijamente y jadeando, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino para llegar allí. Los ojos de Sirius se movieron de su rostro hasta su camisa y se quedaron allí, viendo la enorme mancha de sangre con horror.

—¿Él está bien? ¿Está bien? —dijo Sirius con voz rasposa y con la mirada aún fija en la camisa de James. Su aliento pareció acelerarse—. Por favor, dime que está bien.

James asintió, incapaz de decir nada por temor a que la presa que retenía el llanto dentro de él se rompiera.

—¡Oh, Merlín!

Sirius atrajo a James en un fuerte abrazo, jadeando contra su cuello de manera pesada y aferrándose a la parte posterior de su camisa.

—Gracias —jadeó—. Muchas gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Pensé que iba a morir —susurró James, finalmente encontrando su voz. Presionó sus ojos contra los hombros de Sirius, avergonzado, mientras dejaba una pequeña parte mojada en la camisa de su amigo. Pero Sirius no tenía idea. No había visto a Remus de la forma que James lo había visto. No había estado allí, sosteniendo a Remus mientras que todo el mundo estaba demasiado asustado para incluso acercarse a ellos. No había estado allí. No sabía nada.

—No digas eso —susurró Sirius, soltando a James y sentándose al lado de donde James había estado sentado—. Cuéntame qué sucedió.

James negó con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Sirius.

—Tal vez después.

James dudaba en si podría contarlo en un futuro cercano.

Sirius lo miró por un rato y luego asintió. No hizo más preguntas después de aquello, y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sanador Greene se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**XxxxX**

Remus podía oír la voz de Sirius en algún lugar cercano, y sonrió. En realidad, no se sentía con ganas de abrir los ojos; sentía que aquello iba a doler demasiado. Ya había un latido constante en la parte trasera de su cabeza que realmente no apreciaba, especialmente porque la transformación no sería sino hasta en un par de días. Quizás Sirius se acostaría a su lado y acariciaría su cabello, reconfortándolo, como siempre hacía cuando Remus se negaba a levantarse. Otra sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante el pensamiento, y se volvió hacia su lado para acurrucarse más profundamente en la almohada.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron por el dolor, y a penas pudo amortiguar el quejido que escapó de sus labios. Vio rojo detrás de sus párpados y su cerebro le gritaba que se moviera, pero no podía porque dolería incluso más si lo hacía.

—¡Remus!

Sintió las manos de Sirius en sus costados, acomodándolo lentamente en su espalda de nuevo. Remus abrió sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con la expresión de ansiedad de Sirius.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Remus gimió y enterró su rostro en la camiseta de Sirius.

—Como si hubiera sido atropellado por un bus.

—Eso es bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que has pasado —dijo otra voz, y Remus alzó la mirada de la camiseta de Sirius para ver al sanador que estaba al lado de su cama—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi, Remus. No espero que me recuerdes, soy…

—El sanador Greene —dijo Remus con una sonrisa, recordando San Mungo después de su primera mordida—. Mi padre rompió un par de tus dientes y mi tía amenazó con mandarte al infierno y traerte de vuelta. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?

Greene sonrió con vergüenza.

—Bueno, era un poco tonto e insensible en ese entonces. No los culpo por completo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros un poco—. Siempre fuiste un milagro, incluso ahora.

Remus frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, observando las paredes blancas y el olor a limpio y antiséptico.

—¿Cómo acabé aquí?

—James y Moody te trajeron aquí después de que recibieron tu Patronus —respondió Sirius lentamente.

Remus recordó el suave roce de plumas contra él y se estremeció cuando el resto de los eventos de esa noche empezaron a mostrarse como imágenes ante sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Sirius deslizarse contra la suya por debajo de las sábanas. Decía,  _me preocupé por ti_ , y Remus le dio un apretón en consuelo, a pesar de que se sentía un poco inquieto.

—James y Peter están en la confitería con tu madre —susurró Sirius—. Querrán visitarte tan pronto sepan que ya estás despierto.

Remus asintió, pero se tensó inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano del sanador Green en su muñeca.

—Voy a tener que revisar tu pulso, Remus. Estuviste muy mal cuando te trajeron.

Remus no escuchó mucho de lo que dijo Greene, no en realidad. Estaba concentrándose demasiado en los dedos sobre su muñeca y en el pánico que lentamente estaba creciendo dentro suyo al verlo.

—Costillas rotas, pierna dislocada, lesión en la cabeza…

¿Por qué lo estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza? ¿Quería lastimarlo? ¿Bloquear su pulso? ¿Moverse hacia su cuello y estrangularlo?; Remus vio imágenes de su propia sangre cubriendo el suelo, filtrándose por su camiseta…

—Sr. Black, como compañero de piso, quiero que te asegures de que Remus no haga ningún tipo de magia por una semana o más. Ni siquiera simples hechizos de limpieza.

La respiración de Remus se aceleró y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético. Su mente estaba gritándole que se moviera. Que se  _moviera_  y  _corriera._   _Que corriera_  antes de que esas manos lo hirieran.  _Que corriera_ antes de que presionaran una varita contra él y lo amenazaran con matarlo. Que luchara, que rasguñara, que rompiera antes de que pudieran hacerle  _cualquier cosa._

—Necesita tiempo para recuperar su magia. Ahora mismo, incluso un  _Lumos_  podría dejarlo sin energía.

Remus apretó la mano de Sirius de manera dolorosa. ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo nada? ¿Estaba él dentro de esto también? ¿Ambos estaban tratando de acorralarlo, encadenarlo a la cama, o encerrarlo en este cuarto blanco para siempre? Los músculos de su muñeca latían debajo de los dedos de Greene, y Remus ansiaba con alejarse, pero el miedo lo mantenía quieto. El miedo de que es lo que pasaría  _si se movía…_

—Remus, ¿estás bien?

Remus alzó la mirada para ver los azules ojos del sanador Greene clavándose en él. Trató de asentir, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron destellos de la noche anterior… máscaras blancas, ojos rojos, dientes afilados. La cicatriz en su cuello, ahora fresca, latió débilmente. ¿Estaba sangrando? Greene lo miró inquisitivamente y siguió su mirada cuando Remus volvió mirar hacia la muñeca que le estaba sosteniendo. El sanador inmediatamente dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran como si comprendiera, y Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Sirius, sacudiéndolo ligeramente del hombro.

Remus miró a Sirius y sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Está bien?

Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia el sanador Greene, evitando mirar a Remus. Greene se aclaró la garganta y miró el portapapeles que había estado cargando.

—Tu padre se rompió la espalda, Remus. Aparte de eso, no tenía realmente otra herida física mayor.

Remus asintió.

—Lo sé. Los morti…

Se detuvo. La Orden era un grupo privado. No creía que sería prudente decir información sobre el ataque.

—Pero si no estoy equivocado, usó magia sin varita para producir un Patronus y un  _Protego._

¿Le estaba permitido a Greene saber tantos detalles sobre el ataque? Remus se encontró con los ojos de Sirius de manera inquisitiva y fue respondido con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Greene se sentó a los pies de la cama de Remus.

—La magia sin varita es muy complicada, Remus. La capacidad de realizarla, crece con la edad, pero a veces, incluso los magos tan viejos como Dumbledore tienen problemas con ella.

Greene se encogió incómodamente bajo la mirada inquisidora de Remus.

—Verás, cuando un mago usa su varita, está combinando y canalizando su magia a través del núcleo de su varita, lo cual básicamente actúa como un neutralizador entre el hechizo ejecutado y la magia usada. Pero sin varita, el hechizo drena la magia del cuerpo para ser realmente efectiva.

Remus recordó aquella sensación dolorosa cuando su padre había entrelazado sus manos.

—Papá también usó magia de sangre. Combinó su magia con la mía, lo recuerdo.

—Sólo para el Patronus, Lunático —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Greene asintió.

—Es por eso que te sientes tan débil ahora. Siempre ten en cuenta, que la magia en la sangre de un mago es lo que lo mantiene vivo, incluso después de que sus contrapartes muggles se hubieran ido. Estuviste cerca, Remus. Si te hubieran encontrado quince minutos más tarde, no estarías aquí ahora mismo.

Remus tragó saliva. Ya se había dado cuenta. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho, cuando vio sus expresiones, pero lo había evitado, quizás incluso había intentado negarlo.

—El  _Protego_  usó los últimos vestigios de la magia de tu padre, Remus. Estaba muerto cuando llegó a San Mungo.

Remus no hablo, no se movió, no lloró; de hecho, no hizo absolutamente nada. Vagamente escuchó como el sanador Greene salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sirius puede que estuviera hablándole, Remus no lo sabía. Sintió como su amigo se acostaba a su lado debajo de las sábanas y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. De alguna forma, aquello ya no parecía reconfortante.


	29. Funeral para un amigo

_**Funeral de John Lupin, 1979** _

Sirius observó a Remus consolar a su madre y tía con suaves caricias desde un par de asientos detrás suyo. Remus no hablaba mucho; Sirius dudaba que supiera que decir, pero hubieron ocasiones donde Sirius vio sus labios formar un " _está bien_ " y " _lo siento_ ", pero sobre todo, " _estoy aquí_ ".

Delilah Lupin parecía haberse tomado la muerte de su esposo de la manera más difícil entre todos los Lupin. Había estado llorando desde el comienzo del funeral —quizás desde antes, Sirius no podía saberlo—, y sólo se tranquilizó ligeramente cuando Remus se había levantado sin palabra alguna de su asiento al lado de Sirius y sentado con ella en cambio.

Nunca permitió que ella lo tocara.

— _Debo informarte, Sr. Black, que Remus puede que sufra de estrés postraumático. No estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero la forma en que reaccionó a… —el sanador Greene negó con la cabeza—. Puede que necesite ayuda, no puedo confirmarlo todavía._

_Sirius miró al sanador Greene con evidente confusión en sus ojos._

— _No estoy seguro de haber comprendido._

— _Bueno, probablemente va a reaccionar un poco violento a cualquier cosa que le recuerde los eventos de la noche anterior. Puede ser cualquier cosa… una varita, quizás ciertas imágenes o situaciones, incluso el mismo toque._

— _¿Tocarlo?_

_El sanador Greene asintió solemnemente._

— _Cuando estaba tomándole el pulso… No creo que te diste cuenta, pero estaba teniendo una gran ruptura en ese momento._

_No, Sirius no se había dado cuenta en absoluto._

— _Puede que sea sólo con desconocidos o con personas con las que no está familiarizado, como yo o quizás una medimaga. Puede que no reaccione así contigo o con cualquier otro amigo, o su madre. No puedo confirmarlo aún… sólo nos queda esperar y observar._

_Sirius asintió como si hubiera comprendido, pero su cerebro de pronto se estaba sintiendo abrumado._

— _¿Qué me sugieres que haga?_

_El sanador Greene se quedó pensativo por un momento._

— _Puede que quiera estar a cargo de ciertas cosas para sentir que tiene el control… déjalo. Muéstrale que puede confiar en ti —dijo, mientras las líneas de expresión de su frente se hacían más profundas—. Intenta presentarle lugares públicos o concurridos poco a poco, hasta que se sienta a salvo entre ellos. Si el trauma es leve, se curará por sí mismo. Si no, puede que tengas que volver a traerlo aquí._

—Es tan valiente —dijo de repente Peter, sacando a Sirius de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos, Sirius y James, se volvieron a ver a Peter, quien aún seguía mirando a Remus con temor y con una expresión que Sirius pensó que se parecía mucho a la culpa. O quizás era lástima. Sirius no podía saberlo con seguridad cuando se trataba de su pequeño amigo.

Peter desvió la mirada.

—Quiero decir, si me hubiera pasado a mí, estaría completamente roto. N-no podría haber sido capaz siquiera de estar de pie allí de esa forma…

Sirius bajo la mirada a sus zapatos, mirando fijamente una pizca de suciedad a un lado.

Remus  _era_  valiente, la persona más valiente que había conocido. Después de escuchar las noticias de la muerte de su padre, Remus no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Fue preocupante al principio, el shock en silencio por el que había pasado; el rostro sin expresión que se había establecido por casi cuatro horas. Aún así, cuando su madre y tía fueron a visitarlo, Remus se había recuperado y de inmediato empezó a hacerse cargo de la situación; insistiendo que lo dejaran irse del hospital para empezar a arreglar lo del funeral. Cuando los merodeadores ofrecieron su ayuda, la rechazó, y tomando el consejo del doctor, le permitieron que se manejara por su cuenta.

Lily pensó que era porque Remus necesitaba una especie de cierre. James pensó que era porque Remus se culpaba a sí mismo de la situación. Peter pensó que Remus era una especie de héroe que había sobrevivido con el cuerpo y mente sano. ¿Sirius? Sirius no sabía qué pensar; en gran parte, pensó que Remus era impredecible.

—Está haciendo lo que cree que debe hacer —dijo James lentamente, observando a Remus por el rabillo de sus ojos con una mezcla de simpatía y respeto—. Su tía y madre… ellas no pueden hacer nada, no ahora mismo… así que se hizo cargo…

_Después de la conversación que Sirius tuvo con el sanador Greene, se volvió, como si fuera posible, mucho más observador con Remus. Hasta ahora, nunca notó cómo reaccionaba Remus ante la gente a su alrededor o algo en particular. Había estado demasiado preocupado por la calma de Remus y desconfiado de su falta significativa de reacciones._

_Remus no tenía problemas con las multitudes en general, al menos nada que Sirius pudiera notar. Casi era él mismo; quizás un poco más callado. No hablaba al menos que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, Sirius sí había notado que a Remus no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Había notado como la respiración de Remus se había acelerado cuando James lo acercó para abrazarlo; como sus ojos se habían cerrado como si estuviera tratando de hallar una manera de escapar cuando su madre se había acercado demasiado; cómo sus puños se abrían y cerraban como si batallara con él mismo sobre si debía atacar o no cuando Peter lo golpeó en la espalda con simpatía. Sus reacciones eran tan obvias que Sirius se sorprendió de no haberlas notado antes._

_Aún así, cuando Sirius había acariciado el cabello de Remus sin pensarlo, y lo había acercado para abrazarlo ligeramente, Remus no actuó en absoluto fuera de lo normal._

—¿Remus se quedará con su madre esta noche? —preguntó James, tratando de llevar la conversación a un tono más ligero.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No hemos hablado sobre eso.

James suspiró.

—¿Ha hablado siquiera?

Sirius tragó saliva.

—Más que las habituales cortesías, no, pero Greene dijo que no es un shock o algo por el estilo. Él está decidiendo no hablar porque no quiere hacerlo.

—¿Es eso mejor?

—No.

_Le tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo para que Sirius finalmente descubriera porque era la única persona con la que Remus no reaccionaba negativamente._

_Remus podía_ _**sentirlo.** _

_Remus sabía cuando Sirius se acercaba; sabía cuando Sirius estaba en la habitación; sabía cuando Sirius iba a tocarlo. Era algo que Sirius nunca fue capaz de comprenderlo por completo, y Remus nunca había sido capaz de explicarlo. Era simplemente un tipo de vínculo especial que ambos compartían, algo sagrado, si es que se ve de forma romántica._

_Sirius no le contó a nadie sobre ello. De alguna forma, dudaba de que serían capaces de comprenderlo._

Escucharon el sordo golpeteo de la pata de palo de Moody, antes que su voz.

—Potter, Black —gruñó detrás de ellos. Miró a su alrededor con sospecha antes de inclinarse más cerca a sus oídos—. Necesito hombres en el lugar.

—Nos reportaremos mañana en la mañana.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Potter, pero te necesito ahora.

—No —dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo—. Remus necesita…

—...que esta investigación sea minuciosa —finalizó Moody con un gruñido de irritación—. Greyback no va a detenerse después de este ataque, especialmente ahora que está con Voldemort. Necesitamos demostrar que es culpable, y necesitamos hacerlo lo más pronto posible, ¿me entienden?

—¿Qué? ¿La gran herida de la mordida y la saliva en el hombro de Remus no es prueba suficiente? —replicó Sirius airadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere el ministerio? ¿Que Greyback regrese y lo confiese?

—Esa excusa no funcionó hace doce años, ¿crees que funcionará ahora, Black? —espetó Moody—. En cuanto a la preocupación del Ministerio, no ha habido ningún daño ocasionado. Remus ya era un hombre lobo. Obtuvo otra mordida, ¿y qué?

Peter pareció finalmente haber encontrado su voz en la discusión.

—P-pero el Sr. L-Lupin… —tartamudeó, como si no estuviera seguro de querer discutir con Moody.

—Una casualidad —Moody suspiró y se sentó al lado de ellos, su rostro contorsionandose en lo que probablemente era un intento por lucir empático—. Miren, no les mentiré. El Ministerio está muy consciente de los ataques de Greyback de vez en cuando, y lo dejan libre porque mantiene la peor parte de ellos a raya. Pueden llamarlo una relación simbiótica, si lo desean.

—Yo lo llamo corrupción, si no te importa —espetó James.

—Enviaron a un escuadrón de dos personas al lugar la noche anterior.  _Dos_  putas personas; sólo para hacer un espectáculo de ello y lograr que salga en los titulares del _Profeta._  Estuve allí supervisando, y vi cuánto esfuerzo pusieron. Por lo cual, les estoy pidiendo que vengan ahora, mientras la policía muggle aún tiene el lugar asegurado para el Ministerio

—Lleva a otra persona, no iremos.

—Esta es una misión de la Orden, y créeme, Black, hay muchos a los que llevaría y que están más calificados que ustedes. Pero sólo pocos tienen licencia de Auror para pasar las barreras. Los Prewetts ya están allí.

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro, comunicándose silenciosamente a través de la mirada.

—Entonces yo me quedo —dijo finalmente James—. Sirius puede ir

El ojo azul de Moody rodó peligrosamente en su cuenca.

—Usa tu cerebro, Potter. Tú fuiste el único que realmente estuvo allí cuando el incidente sucedió.

Sirius se puso de pie.

—¡Eso no es justo! Estás deliberadamente…

—¡Lo estoy haciendo por tu propio bien!

Por un momento, pareció que Sirius, James y Moody estaban involucrados en una competencia de miradas mientras se veían el uno al otro con amargura. Los labios de Sirius se habían vuelto delgados y blancos por la furia, mientras que los puños de James se cerraban con fuerza, como si estuvieran listos para una pelea si fuera necesario. Ninguno notó las miradas indignadas que recibían de las personas alrededor por no respetar al sacerdote.

Finalmente, Peter rompió el silencio.

—Estaré acá. Si necesita algo, y Lily también está acá…

Sirius sonrió débilmente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Lunático es mi amigo también, ¿sabes?

Sirius asintió, aún un tanto vacilante.

—Sí, supongo. Sólo… si no llego a las siete, llévalo a casa por mí, ¿está bien? Y no permitas que haga magia; si tiene un ataque de pánico o algo, sólo dale algo de espacio y se calmará. Y no lo dejes solo, quédate con él hasta que regrese, mira la televisión o algo. Si pregunta por mí, dile que regreso pronto, y…

Peter colocó una mano en el hombro de Sirius.

—Estará bien, Canuto.

Sirius asintió.

—Claro. Por supuesto que lo estará. Gracias, amigo.

Peter nunca cumplió su palabra; tenía otros asuntos urgentes que atender. Se había quedado por un par de minutos más, sólo hasta que el sacerdote terminó su oración, y luego le dejó toda la responsabilidad a Lily, con la excusa de tener una llamada urgente que atender.

No estaba lejos de la verdad. Greyback era un activo muy influyente, y perderlo sería un gran inconveniente que no sería apreciado.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable después de todo el asunto. No había querido que nadie saliera lastimado, especialmente no Remus, quien había sido un amigo fiel y útil para Peter toda su vida. Nunca había querido que el padre de Remus muriera, nunca quiso que ninguno de sus amigos se involucraran en nada de esto; pero no tenía más opción.

El Señor Oscuro nunca tomaba un "no" por respuesta. Peter había aprendido aquello por Regulus Black.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—John Lupin continuará viviendo en nuestros corazones. Que su alma descanse en paz. Amén.

Remus se quedó mirando al sacerdote en una especie de trance, las palabras de alabanza y oraciones resonando en su mente. Se preguntaba cómo el hombre podía hablar de lo grande, valiente y maravilloso fue su padre, cuando no tenía ni idea. Cuando nunca se había encontrado con su padre o tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, no como Remus lo había hecho.

Remus sabía y todo lo que quería hacer era lanzar su silla contra la cabeza del sacerdote, porque nadie hablaba de su padre como si fuera simplemente otro puto cadáver, sólo otro funeral que llevar a cabo.

A pesar de sus pensamientos violentos, Remus se mantuvo pasivo, suspirando pesadamente cuando hubieron sollozos gemelos de parte de su madre y Lily Evans a cada lado de él.

Lily, el único miembro de los merodeadores que parecía haberse quedado, no había dejado de seguirlo desde que todos se fueron, y aunque apreciaba el gesto, deseaba que lo dejara solo. Se preocupaba demasiado por él, y ahora mismo, no quería aquello. No quería tantos ojos mirándolo con lástima, no quería que sus amigos y familiares se acercaran y le dijeran lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, y especialmente no necesitaba a sus amigos siguiéndolo como si fuera un niño que no podía lidiar con lo que tenía encima.

Podía,  _podía;_  estaba demasiado bloqueado internamente como para sentir alguna cosa, de todas formas. No era un niño. Podía lidiar con esto. Podía cuidar de sí mismo y de su familia sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Podía  _lidiar con esto_ , mierda, y no necesitaba la puta lástima de nadie.

Remus se levantó de su silla abruptamente, sus manos temblorosas enterrándose en los bolsillos de su abrigo, buscando un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

Lily notó su movimiento inmediatamente, intentó agarrar su mano, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Remus, ¿a dónde…?

Remus se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y se forzó a sonreír. Lily asintió, mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad, y Remus tomó aquello como una señal para irse sin que ella lo siguiera. Estaba aliviado de que Lily fuera lo suficiente sensible para entender que Remus sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y un par de palos de nicotina antes de que pudiera terminar con el funeral.

Él iba a estar bien. Ella, de todas las personas, debería saber eso.

Escogió el lugar más desolado que pudo encontrar… un viejo árbol retorcido detrás de la iglesia, que se veía extrañamente verde, con flores de color rosa asomándose por en medio de las hojas. Se inclinó contra él con fuerza, jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo de haber caminado todo el camino, y maldiciendo su debilidad.

Era normal, le había dicho el sanador, que se cansara rápidamente y que ahora tenía que reducir sus actividades un poco hasta que recuperara toda su magia perdida. Era agravante estar tan indefenso. Lo hacía sentir ansioso, frágil y enojado cuando Sirius se negaba a darle una varita nueva hasta que Remus estuviera mejor. No le gustaba esto, esta vulnerabilidad que sentía. ¿Qué pasaría si regresaban? ¿Qué tal si Greyback quiere acabar su trabajo? ¿Qué haría Remus entonces?

Remus negó su cabeza violentamente en un intento de desterrar aquellos pensamientos. Sirius le había  _asegurado_  que todo era seguro, que  _él_  estaba a salvo. James le había dicho que estarían allí para él, incluso Peter lo hizo. Tenían razón, por supuesto, siempre estaban, ¿y no se habían siempre preocupado por el bienestar de Remus? Remus tenía sólo que confiar en ellos y aquello no era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Cerrando sus ojos, inhaló el fuerte olor a humo, tratando de perderse así mismo en la nicotina. Como por arte de magia, pudo sentir el calor en su sangre enfriarse, su mente relajarse, y sus preocupaciones deslizarse al fondo de su mente. Había estado querido un cigarrillo desde la mañana, pero se había resistido a fin de quedarse con su madre, quien detestaba aquel olor.

Fue cuando estuvo a punto de dar una segunda calada que sintió un golpe inesperado en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y el cigarrillo cayó de su boca, tanto por el impacto como por la sorpresa.

—¡ASQUEROSA BESTEZUELA!

Los ojos de Remus se encontraron, por primera vez en doce años, con su abuelo… Christian Lupin.

—Finalmente lo lograste, ¿no? ¡Finalmente asesinaste a mi hijo!

Christian Lupin no se veía para nada como el hombre apuesto que Remus recordaba de cuando era pequeño. La edad obviamente lo había alcanzado, y se había establecido en las pesadas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en flaqueo de su piel. Sus brillantes ojos ámbar… el único rasgo que había pasado de generación en generación Lupin, ahora estaban oscuros por la ira, mientras miraba ferozmente a Remus.

—¿Eso te hizo feliz, maldito asesino? ¿Satisfizo tu sed de sangre?

La segunda bofetada fue tan desconcertante como la primera, y Remus retrocedió por el mismo impacto, sólo el árbol detrás suyo había evitado que se cayera.

Una ligero indicio de pánico subió por su garganta cuando su abuelo se acercó más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal y bloqueando cualquier vía de escape que podría haber sido. El hombre se veía homicida, sus ojos ahora clavándose en Remus como un depredador. Las manos de Remus buscaron detrás suyo, buscando una rama, cualquier tipo de arma, pero sólo encontró aire y una corteza áspera.

—¡Se lo dije! ¡El día que te trajo del maldito hospital, le dije que te asesinara, pero él nunca escuchó! ¡Nunca me escuchó!

Sacudió los hombros de Remus con cada palabra, sus dedos enterrándose dolorosamente en su piel. Remus podía sentir su garganta endurecerse, su corazón martilleaba señales de alerta contra su pecho.  _Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera._ Abrió su boca para gritar, para pedir ayuda, cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un gemido. No había nadie a su alrededor para salvarlo, los jardines estaban vacíos salvo por Remus y su abuelo.

—¡Te escogió a ti sobre mí! ¡Rompió todos los lazos! ¡Por ti, animal, por ti!

El rostro de Christian Lupin se alzó enfrente del suyo, distorsionándose; los colores y contornos de su rostro se mezclaban, hasta que todo lo que Remus pudo ver fue máscaras que parecían cráneos blancos y ojos que ya no brillaban.

Remus cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Ellos no estaban allí, se dijo a sí mismo, no estaban allí, no era nada, no estaban allí. Estaba a salvo.  _Estaba a salvo._

Pero entonces, las manos que estaban en sus hombros se dirigieron a su cuello y presionaron con fuerza sus puntos de pulso, y la boca de Remus se abrió en un grito silencioso por aire. Sus ojos se abrieron por voluntad propia; los árboles se disolvieron en farolas de calle, el césped se volvió concreto, y los ojos ámbar se volvieron rojos sangre, y entonces, todo lo que Remus podía ver eran destellos de luces rojas contra él y la risa silenciosa de Greyback.

Estaba atrapado, atrapado de nuevo, e iba a dejar que su padre muriera de nuevo. No de nuevo, no de nuevo.

—Quiso tener un niño, quiso casarse con una muggle… ¡Nunca dije nada! Nunca se tomó la molestia de consultar, pero nunca protesté. ¡Ni una sola vez! Pero salvarte fue demasiado, ¡pero él no escuchó! ¡Y ahora míralo! Está muerto, tú lo mataste. ¡Está muerto por tu culpa!

El cuerpo de Remus se había vuelto flojo por la falta de oxígeno, sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le dio bienvenida a la oscuridad que amenazaba con caer; era mejor que ver cómo la historia se repetía, mejor que ver a su padre morir una y otra vez y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. No se tomó la molestia de luchar más contra las manos en su cuello, su mente estaba agitada y su cuerpo demasiado exhausto como para luchar.

Iba a morir en frente de la iglesia del funeral de su padre. Que irónico.

—¡SUÉLTALO!

Sólo a segundos de desmayarse, Remus sintió que arrancaban esas manos de él y jadeó, tomando bocanadas de aire. Se sintió como un alivio finalmente ser capaz de respirar nuevamente, y se aferró a las protuberantes raíces del árbol para apoyarse mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su mundo cayó ligeramente para enfocarse, vio a su tía y a su abuelo en un abrazo de restricción. No sabía que la tía Nash era tan fuerte, sin embargo estaba alejando a su padre de Remus bastante bien.

—¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE DIO PERMISO PARA VENIR AQUÍ? —gritó la tía Nash, alejando a Christian de un empujón.

—¡JOHN ERA MI HIJO! —replicó Christina con los ojos brillando extrañamente. No intentó acercarse más a Remus, pero veía a su nieto con disgusto y odio—. ¡TENGO DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ!

—¡Recuerdas a tu hijo después de que está muerto! ¡Felicitaciones, papá, eres el epítome de la paternidad!

—¡Siempre traté de hacer lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Siempre!

La tía Nash bufó.

—¡Sí, por supuesto, abandonas a tu hijo durante doce años y luego cuando finalmente regresas, tratas de matar a tu nieto! Muchísimas gracias por la mierda, papá.

—¡Esa bestia mató a tu hermano!

—No te referirás a él como una…

—¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a matar!

Natasha de repente se lanzó en frente de Remus, incluso cuando una parte de ella sabía que su padre era demasiado débil de mente como para intentar algo.

—Si pones un dedo sobre él, papá —advirtió—, un sólo dedo, y lo juro, no tendré ninguna duda.

Christian sacudió la cabeza con desaliento, de pronto inclinándose más en su bastón que como había empezado.

—No le importa lo que sucedió, Natasha. Lo observé. Lo observé durante todo el funeral. Ni una sola lágrima, ni una sola expresión de pena o arrepentimiento… A él no le importa.

—Vete por favor, papá.

—Y se ve como él. Se ve como él cuando no tiene derecho a hacerlo. No tiene derecho de robarse su rostro, su nombre, su amor…

Nash desvió la mirada de él, sus ojos enfocándose en las manos de Remus, las cuales se habían vuelto blancas por aferrarse a las raíces con tanta fuerza.

—Sólo vete, papá, te lo suplico. Por favor, vete a casa, sólo aléjate de nosotros.

Nash no se tomó la molestia de ver si su padre escuchó su súplica o no. En cambio, se arrodilló en frente de Remus, cuya respiración finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Remus, corazón, ¿estás bien?

Estiró una mano para tocar su mejilla, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Remus estremecerse.

Remus asintió.

—Quiero irme a casa…

Nash lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la cabaña conmigo y tu madre?

—Por favor…

—Está bien.

Y antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera parpadear, Nash sostuvo su muñeca y se apareció en el dormitorio de su apartamento, soltándolo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su toque. Remus se tambaleó un poco, tanteando por el interruptor de las luces y prendiéndolas.

—Regresaré y le diré a Lily que venga. Debe estar preocupada por ti.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama.

—No mandes a Lily, por favor. No quiero… sólo dile que estaré bien.

—No creo que eso sea sabio, Remus. Puede que…

Remus masajeó sus sienes.

—Estaré bien, tía Nash, lo prometo. No haré nada de magia ni nada. Sólo necesito acostarme por un momento, y me voy a sentir incómodo si tengo a alguien mirándome mientras duermo.

Fue sólo cuando Remus se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hacia la cintura que Nash estuvo lo suficiente convencida para dejarlo solo. Acomodó sus mantas y las metió debajo de su barbilla, siendo inusualmente materna.

—Cuídate, ¿escuchaste?

Remus no dijo nada, enterrándose en los rincones más profundos de su almohada.

—Te amo, Remus. Tu padre te amaba, recuerda eso.

Desapareció, dejando a Remus en una cama demasiado grande y en un apartamento demasiado frío. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, deseando que el sueño llegara. Se volvió en su espalda, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, y luego se colocó de costado de nuevo; pero la parte posterior de sus ojos le incomodaba y finalmente les concedió la necesidad de mantenerlos abiertos. No podía dormir, eran apenas las siete de la noche. Él y Sirius nunca se dormían tan temprano. Varias veces tenía que trabajar hasta las ocho.

La inquietud que tenía finalmente se volvió demasiada, y arrojó las mantas encima suyo cuando se retiró de la cama. Tomaría un baño caliente, con esas sales de baño terapéuticas que Lily le había regalado para Navidad. Sirius las había guardado en algún lugar del gabinete, probablemente en el estante donde guardaban todas las cosas inútiles como pedazos de hilo dental o aquel patito de goma que habían encontrado en la maleta de Remus.

Remus se quitó la ropa y caminó hacia el baño, dejando un rastro de medias, camiseta y pantalón en todo el trayecto. Su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció con el aire frío, y de repente, sintió la necesidad abrumadora de sentir agua caliente contra su piel, de lavar toda la suciedad, dolor, e insultos que habían sido lanzados hacia él y guardados profundamente en las grietas de su piel.

No se tomó la molestia de prender la luz del baño, la lámpara del dormitorio daba la cantidad suficiente de luz, reflejándose en los azulejos con un tenue resplandor.

Remus abrió las canillas, probando el agua con su mano antes de abrirlas por completo, para dejar que la bañera se llenara. Incluso el gentil golpeteo del agua contra la cerámica era un alivio para los tensos músculos de Remus, y se encontró sonriendo ligeramente cuando se volvió hacia el lavabo para empezar su búsqueda de las sales de baño de Lily.

Fue entonces cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Se quedó mirándolo y le devolvió la mirada con ojos que se veían demasiado huecos y vacíos para ser humanos. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos se movían y percibían; escanearon cada centímetro de su rostro… la larga pendiente de su nariz, la castaña cabellera clara que se extendía más allá de sus hombros, la prominente barbilla, los hoyuelos que sólo esperaban aparecer a cada lado de sus mejillas.

_Me recuerdas tanto a él…_

Si sonreía, sólo un poco, y pretendía que sus ojos eran azules en vez de ámbar, entonces Remus podría ver a su padre, mirándolo, amándolo, sonriéndole como si todo iba a estar bien.

_Se siente como si estuviera en frente de John. Te ves exactamente como él._

La sonrisa cayó, y de pronto se contorsionó en un grito silencioso, sus ojos saltaron, su cabeza se agitó con locura de lado a lado, y su cabello azotó cruelmente su rostro. Remus podía distinguir las palabras que su boca estaba formando. Era su nombre, una y otra vez:  _Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus…_

_¡No mereces verte como él!_

_Remus…_

Su padre estaba pidiéndole ayuda ahora y de repente, Remus se lanzó contra el espejo agarrando los bordes, en un intento de sacarlo y hacerlo callar. No era real, sabía eso, pero quería que se fuera; ya no quería este espejo en frente suyo, no mientras mostrara imágenes de su padre gritando, llorando por ayuda. Su padre estaba muerto. Su padre estaba muerto.

_Está muerto, tú lo mataste. ¡Está muerto por tu culpa!_

Los afilados bordes se enterraron profundamente en la piel debajo de sus uñas, haciendo que salieran hilos de sangre, pero Remus no podía ser molestado por ello. Quería que el espejo saliera, y jaló incluso con más fuerza, usando su propio cuerpo como palanca. Finalmente, el espejo se partió en dos, justo en el medio, cayendo al lavabo y rompiéndose en pedazos más pequeños. Los bordes del espejo se mantuvieron intactos y aún sostenidos por el pegamento, pero gran parte de él se había ido. Finalmente se había ido.

Aturdido, Remus miró fijamente sus manos y los cortes en cada uno de sus dedos. Realmente no dolían. Ni siquiera eran profundos, eran como cortes hechos con papel; pero había sangre manchando la piel alrededor, y Remus las introdujo en la bañera para limpiarse.

El agua estaba caliente, y Remus se encontró inconscientemente cerrando las canillas antes de que la bañera amenazara con rebalsarse. Lentamente, entró en ella.

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Lunático, estoy en casa!

Sirius se sacó los zapatos y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Esperaba que no fuera tan tarde y que Remus no se hubiera quedado dormido enfadado con él. Moody había estado enojado con él toda la noche, gritando y habiendo estado muy cerca de golpearlo en la cabeza. James había hecho gran parte del trabajo de Sirius de todas formas, aunque Sirius estaba seguro de que estaba tan preocupado como él, que encontraba muy difícil concentrarse.

—¿Lunático? ¿Estás dormido, amigo?

La lámpara del dormitorio parecía estar prendida, pero cuando Sirius se asomó, la cama estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. Las sábanas estaban desordenadas, como si hubieran dormido en ella, lo cual significaba que Remus probablemente se había levantado para mear o para tomar un vaso de agua. Solía hacer eso a veces… merodear en la oscuridad por pura memoria.

Sirius se sacó su abrigo y medias, sentándose en la cama por un rato y esperando que Remus saliera del baño. Necesitaba darse una buena meada; los baños del Ministerio no eran exactamente de primera clase, y Sirius no podía ir así por así tocando puerta por puerta, preguntando si podía usar el baño durante una investigación en el lugar.

Finalmente, cuando la espera por su turno le pareció demasiado larga, decidió mandar a la mierda el respeto y la privacidad y simplemente entrar al baño. No era como si nunca se hubieran visto los miembros el uno al otro, y Remus podría beneficiarse un poco con…

_¿Qué demonios?_

Sirius casi sufre un ataque cardiaco cuando prendió las luces del baño.

Remus estaba allí, pero no estaba orinando, sino estaba sentando en la bañera con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, y sus manos se abrazaban a sí mismo de manera, mientras se estremecía por lo que solamente podía ser frío. Estaba tan encogido sobre sí mismo, que el nivel del agua llegaba hacia la base de su cuello, lo cual era una hazaña para alguien tan alto como Remus.

—Mierda, ¿qué carajos?

Sirius agarró una toalla grande de la barandilla antes de apresurarse a la bañera. Sin embargo, tan pronto como tocó el agua para ayudar a que Remus se pusiera de pie, su mano retrocedió instintivamente.

—¡Dios, el agua está helada, Lunático! ¿Hace cuánto estás sentado aquí?

Sacudió el hombro de Remus ligeramente.

—Vamos, sal de ahí. Dioses, te lo juro, casi me mataste del susto. Vamos, estás temblando.

Remus parpadeó rápidamente al sentir el toque de Sirius, y finalmente lo miró, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba allí, como si no hubiera escuchado a Sirius gritar su nombre durante los últimos diez minutos.

—¿Canuto?

—Sí, soy yo, Lunático. Vamos; vamos a hacerte entrar en calor, ¿está bien? Merlín, voy a matar a Colagusano por esto, lo juro.

Remus permitió ser retirado del agua, la cual Sirius notó que parecía estar teñida de rosa. Sirius trató de no preocuparse por lo delgado que lo sentía mientras envolvía con la toalla el delgado perfil de Remus. Ni siquiera notó el espejo hecho trizas, mientras lo cargaba a medias de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Le dije que no te dejara solo. Si no hubiera estado aquí, si no hubiera llegado temprano a casa…

Sirius sentó a Remus en la cama, mientras que la toalla secaba el cuerpo y cabello del hombre lobo.

—¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, Lunático?

Lanzó un último hechizo de secado antes de buscar en el armario un par de pijamas limpios para Remus.

—Merlín, realmente me asustaste.

Remus no respondió, alzando sus piernas robóticamente cuando Sirius lo ayudó con los pantalones del pijama. Era como si Sirius no estuviera en la habitación. Podría haberle hablado a las paredes y probablemente ellas hubieran mostrado más reacción.

Sirius acunó suavemente el rostro de Remus entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido, Remus? Podrías haberme llamado. Yo hubiera venido. Si necesitabas ayudaba, yo hubiera venido corriendo, lo sabes.

Remus no alzó la mirada del suelo, pero cubrió ligeramente las manos de Sirius con las suyas, y sólo entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de los profundos cortes de color marrón en la punta de los dedos de Remus. Ya estaban con costras, pero no eran exactamente la principal preocupación de Sirius cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia la parte inferior del cuello de Remus, donde habían grandes moretones con forma de dedos en cada lado. Sirius los trazó con su mano, deteniéndose cuando Remus hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Lunático?

Sirius encontró su voz alzarse con furia.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? Juro que lo mataré, lo juro…

Remus alzó la mirada, silenciando a Sirius con una expresión sombría.

—Mi abuelo estuvo allí —dijo suavemente en apenas un susurro.

Sirius parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Christian Lupin?

—Estaba realmente molesto, Canuto, pero yo no hice nada —susurró Remus un poco impotente, incluso con desesperación—. No hice nada para enfadarlo. Realmente no lo hice.

Sirius apretó las manos de Remus con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Le pedí a Colagusano que te cuidara, le dije que estuviera contigo siempre. Cuando ponga mis manos encima de esa sucia rata… —Sirius curó todas las heridas de Remus con un furioso giro de su varita—. ¡No vivirá para ver el día!

Remus miró sus pies, mordiéndose el labio inferior a pedazos, pero Sirius estaba demasiado enfadado como para darse cuenta.

—¡Maldita rata! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera le dijo a Lily! —Sirius pasó una mano con frustración a través de su cabello—. ¡Y tú, Remus, de todas las personas! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, eh? ¿Era tan difícil darme una maldita llamada? Pudiste haberte desangrado; podrías haberte muerto de hipotermia. ¡Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido!

Sirius estaba tan perdido en su diatriba que si no hubiera sido por el aullido inhumano, probablemente nunca hubiera notado a Remus deslizarse al piso.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Remus de repente, mirando a Sirius con los ojos ámbar brillantes—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

Sirius, sorprendido de ver a Remus romperse, sintió que su mandíbula caía, y observó horrorizado como grandes lágrimas caían por las pálidas mejillas de Remus.  _Oh Dios, Remus está llorando,_  informó su aturdida mente.

—¡No quería que se muriera! ¡Lo juro! —gritó Remus, aferrándose a la parte baja de los pantalones de Sirius—. ¡No quería, pero lo mataron! ¡Intenté, intenté! ¡Pero no me escuchaban! ¡No me escuchaban!

Sirius miró a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Remus, sé que tú no…

—Los vi, los vi matarlo. Lo vi morirse y no pude hacer nada. ¡No me dejaron hacer nada!

Sirius cayó de rodillas en frente de Remus, finalmente encontrando su pensamiento coherente y su voz.

—Está bien, Remus. No es tu culpa…

Sirius acercó una mano a Remus, pero el hombre lobo se alejó de su toque, presionando su espalda firmemente contra la cama.

—Querían que me uniera a ellos, y lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, pero papá no me dejó. No me dejó, pero lo necesito de vuelta, Sirius. Haré cualquier cosa, lo prometo…

Sirius sintió algo subir por su garganta, y miró firmemente un punto en el suelo en un intento de evitar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Remus. De alguna forma, ver a la persona más fuerte que conocía romperse era desconcertante, pero Sirius no podía bloquear los sonidos de Remus sollozando, y literalmente le  _dolía_  escucharlo.

—Escúchame, Remus; ellos lo habrían matado de todas formas. No es tu culpa; nada de lo que hubieras hecho los hubiera detenido. Tu padre murió de la forma en la que quiso…

—¡MI PADRE NO QUERÍA MORIR! —gritó repentinamente Remus, jalando las sábanas de la cama con furia—. ¡Mi padre no se tenía que morir sino en cien años más! ¡Lo mataron!

—Remus, lo siento —susurró Sirius, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en calmar a su amigo—. Realmente lo siento, pero…

Sirius no sabía qué más decir, así que acarició la mejilla de Remus en consuelo.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Remus alejó su mano con fuerza.

—¡No me toques!.

—Remus, sólo soy yo… —dijo Sirius suavemente, casi como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal molesto—. Soy yo, está bien. Soy Sirius.

Se acercó más, pero de repente se encontró tirado en el piso por el inesperado empujón de Remus.

—¡No te me acerques! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te mataran si te acercas!

—No harán nada —trató Sirius nuevamente, acercándose discretamente—. Está bien… Estoy aquí para ti. No te pueden lastimar. No me pueden lastimar.

Lentamente se estiró para tocar el hombro de Remus, con la intención de acercarlo en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Vamos…

Sirius apenas lo había tocado cuando Remus rompió en un grito de horror. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera lanzándole un Cruciatus; Sirius pensó con claridad, se alejó rápidamente y emitió un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la habitación antes de que los vecinos empezaran a llamar.

—¡Me voy! ¡Remus, me voy! ¡No te tocaré! —gritó desesperadamente Sirius, muy cerca de las lágrimas. Remus no soportaba ser tocado por él. Remus ni siquiera quería que Sirius se acercara y aquello se sentía como si un puño de hierro estuviera alrededor de su corazón. Remus estaba asustado de él.

No, Remus estaba asustado  _por_  él.

Los gritos penetrantes de Remus finalmente se volvieron sollozos histéricos, mientras lloraba, hipaba como un niño. Murmuraba cosas para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en voz demasiado baja como para que Sirius escuchara. Las manos de Remus estaban en puño sobre su cabellera castaña, jalándola como si quisiera arrancarla de su cabeza, y Sirius  _ansiaba_ tomarlo entre sus brazos y detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo demasiado drástico.

Sirius incluso había considerado desmayar a Remus, pero rechazó la idea inmediatamente, y en cambio, miró con impotencia como su mejor amigo y amante se rompía en pedazos. Se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, mirando como Remus poco a poco se cansaba; sus sollozos se convirtieron en lágrimas silenciosas mientras sus tensos músculos lentamente se rindieron, y finalmente, sus hinchados ojos rojos, milagrosamente se cerraron.

Fue la cosa más difícil que Sirius había hecho en toda su vida.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la respiración de Remus finalmente se había tranquilizado, Sirius alzó su varita y lo levitó hacia la cama; incluso abrigó a su amigo con las mantas con magia. No se atrevía a tocar a Remus, por el miedo a despertarlo.

Una vez que consiguió que Remus descansara en el medio de la cama, Sirius convocó una almohada y un par de sábanas del armario, las cuales puso en el suelo como una cama improvisada. Era incómoda y dura, pero Sirius nunca tuvo la intención de dormir. Necesitaba cuidar a Remus; necesitaba asegurarse de que ninguno de los eventos que sucedieron esa noche se repitieran de nuevo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Remus aún respiraba.

Y lo hizo.

Durante mucho tiempo, Sirius no hizo nada más que ver el lento ascenso y descenso del pecho de Remus, tensándose cada vez que su amigo se movía en su sueño o incluso si fruncía el ceño; pero cuando el reloj de la mesita de noche finalmente mostró las tres de la mañana, el cansancio de Sirius finalmente lo alcanzó, y se dejó llevar a la deriva de un sueño problemático.


	30. Aquellas tres palabras

_**1979, en la perrera…** _

— _¡Alohomora!_

James y Lily entraron al apartamento para encontrar a Sirius Black, aún en sus ropas de ayer, dormido en el sofá en lo que debía ser una posición muy incómoda. La puerta del dormitorio en la derecha, había sido dejada abierta de par en par, y podían ver a Remus acurrucado a un lado de la cama, con su larga cabellera castaña escondiendo su rostro a la vista. Lily frunció el ceño con desaprobación y en silencio le entregó su bolso a James, antes de dirigirse al sofá para cubrir a Sirius con una manta.

—Pobre querido —susurró, más para ella que para James, mientras retiraba la mano de su amigo de debajo de él—. ¿Por qué no duerme en la otra habitación?

James se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta de dicha habitación y silenciosamente dejando ambos bolsos dentro de ella. La habitación no había cambiado mucho desde que la vieron por última vez, a diferencia de en la que Remus ahora dormía. Los cubrecamas no habían sido cambiados, los muebles no se habían movido, no habían fotos en las paredes que indicaran que una persona realmente vivía allí, pero sobretodo, había una clara falta de vida, la cual había sido reemplazada por el olor a humedad y acumulación de polvo.

—Creo que es porque no puedes escuchar lo que pasa en la otra habitación, con el baño en el medio y eso. El sofá está más cerca —contestó James, moviéndose para sentarse al lado de su esposa en el extremo del sofá.

Lily se encontró con los ojos de James con preocupación.

—Espero que Remus esté bien…

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Sirius se apareció desesperado en donde los Potter, y les contó sobre la ruptura de su amigo. Una semana desde que Sirius había tenido un ataque consigo mismo, y fue solamente la presencia de James y Lily en la casa lo que finalmente lo calmó y le hizo admitir lo que claramente había estado temiendo desde hace mucho tiempo: Remus no era tan valiente como aparentaba ser.

La visita de ellos a la perrera, no había causado ningún efecto en Remus, quien parecía caminar como un muerto viviente, su mente invadida en su propio mundo; entrando y saliendo de la habitación como si no estuviera consciente de la gente a su alrededor. No comía ni bebía hasta que Sirius le decía que lo hiciera, no parecía dormir hasta muy tarde en la noche, no hablaba, y evitaba cualquier clase de contacto visual con cualquiera que intentara hablar con él. Tampoco permitía que cualquiera de ellos se acercara mucho a él, incluso a Sirius por un tiempo, quien claramente había sido con quien tenía un vínculo más fuerte. De hecho, Remus recién permitió que Sirius se  _sentara_  a su lado hace tres días, pero aún se alejaba ante cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

Lily, quien siempre había imaginado a Sirius como un pícaro rebelde, se había sorprendido al verlo preparar comidas saludables para Remus, supervisandolo cuando iba a bañarse, incluso si era desde lejos (Sirius había mencionado algo sobre espejos rotos que ninguno de ellos había realmente comprendido), e incluso le hablaba durante todo el día a pesar de que no recibía más que un silencio ensordecedor. Lily había observado con total admiración el coraje de Sirius, él como su amigo hacía a un lado el dolor que sentía con cada uno de los rechazos de Remus, pretendiendo estar bien enfrente de él, mientras atendía las necesidades de todos al mismo tiempo. Sirius, al parecer, había madurado en el corto tiempo de una semana.

Sin embargo, Sirius siempre había sido ferozmente protector y amoroso con la gente que realmente le importaba. James recordaba la vez cuando Sirius había hechizado a Lily con granos de pus amarillos después de que James se había tomado un rechazo suyo más duro que de costumbre…

—¿Qué dijo el sanador Greene? —preguntó Lily, suavizando las arrugas en la manta de Sirius.

—Aparentemente, la ruptura fue algo bueno. Significa que Remus ha llegado a un término con la muerte de su padre. Así que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser él mismo.

—¿Crees que tenga razón? Quiero decir, antes de esto, Remus estaba actuando casi normal. Nos hablaba y todo. Ahora, es como si viera a través de nosotros o algo así.

—Lo sé —susurró James, mirando como dormía su mejor amigo—. Esto está realmente matándolo, Lily, está matandolos a los dos. Canuto está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ayudar, pero nada parece estar funcionando. Lunático… Remus tiene miedo de que le hagamos daño o viceversa.

Lily puso un brazo alrededor de su novio como consuelo.

—Lo sé, amor; y nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿está bien?

James asintió, apretando su mano con fuerza.

—Peter debería haber venido. Siempre dice estar muy ocupado con el trabajo. No ha visitado a Remus ni una vez desde el funeral.

—Está asustado de ser despellejado vivo. Ya sabes que Canuto aún está molesto con él por abandonar a Lunático de esa forma.

—No fue su culpa…

James se encogió de hombros.

—Lo fue… en cierto modo. Prometió cuidar a Lunático, y Canuto le confió esa responsabilidad. Regla número uno: no importa que suceda, los merodeadores  _siempre_ son lo primero.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Pudo haber sido algo serio, James. Su madre pudo haber estado enferma o algo.

—¿Lo estaba? —espetó James. Cuando Lily no respondió, él contestó con un tono de finalidad—. Entonces no hay razón plausible para que dejara a un amigo así. Sólo va a esperar que las cosas se tranquilicen lo suficiente para que Canuto lo perdone.

—James…

Se salvaron de una inminente discusión cuando Sirius se despertó y los miró atontados, con una mano frotando débilmente sus ojos como para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?

Lily lo miró con simpatía.

—Son las diez de la mañana, corazón.

—Mierda, hoy es Lunes. Voy a faltar al trabajo y Moody me sacará la cabeza por ello.

James sonrió.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, amigo.

Cuando Sirius lo miró con una expresión de confusión, decidió explicarle un poco más.

—Bueno, ya que de todos modos estamos aquí gran parte de nuestro tiempo, Lily y yo pensamos que podríamos ocupar esa habitación extra de ustedes. Al menos hasta que Remus mejore…

El rostro de Sirius carecía del alivio y entusiasmo que James había estado esperando.

—No lo sé, Cornamenta.

—Mira, de esta forma podrás ir a trabajar y a las clases, y nosotros podemos cuidar de Lunático. Mi próxima práctica no es sino hasta en una semana, y Lily actualmente no está trabajando, así que se podría…

—¿Y si me necesita? ¿Y si me llama y no estoy?

Lily colocó una gentil mano sobre la de Sirius.

—Amor, Remus ni siquiera te ha  _mirado_  en los últimos tres días —dijo sin rodeos.

La mirada de desesperación y tristeza que pasó por el rostro de Sirius hizo que Lily deseara no haber dicho aquello. Sin embargo, era la verdad, y alguien tenía que decírselo por su propio bien.

—V-voy a pedir un retiro dos meses hoy, antes de que Remus se despierte.

—Sirius…

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No, no seré capaz de concentrarme de todos modos, así que eso será lo mejor

—Sirius —dijo James, con la voz repentinamente baja—. Si te tomas un retiro de dos meses, te atrasarás en el entrenamiento de auror por todo un semestre…

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. Mucha gente da sus exámenes en Noviembre en vez de Junio. No es gran cosa. Sólo me graduaré en dos años y medio en vez de en dos.

—Sirius, sabes que no hay necesidad…

Sirius se puso de pie con furia, la manta cayendo al piso.

—No, James,  _sí_  hay necesidad, y no me puedo tomar la molestia de explicarte, porque de todos modos no lo entenderías. Si es lo que quieren, son más que bienvenidos en quedarse y ayudar.

James agarró a Sirius de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—¡Canuto, comprendo que estés preocupado, pero estás siendo jodidamente irracional!

Sirius soltó su mano con rabia.

—¡No te atrevas, James! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que estoy siendo irracional! ¡No estuviste aquí cuando Remus se rompió! ¡No vives con él todas las horas del día! ¡No sabes  _nada!_

—¡Oh, por favor, dame un puto descanso! —gritó James, más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado—. ¡Lo haces sonar como si fueras el único que se preocupa por él! ¡Bueno, noticia de último minuto Sirius: él también es mi mejor amigo!

Sirius apretó los dientes.

—Remus es más que un mejor amigo para mí, James.  _Tú_ , de todas las personas, deberías saber aquello.

Se desapareció, con la ropa arrugada y todo, y James y Lily miraron atónitos el lugar en donde Sirius había estado hace un momento.

—Wow —suspiró finalmente Lily—. Debe amar muchísimo a Remus…

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius miró fijamente la puerta en donde los nombres "John Christian Lupin" y "Adrian Thompson" estaban impresos en grandes letras en negrita. No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, en realidad no. Había llegado allí para pedir dos meses de retiro, y lo había conseguido. Moody le había gritado por un rato, pero luego dejó que el problema se fuera demasiado rápido, dejando a Sirius con un montón de tiempo para volver a casa. No había absolutamente ninguna necesidad para que se dirigiera hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; no era necesario que él entrara en la oficina del Sr. Lupin, y que tal vez, incluso recogiera objetos de interés para Remus o para él mismo. Sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de moverse de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Lupin. Así que antes de que recibiera miradas sospechosas de la gente a su alrededor, Sirius respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos. No espero una respuesta, en cambio, entró antes de que se acobardara y corriera en dirección contraria.

—Oh, eres tú, Black.

Adrian Thompson no sonó demasiado sorprendido ante la visita inesperada de Sirius, y Sirius no le prestó ninguna atención, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el escritorio del Sr. Lupin. Thompson, en su haber, debió sentir la necesidad de Sirius y no dijo nada más.

El escritorio del Sr. Lupin no era nada fuera de lo común, pero era exactamente como Sirius lo hubiera imaginado… personalizado. Su mesa estaba perfectamente organizada y sin tocar, como si el ataque nunca hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Era como si el departamento estuviera a la espera de que John suspendiera su licencia por enfermedad y volviera a trabajar. Había pilas de papeles que tenían garabatos a los lados, obviamente algo en lo que había estado trabajando antes de la reunión de la Orden. Habían pequeños cachivaches esparcidos sobre la mesa, probablemente un intento de añadir un poco de decoración a su lado de la oficina; un pisapapeles de cristal, un sostenedor de pluma mal y obviamente hecho a mano, un reloj de cuarzo, cuyas manijas no parecían moverse, y un par de otras cosas que Sirius supuso que probablemente eran muggles, porque no le parecían familiares.

Caminó alrededor del escritorio para ver más de cerca las fotos enmarcadas alineadas al azar en la pared. La más vieja, que Sirius reconoció porque los encantamientos de pegado se habían acabado en un lado haciendo que el marco se inclinara hacia la derecha, era una que sin duda era del Sr. y la Sra. Lupin cuando eran jóvenes, de apenas quince años, cada uno con los brazos alrededor del otro. El John más joven ocasionalmente miraba a Del con adoración, y Sirius se preguntó si habrían estado saliendo en aquel entonces. Remus una vez mencionó que sus padres habían sido vecinos mucho antes de ser novios. La siguiente foto mostraba los años que habían pasado… Los Lupin casándose, varias fotos de Remus en distintas edades, el Sr. Lupin y sus amigos jugando al poker, en un partido de Quidditch, en la oficina. Sirius reconoció las más recientes; los merodeadores en el día de graduación junto a sus padres, la pequeña fiesta en la casa de los Potter, y Sirius sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver la última. Era una foto de él y Remus en el sofá del departamento; Sirius tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, al parecer dormido, a juzgar por la forma en la que babeaba sobre la camiseta de su amigo, y Remus sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara, tirando de las puntas del cabello de Sirius de vez en cuando.

La foto debió haber sido tomado por la Sra. Lupin, porque Sirius sabía que Remus nunca mostraría su relación de esa forma en frente de su padre. Sirius siempre había sentido que el Sr. Lupin nunca lo había aceptado como su esposa, pero la foto allí desafiaba esa creencia, y de alguna manera, causaba un tirón doloroso en el pecho de Sirius que no había estado allí durante el funeral.

Sirius se acercó hacia la foto, su varita temblando en su mano derecha mientras deshacía el hechizo de pegado por completo. El Sirius de la foto resopló un poco por el movimiento y se enterró más profundamente en el hombro de Remus.

—Entonces, ¿debo dejarte las llaves a ti, Black?

Sirius salió de un salto de sus pensamientos y miró hacia atrás para ver a Thompson observarlo con una expresión preocupada.

—Lo siento, no te entendí…

Thompson miró la foto en las manos de Sirius.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí… y no sé, recordar o algo? Me han llamado a una misión, pero puedo dejarte las llaves si quieres…

Sirius miró fijamente las oxidadas llaves en la mano de Thompson por un momento, contemplando si debía o no aceptar la oferta. Sin embargo, al final, simplemente negó con la cabeza; Remus seguramente ya estaría despierto a estas alturas.

—Está bien. Ya me estoy yendo, de todos modos. Sólo permíteme recoger un par de sus cosas, ¿está bien?

Thompson sonrió y asintió.

—Él realmente fue uno de los mejores compañeros que tuve…

Sirius sonrió amablemente, girando para sostener la caja que estaba debajo de la mesa, y vació los papeles que había dentro.

—Era jodidamente valiente cuando se trataba de misiones. La mitad del personal lo admiraba.

Sirius empezó a bajar todas las fotos a toda velocidad, de repente sintiéndose abrumado por la necesidad de salir de la oficina y alejarse de Thompson tan rápido como pudiera. Le daría la mayoría de ellas a la Sra. Lupin; sentía que ella querría tenerlas, pero la última se la quedaría él.

—Su hijo tiene tu edad, ¿verdad?

Thompson miró fijamente una de las fotos en la que Remus era un niño.

—No lo he visto desde el funeral. Dios, sí que se ve igual que John…

Sirius vagamente se preguntó si alguna de estas fotos reflejaba la relación de él y Remus. ¿Eran incriminatorias o suficientemente obvias? Tal vez no; dado que Thompson no estaba de pie allí con una horca en las manos. Rápidamente empacó el último de los objetos del escritorio y selló la caja con un rápido golpe vertical de su varita.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando?

Sirius alzó la caja y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Está bien.

Miró la oficina por última vez, mirando el vacío del Sr. Lupin en aquel lado de la habitación.

—Gracias, Thompson, te veré luego.

Sirius había tenido la intención de aparecerse en casa inmediatamente, realmente la tuvo; pero a pesar de que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de Remus, no se atrevía a volver. Era demasiado para lidiar; el trato silencioso que Remus le daba, el abandono total que sentía cada vez que Remus veía a través de él, el cómo se encogía cada vez que intentaba tocarlo. Su mente donó a la causa, estancándolo y dándole razones para posponer más las cosas, y muy pronto, se encontró en frente de la puerta de la Sra. Lupin, estremeciéndose cuando el timbre sonó estridentemente.

Incluso entonces, Sirius sólo había querido dejarle las cosas a la Sra. Lupin y aparecerse directamente en casa, pero la Sra. Lupin le había agradecido profusamente e insistido con que se quedara a almorzar. A pesar de sus ojos rojos, ella no se había alejado ni ignorado a Sirius como Remus lo había hecho. Fue sólo cuando la Sra. Lupin le preguntó sobre Remus que realmente contempló irse. Le mintió sobre que Remus estaba bien e incluso había ido a los extremos de asegurarle que pronto la iría a visitar, y que sí, que Remus era muy cercano a su padre, pero que no se tenía que preocupar mucho por ello. Se había ido rápidamente después de aquello, apareciéndose nuevamente en la ciudad, y por alguna razón, caminando gran parte del camino a casa.

Para cuando llegó al departamento, había pasado más que el atardecer, y Sirius se sintió abrumado por la culpa de haber dejado a Remus solo por tanto tiempo. Después de todo, se suponía que iba a volver al mediodía… Remus puede que no lo hubiera estado esperando, pero eso no significaba que su amigo no lo necesitaba; y James y Lily no sabían nada sobre Remus o que hacer cuando estaba en cierto estado de ánimo. No era culpa de ellos; Sirius simplemente se había acostumbrado a los hábitos del hombre lobo después de vivir con él tanto tiempo.

Al entrar, encontró a todos sentados en el sofá en frente de la televisión… James y Lily estaban en un extremo, mientras que Remus estaba en el otro, sorprendentemente no sentándose tan lejos como Sirius se hubiera imaginado. Sirius podía decir por los ocasionales estallidos de risa de la televisión que estaban dando un programa de comedia, pero cualquiera podría haber sido engañado por las expresiones sombrías en cada rostro y vacía en el de Remus. Tanto James como Lily se tomaban turnos para ver disimuladamente a Remus antes de volver la mirada hacia la pantalla, y Sirius de repente se sintió avergonzado de haberle gritado a James en la mañana.

—Hola —dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar animado—. Siento llegar tan tarde. Supongo que me distraje un poco…

Notó que Remus alzaba la mirada y por un minuto su corazón se aceleró, esperando una pequeña sonrisa o un ceño fruncido. Cualquier signo de que Remus lo había extrañado, que lo había necesitado, o que no aprobaba aquel comportamiento. Nada apareció, y después de un rato, Sirius rompió contacto visual, buscando en su bolsillo la foto y colocándola boca abajo en la mesita de café.

Lily le sonrió demasiado alegre.

—Está bien, Sirius. Estábamos a punto de cenar. Hice pasta.

La cena había alegrado un poco a Sirius. Hubieron bromas usuales sin preocupaciones entre él y James, con Lily de vez en cuanto llamándolos estúpidos inmaduros, y Sirius estaba seguro de que incluso Remus había sonreído un poco cuando James catapultó una cucharada de pasta en la boca de Sirius. Tuvieron helado de chocolate de postre —el favorito de Remus—, e incluso vieron las ridículas novelas sin trama alguna de Lily, las cuales a Sirius le gustaban en secreto. Las cosas se habían sentido demasiado normales por lo que había parecido un largo rato, que cuando James bostezó y declaró que era hora de ir a la cama y que Sirius y Remus podían usar el baño primero si querían, el estómago de Sirius cayó como una piedra.

Otra noche sin dormir en el sofá, otra noche sin dormir esperando que Remus gritara en sueños; otra noche sin dormir mirando con impotencia como Remus se destrozaba así mismo cuando revivía el ataque una y otra vez en sus sueños; otra noche sin dormir por no tener los cálidos brazos de Remus a su alrededor, acariciándolo, amándolo. Sirius se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría finalmente explotar e ir inmediatamente a San Mungo a pedir una cura inmediata. Y más que eso, se preguntaba cuando Remus volvería a ser él mismo, la persona a la que todos adoraban y se preocupaban. No era que Sirius lo quería menos; sólo Dios sabía cómo su corazón ansiaba sólo poder acercarse, pero destrozaba emocionalmente ver a alguien que te importa hacerse tanto daño.

—¿Canuto?

Sirius casi salta fuera de su piel cuando escuchó la voz de Remus decir su nombre. Recogió la manta que había dejado caer por la sorpresa y miró a Remus, quien estaba sentado al filo de la cama dándole la espalda.

—¿Lunático?

Remus estaba sentado tan quieto que Sirius estaba seguro de que había imaginado que su amigo lo llamaba. Su mente estaba jugando con él después de toda una semana de silencio insoportable, haciéndolo escuchar cosas. Sin embargo, se acercó a Remus, deslizando la manta sobre los hombros del otro hombre sin llegar a tocarlo. Remus sólo se estremeció en respuesta y acercó más la manta a su cuerpo.

—Ve a dormir, Lunático. Ha sido un largo día.

Sirius literalmente escuchó como Remus tragaba saliva mientras miraba a sus pies descalzos.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento tanto. He sido horrible contigo todos estos días. Lo siento.

Remus alzó la mirada con una expresión rota, y Sirius sintió que su garganta se oprimía.

—No deberías disculparte, Lunático. No es tu culpa; simplemente necesitabas un poco de tiempo…

Sirius se atrevió a sentarse al lado de Remus, y se acercó un poco más a él cuando su amigo no se estremeció ni alejó.

—S-siento haberte preocupado. No fue mi intención. A papá no le hubiera gustado. Él me hubiera dicho que mantuviera mi cabeza en alto con mi labio superior firme y más…

Sirius suspiró y negó la cabeza.

—Se te es permitido soltar unas lágrimas por la muerte de tu padre, Remus. Dios sabe que cualquier persona lo haría…

Remus rio amargamente.

—Recuerdo… Recuerdo cuando era pequeño. Justo después de que me mordieran, papá estaba pasando un momento muy difícil, ya sabes. Él y mi abuelo tuvieron una pelea, fue degradado del trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos a una zona más muggle. Una vez volvió a casa realmente molesto, y estaba gritando cosas sobre mí, cosas que realmente no las dijo en serio, cosas realmente hirientes, y que escuché de casualidad.

Remus tosió un poco, como si el sólo hecho de hablar fuera un esfuerzo para él en vez de una función básica.

—Me escapé ese día…

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa, y curiosamente se acercó más a él, asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura entre ellos.

—¿Te escapaste? Nunca me lo contaste. ¿A dónde?

Remus se encogió de hombros con sus ojos aún fijos en sus pies.

—Tenía sólo seis años y era nuevo en la ciudad. Llegué hasta el parque y me quedé dormido en una de las bancas de allí.

Sirius no pudo evitarlo; a pesar de la situación, se rio. Se rio quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que debió; la historia ni siquiera era tan graciosa, pero se sentía tan bien reír de nuevo que realmente no le importó. Se sintió incluso mejor cuando Remus se unió, aunque no tan fuerte; y para cuando ambos dejaron de reír, Remus lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro… la sonrisa que Sirius había extrañado con locura.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Regresaste?

Remus rio.

—No, papá me encontró y tuvimos un gran combate de lucha libre. Me negaba a regresar, así que básicamente me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y me arrastró de vuelta a casa. Mamá lo sacó del dormitorio por haberme herido y haber logrado que le saliera una hernia cuando no me encontró en mi cama, así que pasó la noche en mi habitación. No le gustaba mucho el sofá.

Sirius rio hasta que tuvo lágrimas en los ojos. Dioses, cómo había extrañado esto; estas conversaciones casuales entre ellos, el humor sarcástico y muy oportuno de Remus, su habilidad para hacer que la historias más ridículas fueran interesantes.

—Entonces, ¿se disculpó?

—No, con esas palabras, no. Me negué a hablar con él, así que en cambio me fastidió… toda la noche… trató de sobornarme con juguetes… y me contaba chistes realmente malos.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, con sus ojos brillando de manera extraño bajo la luz de la lámpara.

—Nunca me dejó llorar, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera una vez —susurró mientras desviaba la mirada, con una lágrima solitaria deslizándose en su mejilla.

—No creo que él querría que lo hagas, incluso ahora… —respondió Sirius en voz baja, con los brazos  _ansiosos_  de envolver a Remus.

—Nunca podré saber eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó Remus amargamente—. A veces, Sirius, a veces sueño con él —resopló, con los ojos volviéndose intensos, sombríos y furiosos mientras se clavaban en Sirius—... sueño con matarlos, de formas que nunca hubieras imaginado morir…

—No, Remus…

Sirius trató de evitarlo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Quiero que sepan cómo me sentí. Quiero que sufran por lo que hicieron, Sirius. Incluso si eso me toma toda la vida, quiero venganza.

—Y la tendrás, Remus. Te lo prometo, pero no de la forma en que la imaginas. No puedes caer al nivel de ellos, y no puedes hacerte cargos de tantos solo…

Los puños de Remus se apretaron con fuerza en su regazo.

—No subestimes el poder del lobo, Canuto.

—No lo hago, pero Remus, sólo vas a traerte problemas. Greyback también es un lobo, uno más antiguo y fuerte. Su pizarra está limpia en los archivos del Ministerio, así que matarlo sólo te pondría a  _ti_  en Azkaban. Encontraremos otra forma de luchar contra él, ¿está bien?

Remus negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

—Te puede hacer daño a ti, a todos, a cualquiera. No pue…

Sirius se aferró a los extremos de las sábanas de Remus, suplicante.

—Prométemelo, Lunático, prometeme que no irás tras él.

—Sirius, él mató a mi padre…

—Tu padre no murió para que vayas y mueras por buscar venganza. Prométemelo, Remus, por mi vida.

Remus se mordió los labios con preocupación.

—Lo prometo —susurró—, por ti, lo prometo.

Sirius sonrió, sintiendo una cálida sensación subiendo por su pecho.

—Bien, ahora prepárate para ir a la cama. Necesitas descansar un poco… —dijo poniéndose de pie, aunque sin querer hacerlo realmente. Luego, invocó con su varita otra manta del armario—. Estaré en el sofá, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Sirius…

Algo en la voz de Remus en ese entonces, hizo que Sirius se detuviera. No habían manos deteniéndolo, ni ataduras, pero fue simplemente el timbre de súplica, el repentino sentimiento de que algo importante iba a suceder lo que hizo que se quedara inmóvil en la posición en la que estaba. Incluso gran parte de su cuerpo se había inmovilizado, aunque no estaba consciente de ello, siendo sus ojos la única parte que se movía y seguía cada movimiento que Remus hizo al levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie frente a él. Siguieron cada estremecimiento, cada temblor en la mano derecha de Remus mientras se movía lentamente, muy lentamente, para finalmente detenerse a centímetros del rostro de Sirius. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba de la punta de los dedos de Remus, podía literalmente sentir la distancia entre la palma de Remus y sus mejillas y el aire frío que pasaba a través de ese pequeño espacio.

Sirius miró los ojos de Remus con una expectación que nunca había sentido antes, y unas ganas… no, una  _necesidad_  de ser tocado, de sentir la suave piel de Remus contra la suya. Se había sentido como si hubieran pasado eones desde que había tenido contacto físico con Remus, incluso cuando habían sido sólo un par de días; y Sirius se encontró incapaz de ver el rostro de Remus, no podía afrontar el miedo o rechazo cuando aquella mano se retirara y dejara un gran espacio entre ellos.

Así que cuando finalmente sintió unos dedos suaves descender sobre su piel, Sirius dejó salir un tembloroso aliento que no había estado consciente de retener; y cuando aquellos dedos se convirtieron en una palma asentándose en su rostro, acunando su mejilla, acariciando su cabello, Sirius sintió que su respiración se aceleró diez veces más ante el toque inesperado. Se sintió como si hubiera corrido una maratón interminable. Había otra mano ahora rodeando su cadera y un pulgar acariciándolo lentamente, inseguro contra la delgada tela de sus pantalones de pijama. Justo cuando Sirius estuvo seguro de que había logrado controlar su respiración, unos suaves labios se presionaron contra los suyos, y sintió que su mundo explotó.

Sirius no abrió sus ojos. No pudo, no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a que esto resultara ser sólo un elaborado sueño. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar al otro hombre, enterrando sus uñas en su palma, para recordarse no dejarse llevar; sólo en caso de que Remus se diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se detuviera.

La mano en su cadera se movió hacia arriba, por debajo de su camiseta, presionando gentilmente la suave piel de allí, dibujando círculos en su barriga con caricias. No pudo evitar dejar que un suave gemido de placer escapara de sus labios mientras Remus ahora besaba su garganta, deteniéndose en donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.

—Sirius.

Escuchó que Remus susurraba en su oído, con su cálido aliento contra su piel, haciéndolo temblar.

—Sirius… te quiero… dentro mío…

Sirius abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—Remus…

Tragó saliva, al hallarse completamente sus palabras.  _Es demasiado rápido,_  suministró débilmente su cerebro,  _hay algo terriblemente mal en esta situación._ Sin embargo, estaba tan atraído por la embriagadora sensación del hombre lobo que fue incapaz de protestar cuando Remus lo dirigió por las caderas hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre la suave cama, atrayendo a Sirius encima suyo.

—No me romperé —dijo Remus en voz baja, guiando las manos de Sirius hacia el borde de su camiseta, permitiendo que se la sacara. Sirius lo complació con poca resistencia, fascinado por la confianza que brillaba en los ojos de Remus y algo más… algo… ¿era lujuria? No, era algo más profundo.

Se besaron nuevamente, lenta y sensualmente, dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran y exploraran territorios familiares, mientras Sirius se encargaba de los pantalones de Remus con cuidado y paciencia que nunca antes había mostrado. Sus ropas, por otro lado, fueron sacadas con rapidez, y encontró a Remus observándolo con una intensidad desconcertante cuando la última pieza de ropa cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Sirius viajaron por el cuerpo de Remus, memorizando las sombras debajo de los brillantes ojos ámbar, la larga y afilada nariz, la curva de sus labios que brillaba con la saliva compartida; la pendiente de su clavícula, y entonces su mirada se fijó en la cicatriz… renovada junto a una sombra roja debido a todos los hechizos de sanación. Sin embargo, no fue hasta cuando Remus lo vio observándola y cubrió la cicatriz con su mano que Sirius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. No había querido hacer que su amigo se sintiera incómodo, realmente no había tenido la intención, y trató de transmitir aquello en silencio a través de sus ojos.

Remus aceptó la disculpa, asintiendo y sonriendo ligeramente, mientras estiraba una mano hacia Sirius, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia la cama. La cama se hundió cuando Sirius subió en ella, y sus dedos se entrelazaron firmemente con los de Remus mientras se besaban una vez más, rozando piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Sus cuerpos se alinearon con facilidad, mientras que la otra mano de Sirius abrió el cajón en donde guardaban el lubricante y los condones sin romper el beso.

Señales de alarma sonaron de forma estridente en su cabeza, pero Sirius optó por ignorarlas cuando las delgadas piernas de Remus lo rodearon y acercaron tentadoramente. Sin embargo, a pesar del entusiasmo, cuando Sirius trató de introducirse, Remus se tensó al instante y Sirius se retiró inmediatamente.

—Remus —protestó, cuando las manos de Remus revolotearon para evitar que se alejara. Esto era lo que su consciencia había estado mostrándolo todo este tiempo. Esto, esta sensación de que Remus tal vez no estaba listo, de que tal vez no lo deseaba de la misma forma en la que Sirius lo deseaba. Remus, no puedes hacer esto. Tienes miedo de que te haga daño.  _Yo_ tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

—No —respondió Remus entrecortadamente, y Sirius no ignoró la urgencia en su voz—. No… si quiero… no me lastimarás —dijo, tirando la parte posterior del cabello de Sirius dolorosamente—. Sirius… no te tengo miedo… no le tengo miedo a nadie…

—No tienes que hacer esto, Remus… no tienes nada que demostrar…

Remus lo silenció con un beso violento, sólo separándose para susurrar en el oído de Sirius.

—Por favor, Sirius… te necesito…

Y esa súplica fue suficiente para que Sirius se embistiera dentro de Remus con indecisión. Esperó pacientemente a que el otro hombre se sintiera cómodo a pesar de su dolorosa necesidad de moverse y aliviarse. Observó con temor como el pecho de Remus se alzaba y caía con cada ráfaga corta de aliento; el hombre lobo había mantenido sus ojos firmemente cerrados, como si estuviera luchando una batalla interiormente.

—Estoy bien —respondió Remus a una pregunta no realizada después de lo que pareció un largo momento de silencio, y alzó sus caderas ligeramente para encontrarse con Sirius.

Sirius gimió ante el disparo de placer que sintió. Asintiendo se retiró y volvió a embestir, estableciendo un viejo ritmo familiar entre ellos. Había empezado a ir despacio al principio, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño a Remus de ninguna manera, pero a medida de que el sudor se reunió y mezcló a lo largo de sus estómagos, y Remus empezó a responder a cada embestida que daba con gruñidos y jadeos, el deseo de Sirius se volvió una necesidad; y pronto se encontró acelerando hacia su clímax.

—Remus —jadeó Sirius al borde de su orgasmo. Apretó ligeramente su agarre en las manos de Remus—. Remus, mírame.

La intensa mirada ámbar se encontró con la suya, y Sirius gritó con fuerza cuando acabó dentro de Remus. Vagamente escuchó a su amigo repetir su grito de placer, y sintió una humedad dispersarse entre sus cuerpos.

Algo en el aire cambió entonces, mientras ambos experimentaban uno de los orgasmos más intensos de sus vidas, pero Sirius estaba demasiado desorientado para saber si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento, al sentir el aliento caliente de Remus contra la sensible piel de su cuello, y la forma en la que ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, como si estuvieran asustados de perderse el uno al otro en una marea. Era un momento digno de ser detenido en el tiempo y repetido una y otra vez, porque nada que habían hecho antes se había sentido tan intentos… tan lleno de…

Sirius no sabía de qué…

Finalmente se retiró de Remus, apenas separándose lo suficiente para murmurar un hechizo rápido de limpieza. Se desplomó nuevamente sobre Remus, acariciando con su nariz su mejilla y respirando el olor a sudor y champú que se aferraba al cabello de Remus.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius, preocupado de que el silencio entre ellos se hubiera alargado demasiado. Alzó la mirada, acunando las mejillas de Remus con ternura—. ¿Lunático?

Remus cubrió las manos de Sirius con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos y besando cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Te amo, Sirius —dijo con suavidad, y los ojos de Remus se cerraron por un momento en dolor cuando la mano de Sirius cayó por la sorpresa.

—Remus, yo…

Remus sonrió, sus ojos mostrando la intensa cantidad de amor y dolor que sentía en aquel instante.

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres decirlo.

Sirius sintió como su garganta se cerraba con fuerza, haciendo que fuera difícil incluso respirar.

—No es eso…

Tragó con dificultad, inseguro de qué decir.

—Me importas mucho Remus, pero…

—Pero no crees que sea amor —terminó Remus, acomodándose de tal forma que ambos quedaron acostados de lado, cara a cara—. Lo sé, Canuto, y está bien.

Besó a Sirius brevemente en los labios, confirmándolo.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado.

—Somos diferentes, ya sabes… no somos como… no somos como Lily y James, Remus… no somos…

Remus lo calló poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

—Esta confesión ha estado fastidiándome por mucho tiempo, Canuto, y sólo quería que lo supieras esta noche porque…

Por un momento pareció que Remus iba a decir algo realmente importante; estuvo claro por la forma en la que dudó, pero el momento pasó tan rápido como apareció, y se encontró sonriendo de nuevo.

—Es importante que lo sientas… y que lo recuerdes, ¿está bien? No tienes que sentirte obligado a decírmelo… no quiero que sea de esa forma…

Sirius asintió, envolviendo sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de Remus, acercándolo.

—Te extrañé, ¿sabes? —confesó dentro del cuello de Remus, besando y adorando la piel de allí.

Remus no respondió, simplemente descansando su barbilla contra el hombro de Sirius, cerrando sus ojos.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

La brillante luz del sol invadió la habitación a la mañana siguiente y Sirius, adormilado, jaló las mantas por encima de su cabeza, mientras se hacía una nota mental de comprar cortinas más gruesas para sus ventanas cuando fueran de compras la próxima vez.

—¡Canuto!

Se sentía inexplicadamente feliz esta mañana, más de lo usual, e incluso su mente desorientada sabía que era por Remus. De hecho, eso era lo único que su desorientada mente sabía en ese momento.  _Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus lo amaba, Remus, Remus, Remus…_

—¡Sirius!

Sirius frunció el ceño ante los incesantes golpes en su puerta, acurrucándose más en la almohada para ahogar el sonido. Puso las sábanas incluso más alrededor de su cuerpo contra el papel que estaba seguro que no había estado allí la noche anterior. En serio, ¿qué es lo que faltaba para que Remus y él pudieran dormir en paz sin que la loca de Evans y el imbécil de su novio trataran de romper su puerta?

—¡SIRIUS, LEVANTATE!

No, ciertamente no lo haría. Iba a dormir hasta tarde, despertarse y darse una buena ducha, y luego iba a llevar a desayunar a Remus en su motocicleta. Se habían reconciliado anoche,  _Remus lo amaba_  y Remus se merecía un poco de aire fresco para quitarse cosas de la mente, y lo iba a conseguir.

—¡SIRIUS! ¡ES REMUS! ¡SE HA IDO!

 


	31. Perdido y encontrado

_**1979, en la perrera…** _

_Es difícil ahora. Cuando el momento por fin llegó, estoy teniendo un rato difícil para irme. Aún no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, lo siento. No lo sé. No quiero irme ni dejar a ninguno de ustedes, pero James, ¿tú me comprendes, verdad? Tú viste lo que le pasó a mi padre por mi culpa. No creo poder soportar ver aquello una vez más. No se me ocurre otra manera de evitar que se acerque. Él vendrá, sé que vendrá, y si es mi madre o alguno de ustedes, no sé qué es lo que haré. Aún no estoy seguro de a donde iré, pero encontraré algún lugar. Es un gran mundo, ¿no?_

_Diganle a Colagusano que me despido de él, y a Lily que no es muy educado botar los cigarrillos de alguien cuando tiene necesidad de fumar. Y Cornamenta, gracias. No sé qué otra cosa decir. Esta no es la primera vez que me salvas la vida, y por ley mágica, estoy en deuda contigo. Considera el hecho de que me vaya como pago por todo. Y díganle a mi madre que realmente lo intenté y que no se ponga triste, y que la amo. Te amo también a ti, Canuto, muchísimo. No te enojes. Sé que lo estás, pero no lo estés, ¿está bien? Mantendré mi promesa, lo juro, pero no puedo hacerlo sin poner a todos en peligro. Tenías razón, Greyback tiene un historial limpio en el Ministerio, y puede salirse con la suya, incluso después de asesinar. Mierda, te amo, cuidate, ¿está bien? Recuerda usar tu abrigo. Siempre te lo olvidas y está empezando a hacer mucho frío afuera._

_—Remus (Lunático)_

Sirius miró fijamente la carta en sus manos. Lily sólamente lo había visto así de angustiado una vez en su vida, y aquello fue en quinto año, cuando Remus se fue a casa por su culpa. Estaba realmente sorprendida, como en aquel entonces, ante la falta de un ataque de agresividad por parte de Sirius. No sabía si era resultado de ser parte de la familia Black o por su complicada niñez, pero siempre tenía problemas para canalizar emociones angustiantes. Siempre todo salía en forma de ira. Así que ver al comúnmente agresivo Sirius sentado silenciosamente en la silla, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de llorar era una de las cosas más desconcertantes que había visto.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —susurró Sirius, sin desviar la mirada de la carta—. Cornamenta, esto es mi culpa.

James rodó los ojos.

—No seas ridícu…

—¡No! ¡Realmente lo es! ¡Me dijo ayer que me amaba, y yo no le respondí! —gritó Sirius, colapsando en el sofá que estaba detrás suyo y enterrando su rostro en sus manos—. ¡Mierda! ¡No le dije que lo amaba, y está molesto conmigo! ¡Y se fue! ¡Por eso se fue!

—Canuto, no, no es… espera —dijo James, deteniéndose abruptamente, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo Sirius—. ¿No amas a Lunático?

La forma en la que James miró a Sirius, era como si este acabara de decir la cosa más ridícula jamás dicha en el planeta tierra. Como si hubiera declarado que el sol era azul. Lily creyó estar viendo a Sirius de la misma manera, porque, en verdad… la idea de que Sirius no amaba a Remus era ridícula. Ella misma había visto pruebas, ¿o no?

Sirius miró a James indecisamente.

—Yo… no…

James de repente empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, con sus manos automáticamente dirigiéndose a su cabellera para jalarla… un hábito que Lily odiaba por completo, pero sabía que su novio lo hacía cuando se sentía particularmente ansioso.

—¿No lo amas? Pero pensé que…

—Bueno, pensaste mal, ¿está bien? —respondió Sirius de forma miserable—. Te dije que me importaba, ¿verdad? ¿Pero cómo sé si mis sentimientos son diferentes a los que tenía en segundo o tercer año? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo debo sentirme! Me gusta vivir con él, ¿es eso amor? ¿O es amor el hecho de que ambos dormimos juntos y compartimos una habitación? Quiero decir; ¿Qué es? ¿Qué mierda es?

Lily suspiró, presionando el puente de su nariz en señal de frustración. Se sentó al lado de Sirius, puso un brazo alrededor de él y contuvo su impulso de querer golpearlo en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Felicitaciones, Sirius. Has roto la barrera de la idiotez y te has ido directamente a la estupidez. No puedo creer que estés diciendo siquiera estas cosas. Quiero decir…

Lily respiró profundamente y decidió completar su diatriba después.

—No te estreses; Remus no se fue porque tu  _supuestamente_ no lo amabas. Ya sabes que él no es así.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Por un lado, yo realmente leí la carta.

Hizo un ruido de exasperación cuando James arrebató la carta de las temblorosas manos de Sirius

—Tenía miedo de que Greyback viniera por él nuevamente y hiriera a alguno de nosotros como hizo con el Sr. Lupin.

Sirius y James la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. En toda la preocupación por la ausencia de Remus, obviamente no habían prestado atención a todas las incoherencias que su amigo había escrito en la carta. Por un momento, pareció que ninguno de los dos podía comprender las noticias, lo cual era realmente ridículo, la verdad. Deberían haber esperado y estado preparados para algo como esto. Lily les brindó un poco de silencio para que la información fuera asimilada.

Aquel silencio fue solamente roto por Sirius, quien saltó del sofá y botó un jarrón al suelo en el proceso.

—¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE ESTÚPIDA RAZÓN DE MIERDA ES ESA?! —gritó Sirius, furiosamente golpeando la lámpara más cercana que encontró—. ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO ABSOLUTAMENTE ESTÚPIDO QUE ES! ¿CÓMO PUDO, POR UN PUTO MINUTO,  _PENSAR_ , QUE ESTO IBA A SER LO MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS? ¿O PARA MÍ? ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡PUTO ESTÚPIDO!

—Sirius —dijo James, sosteniendo firmemente los hombros de su amigo—. Cálmate, ¿sí? Sólo cálmate. Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Lily colocó un mano en el cuello de Sirius en consuelo.

—James tiene razón. Remus no puede haberse ido tan lejos sin magia. Ni siquiera tiene una varita, y nosotros tenemos las nuestras, así que sabemos que no ha tomado ni una. Lo más lejos que puede ir en un autobús muggle es a la casa de sus padres.

Sirius asintió, aunque un poco inquieto.

—¿Y si está herido, Lily? ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse? ¿Y si alguien lo ataca o algo?

—Estará bien, Canuto. Es Remus de quien estamos hablando, ¿sí? Jefe de la clase de defensa, y el tipo con la fuerza de hombre lobo suficiente como para acabar con un ejército.

Lily tenía la sensación de que James no creía ni una palabra que le decía a Sirius, pero pareció tranquilizar un poco a Sirius, y eso era lo único que importaba en este instante.

—Me apareceré en la cabaña de los Lupin ahora, ¿está bien? Lo encontraré allí, estoy seguro.

James no esperó que Sirius asintiera, en cambio cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se concentraba en las memorias que tenía de la cabaña de los Lupin. Estaba empezando a desaparecer un poco por los bordes, y al mismo tiempo estrechándose un poco. Lily estaba empezando a preguntarse porque le estaba tomando tanto tiempo aparecerse, cuando de repente James volvió a la normalidad con un aullido de dolor

—¡Ah! —gritó, agarrándose la cabeza—. ¡No puedo entrar! ¡Está bloqueada!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sirius con incredulidad—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Me aparecí allí ayer! ¡Debes estar haciendo algo mal!

Tan pronto Sirius cerró sus ojos para aparecerse, los abrió con un quejido similar al de James.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo frotándose la cabeza con furia.

—Está bien —dijo Lily, antes de que Sirius explotara nuevamente—. Tenemos un teléfono en nuestra casa. Le daré una llama a la Sra. Lupin.

—Y si no lo encuentras allí, dale una llamada a Colagusano. Ustedes contacten a todos los que conocemos, incluso a los más lejanos. Pregunten si han visto a Remus, ¿sí? Sirius y yo iremos al Ministerio a presentar un informe de desaparecido.

Lily asintió, besó brevemente a James en la mejilla antes de aparecerse en su casa.

El último pedazo de conversación que escuchó fue a Sirius maldiciendo con vehemencia:

— _¡Puto idiota! ¡Maldito estúpido hombre lobo abnegado! ¡Lo mataré cuando lo encuentre, lo matare!_

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Hola, ¿Sra. Lupin?

El teléfono crepitó al otro lado, y Lily pudo escuchar a la Sra. Lupin decirle a alguien que baje el volumen de la televisión. Las esperanzas de Lily se dispararon; ¿quizás Remus había ido allí después de todo, aunque sea por una noche?

—¿Sí?

Lily agarró el teléfono firmemente entre sus manos.

—Soy yo; Lily.

—¡Lily! Lo siento, no reconocí tu voz. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sé algo de ti! ¿Cómo estás?

Lily sonrió por costumbre.

—Estoy bien. Sra. Lupin, ¿está Remus allí?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado, y Lily se preguntó si Remus le había pedido a su madre que no dijera nada sobre su presencia allí.

—No, cariño —dijo con la voz llena de perplejidad, y cualquier posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo se desvaneció—. Yo…

—¿Y en la casa de la tía Natasha? —preguntó Lily con urgencia.

—No, Nash está en mi casa.

Hubo un movimiento detrás del teléfono y Lily pudo escuchar a la Sra. Lupin preguntar sobre Remus a quien sólo podía ser Natasha Lupin. Escuchó un pequeño no y un poco de movimiento antes de que la Sra. Lupin hablara de nuevo.

—Lily, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Hay algo malo con Remus?

La risa de Lily salió más aguda que lo usual.

—¡No, no, está bien! Sirius y él me dijeron que irían a tu casa antes de venir a la nuestra a almorzar. Sólo me preguntaba si se demorarían —dijo, deseando no sonar muy falsa.

—¿Estás segura, Lily? —preguntó la Sra. Lupin de nuevo con la voz alzada un par de octavas—. ¿Estás segura de que está bien? Lily, por favor, si pasó algo, tienes que decirme. ¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo?

—¡NO! —respondió Lily demasiado rápido—. No, todo está bien, te lo prometo.

La Sra. Lupin no sonaba capaz de soportar más malas noticias después de la muerte de su esposo.

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado así, Sra. Lupin. Verás, estaba preparando cordero y se quemó como el carbón. Los chicos realmente estaban ansiosos por comerlo, y toma tanto tiempo en prepararse…

Lily sabía que era una excusa poco convincente, pero esperaba que la Sra. Lupin la creyera.

—Sólo quería saber si tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer otro. De lo contrario, voy a tener que pedir una entrega a domicilio.

—Oh, bueno, ellos nunca pasan por aquí, pero creo que tienes tiempo suficiente en tus manos —dijo la Sra. Lupin riendo ligeramente—. Si conozco a esos dos lo suficientemente bien, creo que deben estar atrapados en algún lugar; lo más probable es en uno de esos almacenes. Sirius se fascina demasiado con las cosas  _muggle._

Lily se rió demasiado fuerte.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Sí, bueno, no creo que pasen por aquí. Probablemente se den cuenta de la hora cuando alguno de sus estómagos suene, y se apresurarán en ir a tu casa.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Siento haberte molestado, Sra. Lupin. No quise asustarte de esa forma.

—No te preocupes, corazón. Llámame en cualquier momento y dales muchos cariños de mi parte a los chicos, ¿sí?

Lily asintió involuntariamente.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias por todo!

Puso el teléfono nuevamente en su soporte y dejó escapar un aliento que no estaba consciente de retener. Esa conversación había sido difícil. Había esperado por un lado decirle la verdad a la Sra. Lupin, y por el otro ser atrapada mintiendo.

—Maldición, Remus, ¿dónde mierda estás?

Descolgó el teléfono de nuevo y esta vez marcó el número de la casa de la madre de Peter.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Doris Bird suspiró con frustración. Este estaba volviéndose su peor día de trabajo, y eso realmente era una gran declaración, considerando que había estado trabajando allí por más de diez años. Era realmente difícil de creer que hace sólo una hora había pensado que el caballero de chaqueta de cuero, el Sr. Black, era realmente guapo y alguien a quien no le importaría tener como algo más que un cliente. Sólo le tomó los cinco primeros minutos discernir de que el hombre estaba completamente loco y que tenía un temperamento increíblemente poco atractivo e irracional.

—Mire, Sr. Black, por cuarta vez, no puedo hacer nada por usted.

Doris ignoró el ceño fruncido que pareció haber tomado residencia permanente en el rostro del hombre.

—El Sr. Lupin tiene dieciocho años, es mayor de edad y totalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Se fue de Londres  _por voluntad propia_. No somos capaces de detenerlo por algo que él decidió hacer, y tampoco usted, especialmente porque no es su guardián ni pariente. Por todo lo que sé puede ser un asesino que busca venganza de sangre. ¿Me comprende?

El rostro de Black, se acercó a centímetros del suyo, e incluso en su estado no atractivo, Doris sintió algo agradable en su interior.

—¿Me  _veo_  como un maldito asesino para ti?

_—_ ¿Ahora mismo? Sí, Sr. Black.

Doris no rompió contacto visual mientras le respondía, a pesar de sentirse increíblemente intimidada. Sin duda alguna, este hombre era aterrador, pero no iba a permitir que la asustara en su trabajo.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirles a ustedes dos es que no podemos traer de vuelta al Sr. Lupin a la fuerza, al menos que esté demente o sea un criminal, o Dios no lo quiera, ambos.

Black golpeó furiosamente con su puño la mesa.

—¡Te lo dije, no está completamente en sus cabales! ¡No sabe qué mierda está haciendo!

Este hombre estaba realmente empezando a ponerla nerviosa, y el otro hombre, el que tenía el cabello como si nunca se hubiera pasado un peine en toda su vida, estaba simplemente observando sin hacer nada. La caballerosidad realmente se había muerto.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, Sr. Black, pero cuando vino me dijo que él estaba recuperándose de un trauma, ¿verdad? Si recuerdo correctamente, los pacientes con trauma sólo tienen miedo irracional a cierto objetos o personas; no repentinas ansias de levantarse e irse un día. Sin mencionar que estaba recuperándose… lo que significa que está tan en su juicio como usted o yo. Así que a menos que tenga un reporte médico que pruebe que el Sr. Lupin no puede tomar decisiones por sí mismo y es proclive a tener un comportamiento violento, lo siento, no puedo ayudarle.

—¡Lo puedo conseguir! ¡El sanador Greene puede hacerme uno!

—¡Entonces por el amor de Merlín, Sr. Black, deje de hacerme perder el tiempo y consiga uno!

Doris sabía que no debió haber explotado. Usualmente era muy buena con los clientes, incluso con los temperamentales, pero Black había cruzado la barrera ya demasiadas veces. Sin embargo, se arrepintió, porque el rostro del hombre ahora estaba convirtiéndose en una expresión que ni siquiera podía describir. Todo lo que sabía era que le hacía querer correr en dirección contraria lo más rápido posible.

—¿Disculpame? ¿ _Yo_  te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? ¿ _Yo_  te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? ¡Puede estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo! ¡En cualquier lugar! ¡Puede que no tenga nada de dinero! ¡Puede que no tenga un puto lugar al que ir! ¡No tiene ni  _puta_  idea de lo que está haciendo!

Black derribó toda la papelería que estaba sobre el escritorio de Doris con un movimiento elegante de su brazo.

—¡Podrías estar mandando un grupo de búsqueda ahora mismo en vez de hacerme perder  _mi_  tiempo en conseguir un maldito reporte médico, el cual estoy seguro de que no va a importar en lo más mínimo!

Un grupo de gente estaba empezando a reunirse alrededor de su escritorio ahora, un buen número de personas proviniendo de otros departamentos para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto. Doris se sintió ruborizar ligeramente cuando un par de sus amigos la miraron inquisitivamente.

—¡Sé por qué estás haciendo esto! ¡Debí saberlo al instante que te dije que él era un hombre lobo! ¡No te importa un carajo, ¿verdad?!

Black estaba gritando a todo pulmón ahora, haciendo violentos movimientos en el aire y mostrándose listo para matar.

—No te puedes tomar la molestia de gastar tu tiempo en buscar a un animal que no tiene ningún valor para ti, ¿no?

La verdad era que no tenía nada que ver con que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Doris no tenía prejuicios hacia nadie, y se enorgullecía de ese hecho. Ella simplemente estaba siguiendo las reglas. Era su trabajo hacerlo. De alguna manera, entendía la Ira irracional de Black, y estaba impresionada por la preocupación que mostraba por sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado petrificada y quizás, un poco ofendida por el comportamiento de Black hacia ella. Miró al otro hombre con súplica. Se le había olvidado su nombre ¿o no lo había mencionado?

—Puede ir a matarse a sí mismo si está lo suficientemente desorientado, ¿no tengo razón? ¡Otro hombre lobo menos! ¡Trabajo fácil!

El hombre con el cabello desordenado finalmente pareció pensar que Black había dicho y hecho suficiente daño a la oficina y a su orgullo. Puso una mano firme en el hombro de Black y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Sirius, ya es suficiente. Detente.

Black calló por un segundo, mostrándose muy vacilante. Tal vez era la imaginación de Doris, pero sus ojos grises parecían más brillantes que cuando había llegado.

—James. Yo… Remus…

—Conseguiremos esos reportes. No podrán detenernos después, ¿sí?

El hombre al que Black llamó James le hablaba como si le hablase a un niño, pero también hablaba con la confianza de un hombre que sabía que iba a ser escuchado.

Doris tenía la sensación de que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona en vez de James, Black la hubiera hecho a un lado y continuado con su arrebato. Había un cierto respeto y compañerismo el que vio entre ellos que tal vez nunca podría explicar. Eran como hermanos; James siendo quizás el más responsable y reflexivo de los dos.

Black finalmente asintió, y Doris dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Vio a Fallon, el guardia de seguridad de su piso, mirarla inquisitivamente y negó con la cabeza para indicarle que el problema ya había sido resuelto.

—Siento todo este problema, Sra. Bird. Remus nos importa muchísimo y las cosas simplemente se salieron de control.

Doris sonrió débilmente, agachándose para recoger el pisapapeles del piso. Ya los había perdonado en el fondo, incluso cuando no comprendía la razón para tal comportamiento. La expresión de James y su voz calma sólo pedían perdón, pero algo en su carácter exigía que se le fuera otorgado.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto. Gracias.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Dieciocho años, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió, y Lily estaba aliviada de que hubiera decidido hacerse cargo junto a ella. Juntos habían llamado a todos los que había conocido tanto de la escuela como de la Orden, incluso a aquellos con los que casi nunca hablaron. Cada llamada vía polvos flú había sido más decepcionante que la otra. Hubo un momento en el que ambos perdieron las esperanzas por completo y robóticamente empezaron a tachar nombres en la lista mientras hacían el último par de llamadas. La situación había deprimido a Lily enormemente, y ahora se encontraba apenas capaz de hablar a través de la opresión que tenía en la garganta mientras el oficial muggle los interrogaba sobre Remus.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó el oficial Shyam, como decía la etiqueta en su uniforme, mientras escribía todo en tinta negra. Su acento indio era tranquilizante de alguna forma; su voz era suave y bien educado.

—Remus John Lupin.

Lily apretó la mano de Peter con fuerza mientra lo decía. Sabía que no debía perder las esperanzas. Que si alguien pudiera encontrar a Remus, sería la policía, especialmente porque al no tener una varita, Remus usaría todas las formas de transporte muggle.

—Mide alrededor de un metro noventa, es delgado… casi escuálido, tiene ojos y cabello castaño, es muy pálido. Tenemos una foto de él.

Peter miró a Lily, y ella buscó en su bolso a toda prisa para sacar una foto que había agarrado del albúm de Sirius. No fue difícil de encontrar; Sirius tenía muchas fotos de Remus y viceversa.

Shyam inspeccionó la foto con cuidado.

—Es un chico muy tierno. Parece mucho más joven que de dieciocho años.

Peter asintió.

—Su padre murió hace poco en un accidente, y Remus la pasó muy mal. Se culpa de ello, y no ha estado bien desde hace un tiempo.

El oficial Shyam musitó con simpatía, haciendo a un lado su cabello negro mientras escribía algo más en el reporte.

—Comprensible. ¿Tiene algún rasgo distintivo? ¿Quizás un lunar o cicatriz?

Lily titubeó por un segundo, sin saber si decir algo o no. Miró a Peter, quien la estaba observando con la misma incertidumbre. Finalmente, Lily asintió, y Peter reveló la información que Remus siempre se había esforzado en ocultar.

—Tiene un ta—tatuaje. Es como un código de barras en la parte posterior de su cuello —dijo Peter, frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. No se le ve, porque tiene el cabello largo, pero está allí.

El oficial Shyam alzó una ceja.

—¿Un código de barras? —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación—. Los chicos de hoy día hacen las cosas más locas.

Cerró la pluma con un pequeño "click" y los miró tranquilizadoramente.

—Copiaremos estos detalles y los enviaremos a todas las comisarías cercanas, estaciones de autobús, estaciones de tren, y restaurantes; cualquier lugar al que haya podido ir. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. Después de todo, ¿qué tan lejos pudo haber ido en una noche?

—¿Cuándo podemos esperar noticias de él? —preguntó Peter ansiosamente.

—Los llamaremos tan pronto y tengamos cualquier tipo de información sobre su paradero. Han dejado un número, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió. Había escrito su número de casa, lo cual significaba que volvería pronto con James a casa. Peter no pudo dar el suyo porque vivía con su madre.

—Haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo, pero me temo que no puedo garantizarles nada.

—Dijo que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Así que será algo fácil encontrarlo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… como dijo… ¿qué tan lejos pudo haber ido en una noche?

Peter tartamudeó demasiado, y Lily se sintió culpable por hacer que él hablara. Después de todo, él seguramente también estaba preocupado y asustado por Remus.

El oficial Shyam suspiró pesadamente, presionando el puente de su nariz.

—Será fácil para nosotros si se tiene en cuenta de que no haya caído en manos equivocadas, señor. Las calles hoy en día ya no son seguras. Estoy seguro de que lo han visto en las noticias; atacantes desconocidos asesinando a gente en sus casas y en las calles; ladrones, violadores, drogadictos. No quiero ser un portador de malas noticias, pero casos como este se han incrementado enormemente en los últimos meses, especialmente en Londres. Si están en lo correcto de que su amigo está deprimido, es más vulnerable a estas personas desagradables que nadie.

Lily dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, tratando y fallando en detener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Por supuesto que sabía de qué estaba hablando; Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Nadie más se ajustaba perfectamente a eso.

El oficial Shyam puso una mano encima de la de ella en consuelo, mostrándose realmente arrepentido por darle aquella noticias.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. No debí haberlo dicho tan bruscamente.

Lily sollozó, dándole un fuerte apretón a la mano del oficial antes de soltarla.

—Está bien. No creo que Remus hará ninguna tontería. Es realmente inteligente y responsable.

Peter asintió, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

El oficial Shyam sonrió gentilmente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es. Prometo que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en encontrar a su amigo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Cuando los merodeadores y Lily presentaron los informes de desaparecido, ninguno de ellos había imaginado que tomaría tanto tiempo encontrar a Remus. De hecho, todos estaban más que seguros de que Remus sería encontrado por alguna patrulla u otra. Se habían contactado con todos los conocidos en común que tenían, y tanto la policía muggle como el Ministerio aún lo buscaban, aunque Sirius dudaba seriamente que este último lo hiciera. Desafortunadamente, se estaban quedando sin opciones y sin pistas para buscar al hombre lobo. Las posibilidades de que Remus fuera encontrado lentamente desaparecían a medida que los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses; en más de dos meses. La mayoría de personas ya habían perdido las esperanzas de que Remus fuera encontrado.

Realmente debieron haberlo previsto. Incluso a través de su trauma y depresión, Remus fue inteligente y calculador. Debió haber planeado todo muy cuidadosamente para no ser nunca encontrado. Y aunque esta cualidad de Remus los había ayudado a realizar bromas en sus años escolares, ahora era algo que James había llegado a detestar. Extrañaba muchísimo a Remus y se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo. A menudo Lily se echaba a llorar cuando hablaban de él, y Peter siempre trataba de cambiar de tema cuando alguien hablaba de él. La Sra. Lupin y la tía Nash aún no sabían de la desaparición de Remus. Todos habían estado mintiéndoles constantemente, diciéndoles que Remus estaba lejos en alguna misión de la Orden. La Sra. Lupin era particularmente difícil de engañar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Remus fuera a visitarla cada dos semanas y sospechaba que algo malo sucedía. Y tampoco aprobaba ninguna de estas misiones de la Orden, no después de lo que le pasó al Sr. Lupin, pero aquello era mejor que decirle que su hijo había desaparecido.

Como era de esperar, la persona que tomó la desaparición de Remus de la peor forma fue Sirius. James, Lily y Peter estaban empezando a preocuparse también por él. Después del primer mes, Sirius había perdido completamente la fe en el Ministerio y la policía muggle, y había decidido encontrar a Remus por su propia cuenta. El apartamento ahora estaba repleto de recortes de periódico, documentos que había robado o copiado ilegalmente del Ministerio, códigos y regulaciones sobre los hombre lobo, y sólo Dios sabe qué más. Sirius volvía a casa del trabajo y se dedicaba largas horas a leer y resaltar dichas lecturas, tratando de conseguir alguna pista de donde podría haber llegado Remus. Se había vuelto una obsesión. A medida que los días pasaban, Sirius se veía cada vez más como un cadáver; con oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño y por su pálida piel por la falta de un alimentación adecuada. Si no hubiera sido por Lily y, a veces, Peter, quienes le traían un poco de cena de vez en cuando, James dudaba que Sirius comiera algo en absoluto.

James empujó la puerta del apartamento de Sirius, suspirando cuando lo encontró dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina. James no sabía si despertarlo era lo mejor. Sirius se veía como si no hubiera dormido en un siglo. Al final, la razón le ganó a la simpatía y sacudió suavemente a su amigo por el hombro.

—¿Canuto? Vamos, amigo, despierta. Lily te hizo algo de almuerzo…

Sirius se despertó a la segunda vez que James lo sacudió por los hombros, y parpadeó.

—¡Oh, hola Cornamenta! ¿Cómo estás en este grandioso día?

James hizo a un lado los papeles y la ropa sucia que estaba sobre una de las sillas y se sentó.

—Estoy bien, pero tú te ves peor que nunca. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Canuto?

Sirius hizo caso omiso al comentario, bostezando abiertamente.

—Sólo he estado un tanto ocupado, eso es todo. Moody ha estado siendo realmente pesado con nosotros. ¿Qué me envió Lily?

James abrió el gran recipiente de puré de patatas y pollo que Lily había hecho especialmente para Sirius. Sirius sonrió cuando vio el recipiente abierto y extendió la mano hacia el mostrador para agarrar dos tenedores limpios.

—Siento el desorden, es sólo que he estado muy ocupado; ya no tengo tiempo para limpiar. Aún hay un par de papeles que tengo que revisar. Creo que hay un lugar en Sheffield, creo, bueno, los muggles de allá han tenido un par de avistamientos de hombres lobos. Necesito comprobarlo…

James tragó un poco de pollo.

—¿Encontraste algo que valga la pena?

Sirius vaciló un poco, pero su sonrisa volvió con rapidez.

—Aún no, pero uno de estos días voy a encontrar a ese bastardo.

—Uhm, Sirius, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde… desde que Remus desapareció. Has estado esforzándote mucho en esto, y no… —James se detuvo antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo al respecto—. No quiero que te tomes esto a mal, pero esto está consumiendo toda tu vida. ¡Quiero decir, Canuto, parece que en cualquier momento fueras a derrumbarte! Tal vez deberías…

—Tal vez no debería —replicó Sirius, bajando con firmeza su tenedor—. ¡Mierda, sé que está por ahí en alguna parte, Cornamenta, lo sé! Es sólo que…

James suspiró, descansando la cabeza en sus manos.

—Sirius, ¿has considerado alguna vez que Remus quizás esta…?

Sirius se puso de pie tan rápido que botó su silla.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —gritó, tapándose los oídos—. ¿Cómo te atreves, James? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo como eso? ¿Cómo puedes darte por vencido como…?

—¡No me he dado por vencido en nada! —exclamó James, también poniéndose de pie—. Mira, escúchame.

Bajó las manos de las orejas de Sirius.

—Escúchame, no quise decirte esto, pero Pete y yo… hicimos un par de investigaciones hace unas semanas. Hablé con McKinnon… ella trabaja en Gringotts, y me contó que Lunático fue allí la noche que desapareció y retiró un poco de oro de su cuenta. La cerró y transfirió todo el resto a la cuenta de ahorros de la Sra. Lupin, dejándole todo a su madre. Incluso fue a Ollivanders después de aquello y compró una nueva varita.

—Eso no significa nada… —dijo Sirius, sentándose nuevamente—. Eso no significa nada…

—Los hechizos de protección están nuevamente puestos en la cabaña de los Lupin. Fue por eso que ninguno de los dos pudo aparecerse allí ese día. Los revisé, y son jodidamente fuertes como para darnos ese tipo de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y? Cualquiera pudo haber…

James agarró a Sirius por los hombros y lo sacudió con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Escúchame, Canuto. Remus no debía hacer magia, ambos sabíamos eso. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que él no compraría una varita a menos que la necesitase. Todo es demasiada coincidencia. Nadie sabe exactamente los hechizos de protección en la cabaña de los Lupin, excepto Remus y el Sr. Lupin, y se requiere bastante cantidad de magia para poder realizarlos.

—Él no…

—Y ambos sabemos que es lo que sucede cuando a un mago se le acaba la magia…

Sirius se quedó en silencio por un rato, con la cabeza baja. James aún no había soltado sus hombros, y pudo sentir como Sirius temblaba por debajo de sus palmas con cada aliento que daba.

—No es verdad —dijo en voz baja Sirius—. Lunático no haría algo así para conseguir que lo mataran de esa forma, Cornamenta. Me lo prometió por mi vida. Me lo prometió.

—Sirius…

—¡ME LO PROMETIÓ, MALDICIÓN! —gritó Sirius tan fuerte y repentinamente que James lo soltó con sorpresa.

Sirius parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y James se apresuró en mejorar las cosas. Odiaba ver a su mejor amigo llorar. Nada podía hacerlo sentir más impotente que las lágrimas de Sirius.

—No, mira, Canuto, quizás tal vez estoy equivocado, ¿sí? Ya me conoces, siempre estoy asumiendo cosas. Lunático está vivo, por supuesto que lo está. Él te ama muchísimo. Es sólo que…

Acercó su silla a Sirius y se sentó.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que quizás deberías descansar un poco, ¿sí? Necesitas dejar de angustiarte tanto si quieres estar vivo para cuando él regrese, ¿está claro?

Sirius asintió, aunque de mala gana.

—Sí, está bien.

—Porque si no lo haces, Lily dice que se mudará acá y aterrorizará el apartamento.

Sirius soltó una risita, bufando y limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

—Esa mujer realmente es algo fuera de lo común. Te tiene dominado, ¿sabes? Será mejor que le pidas que se case contigo.

James jugueteó con el pollo que había permanecido ignorado durante tanto que se había enfriado un poco, pero aún era comestible.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Eh?

—Ya le pedí a Lily que se case conmigo.

La boca de Sirius se abrió de golpe.

—¡Estás bromeando!

Cuando James negó con la cabeza, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa amplia y genuina.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, bastardo?

James se encogió de hombros, su propio rostro esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en Lily.

—Se lo pedí hace un par de días. No es gran cosa. Eres mi padrino de bodas, por cierto.

—Pff… ¿Hubo alguna duda sobre eso?

Sirius se introdujo con felicidad un bocado de patatas y guisantes a la boca.

—Te das cuenta que sólo tienes diecinueve años, ¿verdad?

James asintió.

—Lo sé, pero… te he visto, Canuto. Es sólo que… eres miserable sin Lunático… y ni siquiera lo amas.

James se mordió el labio inferior, y su estómago se hundió al ver nuevamente como la expresión de Sirius caía.

—Y simplemente me puse a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si llego a perder a Lily, Canuto? Quiero decir… no creo poder… ya.. ya sabes.

Sirius miró una vieja marca de té en la mesa.

—Sí, lo sé…

—Lo siento. Sólo estoy empeorando las cosas para ti. Nunca debí habértelo mencionado.

—¡No! —dijo Sirius alzando la mirada con una falsa expresión de alegría en el rostro—. ¡No, esto es genial! Quiero decir, realmente estoy feliz por ti, Cornamenta. Esta es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado después de un largo tiempo. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

—Agosto…

—¡Dios mío, sólo falta un mes y medio para eso! —dijo frotándose las manos—. Hay tantas cosas por planear… la fiesta de despedida de soltero, mi fantástico discurso, mis voluptuosos rizos…

James rio, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro.

—Gracias, amigo. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Sirius hizo a un lado los sentimientos con un descuidado gesto de sus manos.

—Ah… no exageres. De nada.

James notó que en las siguientes pocas horas de su estancia, Sirius apenas tocó su comida.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—... y me temo que este último es tuyo, Shacklebolt. Tu compañero es Arthur Weasley. Es un procedimiento simple. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es…

_Sirius estaba viendo "Cuida tu lenguaje" en la televisión cuando Remus finalmente llegó a casa, mostrándose oprimido y deprimido. Pretendió no notar al castaño mientras colgaba lentamente su abrigo en uno de los ganchos de la puerta, fijando sus ojos con firmeza en la televisión. Sirius no dijo nada cuando Remus dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en el sofá al lado suyo, subiendo las piernas y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. Sirius sabiamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de Remus y lo acercó más. Esto era lo que siempre pasaba cuando Remus estaba disgustado; buscaba contacto físico y caricias consoladoras. Sirius había estado suficiente tiempo en el hogar de los Lupin para saber que este hábito era enteramente culpa de la Sra. Lupin, quien insistía que los abrazos y los besos eran terapéuticos. Sirius tenía una corazonada de que eso solamente era otra excusa para engreír a Remus._

_—¿Otro rechazo? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja, recorriendo sus dedos a través de la suave cabellera de Remus. Se había vuelto increíblemente larga, pero Remus se negaba a cortarla._

_Remus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius, haciendo un sonido extraño desde la parte posterior de su garganta._

_—Cuatro más para añadir a la lista. Debo estar buscando un record. La verdad es que no sé porque me tomó la molestia. Ni siquiera se molestan en leer mi curriculum_

_—Ah, no saben lo que se pierden._

_—No mucho —respondió Remus con amargura—. Tal vez debería postularme al zoológico. Puede que tengan una jaula vacía en la que ponerme. Alojamiento espacioso, comida gratis, alguien que te baña, muchos visitantes; ¿Que más podría pedir, eh?_

_—Oh, cállate —reprendió Sirius—. Ellos se lo pierden, y lo sabes. Eres inteligente, divertido y trabajador. Demonios, yo te daría trabajo en cualquier día._

_Remus hizo un puchero._

_—¿Sí? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Limpieza de cocinas? Porque dejame decirte que no lo haría._

_—Uhm, estaba pensando algo más en algo como una mamada —contestó Sirius, sonriendo y moviendo sus cejas._

_Remus se echó a reír a carcajadas._

_Sirius sonrió con orgullo, sintiéndose realizado al haber levantado el ánimo de Remus. Acercó a su amigo para darle un breve, pero sincero, beso._

_—Pero antes de eso… ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, eh? Aligerar el ánimo un poco; es un día hermoso…_

_Remus asintió, aún sonriendo._

_—Dale. Y como premio podríamos llevar a Canuto a esa fuente que tanto le gusta; aquella que tiene a ese ángel y ranas al lado._

_Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron con entusiasmo e incredulidad._

_—¿En serio? —preguntó. Debió haber hecho un gran trabajo al animar a Remus—. ¿Y Canuto puede chapotear en todos lado y meterte también?_

_Remus sonrió de lado, con ese brillo travieso que Sirius amaba tanto nuevamente en sus ojos._

_—Ya veremos._

_Sirius esbozó una sonrisa entusiasmada, saltó del sofá y agarró a Remus de la muñeca._

_—Vamos entonces… antes de que oscurezca._

_Remus rio, permitiendo que Sirius lo arrastrara con su frenética energía._

_—Está bien, está bien… no te olvides de ponerte un abrigo. Lo necesitarás cuando te resfries por chapotear tanto._

_—Sí, sí. ¡Vamos!_

_Remus sonrió mientras se ponía su abrigo y bufanda. Estaba mirando a Sirius de una forma que le enviaba un hormigueo agradable por su espalda que hacía que quisiera violar al hombre lobo en ese mismo instante._

_—¿Canuto?_

_Sirius, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en encontrar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta, no se molestó en alzar la mirada._

_—¿Uhm?_

_—Yo… nada…_

¿Cuántas veces Remus trató decírselo? ¿Cuántas veces Remus se había armado de valor y luego lo había perdido en el camino? ¿Cuántas veces Sirius había incomprendido o ignorado por completo aquella forma de adoración con la que Remus lo miraba? ¿O cómo lo abrazaba después de que tenían sexo, o incluso cuando simplemente se preocupaba por él cuando realmente lo necesitaba? Ahora se había ido, y Sirius sentía como si toda su existencia hubiera sido pisoteada y aplastada dentro suyo. Dios, extrañaba a su amigo. Extrañaba todo sobre Remus… la forma en que caminaba, la forma en la que hablaba, incluso sus pequeñas y molestas manías, como la forma en la que siempre comía curry con sus manos.

—¿Estás listo, Sirius?

Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y alzó la mirada para ver a Dorcas Meadows de pie en frente suyo, con un mano en su cadera y la otra cepillando sus largos y sucios mechones de cabello rubio.

—¿Eh?

Meadows rodó sus ojos.

—Se supone que debemos ir a Sorcha, ¿recuerdas? ¿Has escuchado al menos algo de lo que Dumbledore ha estado diciendo por el último par de horas?

Sirius se sintió enrojecer ligeramente.

—Lo siento. No he estado descansando bien últimamente.

Meadows sonrió y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

—Moody los está volviendo locos, ¿eh? No te culpo. Yo me retiré después del primer año; decidí que ser una rompedora de maldiciones era algo mucho más fácil.

—Ajam —dijo Sirius sonriendo amablemente—. ¿Por qué no me resumes nuestra misión entonces, Meadows?

—Llámame Dorcas —contestó, colocando una mano en su hombro, la cual Sirius retiró encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, existe esta pequeña comunidad mágica en Irlanda; Socha, como dije antes. Dumbledore dice que ha estado un poco demasiado activa últimamente. Aparentemente, el Ministerio ha estado recibiendo repentinamente docenas de cartas pidiendo permiso para proteger sus casas, restaurantes y demás. Un par de ellos se han ofrecido como voluntarios para ser parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, imagina eso.

—¿Entonces? No hay nada inusual en eso. Voldemort se está expandiendo; las personas tienen derecho a protegerse a sí mismos. Incluso yo me he registrado para poner barreras de protección; gran cosa.

Meadows se sentó a su lado, mostrándose exasperada por su ignorancia.

—Eres un tonto para ser alguien tan inteligente. Es una comunidad, no un pueblo o ciudad. No desconocían por completo los ataques de quien—tu—sabes. Pero ahora, de repente, ¿están preocupados por él? Dumbledore sospecha que quien—tu—ya—sabes puede estar reclutando miembros allí, o incluso dirigiéndose a muchas de las comunidades muggles cercanas. Necesitamos revisar las cosas antes de que se escapen de nuestras manos; traer cuanta gente podamos a nuestro lado.

—Aún creo que es basura —replicó Sirius, alejando su silla un poco cuando Meadows se acercó demasiado cerca para su comodidad—. Las personas están pasando por una fase. Es como un par de jeans nuevos. Ni bien salen, todo el mundo los quiere; las tiendas son una locura, las personas se vuelven locas. No veo el sentido de ir a buscar posibles mortífagos a una tienda de H&M.

Meadows se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

—No nos hará mal ir a revisar. He escuchado que es un lugar hermoso, tiene un montón de paisajes y licores muy fuertes. Puede que sean como unas vacaciones, y tu tienes pinta de necesitar unas.

Sirius no estaba tan seguro de ello, ¿pero James no le había dicho que no se estrese demasiado? Era una misión de la Orden al final de cuentas, y Moody no iba enojarse por ello. De hecho, sería considerado como entrenamiento para conseguir su medalla de auror, ¿así que cuál era el problema? Le harían bien unas pequeñas vacaciones, lejos de Moody y sus prepotentes técnicas de autodefensa. La única cosa era que Sirius dudaba poder divertirse sin sus mejores amigos, sobretodo sin Remus.

—Sí, claro, haré mi equipaje esta noche. No es como si pudiera decirle que no a una misión de la Orden.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius amarró su cabello con fuerza para evitar el dolor que se había establecido en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y débil; ahora el simple caminar por el camino se sentía como una tarea difícil. De alguna forma intentó descansar, pero las cosas habían empeorado después de que se despertó. Se sentía incluso más cansado de como estaba antes de acostarse, y supuso que se debía al hecho de que no había comido ni bebido en los últimos dos días. Dorcas Meadows sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando aceptó la misión, Sirius no creía que Meadows iba a ser un fastidio. Desafortunadamente para él, resultó ser la mujer más irritante en el planeta y lograba que su sangre hirviera como cuando escuchaba a su madre cuando aún vivía en Grimmauld Place. Hablaba constantemente y su boca se movía a la velocidad de la luz; y nada de lo que decía era relevante. No era que no fuera inteligente, pero incluso Merlín sabía que después de un rato uno se queda sin temas de conversación. De todos modos, Sirius ignoró casi todo lo que dijo; tenía mucha experiencia por lo que pasó en su niñez, así que eso no fue mucho problema.

Lo que realmente enfadaba a Sirius era lo mucho que insistía en tocarlo. Lo tocaba en el hombro, apretaba su rodilla cuando estaba particularmente entusiasmada, trataba de sostener su mano cuando quería ir a un lugar al que Sirius no, trataba de darle abrazos de buenas noches; era una verdadera molestia. A Sirius nunca le gustó que lo tocaran demasiado; era una regla sagrada de los Black. Una regla que Remus había roto en algún momento del segundo año de la escuela, seguido solamente por James, Peter y Lily. Ellos eran los únicos que tenían permitido acercarse tanto a él, no Meadows.

Tres días junto a Dorcas Meadows, fueron suficiente para lograr que Sirius quisiera arrojarse de un precipicio, o al menos arrancarse el cabello por la frustración. Así que por la tarde, finalmente lo logró. Se deshizo de ella con la excusa de necesitar algo de tiempo a solas, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad, y caminó todo el camino hacia el lado muggle del pueblo, sólo en caso de que Meadows decidiera buscarlo.

Ahora estaba completamente exhausto y jodidamente sediento. Por lo cual no debió ser sorpresa terminar en un pequeño y abarrotado restaurante muggle, sentado en una silla que parecía lista para colapsar bajo de su peso. El servicio era horrible, había demasiadas personas y demasiado ruido; lo cual no ayudaba en nada con su dolor de cabeza; pero Sirius sentía que si no bebía algo pronto se desmayaría sin duda alguna.

La enorme campana que estaba en la puerta sonaba fuertemente cada vez que alguien entraba. Sirius arrugaba su nariz con disgusto cada vez que escuchaba a alguien eructar con fuerza o hacer un comentario grosero con marcado acento irlandés a alguna de las meseras. Los letreros de no fumar permanecían ignorados en las paredes a cada lado de los mostradores, y los ojos de Sirius estaban llorosos por el fuerte olor a nicotina y la gran cantidad de monóxido de carbono. Sirius no era tan sensible al humo del cigarrillo, todos los Merodeadores compartían algún cigarrillo de vez en cuando, Remus más que el resto de ellos. Sin embargo, Remus se aseguraba de disipar el humo cuando acababa, y siempre refrescaba su ropa y aliento para que no olieran tan mal. Sirius supuso que era un hábito adquirido por todos los años que trató de ocultar que fumaba a la Sra. Lupin, pero nunca estuvo agradecido por aquello como ahora.

Sólo quería salir de allí. Salir e ir a un lugar más civilizado, donde algo llamado aire fresco existía. Sirius deseaba que la mesera dejara de coquetear con aquel gordo y le trajera su bebida.

La campana sonó nuevamente, y Sirius rechinó sus dientes con amargura. ¿Cuántas personas venían a este estúpido lugar? Miró a través de las mesas par ver si alguna de las meseras estaba disponible y se congeló al instante cuando vio quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

—¿Remus?

Era imposible. Su mente deshidratada estaba jugándole una broma; pero no. No, Remus estaba allí. Sirius pudo saber por la forma en la que los ojos de Remus lo observaron y por el modo en el que su cigarrillo se deslizó hacia el borde de sus labios, casi listo para caerse, que Remus había sentido a Sirius mucho antes de haber entrado. Remus debió haberlo ignorado, porque ¿qué haría Sirius en Irlanda? ¿Qué haría en un pequeño pueblo como este?

Sirius se puso de pie lentamente, tomando precaución en no romper contacto visual con Remus, sólo en caso de que esto realmente fuera una alucinación. Su corazón estaba haciendo agujeros en su caja torácica, su estómago se retorcía en nudos, y su cerebro amenazaba con explotar por el exceso de información. Remus no había cambiado en absoluto. Tal vez estaba más delgado, pero era igual de hermoso como Sirius lo recordaba. Oh, que hermoso que era. Sirius nunca lo había notado tanto como ahora, nunca había notado como aquellos hoyuelos en cada mejilla de Remus se mostraban ligeramente incluso cuando Remus no sonreía. O lo increíblemente largos y ágiles que eran sus dedos. Él era…

El rechinar de la silla arrastrándose contra el duro piso de madera pareció sacar a Remus de su trance. Sirius sólo había logrado ponerse de pie cuando Remus ya había empujado a un par de clientes y corrido hacia la puerta a toda prisa.

—¡No! ¡Remus!

Todas las personas en el restaurante voltearon a verlo, pero a Sirius no podía importarle menos. Corrió. Corrió, empujando con fuerza a cualquiera que se metía en su camino. Corrió, luchando contra su agotamiento y usando la adrenalina en su cuerpo como ventaja. Esta era la primera vez que había visto a Remus después de dos meses. La primera vez, y Sirius no iba a dejarlo ir. Nunca lo iba a dejar ir de nuevo. Sirius necesitaba a Remus. ¡Sirius lo  _necesitaba!_

_—_ ¡Remus! ¡Espera!

Sirius podía ver al hombre lobo justo delante suyo, esquivando personas en la vereda, murmurando disculpas siempre que lo hacía. Estaba corriendo tan rápido que para Sirius se veía como una mancha de colores. O quizá era porque la cabeza de Sirius estaba dando vueltas, o quizá porque estaba corriendo tan rápido como Remus.

—¡Remus! ¡Lunático! ¡Por favor!

Las personas los observaban con las bocas abiertas, y Sirius sabía que se veía como un completo idiota corriendo y gritando detrás de Remus. Deseaba poder usar magia, poner a Remus en un hechizo paralizador o aturdirlo hasta que se desmayara, pero estaba en un área muggle. Usar magia sólo le traería más problemas de los que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¡Remus! ¡¿Puedes parar, joder?!

Remus estaba corriendo a través de una de la avenidas y Sirius se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Estaba volviéndose más lento, y lo sabía. Sus músculos protestaron dolorosamente contra la fuerza que estaba intentando ejercer, pero  _necesitaba_  a Remus. Su cabeza palpitaba sin descanso, su dolor de cabeza lo aporreaba con toda la fuerza. Deseó haber bebido algo de agua antes, deseó haber descansado un poco, deseó cualquier cosa que hubiera evitado que estuviera tan detrás de Remus.

—¡Remus!

La desesperación lo estaba hundiendo ahora. Sabía que se estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Remus estaba demasiado lejos de él como para alcanzarlo, pero aún así siguió corriendo. Apenas podía ver a Remus ahora y el hecho de que su visión empezaba a ponerse borrosa y oscurecerse no lo ayudaba. Sirius parpadeó rápidamente para eliminar las manchas oscuras; tratando y fallando en centrarse en la figura que estaba delante suyo.

La señal de tráfico cambió a verde cuando Sirius se encontraba en medio de la pista y escuchó coches chirriando hasta detenerse junto a él mientras corría. Las bocinas sonaban con fuerza, las personas gritaban atrocidades, pero Sirius apenas podía escucharlos. Apenas podía escuchar algo. Sus oídos parecían haber bloqueado toda clase de sonido, o quizás era que su cerebro se encontraba demasiado confundido como para entender alguno de ellos. El mundo estaba empezando a oscurecerse alrededor suyo, y Sirius gritó cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. ¡Estaba perdiendo de vista a Remus! ¡Oh, Dios, no, estaba perdiendo a Remus de nuevo!

Las rodillas de Sirius finalmente se rindieron a mitad de su corrida, y se sintió caer involuntariamente al suelo. A medida que su espalda golpeaba el pavimiento, incluso a través de su visión oscurecida, pudo ver unas enormes luces amarillas y escuchar a un coche tocar la bocina con la fuerza suficiente como para lograr que su cabeza explotara. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de que el mundo se cerrara alrededor suyo era cómo había fallado en conseguir a Remus nuevamente...

—¡SIRIUS!

 


	32. Descansando aquí conmigo

_**Villa Ackerman, Irlanda…** _

Remus suspiró, cerrando la puerta de enfrente y encendiendo un cigarrillo con su mano izquierda. Su brazo derecho colgaba flácidamente a un lado, y Remus tenía una sensación sospechosa sobre si se lo había dislocado o roto. Había aparecido un segundo demasiado tarde en aquella calle, y fue golpeado en el brazo por el coche que se acercaba. No había sido doloroso en ese entonces; sobretodo porque había estado demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de Sirius. Incluso ahora, que estaba empezando a sentirlo completamente entumecido; todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar moverlo, y estaría bien hasta que tuviera tiempo para curarlo. Los oficiales del Ministerio, por otro lado, habían sido completamente indiferentes con su lesión, insistiendo con preguntas y quejas. Ni siquiera lo habían dejado que se cure, por miedo a que destruyera una evidencia valiosa.

Sin embargo, eso había estado cerca; por la forma en que los oficiales lo habían tratado, estaba casi seguro de que iba a tener que pagar una multa excesiva por aparición indebida. Y que suma para más grande habría sido también; se había aparecido dos veces en la misma zona muggle. Tenía suerte de que el apellido Black tuviera tanto prestigio, y que se había librado por salvar a uno. Incluso el costo de lanzar todos esos hechizos de memoria había sido deshecho después de haber visto el rostro inconsciente de Sirius.

Dios. ¿Qué había estado pensando Sirius?

Remus se sentó en borde de la cama donde Sirius ahora yacía inconsciente, alisando innecesariamente las sábanas que estaban a su lado. Dios, ¿cúanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a Sirius? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Siglos? La verdad es que se veía bastante mal; su rostro que había estado lleno y completamente hermoso, ahora estaba hueco en las mejillas y sin afeitar. Las venas de sus brazos que rodeaban sus muñecas sobresalían en un color vómito y verde enfermizo. Se veía casi tan delgado y desnutrido como Remus, quizás incluso más. Habían bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello se veía grasoso y sin lavar. Inclusos sus ropas, de las cuales Sirius siempre se enorgullecía, parecían como si no hubieran sido limpiadas por días y olían ligeramente a sudor y perro mojado. Remus cerró sus ojos y exhaló temblorosamente. Necesitaba enviarle una carta a James y Lily para que cuidaran mejor a Sirius.

—¿Lunático?

Su nombre fue seguido por una tos seca, y Remus rápidamente apagó su cigarrillo contra el poste de la cama, dejando una marca negra en la madera.

—Lo siento, me distraje. Lo siento mucho.

Sirius tosió de nuevo, retirando el paño húmedo que Remus había colocado en su frente antes.

—Rem…

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? Estás aquí.

Se frotó el pecho, tragando con fuerza y mirando a Remus con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Estás realmente aquí?

Remus agarró el vaso de agua que siempre mantenía en su mesita de noche, teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho su brazo derecho.

—Estoy aquí, Canuto. Toma, bebe un poco de agua.

—¡Te encontré!

Remus gritó por el dolor cegador que sintió cuando Sirius se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo violento. El agua se derramó del brazo, cayendo en la alfombra; y Sirius se alejó, mirándolo sorprendido y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Remus apretó los dientes.

—Nada.

Era una mentira muy poco convincente, dado el hecho que estaba acunando su brazo derecho para aliviar el dolor.

—Muéstrame —insistió Sirius, estirando la mano.

Remus se alejó rápidamente.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada. Sólo bebe el agua, ¿está bien? Estás deshidratado y delirante.

—¡Muéstrame!

Sirius jaló su brazo con fuerza, y Remus se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar. Sin embargo, Sirius mantuvo su agarre fuerte, levantando la manga de la túnica de Remus hacia su hombro.

—Mierda, Lunático.

Sirius tocó el enorme moretón que estaba en la parte superior de su brazo con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No es nada —dijo ahogado Remus, sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban en el rabillo de sus ojos—. Lo curaré.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo, pero Sirius la hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo.

Remus ni siquiera pudo protestar; Sirius lo sanó con un movimiento rápido y puso la varita en la mesita de noche, al lado de un plato de cazuela medio comido, que Remus había tenido como almuerzo. Una cálida sensación se extendió por las venas de Remus, y el hombre lobo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor lentamente se desvaneció. Sirius, sin embargo, no soltó su brazo, y en cambio, decidió masajear el área del hematoma con suavidad; presionando su pulgar donde sentía dolor. Remus apenas reprimió un escalofrío. Tenía que alejarse, lo sabía, pero no podía. No podía ni siquiera apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

—Te extrañé.

Remus asintió, sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta como para hablar. Lentamente alejó su brazo de Sirius y agarró el plato de la cazuela a medio comer.

—Come, lo necesitas.

Sirius miró a Remus con una expresión de dolor. Remus sabía demasiado bien que Sirius estaba esperando que él dijera lo mismo. Quizás hacer declaraciones de amor en voz alta y confesar lo horrible que había sido todo sin él.  _Había_  sido horrible estar sin Sirius, pero Remus no admitiría eso. La indiferencia era importante. Era importante proteger a Sirius de Remus. Era importante, porque Sirius iba a volver a casa solo. Y por encima de todo, era importante proteger la salud mental de Remus.

Volvió a llenar el vaso y se lo entregó a Sirius, sonriendo cuando el animago bebió a regañadientes.

—Necesitas cuidarte mejor, Sirius —dijo Remus en voz baja, colocando el tenedor en el plato de Sirius. La cazuela se había puesto horriblemente fría, pero Remus esperaba que aún fuera comestible. Inicialmente había hecho planes para terminarla a la hora de la cena, incluso acompañarla con un par de cervezas del bar que estaba cerca, pero entonces Sirius había sucedido.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se metió un gran bocado de comida en la boca de todas formas.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Lunático? ¡Desapareciste por dos meses! ¡Dos meses! ¡Y ahora actúas como si no me conocieses!

Remus no sabía porqué, pero de repente, se sintió muy enojado con Sirius. Remus había sacrificado todo por Sirius. Había ido a extremos indecibles para proteger a su amigo, ¿pero qué había hecho Sirius? ¡Correr como un idiota, buscándolo, casi haber conseguido que lo maten, y arruinado todo en lo que Remus había trabajado durante dos meses! Generalmente, Remus era el tipo de persona que nunca se enojaba, pero hoy lo estaba. Ahora lo estaba.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir, Sirius? ¿Bienvenido a mi casa? ¿Tuviste un buen rato al dirigirte de cabeza directo a un coche? ¿Te dio la puta emoción de todo una vida?

Sirius se vio momentáneamente sorprendido por la explosión de Remus.

—¿Qué?

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando una especie de revelación lo golpeó.

—Me salvaste —dijo lentamente—. Iba a ser golpeado por un coche. Lo recuerdo ahora… Recuerdo haberlo visto.

Remus alzó sus manos en señal de exasperación.

—Mierda, Canuto. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Por una vez en tu puta vida, ¿puedes  _pensar_?! ¡Si no hubiera estado allí; si me hubiera demorado un segundo más en verte, pudiste haber muerto!  _¡Muerto,_ Sirius!

Remus se encontró con la voz rota ante la sola idea del cuerpo inerte de Sirius en la calle.

—¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?

—Te estabas alejando —respondió Sirius con calma, como si su vida en riesgo no fuera un problema en absoluto—. Estabas huyendo de mí nuevamente. Necesitaba alcanzarte.

Era realmente irónico, como por primera vez, era Remus quien estaba lanzando su ira, y Sirius quien estaba calmado.

—¡Maldición, toda la razón de huir, Sirius, es porque no te quiero aquí!

—Te amo.

—¿Qué?

Había escuchado mal. Remus sabía que había escuchado mal. Su ira había nublado su mente, y ahora estaba escuchando cosas que realmente no estaban siendo dichas en absoluto. Sirius no le había dicho que lo amaba, porque Sirius no amaba a Remus. Remus estaba seguro de ello.

—Sé que dije que no aquella noche —continuó Sirius, encontrándose con los ojos asombrados de Remus. Sostuvo las manos de Remus lentamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. Pero no sabía lo estúpido que estaba siendo en ese entonces. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo sé. Siempre lo he hecho, Remus, y yo simplemente no…

Remus no supo que le sucedió en ese entonces, pero perdió el control. Perdió su máscara de indiferencia que había mantenido por tanto tiempo, y antes de que pudiera colocarsela de nuevo, estaba acercando a Sirius a un abrazo rompe huesos, besando su cabello, mejillas, ojos, orejas; recorriendo su espalda con sus manos. Nunca pensó que lo escucharía; nunca pensó que Sirius se sentiría de la misma manera.

—Dilo de nuevo —susurró Remus cuando Sirius lo abrazó con la misma intensidad.

—Te amo, Lunático; te amo tanto. Estos últimos meses han sido un infierno. Pensé que me iba a morir, Lunático. No puedo…

—Cállate —susurró Remus, respirando sobre el cabello de Sirius y aferrándose a la camiseta de Sirius como si fuera un salvavidas—. Estás arruinando el momento.

Sirius soltó una risita, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Se abrazaron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero para Remus fueron apenas unos segundos. Se sentía bien tener a Sirius nuevamente en sus brazos. Se sentía bien, a pesar del rancio aliento de Sirius y el horrible hedor de su ropa. Se sentía bien, porque su corazón había estado añorando abrazar a Sirius por meses, y se había herido cada vez que Remus lo había alejado.

Remus sólo abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una ligera humedad contra su cuello y escuchó a Sirius sollozar.

—¿Canuto?

—Pensé que habías muerto —dijo Sirius, su voz profunda rompiéndose como la de un niño de trece años—. Pensé que habías hecho algo terriblemente estúpido, y muerto.

Remus sostuvo a Sirius a un brazo de distancia, mirando a sus llorosos ojos grises.

—Te hice una promesa.

Sirius se limpió sus ojos con dureza, y Remus supo que estaba avergonzado de que lo vieran llorar así.

—James me dijo que no tuviera mucha esperanza. Dijo que compraste una varita y pusiste esos hechizos de seguridad en la cabaña nuevamente. Dijo que eso era una magia muy fuerte para alguien que…

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No me fui hasta que estuve seguro de que podía hacer magia, Sirius. Lo había estado planeando por durante una semana, pero no me fui hasta que estuve seguro…

—Pero el sanador dijo…

—Estimó el tiempo de recuperación para un mago normal, no un hombre lobo.

Sirius asintió, limpiándose los ojos nuevamente, aunque ya estaban secos. Dejó que las manos de Remus cayeran de sus hombros y se inclinó contra las almohadas, mientras agarraba el plato de cazuela que había hecho a un lado hace un rato.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi habitación —respondió Remus, sorprendido por la velocidad con la que Sirius devoraba su comida. Parecía que no hubiera comido en un buen par de semanas—. Vivo en casa de la Sra. Ackerman. Es realmente vieja, así que la ayudo a cambio de dos comidas caseras y un techo sobre mi cabeza.

Sirius olfateó nuevamente, bajando la mirada a su plato de comida.

—Pareces estar bien.

Sonó terriblemente decepcionado.

Remus no se tomó la molestia de mencionar las semanas que había pasado merodeando las calles, o las noches sin dormir que aún tenía cuando pensaba en sus amigos. No quería que Sirius supiera que siempre guardaba una fotografía de él en su abrigo, o que a veces le daba su almuerzo a los perros callejeros que veía, o como a veces veía aquellas novelas horribles con la Sra. Ackerman sólo porque le recordaban a Sirius.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Canuto? —preguntó Remus, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Una misión de la Orden… hubo una alza en hechizos protectores y teníamos que…

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eras tú!

Remus frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

—¿Yo?

— _¡Tú!_ Tú estuviste poniendo hechizos protectores en Sorcha, ¿verdad?

La expresión de sorpresa de Remus, superó la de Sirius.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Dumbledore estaba preocupado de que Voldemort pudiera haber llegado acá, ya que hay una gran población de muggles! Es por eso que nos mandaron aquí. Pero has sido tú todo este tiempo.

Sirius se rio maniaticamente.

—Has sido tú todo este tiempo, y yo lo pasé completamente por alto. ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

Remus se sintió un poco ofendido por el tono de voz de Sirius.

—Estas personas no tienen ni idea, ¿sabes? Pensaban que Voldemort era una especie de broma o un criminal insignificante. Sólo pensé… pensé que podía hacer algo… y ganar un poco mientras estaba en ello.

Sirius rio.

—Dios, no puedo creer que no me di cuenta. Debí haber estado tremendamente mal. Los hechizos de protección son tu especialidad. Debí haberlo sabido al minuto que Dumbledore lo mencionó.

—Supongo.

Remus se movió con incomodidad.

—Realmente no sabían nada, Canuto. Ni siquiera pudieron saber que era un hombre lobo, ni siquiera después de ver mi código de registro por accidente. ¿Puedes creer eso?

—Por lo que vi, sí, puedo.

Sirius puso su plato vacío en la mesita de noche.

—¿Dónde has estado pasando la luna llena?

Remus se encogió de hombros, dibujando patrones invisibles con el dedo sobre la sábanas.

—Hay un almacén abandonado no lejos de aquí. Me aseguré de que nadie pudiera entrar mientras me transformo.

—¿Dolió?

Sí que dolió. Remus recordaba como se había despertado la primera luna llena, incapaz de moverse sin causarse a sí mismo un dolor cegador. El lobo había estado frustrado por la falta de compañía, de presa y el cambio de ambiente. El lobo había odiado estar allí, y se aseguró de que Remus supiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Estuve bien.

Hubo silencio por un momento, mientras Sirius terminaba su agua. Tal vez era sólo idea de Remus, pero se veía mucho más saludable ahora que había comido algo. Por un momento, vio la manzana de Adán de Sirius moverse con cada trago, preguntándose cómo sería poder besar ese tramo de piel nuevamente. Sin embargo, rápidamente eliminó el pensamiento, porque no podía; no lo haría; no ahora, no nunca.

—Vuelve a casa, Lunático —dijo Sirius finalmente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio y colocando el vaso en la mesa—. Vuelve. Todos te extrañamos… Peter, James, Lily.

Remus abrió y cerró la mano.

—No puedo, Canuto.

Su corazón estaba perforando huecos en su pecho; latiendo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente pudo escucharlo.

—¡Pero pensé que te preocupabas por mí! —gritó Sirius, prácticamente levántandose de la cama.

Remus empujó suavemente a Sirius por los hombros, colocándolo de nuevo en una posición semi sentado.

—Lo hago, Canuto, muchísimo. Es por eso que es tan importante mantenerte a salvo.

Sirius empujó las manos de Remus con furia.

—Mierda, Lunático, no me digas que aún crees en esa mierda de que Greyback volverá buscando venganza. ¡Te lo dije antes, no va a regresar!

—¡No lo conoces como yo, SIrius! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es capaz!

—¡Dame un respiro, Remus! ¡No eres la única víctima de Greyback!

—¡No estamos hablando de víctimas aquí, Sirius! ¡Estamos hablando de una rivalidad!

Remus respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Falló terriblemente al hacerlo.

—Greyback odiaba a mi padre desde el principio, y se aseguró de vengarse. Nunca olvida a sus enemigos, no hasta que están muertos. Intentó matarme esa noche, pero no pudo. ¿Crees que realmente va a detenerse después de sólo un intento?

—¿Entonces? Vas a jugar a ser el mártir y conseguir que te maten, ¿verdad?

Remus no dijo nada. Su silencio fue suficiente confirmación.

Sirius gruñó, golpeando a Remus en el pecho. No dolía mucho, por la condición en la que estaba Sirius.

—¡Maldición, Lunático! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Estamos aquí para protegernos los unos a los otros! ¡Si surge la necesidad, todos lucharemos a tu lado!

Remus cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Pudo sentir a la migraña volver y se presionó el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

—Estás cansado, Canuto. Necesitas dormir un poco. La Sra. Ackerman no va a estar en casa por un par de días, así que puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

Se puso de pie, evitando a propósito la mirada de Sirius.

—Estaré aquí si necesitas algo.

Sirius agarró su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—Remus, no hagas esto.

Su tono de voz estaba entre la súplica y la advertencia. Cuando Remus trató de hacerse a un lado, Sirius simplemente apretó con más fuerza su agarre.

—Mira, sé que vas a ser un bastardo obstinado con todo esto, ¿está bien? Ya lo sé, pero ¿puedes al menos dormir junto a mí? Te he extrañado, Lunático, y sé que tú también a mí.

Acercó la mano de Remus un poco más.

—Si a la mañana siguiente que despiertas te sientes de la misma forma con todo esto, entonces te dejaré ir, ¿está bien?

La voz de Sirius pareció romperse al final, pero parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

—Prometo dejarte ir para siempre.

Remus titubeó, el conflicto de emociones que había estado sintiendo de repente se acumularon. No quería que Sirius lo dejara para siempre. Simplemente quería que se mantuviera lejos. Era egoísta de él, lo sabía, pero…

Sirius tenía razón. Tendrían que seguir sus propios caminos separados mañana por la mañana. No iba a ver cambio en la decisión de Remus. Cualquiera que lo conocía, sabía que las decisiones de Remus eran firmes como el concreto. Ni siquiera Sirius, con quien Remus siempre perdía el control, podría hacer flaquear su decisión. Entonces, ¿por qué no pasar su última noche juntos en vez de solos? ¿Por qué no disfrutar la oportunidad de tener a Sirius en sus brazos por última vez?

—Por favor, Remus.

Sirius no tenía que insistir más, porque Remus ya estaba inconscientemente acercándose a la cama y metiéndose debajo de las mantas.

—Te vas mañana —dijo Remus, asegurándose de que hubiera un tono de finalización en su voz—. No voy a regresar.

Sirius resopló, pero no dijo nada. Remus había esperado que gritara, protestara, y que quizás incluso tratara de besarlo. No hizo nada de eso, en cambio, Sirius simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Remus, cerrando sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba profundamente en la curva del cuello del hombre lobo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

_**Percepción** _ _es la instancia de comprender la verdadera naturaleza de una cosa, especialmente a través de la comprensión intuitiva._

_**Percepción** _ _es una penetrante imagen mental o discernimiento; la facultad de ver dentro del carácter interno o de la subyacente verdad._

_**Percepción** _ _es comprender las situaciones que esclarecen o ayudan a resolver un problema._

Sirius nunca podría estar seguro de que si la idea había llegado a él a través de un sueño, o si simplemente se le había ocurrido como cuando a un artista se le ocurre una canción. De lo que estaba seguro es que cuando se despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente, con Remus aún dormido a su lado, la simplicidad de la idea lo había golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Sin embargo, no despertó a Remus de inmediato; quería pensar las cosas bien; asegurarse de que el plan era infalible. Era un acto completamente altruista, se convenció Sirius. No tenía nada que ver con la forma en la que los rayos de sol jugaban sobre el rostro de Remus, o la forma en que su larga cabellera marrón se extendía desordenadamente sobre la almohada, (alguien se iba a despertar con un terrible peinado de cama). Definitivamente nada tenía que ver con el brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho, o incluso con la forma en la que sus piernas se entrelazaban entre sí. No, no era por ninguna de esas cosas, no importaban lo placenteras que fueran.

—Uhm, ¿Canuto?

Por supuesto, su acto altruista de dejar que Remus durmiera no duró mucho. ¿Cómo podría? Remus no sabía lo cuidadoso que Sirius estaba siendo.

—Lunático, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Remus no abrió sus ojos, sólo se acurrucó más en el hombro de Sirius.

—No quiero huevos, Canuto. Los huevos de Londres tienen gusto divertido.

Sirius sonrió ante el delirio de Remus. Obviamente, el hombre lobo no se había despertado por completo aún.

—No hay huevos, lo prometo. Pero necesitas despertarte, ¿está bien? Esto es importante.

Remus gimoteó.

—¿Cinco minutitos más?

Sirius odiaba despertar a Remus de esta forma. En casa, era usualmente Remus quien se despertaba temprano y hacía el desayuno; era Remus quien arrastraba a Sirius fuera de la cama por los pies; y era Remus quien tenía que soportar su balbuceo mañanero. Habían pasado meses desde que Sirius se despertaba junto a Remus, y por alguna razón, se sentía ahora mismo como un momento para atesorar.

La parte lógica y traicionera de su cerebro, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Es sobre Greyback, Lunático.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe, y miró alrededor por un minuto como si buscara donde estaba exactamente. Estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando Sirius le puso una mano sobre el pecho y otra sobre su boca, efectivamente callándolo.

—Mira, sé lo que estás a punto de decir, pero escuchame, ¿está bien? La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque temes que Greyback regrese, ¿verdad? ¿Y si te dijera que puedo meterlo en Azkaban?

Remus removió la mano de Sirius de su boca.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno —dijo Sirius con suavidad. Era un buen plan, lo sabía, pero tenía una corazonada de que Remus no se mostraría muy entusiasmado al respecto—. Necesito que recuerdes toda esa noche de nuevo… exactamente cómo empezó… cada detalle del ataque…

Remus se mostró confundido.

—No comprendo. ¿Recordar que…?

Se detuvo, con sus ojos abriéndose de golpe al entender.

—Oh.

Tragó con fuerza.

—Oh.

Bajó la mirada a sus manos, sus ojos de repente inundándose de miedo.

—Canuto, no puedo…

Sirius agarró el rostro de Remus de las mejillas, forzando a que las grandes orbes ámbares se encontraran con el tormentoso gris.

—Lunático… Remus, necesito que confíes en mí, ¿sí? Necesitas confiar en mí, porque nunca, jamás haría algo para herirte.

—Pero qué tal si…

—Es impecable, Remus. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Yo…

El agarre de Sirius se hizo más fuerte.

—Funcionará.

Remus respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Está bien.

Sirius buscó su varita en la mesita de noche, asegurándose de sostener la mano de Remus con la suya con fuerza. No temía que Remus se escapara, pero sentía que su amigo necesitaba algo a que aferrarse si tenía la intención de recordar esa horrible experiencia.

—Está bien. ¿Estás listo?

Remus miró fijamente a la varita en la mano de Sirius y quizás sólo era la imaginación de Sirius, pero su respiración pareció acelerarse. Asintió energéticamente, como si no tuviera confianza suficiente para hablar, e incluso le dirigió una sonrisa valiente a Sirius.

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien? —dijo Sirius, esperando sonar calmado mientras colocaba la punta de su varita en su frente, y pronunciaba el hechizo en su mente.

El hechizo en sí era simple, pero la tarea de recordar todo el incidente de nuevo no era nada fácil.

Hubo un estremecimiento en la varita de Sirius al mismo tiempo que Remus soltó un sonido de lamento. La punta de su varita empezó a volverse color plata, forzando a que la mano de Sirius retrocediera rebeldemente. Sirius empujó con toda su fuerza, mirando con asombro como el hilo de plata se volvía más brillante y se extendía más. Los dedos de Remus se apretaron alrededor de la mano de Sirius casi dolorosamente, y Sirius estaba bastante seguro de que sus uñas estaban clavándose lo suficientemente profundo como para sacar sangre. El rostro del hombre lobo se arrugó en agonía; sus cejas uniéndose, sus dientes mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Su largo cabello cayó en ondas alrededor de su hombro, y Sirius apenas pudo distinguir la cicatriz que Fenrir le había ocasionado. Para su horror, la cicatriz ardía al rojo vivo como si sólo tuviera un par de días.

Una parte de Remus estaba resistiéndose a la magia, quizás inconscientemente, y Sirius alejó su varita lentamente pero con fuerza, dispuesto a que el recuerdo se liberara. Lucho contra él, y justo cuando Sirius pensó que se escaparía, el recuerdo cedió y cayó fácilmente en el regazo de Sirius. Sirius miró la delgada hebra de cabello, que ahora brillaba de un fresco y brillante color plata. La levitó hacia el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y lo selló con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca. Imágenes de los rostros gritando del Sr. Lupin y Remus se reflejaban en la superficie del vaso, y Sirius las observó, fascinado y perplejo de lo inofensivo que se veía ahora que estaba finalmente fuera.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Remus, cuyas manos ahora estaban en los hombros de Sirius. No estaban sujetándolo con mucha fuerza, sólo con la suficiente como apoyarse. Remus ni siquiera había alzado aún la mirada; sus ojos aún estaban firmemente cerrados y su respiración salía en forma de jadeos erráticos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius preocupado, acariciando el cabello de Remus y encontrandolo empapado en sudor.

Remus asintió, pero Sirius notó a una sola lágrima trazar un camino por el puente de su nariz y caer encima de las sábanas.

—Estoy bien —respondió, pero su voz temblaba incluso más que su cuerpo.

Sirius no titubeo. Envolvió con sus brazos a Remus, acercándolo hacia su pecho, y manteniéndolo allí hasta que su amigo dejó completamente de temblar. Por un momento, Sirius estaba asustando de que Remus fuera a llorar y gritar nuevamente, pero nada de eso sucedió. Remus simplemente se quedó inmóvil en los brazos de Sirius, dejando que Sirius lo acariciara y besara su cabello rítmicamente, y ocasionalmente dejando escapar una tos seca.

Sirius suspiró, descansando su barbilla en la corona de la cabeza de Remus.

—Vamos, Lunático, volvamos a casa.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

No les tomó mucho tiempo a Remus y Sirius volver a su apartamento en Londres. Después de que aclararon el asunto con Dorcas Meadows, quien no se mostró muy a gusto con la presencia de Sirius, Sirius mandó una breve pero animada carta a James y Peter sobre su pequeña aventura. Había considerado explicarle su plan a James a través de la carta, pero decidió no hacerlo al final; Merlín sabía que las cosas eran interceptadas hoy en día. En cambio, sólo mencionó que necesitaría su ayuda y que no tenía opción de rehusarse porque esto se trataba de Remus. No es como si hubiera dudado de James desde un principio.

Así que, en verdad, no debió ser una sorpresa que cuando Remus y Sirius entraron al apartamento, se encontraron con James, Lily y Peter ya esperándolos en el sofá.

—¡Remus!

Lily saltó de su asiento y prácticamente se estrelló con Remus, haciendo a un lado a Sirius.

Remus saludó humildemente.

—Hola, Lily.

Lily decidió que sería una buena idea responder al saludo de Remus con una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha. No pareció ser una bofetada muy fuerte, pero Sirius podía jurar que se podía escuchar el ruido vibrar a lo largo de las paredes. Había una delgada y roja marca de mano en la mejilla derecha de Remus, y todos los Merodeadores se quedaron mirándola con una especie de asombro. La boca de Remus se había abierto de golpe y parecía haberse quedado permanentemente así, incluso cuando alzó su mano para tocar la ardiente marca.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? —gritó nuevamente y golpeó a Remus débilmente en el hombro, antes de echarse a llorar y acercar al hombre lobo en un abrazo—. Eres un completo estúpido…

Remus puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando su espalda torpemente, mientras lloraba en su pecho. El resto desvió la mirada, sintiendo cierta clase de momento privado. Era un hecho sabido que Lily realmente se preocupaba más por Remus que por el resto de los Merodeadores; a veces, Sirius pensaba, que incluso más que por James. Podrían ser solamente los celos hablando, pero Sirius aún creía que si Lily alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad, preferiría estar con Remus que con James, sin importar lo mucho que dijera que estaba enamorada del "entrañable encanto de Potter". Era estúpido, obviamente; los flechazos que una vez hubieron en tercer año raramente significaban algo a los dieciocho.

Cuando los sollozos de Lily finalmente se calmaron, todos volvieron a mirar a Remus de nuevo. El hombre lobo se veía completamente empapado en lágrimas; y su delgada camiseta tenía varias manchas húmedas en el pecho. Cuando Sirius las miró fijamente, Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió por dentro. _Mujeres, vete a saber,_  pudo Sirius prácticamente oírle decir, él le guiñó el ojo a su amante en respuesta.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Lunático —dijo James, abrazando con fuerza a Remus después de que Lily les dio algo de espacio.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —respondió Remus, moviéndose para abrazar a Peter y esquivando los intentos de James de alborotar su cabello.

—T-te extrañamos L-lunático —dijo Peter, haciéndose a un lado y poniéndose de pie un poco más lejos del grupo.

Sirius no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero Peter no parecía muy feliz de que Remus hubiera regresado. Era por la forma en la que evitaba tocar a Remus demasiado o tartamudeaba cuando hablaba, o incluso cuando a veces mostraba completa indiferencia en situaciones como esta. Por otra parte, Peter siempre había sido un poco nervioso y difícil de leer, incluso durante Hogwarts. Después de todo, ayudó bastante los primeros días que Remus desapareció. Y, ¿no había mencionado el otro día que estaba pasando un mal rato en el trabajo? Era obvio que alguna vez lo pasaría; incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Peter dependía enteramente de los Merodeadores para superar sus problemas. Ahora que todos iban por caminos separados, su pequeño amigo estaba pasando un tiempo difícil valiéndose por sí mismo. Sirius casi siente lástima por él.

—Bueno, si es que todas las expresiones de cariño ya están hechas, James y yo necesitamos ir al Ministerio. Tenemos… que cancelar los reportes de desaparición ahora que Remus ha regresado.

James le dirigió una mirada extraña, y Sirius negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. No sabía porqué no había dicho la verdad sobre el recuerdo de Remus, pero algún tipo de instinto paranoide le había dicho que no difundiera la información a Lily y Peter hasta que tuvieran todo el asunto aclarado. Sirius no tenía duda de que Greyback sería puesto en Azkaban; los recuerdos de Remus y James, y el testimonio de Moody serían una evidencia demasiado difícil de ignorar para el Ministerio.

—¿Q-Quieren que los acompañe? —preguntó Peter, retorciéndose las manos y sin verlos a los ojos.

Sirius hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

—¡Nah! Ni siquiera nos tomará un minuto. A esa Srta. Bird no le gusto mucho, por eso llevo a James. Tú y Lily quédense aquí con Lunático; tiene cosas que contarles, ¿no es así, Lunático?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa, pero Sirius pudo ver el recelo debajo de ella.

—Sí, sí… nos pondremos un poco al día.

Peter asintió, y Lily frunció sus labios en señal de desaprobación; claramente sintiendo que se perdía algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Sirius di una palmada alegremente con sus manos.

—¡Genial! Entonces nos apareceremos.

Sirius estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, cuando sintió las familiares manos de Remus sostenerlo por la muñeca. Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —susurró para que sólo James y Sirius pudieran oírlo.

—Sabes que no, Lunático. Sólo se ocasionarían más problemas. Serán unos putos prejuiciosos y te harán pasar un mal rato en general. Sólo Merlín sabe que tipo de preguntas te harían. No te darían ni siquiera una oportunidad.

—Pero…

James puso una mano en el hombro de Remus.

—No te preocupes, Lunático. Lo lograremos; nadie puede decirle que no a un Potter y a un Black —dijo sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes—. Desheredado o no, ambos aún representamos a las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico.

Remus asintió.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que aún no creo que sea buena idea. Cualquiera de los dos podría salir lastimado, especialmente si esto no funciona. No quiero que eso suceda de nuevo, especialmente no por mi culpa.

—Somos los Merodeadores, Lunático, ¿lo recuerdas?

James y Sirius se sonrieron el uno al otro, con aquel brillo infantil en los ojos que no había aparecido en un largo tiempo, y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Somos invencibles

Remus rio, y Sirius disfrutó la forma en la que aquellos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, Lunático —continuó Sirius, acercándose a su oreja con complicidad—. Lily tiene buenas noticias que compartir. Puede que quieras sonsacarle algo.

Guiñó el ojo señalando a James, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

Remus asintió, sonriendo.

—Tendré eso en mente. Ah, y Sirius… te…

Remus miró a James, quien parecía aún estar escuchando, y se detuvo. Se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente, pero James sólo sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó más a ellos.

—Lo sé, Remus.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que James aún los observaba. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, a la cual su mejor amigo simplemente agitó sus cejas sugestivamente. Sirius miró por encima del hombro de Remus, y vio a Peter desviando la mirada obedientemente, y a Lily esperando ansiosamente que algo romántico sucediera entre los dos. Silenciosamente se preguntó en qué momento se habían convertido en una novela de televisión personalizada.

—Más tarde —susurró, apretando la mano de Remus con firmeza antes de desaparecer.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus lamió el labio inferior de Sirius, provocándolo y haciéndolo soltar un gemido de descontento. Sirius se acercó más a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Remus, entrelazando su lengua con la suya, sintiendo el sabor de pasta dental y algo que era únicamente de Remus. Las manos que se deslizaban por debajo de su camiseta estaban frías y eran insistentes, frotando su estómago y espalda, acercándolo imposiblemente cerca, y adorando cada centímetro de su piel con caricias fuertes e insistentes. Las manos de Sirius se deslizaban por debajo de los pantalones de pijama de Remus, sintiendo la suave curva de su culo antes de presionarlo con benevolencia. Remus soltó un jadeo ahogado y arqueó sus caderas contra las de Sirius, permitiendo que sus erecciones colisionaran dolorosamente.

La lechuza que llevaba  _El Profeta_  voló a través de la ventana y se colocó en la mesa, donde Sirius tenía toda la intención de tener sexo. Cuando ninguno de los dos la atendió, ululó con molestia y picoteó la oreja de Sirius con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Uhm... —emitió sonriendo Remus, acariciando hacia atrás el cabello de Sirius. Cambió de posiciones con facilidad, dejando a Sirius acostado y abierto de piernas sobre la mesa—. Págale a la lechuza, haré un poco de té.

Remus se veía deliciosamente depravado, y Sirius no pudo evitar robarle un pequeño beso al hombre lobo antes de soltarlo.

Sirius gruñó y le pagó a la lechuza con las monedas que estaban en una lata de galletas. La lechuza ululó una última vez y voló, aleteando a propósito con sus plumas la cara de Sirius.

—Estúpido pájaro —dijo enojado, haciendo a un lado la cinta que mantenía al periódico enrollado—. Debería freírlos a todos en un buen aceite caliente y comermelos en el desayuno.

Remus río, prendiendo la cocina con su varita.

—Podrías comerlos. Te ves como un esqueleto andante.

Sirius bufó, desenrollando el periódico para ver la página principal.

—Dudoso consejo viniendo del mismísimo Rey de los esqueletos...

El corazón de Sirius casi se detiene cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los titulares en letra negra y gruesa del  _Profeta_. Mierda.

—¿Canuto?

Remus se dio la vuelta inquisitivamente por el silencio repentino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh, nada! —exclamó Sirius, su voz sonando demasiado aguada incluso para sus propios oídos. Rápidamente dobló el periódico en dos y colocó su codo encima de él.

Remus frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—¿Qué leíste?

Sirius río, quitándole importancia a su pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

—Sólo un artículo asqueroso sobre perros y pulgas. Ya sabes lo mucho que Canuto odia las pulgas.

Remus alzó una ceja, claramente no creyendo nada de lo que Sirius estaba balbuceando. Acercó una silla al lado de Sirius y miró explícitamente al Profeta.

—Dámelo entonces. Démosle un vistazo a ese sorprendente artículo que dices.

—Realmente no creo que...

—Sirius...

El tono de voz de Sirius se hizo más grave en forma de advertencia.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de ayer?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Es sobre Greyback?

Cuando Sirius no respondió, Remus le arrebató el periódico, y sus ojos se abrieron cada vez más mientras leía la parte frontal del periódico. Sirius ni siquiera tenía que verlo para saber qué es lo que Remus estaba leyendo; el artículo parecía estar impreso en la parte posterior de su mente.

 

 

**¡Greyback en Azkaban! ¡Criaturas de la noche quemadas a morir!**

 

—  _Jack Mellon_

_Después de que los rumores sobre la participación de Fenrir Greyback en la muerte del ex auror, John Lupin, fueron confirmados por una fuente desconocida, una multitud enfurecida de magos y brujas fueron encontrados haciendo una protesta en algún momento alrededor de la medianoche. Aunque hubieron varias quejas realizadas por los vecinos por el ruido, no hubo ninguna acción por parte del Ministerio. De hecho, el Ministerio se mantuvo completamente ajeno a la situación, hasta que la masa se dirigió más allá de los suburbios y llegó a un campamento de hombres lobos, organizado y fundado por Greyback, al cual prendieron fuego._

_Se dice que este campamento tenía a más de doscientos hombres lobos, la mayoría de ellos menores de veinte años; y servía como refugio para aquellos que no tenían hogar y para los que recientemente habían sido mordidos. Cogidos por sorpresa, muy pocas de estas criaturas pudieron escapar, y fueron quemados vivos en sus camas. Incluso menos pudieron escapar tango del fuego como de la multitud, y muchos quedaron heridos y bajo cuidado médico._

_Sin embargo, oficiales del Ministerio llegaron a tiempo para capturar a Greyback mientras escapaba, y mandaron al hombre lobo a Azkaban, donde servirá una sentencia de cadena perpetua bajo acusaciones de asesinato y por pertenecer al ejército del Señor Oscuro._

_Para más información del juicio de Greyback y la muerte de John Lupin, lea la página 12._

 

 

El periódico cayó de las manos de Remus.

—Esto no se suponía que iba a suceder, Remus, lo juro...

Remus dejó escapar un grito enfurecido y empujó la mesa a un lado, mandándola a volar hacia el suelo.

—¡Me dijiste que sería un secreto, Sirius! ¡Me dijiste que guardarían silencio!

Sirius miró las patas rotas de lo que había sido una buena mesa para desayunar.

—¡Fue así! ¡Se filtró! ¡Lo juro!

Se sentía extrañamente culpable y expuesto sin la mesa ocultando la mitad de él; y ni siquiera era su culpa.

—¡Sólo habían tres jueces allí, junto a James, Moody y yo, Remus!

—¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NADIE SALDRÍA HERIDO!

—¡Y nadie salió herido!

Remus arrojó el periódico en el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Entonces que mierda es esto, Sirius? ¿Qué mierda es? ¡Todo un refugio incendiado! ¡Más de la mitad de ellos están muertos!

Sirius miró el periódico en el piso, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Sirius había pensado que Remus estaría más preocupado en los detalles que se difundieron del ataque, pero parecía estar más alterado por la muertes de los hombres lobos. Sirius no veía una razón por la cual sentir simpatía. Todos eran criminales asesinos; todos se unieron a Voldemort; y al final, ellos fueron la razón por la cual el padre de Remus estaba dentro de un ataúd en vez de en su casa, donde realmente pertenecía.

Sirius no comprendía porque los ojos de Remus brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas de rabia y frustración por estos inadaptados. Su confusión debió haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque la ira de Remus pareció desaparecer un poco cuando colapsó en la silla con la cabeza en las manos.

—Había un niño —empezó Remus, su voz sonaba entrecortada por las emociones que reprimía—. Rubel; no podía tener más de seis años, Sirius. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde vino o quien eran sus padres. Todo lo que conocía era aquel refugio y lo que Greyback le había enseñado.

La comprensión finalmente llegó a Sirius, y estiró la mano para ponerla sobre la de Remus en consuelo.

—Todos eran así, Canuto. Todos eran niños inocentes. No conocían nada mejor. Nadie jamás les dijo que matar estaba mal, o que realmente eran humanos. Greyback fue la figura que tenían mientras crecieron. Él era lo único que conocían.

—N-nunca me contaste sobre eso…

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo hasta ahora. Ellos no se merecían esto, Sirius. No es justo. No son… no son monstruos.

Sirius acarició a Remus entre el pulgar y el índice.

—No, no lo son.

Remus alzó la mirada, su mano repentinamente cerrándose alrededor de la de Sirius con fuerza.

—¿Puedes encontrarlo? ¿Puedes ver si está vivo?

Sirius no tuvo que preguntar para saber de quien hablaba Remus; era sobre ese niño: Rubel.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Podía correr realmente rápido, Canuto. Creo… creo que podría haberse escapado, ¿no lo crees?

Remus se veía tan indefenso y vulnerable en ese instante que Sirius no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. Para ser completamente honesto, no creía que un niño tan pequeño hubiera tenido posibilidad de sobrevivir a semejante calvario.

Sin embargo, más tarde en la oficina, revisaría de todas formas, por el bien de Remus. Lo haría, y como era de esperarse, no encontraría nada. Encontraría que los restos del refugio quedaron intactos, que los cuerpos quedaron abandonados a su propia voluntad, a la putrefacción hasta que volvieran nuevamente a la tierra. Había sólo un puñado de sobrevivientes en San Mungo, de los cuales ninguno de ellos podía ser un niño, y ninguno de ellos tenía la edad de Rubel. Le diría las noticias a Remus sólo dos horas más tarde, y Remus simplemente asentiría con la cabeza y le preguntaría a Sirius si quería comprarle un set de té a James y Lily como regalo de boda.

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius no estaba dormido cuando sintió a Remus alejarse de sus brazos y salirse de las mantas. Sin embargo, pretendió estarlo, mientras miraba por el rabillo de los ojos a Remus lentamente ponerse su abrigo y zapatos. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad, después de lo cual se levantó de la cama y siguió a Remus. No creía que su amante se estaba yendo; Remus no había tomado ningún tipo de equipaje como hizo la última vez, pero tenía curiosidad de a donde se estaba yendo a estas horas de la noche. Sirius esperaba que Remus no estuviera lo suficiente angustiado como para irse a emborrachar a un bar o algo por el estilo. Sabía que Remus no era ese tipo de personas, pero todo parecía estar sucediéndole últimamente, y Sirius sabía que si todo aquello le hubiera sucedido a él, él ya se hubiera roto.

Sirius siguió a Remus a través de las calles poco iluminadas, hacia un familiar pasaje, el cual siempre usaban para aparecerse, ubicado a cuatro cuadras del apartamento. Miró con confusión como Remus se detenía a medio camino y se agachaba para recoger una pequeña caléndula de color rosa que estaba floreciendo contra viento y marea, en la más oscura esquina del pasaje. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero al segundo que vio la flor acunada protectoramente en las manos de Remus, Sirius supo a donde su amigo estaba yendo. Remus iba a buscar un final.

Sirius se apareció en el refugio incinerado, sólo segundos después de Remus. Su jadeo de sorpresa sólo fue amortiguado por el de Remus, mientras miraba la árida zona que una vez había estado viva. La puerta de metal yacía a varios metros, lejos de la entrada y con un gran agujero en ella, claramente causado por varios hechizos poderosos de magia. La paredes se habían roto en varios lugares en formas similares, y Sirius pudo ver manchas marrones en los alambres de púa y ladrillo. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que eran en realidad aquellas manchas, y Sirius rápidamente desvió la mirada con disgusto. En cambio, miró hacia adelante, y vio los restos de un bosque que una vez había sido floreciente. La mayoría de los árboles habían sido carbonizados hasta caer al suelo, y los que aún quedaban en pie, se inclinaban de una manera terriblemente peligrosa; con sus ramas extendidas como si fueran brazos huesudos buscando alcanzarte. El refugio en sí trajo imágenes de un cementerio a la mente Sirius. Los cimientos del edificio se habían derrumbado por el calor del fuego y enterrado todo lo que habitaba junto a él. El viento soplaba las pilas de polvo y escombros, y Sirius sintió como si aún pudiera escuchar los gritos estridentes de los hombres lobos atrapados en su propio hogar, desesperados por salir.

Se estremeció y envolvió más el abrigo a su cuerpo. Delante suyo, pudo ver las rodillas de Remus colapsar bajo su peso, dejándolo caer al suelo. Por un segundo, Sirius consideró acercarse, ayudarlo, pero notó que las manos de Remus se habían colocado en posición de oración. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, de tal forma que su frente tocaba sus nudillos, con la caléndula sujeta entre sus manos. Sirius nunca había sido un cristiano; nunca había ido a la iglesia, y podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había arrodillado para orar. Sin embargo, dejó a un lado sus creencias esta vez y juntó las manos delante suyo.

Era una oración corta.  _Concédenos justicia_ , fue todo lo que Sirius pidió.

—Sé que estás allí, Canuto —dijo Remus de repente, sacando a Sirius de su ensimismamiento—. Puedo sentirte.

Sirius salió de las sombras, sintiéndose, tal vez, de la peor forma que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida.

—Lo siento —dijo, arrodillándose al lado de Remus.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa. Es la de ellos.

Sirius no tenía que saber quienes eran "ellos". "Ellos" era el corrupto sistema de gestión que afirmaba gobernar para bien y seguridad de todos. "Ellos" eran las mismas personas que le habían dado a estos seres inocentes una muerte tan brutal. El incendio no había sido un accidente, todos sabían aquello, incluso los plebeyos. Habían hombres lobos peligrosos de los cuales tenían que deshacerse; el filtro de información había sido planeado.

Sirius envolvió con un brazo los hombros de Remus, acercando a su amante y descansando su cabeza contra la parte interior del cuello del hombre lobo. Besó la pequeña extensión de piel que encontró allí, oliendo el débil rastro de jabón y sudor.

—¿Crees que fueron felices? —preguntó Remus, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sirius.

Sirius suspiró.

—No lo sé, Lunático.

—Me gusta creer que lo fueron… parecían serlo.

Remus sonrió ligeramente.

—Incluso si era malo, Greyback era amable con ellos. Los convirtió en lo que eran, pero nunca los abandonó. Creo… que me gusta pensar que aquella era la única parte de él que se mantuvo humana.

—Pero te hizo daño.

—Él odiaba a mi padre —respondió Remus, metiendo un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja derecha—. Él me creó. Se preocupaba por mí. Pero al final, el odio ganó. Pero para estos niños, él era lo que mi padre fue para mí; él era su todo.

Sirius no comprendía, no en su totalidad, pero asintió de todas formas.

—¿Desearías haber tomado el trabajo?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—A veces. A veces creo que podría haberles dado algo importante, algo que Greyback no podía darles de manera plena y completa.

Miró a Sirius, con sus ojos ámbar contemplando con adoración los tormentosos ojos grises.

—Algo que me das todos los días de mi vida.

—Amor —susurró Sirius, sonriendo.

—Amor —repitió Remus, colocando la caléndula sobre las cenizas.


	33. No hay nada como tú y yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no he actualizado en meses. No hay excusas, siento mucho haber fallado así. El cambio de país, conseguir trabajo, estudiar, estudiar, lidiar con problemas míos y que no son míos y entre otros no me dejaban respirar y a eso sumemosle cosas de salud física y mental... Poco a poco voy volviendo, sin dejar las cosas inconclusas, tengo tres fics comenzados que tengo CONFIRMADO terminar (Es mi lema) Así que disfruten! Porque disfruté mucho volver a traducir... Gracias y perdón! Y gracias!

_**Agosto, 1979** _

Remus suspiró cuando una de sus colegas pasó junto a él con el ceño fruncido y los ojos mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Debería ya haberse acostumbrado a esto; después de todo, era su cuarta semana en este trabajo como traductor de Runas. Era un logro también, este había sido su período más largo en el que había estado y mantenido un trabajo de Mago.

El Sr. Samuel Pickery, el jefe de la compañía, no había estado muy entusiasmado en contratar a Remus al principio. Su desprecio hacia los hombres lobo y en Remus, en general, se había mostrado claramente en su rostro al segundo que leyó las credenciales de Remus. Sin embargo, la compañía necesitaba desesperadamente un traductor, y nadie era mejor opción que Remus Lupin, quien había obtenido puras "E" en todos sus ÉXTASIS que había escogido. Hasta cierto punto, a Remus le gustaba el Sr. Pickering; era duro, pero mantenía sus prejuicios personales fuera del ámbito laboral, y no trataba a Remus de forma distinta que los otros empleados.

— _Es_ completamente incompetente; no sé porque el jefe aún lo tiene aquí.

Remus escuchó que alguien susurraba.

Alzó la mirada para ver a la secretaria del Sr. Pickering, Loudon Ploy, sentada sólo a un par de escritorios lejos de él, hablando junto a dos otras personas que Remus reconocía del Departamento de Encantamientos, pero no conocía sus nombres. En su cabeza los había llamado "Granos" y "Grasiento", por obvias razones. Estaban compartiendo un cigarrillo entre ellos, y ocasionalmente le dirigían una mirada a Remus, con la sutileza de un Hipogrifo enfurecido.

—No lo sé, Ploy, el jefe cree que es bastante eficiente.

Remus agradeció interiormente a Granos por defenderlo.

Grasiento bufó.

—Eso no importa, ¿no crees? La mitad del personal tiene miedo de que vaya a degollarlos, y la otra mitad simplemente está asqueada.

Ploy asintió.

—Escuché que Jake está amenazando con renunciar si Pickering no despide a esa bestia pronto.

Los tres le fruncieron el ceño a Remus con disgusto, y Remus rápidamente bajó la mirada, concentrándose demasiado en el pergamino que tenía frente a él. Luchó contra el nudo que rápidamente aumentaba en su garganta, y su agarre apretó la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo durante tanto tiempo. Ploy y los otros aún hablaban entre ellos, pero Remus logró ignorarlos con eficacia. No necesitaba escucharlos más.

A Remus no le importaba. Este tipo de trato ya no era algo nuevo para él. Después de todo, había crecido junto a él. Sus padres lo habían protegido tanto como pudieron; mudándose a una ciudad muggle después de que fue mordido y cuidándolo después de cada luna llena. Sin embargo, nunca fueron capaces de evitar los viajes habituales al Registro de Hombres Lobo; en aquel entonces, Remus lloraba en los brazos de sus padres, gritando lo injusto que era todo. Eso era antes, cuando tenía seis años; once años habían pasado desde entonces. A Remus ya no le importaba más.

Parecía que la cuarta semana de Remus iba a ser la última. A Remus no le importaba, y sobre todo, no culparía al Sr. Pickering si es que decidía despedirlo. Pickering le había dado una oportunidad que muchos otros habían rechazado a primera vista: la oportunidad de trabajar por sus logros. No importaba lo cualificado que estuviese Remus o lo mucho que se esforzara en hacer cada tarea. Ni bien las personas empezaran a renunciar y dejar el trabajo, Pickering no tendría más opción que deshacerse de la raíz del problema, mejor dicho, Remus.

No le importaba, en realidad no. Remus sólo esperaba durar hasta fin de mes, sólo para recibir su salario. El cumpleaños de Sirius se acercaba, y Remus lo había pillado mirando un tipo de engranaje para motocicletas (que sólo Sirius podía pronunciar sin lograr que su lengua se le hiciera un nudo) que estaba en el mostrador de una tienda muggle.

A Remus no le importaba, pero la pluma en su mano se partió en dos.

Remus miró los restos de su pluma rota y se encogió de hombros, simplemente agarrando otra del recipiente. Tenía a personas que no lo trataban como a un inválido o un monstruo; personas que se preocupaban por él y lo trataban como otro ser humano; personas que le enseñaron a reír frente a su dolencia; personas por las que daría la vida. Tenía a su familia, sus amigos, y a la Orden; y no había forma de que iba a permitir que Loudon Ploy, o cualquier otra persona le opacaran hoy sus ánimos. No, porque hoy era la fiesta de despedida de soltero de James, y él, Sirius y Pete habían pasado toda una semana planeandola, y joder, sí que se iba a divertir.

Remus remojó su pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius dio una propina por su última bebida y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre las patas traseras. No podía dejar de reír al ver como James y Frank Longbottom bebían trago tras trago, compitiendo para ver quién podía resistir más el alcohol. La fiesta había resultado mejor de lo que habían planeado. Era una pequeña reunión, más pequeña de lo que Sirius había querido que fuera, teniendo sólo de invitados a los miembros de la Orden y a un par de viejos amigos de la escuela. Sin embargo, el bar en sí era pequeño, lo que hacía que incluso ese pequeño puñado de gente pareciera una gran multitud.

—¡Lunático! —gritó James de repente, completamente borracho, medio saltando, medio cayéndose de su asiento—. ¡Justo a tiempo!

Hizo a un lado a Frank Longbottom de un empujón, apresurándose en llegar hacia donde Remus, quien justo acaba de entrar por la puerta principal.

La silla de Sirius cayó nuevamente sobre las patas delanteras cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para obtener una mejor vista. No pudo evitar admirar la forma en la que las tenues luces del bar se reflejaban sobre el cabello color miel y sus profundos ojos ámbar. El hombre lobo se veía un poco cansado y reservado, pero sobre todo, feliz. Sirius deseó que Remus no tuviera que trabajar tantas horas al día; parecía que aquello estaba causando estragos en su amante.

—¡Adivina que me trajo Canuto, Lunático! —gritó James, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Remus, prácticamente balanceando todo su peso sobre el hombre lobo.

Remus sonrió con complicidad.

—No lo sé, Cornamenta. ¿Qué te trajo Canuto?

Remus obviamente que sólo estaba siguiendo el juego; sabía perfectamente bien lo que Sirius le había traído a James. De hecho, Sirius le había sugerido la idea desde el primer día que empezaron a planear la fiesta. Aunque Remus había estado reacio en ese entonces, lo permitió después de que Sirius lo convenciera; después de todo, ninguna fiesta de despedida de soltero está completa sin…

—¡BAILARINAS EXÓTICAS! —gritó Frank, prácticamente cayendo sobre su taburete cuando una fila de mujeres con poca ropa entró en escena.

—¡BAILARINAS EXÓTICAS! —gritó James, soltando a Remus para acercarse a conseguir una mejor vista.

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño. Sirius miró atentamente como Remus caminaba hacia él y se sentaba en el asiento que estaba al lado suyo. Sus manos se rozaron brevemente.

—Lily te va a matar cuando se entere.

Sirius levantó una ceja arrogante.

—¿Quién le va a decir?

Remus rió, un sonido grave vibró contra su garganta.

—¿Que tan borracho dejaste a Cornamenta? Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—No lo suficientemente borracho; me tomó diez minutos convencerlo de que esto era una buena idea. Esa mujer lo tiene dominado.

—Mm…

Remus se estiró para alcanzar el vaso de whisky que estaba en la mano de Sirius, asegurándose de colocar sus labios exactamente donde los de Sirius habían estado mientras bebía lo que quedaba de un sólo trago.

—Nunca había visto a Frank así de loco tampoco; ¿quién diría?

Sirius iba justo a comentarle exactamente que tan loco se había puesto Frank en la última hora, cuando de repente se encontró siento tumbado contra el respaldo de la silla, recibiendo un generoso baile erótico. Sirius parpadeó al ver a la mujer encima de él, ella sonrió coquetamente, pero no dejó de bailar, en cambio, presionó sus grandes pechos contra el suyo. Sirius sonrió, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a Remus en una posición similar. Remus había sido arrastrado hacia el piso por otra bailarina, y el bastardo se había ganado unas tetas más grandes que las de Sirius. Remus miró sin poder hacer nada a Sirius mientras la mujer se frotaba contra él de forma errática. Sirius, en respuesta, simplemente sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo.

Sirius casi podía escuchar a Remus tratando de hacer una excusa cortes.

—¡Relájate, Lunático!

_Pero sólo ten ojos para mí._ Sirius no lo mencionó, pero se aseguró de que ambos mantuvieran un contacto visual constante, incluso cuando la chica en su regazo se presionó contra él.

Sirius pudo ver como los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron lentamente en respuesta, al principio en preocupación, luego en desaprobación, y luego simplemente en deseo. Era obvio que Remus ignoraba absolutamente todo, excepto a Sirius, y el favor era recíproco. Las mujeres les excitaban; estarían mintiendo si lo negaban. Sirius no motivaba a la chica sobre su regazo, pero tampoco la desalentaba. Esto era solamente una actuación que hacían para evitar que hubieran preguntas al respecto; Remus sabía que Sirius era leal, y viceversa. Al final, lo único que ambos querían era estar el uno con el otro.

El momento íntimo fue solamente roto por Caradoc Dearborn cuando palmeó en la espalda a Remus y dijo:

—Al parecer conseguiste una buena, ¿eh, Remus? —gritó innecesariamente. No parecía estar muy borracho, pero uno nunca podría saberlo viniendo de Caradoc, quien era conocido por su comportamiento raro y excéntrico.

Caradoc parecía hacer caso omiso a la sonrisa falsa que Remus esbozó, o de la obvia incomodidad que sentía al ser presionado y forzado a tener una erección por una desconocida.

—¿La vas a llevar a casa o qué? Ya sabes, para completar el asunto y todo…

Caradoc le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente a Remus.

Sirius sintió que sus entrañas le hervían. Miró a Remus y para su sorpresa, lo encontró sonriendo. _¡Sonriendo!_ Como si no fuera un problema. Como si Remus estuviera considerando en serio la posibilidad de llevarse a esa zorra asquerosa para follarsela. Sirius fulminó a Caradoc con la mirada, con la suficiente fuerza como para perforar su cráneo.

—Canuto, amigo —balbuceó James de manera casi ininteligible, haciendo a un lado a la chica que estaba en el regazo de Sirius, para sentarse él ahí—. ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear!

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus apagó su último cigarrillo antes de apagar las luces. Se dirigió a la cama con la ayuda de su memoria y de la pequeña luz que provenía de la puerta entreabierta del baño. Sirius estaba duchándose adentro, y Remus podía escucharlo canturrear desafinadamente una canción que había estado sonando en el bar. El éxito de la despedida de soltero de James los había puesto a todos de buen humor, especialmente a Sirius, quien había incluso sonreído mientras Lily los regañaba después de que hubieran dejado a un muy borracho James en casa.

—¿Canuto?

—¿Uhm?

Remus se tapó hasta la barbilla con la sábana, preparándose para preguntar la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente desde la memoria.

—¿Crees que… Quiero decir, ¿crees que se nota? Que… ¿qué no soy humano? Quiero decir, ¿puedes verme y saber… que soy un hombre lobo?

Sirius dejó de canturrear.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida de mierda es esa, Lunático?

—¿Se nota?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Lunático, y no voy a seguirte el juego con una respuesta —respondió Sirius con firmeza—. No quiero que me preguntes cosas ridículas como estas otra vez, ¿está claro?

Remus recorrió las arrugas en la sábana con sus dedos.

—Es sólo que…

—Son esas personas del trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius furioso—. Mierda, Lunático, no entiendo porque los soportas o porque siquiera los escuchas en primer lugar. Realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Te divierte maltratarte de esta forma?

—¡No se trata de que quiera o no quiera maltratarme, Canuto! ¡Para mí parece como si todos ustedes estuvieran fingiendo ignorar lo que es jodidamente obvio! Quiero decir... ¡Todas los demás lo ven y todos ellos no pueden estar equivocados!

Remus escuchó un ruido sordo cuando Sirius golpeó los azulejos

—¡Que se vayan a la mierda los demás! ¡Eres humano y este es el final de la discusión! ¡Quiero que lo primero que hagas mañana es ir a renunciar! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Remus bufó burlonamente.

—No será necesario que lo haga. Escuché a un par de personas hablando; me despedirán en un par de días.

—¡Sí bueno, mejor! ¡¿A quién carajo le importa?!

—¡A mí! —gritó Remus de repente, con las manos apretando con fuerza las sábanas—. ¡Por una vez en la vida, Canuto, me gustaría conseguir un trabajo y mantenerlo! ¡¿Es eso mucho pedir?!

Sirius no dijo nada, pero Remus podía saber que estaba furioso. Si había algo en lo que el animago era bueno, era en expresar su ira melodramaticamente. Remus pudo escuchar las canillas chirriar cuando fueron cerradas a la fuerza; el chirrido de la barandilla de metal al rodar sobre su eje cuando Sirius agarró la toalla; el sonido de las puertas del armario cerrándose de golpe cuando Sirius agarraba su cepillo y la pasta dental; y el amotinado fregar de Sirius a sus dientes con la fuerza suficiente para lograr que sus encías sangraran.

Remus suspiró arrepentido y se volteó. No debió haber hablado del tema; sabía como estas cosas alteraban a Sirius. Incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados, pudo saber cuando Sirius entró a la habitación por el ruido de sus pies descalzos contra el piso. Remus sabía la rutina de su amante de memoria: Sirius se pondría un par de boxers y tomaría prestada una camiseta de Remus; pasaría unos buenos cinco minutos frente al espejo peinando su recién lavada cabellera negra con diligencia; y luego, finalmente se deslizaría en la cama al lado de Remus y le daría un beso antes de quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna señal que indicara que Sirius iba a hacer su ritual diario, y una parte de Remus —la parte que siempre latía con fuerza contra su pecho ante la presencia de Sirius— le decía que Sirius se iba acercando a la cama. Sirius se puso de pie al frente suyo; y colocó una suave mano húmeda sobre su frente.

—Lo siento —exhaló Remus cuando Sirius colocó a un lado su cabello con una caricia—. Arruiné tu buen humor. Soy un completo idiota.

Sirius rió entre dientes, acariciando la mejilla de Remus con sus nudillos.

—No arruinaste mi humor, Lunático —susurró con suavidad—. Es sólo que… realmente odio que digas cosas como esas. Lo odio.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—¿Cansado?

Remus musitó en voz baja, inclinándose un poco contra el toque de Sirius.

—Sólo un poco.

—Lástima.

Remus hizo un suave sonido de reproche cuando la mano de Sirius se alejó. Hizo un puchero inconsciente y abrió los ojos confundido, sólo para que de la sorpresa intentaran salirse de sus órbitas. Sirius estaba de pie frente a él, dichosamente desnudo y excitado, con sólo una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Remus observó como las gotas de agua de su cabello caían hacia abajo en un flujo constante.

Remus tragó saliva; Sirius sonrió, ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado, con descaro.

—Estaba esperando que pudiéramos tener una pequeña celebración entre nosotros.

—Ven aquí —dijo Remus con voz ronca, atrayendo a Sirius a la cama con la toalla.

Entonces, Sirius lo besó, caliente y duro, con los labios suaves pero con la lengua insistente; sus dientes mordían, pero sus manos se entrelazaban con cuidado en el suave cabello castaño. Se separaron sólo cuando la necesidad por respirar se volvió demasiado grande como para ignorar.

—No es que me esté quejando —dijo Remus jadeando, mientras alzaba los brazos para ayudar a que Sirius le sacara la camiseta—. Pero, ¿por qué tenemos esta pequeña _celebración_ de repente?

Sirius dejó un rastro de besos mariposa sobre su mandíbula, cuello y hombros; mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo para deshacerse de los pantalones de Remus.

—¿Ahora necesitamos una ocasión o razón para tener sexo? ¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿Cincuenta?

—No —jadeó Remus cuando Sirius mordió con suavidad su ombligo—. Entonces, esto no tiene nada que ver con que estés nervioso por la boda de James y Lily mañana, ¿no?

Sirius bufó, besando un camino hacia el pecho de Remus.

—Ya deberías saber esto, Lunático amor. Sirius Black nunca se pone nervioso.

—Claro, por lo cual deberías saber ya, Canuto, que Remus Lupin puede diferenciar cuando Sirius Black está inquieto por algo y cuando sólo quiere follar sin motivo alguno.

El rostro de Sirius se arrugó con disgusto incluso mientras rebuscaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

—¿Tienes que hacer que suene tan vulgar? Estoy tratando de demostrar aquí que te amo.

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota.

Remus agarró el lubricante de las manos de Sirius, mientras al mismo tiempo cambiaba de posición, sentándose sobre la cintura de Sirius.

—Fuiste arriba la última vez; es mi turno ahora.

Sirius obedeció, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus, acercándolo más.

—Sólo quiero que esto signifique algo, eso es todo. Quiero decir, es tan fácil para James y Lily…

—Así que esto _sí_ se trata de ellos, después de todo —dijo Remus, mientras se introducía dentro de Sirius. No pudo evitar gemir ante la abrumadora sensación de estar dentro de Sirius; caliente, mojado y apretado.

—Es fácil para todos ellos —jadeó Sirius cuando Remus puso una mano encima de su prominente erección—. Quiero decir… _ah_ …todo lo que James tuvo que hacer fue darle un anillo a Lily para que ella lo supiera. Todo el mundo… _joder, más fuerte, sí…_ todo el mundo sabe que ella le pertenece a él.

Remus se detuvo al entender.

Sirius gruñó con insatisfacción.

—¡Te detuviste! ¿Por qué carajo paraste?

Remus miró al libertino y desaliñado Sirius al frente de él; sudor y agua acumulándose en los huecos de su cuerpo, jadeando por pura necesidad.

—Tú, Canuto, eres el hombre más tonto del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Sirius acercó más a Remus con las piernas.

—¡Y también seré quien te dañe algo vital si no te _mueves_ de inmediato!

Remus rió y besó a Sirius ligeramente en los labios antes de volver al ritmo que había entre los dos.

—No tiene importancia, Canuto. Las personas que realmente importan ya lo saben: James, Lily, Peter, mi madre y mi tía… no necesitamos a nadie más.

—Eso ya lo sé. Es sólo que no estoy avergonzado de esto, Lunático —dijo Sirius, sosteniendo la mano libre que tenía Remus y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos—. No estoy avergonzado de nosotros.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy… _ah…_ pero no podemos. Sabes muy bien que no podemos. El mundo no nos comprende, Canuto, nunca lo hará.

—Odio a Caradoc —replicó Sirius, completamente fuera del tema con un puchero petulante en su rostro. El puchero rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando Remus golpeó el punto exacto dentro de él una y otra vez.

Remus capturó los labios de Sirius antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa; colocando todo el amor y pasión que sentía en aquel beso. Fue desordenado, con mucha lengua y saliva, pero habían llegado a un punto que no les importaba. Se besaron hasta que el placer en ambos se había intensificado tanto que lo único que podían hacer era jadear uno en la boca del otro.

—Lo que tenemos es especial, Canuto —jadeó Remus, sus dedos de los pies curvandose de placer—. Es excitante y maravilloso, porque al final, no hay nada como tú y yo.

Remus sabía que Sirius no estaba del todo satisfecho con su explicación, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de protestar, pues el orgasmo se apoderó de él. Se vino con fuerza y rápido en el medio de los dos, y Remus se unió a él sólo unos segundos más tarde. No hubo ningún intercambio de palabras, sólo el nombre de Remus siendo repetido por Sirius como si fuera una plegaria: incluso cuando cayeron en un profundo sueño… enredados el uno al otro.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Puede besar a la novia.

El Sr. Evans, el padre de Lily, se secó una solitaria lágrima de los ojos. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius lo observaba.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo en forma de explicación.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco avergonzado.

—¡Sonrían para la cámara! Listos, uno, dos, tres...

¡FLASH!

Sirius parpadeó, viendo puntos negros en frente de sus ojos.

—¿Qué te parece si te tomo una mejor foto para mí, Canuto? Siendo el padrino y todo…

Sirius reconoció la voz inmediatamente y, efectivamente, vio a Remus sonriendo con su propia cámara en sus manos.

—¡Lunático! ¡Llegas tarde!

Remus asintió, su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—Llegué justo a tiempo para los votos. No me puedo perder la boda de mi mejor amigo, ¿no crees? —dijo sonriendo a James y Lily, quienes le guiñaron el ojo en respuesta—. Estaba sentado al fondo.

Eso explicaba porque Sirius no lo había visto durante la ceremonia. Asintió, rodeando con los brazos a la novia y el novio, sonriendo ampliamente. Hubo otro flash mientras Remus tomaba dos fotos más de ellos a la vez.

—¡Vamos, Lunático! —gritó James, acercando a Remus de la mano—. ¡Tú también Colagusano! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí de pie y dejar que me dejen ciego solo!

Sirius sonrió de lado, atrayendo a Remus de la cintura hasta que sus costados colisionaron doloramente.

—Nunca te había visto en túnica antes —murmuró Sirius por la comisura de su boca. Sus ojos viajaron a través del cuerpo de Remus, observando la túnica negro obsidiana y el ligero bordado de oro en los puños y cuello. La túnica estaba hecha de un material delgado y endeble que revelaba los contornos duros de Remus a la perfección a pesar de estar un poco suelta.

—La renté; no soy de usar túnicas —explicó Remus, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Peter para la foto—. Pasé un buen rato buscando mi talla. Es por eso que llegué un poco tarde.

—Uhm, es una buena túnica —declaró Sirius, volviendo a mirar a la cámara—. Te hacen ver increíblemente…

—¿Ridículo? ¿Estúpido? ¿Trol?

—Follable —finalizó Sirius, disfrutando el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Remus. Honestamente, la túnica hacía que Remus se viera _hermoso_ , pero Sirius prefirió guardarse esa pequeña información para él mismo. Él no era tan marica.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar y SONREÍR?! —gruñó Lily, volteando a verlos. Se veía absolutamente preciosa en aquel suelto vestido de bodas, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño. Pequeños mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro a la perfección y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho—. Estas son mis fotos de boda, y quiero que sean PERFECTAS. Ya me escuchaste, Sirius Black, PERFECTAS.

—¿Simplemente como no amarla? —preguntó James como si estuviera soñando. Su cabello estaba acostado por primera vez en su vida; algo que sólo una gran cantidad de gel y determinación en la forma de Sirius Black pudieron lograrlo. Era raro ver al pequeño y desaliñado James tan impecable y formal, pero nadie podía negar que también se veía muy guapo.

—Lily está un poco en el borde —explicó Sirius a Peter y Remus—. Cree que voy hacer explotar el salón, o incluso peor, que voy a emborracharme y arruinar mi discurso.

Peter soltó una risita.

Remus alzó una ceja sarcástica.

—¿Y lo harás?

—¿Arruinar el discurso? ¡Nah! —dijo Sirius, guiñando el ojo con picardía—. ¿Emborracharme y hacer explotar el salón? Puede ser…

—¡Escuché eso, Sirius Black! —regañó Lily, mientras de alguna forma sonreía radiantemente a la cámara—. ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Por el bien de tus bolas, ni te atrevas!

—No lo hagas, Canuto —susurró Remus para que sólo Sirius y Lily pudieran escucharlo—. Por el bien de tus bolas y de las mías también.

Sirius se echó a reír; Lily simplemente gruñó.

Cuando el fotógrafo los ahuyentó fuera de la plataforma para tomar fotos de la novia y el novio con los padres, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dirigieron a ocupar la mesa principal.

—¿Has visto a mi madre? —preguntó Remus, inclinándose sobre su silla, intentando ver por encima de la multitud.

Sirius y Peter se miraron entre ellos.

—No vino, Lunático —dijo Peter lentamente, colocando una comprensiva mano sobre su hombro.

Remus se quedó perplejo.

—¿Por qué? Recibió una invitación, ¿verdad? Sé que la recibió, porque ayudé a Lily a escribir la mayoría de ellas.

Sirius asintió.

—La recibió. Le pedí a Colagusano que la llamara para preguntarle si necesitaba un aventón; dijo que lo sentía que tenía que trabajar y que no podría venir.

—Oh —dijo Remus lentamente, la decepción en su voz mostrándose claramente.

—Pero envió un regalo —trató Peter—. Creo que es una licuadora. Parece que Lily y James han recibido muchas de esas de parte de los invitados muggle.

Remus sonrió débilmente, el brillo de sus ojos que había estado allí hace sólo unos minutos opacandose considerablemente.

—Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

Un mesero se detuvo frente a ellos con una bandeja llena de aperitivos; Sirius se sirvió un puñado.

—Bueno, una psico… psiquia… el trabajo que tiene tu madre, es bastante exigente.

—¿Crees que algo anda mal con ella? Quiero decir, no ha sido la misma desde lo de papá… ya sabes…

Sirius escuchó como Peter tragó su comida ruidosamente y frunció el ceño.

—Dale algo de tiempo, Lunático. No se le puede forzar siempre —dijo Sirius, usando su mondadiente para pinchar a Peter en el trasero para ver que tan gruesa era su piel; Peter estaba demasiado concentrado en su comida como para notarlo—. Sabes que, iremos en la moto este fin de semana a visitarla. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Remus sonrió, dándole una mordida a su enrrollado de huevo.

—Sí. Sí, eso suena bien. No comas muchos de esos, Canuto, no tendrás espacio para la cena.

La cena fue placentera; los merodeadores y Lily se sentaron juntos mientras que los familiares se sentaron frente a ellos. La comida estaba excelente, si es que la forma en la que Peter metía bocanadas de pudín en su boca indicaba algo; y Sirius se sintió genial al tener una cena junto a los Potter de nuevo. Ellos eran, después de todo, prácticamente como su familia, y mejores padres de los que había tenido. Era casi como estar nuevamente en Hogwarts, hablando de los momentos irrelevantes de la vida cotidiana, la guerra hecha a un lado, en un rincón lejano de sus mentes. James y Lily no podían verse más felices, y Sirius sentía una rara burbuja de felicidad alzarse dentro suyo cada vez que los veía mirándose uno al otro con los ojos vidriosos.

Los Evans y los Potter estaban llevándose supremamente bien, también; especialmente el Sr. Evans, quien parecía asombrado con todo lo mágico, y no dejaba de hacer preguntas, como: _¿pero de dónde viene todo esto?_ y _¿la comida también tiene magia? ¡Simplemente fascinante!_ La hermana de Lily, sin embargo, era una historia completamente diferente. Fruncía el ceño por todo y por todos, en especial por la túnica de Sirius. Aquello fastidiaba a Sirius al extremo, considerando especialmente que su túnica le había costado una fortuna y era de la mejor calidad. No había forma que se viera menos que guapo, y ciertamente no apreciaba que lo vieran como si se tratase de algún tipo de trol.

Sirius pensó que Petunia Evans se veía como un caballo que tenía atascado un tenedor en el culo, y estaba a punto de volverse a Remus y decírselo cuando escuchó al Sr. Potter decir su nombre.

—¡Sirius! —repitió el Sr. Potter con alegría, dándole palmaditas a Sirius en la mano—. Ahora que James está finalmente casado y asentado, ¿no crees que deberías ser quien siga?

Sirius sintió que Remus se tensaba a su lado. Incluso James, Lily y Peter dejaron de hablar.

—¿Tienes a alguna chica bonita en mente?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, intentando esbozar una sonrisa casual.

—Ya me conoce, Sr. Potter, la única chica con la que puedo soportar estar suficiente tiempo es mi motocicleta.

El Sr. Potter guiñó el ojo.

—Ah, Sirius, un casanova; tendrás que establecerte en algún momento. Es mejor que empieces tu búsqueda ahora. Tampoco creo que tengas mucho problema para aquello, las damas están esperándote por allí.

Sirius sintió la mano de Remus colocarse justo encima de su rodilla, y Sirius colocó la suya encima de la de él, apretándole con suavidad.

—¡Creo que es hora de un brindis! —dijo Sirius de repente, poniéndose de pie. Realmente no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para romper la incomodidad que había caído sobre la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta, un poco inseguro de qué decir, pero luciendo confiando y aliviado de tener otra cosa que hacer.

—Hace dos años, si alguien me decía que James Potter se casaría con Lily Evans, me habría reído en su cara. Creo que la mayoría de nosotros hemos perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Cornamenta volvía con verrugas en toda la cara; un hecho posterior de pedirle una cita a Lily por enésima vez, no hay duda de eso —dijo, y la multitud se echó a reír, pero Sirius estaba mayormente concentrado en sólo James y Lily ahora—. Por extraño que parezca, nuestra florcita Lily decía que "preferiría salir con el Gran Calamar antes de que con Potter". Sin embargo, no la puedo culpar; el Gran Calamar tiene los tentáculos más lindos que he visto.

Sirius escuchó la suave risa de Remus y sonrió, agitando su copa de vino para hacer un espectáculo.

—Pero no creo que nadie esté más agradecido que nosotros de que nuestra querida Srta. Evans finalmente aceptó. Fue el final de un tormento de toda la vida de _"Canuto, ¿por qué Evans no quiere salir conmigo?"_ y _"¿Crees que sea porque tengo el culo gordo?_

James le sacó el dedo medio y Sirius rió.

—Aunque fue más que eso, Lily Evans completó a los merodeadores y completó el vació entre nosotros que anhelaba un toque femenino. Se preocupaba por nosotros, nos cocinaba, e incluso limpiaba nuestra casa por nosotros; entró en nuestras vidas de una forma tan sutil que fue casi imposible darnos cuenta cuándo fue que ella se volvió una parte de nosotros y de nuestra pequeña familia.

—¡Escucha, escucha! —gritó Peter, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara e igualara el color de su cabellera.

—Ella es verdaderamente una de las mujeres más maravillosas que he conocido. No sé cómo lo lograste con lo baboso que eres, Potter, pero creo que es una excelente táctica: cerrar el trato antes de que se escape. Ahora está atascada contigo hasta que la muerte los separe.

La multitud volvió a reír; James sonrió y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Así que, este brindis es para mi hermano, James Potter, y su maravillosa esposa, Lily Evans, porque obviamente son el comienzo de algo verdaderamente estupendo. ¡Salud!

Sirius alzó su copa antes de beberla de un sólo trago.

—Eso fue hermoso, Sirius —susurró Lily, besándolo en la mejilla.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Lily frunció el ceño con desaprobación cuando Sirius la hizo girar mecánicamente, su movimiento fue fluido y con soltura.

—Sabes, Sirius, ya sé que no estoy al nivel de baile de sangre pura, pero al menos podrías _intentar_ y verte como si lo estuvieras disfrutando.

Sirius no respondió; de hecho, ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

—¡Sirius!

Sirius se sobresaltó.

—Oh, lo siento, Lily. ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?

Lily suspiró.

—Vamos, dime en qué estás pensando.

Sirius sonrió enigmáticamente; aquello habría funcionado en la mayoría de mujeres, pero no en Lily Evans.

—En nada, Lily querida. No sé por qué me preguntas eso.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Sirius, no insultes mi inteligencia. Has estado así desde que empezó el baile. Hasta creo que antes. Espera —dijo Lily, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo el padre de James?

—¡Nah! —respondió Sirius con aire despreocupado, pero hubo un brillo delator en sus ojos.

—Sirius… —dijo Lily, en un tono bajo y amenazador.

—Mira, Lily, déjalo. No es nada que pudieras entender de todas formas.

Lily se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que eres heterosexual —dijo Sirius sin entusiasmo.

—Oh, Sirius —dijo con una mirada suave mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja—. Estás triste porque no te puedes casar con Remus, ¿es eso?

Sirius casi la deja caer al piso por la sorpresa.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Jesús, Lily, no quiero casarme con él! Por merlín, ¿de dónde sacas estas ideas?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces? —preguntó Lily, un poco disgustada por haberse equivocado.

Sirius suspiró.

—Vas a pensar que soy un tonto.

—Pruébame.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Bien —dijo a regañadientes—. Estoy celoso de mi sobrina.

Lily parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy celoso de mi sobrina —repitió Sirius con los dientes apretados.

Lily miró a Nymphadora Tonks de diez años, su cabello estaba de color rubio platinado hoy. Estaba bailando con Remus, no muy lejos de ellos, y apenas llegaba a su cintura a pesar de estar de pie sobre sus zapatos. Su vestido rosa brillante se movía con gracia al ritmo de la música, mientras Remus la guiaba por la pista de baile. Se reía de vez en cuando por algo sin duda alguna divertido que Remus le decía; su risa era infantil, fuerte y descuidada. Honestamente, Lily le había pedido a Remus que bailara con ella, sólo para mantenerla lo suficientemente ocupada para que dejara de tropezarse con las cosas. Ya habían perdido un jarrón de cristal muy caro.

—No estoy pidiendo mucho, Lily —continuó Sirius lentamente, abriéndose a ella—. No quiero casarme con él o algo estúpido como eso. Pero me gustaría ser capaz de sostener su mano sin que todos nos mirasen como si fuéramos la peor basura sobre la tierra. Quiero decir… —Sirius exhaló con fuerza—. Tú y James, pueden hacer lo que sea en público y nadie diría nada. Si yo lo besara en la mejilla en público habrían ochenta personas con las varitas apuntandonos.

Lily acarició su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy cansado de tener siempre que mantenerlo un secreto, siempre limitar todo lo que hacemos a una habitación con cortinas. Ni siquiera me gusta bailar, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de bailar con él.

Lily nunca se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era todo para Remus y Sirius; estar en una relación, pero nunca poder mostrarlo por miedo al rechazo. Se dio cuenta lo limitados que estaban en frente de otras personas, no hacían mucho más que sentarse juntos por si las personas veían algo raro en ellos. Se imaginó ser así con James y lo encontró demasiado duro incluso para pensarlo.

—Te entiendo —dijo suavemente después de un rato. No sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Sirius se rió con amargura.

—No lo haces, pero gracias por intentarlo. Olvídalo; me estoy volviendo muy sentimental con la vejez. ¿Dónde está James? —preguntó, cambiando abruptamente el tema.

—Está bailando con mi hermana.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa maliciosamente familiar apareció en su rostro.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Con esa bruja?

Se puso de puntas de pie, sin duda buscando a James.

Lily lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Es mi hermana de quien estás hablando.

—Sí, pero tienes que admitirlo, Lily. Es realmente un caso.

Lily bufó.

—Pobre, James. Que afortunado soy de estar contigo, ¿eh, Evans?

Sirius movió sus cejas.

Lily se sonrojó y lo golpeó de nuevo.

—¡Oh, calla! Petunia no es tan mala. Es realmente amable cuando quiere serlo, sabes.

Sirius sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que lo es, tan seguro como tu despedida va a ser algo tranquilo y pacífico.

—No lo hiciste.

—Realmente no creíste que Sirius Black dejaría una fiesta sin algún tipo de explosión, ¿o sí?

—¡Sirius Black, te lo advierto! Si haces que…

—Cálmate, amor —dijo Sirius, besándola en la mejilla—. Son sólo un par de fuegos artificiales. Hechos por mí mismo y con un poco de ayuda de Lunático, por supuesto.

Remus, Lily se convenció a sí misma que si Remus estaba involucrado entonces no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Las cosas estaría relativamente libres de riesgo. Sí, Remus era un adulto maduro y responsable, quien realmente pensaba que la horrible motocicleta negra de Sirius era la cosa más sexy del planeta. Oh, estaba condenada.

Lily no pensaría en ello. No, era mejor que se concentrara en otros asuntos.

—Sirius, sobre Remus…

El hermoso rostro de Sirius se arrugó con desdén.

—Te dije que lo dejaras. No importa.

Lily alzó una confiada ceja.

—¿Incluso si te dijera que hay una forma de hacer todas esas cosas posibles? ¿Incluso si te dijera que no solo podrías sostener su mano sin ser apaleado, pero también podrías besarlo en público?

Sirius la hizo girar y la echó hacia atrás cuando la canción terminó, con una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

—Te escucho...

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se aferró a Sirius con fuerza cuando la motocicleta dio otro giro brusco a la izquierda.

—¡Canuto, pensé que iríamos a casa! —gritó por encima del rugido de los motores. Para su disgusto, su cabello estaba aleteando salvajemente alrededor de su rostro y no dejaba de intentar meterse en su boca—. ¡Acabamos de pasar el departamento!

—¡Iremos ni bien termine de mostrarte algo! —gritó Sirius, sin voltear. La moto tomó una inmersión brusca hacia abajo, dirigiéndose hacia la tierra a una velocidad letal.

La primera vez que Sirius había hecho esto, Remus había gritado como una chica. Después de más de un centenar de paseos, caer en picado hacia el suelo hacia una muerte segura se sentía igual a un pinchazo. El peligroso truco era sólo una parte de la emoción para Sirius, y la novedad de un nuevo encantamiento para volar probablemente desaparecería con el tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que Remus esperaba. Además, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Remus disfrutaba viajar en la moto; había un tipo de emoción al volar en una moto que nunca había sentido en una escoba; el repiqueteo de los motores sobre sus muslos y el riesgo de ser visto por cualquiera que decidiera alzar la mirada. Además, la imprudencia de Sirius era una excelente excusa para que Remus se aferrara a él descaradamente.

La moto paró en seco, haciendo que Remus se inclinara hacia adelante.

—¿Es por esto que insististe que nos cambiaramos a nuestras ropas muggles? ¿Dónde estamos?

—No estoy seguro, pero Lily dijo que estaría a una cuadra.

Junto a ellos, Remus vio un borracho verlos con los ojos del tamaño de platos; Sirius no era conocido precisamente por su sutileza. Remus le arrojó una moneda de dos libras al piso; no es como si alguien fuera a creer los cuentos de un hombre borracho sobre motos voladoras, pero sólo por si acaso.

—¿Qué es lo que está a una cuadra? —preguntó Remus, apresurándose en alcanzar a Sirius, quien estaba caminando a grandes zancadas.

Sirius sonrió, deteniéndose abruptamente.

—Eso —dijo señalando hacia adelante.

Remus sintió que su mandíbula caía.

— _¿"Las reinas de Londres"?_ —preguntó incrédulo al leer el enorme letrero de neón rojo, sin creerlo del todo—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

La letra O se encendía y apagaba sobre el rostro de Remus, dándole un aspecto cómico. No era como si a Remus le importara; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la espantosa corona amarilla sobre la letra Q.

—¿No es fantástico? —preguntó Sirius con alegría, pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus, acercándolo.

Remus no estaba muy seguro sobre la definición de Sirius de fantástico.

—No puede ser… ¿o sí?

Los dos hombres que salieron de la puerta de cristal tintado en un apasionado beso fue toda la información que Remus necesitaba.

—¡Caray!

—¡Vamos, entremos!

Remus no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, cuando Sirius lo arrastró adentro.

Hombres: eso fue la primera cosa que Remus notó. Decenas de hombres. Hombres agarrándose de las manos, hombres besándose, hombres coqueteando unos con otros, hombres bailando; estaba hasta el tope de testosterona. Sin embargo, además de eso, Remus notó que el bar no era tan distinto a los que usualmente iban. No estaba seguro de que es lo que había estado esperando, pero el entorno pintoresco y modesto ciertamente lo había sorprendido un poco. Había una fila de sillas y mesas al fondo; un bar a la derecha; y una plataforma a la izquierda donde un humilde público estaba bailando la música enternecedora de la banda.

—Wow —dijo Sirius entrecortadamente y Remus no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo es que Lily conoce este lugar? —preguntó Remus, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los dos hombres sentados en una mesa cercana de la esquina, como si estuvieran en una cita.

—No vas a querer saberlo —dijo Sirius sosteniendo la mano de Remus y mirando alrededor con cautela, tanteando el terreno—. Vamos —dijo finalmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando la mano de Remus apretó la suya—. ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Sirius llevó a Remus al frente para tener una mejor vista de la banda que se llamaban a sí mismo "Los Vagos Haraganes"... obviamente una de esas bandas muggles que tocaban canciones famosas. Remus reconocería el comienzo de esa canción en cualquier lugar; después de todo, él le había comprado ese disco a Sirius, y lo habían escuchado todas las mañanas hasta que terminaron cantándola letra a letra mientras hacían el desayuno.

—¡LONDON CALLING! —gritó Sirius más que cantar, acercando a Remus contra él, de tal forma que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocaban—. ¡TO THE FARAWAY TOWNS! NOW WAR IS DECLARED…

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando muchos otros se unieron, bailando alocadamente, y en el caso de Sirius, prácticamente saltando sobre la punta de sus pies.

—¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Te encanta esta canción! —gritó Sirius a su oído con los ojos brillosos y luminosos, y con el cabello volando en todas direcciones.

—¡THE ICE AGE IS ROLLING, THE SUN ZOOMING IN! MELTDOWN EXPECTED...

—¡Oh, esto es jodidamente fantástico! —gritó Sirius cuando Remus no pudo evitar cantar—. Oh, espera, espera… acá viene nuestra parte favorita… —Sirius sonrió, esperando a que llegara la última parte del coro, antes de que ambos gritaran juntos—: 'CAUSE LONDON IS DROWNIN' AND I, LIVE BY THE RIVER!

Ambos se echaron a reír, agarrándose el uno al otro para tener soporte, y con lágrimas de alegría invadiendo sus ojos. Ni uno de los dos sabía exactamente porque se estaban riendo tanto, sólo sabían que era el mayor alivio y alegría que habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Sentían que finalmente habían salido de una jaula, la burbuja de felicidad que se había instalado en su interior desde que se enteraron de la boda de James y Lily, creció y los llenó por completo.

—Merlín —jadeó Sirius, sosteniéndose la punzada que sentía en un costado.

De alguna forma, ambos habían terminado con los brazos uno alrededor del otro; los brazos de Remus alrededor de los hombros de Sirius, y los de Sirius alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

Sirius descansó su cabeza contra la clavícula de Remus, aún riéndose un poco.

—He querido hacer esto hace milenios, Lunático; puedes creer… ¿Puedes creer que realmente está pasando? ¿Que a nadie le importa? Mira a estas personas… son…

—Es magnífico —dijo Remus, inconscientemente moviéndose al compás de la música. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la música había desacelerado a un ritmo más calmado y a una melodía más suave. No era una canción que Remus conocía, y también se dio cuenta de que estaban bailando mucho más lento de lo que se suponía.

Sirius musitó contra su cuello, resoplando un poco.

—Maldición. Vamos a tener que conseguirle algo realmente bueno para Navidad a Lily por esto…

—Sí —dijo Remus, no prestando mucho atención a nada más que a la sensación de Sirius en sus brazos y la forma en la que sus cuerpos se movían lentamente entre sí en perfecta armonía.

—Sólo nosotros ahora… tú y yo… y todos acá lo saben… —susurró Sirius, su mano alrededor de la cintura de Remus lo apretó posesivamente—. Eres mío, prométeme aquello.

Remus miró los profundos ojos grises de Sirius, sonriendo con picardía cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

—Yo, Remus Lupin —empezó.

—Y yo, Sirius Black —continuó Sirius, sonriendo mientras se unía al juego.

—Prometo tomarte como mi mejor amigo y compañero merodeador.

—Amante y maravilloso compañero de piso.

Remus sonrió.

—Para recogerte cada vez que caigas.

—Y nunca reírme de tu desgracia mientras lo haga.

Sirius esquivó un golpe juguetón de Remus.

—Y también, apoyarte siempre en todos tus esfuerzos.

—Incluso si aquello incluye motocicletas voladoras y mi muerte.

—Nunca dejaré que te pase algo, Lunático —replicó Sirius con sinceridad, sosteniendo a Remus cerca de él.

Los dedos de Remus acariciaron las puntas del cabello de Sirius y su cuello.

—Para tratar de no quemar las tostadas cada mañana.

—Y tirar la basura cada par de días, y quizás incluso lavar la ropa… _quizá_ —enfatizó Sirius cuando vio a Remus sonreír radiantemente—. Oh, y tener sexo al menos una vez al día… no olvidemos esa parte importante.

Remus rió en voz baja.

—Pero sobre todo, prometo amarte…

Sirius sonrió.

—Para bien o para mal…

—En la riqueza o en la pobreza…

—En la salud y en la enfermedad…

—Desde este día en adelante, hasta que la muerte nos separe —susurró Remus la última parte, sintiéndose insoportablemente desnudo cuando el momento de diversión se convirtió en algo mucho más íntimo. No habían querido llegar tan lejos, pero el corazón de Remus estaba latiendo rápidamente cuando Sirius lo miró con todo el amor del mundo.

—Y la vida después de la muerte nos vuelva a reunir de nuevo —finalizó Sirius con suavidad.

Estaban unidos ahora; caderas, hombros, muslos, brazos; luciendo completamente inseparables cuando Remus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius y rió.

—Dios, somos tan maricas —dijo, aún incapaz de creer como la noche se había vuelto para ellos.

—Uhm… lo somos… pero nos olvidamos la parte más importante.

Remus alzó la mirada inquisitivamente.

—¿Lo olvidamos?

—Sí —dijo Sirius en voz baja antes de capturar los labios de Remus en un suave beso.


	34. Cambios de estación

 

 

 

_**Septiembre, 1979** _

—¿Remus?

Remus pasó el peso de su mullida mochila al otro hombro.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—¿No recibiste mi carta? Me quedaré aquí el fin de semana.

Por un minuto, pareció que la sonrisa de su madre vaciló, su expresión cambiando de decepción a confusión.

—Supongo que debo haberla perdido; últimamente he estado tan ocupada en el hospital que ya no tengo tiempo.

Remus frunció el ceño con desaprobación, siguiéndola adentro.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar, Remus notó que la mesa del centro estaba repleta de libros y papeles junto a bolígrafos aún destapados; debe haber estado trabajando antes de que llegara. Remus vagamente se preguntó si su madre estaba siquiera durmiendo bien, ciertamente no parecía que fuera así. Su rostro pequeño y bonito ahora se veía desgastado y cansado; había profundas líneas grabadas en la esquina de sus ojos y alrededor de su boca, y pequeños mechones grises apareciendo a través de su oscuro cabello rubio. Iba siempre vestida con la ropa del trabajo… una pequeña falda gris y un abrigo que hacía juego sobre una camisa Oxford bien planchada, a pesar de que su cabello y forma de vestir estaban impecables, se veía… _desgastada_ … exhausta.

—¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte un poco, Remus? Haré el té.

—Hm, no irás a trabajar, ¿verdad, mamá? Quiero decir, es fin de semana, y realmente esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo juntos.

Del sonrió amablemente y acarició su mejilla.

—Tendré que irme en una hora, bebé, pero veré si es que puedo hacer que sea un día corto, ¿está bien?

Remus asintió de mala gana, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, sólo deteniéndose a dejar su mochila en su habitación antes de dirigirse al baño. No sabía porqué, pero la idea de estar solo en casa después de tanto tiempo lo emocionaba. Le encantaba estar allí; la cabaña Lupin fue donde creció después de todo. Tenía todos sus recuerdos… buenos y malos.

La nostalgia se apoderó de él cuando caminó al fregadero; recordó el mal rato que le daba a sus padres antes de cada baño, peleando y pateando para evitar entrar en la bañera, y luego negándose a salir una vez que había entrado. Se había roto su pierna por primera vez allí, también; había estado haciendo algún tipo de baile tonto y alegre cuando se resbaló en un charco de agua y cayó con fuerza. Recordó haber fingido dolor después de aquello sólo para conseguir mucha más atención de su familia.

Remus rió para sí mismo y comenzó a lavarse la cara. No fue hasta que estiró la mano para alcanzar el jabón que notó que habían dos cepillos de dientes, uno rojo y otro verde, y si la memoria no le fallaba, el verde era el de su padre. Estaba allí al lado del rojo, con las cerdas inclinadas al azar por el uso frecuente. Remus frunció el ceño y abrió el armario, sólo para encontrar todo en la misma forma que había estado el verano pasado, antes de que las cosas fueran para mal. La navaja de su padre; la crema de afeitar (parcialmente vacía); un peine fino y un poco de gel; pociones y medicinas para varias heridas y enfermedades mágicas… todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y listo para usar al lado de las cosas de su madre. Miró el estante de las toallas, y efectivamente, habían dos conjuntos cuidadosamente doblados uno al lado del otro.

Remus parpadeó, confundido y un poco sorprendido.

—Bebé, ¿estás listo? ¡El té ya está hecho!

—¡Y-ya voy, mamá! —gritó Remus saliendo del baño. Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse escaleras abajo, se apresuró en entrar a la habitación de sus padres, rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo antes de que su madre notara el pequeño cambio.

El dormitorio estaba exactamente como antes de que Remus se fuera a vivir a su propio apartamento: una cama grande, dos mesas de luz sobre las cuales descansaban lámparas individuales, un armario, una cómoda, y una pared decorada con fotos enmarcadas de manera cuidadosa.

Caminó hacia la cómoda, con el corazón llenándose de pavor, cuyo finalmente se detuvo cuando vio exactamente lo que tanto había temido: nada había sido removido… las cosas de su padre aún estaban en el mismo lugar que las había dejado. Su peine y colonia seguían esparcidos sobre la madera desordenadamente; la botella de colonia estaba destapada y medio vacía, probablemente por la evaporación. Era como si su padre hubiera tenido prisa y simplemente se hubiera olvidado de colocarlos en el lugar apropiado.

Remus se dirigió apresuradamente al armario, abriéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado ante lo que vio: túnicas, cuidadosamente colgadas al lado de la ropa de su madre; había un traje negro elegante muggle al final, reservado para las fiestas del lado de la familia de Del; los jeans y camisetas casuales estaban a un lado a la derecha, recientemente lavados y doblados en pequeños cuadrados.

—¡Remus!

Remus se sobresaltó tan repentinamente que se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra la puerta del armario. Cerró la puerta a toda prisa y prácticamente corrió hacia al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Estoy listo!

Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de bajar las escaleras, todo el tiempo ignorando a la pequeña vocecita que apareció en su mente.

—Allí estás —dijo Del Lupin, sonriendo mientras colocaba una taza de té y un plato de galletas de chocolate al frente suyo—. La Sra. Smith preparó estas para ti.

Remus trató de evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras bebía su té.

—¿Para mí?

—Mm, está perdiendo la memoria por su edad. Cree que aún tienes ocho años y no tengo corazón para corregirla.

Del se sentó en frente suyo; Remus notó que no había preparado té para ella.

—Pasa de vez en cuando preguntando por ti o trayéndote galletas recién hechas. Siempre le digo que estás en la escuela.

Remus le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas, de repente sintiéndose sin apetito a pesar de no haber desayunado.

—Remus, ¿es eso un golpe?

Remus se sobresaltó cuando su madre se puso de pie para inspeccionar su frente.

—No es nada.

Ahora todo tenía mucho sentido; su apariencia demacrada, su transformación a una completa adicta al trabajo, la evasión a las reuniones sociales. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

—Bebé, es bastante grande; ¿por qué no me dejas ponerte algo para bajar la hinchazón?

—Estoy bien, mamá. Golpeé mi cabeza en la puerta, es todo.

—Deberías ver por donde vas, Remus. Es un golpe en la cabeza hoy, mañana será una contusión cerebral.

Revisó su cabeza una última vez antes de sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

—¿Por qué no vino Sirius? Podría haberte hecho compañía mientras no estoy.

—Está en el trabajo —contestó Remus, dándole vueltas a lo que quedaba de su té, mirando las ondas que se formaban.

—¿En un fin de semana? —preguntó Del, sorprendida y en shock.

Remus se encogió de hombros, todavía sin apartar los ojos del té.

—Los fines de semana ya no importan, no con Voldemort aumentando su ejército. Moody está esforzándose en terminar el programa de entrenamiento lo más rápido posible, para que puedan tener aurores completamente competentes.

Del chasquéo la lengua.

—Suena duro.

Remus asintió.

—Lo es. Canuto ama su trabajo, pero apenas puede descansar hoy en día.

Miró a su madre deliberadamente.

—Como tú, en realidad.

—Psh —dijo Del haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—. Yo duermo como un perezoso.

—No parece. La verdad es que te ves como si te hubiera atropellado un autobús.

—No seas grosero, Remus —respondió Del severamente, levantándose de su silla para llevar la taza sucia y el plato al fregadero.

Remus suspiró, pasando nerviosamente una mano a través de su cabello. No podía sacar la imagen de las cosas de su padre fuera de su cabeza.

—Mira, mamá, lo he estado pensando… preguntándome en realidad… si te gustaría mudarte conmigo y Canuto. Quiero decir, tengo una habitación totalmente libre y…

—¿Eso no atraería preguntas?

Del abrió el grifo y empezó a lavar el plato.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Nada que no podamos explicar. Quiero decir, puedo decir que estoy durmiendo en el sofá o algo parecido. Honestamente, mamá, no es problema…

—La verdad no creo que Sirius…

—Sirius te adora, mamá, ama tu cocina. No soporta la mía. Sería genial. Tendrías con quien hablar cuando…

—No, Remus —finalizó Del con firmeza, colocando la taza y el plato nuevamente dentro de la alacena—. Gracias, pero estoy bien aquí. Amo esta casa, y ya lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar dejarla.

Remus estaba siendo testigo de lo mucho que amaba esta casa hoy en día y no iba a funcionar. No iba a quedarse sentado y mirar a su madre engañarse a sí misma de que las cosas estaban igual que antes.

—Entonces deja que nos mudemos aquí. Quiero decir, hay muchas habitaciones y podríamos ahorrarnos la renta…

—Dije que no, Remus.

Su madre lo miró, con los ojos repentinamente fríos y carentes de todo tipo de afecto que usualmente reservaba para él.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió obstinadamente Remus.

Del suspiró, alzando las manos con exasperación.

—Sería complicado que llegaran a sus trabajo, y yo siempre estaría en el medio. ¿Y qué pasaría si quisieran un poco de privacidad?

—Mamá, somos magos, podríamos…

—¡Sólo porque son magos no significa que pueden conquistar el mundo! —gritó Del con amargura.

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de estar aquí para ti! —respondió acaloradamente Remus.

—¡No le he pedido a nadie que esté aquí para mí! _No necesito_ que alguien sea mi niñera, especialmente no a mi propio hijo.

Los nudillos de Remus se volvieron blancos cuando sostuvo los bordes de la mesa con fuerza.

—¡Estás en la ruina, mamá! ¡Parece que te vas a hundir en cualquier momento y no puedo ver eso! ¡No quiero que te pase nada!

—¡ESTOY BIEN! —rugió, derribando la tetera, la cual cayó al piso haciéndose trizas.

Remus reparó la tetera con un rápido movimiento de su varita.

—¡No estás bien, mamá! ¡Sé que no lo estás porque lo he visto! ¡Y no hay problema con eso, pero tienes que comprender que él no va a volver! ¡Papá está muerto!

Tragó el creciente nudo que estaba en su garganta y continuó.

—Detesto que sea así, pero es la verdad, y necesitas superarlo.

Del se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado.

—Estoy intentándolo, Remus. Créeme que lo estoy intentado, pero es difícil hacerlo contigo siempre viniendo aquí, tratando de mejorar las cosas. No me ayudas. No puedo olvidarlo con tanta facilidad, sobre todo no contigo aquí.

Remus parpadeó.

—Yo…

—¡Siempre estás aquí, Remus, siempre! Agobiándome, burlándote; ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Yo no lo maté —dijo Remus con rapidez, sintiendo crecer un repentino miedo de que su madre lo estuviera culpando de la muerte de su padre—. No lo maté —repitió nuevamente, inseguro de a quién estaba tratando de convencer.

—No, no lo mataste, fue él mismo quien lo hizo. Siempre corriendo a salvar el mundo, no sé qué es lo que creía que podía hacer.

Del enterró el rostro en sus manos.

—Nunca se tomó la molestia de escucharme, nunca, incluso cuando _traté_ de mantenerlo a salvo. Estaba tan absorto en ayudar a Dumbledore y a la Orden que nunca se preocupó de pensar que es lo que pasaría con su propia familia si es que alguna vez lo herían.

—La Orden…

—¡La Orden! —gritó Del, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro—. ¡Já! ¡Que chistoso! Importan tanto como un…

—¡Ellos hacen una diferencia! —protestó Remus a la defensiva, sosteniendo la mano de su madre con fuerza—. ¡Salvamos docenas de vidas a diario!

—Nada de lo que hacen es relevante. ¡Sus pequeñas aventuras sólo hacen que Voldemort esté más decidido a matar! ¡Esto es sólo un juego para él! ¡Y ustedes no hacen más que alimentar su pasión por él!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estamos disminuyendo a Voldemort considerablemente! ¡La resistencia se está haciendo más fuerte! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra termine y podamos volver a…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, John! ¡La guerra nunca va a terminar y lo sabes!

Remus soltó la mano de su madre como si quemara.

—No soy John —susurró, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Del frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Qué?

—John —dijo Remus con suavidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara—. Me llamaste John. No soy John, soy Remus.

Los ojos de su madre parpadearon con culpa y comprensión.

—Por supuesto que eres Remus, eso es lo que quise decir…

Las manos de Remus se abrieron y cerraron; conclusiones se hacía en su cabeza, las cosas empezaban a explicarse mejor unas a otras ahora que su madre finalmente hizo su pequeña declaración. Del no había estado evitando el contacto con otras personas; había estado evitandolo a _él._ No se estaba volviendo una adicta al trabajo; se estaba volviendo una mentirosa por _él._ ¿No había dicho que su presencia hacía las cosas más difíciles para ella? ¿No había dicho que siempre se burlaba de ella al estar aquí?

Remus sintió que su visión se nublaba.

—Mamá, ¿es por eso que siempre me evitas? ¿Es por eso que…?

Del colocó su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla.

—No, Remus, bebé, yo..

Remus alejó su mano con tanta brusquedad que quedó suspendida en el aire.

—Es por como me veo, ¿verdad? Todos siempre dicen lo mucho que me parezco a papá. A cada momento te recuerdo a él, ¿no es así? Mierda, ¿es así como te estoy torturando? ¡Joder, mierda, _joder!_

Golpeó la mesa con su puño, de repente sintiéndose muy enojado y apenado por él mismo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por el modo en que su voz se quebraba con cada palabra y por cómo sus ojos ardían.

—Lo siento, mamá… sabes, creí que visitandote ayudaba, realmente lo creí. Pensé que realmente te gustaría verme antes de que fuera a la misión de hombre lobos. _Mierda,_ no sé, quizás para que al menos hablaras conmigo un momento

—Remus, estás…

Remus se puso tan rápidamente de pie que hizo caer su silla.

—Debería irme. Obviamente no me quieres aquí.

Recogió la silla y la puso en su lugar.

—Lo siento, mamá, realmente lo siento.

—Remus, escúchame…

Remus prácticamente corrió a la puerta principal, desesperado por salir de la casa. La distancia parecía eterna.

—No vendré más, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sintió el leve tirón de los hechizos de protección que él mismo había puesto hace un tiempo.

—No me verás más, lo prometo. Saldré de tu camino.

—¡Remus, espera!

Desapareció.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius soltó un alarido de dolor mientras caía con fuerza al suelo. Pudo sentir algo caliente y húmedo extendiéndose por su pantorrilla de la pierna derecha, y supo instintivamente que se había herido con gravedad. _Mierda._

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

La voz de Moody resonó amenazadoramente en el Salón de Batallas.

—Lo siento, compañero —susurró Fabian Prewett, uno de los luchadores del otro lado y la razón actual del estado decrépito de Sirius—. No quise golpearte con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera estaba apuntando, ya sabes.

—¡EN TODOS MIS AÑOS NUNCA HE TENIDO LA DESGRACIA DE TENER UN APRENDIZ TAN INCOMPETENTE Y TONTO COMO TÚ!

Fabian se escabulló hacia el otro lado, lejos de la ira de Moody.

Sirius gruñó, poniéndose de pie y temiendo el golpeteo continuo de la pierna falsa de Moody. Se tambaleó un poco sobre su posición, tratando de balancear la mayor parte de su peso sobre su pierna ilesa. Enderezó su espalda, cruzó sus manos detrás suyo e hizo todo lo posible por lucir como un auror saludable y capaz, en vez de uno increíblemente idiota y lisiado.

—¡SI ESTUVIERAS EN UN VERDADERO CAMPO DE BATALLA, BLACK, EL ENEMIGO TE HUBIERA DADO AL MENOS SIETE AVADA KEDAVRAS ANTES DE QUE SIQUIERA TOCARAS EL SUELO!

Sirius trató de no hacer muecas al sentir la lluvia de saliva que Moody le lanzaba cada tres sílabas. No iba a enojarse; no iba a enojarse; el enojo era malo; el enojo era irracional; el enojo iba a hacer que se ganara otro tortuoso año en la academia bajo el ala de Moody.

—¿ACASO PIENSAS, BLACK? ¿ACASO AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO USAS ESA CABEZA QUE TIENES PARA _COMPRENDER_ QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE A TU ALREDEDOR?

Sirius trató de concentrarse en el loco ojo azul de Moody. ¿Cuántas bromas podría crear junto a James sobre él? Tendría que haber al menos una. Una que mantuviera su mente alejada de la ilógica ira que ahora estaba burbujeando dentro suyo, deseando salir para poder golpear a Moody hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡ERES UN AUROR, NO UN DOBLE DE RIESGO! ¡ESTO NO ES ALGÚN TIPO DE NOVELA DE SUSPENSO BARATA O UNA AVENTURA DE HOGWARTS DONDE PUEDES ADENTRARTE SIN MÁS AL PELIGRO! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡AQUÍ _PIENSAS_ ANTES DE ACTUAR! ¡TE _ESCONDES_ ANTES DE PELEAR!

Todos habían dejado de practicar para mirar a la nueva víctima de Moody. Las diatribas del jefe de aurores no eran nada fuera de lo común; Moody tenía una víctima desafortunada casi todos los días, a la cual hacía a un lado, humillaba y prácticamente asesinaba frente a todos. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que Sirius había sido sometido a esto. A pesar de su métodos sin precedentes, Sirius era, sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores aprendices de auror en la academia. Era impetuoso e instintivo, aprendía rápido y era un duelista experto que contaba con un extenso vocabulario de hechizos y maldiciones para derribar a su oponente. Tenía una reputación que mantener, y esa reputación rápidamente se estaba haciendo cenizas.

Era vergonzoso, hiriente e insoportable, y Sirius podía sentir su rostro calentarse por las emociones contenidas. Sin embargo, no reaccionaría; no le daría el gusto a Moody.

—¡ASÍ QUE POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, BLACK, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ USA LA CABEZA! ¡O DIOS ME PERDONE, PERO ACABARÁS MUERTO Y CON GRANOS DE PUS EN TODA TU MALDITA CARA! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!

—Tan claro como el cristal —respondió Sirius con los dientes apretados, y se retiró por el resto del día.

Sirius se detuvo en el baño antes de ir a casa, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera firmemente cerrada y todos los cubículos estuvieran vacíos antes de soltar un grito de ira y frustración, para luego golpear las paredes con todas sus fuerzas, terminando no sólo con una pierna rota, sino también con un par de nudillos rotos y ensangrentados.

—¡Mierda!

Cuando llegó al departamento, el mal humor de Sirius había escalado a un nivel alarmante. Golpeó y pateó casi todo lo que tenía a la vista, la puerta, su moto (lo cual era sumamente extraño), un par de postes de luz, la lista era interminable. Se había curado a sí mismo la pierna y las manos, pero desafortunadamente quedó con innumerables cortes y moretones, y con un tobillo dolorido. Nada de esto ayudaba a mejorar el humor de Sirius.

Por lo cual estaba ansioso de encontrar a Remus en casa; Remus siempre sabía cómo hacer para que Sirius se sintiera mejor. Remus le diría cosas tontas y buenas, y lo tocaría del modo correcto en todos los lugares correctos, y miraría televisión con él y haría comentarios divertidos sobre los personajes favoritos de Sirius.

Así que, no debería haberle sorprendido que la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir mejor había dejado una nota que decía que se quedaría el fin de semana donde su madre. Tampoco debería haberle sorprendido que James y Lily se encontraran disfrutando de su luna de miel en Malasia y no regresarían hasta una semana y media después. Después de todo, los dioses estaban en su contra; ¿por qué tendrían que ir bien las cosas para él?

Por eso, Sirius se cambió a su ropa muggle, se puso una chaqueta de cuero y se fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió que podría ahogar su ira en alcohol. Sí, se fue a Las Reinas; por primera vez sin Remus.

—Oye, ¿te puedo comprar un trago?

Sirius sintió que alguien se sentaba en el asiento que tenía al lado, pero no se molestó en alzar la mirada. A través de las esquinas de sus ojos pudo ver un cabello marrón oscuro y un grotesco brazalete de plata sobre un brazo delgado.

—Lárgate —murmuró Sirius en voz baja, dándole el último trago a su cerveza.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó el hombre, acercándose más a Sirius y bajando la voz como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto espectacular.

—Un trago de whisky y un poco de veneno para ratas, gracias.

—Oye, ¿qué le pudo haber pasado a una cosa tan hermosa como tú para que quiera envenenarse? ¿Eh? —preguntó el hombre, acariciando el final del cabello de Sirius, entrelazándolo entre su pulgar e índice.

Sirius, irritado, alejó su mano de un golpe.

—El veneno es para ti, maldito hijo de puta.

Sólo entonces se volvió hacia el hombre, fulminándolo con una mirada peligrosa.

El hombre era apuesto, no había duda de ello, pero tenía una sonrisa vil y descarada en el rostro que sólo alimentaba el mal humor de Sirius.

—Pícaro —respondió el hombre sin inmutarse—. Me gusta. Soy Adam Harrison, por cierto. ¿Quién eres tú?

Los ojos negros de Harrison deambularon por el cuerpo de Sirius, como si tratara de ver debajo de su ropa, y Sirius notó que la mano que había extendido para saludarlo estaba acercándose a su pecho. Sirius frunció el ceño, agarró la mano de Harrison y la apretó con la fuerza suficiente como para que doliera.

—No estoy interesado —replicó Sirius con amargura, retorciendo la mano de Harrison hasta que la alejó con violencia.

—Un tipito temperamental, ¿eh? —dijo Harrison riendo—. Que calidad para más admirable; hace que la caza sea mucho más excitante.

Sirius agarró su bebida directamente de la bandeja del barman.

—¿Qué parte de "vete a la mierda", no entiendes?

Este tipo… Harrison… estaba probando la paciencia de Sirius… incluso más que Moody. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera una maldita papilla, y Sirius esperaba que Harrison entrara en razón antes de eso. Realmente no le agradaba la idea de que lo echaran del bar, ni tenía las ganas de limpiar cuantiosas cantidades de sangre de sus manos.

—Está bien, así que estas con un poco de mal humor. Mira, conozco un lugar perfecto al que podemos ir; está sólo a un par de cuadras de aquí.

Harrison se inclinó invasivamente cerca y puso una mano sobre el muslo de Sirius, acariciándolo ligeramente con el pulgar.

—Podría hacer algo para mejorar ese humor tuyo, ¿qué dices?

Sirius estaba a punto de golpear al tipo y mandar todo a la mierda, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Debo decir que no me agrada que trates de acosar a mi novio.

Sirius reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, y se volvió con tanta rapidez que golpeó su codo contra la mesa.

—¡Lunático! —gritó sorprendido. Se frotó el codo, de repente sintiéndose ridículamente feliz.

Remus sonrió, moviendo su mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Sirius a la parte baja de su espalda.

—Hola, Canuto.

Miró a Harrison, quien miraba a Remus con una expresión de asombro y celos.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero no hay asientos libres por aquí —dijo Remus, su voz sonó protectora mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, señalando los asientos ocupados alrededor de ellos.

—¿Tú? —exclamó Harrison, riendo con incredulidad cuando le echó un vistazo a la ordinaria y agotada forma de Remus—. ¿Con él? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Sirius le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, sostuvo a Remus provocadoramente por el cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso pasional. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, asegurándose de que Harrison viera como invadía la boca de Remus con su lengua y mordía su labio inferior. Sirius sonrió con triunfo cuando Harrison hizo una cara de disgusto y se retiró murmurando un "como sea" entre dientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sirius, sin aliento después de que se separaron. Sabía que Harrison aún los estaba observando, pudo sentir esos penetrantes ojos encima suyo, por lo que le dio una lamida extra al labio inferior de Remus.

Remus bebió el vaso aún sin terminar de Sirius, completamente ajeno a las miradas de Harrison.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Tenía ganas de beber algo.

Estiró una mano para pasarla por el cabello de Sirius, peinándolo delicadamente con sus dedos.

—¿Tuviste un mal día? —preguntó con cariño.

—Hm… —dijo asintiendo Sirius, acercándose más a Remus para envolverlo con sus brazos y presionar su rostro en la curva de su cuello—. Moody estuvo insoportable.

Esto era lo que había querido todo el día, sólo un poco de consuelo de Lunático.

—Casi asesinas al tipo ese, ¿sabes?

—Se lo merecía —contestó Sirius, enfadado de que Remus hubiera mencionado a esa horrible persona durante un momento íntimo—. Trató de tocarme, ¿lo viste?

Remus soltó una risita y besó la cabeza de Sirius.

—Lo vi. Escogió el peor día para intentar conquistarte, pobre tío.

—No seas comprensivo con ese pedazo de mierda pervertido, Lunático. Tendrías que estar insanamente celoso y furioso. Pudo haberme hecho cosas abominables si no hubieras llegado a rescatarme.

Remus rió con fuerza, y su pecho se sacudió debajo de la oreja de Sirius.

—La verdad es que parecías estar manejando bastante bien la situación por tu cuenta.

Sirius bufó en desaprobación.

—Pensé que te quedarías donde tu madre. ¿Me extrañaste, Lunático? No pudiste soportar más estar tam lejos de mi y cambiaste de opinión, ¿no es así?

Sirius sintió que todo el cuerpo de Remus se tensó a la mención de su madre, e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. Alzó la mirada y vio que los usualmente brillosos ojos ámbar se oscurecieron ligeramente.

—¿Lunático? ¿Qué sucede?

Remus sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada —respondió poco convincente—. Vamos, bailemos.

Sirius dejó que Remus lo arrastrara a la pista de baile sin protestar. Pensó que debía preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido una vez más, pero llegó a la conclusión de que Remus se lo diría si el problema era algo serio.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡No desespere! —gritó Sirius cuando el timbre sonó por cuarta vez. Sacó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar a la persona que menos esperaba ver a las nueve de la noche—. ¿Sra. Lupin?

Delilah Lupin sonrió con debilidad.

—Hola, Sirius. ¿Está Remus en casa?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en confusión.

—No, llega a casa a las diez. A cierra la tienda.

La Sra. Lupin se mostró ligeramente desconsolada.

—Oh, v-vine a traerle su mochila. Se la olvidó ayer en la cabaña.

Sirius notó la familiar mochila roja aferrada con fuerza en sus manos.

—Bueno, si puedes espera una hora para que se la entregues tú misma. Creo que eso le gustaría más; Remus está siempre quejándose de que ya no vienes a visitarnos más.

La Sra. Lupin sonrió con amabilidad, mientras Sirius sostenía la puerta para que entrara.

—Gracias, amor. No esperaba encontrarte aquí; Remus me dijo que también estabas trabajando horas extra...

Sirius asintió, haciendo a un lado los papeles y ropas esparcidas en el sofá para hacer espacio para que se sentara la madre de Remus; prendió la televisión.

—Así es… tengo un examen mañana, por eso me dieron medio día libre para estudiar. Siento que no tengamos té, Sra. Lupin. ¿Una cerveza está bien?

—No deseo nada de beber, Sirius, pero estaba esperando poder hablar contigo.

Del sostuvo su mano con fuerza, deteniéndolo de ir a la cocina.

—Es sobre mi hijo.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron.

—¿Sobre Remus?

—Sé que estás ocupado, así que no tomaré mucho de tu tiempo. Por favor, siéntate.

Sirius obedeció, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, a su lado.

—¿Es algo importante? ¿Pasó algo?

—Depende de cómo lo veas —respondió Del—. Verás, Remus y yo tuvimos una discusión ayer.

—Ah.

Eso explicaba el comportamiento de ayer del hombre lobo. Remus había estado un poco distante en el bar, y extremadamente necesitado cuando hicieron el amor al volver a casa.

—Estuvo un poco extraño anoche, pero no me comentó nada, así que asumí que no era algo tan importante..

Del presionó el puente de su nariz, nerviosa.

—R-realmente lo hice enojar ayer. No fue mi intención, pero no estaba pensando… Me dejé llevar por la discusión y perdí completamente el control. Ni siquiera sé cuando… pero lo llamé John.

Los ojos de Sirius de abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿John?

—Simplemente se me escapó, y no me dio siquiera la oportunidad de disculparme o explicarle. Simplemente se fue diciendo que se iría de mi vida para siempre.

Sirius frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas de juntaron.

—Eso no suena a Lunático.

Del suspiró.

—No, es exactamente así porque es igual a su padre. Su padre solía volverse igual de melodramático cuando se trataba de la familia. No te voy a mentir, Sirius, Remus me recuerda mucho a John. Él cree que es sólo por el parecido físico, pero todo lo que dice y hace es como el reflejo de su padre. Comete los mismos errores, tiene los mismos ideales ilusos; es como ver la historia repetirse una vez más.

—No estoy seguro de comprenderte.

Del se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas en frente.

—La pelea que tuvimos ayer… era exactamente la misma que tenía con John siempre. Dios, debiste haberlo escuchado; era como si los dos hubieran practicado el mismo discurso juntos para momentos como ese. Perdí por completo la cabeza en la mitad de la discusión; el nombre simplemente se me escapó, tú me entiendes.

Sirius no entendía, no mucho de todas formas, pero no podía negar que Remus estaba muy influenciado por su padre. ¿Tal vez era fácil confundirlos en plena ira? Era posible.

—Si gusta hablaré con el, Sra. Lupin, le explicaré las cosas. Remus siempre me escucha.

—Exactamente —respondió Del con tristeza—, más que a nadie. Te ama mucho, Sirius —finalizó, apretando su mano en la suya.

Sirius sintió que un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Y es por eso que necesito que lo convenzas de renunciar a la Orden.

Sirius se retiró del sofá con tanta rapidez que sorprendió a la madre de Remus.

—¿Renunciar a la Orden? ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Lo siento, Sra. Lupin, pero no puedo hacer eso! La Orden necesita a todos los miembros que tiene y…

—Por favor, comprende, Sirius, Remus es mi único hijo, mi bebé, y la única familia que me queda. _No puedo_ verlo lastimado.

—¡Debería estar orgullosa de él, Sra. Lupin! Es alguien muy importante para la guerra…

—¡Qué se vaya a la mierda la guerra! Dejame ser clara en esto, Sirius. _¡No voy_ a enterrar a mi hijo; mi hijo es quien me enterrará a _mí! ¿_ Comprendes eso?

Sirius sintió como su ría crecía por la ignorancia. Comprendía su preocupación; demonios, él tampoco quería que nadie se lastimara en combate, pero ¿cómo es que no comprendía que Remus luchaba por _ella_? ¿Cómo no comprendía que era una muggle, el primer objetivo de Voldemort?

—Remus no va a morir, Sra. Lupin —respondió Sirius entre dientes—. La Orden siempre trabaja en parejas para asegurar la máxima seguridad de sus miembros.

Del bufó sarcásticamente.

—¿En serio? Entonces, dime, ¿la _Orden_ enviará a alguien con él para la misión de hombres lobo? ¿Tienen a alguien más como él para asegurar su máxima seguridad?

—¿Qué?

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué misión de hombres lobo?

La madre de Remus rió con amargura, sonando ligeramente demente.

—Quiero decir, John me lo había contado antes, por supuesto, pero nunca pensé que Dumbledore realmente mandaría a un niño a algo tan peligroso. Quiero decir, recién se acaba de graduar de Hogwarts y…

Sirius la agarró de los hombros, deteniendo temporalmente su discurso.

—Espere, Sra. Lupin, lo que me dice no tiene sentido. ¿De qué demonios está hablando exactamente? ¿Qué le pidió Dumbledore a Remus?

—¡No te atrevas a tratarme de tonta, Sirius Black! —respondió Del mordazmente—. ¡Sé que Dumbledore planea enviar a mi hijo a reclutar hombres lobo!

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Cuando Remus llegó finalmente a casa, Sirius estaba sentando en el sofá, rodeado de periódicos de Abril. No podía creer que no lo había visto venir; los periódicos estaban llenos de artículos sobre hombres lobo declarando su alianza con Lord Voldemort; ataques de hombres lobo aumentando en varias áreas; las regulaciones para hombres lobo volviéndose más estrictas para proteger a los ciudadanos comunes. ¿Había Remus leído todo esto y quedado callado a pesar de todo? ¿Había siquiera pensado en Sirius cuando aceptó la misión?

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que vería al gran Sirus Black estudiando —dijo Remus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius por detrás, dándole un beso casto en la mejilla.

—La comida está en la mesada —dijo Sirius con brusquedad, poniendo la última edición del diario el Profeta en la mesita de café.

Remus sonrió con serenidad.

—No tengo hambre… comí en la tienda… creo que finalmente duraré en esta, Canuto; los animales me tienen preferencia a mí. Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —gritó sorprendido cuando Sirius hizo a un lado las manos de Remus y se levantó del sofá.

—Afuera —respondió de modo cortante, invocando su chaqueta y llaves.

—¡Pero recién acabo de llegar a casa!

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué?

—Oye, oye, ven aquí.

Remus agarró a Sirius de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Qué te ha puesto de ese humor tan pútrido? ¿Eh?

Sus agarre se endureció cuando Sirius luchó por soltarse.

—Oye, vamos, respóndeme. ¿Moody aún está siendo duro contigo?

Sirius se quedó quieto, pero alejó sus manos de él.

—Tu madre vino hoy a dejar tu mochila.

—Oh.

Sirius bufó al ver la expresión pasmada del rostro de Remus.

—Sí, _oh_. ¿Tenías en mente contarmelo?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía cómo. Quiero decir, ayer estabas bastante desanimado, así que no tuve corazón para contártelo; luego llegó la mañana, y simplemente se me olvidó.

Sirius sintió una ira hirviente llenar su mente, y apretó sus puños con fuerza, apenas conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Remus.

—Oh, así que simplemente, y por conveniencia, se te _olvidó_ que tu madre ya no quiere saber más de ti. the urge to hit Remus. Simplemente se te _olvidó_ que ya no quiere verte más; que en realidad nunca quiso verte en primer lugar; que tu sola presencia es una tortura para ella, que…

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo tierra la maldita boca, ¿está bien?! —gritó Remus con las mano sobre las orejas, como si realmente pudiera bloquear las palabras de Sirius.

Sirius rió con dureza.

—¿Ahora si lo recuerdas?

Remus pateó la mesita de café.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Sirius notó el brillo inusual en los ojos de Remus y se llenó de un placer sádico. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel y se deleitaba de ello. Remus se lo merecía por mentirle a Sirius; por traicionar su confianza; por pensar que podía salirse con la suya en esto.

—Adivina que más me contó —continuó Sirius, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de dolor que había en el rostro de Remus—. No, adivina, sólo adivina; me dijo que te ibas a ir a tontear a una colonia de hombres lobo y jugar a ser un pacificador. Fan-jodidamente-tástico, ¿no lo crees?

La boca de Remus se abrió de golpe.

—¿C-cómo es que sabía?... Se suponía que nadie iba a…

—¿Saberlo? ¿Ni siquiera tus jodidos mejores amigos? —preguntó Sirius con amargura, agarrando a Remus de la camisa y sacudiéndolo vigorosamente—. ¿Ni siquiera al tipo con quien follas a diario?

—Solamente pensé...

—¿Qué, Remus? —siseó Sirius, sacudiendo a Remus con cada palabra que decía—. ¿Qué podrías haber pensado? ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó por ese maldito cerebro tuyo para que no confíes en mí en algo como esto?!

—No es que no confíe en ti —protestó Remus, colocando sus manos sobre las de Sirius—. E-es sólo… no sé porqué… simplemente no lo creí importante.

Sirius apenas podía hablar por la ira que sentía.

—Tú simplemente...

—Mira, Sirius… Canuto… ¿Qué bien te hubiera hecho saberlo?

Remus lentamente sacó los dedos de Sirius de su camisa.

—Simplemente te vas a tener que quedar sentado en casa, desamparado y preocupado por mi hasta que regrese... _Si_ es que regreso. Tengo que ir solo para esto, ya lo sabes. Si algo sucede, entonces eso es todo.

Miró directamente a Sirius, mostrándose más determinado que confiado.

—No es como si pudieras venir a rescatarme o algo. Si me muero...

Esta vez, Sirius _sí_ que golpeó a Remus en la cara.

—Te odio, Remus —espetó, respirando pesadamente—. A veces te odio tanto.

Fulminó a Remus con la mirada, quien ahora estaba con una mano sobre un labio sangrante.

—Que se vaya a la mierda esto, me largo de aquí.

—¡NO! —gritó Remus, agarrando a Sirius de los hombros—. ¡No, Sirius, por favor!

—No tienes nada para decirme que yo quiera escuchar —replicó Sirius con frialdad, quitándose las manos de Remus con un movimiento de sus hombros.

Sirius estaba enfadado, estaba enfadado y quería herir a Remus con gravedad. Quería hacer que Remus suplicara, llorara, se humillara, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir el dolor que Sirius estaba sintiendo. Era sabido entre los merodeadores que aunque el miedo material de Remus era la luna llena, su mayor miedo era estar solo. Remus tenía miedo no tener amigos o familia en la cual apoyarse; Remus haría y sería cualquier cosa para mantener el pequeño amor que recibía de las personas a su alrededor. Sirius sabía esto, y lo usaba con malicia.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Remus. Ya simplemente no me importa. No es como si fuera _importante_ , ¿no es así?

—¡No, escucha, lo siento, ¿está bien?! ¡Realmente lo siento! Soy un total y absoluto estúpido. Últimamente he estado arruinando las cosas con todo el mundo, y lo siento. Ya sé que soy estúpido.

Remus agarró la mano de Sirius otra vez, y esta vez Sirius no lo alejó.

—He sido un hijo de puta contigo t con todos. Soy una persona horrible, un bastardo absoluto, y lo siento. No quise mentirte. Mira, estate tan enojado como quieras, pero quédate en casa, ¿por favor?

Sirius suspiró, rindiéndose ante la desesperada súplica que había en la voz de Remus. Nunca podía ser realmente malo con Remus por mucho tiempo; simplemente lo hacía sentir un basura.

—No eres tan malo.

Remus sonrió con debilidad.

—Siento que sí. Sé que debí decírtelo, lo siento. No sé pero...

Sirius lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano y se dejó caer en el sofá con fuerza.

—Guardatelo. Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿está bien? Detesto que me mientan, y lo sabes; mis me mentían constantemente sobre todo para poder manipularme y usarme. Detesto sentirme así.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Sirius, no dejando que Remus terminara. No había sido su intención sonar tan poco comprensivo, pero su voz parecía simplemente salir de esa forma.

—En navidad —contestó Remus, mirando al piso con impotencia.

Sirius se recostó sobre su espalda, recostando su cabeza contra el sofá.

—¡Genial, simplemente genial! Dumbledore a veces puede ser un tremendo…

—Él fue muy amable con todo esto —protestó Remus, mirando a Sirius con aires de culpabilidad—. Me ofreció una opción, me informó sobre los riesgos, yo me ofrecí de voluntario.

Sirius gruñó, mirando el techo.

—No hubiera esperado nada menos de ti.

—¿Aún estás molesto? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—Un poco, sí.

—Lo siento —finalizó Remus, sin alzar la mirada.

Sirius volvió su mirada nuevamente a Remus y su ira rápidamente se deshizo al ver la expresión desolada y triste en el rostro de su amante. Suspiró pesadamente; era imposible permanecer enojado con Remus cuando se veía así. Quizás Sirius había sido demasiado duro con él; después de todo, Remus no había querido herir a nadie, él sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía que era mejor para todos. Sirius no debió haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Remus, especialmente no después de la pelea que tuvo con su madre.

—Oye, ven aquí —llamó Sirius, estrechándole la mano a Remus, cuando el hombre lobo dio unos pasos hacia él, sentándose al lado de su cabeza—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó Sirius, alzando una mano para limpiar la sangre que había en el pequeño corte del labio de Remus.

Remus sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo merecía.

—No, no te lo merecías.

Sirius acercó a Remus, de tal forma que estuvieran acostados uno al lado del otro, cara a cara, sus cabezas descansando en el pequeño almohadón.

—Me preocupo por ti, Lunático, muchísimo.

Uno de los brazos de Remus envolvió la cintura de Sirius, mientras que el otro se colocó sobre su cuello.

—Lo sé —susurró Remus, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Sirius, enterrando su nariz profundamente, buscando consuelo.

—Mira, no se porqué me siento así contigo, ¿sí? No sé porqué, pero es importante para mí a dónde vas, incluso si no puedo ayudarte. Simplemente… no puedo explicarlo, pero…

Sirius se detuvo cuando notó las manos de Remus apretar su camiseta y sentir su respiración convertirse en pesados jadeos contra su piel

—Oye.

Sirius detestaba que su amante estuviera angustiado, especialmente si él era la razón de ello.

—Oye —repitió Sirius, colocando su mano en la espalda baja de Remus para llamar su atención.

—Te amo.

Besó la frente del castaño, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y finalmente sus labios, quedándose allí por un rato antes de separarse.

—¿Canuto?

—¿Uhm?

Remus mordió su labio inferior con incertidumbre.

—¿Está mamá bien? Quiero decir, ¿preguntó por mí?

Sirius inhaló profundamente.

—Mira, sobre eso…

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

La boca de Remus, según Sirius, necesitaba un altar para adorarla, porque la boca de Remus era una cosa de proporciones épicas. Sus labios... _Oh, Dios…_ sus labios, tan suaves y dóciles, delgados pero talentosos, mientras besaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo lentamente, con seducción, dándole atención especial a la parte interior de los muslos y estómago de Sirius. Sus mordidas eran pequeñas y afiladas cuando mordían el cuello de Sirius, sus pezones, su estómago, sus muslos, sin romper la piel, pero aplicando la presión adecuada, causando que con cada mordida, Sirius jadeara y gimiera con fuerza. Y luego estaba su lengua… _oh, lo mucho que Sirius amaba la lengua de Remus…_ que dejaba escurridizos y brillantes rastros en todo su cuerpo, mojando y succionando los lugares correctos, y luego, finalmente haciendo que la cabeza de Sirius explotara cuando bajaba más hacia abajo y se quedaba allí…

Sirius enredó sus manos en el cabello de Remus, arqueando su espalda lascivamente. Apenas podía contenerse en empujar más profundamente.

—Joder, Lunático.

Estaba cerca, tan jodidamente cerca.

¡BANG!

Tanto Remus como Sirius se sorprendieron y detenieron, la boca de Remus aún sujetaba la erección de Sirius en una cómica letra "O", y la mano de Sirius ya buscaba su varita.

—¡CANUTO!

Sirius gruñó, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia la cabecera y sus manos viajaran hacia la espalda y hombros de Remus.

—Cornamenta —gruñó—. Lo mataré. Juro por Merlín que…

Gimió de frustración cuando la boca de Remus se alejó.

—¡LUNÁTICO!

—Pensé que volverían mañana —dijo Remus, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras se sentaba.

Sirius miró a Remus con avidez, admirando la forma en la que el sudor brillaba sobre su cuello y pecho, la forma en la que su cabello se encontraba deliciosamente alborotado por los dedos de Sirius que constantemente habían tirado de ellos; la forma en la que sus mejillas tenían un tono ligeramente rosa por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Sirius quería comérselo entero.

—¡CHICOS, AYUDA!

—Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que pasa —dijo Remus, suspirando abatido, poniéndose de pie.

Sirius agarró a Remus de la muñeca y lo atrajo nuevamente a la cama.

—Déjalo sufrir un poco. Nosotros tenemos un problema que resolver —finalizó con voz ronca, embistiendo sus caderas contra las de Remus, dejando exactamente claro que tipo de problema tenían que resolver—. Si somos lo suficientemente silenciosos, pensara que no estamos en casa y se irá.

—¡SIRIUS!

—Suena realmente alterado —protestó Remus contra el ataque de los labios y dientes de Sirius en su cuello—. Deberíamos… _ah_ … al menos ver que es lo que sucede.

—Está bien —bufó Sirius—. Está bien. Pero si es algo estúpido, lo voy a estrangular y no me vas a poder detener.

Remus soltó una risita, recogiendo un par de pantalones que había arrojado por el frenesí. Sirius hubiera preferido salir desnudo, pero de mala gana se puso un boxer, por el bien de la decencia.

—¡AY, VAMOS CHICOS, ESTO ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE!

Justo antes de que Remus alcanzara el manubrio de la puerta, Sirius lo atrajo a un ferviente beso, hurgando su lengua profundamente en su boca, y frotándose contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de que Remus recibiera el mensaje fuerte y claro. Remus se rió en pleno beso y se separó.

—Haré que valga la pena —susurró Remus en el oído de Sirius, dándole un generoso apretón a la entrepierna de Sirius antes de salir.

—Calientapollas —murmuró Sirius con cariño.

—¿QUÉ LES TOMÓ TANTO TIEMPO? —gritó James al segundo que los vio, girando sobre las puntas de sus pies, derribando una lámpara de mesa en el proceso.

Remus la atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Dormíamos, Cornamenta. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, son las siete de la mañana. Así que a menos que quieras que los vecinos te denuncien por acoso sexual, te sugiero que bajes la voz.

La boca de James se cerró de abruptamente.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Remus, dándole un par de palmaditas alentadoras en la espalda.

—Y bueno, ¿por qué volviste antes, Cornamenta? —preguntó Remus, sentándose con calma en el sofá.

James se sentó al lado, con las manos agarradas a su oscura cabellera.

—Estoy en graves problemas, chicos. Quiero decir, realmente, pero realmente graves.

—¿Por? —preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. James realmente se veía miserable, pero el propio dilema de Sirius lo hacía un poco antipático.

—Lily ha estado muy enferma estos últimos días —dijo James miserablemente—. Así que la llevé a un sanador después de que vomitó por cuarta vez. Acabo de recibir los resultados de los exámenes hoy.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada de temor, y Sirius puso una mano en forma de consuelo sobre el hombro de James, apretándolo quizás un poco demasiado fuerte por la preocupación.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué tiene?

—Está embarazada.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa, asimilando la inesperada noticia mientras James enterraba su rostro en sus manos. De repente, Sirius dejó salir un sonoro "wow" y el rostro de Remus esbozó una gran y pegajosa sonrisa.

—¡Felicitaciones!

—Estas no son buenas noticias, chicos —gritó James.

—¿Cómo _no_ pueden ser buenas noticias, mi maravilloso amigo, Cornamenta? —exclamó Sirius, agarrando a Remus de las manos para hacer un descoordinado baile antes de volcarlo con gracia sobre sus brazos—. ¡Vamos a ser tíos, Lunático! ¡Tíos! ¡De un pequeño y querido retoño! ¡Y pido ser el padrino!

—¡NO! —gritó James con amargura—. ¡Esto no tenía que suceder!

Sirius y Remus fruncieron el ceño.

—Suenas arrepentido, James —dijo Sirius con la voz baja y peligrosa, y las cejas fruncidas.

—¡Mierda!

James le dio un puñetazo al brazo del sofá.

—¿No ven el problema aquí, chicos? ¡Tenemos sólo diecinueve años, apenas llevamos un mes de casados y ya vamos a tener hijos! ¡Somos muy jóvenes!

—Mi madre me tuvo a los dieciséis, ¿sabes?, y mi padre apenas era un par de años mayor —dijo Remus, alentándolo—. Y las cosas salieron bien para mí.

James se jaló el cabello con frustración.

—Esto es un error, Lunático, hay una guerra en marcha. Lily y yo estamos constantemente ocupados con el trabajo de la Orden, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a criar a un niño en este agujero del infierno? ¡No puedo hacerme responsable de otra vida!

—¡Oh, cierra el pico, Cornamenta! —dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos—. Lunático y yo estamos aquí para ayudar siempre que nos necesites, y lo sabes. ¡Ya lo verán, ustedes serán unos padres grandiosos!

—La guerra…

—Siempre habrá una guerra. No viste que eso detenga a Molly Weasley, ¿o sí? ¿Creo que tuvo a su séptimo hijo recién?

—El sexto, aún no nace —corrigió Remus—. Serás un gran padre, Cornamenta, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

James gimoteó, dejándose caer en el sofá con desánimo.

—No lo seré. Lo voy a romper y corromper, y le enseñaré todas las cosas malas. Mis hijos van a terminar siendo borrachos y desempleados, y me maldeciré por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, causando que James gimoteara incluso con más fuerza. Remus pateó a Sirius en la espinilla para que se callara y puso un brazo de consuelo alrededor de su amigo de gafas.

—Estarás bien, Cornamenta —dijo de modo tranquilizador.

—Sí, tienes a la florcita Lily para compensar tu idiotez —replicó Sirius, frotándose la espinilla y sacándole la lengua a Remus.

Remus lo pateó de nuevo para asegurarse.

—¡Ay! ¡Bastardo! ¡Eso duele!

Remus le sacó el dedo medio a Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿vas a tenerlo, no? Al niño, me refiero.

James soltó una risita por las payasadas de Remus y Sirius.

—Quiero, pero…

Miró a los dos con incertidumbre.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Es decir, viví con Canuto la mitad de mi vida, y bueno… el resto se explica solo.

—Oh, sí, conspiren contra mí ahora —replicó Sirius malhumorado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras bufaba—. Todo el mundo molesta al pobre, indefenso y adorable Canuto. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con los que lidiar con su familia demente, su jefe que lo trata como a un esclavo, y su amante traicionero.

—No uses la carta de compasión, Canuto —dijo James con su usual sonrisa descarada nuevamente en el rostro—. No te queda bien.

—Sí —dijo Remus en son de burla—. Esa es mi especialidad.

Sirius soltó un sonido de rechazo.

—¿Y dónde está Lily? Necesito felicitarla por su camino a la maternidad, ¿o está pasando por el mismo complejo que tú?

—Aún no se lo he dicho. Estaba en el spa cuando fui al hospital, y luego simplemente hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: me aparecí aquí.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Estás demente, Cornamenta, ¿lo sabías?

James sonrió descaradamente.

—Gracias, por cierto, a los dos —dijo con gratitud, envolviendo a Remus y Sirius con sus brazos, acercándolos a un abrazo tan fuerte que sus cabezas se golpearon entre sí—. Creo que me asuste un poquito.

—¿Un poquito? —bufó Remus, frotándose la cabeza.

James le dio un coscorrón.

—Miren, haganme un favor, no le cuenten a Lily esta conversación, ¿sí? Quiero decirle las buenas noticias yo mismo. Este pequeño ataque de ansiedad nunca va a volver a suceder, ¿está claro?

Sirius sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué ataque de ansiedad?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—James, cariño, ¿puedes traer el vino, por favor? —gritó Lily mientras retiraba los platos con un movimiento de su varita.

Lily había invitado a Peter, Sirius y Remus al apartamento a cenar. Dios sabía cómo lo necesitaban esos chicos, sobretodo Remus y Sirius, quienes se veían más delgados con cada visita. La verdad es que no los culpaba; había probado la comida de Remus y no era exactamente la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. El muchacho podía hacer el té y un par de sandwiches de jamón, pero no más que eso, era bastante inútil. ¿Sirius? Ella no quería ni conocer las habilidades culinarias del Gran Sirius Black.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión, Lily? —preguntó Peter, sosteniendo su copa mientras James le servía el vino generosamente.

—Bueno...

Lily hizo una pausa, mirando a James con un amor eterno.

—James y yo tenemos unas buenas noticias que compartir.

James asintió, sentándose y tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa. De repente, ella se sintió inexplicadamente feliz; de hecho, se había estado sintiendo de esta forma desde que se habían enterado. Lily sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo incluso antes de que James la llevara al hospital; no había estado tan despistada como había aparentado. Sin embargo, había estado temiendo la reacción de su esposo; estaba casi segura de que James iba a volverse loco; protestar en contra; incluso quizás llegar al punto de llorar. Para resumirlo, se había sorprendido bastante cuando James volvió a la habitación del hotel con los resultados en una mano, sonriendo más brillante que una bombilla de neón.

—Bueno, ¿nos lo vas a contar o qué? —preguntó Peter, acomodándose en el borde de su asiento, emocionado.

Remus y Sirius simplemente se miraron entre sí, para luego ver a James y Lily. Lily le rogaba a Dios que no estuvieran planeando algo. ¿Le había puesto algo Sirius a la bebida?

Lily miró el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, deseando poder tomar un poco de vino cuando se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—Bueno, James y yo tendremos un bebé.

La boca de James se abrió de golpe por la sorpresa.

—¡Felicitaciones! —gritaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

—¡Qué maravilloso! —exclamó Remus, aplaudiendo de manera inusual.

—¡La verdad que sí, estoy tan felizmente sorprendido! —continuó Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos y la mano sobre su boca.

—Un bebé, ¿puedes creerlo, Canuto? —preguntó Remus, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius, descansando su cabeza allí.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Lunático! —dijo Sirius, aparentando estar en shock—. ¡Quiero decir, nunca pensé en ello hasta hoy día! ¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡ _Recién_ acabamos de recibir esta fantástica noticia!

Lily frunció el ceño, y olisqueó la botella de vino con sospecha. A su lado, le pareció escuchar a su esposo murmurar "exagerados", pero probablemente fuera su imaginación. ¿Tal vez el embarazo estaba haciéndole una mala pasada?


	35. Un silbido para el coro

_**Diciembre, 1979** _

Remus suspiró cuando otra reunión de la Orden terminó, mirando con nostalgia a todos los merodeadores, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre la próxima misión con sus compañeros asignados. A Remus no se le había dado una, porque ya tenía la misión de los hombres lobo sobre sus hombros; una misión que Dumbledore le había pedido que Remus realizara mañana por la noche… una semana antes de lo planificado con anterioridad.

Iba a ser difícil explicarle a Sirius que Remus no sólo iba a perderse la Navidad, sino también gran parte del mes de Diciembre; lo cual también significaba que Sirius iba a tener que estar solo en las fiestas por más de una semana. Sirius iba definitivamente, a odiarlo, quejarse, y aunque al final lo aceptaría, iba a negarse hablar con Remus por el resto de la noche. Y eso, en particular, no era algo que Remus estuviera deseando.

¿Tal vez esta noche era un buen momento para usar (EJECUTAR) la idea de James y Lily? Sería un poco antes de lo que Remus había planeado, pero definitivamente haría feliz a Sirius. Quizás incluso marcaría algo significativo en su relación, aunque Remus lo dudaba. Aún así, el rostro de pura sorpresa en el rostro de Sirius no tendría precio alguno cuando Remus le dijera el cambio repentino de planes para esta noche.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

Remus volvió a la realidad para ver a un joven muchacho, no mayor de dieciséis años, mirándolo. Remus solamente lo había visto hoy en la reunión y asumió que era algún hijo o hermano menor de algún miembro. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie se parecía o vestía como el muchacho.

El chico tenía unos salvajes rizos plateados que pasaban ligeramente sus orejas, sus ojos eran de un verde tan oscuro que parecían casi negros, y tenía un sonrojo permanente en ambas mejillas debajo de un par de manchas que Remus sólo podía asumir que eran de suciedad. A pesar de que carecía de una buena presencia como la que Sirius y James tenían, había una cualidad juvenil en él que lo hacía atractivo. Remus asumió que los padres del chico no eran adinerados por la ligera chaqueta que llevaba por encima de su suéter verde, bufanda roja a rayas, y botas que ya estaban raídas en las puntas… un atuendo poco adecuado para un clima tan duro y frío.

—¿Lo siento?

El rostro del muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, y sus ojos bailaron con deleite.

—Estabas sonriendo hace un momento; te veías jodidamente hermoso.

De Cockney, se dio cuenta Remus cuando escuchó el acento que hubo en el inusual cumplido, y dejó de parpadear como un idiota.

—Yo… ehm… gracias, supongo.

—Eres Remus, ¿verdad? Escuché que el chico de gafas hablaba de ti. Soy Elphias Dodge, por cierto, pero todos me llaman Elf —dijo todo con mucha rapidez, como si compitiera contra la velocidad de la luz; y vigorosamente estrechó su mano para darle un apretón.

Remus, completamente sin palabras, le estrechó la mano a Dodge más por sus instintivos buenos modales que por amabilidad.

—Soy nuevo aquí. Aunque es raro, siento como si te hubiera visto en otro lugar. Nunca me olvido una cara bonita, ¿sabes?

Dodge le guiñó el ojo, dándole un apretón ligero a su mano antes de soltarla.

Remus no podía descubrir si le estaba tomando el pelo o conquistando descaradamente (y en público). Decidió ignorarlo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse incómodo bajo la firme mirada de Dodge.

—Puede que me hayas visto en Hogwarts, yo…

—Nah —interrumpió Dodge, haciendo a un lado la explicación de Remus con un gesto de su mano—. No tenía dinero suficiente como para ir Hogwarts; fui escolarizado en casa hasta que mi padre falleció.

—Oh —dijo Remus, inseguro de cómo es que se suponía que debía responder. Dodge no se veía muy triste por la muerte de su padre.

—Creo… —dijo Dodge, viéndose pensativo y extrañamente adorable cuando golpeteó su labio inferior con un dedo—. Creo que te he visto en…

Se acercó invasivamente hacia Remus, bajando la voz para susurrarle una temida palabra:

—Reinas.

Remus se congeló y le tomó cada pedazito de su fuerza evitar que su mandíbula golpeara el piso.

Su intento en mantener la compostura obviamente había fallado, si es que la sonrisa triunfante de Dodge era alguna indicación de aquello.

—¿Adiviné, entonces? Sabía que te había visto en algún lugar.

Se detuvo al ver la expresión preocupada de Remus.

—No necesitas preocuparte. No le diré a nadie, te lo prometo. No me gustaría que me echaran.

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas? —preguntó, cambiando el tema—. De casualidad no serás amigo de Dung, ¿verdad? Si lo eres, te lo digo desde ahora, no tengo nada de oro encima.

Dodge rió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de una forma despreocupada que le recordaba a Sirius.

—Viví en Stepney toda mi vida; nunca conocí a Dung antes.

Al ver la expresión desconcertada de Remus rió con mucha más fuerza.

—Soy un miembro.

—Pero apenas…

—La edad no habla por las habilidades de uno, señor, y soy lo suficientemente valiente como para pelear contra un viejo imbécil que se cree Dios —dijo Dodge, parándose derecho e inflando el pecho con orgullo y firmeza.

—No quise ofenderte —dijo Remus, reteniendo una risita por la infantil determinación.

Dodge sostuvo los antebrazos de Remus y los acarició con lentitud.

—Nunca me has ofendido, Remy.

Remus alzó una ceja al escuchar el sobrenombre.

Dodge no pareció darse cuenta del sarcasmo, y se acercó más, y le habló suavemente en el oído.

—Te digo algo, debo irme ahora… tengo trabajo, pero la próxima vez que me veas en Reinas, invítame una bebida, ¿sí?

Remus rió, alejando a Dodge de un empujón.

—Eres menor de edad. Si crees que vas a conseguir alcohol de mí, estás muy equivocado.

—Ya veremos.

Dodge sonrió con confianza y para horrible sorpresa de Remus le dio al trasero del hombre lobo un indulgente apretón antes de irse.

Remus miró a su alrededor, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y sin palabras, para ver si alguien los había visto, y encontró a Gideon Prewett sentado cerca, mirándolo con una expresión divertida. Se sintió acalorarse y volverse de color rojo escarlata de la vergüenza cuando Gideon movió sus cejas y miró fijamente su trasero. Notando la reacción de Remus, Gideon estalló en carcajadas y dio palmadas al asiento que tenía a su lado, invitándolo a que se siente. Aturdido, el hombre lobo obedeció, aún estupefacto por el atrevimiento de Dodge y del hecho de que todos habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus misiones para notar la escena.

—No te preocupes, Remus —dijo Gideon, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Elf coquetea con cualquier cosa que tenga pulso. Es como una enfermedad que tiene.

—¿L-lo conoces? —preguntó Remus, aún no convencido.

Gideon asintió.

—Cuidaba los jardines de la familia hasta que Fay y mi madre lo encontraron follándose a la esposa del vecino en el cobertizo de las escobas.

Sonrió como si recordara viejos tiempos.

—Tenía catorce años en ese entonces, creo.

Esta vez, la mandíbula de Remus se abrió abruptamente y golpeó el piso.

—¿Catorce? ¡Dios, tienes que estar bromeando! A los catorce en lo único que pensaba era en las tareas y en las bromas que James y Sirius iban a hacer.

Gideon se rió.

—No le prestes atención. Elf sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. Coquetearía con Hagrid sólo para divertirse.

Remus se estremeció ante la idea.

—Dijo que era un miembro… ¿está permitido eso? Se ve terriblemente joven e inexperto con la varita. Quiero decir, ni siquiera ha ido a una escuela…

—Él es una excepción… un tipo de protegido, si deseas verlo así. Fabian lo sugirió a Dumbledore. Es joven, pero estoy seguro de que Elf podría derrotar a Moody en un duelo si quisiese.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—Su padre se batía a duelos por deporte, ¿sabes? Tenían estas pequeñas peleas en la calle, en las cuales las personas apostaban dinero en quien creían que ganaría; era un buen entretenimiento al final del día.

—Algo así como el boxeo, ¿no?

El rostro de Gideon se frunció en confusión.

—¿Qué es el boxeo?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Olvídalo. Entonces, ¿su padre le enseñó a pelear?

Gideon negó con la cabeza.

—Aprendió viendo. Es un tipo de duelo salvaje también, donde nadie duda jugar sucio o derramar un poco de sangre. Vivir en las calles te vuelve apático, supongo.

Remus de repente sintió un poco de lástima por Dodge. Después de todo, de la calle o no, él era aún simplemente un niño. Remus recordó lo decepcionado que había estado cuando su padre le había dicho que no podría ir a Hogwarts.

—Tiene una ventaja adicional de que no tiene registros en el Ministerio.

Las cejas de Remus se levantaron inquisitivamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Gideon se encogió de hombros.

—Su nacimiento nunca fue registrado, ni siquiera sus primeros signos de magia. Prácticamente es imposible de rastrear, porque según el Ministerio, él no existe. Dodge ni siquiera es su nombre real, ¿sabes? Es el nombre de calle de su padre que adquirió por sus habilidades de batalla. Elf lo lleva como suyo, porque creo que ni siquiera sabe cuál es su nombre real.

—Wow —susurró Remus, sintiendo respeto por el joven—. Está realmente jodido, ¿no?

Gideon rió.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo. Fay usa el término "superdotado". También, como habrás notado, Elf puede usar su encanto para escapar de cualquier situación.

Gideon rió cuando un sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Remus, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Es un buen chico, a pesar de que siempre trate de meter mano. Sólo espero que los otros no lo intimiden demasiado.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¿A dónde me estás llevando, Lunático? ¿Y por qué tuve que dejar la motocicleta donde James? Sólo Dios sabe lo que hará con ella —gruñó Sirius mientras Remus lo dirigía hacia un callejón oscuro y vacío—. No me vas a tocar en público, ¿verdad? Podríamos ir a la cárcel, ¿sabes?

La luz que bailaba en sus ojos le dijo a Remus que a Sirius no le importaría que se aprovechen de él en un callejón sucio e ir a la cárcel por ello.

—No seas estúpido —regañó Remus, golpeando suavemente a Sirius en el hombro—. Ya sabes que Dumbledore quiere que me vaya mañana, ¿verdad?

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió Sirius en tono amenazante.

Remus lo besó en la frente como consuelo.

—Quería darte tu regalo de navidad por adelantado.

Sirius miró a su alrededor con cautela.

—No se trata de basura, ¿verdad?

Remus se mordió el labio, sonriendo de manera poco convincente.

—No, pero no es mucho y una parte ya es inútil porque ya hemos cenado en la reunión. Pero estaba esperando que te gustara de todas formas, y…

—Lunático —dijo Sirius, sosteniendo los hombros de Remus con firmeza—. Estás divagando y hace frío acá afuera.

Remus sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sí, lo siento. Verás, le pregunté a los otros qué podría regalarte esta Navidad, porque tú siempre tienes de todo. Colagusano dijo medias, ¿puedes creerlo? Medias, porque siempre tienes agujeros en los talones, los cuales ya sé que los haces a propósito y…

—¡Lunático! —gimoteó Sirius, ahora frotándose sus costados para calentarse.

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Y bueno, Cornamenta dijo que debería invitarte a salir, ya sabes. Como en una cita, porque nunca tuvimos una.

Ante la expresión sorprendida de Sirius, Remus se apresuró en explicar.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo si es que no quieres. Quiero decir, no eres una chica o algo así, pero sería genial. Y Lily sugirió que te llevara al teatro, así que…

—No quiero ver una obra, Lunático —gruñó Sirius—. Mis padres me llevaban a esas cosas todo el tiempo y siempre me dormía en la mitad.

Remus golpeteó a Sirius en la frente.

—No, pedazo de tonto; a un _cine._ Creo que nunca te he llevado a uno, ¿verdad?

Remus definitivamente había captado el interés de Sirius, si es que los ojos completamente abiertos y la expresión ansiosa que tenían demostraban algo. Cuando Sirius sacudió su cabeza con energía, Remus sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante y se aparecieron en otro callejón que sabía que estaba cerca de un cine. Rápidamente lo soltó cuando notó a un par de personas acercarse a donde estaban de pie.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Sirius, mirando con escepticismo el edificio de color naranja opaco y los carteles de películas de colores brillantes—. Ni siquiera se mueven —se quejó, tocando uno de los carteles mientras caminaban—. ¿Qué tiene de divertido una imagen si no se mueve? ¿Y… _oh…_

Sirius se detuvo a medio camino, ocasionando que Remus se golpeara contra su espalda mientras elevaba su nariz y olfateaba con curiosidad de una manera muy perruna.

—¿Qué es ese olor, Lunático?

Remus arrugó su nariz.

—¿Qué olor? No huelo nada.

Sirius volvió a olfatear, girando sobre sus talones, causando que otras personas los vieran de forma rara.

—¡Eso, Lunático! Eso... _eso…_ está haciendo que se me haga agua la boca… ¿no lo hueles?

Remus rió, finalmente comprendiendo.

—Sólo son palomitas de maíz, Canuto —explicó, intentando no reírse.

A veces Remus se olvidaba que el mundo muggle aún era algo muy nuevo para Sirius. Había nacido como un Black, después de todo, y sabía incluso menos de lo que la mayoría de magos sabe cuando entra a Hogwarts. Remus recordaba como Sirius había adoptado por completo el estilo de vida muggle en sus primeros años, primero haciéndolo sólo para molestar a su familia y luego haciéndolo sólo por pura fascinación. El hecho de vivir con Remus lo ayudaba, ya que era de media sangre y vivió con muggles gran parte de su vida; también era algo bueno que Sirius era mejor aprendiz que Arthur Weasley. Ese hombre aún le preguntaba a Remus sobre la "eclectricidad" casi cada vez que se veían.

—Te conseguiré un poco después de que entremos. Sólo déjame escoger la película, ¿está bien, Canuto?

Sirius asintió distraídamente, aún enamorado del aroma irresistible de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla que parecía dominar todo el edificio.

—Quiero tener esa cosa para desayunar mañana… y para el almuerzo… y cena.

Remus rodó sus ojos, decidiendo no arruinar el humor de Sirius con una respuesta, mientras veía todas las posibles opciones que habían. Para sus adentros se preguntó qué sala estaría más vacía; tenía la intención de abrazar a Sirius contra todo cargo de abuso sexual. De hecho, necesitaba encontrar una película que fuera terriblemente ridícula que nadie, excepto ellos dos, pagaría por ver. Como si fuera un milagro de Dios, su atención se dirigió a un cartel brillantemente animado, y Remus rápidamente se dirigió a la boletería, arrastrando a Sirius del hombro (era un peligro de incendio dejarlo solo).

—Dos boletos para _El ataque de los tomates asesinos_ , por favor.

Remus se dio cuenta, mientras entraban a la sala que su predicción había dado en el blanco. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por otras cuatro personas. Dos de las cuales Remus sabía que estaban allí para dormir en un lugar lo suficientemente cálido, mientras que las otras dos, una joven pareja, probablemente estaban allí por las mismas intenciones que Remus y Sirius. Aún así, como tomando una precaución necesaria, Remus miró a su alrededor, cuidadosamente inspeccionando a todos los ocupantes, las luces y los ángulos.

—Allí… el último asiento de la esquina derecha —señaló Remus a Sirius, muy seguro de que nadie sería capaz de verlos allí. Para sus adentros agradeció a su profesora de matemática de quinto grado por el difícil momento que tuvo para enseñarle los grados y ángulos—. La vista será perfecta allí —añadió como incentivo, en caso de que Sirius tuviera dudas—. ¿Por qué no vas yendo? Yo traeré las palomitas de maíz y un par de bebidas, ¿está bien?

Sirius se iluminó.

—Trae muchas, Lunático, y no traigas nada de esas soda de dieta. Saben a mierda y ni uno de los dos las necesita. Ya somos lo suficientemente delgados.

Para cuando Remus terminó la larga fila del mostrador de aperitivos y volvió con las suficientes palomitas de maíz para mantener a Sirius feliz por el resto del día y dos botellas de soda (comunes, no de dieta. Lo de la última vez había sido un error), la película ya había empezado. Como era de esperar, Sirius estaba absorto; estaba sentado en el filo de su asiento con la espalda doblada, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formada en un permanente "oh".

— _Ningún arma, ningún motivo, ninguna pista. Todo lo que tenemos para continuar, es este maldito cadáver._

— _Mira de nuevo, Harry. Eso no es sangre. ¡Es jugo de tomate!_

—¿Disfrutando la película, Canuto? —preguntó Remus, sentándose y colocando las palomitas de maíz entre los dos.

Sirius sonrió y asintió, alcanzando a ciegas las palomitas que estaban detrás suyo.

—Es jugo de tomate, ¿puedes creerlo, Lunático? Quiero decir, esta cosa es más loca que Dumbledore en bragas a rayas de color rosa. ¡Jodidamente brillante!

Remus se estremeció por la imagen mental de Dumbledore que apareció en su cabeza. Sirius no pareció haberse dado cuenta, y simplemente se recostó sobre su asiento, apoyando los pies sobre la silla que estaba enfrente suyo y riéndose de unos chistes ridículamente malos. Remus negó con la cabeza sin remedio, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Sirius y plantando un casto beso en su mejilla.

Sirius se volvió a verlo inquisidoramente.

—¿Por qué eso?

—Porque puedo —respondió Remus con suficiencia, dejando más besos por la barbilla y cuello de su amante.

La sonrisa de Sirius duró un milisegundo antes de que su rostro se contrajera en ira y conmoción.

—¡¿Puedes creer que ese tío Richardson está tratando de engañar a esas personas?! ¡Como si nadie hubiera visto ese ataque de tomates en la playa!

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Remus golpeó su asiento, mientras gruñía con frustración. Sólo Sirius Black puede divertirse con una película llamada _El ataque de los tomates asesinos._ Por lo pareció un par de horas, pero en realidad fueron un par de minutos, Remus fue sometido a una tortura sin sentido de ver tomates, tomates, e incluso tomates más violentos y agresivos.

—¡Ese tipo Smith es fantástico, Lunático! Me pregunto de donde saca sus disfraces… ¡Esa barba se ve prácticamente real!

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Remus pudo ver a la joven pareja en el asiento de adelante besuquearse con fuerza y suspiró por el aburrimiento y frustración.

Jugueteó distraídamente con el cabello de Sirius, enlazándolo entre sus dedos, y masajeando su cuero cabelludo ligeramente en la base. Aparte de un ligero sonido de satisfacción, Sirius no pareció darse cuenta, metiendo más palomitas en su boca mientras veía, fascinado, la gran pantalla. Remus frunció el ceño, irritado pero decidido. Movió sus dedos hacia la nuca de Sirius, frotando lentos y tentadores círculos que sabía que volvían loco a Sirius, enterró sus dedos por debajo del cuello de la camisa y poco después siguió el camino de sus dedos con sus labios.

Remus frunció el ceño ante la completa impasibilidad de Sirius. Iba a asesinar a Lily por sugerirle la idea de la película. Era obvio que esto era lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo Remus lo ignoró por completo. Por supuesto que Sirius iba a estar fascinado; este era, después de todo, Sirius _jodidos_ Black… rey de la idiotez completa. Remus debió haberle ofrecido ir a desayunar o algo, o quizás una visita a algún museo (al zoológico no; eso sería peligroso… para los animales).

—Canuto… —gruñó Remus con irritación.

Sirius le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Hm?

Remus sostuvo a Sirius de la barbilla, volvió con fuerza su rostro y estrelló sus labios con los suyos en un beso feroz, rápidamente invadiendo la boca de Sirius con su lengua y mordiendo juguetonamente su labio inferior. Remus sonrió triunfante cuando Sirius gimió suavemente dentro de su boca, y permitió que Remus lo sentara en su regazo, de tal forma que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente unidos.

— _Técnicamente, señor, los tomates son_ _maricones._

—¿Lunático? —susurró Sirius sin aliento, descansando su frente contra la de Remus y enterrado sus dedos en el suave cabello castaño.

—... _Quiso decir frutas, señor,_

Remus sonrió, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de Sirius.

—Dioses… ¿sí?

—No entiendo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y miró el perfil de Sirius, agudizado por las tenues luces de la calle. Habían decidido volver a casa caminando en vez de apareciéndose, porque, como Remus informó, todas las citas buenas terminan con la pareja acompañando al otro a casa. Les daba la oportunidad de hablar y ser románticos, pensó Remus, recordando todas las películas y series que había visto en la televisión con su madre.

Había un toque de queda, lo sabía, establecido tanto por la comunidad mágica como la muggle; después de todo, eran tiempos peligrosos y uno nunca sabía dónde el siguiente asesinato se daría. Aún así, Remus pensó que no estaría mal hacer una excepción por un día; ambos eran magos habilidosos y _era_ un regalo para Sirius (quien olía perturbadoramente como una paquete de palomitas de maíz).

—¿Podemos traer a James a ver la película otra vez, Lunático? ¡Estoy seguro que a él también le encantará! —dijo Sirius sonriendo, viéndose más feliz y relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, enviando ráfagas de alegría hacia Remus.

—Claro, Canuto, pero ustedes pueden ir solos. Preferiría morir antes de volver a ver esa mierda de nuevo. Honestamente… tomates conquistando el mundo.

Sirius rodó los ojos como si Remus fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

—Es simbólico, Lunático; creí que era obvio. Demuestra que las cosas que usualmente descuidamos y consideramos inofensivas son las que llegan y nos muerden el culo.

—Mentiras. Estás inventando eso, puedo saberlo —gruñó Remus—. Sólo te gusta la idea de los tomates asesinos.

—Lunático, mi pobre amigo, simplemente no puedes pensar más allá de los horizontes. Siempre permanecerás atado a tus hechos y libros. Me compadezco de ti, mi amor, de ti y de tu pobre mente.

Remus golpeó a Sirius en el hombro.

—Oh, cállate. No estás en condiciones de compadecerme, no con todo lo que has hecho.

—Hmm…

Sus dedos se rozaron y Sirius entrelazó su dedo índice con el meñique de Remus brevemente antes de soltarlo.

—¿Has hablado recientemente con tu madre, Lunático? Te volvió a escribir, ¿sabes? Y también creo que llamó a Lily un par de veces.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que fuera importante. Ya sabe a dónde iré.

Sirius frunció el ceño por la casual indiferencia de Remus.

—Estoy seguro de que quiere escucharlo de tu propia boca. Creo que quería verte en Navidad o Año Nuevo.

—Bueno, ni siquiera estaré aquí, ¿no?

—Podrías haberla visitado antes. Ya sabes como se preocupar por…

—No me quiere allí, Canuto —respondió Remus con frialdad—. Ni siquiera puede mirarme a la cara, así que ¿para qué ir a visitarla si sólo es para torturarla aún más? Ahora, por favor, no hablemos sobre esto, te lo ruego. No quiero discutir contigo sobre este tema, especialmente no esta noche.

Remus se veía tan triste y patético que Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar el tema suspirando con fuerza. No dijo nada más, y caminó en silencio dejando que Remus entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos mientras caminaban por una calle abandonada… un atajo que pocas personas usaban por el estado en el que estaba.

—¿Viste a ese chico nuevo en la reunión de hoy? ¿Dodge? —preguntó Remus, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

Sirius bufó.

—Sí, seré su niñera por las próximas misiones. En las malditas patrullas aburridas también; no pondría en peligro su pequeño culo en pañales—

—¿En serio?

—Ajam, Caradoc Dearborn se ofreció en ser su mentor, pero me escogió a mí —dijo Sirius con una mueca—. Así que ahora estoy atorado, porque Moody decidió que esta sería la mejor forma de venganza por lo que pasó la última clase.

—No lo culpo, en verdad. Dejaste al hombre inconsciente dos horas.

—¡Fue un error! —gritó Sirius—. ¡Perdí la paciencia!

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Siempre pierdes la paciencia, Canuto, desearía que pensaras más y actuarás menos en instinto. Es realmente peligrosa la forma en la que a veces trabajas. Es como si te lanzaras de cabeza hacia la muerte.

—¿Preocupado, Lunático? —dijo Sirius sonriendo, alzando una ceja y moviendo sus manos entrelazadas ligeramente—. No preocupes tu linda cabecita, amigo, sabes que siempre me mantengo a salvo.

Remus sonrió, alzando su otra mano para acomodar los mechones errantes de cabello negro detrás de las orejas de Sirius.

—De todas formas, te sugiero que _te mantengas a salvo_ de las manos de Dodge. Puede que intente toquetearte. Puedo decirte en este instante que no te eligió como mentor por tus habilidades con la varita —dijo mirando con picardía la entrepierna de Sirius—. Al menos no la de madera.

Sirius rió, golpeando a Remus en la cabeza.

—Tendré eso en mente, entonces. Además, creo que Dodge debería ser quien tenga cuidado de mí, ¿no lo crees, Lunático?

Remus no se perdió el brillo travieso en los ojos de Sirius.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Canuto, y te lo advierto. No te atrevas a acosar a ese pobre chico.

—¿Pobre chico? ¡Hace un minuto me dijiste que le gusta meter mano de vez en cuando! Además sólo tiene uno o dos años menos que nosotros. Eso difícilmente lo hace un niño.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Canuto, es joven y es nuevo. Se supone que debes ser su mentor, no un idiota que le da un mal rato —dijo Remus con severidad.

Sirius pasó un brazo por la cintura de Remus y acercó al hombre lobo contra él.

—Solamente es un poco de diversión inofensiva, Lunático. Cosas que James y yo solíamos hacer en nuestros primeros años. Probablemente sólo me transforme en un Grim o algo así; darle un buen susto —dijo acariciando cariñosamente la piel detrás de la oreja de Remus con su nariz—. Podría ser algo como una iniciación.

Remus estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie en frente de las escaleras del apartamento. Ambas manos se soltaron inmediatamente y se alejaron para poner una buena distancia entre ellos. Remus trató con mucho esfuerzo no mostrar mucha decepción.

—El tiempo vuela, ¿eh? —preguntó Sirius mientras subían la escalera, buscando las llaves del apartamento en su bolsillo.

—Supongo que sí.

Se detuvieron en la puerta principal, Sirius aún buscando el manojo de llaves.

—Gracias por esta noche, Lunático; realmente me divertí mucho.

Miró a su alrededor por un momento y plantó un rápido beso en los labios de Remus.

—Realmente fue el mejor regalo del mundo.

Remus se sonrojó.

—Bueno, yo también me divertí, a pesar de que estuviste demasiado ocupado viendo la película como para prestarme atención.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la puerta.

—Siempre serás el centro de mi atención, Lunático, ya deberías saber eso.

Remus sonrió con suavidad, pero no dijo nada.

Sirius lo estaba viendo con una expresión algo ensoñadora; ojos vidriosos, cejas arqueadas debajo de una desordenada cabellera negra, labios curvados en una sonrisa juguetona pero confiada.

—Bueno —dijo con voz grave y ronca, sosteniendo las manos de Remus entre las suyas—. ¿Te gustaría pasar por un café o algo?

Por un momento, ambos se miraron fijamente entre sí… Remus mostrándose incrédulo y Sirius arrogante, y como si estuvieran tratando de contener la risa al mismo tiempo. Ambos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, acercándose y agarrándose de los hombros para apoyarse.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —gritó Remus entre risas.

—Oye, tú fuiste quien quería que estuviéramos como en una cita.

Sirius jadeó cuando Remus lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡Esa parte no cuenta si es que vivimos juntos, cretino!

—¡BAJEN LA VOZ ASQUEROSOS VÁNDALOS! ¡ALGUNAS PERSONAS ESTÁN TRATANDO DE DORMIR AQUÍ!

Hubieron más gritos y alaridos de desaprobación, y Remus y Sirius rápidamente amortiguaron sus risas con una mano en la boca del otro.

—¡MALDITOS DESCONSIDERADOS!

—Apuesto a que creen que estamos borrachos —dijo Sirius, aún riendo mientras atraía a Remus dentro del apartamento y lo sujetaba contra la puerta.

Remus tomó aliento sólo para reír nuevamente; estaba aliviado de que Sirius lo estuviera sosteniendo, porque sin duda ya se habría caído.

—Siento que lo estuviera. ¿Crees que había algo en las palomitas de maíz?

Sirius lamió un camino en el cuello de Remus.

—Nunca se puede saber con estos muggles. Suficiente charla. ¿Esta cita tuya termina contigo follándome en el dormitorio o no?

Remus arqueó su cuello para darle mejor acceso a la lengua de Sirius.

—Dioses, eso espero.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius se despertó en la mañana para encontrar a Remus corriendo en frenesí en calzoncillos, su cabello mojado volando para todos lados, con la camisa abierta, y un cigarrillo colgando en la comisura de sus labios, mientras sacaba sus ropas al azar y las metía en su mochila.

—¿Lunático?

Remus saltó y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—Oh, Canuto, bien, estás despierto.

—Hm —musitó Sirius, sentándose y poniéndose sus boxers con somnolencia—. Ya te vas.

—La verdad que ya estoy tarde —respondió Remus, poniéndose los pantalones y caminando hacia Sirius—. Dumbledore me quería temprano, pero me quedé dormido.

—Hm —dijo Sirius de nuevo, acercando a Remus para abotonar su camisa.

Remus asintió, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—Escucha, te hice el desayuno. Tiene un hechizo de calentamiento, así que puedes tenerlo cuando quieras. Hice las compras también, así que no terminarás muriéndote de hambre o algo por el estilo.

Sirius musitó, abotonando el último botón de la camisa de Remus y abrochando su cinturón; el cual lo fijó en un hoyo extra, haciendo que quede imposiblemente apretado por puro despecho.

Remus hizo un gruñido de descontento, pero no dijo nada sobre la venganza de Sirius sobre su cintura.

—Y no pidas comida para llevar cuando no esté; recuerdas el desastroso curry, ¿verdad? Molesta a Cornamenta y Lily; come las tres comidas en su casa si es que tienes que hacerlo. No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

Sirius rodó los ojos y quitó el cepillo para el cabello de las manos de Remus para peinar cuidadosamente el cabello color castaño miel, dividiéndolo en una ordenada línea.

—Recogí tu ropa también, así que tus túnicas están limpias y planchadas para el trabajo.

Remus hizo una mueca cuando Sirius desenredó un nudo.

—Están en el lado izquierdo del armario, así que no las combines con las mías.

—No lo haré —dijo en son de queja, mientras ayudaba a ponerse la túnica y la abotonaba.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, Canuto, si estás en problemas, llama Cornamenta o Colagusano de inmediato. ¿Comprendes eso?

Sirius rodó los ojos, tomó el cigarrillo de los labios de Remus, dio una calada y lo apagó contra el poste de la cama.

—Estaré bien, Lunático. No tienes por qué ser mi madre. Has estado fuera un montón de veces, y me hice cargo de mi mismo sin problemas.

Remus sonrió con suavidad, acunando en su mano la mejilla de Sirius.

—Ya lo sé… sólo estoy tratando de comprar más tiempo junto a ti, supongo —admitió—. Realmente no me quiero ir.

La risa de Sirius salió más aguda de lo previsto y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, acercó a Remus en un fuerte abrazo y olió la suave tela sobre el pecho de Remus, percibiendo el olor del detergente fresco. Sirius sintió que Remus puso su barbilla en la corona de su cabeza, mientras sus manos frotaban su espalda desordenadamente.

—Te amo —susurró Remus, besando su cabello.

Sirius rió de nuevo y empujó a Remus con suavidad.

—Ve entonces —dijo, dándole un empujón en el estómago con la palma de su mano—. Ve a salvar el mundo. Te veré después.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Aún vendrás a cenar a nuestra casa, ¿verdad Sirius? —preguntó Lily, enganchando su brazo en el de Alice Longbottom despreocupadamente—. Frank y Alice tienen al parecer unas buenas noticias que compartir.

Alice se sonrojó y Frank sonrió con orgullo a los dos merodeadores y Lily, pero no dijo nada. Nunca era una persona de las que hablaban mucho, no a menos que estuviera completamente borracho.

Estaban en otra reunión de la Orden; nada serio, sólo una pequeña celebración por Navidad para difundir la alegría de las fiestas en tiempos oscuros. Todos habían cocinado y traído algo de sus respectivas casas para crear un gran festín de Navidad. Por supuesto, Sirius, incapaz de hacer algo doméstico, había traído el vino y las galletas de chocolate.

—Canuto ni siquiera necesita que lo invites —bufó James—. Prácticamente vive en nuestra casa ahora que Lunático no está. El pobre perrito extraña a su dueño… ¡dominado! —susurró la última parte en el oído de Sirius para que Frank y Alice no lo escucharan.

Sirius lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Tengo que decirte que la única razón por la cual me tomo la molestia de ir a tu apartamento es porque Lily es la mejor cocinera que conozco. Y también —continuó, besando la mejilla de Lily—, ¿quien podría negar la compañía de una mujer tan encantadora?

Alice soltó un quejido y Frank rodó los ojos, dejando escapar un exasperado "¡oh, por favor!".

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé que la total falta de vida social te ha puesto caliente, Canuto, pero eso no te da el permiso para coquetear con mi esposa.

Sirius sonrió de lado.

—Tu esposa ha estado deseando una oportunidad para dormir conmigo por años, Cornamenta, pero siempre has estado en el camino —dijo envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de Lily; y susurró en voz alta en su oído—: Está bien, mi amor, Cornamenta ahora lo sabe; ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Alice y Lily se echaron a reír.

—Sigue soñando, Black —respondió Lily, haciendo a un lado a Sirius con suavidad.

—Oh, Alice entonces —dijo Sirius, sonriendo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la esposa de Frank esta vez—. Tú siempre has sido mi primera opción, amor, pero esa Evans eran tan molestamente persistente. ¡Me sedujo injustamente, ya sabes!

—¡Estás realmente lleno de mierda, Sirius! —replicó Alice, riendo, pero a diferencia de Lily, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Es una pena que el pequeño Peter no pudo venir —dijo Frank, limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos—. ¿Qué tipo de hijo de puta hace que un hombre trabaje en navidad? Pobre tipo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre está trabajando, ¿lo han notado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos fuera de las reuniones oficiales de la Orden? Ya ni siquiera se une a los chicos para beber algo.

James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedes hacer? Trabajo es trabajo. Colagusano tiene que mantener a su madre y hermana ahora; no puede simplemente dejar de ir cuando quiere. Además, dijo que mañana vendría con regalos… Me dijo que iba a comprarte algo especial para ti este año, Lily, para celebrar nuestro bebé y más.

Lily se sonrojó.

—Peter es un amor.

—La maldita rata se está robando mi título —murmuró Sirius—, hace unos minutos yo era el amor del grupo.

—Es un milagro que tu cabeza pase a través de puertas con ese ego que tienes, Sirius —dijo Alice rodando los ojos, luchando por no sonreír.

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando el reloj marcó las seis.

—Oh, mierda. Me tengo que ir.

—Tonterías, Sirius, vendrás a nuestra a casa a cenar con Frank y Alice —dijo Lily con desaprobación, cuando Sirius agarró la chaqueta de cuero que había arrojado en una silla cercana—. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Necesito llegar a la tintorería. Usé la túnica de Remus en nuestra última práctica de campo y la ensucié; me matará si se entera —dijo subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta y poniendo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello—. La tintorería cierra a las siete por el toque de queda y no abrirá hasta después de Navidad. No sé ustedes, pero no quiero el enojo de Lunático cuando vuelva.

James sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Dominado —articuló en silencio, y sonrió cuando Sirius levantó dos dedos antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Sr. Black! ¡Espere!

La voz del joven Elphias Dodge sonó por encima del repiqueteo de la moto de Sirius.

—No hay patrullas esta noche, Elf, puedes ir a casa si deseas —dijo Sirius, calentando el motor.

Elphias se detuvo en frente de la moto, jadeando por haber corrido.

—Ya lo sé, Sr. Black; el Sr. Moody me dijo que te acompañe. Dice que todos necesitan irse en grupos o parejas.

Sirius apretó la bufanda sobre su cuello. Durante la última semana le había tomado un gran cariño al joven; Elphias era un estudiante entusiasta y rápido aprendiz, encantadoramente humilde y buen conversador cuando estabas terriblemente aburrido. Y también sabía cómo tomarse bien una broma (aunque aún estaba convencido de que vio al Grim). Hasta ahora, las advertencias de Remus sobre sus manos traviesas habían sido innecesarias; sin embargo, Sirius sí que notó su naturaleza extremadamente coqueta (el último objetivo de Dodge era Marlene McKinnon); Elphias había sido bastante decente, aunque le faltaba un poco de tacto.

—¿Moody te mandó o te ofreciste como voluntario porque querías un paseo en mi moto? —preguntó Sirius, entregándole el casco que a veces usaba Remus a Elphias.

Elphias simplemente sonrió mientras se colocaba el casco y se sentaba detrás suyo.

—Oh, y por favor, no me llames Sr. Black, Elf. Me hace sentir viejo. Todos somos iguales aquí en la Orden.

—Está bien, Sr. Black —dijo Elf con una sonrisa altanera—. ¿Por qué no aparecerse, señor? ¿No sería lo más seguro?

Sirius rodó los ojos mientras conjuraba un encantamiento desilusionador en ambos y la moto. La mayoría de la gente estaría en casa ahora, pero no era prudente tener una moto voladora a la vista, especialmente en un barrio muggle.

—Me llamarás Sirius si es que no quieres que te arroje de la moto, ¿está claro? Y la verdad es que quería un viaje a casa tranquilo y en paz. Me temo que mis posibilidades de tenerlo están arruinadas —dijo, mirando fijamente a Dodge antes de despegar en un ángulo pronunciado.

Elphias hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y se aferró a la cintura de Sirius con fuerza.

—Ese es el primer coro que he visto hoy día, ¿puede creerlo, señor? —dijo, señalando a una de las casas debajo de ellos donde había un grupo de niños cantando mientras tres adultos tocaban los instrumentos.

Sirius se acercó un poco más y para su completa decepción, escuchó el tono familiar de _Blanca Navidad._ Si Remus hubiera estado aquí, pensó Sirius, discutiría con él lo hermosa que era esa canción; una canción que hablaba del espíritu de la Navidad y que Sirius simplemente fallaba en comprender el verdadero significado detrás de la enternecedora música. Luego, Sirius diría que no importaba que lo fuera, porque la Navidad se supone que trata de alegría y felicidad, y no sobre música depresiva y lenta que casi te pone a dormir. Dios, como extrañaba a Remus.

—Es hermosa, ¿no? —preguntó Elphias, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre su asiento para obtener una mejor vista.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y jaló al muchacho de la parte trasera de su abrigo antes de que se cayera.

—Es aburrida. Me gustaría añadir un poco de alegría navideña, si es que no te molesta.

Sirius no dejó lugar para preguntas cuando sacó su varita y con un elegante movimiento encantó los instrumentos para que tocaran _"Werewolves of London"._

Elphias se echó a reír cuando el coro se volvió una desastrosa confusión, algunos de los niños miraban a la banda por tocar el acompañamiento equivocado, mientras que otros trataban de seguir la música aún cantando _Blanca Navidad._ Los espectadores, una familia de cuatro, estaban batallando entre expresiones de desconcierto y disgusto.

—¡Auuuuuuh! —aulló Dodge, con la cabeza hacia atrás, aún riendo—. ¡Auuuuuuuuuuh!

Sirius soltó una risita, sintiéndose un poco mejor, y arrojó el poco dinero muggle que tenía encima a los pies del coro.

—Para ti, Lunático —susurró contento antes de volver a subir hacia el cielo de nuevo.

—Entonces —dijo Dodge cuando ganaron suficiente altitud y se alejaron de las personas—. Es tu novio, ¿no?

Sirius se estremeció y apretó más su chaqueta; se había olvidado que se sentía mucho más frío en esta altura.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó la densa neblina que emitía con cada palabra.

—Remy… ustedes dos salen juntos, ¿no es así? Como novios y eso.

Sirius se volvió para ver a Dodge con incredulidad. Remus le había contado que Dodge sabía sobre su relación, pero nunca nadie había usado el término _novio_ antes. Sonaba ridículo incluso dentro de su cabeza; como si Sirius fuera algún tipo de colegiala enamoradiza.

—Su nombre es Remus.

—Un poco presumido viniendo de alguien que lo llama Lunático, ¿no crees? Además, no respondiste mi pregunta.

Nuevamente, Sirius meditó sobre la completa falta de tacto de Dodge. Era bueno que el muchacho dijera lo que pensaba, pero a veces tendía a ser un poco entrometido.

—Sí, estamos juntos. ¿Y qué? —espetó Sirius a la defensiva.

Elphias sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, debe ser divertido… estar con un hombre lobo y todo eso. Quiero decir, ¿tiene súper poderes? ¿La plata realmente lo quema? ¿Sus transformaciones son dolorosas? ¿Es… ahm, agresivo en la cama?

Sirius alzó una sarcástica ceja.

—Parece que tienes curiosidad en cosas que no te conciernen, Elf. Ciertamente eso no puede ser saludable.

—Vamos, señor —gruñó Dodge, dándole un ligero empujón—. ¡Soy lo suficientemente grande… un año más y ya seré mayor de edad! Además, me estoy congelando las bolas por volar en tu moto. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darme algo para recordar.

Sirius rió y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—Eres imposible, Elf. Bueno, veamos… no, sí, sí, y a veces.

Los ojos de Elphias se agrandaron comicamente.

—A veces… ¿de veras?

—Cierra la boca, Elf, vas a…

—Cristo, ¿qué está pasando allí? —gritó Elphias, sosteniendo de golpe la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Sirius, causando que Sirius perdiera momentáneamente el control de la motocicleta

Sirius la estabilizó con rapidez y miró hacia abajo, siguiendo la mirada de Elphias.

—¡Oh, mierda, es un ataque! Doce mortífagos… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Justo en Navidad!

—¡Conozco a esas personas, señor! ¡Son magos!

—¡Mierda, joder; hay niños allí!

Sirius se lanzó hacia el suelo, conjurando un hechizo silenciador sobre la moto mientras aterrizaba.

—¡Bájate, Elf! —gritó, patinando hasta detenerse—. ¡Bájate y busca ayuda! ¡Manda un Patronus al cuartel general! ¡Aún deben estar todos allí!

Elphias tropezó, casi cayéndose por el empuje insistente de Sirius.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —gritó desesperado, haciendo una mueca cuando Sirius le quitó el hechizo desilusionador con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—Voy a tratar de derribarlos o al menos contenerlos hasta que llegue la ayuda —dijo Sirius con la voz extrañamente calma y con un brillo inflexible en sus claros ojos grises.

Elphias lo agarró del brazo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Te matarán!

—¡Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo, Elphias! —gruñó Sirius con amargura, soltando su agarre y moviendo el manubrio de la motocicleta con habilidad—. ¡Si crees que me voy a sentar y ver como mueren niños inocentes, estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Además, estoy desilusionado; no sabrán qué es lo que los golpeó! ¡Ahora vete!

Antes de que Elphias pudiera protestar más, Sirius ya se había alejado; la única señal de que había alguien en la vecindad era el destello revelador del encantamiento desilusionador sobre el hombre de cabellos negros. Elphias desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver lo que iba a suceder después y se concentró en hacer su Patronus.

—Respira, Elf —dijo a sí mismo, cuando un pequeño brillo de plata apareció en la punta de su varita—. Concéntrate, busca ayuda. El Sr. Black necesita ayuda.

Un grito agudo perforó el aire nocturno, y Elphias volteó la mirada para ver a Sirius desplomado en el suelo, su encantamiento desilusionador disipado y su motocicleta derribada encima de sus piernas, impidiéndole levantarse del suelo. Sin embargo, Sirius no se dejó intimidar y continuó lanzando hechizos a los mortífagos, pero en vano ya que la mayoría de ellos eran esquivados o desviados. Eran demasiados y estaba en desventaja.

Fue cuando Elphias corría hacia la casa con toda la intención de ayudar a Sirius que vio formarse las palabras en la boca de uno de los mortífagos antes de realmente escucharlas. Los reflejos de Elphias fueron rápidos; alzó la varita por instinto adquirido y apuntó, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a tener éxito incluso antes de decir el hechizo.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

La familiar luz verde se disparó con fuerza de la varita del mortífago, pasando junto a Elphias y fallando por un pelo, mientras se dirigía hacia Sirius a la velocidad del rayo. Sirius, quien estaba completamente incapaz de moverse siquiera un centímetro.

—¡SEÑOR BLACK!

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Argh!

Remus cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, agarrándose el corazón cuando un dolor inexplicable lo atravesó. Su pecho ardía como si alfileres, agujas y dagas calientes lo estuvieran atravesando, apretando, convulsionando, perforando y cavando. Era peor que sus transformaciones, peor que cualquier tipo de dolor que alguna vez sintió, y Remus supo mientras gritaba, chillaba y aullaba que su hora había llegado, que iba a morirse en ese instante y que iba a darle la bienvenida a la muerte. Cualquier cosa para detener ese dolor abrasador, cualquier cosa para que se fuera. El sudor le corría por la cabeza, espalda y pecho; su aliento salía en pequeños jadeos de dolor y necesidad; su pecho se movía con fuerza y su cabeza latía por el esfuerzo excesivo; su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que Remus estaba seguro de que iba a salir de su caja torácica en cualquier momento.

Y entonces, de repente, se detuvo. No se disipó de a pocos como la mayoría de dolores; no, sólo se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y Remus se encontró tomando bocanadas de aire como un pez fuera del agua, y aferrándose a su corazón con fuerza. Pudo sentir que unas manos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie; que unos hombros lo sostuvieron; y que un paño húmedo limpiaba su rostro y cuello.

—¡Llama a la ambulancia ahora! ¡Apresúrate, Matilda!

Las lágrimas que habían estado inundando los ojos de Remus, cayeron; aclarando su visión para revelar unos rostros preocupados y conocidos del mesero y del hombro que había estado sentado a su lado.

—Estoy bien —graznó Remus, forzando a que sus rodillas se enderezaran para poder mantenerse en pie solo—. Por favor, no llamen al hospital. Estoy bien.

El mesero (¿Larry?) lo sostuvo incluso con más fuerza.

—Está teniendo algún tipo de ataque cardiaco, señor, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital de inmediato. Por favor, no se esfuerce.

—No —protestó Remus débilmente, alejando las manos que lo sostenían—. Mire, sólo son… sólo son ataques de pánico —mintió—. Los tengo todo el tiempo. Sólo necesito descansar y todo estará bien, se lo prometo.

—Parece estar bien —dijo el otro hombre, mirando con cuidado a Remus—. Lo que haya sido parece haberse ido.

Larry se veía vacilante.

—Mire, hay un par de libras en mi mochila —dijo Remus con desesperación, luchando contra el cansancio y sueño que parecían dominarlo—. Toma las que necesitas y ponme una habitación, ¿sí? Por favor, sólo necesito descansar un poco. Me iré mañana temprano.

Larry asintió de mala gana.

Para cuando Remus fue llevado a medias a su habitación y depositado en la cama, estaba considerablemente menos cansado; parecía haber recuperado un poco de su energía. Sus ojos aún se cerraban por el sueño, pero se obligó a reunir todas sus fuerzas para tomar una ducha antes de meterse a la cama. El dolor se había disipado a un lejano recuerdo, y Remus se preguntó si el incidente había sido sólo obra de su imaginación mientras lavaba las capas de sangre y mugre que había sobre su pálida piel.

Su misión había resultado más fácil de lo que había esperado. Hubo una pelea, un enfrentamiento entre clases cuando Remus entró por primera vez a la colonia, pero eso fue puramente instintiva. Remus no había dado ningún aviso previo de su llegada, y los miembros de la manada de hombres lobo habían sido amenazados. Habían creído que era un oficial del Ministerio o un ciudadano enojado que venía a quemarlos.

Después de aquel malentendido, sin embargo, los hombres lobo habían sido increíblemente amables y acogedores a pesar del ruinoso estado de sus viviendas. Habían acogido a Remus como uno de ellos, escuchaban pacientemente lo que Remus decía y le respondían con el máximo respeto hacia Dumbledore y la Orden. Ni siquiera eran una verdadera manada; eran más como un grupo o club de humanos que se cuidaban unos a otros después de haber sido rechazados por el resto de la sociedad. Muchos de ellos tenían vidas secretas fuera; trabajos, a veces familia, y sólo visitaban para hablar de las cosas que les preocupaban, o para echar una mano, o incluso sólo para sentir que pertenecían a un lugar. Era triste y maravilloso al mismo tiempo

El viaje de regreso había sido más largo y agotador, porque había viajado gran parte del camino a pie porque las apariciones eran muy fáciles de detectar. Remus había estado reacio a detenerse, deseando simplemente volver a casa, pero cuando cayó la noche y el cansancio asumió el control, optó por pasar la noche en una posada de Derbyshire. Había estado bebiendo y conversando casualmente con el hombre que estaba a su lado cuando ese... ataque… ese dolor llegó.

Remus se puso sus boxer y colapsó en la cama. A ciegas, su pie buscó su mochila que estaba en la base de la cama y se enganchó de una de las correas, y tiró de ella hacia su estómago. Hurgando en su interior, Remus encontró lo que estaba buscando, y sacó la arrugada fotografía con cuidado de no romperla. Era una foto de la boda de James y Lily, todos los merodeadores y Lily sonriendo y saludando hacia la cámara con alegría… una de las favoritas de Remus, y algo que siempre mantenía junto a él.

Remus había tomado la fotografía para verla sólo una vez en esos trece días que había estado lejos de casa. Sin embargo, esta noche, algo tiró en el corazón de Remus cuando vio el rostro sonriente de Sirius. Esta noche había una necesidad; un anhelo por ver a Sirius, por tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con el, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aunque su corazón lentamente volvió a latir con normalidad, sintió un extraño tirón, no del todo doloroso, mientras pensaba en su amante.

Remus acarició la imagen de Sirius con su pulgar.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Canuto? —preguntó en voz baja a nadie. Miró la fotografía una última vez antes de meterla debajo de su almohada y entregarse al sueño que había tratado de vencerlo durante tanto tiempo.


	36. Comienzos y finales

_**Diciembre, 1979** _

_—_ Estoy buscando a… —jadeó Remus, deslizándose para detenerse en frente del mostrador de recepción—... Sirius Black.

La recepcionista (Tabitha Williams, decía su etiqueta) parpadeó, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Remus.

—Ehm… espera un minuto —dijo en su mejor voz profesional, para gran irritación de Remus, y se inclinó para ver los registros hospitalarios—. Ah, está abajo en la segunda izquierda, habitación doscientos ocho.

Remus musitó un gracias antes de retirarse y correr como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida, chocando con los hombros de los sanadores y otros visitantes al apresurarse en pasarlos. Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético; su mente conjuraba imágenes mentales de lo que podía haberle pasado a Sirius. Nunca escuchó lo que Dumbledore dijo después de su breve reunión con respecto a la misión de los hombres lobo, a la cual Remus había asistido tan pronto llegó a Londres. Simplemente había logrado escuchar las palabras "Sirius","herido", y "San Mungo" antes de dirigirse apresurado hacia la chimenea.

—Doscientos cinco, doscientos seis —contó Remus mientras pasaba cada habitación—. Doscientos siete, doscientos…

Se detuvo cuando notó a una medimaga y medimago salir de la puerta de la habitación. La medimaga llevaba una bandeja llena de pociones (una, la cual Remus notó, era una _Poción de sueño sin sueño)_ , y miraba al medimago con preocupación mientras este cojeaba a su lado. El hombre se veía como si le hubieran pateado en las bolas.

Remus dejó que pasaran antes de atravesar apresuradamente la puerta.

—¡Sirius!

Remus reconocería esa cabeza de cortos cabellos negros en cualquier lugar, incluso si gran parte de ella estuviera escondida debajo de rígidas sábanas blancas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Sirius se levantó adormilado al escuchar su nombre, sus sábanas se deslizaron de sus hombros y cayeron a su regazo.

—¿Lunático?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de frotarse los ojos con sus puños.

Los ojos de Remus rápidamente escanearon el cuerpo de Sirius, buscando cualquier tipo de herida o cicatriz que le indicara lo que sucedió; si es que estaba bien, o si es que realmente estaba tan herido como la mente mórbida de Remus había imaginado. Algo satisfecho cuando no encontró nada, Remus se apresuró en ir al lado de Sirius, descuidadamente moviendo las cortinas que separaban la cama de Sirius de la del otro paciente.

—Hola, Canuto —murmuró Remus con suavidad y cariño, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sirius con el dorso de su mano.

Sirius sonrió contento, apoyándose en la caricia de Remus.

—Lunático.

Su voz sonaba cansada y complementaba la suave caída de sus ojos.

—Sabía que vendrías. Nadie me creía, pero yo lo sabía…

Las cortinas azules detrás de Remus se abrieron ruidosamente.

—Está diciendo la verdad, ¿sabes? Estuvo muy inquieto hoy; no quiso tomar sus pociones, y cuando trataron de forzarlo pateó a uno de ellos en las bolas.

Por un segundo, la mente de Remus dejó de funcionar por la sobrecarga sensorial y el dolor que le ocasionaba procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo. Estiró la mano para tocar la figura que ahora estaba sentada verticalmente frente a él, con las piernas balanceándose alegremente.

—¿Cornamenta? ¿Qué demonios?

James sonrió con alegría.

—Buenas tardes, Lunático.

—Dumbledore no me dijo que tú… ¡Mierda!

Remus se puso de pie rápidamente y abrazó a James.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, separándose pero manteniendo un brazo ansioso alrededor de los hombros de James—. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Están bien?

Un repentino pensamiento apareció en su cabeza.

—¿Lily está bien? Mierda, James, el bebé…

James sostuvo sus antebrazos y los sacudió.

—Cálmate, Lunático, todos están bien, te lo prometo. Lily está un poco exhausta, pero más allá de eso a salvo. Está en casa de mi madre.

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose vergonzosamente sensible y atrajo a James en otro abrazo. James rió, pero no dijo nada. Aunque su agarre se volvió ligeramente más apretado, traicionando la despreocupación que había en su voz.

— _Lo_ conocimos, Lunático —dijo James en voz baja en el hombro de Remus—. Lily y yo, lo conocimos. Voldemort.

Remus sintió que su puño se tensó alrededor de la túnica de James, en una mezcla de furia, miedo y odio extremo.

—¿Les hizo algo a alguno de ustedes? —preguntó, repentinamente posesivo y protector por todos ellos. Eran sus amigos, su familia, eran…—. ¿Te hirió?

James sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—No fue tan malo. Un par de moretones y maldiciones inevitables. Éramos muchos, así que nos salvamos por los pelos. Aunque no puedo decir que no fue terrorífico.

—Lunático —gimoteó Sirius de repente, llamando la atención de Remus, quien en toda su preocupación había casi olvidado que Sirius estaba justo a su lado—. Lunático —dijo de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un puchero y tratando de mantener sus ojos caídos el tiempo suficiente para verse supremamente patético—. Cornamenta es estúpido —dijo, abriendo sus brazos hacia Remus como un niño.

Remus se dio cuenta de que aún tenía a James en una especie de abrazo de un brazo y frunció el ceño por la expresión petulante y posesiva de Sirius. James, sin embargo, simplemente sonrió a propósito, y apretó a Remus una vez más antes de plantarle un beso baboso en la mejilla.

—¡Lunático!

Sirius abrió más sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos en un gesto llamativo.

Remus, asqueado por la cantidad de saliva sobrante que James le había dejado en la cara y muy desconectado por la actitud de su amante, se presionó el puente de su nariz. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y consintió a Sirius cuando la sonrisa de James amenazaba con caer de su cara y los gimoteos de Sirius amenazaban con hacer sangrar sus oídos hasta dejarlo sordo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Remus a James cuando Sirius lo acercó con fuerza y se acurrucó en él, haciendo sonidos felices y suaves que sonaban más como un perro que como un humano—. Está actuando más raro de lo normal.

—Ah —dijo James en un fingido tono sombrío—. Toma cinco tipos distintos de pociones todos los días… eso lo hacen un poco…

James cruzó los ojos como explicación.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Sirius tan vehemente que casi hace caer de la cama al pobre Remus. Atrajo nuevamente a Remus antes de volver a su insistente posición—. Yo no… yo no…

Sirius trató de cruzar sus ojos, arrugando su rostro y pareciendo notablemente estreñido.

James miró a Sirius intencionadamente.

—¿Ves a qué me refiero?

Remus no supo qué decir cuando vio a Sirius rendirse y descansar su cabeza contra su pecho, dibujando patrones en su camisa que se sentían perfectamente como flores y corazones.

—Me picas —comentó perezosamente, alzando la mano para rascar la barba de un día de Remus en vez de la suya.

—No te preocupes; se dormirá en un segundo o dos.

Como respondiendo, Sirius soltó un largo ronquido antes de acurrucarse en la camisa de Remus.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —comentó Remus, empujando suavemente la boca de Sirius hasta cerrarla antes de que su baba mojara su camisa por completo. De pura costumbre, frotó la espalda de Sirius con dulzura, su mano deslizándose por debajo de la ropa del hospital y encontrando un conjunto de muchas vendas cubriendo la conocida piel suave—. ¿Qué sucedió, Cornamenta? —preguntó con preocupación nuevamente en su voz, mientras tocaba el área de los vendajes que cubrían la espalda baja, el estómago y parte del pecho de Sirius—. ¿Qué les pasó a todos?

—Ya sabes que pasó, Lunático, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta.

James alzó una mano cuando Remus trató de protestar.

—No puedo decirte todos los detalles, no aquí, no ahora.

Remus asintió de mala gana.

—Perdimos un par de hombres —continuó James solemnemente—. El sanador dice que podré irme esta noche o mañana en la mañana. Te lo explicaré todo entonces.

—¿Qué hay de Canuto? —preguntó, moviendo distraídamente los mechones de sus ojos.

James se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Canuto estaba muy grave, Lunático. Si hubieras venido un día antes te volvías loco; tenía las piernas rotas, los brazos sangrando, y eso ni siquiera era lo peor. De hecho, curaron todo eso con facilidad; fue su espalda la que realmente sufrió daño. Su piel estaba completamente quemada y habían rastros de magia negra debajo de su piel, y no sabían cómo…

—No creo que quiera escuchar más, James —dijo Remus, sintiendo náuseas—. Realmente no quiero. Sólo me alegro que estén todos bien, eso es suficiente por ahora.

James lo miró como pidiendo disculpas.

—No creo que compartas los detalles más importantes de tu misión con nosotros, ¿eh? —preguntó, obviamente tratando de cambiar el tema a algo un poco más cómodo.

Remus elevó un poco a Sirius para que su cabeza se situara cómodamente en la curva de su cuello.

—No creo que pueda, Cornamenta. Quiero decir, Dumbledore dijo que...

La conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, y Remus sólo fue capaz de ver un destello de cabello rubio platinado antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada de golpe.

—¿Ese era Elf? —dijo Remus mirando a James, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Remus volvió la mirada hacia la puerta pensativamente. Decidido, acostó con suavidad a Sirius sobre la almohada—. Vuelvo en un momento.

—¡Elf!

A Remus no se le ocurría porque el muchacho se escapaba de él, y aceleró sólo por pura curiosidad.

—Elphias, ¿podrías detenerte por favor?

Finalmente alcanzó al muchacho en la entrada de San Mungo, y colocó un firme brazo sobre el hombro de Elphias, haciendo que se volteé con rapidez.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Remy! —gritó Elphias de repente, desconcertando a Remus—. ¡Realmente traté!

Se veía en verdad desesperadamente arrepentido, y Remus lo hubiera tenido en cuenta si hubiera sabido exactamente que había hecho Elphias para lamentarse.

—¿De qué hablas? Elf, que…

Elphias se jaló el cabello con fuerza.

—Se suponía que tenía que vigilar la espalda del Sr. Black, pero...

Remus agarró a Elphias de los antebrazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Cállate! ¿No sabes bien que no se puede hablar de estas cosas aquí?

Elphias se veía más asustado que nunca, y Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo al pobre muchacho con demasiada fuerza. En forma de disculpa, frotó los antebrazos de Elphias antes de soltarlo.

—Lo siento; mira, ¿por qué no vienes a mi apartamento a tomar una taza de té y hablamos allí? ¿Te parece bien?

—Pero…

—Vamos, aún nadie me ha contado nada y me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando —dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad—. Te ves como si quisieras comer algo.

—N-no sé dónde tendría que aparecerme —dijo Elphias nerviosamente—. No quiero causar ningún problema o algo.

Remus hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, agarrando a Elphias de la muñeca antes de que pudiera protestar y apareciéndolos en frente de la puerta de su apartamento.

—Siéntate y ponte cómodo mientras hago el té —dijo Remus, entrando y colgando sus llaves en un gancho—. Puedes dejar tu abrigo en una de las sillas si deseas.

Elphias negó con la cabeza, envolviéndose con los brazos por el frío.

—Tienes un hogar muy bonito —comentó cortésmente, sentándose en el sofá.

Remus alzó una sarcástica ceja mientras veía a su alrededor pilas de ropa sucia, platos sucios en el fregadero, y algo que se veía sospechosamente como pelo negro de perro esparcido en el suelo. Ambos eran bastante desordenados cuando Remus estaba en casa, pero Sirius parecía haber pasado el límite de asquerosidad este par de días que estuvo sólo. Remus negó irremediablemente la cabeza y puso la tetera en el fuego.

—Dime que sucedió, Elf.

Elphias asintió, mirando brevemente a Remus, y luego bajó la mirada con rapidez.

—Por favor, Remy, no te enojes.

—No me enojaré —dijo Remus con suavidad mientras rebuscaba dentro del refrigerador para encontrar algo comestible—. Disculpa si es que fui un poco impulsivo antes, Elf. Recién acabo de llegar a casa hoy y todo es un completo lío. Espero que lo comprendas.

Salvó un par de pedazos de salchicha de bolonia y un paquete de pan con salvado.

Elphias se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

—Estaba acompañando al Sr. Black a casa cuando vimos a los mortifagos. Traté de detenerlo, realmente lo hice, lo juro, pero me dijo que fuera por ayuda y que él lucharía. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para ayudarlo, y fue entonces que vi a uno de ellos conjurar el Kedavra, ya sabe.

—¿La maldición de la muerte? —preguntó Remus aterrorizado, casi soltando el plato que tenía en sus manos. James le había dicho que había sido malo, pero no se le ocurrió en ningún momento que el Avada Kedavra había sido usado.

—Esa misma. Y el Sr. Black no se podía mover tampoco porque estaba atrapado debajo de su motocicleta y estaba tratando de conjurar hechizos todo el rato.

Los puños de Remus se abrieron y cerraron; necesitaba un cigarrillo.

—Merlín. ¿Cómo escapó?

—¡Fue jodidamente increíble, Remy! ¡Se transformó! ¡En un perro!

Los ojos de Elphias se encendieron con la emoción de un niño.

—La maldición sólo rozó un poco su pelaje.

Remus recordó lo que James había dicho sobre la herida en la espalda de Sirius y sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Fue un fallo cercano, por pura suerte; si la maldición hubiera tocado piel en vez de pelaje, Sirius estaría muerto en este momento. Un centímetro más abajo y Remus se hubiera encontrado viendo el cadáver de la única persona de la que se había enamorado.

—Elphias —dijo Remus con seriedad, mientras servía el té en dos tazas individuales—. Necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que me des una respuesta sincera, ¿está bien?

Elphias asintió, mostrándose un poco intimidado por el repentino tono severo en la voz de Remus.

—¿Alguien más vio a Sirius transformarse?

—No —respondió Elphias con seguridad, sentándose derecho—. Nadie más que yo.

Remus cerró sus ojos con alivio.

—Bien. ¿Una o dos de azúcar, Elf?

—Cinco.

Remus echó la azúcar en la taza, moviéndola distraídamente. Su mano estaba temblando por la pura necesidad de un cigarrillo, pero logró controlarla.

—¿Remy?

Elphias miró a Remus con inseguridad cuando colocó el té y los sándwich en una bandeja.

—Había un mortífago. No creo que haya visto al Sr. Black, pero… pero creo que estaba tratando de ayudarnos… o algo así.

La cabeza de Remus se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se enfocaron en él.

—Hizo explotar los tubos de la motocicleta justo cuando el Sr. Black se transformó. Quiero decir, pudo haber apuntado mal, pero pareció intencionado a mis ojos. Puedo que me equivoque.

Remus recordó al mortífago que había ayudado a su padre y a él durante su primer ataque.

—¿Lo viste, Elf? —preguntó, con el corazón latiendole por la espera a la respuesta que iba a venir, mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la mesita de café y se sentaba al lado del muchacho—. ¿Viste como era?

Elphias negó la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—Llevaban máscaras, Remy. No vi a ninguno de ellos.

Mordió uno de los sandwich y tragó rápidamente.

—Aunque era un poco bajo y algo redondo también, ahora que lo pienso.

Remus frunció el ceño; no era la misma persona. Esto significaba que había más de un mortífago que estaba de su lado. ¿Quienes eran? ¿Conocían a la Orden o ya trabajaban para ella? Dumbledore, dentro de todo, era un viejo reservado; ¿quizás eran espías suyos? O quizás… quizás se arrepentían de su decisión; quizás estaban bajo un Imperio y luchando contra ella; quizás… había demasiados quizás.

—Joder —exclamó Remus, bebiendo su té con rapidez y quemándose la lengua.

—No sé qué sucedió después de eso. Los otros vinieron y el Sr. Potter me dijo que llevara al Sr. Black a San Mungo. Me dijo que no regresara a luchar junto a ellos y que no me alejara del lado del Sr. Black.

Remus asintió. Eso sonaba mucho a algo que James diría.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Elf, es uno muy importante. ¿Está bien?

—Cualquier cosa, Remy —respondió Elphias con sinceridad, colocando una mano sobre la de Remus.

Remus sonrió con inquietud.

—Necesito que mantengas en secreto que Sirius es un animago. No está registrado, y si alguien se llegara a enterar sería un gran problema para él. No se lo has contado a nadie, ¿verdad?

Elphias negó la cabeza con energía.

Remus dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que una carga era sacada de sus hombros.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Elphias de repente, su mano envolviendo la de Remus con fuerza mientras miraba al hombre lobo con una expresión imposible de leer.

Remus, tomado desprevenido por la pregunta directa, simplemente parpadeó por un momento.

—Sí, así es —respondió, no viendo sentido el ocultarlo o negarlo.

Elphias asintió con tristeza, retirando su mano de la de Remus.

—Entonces estoy muy arrepentido por toda la preocupación que te he causado. No fue…

—¡Elphias, ¿podrías callarte?! —espetó Remus—. Todo el rato has estado divagando que todo es culpa tuya y de lo mucho que lo sientes cuando, por lo que veo, ni siquiera estás en falta aquí. Por el amor de Dios, si no hubiera sido por ti, Sirius ni siquiera estaría vivo ahora.

Elphias parpadeó rápidamente, bajando la mirada hacia la alfombra.

—Eres el único que piensa así, Remy. Todos los demás…

La voz de Elf se rompió inesperadamente, y tomó aliento para tranquilizarse.

—Todos los demás dicen que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si otra persona hubiera estado con el Sr. Black. Dicen que Dumbledore jamás debió traer a un niño como yo.

—Sólo están…

—Los Prewetts murieron, ¿sabes? —reveló Elphias con tristeza, aún sin despegar los ojos del suelo—. En una pelea contra cinco mortífagos.

El cuerpo de Remus se tensó por la conmoción. ¿Los Prewetts? ¿Los dos hermanos con los cuales Remus y Sirius siempre coqueteaban y siempre se divertían y reían? Eran los dos luchadores más brillantes de la Orden, y también los más valientes. Remus sintió una repentina sensación de pérdida por su muerte, y al mismo tiempo, una parte traicionera de él estaba agradecido de que no había sido James, o Lily, o Peter, o Sirius.

—Tuvieron un funeral ayer —dijo Elphias sorbiendo su nariz—. Mary… Marlene… dijo que no podía ir porque la Sra. Weasley estaba muy molesta y no le haría bien verme allí.

Remus frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque alguien como Marlene, quien siempre había sido tan amable en la escuela diría algo como eso. Remus colocó una mano reconfortante en el medio de la espalda de Elphias.

—Mira, Elf…

—Voy a renunciar, Remy —dijo Elphias, y Remus se sorprendió al ver caer grandes lágrimas caer de sus ojos—. Voy a renunciar a la Orden.

Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

—No me anoté para esto… ni para estas matanzas y peleas sin sentido. No sirvo para nada de esto, así que debería simplemente quedarme en casa. Estaba mejor allí de todos modos.

Remus frotó la espalda de Elphias en forma de consuelo, sintiéndose terriblemente apenado por el pobre muchacho.

—Escucha, oye, escúchame. Sólo estás asustado, Elf, y está bien estar asustado, pero no está bien rendirse tan fácilmente. Viste ese ataque, ¿verdad? Lo viste, y ese fue sólo uno de ellos. Estas personas… esos mortífagos hacen ese tipo de cosas todos los días… matan gente sin motivo, causan problemas, hieren a las personas sólo porque creen que son superiores al resto de nosotros.

Remus sonrió amablemente cuando Elphias alzó la mirada para verlo.

—Mataron a mi padre también, ¿sabes? Y me rendí por un tiempo… justo como tú.

Elphias lo miró con ojos llorosos y llenos de admiración.

—¿Pero volviste? —preguntó en voz baja.

Remus sonrió y lo abofeteó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Volví.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? A veces Remus se preguntaba a sí mismo la misma pregunta, y la respuesta era demasiado complicada, demasiado vasta para ponerla en simples palabras. Así que dijo la mejor cosa:

—Encontré mis propias razones para luchar, y también lo harás tú…

De repente, Elphias abrazó a Remus con fuerza, sollozando ligeramente y frotando sus ojos en el hombro de Remus. Remus palmeó su espalda con incomodidad, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

—¿Tengo que encontrarlas ahora? —preguntó Elphias, su voz aún era pequeña, pero tenía un poco de su característica insolencia.

Remus rió con fuerza, alborotando el cabello de Elphias.

—Llegará con el tiempo. Mira, gracias por todo. Desearía que pudiéramos hablar más tiempo, pero le prometí a Corna… James que volvería al hospital. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos como debe ser.

—No hay problema. Tengo que trabajar; la Sra. Shuman sólo me dio un par de minutos de descanso para visitar al Sr. Black. Estará furiosa si no regreso pronto.

Remus se liberó del prolongado abrazo de Elphias.

—Sé bueno, trata de no follartela, ¿eh?

Elphias rió, pero no hizo ningún comentario más mientras se acomodaba su bufanda y gorro.

—Hasta luego, Remy —susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando un ligero beso en la mejilla de Remus antes de salir por la puerta.

Remus vio la puerta cerrarse tras de él, con una mano sorprendida en la mejilla donde Elphias lo había besado. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza exasperadamente.

—Nunca cambiarás.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius salió de la ducha para encontrar a Remus sentado en la mesa, encorvado sobre una pila de periódicos, escribiendo a una velocidad furiosa. Momentáneamente fue regresado a los años pasados en Hogwarts justo antes de un examen. Sirius hizo a un lado la inesperada ola de nostalgia y caminó hacia el lado de su amante, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros y besándolo en la mejilla.

—Ven a la cama, Lunático —susurró Sirius contra la piel de Remus, haciendo un camino de suaves besos hacia su barbilla.

Remus besó brevemente los labios de Sirius antes de volver a su escritura.

—¿Tomaste tus pociones?

Sirius hizo un puchero.

—Las tomé después de cenar frente a ti, ¿recuerdas?

Remus alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que Sirius aún estuviera despierto. La cena había sido hace dos horas; ¿había tenido una siesta en el baño?

Sirius acarició la mejilla de Remus insistentemente con su nariz.

—Sólo dame cinco minutos, Canuto. Ya casi acabo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, suavemente sacando la pluma de la mano de Remus y colocandola a un lado.

—No más trabajo, Lunático, recién acabas de volver.

—Canuto —protestó Remus débilmente, un mechón de cabello ya enredándose en la húmeda cabellera de Sirius cuando el animago mordió su oreja—. Espera.

—Te extrañé ridículamente, ¿sabes? —susurró Sirius con una mano ahora deslizándose para levantar la camisa de Remus en busca de piel—. Te has vuelto como una enfermedad ahora… más que nunca... como una plaga o algo así.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Yo también te extrañe… es sólo que…

La mano mojada de Sirius fue más hacia abajo y Remus perdió coherencia en su habla por un momento. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas mover la mano de Sirius de su entrepierna.

—Mira, sólo ve a la cama que ya voy, te lo prometo. Sólo necesito que…

Sirius, disgustado, sacó sus manos de él y las ocupó en revisar los periódicos de Remus.

—¿Qué _es_ todo esto? _El Profeta, El Guardián, Telégrafo…_ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunático?

Remus acomodó los periódicos cuidadosamente en su lugar. Tomar una ventaja en mi próxima misión. No lo creerías, pero este tipo de cosas son más común de encontrar en artículos muggle que…

—¿Te irás de nuevo? —preguntó Sirius con el rostro rápidamente volviéndose una expresión de decepción e incredulidad.

Remus asintió.

—Pronto, sí; Dumbledore cree que los hombres lobo se unirán a nuestro lado; no parecen muy entusiasmados de unirse a Voldemort de todas formas.

Sirius lo miró incrédulo, como si Remus acabara de decir la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

—¡Pero recién acabas de volver, Lunático! ¡No te puedes ir de nuevo!

Remus frunció el ceño, volteándose en la silla para ver correctamente a Sirius.

—Estaré aquí durante otro mes o algo así, Canuto, y sólo me iré por un par de semanas. No es tan grave.

—Yo… No, Lunático —dijo Sirius obsbtinadamente, cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero que te vayas.

Remus rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Sabes que me iré, Canuto, no importa lo que digas.

—¡Soy tu amante, tu mejor amigo; estoy seguro que mis palabras significan algo para ti! —gritó Sirius, golpeando la mesa con el puño con furia.

Remus suspiró, tomando las manos de Sirius en las suyas.

—Canuto, esta es mi oportunidad… esto es lo que he querido durante tanto tiempo… una oportunidad de realmente significar algo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, apretándolos con fuerza, dispuesto a que su amante lo entendiera.

—¿Te das cuenta que cualquier cosa que diga puede determinar si nuestras fuerzas se pueden expandir; que cada palabra es influyente?

Alzó la mirada para ver los desafiantes ojos grises.

—Esta es mi oportunidad de hacerme un lugar en esta guerra. Nadie más puede hacer esto.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja, tirando ligeramente de las manos de Remus—. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

—Pensé que querías luchar, Canuto. Pensé que, de todas las personas, serías tú quien me animaría a seguir adelante y de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo hago —respondió Sirius, completamente en conflicto—, pero quería que lo hiciéramos juntos… todos nosotros… pero siempre pareces estar buscando ventaja para ti mismo… alejándote de nosotros… de _mí._

Remus inhaló profundamente, acercando más a Sirius, de tal forma que quedó de pie entre las rodillas de Remus.

—Canuto, no me estoy alejando de nadie. Mira, tus prácticas comenzaran pronto también. Serás mandado a algún país lejano, y lucharás tus propias batallas. No me estoy quejando; esto es lo que cada uno debe hacer. Y estarás tan ocupado que ni siquiera notarás que me habré ido.

Sirius apartó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que estés aquí cuando regrese a casa…

Remus miró a su amado inquisitivamente, notando la forma en la que evitaba los ojos de Remus, la forma en la que su mandíbula se tensaba cada cierto tiempo, y su agarre en las manos de Remus se apretaba y luego aflojaba.

—Sirius, esa no es la verdadera razón, ¿verdad? Puedo ver que estás buscando excusas. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin negar la acusación de Remus.

—No es nada. Sólo te quiero aquí conmigo. No estoy pidiendo mucho, ¿o sí?

Remus frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Estás asustado de que me lastimen, ¿es eso? Te lo dije, Canuto, estas personas; no son nada de lo que has imaginado. Son…

—Consideradas, y amables, y acogedoras —recitó Sirius con voz cansina—. Ya lo sé. Y aún así no me gustan.

—Canuto, estás siendo absurdo.

Remus se preguntó si las pociones esas estaban haciendo delirar a Sirius o volviéndolo simplemente estúpido

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban cuando miró a Remus con dureza.

—Dime, Lunático, ¿te comprenden? ¿Te cuidan mejor? ¿Conocen cómo te sientes y lo horrible que es la mitad del tiempo para ti? Son…

Titubeó aquí, y continuó en un tono más suave.

—¿Son tus amigos? ¿Tus _iguales?_

Remus sacudió su cabeza con desconcierto.

—Realmente no comprendo lo que tratas de decir.

—Te haces sentir como en casa, ¿verdad? —resopló Sirius—. Como si pertenecieras a un lugar.

—Supongo —contestó Remus, aún confundido—. Canuto, te estás comportando realmente raro y oh…

Remus se quedó en silencio cuando la comprensión finalmente llegó a él.

—Oh. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡Estás celoso!

—¡No lo estoy! —exclamó defendiéndose Sirius, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Remus en sus manos.

Remus soltó una risita, por alivio o incredulidad, no lo podía saber.

—Lo estás. ¡Lo puedo saber! Crees que quizás encuentre a alguien más parecido a mí y te deje por él, ¿no?

—No —respondió Sirius con altanería—. No, ¿sé que no me abandonarías?

Su respuesta salió más como una pregunta que como una declaración, causando que Remus riera con mucha más fuerza y sentara a Sirius en su regazo.

Remus lo besó sonoramente en los labios.

—Tonto, chucho inseguro. ¡No puedo creer que estés más asustado de que te deje en vez de que me muera!

—¡Tampoco quiero que te mueras! —dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos con sinceridad y sorpresa de que algo como eso hubiera sido siquiera insinuado.

Remus sonrió, acariciando el cabello fuera del rostro de Sirius con cariño, y besándolo en la mejilla.

—Están más adaptados a ti que yo, Remus. Son como tú y no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca podré verte de la misma forma que ellos a ti —dijo Sirius con tristeza, descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de Remus—. Nunca podré comprender lo que estás pasando.

—No me gustaría que lo hicieses. Es horrible.

Sirius resopló contra el cuello desnudo de Remus.

—Ellos sabrían eso, ¿no? Ellos saben todo sobre ti… todos tus deseos, todas tus ambiciones, todas tus necesidades… ellos saben todo eso. Y luego te darás cuenta de que estás mejor con ellos que con nosotros, y…

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Canuto, cállate ahora mismo antes de que te golpee.

—Puede suceder; yo dejé a mi familia para estar con personas que me comprendían. Te puedes ir por la misma razón. Tú…

—¿Cuál es mi cosa más favorita en el mundo, Canuto? —interrumpió Remus

Sirius alzó la mirada por el repentino cambio de tema.

—No lo sé. ¿Pene?

Remus golpeó su frente.

—Olvídalo. Lo que estaba tratando de decir es que estoy feliz como estamos ahora. Estoy feliz contigo, y Cornamenta, y Lily, y Colagusano.

Descansó sus manos en la espalda baja de Sirius, dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

—Ustedes cuatro significan todo para mí, y preferiría matarme antes de dejarlos a todos ustedes voluntariamente.

Sirius sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta de Remus, y descansó su cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de su amado.

—Te amo —murmuró suavemente.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, a duras penas conteniendo su risa para no alimentar nuevamente el temperamento volátil de Sirius. Las pociones que le fueron prescritas parecían acentuar cada aspecto de la naturaleza de Sirius, especialmente el melodrama.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas novelas, Canuto. Poniéndote sentimental por cosas triviales y arrastrándome contigo. Vamos, llévame a la cama, maldito maricón.

—Mm —contestó Sirius, frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Remus para luego besarlo.

—Y no te quedes dormido encima mío.

Remus le dio una ligera nalgada a Sirius.

—La última vez te dormiste en pleno sexo y me quedé en la posición más incómoda.

—Trata tú de quedarte despierto con esa mierda en tu sistema —respondió Sirius, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Remus—. Mm, hueles bien.

Por suerte para Remus, Sirius mantuvo su palabra y no se quedó dormido en medio del sexo. No, como si los Dioses de la ironía lo hubieran escuchado, se quedó dormido antes con Remus debajo de él y aún sentado en la silla. Aparentemente, la discusión le había costado una cantidad de energía valiosa que pudo haber sido usada en tener algo de sexo maravilloso, o por el estado constantemente agotado de Sirius, algo de sexo aceptable.

Remus suspiró, frustrado y más que un poco excitado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró hacia el cielo y maldijo.

—Te estás burlando de esto, ¿no? Maldito bastardo enfermo.

Era simplemente uno de esos días, supuso Remus, en los cuales prefería no cuestionar la sanidad del mundo y simplemente llevar en brazos a la cama a su amado.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Lo mejor de la víspera de Año Nuevo era que siempre habían programas especiales en cada canal. Podías pasar horas viendo la televisión y nunca aburrirte porque siempre había algo que ver, siempre algo con que entretenerse. Para dos chicos aburridos como Remus y Sirius, la televisión era el único santuario.

Así que a eso de las seis, cuando se quedaron sin cosas que hacer en la casa, ambos se acostaron en el sofá con el control remoto; Remus quedando completamente recostado sobre su espalda con un poco de ayuda de un hechizo expansor, y Sirius encima suyo, con la parte baja de su cuerpo descansando entre las piernas de Remus y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Las botellas de cerveza se balanceaban precariamente sobre el borde de la mesita de café, prácticamente suplicando que alguien les hiciera caer.

Habían empezado su pequeña maratón de TV a las seis en punto, con el especial de dos horas del _Show Mágico de Paul Daniels,_ donde los chicos reían entre ellos estúpidamente cuando la audiencia exclamaba "oohh" y "aahh" con asombro ante los pobres intentos de magia. Sirius lo acuñó como el mejor show de televisión, poniéndolo por encima de su anterior clasificación para _Los jóvenes y los inquietos._ Luego continuaron con _El Show de los Muppets_ (por pura insistencia de Sirius; ¡en serio!), _Superestrellas_ , _Calle Coronación_ (donde a Sirius le gustaba Kevin Webster y estuvo completamente decepcionado cuando no apareció en el episodio), y así sucesivamente.

—Eso aún duele, ¿sabes? —comentó Sirius cuando la mano de Remus se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de Sirius para trazar el largo pedazo de piel extrañamente suave donde el hechizo había caído.

—¿Fue divertido conseguirla? —preguntó Remus, dejando su fría mano descansar ahí, y sintiéndose extrañamente bien—. Corriendo por allí en tu motocicleta hechizando a todos.

—Sí —admitió Sirius—. Pero sólo hasta la parte en la que pensé que iba a morir.

La comisura del labio de Remus se alzó.

—¿Viste pasar tu vida enfrente de tus ojos, entonces?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, mostrándose ligeramente abatido.

—No mucho, pero tuve un par de pensamientos por aquí y por allá.

—Bueno, eso es nuevo.

Sirius golpeó a Remus en la cabeza.

—Pensé que estarías decepcionado de mí por haber ido y hecho algo estúpido después de que explícitamente me dijiste que no lo haga.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir un poco mejor, personalmente no creo que meterse de cabeza al peligro siendo sobrepasado en número es estúpido en absoluto —dijo Remus tranquilamente, resumiendo las caricias en la espalda de Sirius.

Sirius sonrió y se movió un poco para estar más cómodo.

—Gracias.

—Creo que es jodidamente de idiota.

—¿Y valiente? —preguntó Sirius, mirándolo con grandes y esperanzados ojos.

—Y estúpido —dijo Remus inexpresivamente.

—¡Ahora te estás contradiciendo! —exclamó Sirius con vehemencia, levantándose para sentarse en el estómago de Remus.

Remus se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tu estupidez es contagiosa.

—Cruel, Lunático, eres tan cruel.

Sirius agarró su corazón, fingiendo un extremo dolor.

—Me hieres con tus palabras, atravesando y apuñalando mi lisiado cuerpo...

Remus jaló la pretina de los boxer de Sirius.

—¿Debería besarlo mejor?

—Y luego me sobornas con tu sensualidad. Eso es bajo, amor, me haces sentir como una ramera.

Sirius se inclinó más cerca, de tal forma que su rostro quedó sólo a centímetros del de Remus cuando exhaló las siguientes palabras.

—Una ramera barata a tus servicios.

Remus alzó una ceja.

—No pensé que eso era un problema. Por lo que he podido ver…

Acunó la entrepierna de Sirius ilustrativamente.

—Pareces disfrutarlo bastante.

—Ese no es el punto, ¿no? El punto es que…

Sirius perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando la mano de Remus le hizo cosas innombrables.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Remus, sin tomarse la molestia de detenerse y sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Bueno, joder… ehm… el punto es que mi proceso de pensar está un tanto desnutrido.

Sirius con gran renuencia y determinación para ganar la pequeña y ocurrente batalla removió las manos de Remus.

—Lunático, sé un buen tío y hazme un sándwich, ¿podrías? —dijo despreocupadamente—. Alimenta mi hambrienta mente.

Las cejas de Remus se fruncieron y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

—Háztelo tu mismo. No soy tu esposa.

—Lo serías si el destino no fuera tan cruel —murmuró Sirius lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Remus lo escuchara.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo que si uno de nosotros tuviera que ser una mujer en nuestra próxima vida, serías tú.

Remus lanzó dagas con los ojos a su amante.

—¿Estás loco? ¡A menos que no lo hayas notado en tu culo las suficientes veces, mi pene es más grande que el tuyo!

—¡Sólo porque eres más alto! —exclamó Sirius, sintiendo sus genitales muy insultados y a la defensiva—. Mira tu cabello; largo y sedoso, y siempre oliendo a shampoo u otra cosa.

Remus se sentó bruscamente, tirando a Sirius del sofá.

—Se llama ser aseado, hijo de puta, pero tú no lo sabrías por todas esas pulgas que tienes encima.

—¡Eso fue sólo una vez, idiota! —gritó Sirius como en la guerra, mientras tiraba a Remus al suelo.

—¿Por qué mier…?

Remus se sentó a horcajadas en las caderas de Sirius, empujándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras sostenía al animago de las muñecas. Sirius soltó un quejido de dolor en el instante que su espalda colisionó con el suelo, y Remus lo soltó rápidamente, horrorizado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de las heridas de Sirius.

—Joder, Canuto, amigo, ¿estás bien? Joder, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención…

Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad para darle la vuelta, de tal forma que Remus quedó ahora debajo de él con ambas manos ancladas a sus costados.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Lunático —comentó, lamiendo el labio inferior de Remus.

La boca de Remus se abrió con sorpresa.

—¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Casi me muero!

—Te preocupas mucho por mí, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius, sonriendo y usando una mano para acariciar la barbilla de Remus.

—¡Joder, estúpido imbécil, te mataré! Voy a...

Remus liberó ambas manos del agarre de Sirius e hizo la única cosa que sabía que volvería loco a Sirius; le hizo cosquillas.

Sirius se echó a reír incluso antes de que los dedos de Remus tocaran su piel, rodando en el piso, agarrándose el estómago y tratando de protegerse de los dedos de Remus.

— _Jajaja…_ Lunático, detente… _Jajaja…_

Cayó de costado con Remus aún encima de él, sus lágrimas corría por su rostro y su aliento salía en dificultosos jadeos.

—Sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas allí… oh dios, para… _Jajaja…_ te amo… _jejeje…_ te adoro…

—Oh por el amor de Merlín, corten el juego previo y follen de una vez por todas.

Tanto Remus como Sirius se levantaron tan rápido que sus cabezas se golpearon una contra otra. Remus gritó:

—¡Cornamenta!

Al mismo tiempo que Sirius gritó:

—¡Lily!

Y ambos se apresuraron en ponerse de pie y arreglarse. Sirius, cuyos boxer ya se habían bajado alarmantemente, se sonrojó y sonrió pícaramente hacia Lily mientras se los subía. Era una cosa realmente rara lo incómodos que Sirius y Remus se sentían cuando mostraban su afecto incluso en frente de sus mejores amigos, quienes siempre habían apoyado su relación, incluso alentado. De hecho, Sirius y Remus nunca habían ido más lejos que tomarse de las manos o darse un beso casto en la mejilla cuando estaban presentes.

—Que raro, James —dijo Lily, golpeteando su labio con un dedo pensativamente mientras veía a Remus y Sirius enderezarse—. Por alguna razón, siempre pensé que Sirius la tendría más grande.

Ladeó su mejilla para que le dieran sus habituales besos de saludo.

—Nah —dijo James, acercándose para abrazarlos a los dos con un sólo brazo—. Desafortunadamente, entre los cuatro de nosotros, Remus es el más bendecido.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, Dios tuvo lástima de mi licantropía, por eso me dio un pene grande.

—Amén —dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras le daba unas ligeras palmadas a Remus en el estómago, e incluso Lily miró hacia abajo con admiración.

James sonrió y se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, vístanse; vamos a salir. No puedo creer que caminen con esas mierdas que llevan puestas, estando en casa o no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estoy vistiendo? —preguntó Sirius, recogiendo un par de jeans de debajo del sofá y poniéndoselos para gran disgusto de Lily.

James los miró con énfasis. Sirius llevaba puesto un par de boxers y una desaliñada camiseta que James sabía que le pertenecía a Remus desde quinto año, mientras que Remus llevaba medias puestas, calzoncillos y una camisa de manga larga que cubría su modestia o bendición, dependiendo de como lo mirases.

—Para empezar, tu camiseta está rota en uno de los codos. Y Lunático, si le pones un par de flecos a esos pantalones se verían como los que solía usar mi abuela.

Sirius bufó.

—Que seguidor de la moda que es Cornamenta. Uno pensaría que _él_ es el marica.

James arrojó la chaqueta de Sirius a su cara.

—¿A dónde iremos, entonces?

—Es víspera de Año Nuevo, ¿o lo han olvidado? —preguntó Lily con arrogancia—. Cenaremos juntos en ese pequeño café calle abajo. Colagusano traerá a una cita, así que necesito que ustedes tres se comporten. No quiero que se espante de él incluso antes de que comiencen a salir.

—¿No nos puedes dar una tarea más fácil, querida Lily? —preguntó James con picardía, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa.

—Canuto, ponte la bufanda. No me importa que no combine con tu chaqueta de cuero —amonestó Remus, mientras se ponía un suéter azul y seguía a Lily y James hacia afuera.

Sirius casi agarra las llaves de su motocicleta antes de recordar que estaba en el garaje en reparación.

—¡Apresúrate, vamos!

—¡Cálmate! ¡Mantén puestos tus pantalones! —gruñó Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Los de flecos de abuela?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus deslizó la soda de Lily hacia el otro lado de la mesa cuando se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

—¿Cómo has estado sintiéndote? Ya sabes, con el bebé y todo eso.

—Podrida —respondió Lily, tomando un trago generoso de su lata—. ¡James no me deja hacer nada en casa! ¡No ha pasado ni siquiera un mes y ya me está volviendo loca!

—Bueno, _es_ el primer hijo de los merodeadores —explicó Remus—. Está obligado a ser sobreprotegido. Me sorprende que Canuto aún no te ha contratado un guardaespaldas.

Lily gruñó con molestia.

—No le des ideas a ese hombre. Ya es lo suficientemente malo estar en casa todo el día.

Remus bajó su bebida con sorpresa.

—¿Casa? ¿Cornamenta te hizo dejar tu trabajo?

—¡Já! —exclamó Lily con insolencia—. ¡Ni se atrevería! Me despidieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre pensé que sobresalías en preparar pociones.

—Oh, sí, así es, pero soy hija de muggles, ¿no? —respondió Lily con amargura—. Es un poco peligroso tenerme alrededor con todos los ataques que están sucediendo. Voldemort podría decidir matarme y atarme al laboratorio.

Remus soltó una risita

—De alguna forma siento que estoy teniendo un deja vu con esto. No te tomes eso mal, Lily, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo. La única diferencia es que están asustados de que los haré pedazos antes de que Voldemort tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida de un último trago, sintiendo un burbujeo desagradable en su nariz.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo mi último jefe? Ah, sí, que un leopardo nunca cambia sus manchas, y que un hombre lobo nunca decide volverse vegetariano.

—Esa es pura mierda —espetó Lily.

Remus sonrió.

—No, es verdad. Tengo este inusual fetiche por la carne que vuelve loco a Sirius.

Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Oh, cállate, ya sabes que no estoy hablando de eso.

—Mira, Lily, olvídalo —dijo Remus, haciendo a un lado su preocupación y simpatía. No le gustaba que nadie sintiera lástima por él, y estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente le tuviera miedo—. Te quería preguntar un par de cosas. ¿Te molestaría que nos alejáramos un poco mientras los otros aún están ocupados?

Lily miró por encima del hombro de Remus, donde James y Sirius estaban acosando a la cita de Peter, Patricia. Lily casi sentía lástima por ella; casi, pero sintió que se lo merecía. Durante toda la conversación que tuvieron, había sido altanera, irrespetuosa y muy molesta. En otras palabras, había sido un engendro puramente de Slytherin, algo muy atractivo para el lado travieso de James y Sirius. Por primera vez en su vida, Lily los había dejado ser.

Volvió su mirada a Remus. Al ver su rostro ansioso, permitió que la guiara a una de las mesas más aisladas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lily una vez que se sentaron.

—Es esta cosa que me pasó durante mi viaje de vuelta a casa —susurró Remus, inclinándose más cerca a ella para que la conversación quedara solamente entre ellos dos—. No le encuentro explicación, y lo he buscado en una tonelada de libros, pero no hay nada parecido. Es este...

Hizo un gesto con las manos, buscando la palabra correcta.

—... _sentimiento_ que tengo cada vez que Canuto esta cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Amor? —preguntó Lily, sonriendo pícaramente.

La expresión de Remus le dijo que la broma no era bien recibida.

—Mira, no sé como explicarlo porque ni yo lo entiendo. Yo…

Frunció sus labios, dudando entre continuar o no.

—Tuve un ataque cardíaco en la víspera de Navidad. O al menos se sintió como un ataque cardíaco, en verdad. Tengo diecinueve años; no creo que sea posible tener uno a esta edad.

Lily alzó una incrédula ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Remus suspiró con frustración.

—Lily, tuve un ataque cardíaco a eso de las seis o siete, ¿comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Lily se mostró confundida.

—No, creo que no.

—Canuto… _Sirius_ fue atacado como a la misma hora, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, entonces ese Avada Kedavra que lo rozó sucedió exactamente al mismo tiempo que yo colapsé.

—¿Colapsaste? Remus, ¿estás seguro? —dijo Lily mirándolo incrédula—. Quiero decir, mira, todo el mundo siente un tirón de preocupación por la gente a la que ama. Es una especie de instinto que hemos aprendido a ignorar con el paso de los años, ya sabes, pero juro que cada vez que James se mete en problemas es como si una alarma sonara dentro de mi cabeza. Al igual que con mi mamá… ella siempre sabe si mentimos o si algo está mal.

—No lo creo —respondió Remus con seguridad—. No.

—Tal vez tus instintos son más fuertes porque eres un hombre lobo —dijo Lily, tratando de explicarlo—. Es decir, tu magia es completamente distinta a la de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—No, mira, no es tan simple. Es sólo que…

Remus se agarró el pecho, moviendo la boca pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su mensaje.

—Sirius también lo siente. Al principio pensé que solamente era yo, pero cuando llegué al hospital para verlo, me dijo que sabía que iba a venir.

—Sirius estaba drogado, Remus, él...

—Lo sabía antes de estar drogado —insistió Remus, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa—. Empezó una pelea, porque quería verme. Lo _sabía,_ Lily, y no tengo idea de cómo.

A Lily no se le ocurría cómo habría podido saberlo; la simple idea era ridícula.

—Solamente es intuición, Remus. Cuando amas a alguien con fuerza, generalmente te atas a esa persona. Como si hubiera un lazo invisible que los mantiene unidos, ¿comprendes?

Remus se veía escéptico.

—El _dolor_ , Lily; ¿cómo explicarías eso? Pensé que me iba a _morir_ , era así de intenso, joder. Nunca tuve un episodio como ese. Quiero decir, con Canuto, siempre lo he sentido.

Descansó su cabeza en sus manos, masajeando ligeramente sus sienes.

—Ese sexto sentido del que hablabas: ya sabes, ser capaz de saber cuando alguien está cerca o en problemas. Eso está bien; mis padres también lo tenían a veces. Pero esto, esto es imposible, ¿verdad?

Lily bajó la mirada a sus manos pensativamente, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a tal comportamiento. Cualquier cosa que quizás señalara una razón de lo que estaba sucediendo. Para ser honesta, nunca había escuchado de algo como eso, y aún dudaba que Remus hubiera interpretado lo que sintió correctamente. Aún así, el hombre lobo casi nunca se equivocaba.

—Remus —dijo finalmente, colocando una mano preocupada sobre la suya—. Esto puede que suene como una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿alguna vez junto a Sirius hiciste un juramento inquebrantable? Ya sabes, quizás un experimento divertido cuando estaban ebrios o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Remus haciendo una cara extraña—. No, sabemos bien que no debemos tratar de hacer cosas como esas.

—Sólo comentaba… es que suena mucho como eso.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, los inquebrantables son distintos. La composición es distinta; no sientes el dolor o presencia de tu pareja. Solamente estás obligado hacia él con un trato de muerte —dijo con la confianza de un hombre que había estudiado mucho para sus EXTASIS—. No pasaría nada si uno de los dos muere; siempre y cuando hagas lo que precisamente juraste, tu vida está a salvo.

—¿Crees que hubieras _muerto? —_ preguntó Lily nerviosamente—. ¿Si Sirius hubiera muerto la otra noche?

No le gustaba la idea. Si esta cosa que Remus estaba sintiendo era verdad, podría hacer más mal que bien.

—No, no, no lo creo.

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, haciendo a un lado su largo flequillo de sus ojos.

—Probablemente lo hubiera sentido o compartido parte del dolor, pero creo que es más una conexión mental que una física, ¿comprendes?

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, lo que estás tratando de decir es que siempre y cuando este lazo… de amistad o amor… entre ustedes se mantenga igual de fuerte en ambos lados, tu conexión se mantendría intacta, ¿como una alarma o quizás un alma compartida?

Remus rió débilmente.

—No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. Nunca me encontré con algo como esto antes, y lo haces sonar tan asquerosamente romántico.

Lily sonrió.

—Lo buscaré por ti en la biblioteca o algo. El padre de James tiene buenos libros; libros prohibidos; quizás encuentre algo allí.

Remus asintió, pellizcándole ligeramente la mejilla.

—Te lo debo, entonces.

—Sabes, tú y Sirius nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo Remus, sonriendo ampliamente—. A veces me encuentro a mí mismo de espaldas por la sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro que no te encuentras así cuando Canuto trata de mamartela, Lunático? —preguntó James, uniéndose a la conversación y pasando un brazo por encima de Remus.

El rostro de Remus se tornó de un tono extrañamente rojo.

—No seas grosero, James —regañó Lily, a lo cual James simplemente sonrió y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Entonces qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos solos? ¿Estabas conquistando a mi esposa, Lunático? —bromeó James, golpeando ligeramente a Remus en la mandíbula.

—Ya me conoces, Cornamenta, siempre un Casanova.

—¿Quién es ese otro Casanova del que he escuchado? —preguntó Sirius, apareciendo por detrás de Lily y descansando su barbilla en su hombro—. ¿Está disponible? ¿Cuál es su número?

—¿Ya terminaron de molestar a Patricia, entonces? —preguntó Lily, dándole un apretón a la nariz de Sirius.

—Se volvió aburrida —dijo James con alegría—. Uno solamente puede soportar su voz por un cierto tiempo.

—Y también tiene un vocabulario limitado —continuó Sirius—. Siempre dice la misma cosa.

—¡Bueno, yo nunca! —exclamaron Sirius y James en una octava más alta antes de echarse a reír.

—Cállense, los escuchará —corrigió Lily—. Al menos podrían intentar ser amables con ella, por el bien de Peter.

—Pft —dijo Sirius con un gesto de la mano—. Lunático, Colagusano está reservando una mesa de pool para nosotros. ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja? ¿O quieres encontrar tu lado femenino y seguir hablando con Lily de maquillaje?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Canuto, ni tú ni James saben _como_ jugar al pool.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Es un juego de palos y pelotas; creo que tengo familiaridad con los conceptos generales.

Le guiñó el ojo a Remus y le mandó un beso volado.

—Además, ¿supongo que tú eres bastante experto?

—Lily, no te importaría quedarte con Patricia por un rato, ¿verdad? —preguntó James con una mano en la mejilla de Lily; su tono cambiando repentinamente de joven bromista a esposo dedicado—. Es sólo por un rato mientras los chicos y yo jugamos sólo una partida.

—Te enferma, ¿no? —comentó Sirius, asqueado por la muestra de cariño.

—Excesivamente —finalizó Remus, poniéndose de pie.

Lily levantó dos dedos.

—Estaré bien, amor. Vayan y diviértanse chicos. Yo lidiaré con ella.

A un cuarto para las doce, Lily estaba exhausta y francamente molesta de ser amable con Patricia, de escuchar sus maravillosas historias de lo muy rica que era su familia, de lo mucho que creían en la herencia de la sangre pura y etc, etc, con queso podido gratinado encima. Ocasionalmente, escuchaba fragmentos de las conversaciones de los chicos y se echaba a reír, rápidamente disculpándose cuando Patricia la miraba con rareza.

Los que más se divertían parecían ser Remus y Sirius, cuya dinámica nunca había notado hasta que tuvo esta noche aquella conversación con Remus. Realmente era muy cercanos y no importaba lo mucho que trataban ocultarlo, su relación era más que obvia al ojo atento. Era encantadora la forma en la que contrastaban el uno con el otro y encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. Para Lily, lo que hacía completamente única la relación de Remus y Sirius era que eran simplemente dos mejores amigos que vivían juntos, después de todo: se cuidaban el uno al otro; se peleaban con la misma pasión con la que se amaban; se ayudaban y apoyaban a través de tiempos difíciles; y se molestaban el uno al otro sin piedad.

Lily observó a Remus esforzarse en enseñar a James y Sirius como golpear en el ángulo correcto. Sirius estaba siendo insufrible a propósito, lo podía ver, y lo hacía probablemente sólo para irritar a Remus. Se rió con fuerza cuando Sirius le preguntó si estaba seguro de que si los palos no se suponían que tenían que ir en los agujeros.

—Son muy cercanos, ¿no? —comentó Patricia, mirando a los chicos con asco—. Prácticamente maricones.

—¡James! —gritó Lily en una enfermiza voz dulce, alimentada por la arrogante mujer que tenía al lado—. Ven aquí un segundo, ¿puedes, cariño?

James la miró intrigado, pero corrió hacia donde estaba su esposa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vayámonos todos de aquí —susurró de tal forma que Patricia no pudiera oírla.

—¿Por qué? ¡La fiesta no empieza hasta las doce!

James hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña multitud que estaba alrededor de la televisión, todos esperando a que la cuenta regresiva empezara.

—Pensé que querías bailar.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo y miremos los fuegos artificiales. ¿No suena eso más romántico? —dijo acariciando amorosamente sus brazos.

La resolución de James ya estaba debilitándose.

—Sí, pero…

—James —suspiró Lily, mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

James siguió su mirada hacia la mesa de pool, donde Remus se había agachado para recoger una de las bolas (la cual Sirius había "accidentalmente" golpeado con mucha fuerza y tirado), su trasero enfrente de una entrada de esquina. Sirius tomó la oportunidad para hacer un tiro perfecto, exclamando:

—¡Bolas profundas, eh, Lunático!

Cuando la última bola amarilla y la número ocho rodaron hacia la entrada correcta.

James gruñó.

—Va a lograr que nos echen a todos, simplemente lo sé. Ha estado haciendo pésimas insinuaciones a Lunático toda la noche.

Lily rió con suavidad.

—La verdad es que creo que es un poco tierno.

—Yo creo que está demente. Lunático dice que es por esas pociones que ha estado tomando. Yo digo que usa eso como excusa para hacer lo que quiera.

—Sirius simplemente esta tratando de estar junto a Remus de la mejor forma, James. Quiero decir, es víspera de Año Nuevo. No es justo que todos los demás tengan una cita y ellos supuestamente no. Realmente quiero llevarlos a un lugar donde puedan ser ellos mismos junto a nosotros.

—Los engries —respondió James, pero había un indicio de adoración en su voz—. Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… finge dolor.

Lily parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Pretende que tienes dolores por el embarazo. Podremos dejar a Patricia y Colagusano de esa forma, y pedirles ayuda a Remus y Sirius.

Lily inmediatamente soltó un alarido de agonía, apretándose el estómago.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —gritó Sirius cuando los cuatro cruzaron la calle corriendo, mano con mano, ignorando los gritos enfurecidos de _"¡Rufianes!", "¡Malditos adolescentes!",_ mientras las bocinas sonaban—. ¡Perra escurridiza, nos tuviste preocupados por un minuto allí!

Lily rió mientras los empujaba hacia un callejón.

—Todo fue idea de James. ¡Pueden golpearlo después por ello!

—¡Lily quería que los cuatro mirasemos los fuegos artificiales a medianoche! —gritó James como defendía cuando Remus y Sirius lo miraron.

—¡Fuegos artificiales! —chilló Remus, de pura ira o porque chocó con un contenedor de basura, uno nunca lo sabría—. ¿Hicieron todo eso para poder ver los fuegos artificiales? ¿Están completamente locos?

—James, tu lleva a Sirius, yo llevaré a Remus —ordenó Lily cuando llegaron al final sin salida del callejón

—Espera, ¿a dónde nos llevan? —gritó Remus cuando Lily lo sostuvo del brazo y aparecieron en…

—El valle de Godric —presentó James, abriendo sus brazos.

Sirius y Remus observaron con asombro la inmensa expansión de prado y flores. Apenas se podía ver el contorno de los pequeños vecindarios suburbanos, brillando con todas las decoraciones navideñas. El lugar en el que habían aparecido estaba relativamente vacío, la casa más cercana situándose a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia y la única fuente de luz eran las luciérnagas que deambulaban a sus pies.

Lily respiró con alegría y de dejó caer al suelo.

—Es hermoso, ¿no lo creen?

—Nunca he estado aquí antes —dijo Sirius, sentándose también—. Mi madre no lo aprobaba demasiado. Decía que estaba lleno de sangre sucias y amantes de los muggles.

—Lily y yo estamos planeando comprar una casa aquí cuando el bebé nazca, para darle un buen ambiente mágico —dijo James en voz baja—. No estamos muy seguros, pero si ganamos las finales de Quidditch de este año, puede que tengamos dinero suficiente como para hacerlo.

—Wow —susurró Remus cuando la cabeza de Sirius descansó en su hombro.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo nocturno con un gran _"bang"_ cuando el reloj dio las doce y empezaron a sonar las campanadas en medio de la calle; los cuatro vieron el despliegue de distintos colores atravesar el cielo en misteriosos patrones. Se sentía maravilloso estar allí, aún vivo; y Lily sintió un pinchazo de dolor por los hermanos Prewett, y se preguntó si la guerra acabaría algún dia; si algún día todo esto sólo se hablaría en libros y novelas. Miró al cielo nuevamente, arrullada cuando las palabras _"Feliz año nuevo"_ se escribieron en frente de ellos sincronizadamente con la última campanada del reloj.

Cuidadosamente, Lily desvío la mirada de Remus y Sirius, y miró a los brillantes ojos avellana de su esposo mientras sonreía. Lo besó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Te amo —dijo en voz baja, y supo que a su lado hubo un eco de la misma declaración.

Era el comienzo de una nueva era, y estaban dispuestos a cambiar el mundo.


	37. Llevándote a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Sé que demoré un poco más, pero es que este capítulo estuvo muy extenso y me tomó tiempo revisarlo, disculpen si encuentran algún error, me quedé sin beta! Disfruten. A las que siguen mis otras traducciones de Sherlock Holmes además de esta: Actualizaré pronto!

_**Febrero, 1980** _

Remus miró a la multitud de hombres lobo reunidos en un círculo, miradas de sospecha y curiosidad dirigidas hacia él. Ellos le habían dado la oportunidad de hablar, y quería asegurarse de hacerlo bien porque hasta ahora esta era la colonia de hombres lobo más grande con la que se había cruzado. Remus se había recogido a propósito el cabello, para revelar su código de registro y su antigua cicatriz, asegurándose de que no tenía vergüenza de ser quien era. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza, ser respetado sólo por su apariencia.

—Vengo hacia ustedes esta noche en nombre de Dumbledore, pero déjenme decirles de antemano que mi mensaje es para todos ustedes —empezó Remus, irradiando confianza que hubiera sorprendido a todos los merodeadores—. Como sabrán, el poder de Voldemort está aumentando con rapidez y han habido asesinatos masivos en toda Europa. Entre muchos otros, los hombres lobo también han sido culpados por los varios ataques que han habido. Sean estas declaraciones verdad o simples rumores, no lo puedo saber. Lo que puedo confirmar es que nuestra especie está siendo culpada y asesinada por ello.

Hizo una pausa, esperando las distintas reacciones, estando atento a la furia, lástima, insolencia y más.

—Los periódicos no dejan de mencionar los triunfos del Ministerio sobre los hombres lobo; cientos de nuestros hermanos están siendo cazados y asesinados como animales mientras hablamos. Es hora, mis amigos, de causar un cambio en la mente humana, de considerarnos a nosotros mismos como iguales. ¡Es tiempo de que nosotros _luchemos!_

Hubo un bufido de burla del hombre que estaba al frente… el líder de la manada, Shikoh.

—¿Luchar? ¿Cuánto daño podemos hacer nosotros? Míranos —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano a todos los hombres lobo que estaban alrededor—. Vivimos en una casa abandonada, confinados por nuestro propio miedo de ser encontrados y cazados. Apenas podemos cuidarnos.

Remus sacudió su cabeza con lástima y remordimiento.

—Subestimas nuestro poder. Se nos ha otorgado una fuerza que ningún ser humano podrá poseer nunca, resistencia dominada por nuestras transformaciones cada mes, una especie de magia que los magos sólo pueden soñar conseguir. Aún así, ¿nos escondemos?

Sólo por un segundo, Remus pensó ver un rostro familiar entre la multitud y titubeó por la sorpresa de lo que quizás había visto. Pero el rostro desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, y Remus negó con la cabeza, como aclarando sus pensamientos. ¿Tal vez la larga caminata estaba causando estragos?

Remus se limpió el sudor de su frente y continuó.

—Escondemos nuestras fuerzas del mundo, de Voldemort, de todos. Dumbledore los llama, mis hermanos; él les otorga una oportunidad de demostrar lo que valen. Les da una oportunidad de luchar contra lo que está mal y derribar la abominación que viene en forma de Voldemort.

Remus sabía que su odio por Voldemort ahora se mostraba; nunca se había sentido tan apasionado durante un discurso que había dado y esperaba que pudiesen ver lo que estaba tratando de decirles. Esperaba que esta misión, como todas las otras, no fuera un fracaso.

Remus respiró profundamente, su conclusión ya formándose en su cabeza mientras hablaba fuerte y claro.

—¡Yo, Remus Lupin, vengo a ustedes con una oportunidad de finalmente liderar nuestras vidas de la forma en la que nos la merecemos! Yo…

Hubo un jadeo colectivo de parte de la multitud y susurros apresurados que interrumpieron las siguientes palabras de Remus. Sonaban molestos, de hecho; muchos de ellos ahora le estaban dirigiendo miradas asesinas y observándolo como si fuera algo horroroso. Remus los miró, sorprendido, quedando de repente sin palabras; no había esperado una reacción tan violenta. Definitivamente no había esperado que se enojaran.

Remus dio un paso vacilante hacia Shikoh, queriendo preguntarle qué es lo que había hecho mal, y preguntarle el veredicto final. Apenas dio dos pasos hacia el líder cuando lo golpearon con fuerza en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo, la sangre esparciéndose sobre la piedra.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Nos gustaría tener nuestros pedidos _para hoy_ , por favor —espetó Lily a la mesera que parecía totalmente interesada en observar a Sirius sin siquiera fijarse en ella. Sirius, por su lado, parecía estar disfrutando la atención, regalándole una sonrisa indulgente antes de que se fuera—. Debería decirle a Remus que compre una correa más apretada. Honestamente, Sirius, ¿tienes que coquetear con cada mujer que te mire?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, recostándose en la silla.

—Bueno, todas me miran. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer? Además, no estaba coqueteando. Ella se me acercó. De todas formas, mi Lunático sabe que sólo tengo ojos para él.

Lily rodó sus ojos.

—¿Qué le vas a conseguir a _tu Lunático_ para el próximo miércoles entonces?

Sirius alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es su cumpleaños? No, espera, eso es en Marzo. ¿Es el día en el que regresa de su estúpida misión? Porque usualmente sólo follamos en ocasiones como esas.

Lily no estaba segura de si reír o llorar.

—Es San Valentín el próximo miércoles. ¿No hay algún tipo de regalo elaborado que hayas planeado para él?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Nunca le regalé algo antes.

Lily tomó largas y profundas respiraciones para calmarse. La ira no era la mejor forma de llegar a un idiota cabeza dura como Sirius Black.

—Mira, no trates de buscar una razón, ¿sí? Quiero que le compres algo romántico a Remus para San Valentín que lo haga sentir especial y amado. Llévalo a cenar, vino, música, lo que sea, lo harás, ¿está claro?

—Pero…

Lily interrumpió las protestas de Sirius con una mirada severa.

—¿Está claro?

Sirius le dio un saludo de ejército como burla.

—Sí, señora.

Sirius hizo lugar para que la camarera pusiera la comida en la mesa, y le regaló una última sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Así que me vas a decir porque decidiste desayunar conmigo tan de repente?

—Tenía antojo de helado de chocolate y James está en práctica. Eras el único que podía llevarle —contestó Lily, tragando una cucharada de helado con voracidad—. Además, mi madre recién recogió mi primer informe de embarazo. Se suponía que debía haberlo obtenido antes, pero hubo una confusión masiva. Aparentemente, hay muchos Potter en el mundo. Estoy un poco nerviosa de verlo sola, ya sabes.

Sirius frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Aún no sé porqué tu familia insiste en visitar esos hospitales muggles. San Mungo es el que tiene los sanadores más calificados del mundo y se debería confiar en ellos cuando te dicen que todo está bien. No ves a nuestros sanadores meter agujas y broches en las personas, ¿o sí? Te lo juro, si mi ahijado nace con un agujero en el rostro…

—Deja de joder, Sirius. Este hospital es el mejor de su clase. Es el mismo al que Petunia va, ¿sabes?

Cuando notó que Sirius no estaba comiendo su helado, se sirvió una cucharada y se la comió.

—Tienen los resultados del sexo del bebé en el informe; mamá pidió que los añadieran.

Sirius la miró con un interés renovados.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Lo decidieron?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—James dice que no importa siempre y cuando tenga habilidades en el Quidditch.

Sirius rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ese bastardo presumido. Vamos, abre el sobre entonces. Veamos que es.

Lily tragó, asintiendo. Titubeando, abrió el sobre y sacó la pieza de papel que determinaría todo sobre el bebé… salud, vida, sexo… Sirius podía sentir que su piel se erizaba por la emoción. Incapaz de contener su emoción, sacudió su pie con impaciencia mientras veía los ojos de Lily escanear el papel, la sonrisa de su rostro haciéndose cada vez más grande cada segundo.

—Todo está bien —dijo finalmente—. ¡Es una niña!

Sirius saltó de su silla con alegría, haciendo un baile de felicidad y ocasionando que todos los de la tienda lo miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Es una niña! ¡Es una niña! —cantó a la pequeña audiencia estupefacta que había adquirido.

Lily les sonrió débilmente con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

—Es su primera vez como padrino —explicó. La multitud asintió comprensivamente y alejó la mirada. Un par de ellos incluso la felicitaron—. Sirius Black, si no te sientas ahora mismo te voy a rebanar las piernas.

Sirius se sentó, sin aliento y sonriendo con alegría.

—Lily, será la pequeña niña de los merodeadores, después de ti, obviamente —dijo para tranquilizarla—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres como regalo para la bebé? ¿Vestidos rosa, tutús? Oh, Remus y yo vimos un comercial en la TV el otro día que decía que _"Dulce amor"_ era algo que toda chica debería tener. ¡No estoy seguro de que es aún, pero Remus dice que puede ser lápiz labial!

Lily gruñó.

—Y luego tendré que añadir un asiento de bebé en la moto, y esas nuevas escobas de bebé son simplemente…

Sirius de repente se estremeció violentamente en su asiento, sus desvaríos deteniéndose de golpe.

Lily lo miró con preocupación.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien?

Sirius parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. De repente se veía un poco pálido, y Lily puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Estoy bien —dijo tragando pesadamente—. Debe haber sido algo que comí.

Sirius sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus no se quería levantar. No, eso no era; Remus no se podía levantar. Nunca se había sentido tan enfermo en toda su vida. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, y rezó por volver a perder la consciencia porque el dolor se sentía peor que mil transformaciones. _No sabía dónde estaba._ No sabía dónde estaba, qué es lo que estaba haciendo y cómo llegó allí, y porqué, porqué ese abrasador dolor no se detenía.

Alguien volvió a Remus de espaldas y lo hizo gritar de dolor, encorvándose como una firme pelota.

—¡Remus, despierta!

Quienquiera que fuera sonaba mucho como un ratón, o quizás ardilla, o puede que simplemente Remus tuviera sus oídos resonando.

—¡Remus! ¡Maldición, Garra, dame el antídoto!

Remus sólo tuvo el tiempo para cuestionar el nombre "Garra" cuando una mano abrió su boca a la fuerza y vertió un líquido amargo en su garganta. Su reflejo nauseoso se disparó casi instantáneamente, pero una fuerte mano mantuvo su boca cerrada, forzándolo a tragar cada gota. Pudo sentir el fluído bajar por su garganta, amargo y caliente, pero extrañamente relajante cuando disminuyó el agonizante dolor a algo más tolerable.

Remus abrió los ojos, queriendo agradecerle a quienquiera que fuera y se encontró con una conocida cabellera rubia rojiza.

—¿Rubel?

Parpadeó los ojos con rapidez, obligando a que su visión se aclarara y confirmara que nada de esto era un producto de su imaginación.

—¡Rubel! ¡Eres _tú!_ ¡Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando te vi en el campamento! ¡Estás vivo! —dijo Remus en un solo susurro excitado, finalizando con un ataque de tos.

—Rubel.

Otra voz dijo con severidad, y sólo entonces Remus se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en la habitación, presuntamente el que se llamaba Garra. No tenía mucha pinta de Garra, para ser honesto. Era mayor, casi de la edad de Remus y se veía casi dócil con su cabello rubio, cálidos ojos marrones, y rasgos faciales pequeños.

—Rubel, si planeas hacer esto, necesitamos apurarnos. No queda mucho tiempo antes de que los otros se despierten.

Rubel asintió, estirando una mano hacia Remus para ayudarlo a levantarse. Remus la tomó, poniéndose inestablemente de pie y casi cayendo de nuevo al suelo sino hubiera sido sostenido por Garra.

—Has sido envenenado con plata —explicó Garra cuando forzó caminar Remus, empujándolo y jalándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. _Plata._ Por alguna razón, el conocimiento no hizo nada en la ya descompuesta salud de Remus. De hecho, la comprensión hizo que su estómago se sacudiera y sus entrañas crearan la peor sensación de náuseas. _Plata_. Trató de distraerse mirando a otro lugar y, por primera vez, notó sus alrededores.

Estaban en un húmedo y polvoriento sótano, el suelo cubierto en muchos lugares por moho y hongos que no podía identificar. Todo lo que sabía era que olía horrible, como a cadáveres podridos, y era increíble como no lo había notado antes a través de todo el dolor que había sentido.

—Te hemos dado el antídoto, pero necesitamos sacarte de aquí antes de que haga efecto por completo y te haga muy débil. Necesitamos tiempo para montar una fuga —explicó mejor Garra, mientras casi arrastraba todo el cuerpo de Remus por la puerta, haciéndolo tropezar y trastabillar con sus pies. Vagamente, a través de toda la información, Remus registró que Garra era aparentemente fuerte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus, sorprendido por lo ronca que su voz sonaba—. ¿Por qué me envenenaron? Yo no hice nada.

Garra bufó como si no creyera en lo más mínimo a Remus.

—Eso es lo que Rubel también dice. Que eres inocente, que no eres la razón por la cual la mitad de nosotros somos huérfanos o indigentes ahora.

Remus parpadeó, sin entender mucho. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Garra cuando Rubel habló por primera vez, sosteniendo la mano de Remus con fuerza.

—¡Lo es! ¡Te lo dije, Garra! ¿Por qué no me crees? —preguntó con la voz rota por la ira.

—Confío en ti, Rubel, es por eso que accedí a ayudarte —respondió Garra con rigidez. Empujó a Remus contra la pared mientras veía los pasillos por si había alguien—. Pero nadie del exterior conocía nuestro campamento, excepto él, así que no veo a quien más culpar que a Lupin por el incendio.

Remus cerró los ojos cuando otro ataque de náuseas invadió sus sentidos.

—Yo no lo hice —dijo con esfuerzo, mirando a Rubel a los ojos, deseando que el niño le creyera. No sabía porqué era importante que un niño de siete años creyera su inocencia, pero así era—. Sé que no me creen, pero Greyback los estaba usando. Los estaba usando a todos para ayudar a más.

Rubel asintió.

—Te llevaremos a casa, Remus —dijo sonriendo lentamente, jalando las manos de Remus como un niño impaciente—. Garra algún vez fue un mago; sabe cómo aparecerse. Hay un área cerca de aquí que no está cubierta por ningún escudo.

—Ven conmigo —espiró Remus—. Te busqué después del incendio, pero me dijeron que habías muerto. Puedo darte un hogar.

Garra rió en silencio, negando con la cabeza. Rubel, por otro lado, lo miró con añoranza.

—N-no puedo —tartamudeó con tristeza—. M-mi hermano de manada… Garra… está aquí y cuida de mí. Él me salvó y no lo voy a dejar.

El agarre de Garra en el hombro de Remus se apretó dolorosamente.

—No tenemos lugar entre los magos, Lupin. No ilusiones al niño con ideas tan ridículas.

—Dumbledore me dejó entrar; ustedes no son diferentes —razonó Remus mientras lo arrastraban y sostenían contra una pared cercana.

—Tú… mi esencia es diferente —respondió Rubel con tristeza—. No es como la tuya. No es buena… ni pura, como la tuya.

—Rubel...

—Dinos donde vives —interrumpió Rubel, con la voz extrañamente fuerte para un niño de su edad—. Garra te aparecerá allí.

—No —protestó Remus débilmente, sintiéndose desamparado por la situación física y emocionalmente. Aún así, incluso a pesar de estar mareado y angustiado, tuvo la suficiente claridad mental para no dar su ubicación. Si alguno de los hombres lobo decidía volverse en contra suya, entonces la vida de Sirius correría peligro, y Remus no quería aquello—. No, sólo apareceme en la ciudad. Me las arreglaré allí.

—Remus, perderás el conocimiento a medio camino. ¡Deja que Garra te lleve! —susurró Rubel con insistencia, apretando la mano de Remus con tanta fuerza que dolía—. ¡Por favor!

—¡No! ¡Cuanto más tiempo pierdan, será más difícil sacarme de aquí!

Remus descansó su mejilla contra la pared, permitiendo que la fría piedra calmara la migraña que podía sentir venir.

—Me estoy poniendo más débil cada segundo, y si no se apresuran, los encontrarán.

Rubel y Garra se miraron el uno al otro; Rubel se veía dubitativo de soltarlo, pero Garra no le dio oportunidad para protestar cuando agarró el antebrazo de Remus e inmediatamente los apareció en Londres. Remus no tenía idea de donde estaba, y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para preguntarle a Garra antes de que desapareciese. Estaba demasiado oscuro para descifrar algún letrero con el nombre de la calle, y la visión de Remus y su mente deteriorada estaban demostrándole que no podía siquiera caminar dos pasos sin tropezar y caer.

Desde lejos, pudo divisar el amarillo letrero de un taxi dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, y rápidamente estiró el brazo. El resto del viaje fue un borrón total para Remus. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber dicho la dirección correcta. Remus estaba seguro de que había perdido el conocimiento un par de veces, porque no podía recordar ninguna parte del viaje en el taxi, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado dinero al conductor cuando salió del coche. No estaba ni seguro qué tipo de fuerza lo guió escaleras arriba al apartamento, porque definitivamente no estaba consciente y no sentía las piernas; colapsó ni bien llegó al dormitorio, al lado de la cama.

—Canuto —llamó Remus, su garganta dolía con cada sílaba. Deseaba simplemente poder dormirse, pero sabía que las cosas serían peor si lo hacía—. Sirius...

Sirius arrugó el rostro, alejándolo del de Remus.

—Mm, Lunático, ahora no; estoy cansado.

—Sirius, despierta, yo…

Remus se rompió bajo una tos ruinosa, salpicando sangre en sus manos y el suelo. Trató detenerla, controlarla, pero cuanto más se esforzaba peor se volvía.

—¿Lunático? ¿Volviste?

Sirius se sentó de inmediato, su mano yendo reflexivamente hacia su varita y conjurando un rápido Lumos.

—¡Remus, ¿qué… _¡puto infierno! —_ jadeó Sirius, saltando de la cama al lado de Remus—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Remus pudo escuchar la respiración de Sirius acelerarse por el pánico, y puso una temblorosa mano sobre el hombro de Sirius para tranquilizarlo.

—Cálmate, estoy bien.

El sentimiento se perdió cuando Remus vómito sobre el suelo una mezcla de comida, bilis, sangre e incluso algo de plata.

—Oh, Merlín, oh mierda, necesitamos ir a San Mungo. Necesitamos… mierda, tengo que agarrar tus papeles. Están en el armario. Sólo los...

Remus agarró a Sirius de la manga de su camisa.

—No… San Mungo no… —jadeó, cada palabra costándole mucha energía. Tragó con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor en su garganta, entrañas y cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. Es plata… tomé el antídoto… está funcionando…

Sirius pareció a punto de desmayarse y acunó la cabeza de Remus en actitud protectora.

—¿Plata? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Mamá… necesito a mamá…

—Remus, este no es momento para pedir a tu madre. Podemos ir rápido a un hospital; puedo conseguirte un sanador en cinco segundos. ¡Que gran mierda; _plata!_

 _—_ Nadie debe saber… mamá puede ayudar —insistió Remus, queriendo explicar el porqué y el como, pero incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Miró a Sirius con los ojos borrosos, dispuesto a que comprendiera y no perdiera más tiempo haciendo preguntas.

Sirius se mostró indeciso por un minuto y Remus estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a terminar horriblemente mal. Se estaba preparando para rendirse de que Sirius lo escuchara, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y se rindieran a la oscuridad que estaba empezando a tomar el control de las esquinas de sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus párpados se abrieron de impresión cuando sintió el familiar jalón de una aparición y la incomodidad de un mal conjurado hechizo de levitación cuando Sirius se apresuró en dirigirse a la cabaña de los Lupin y golpeó la puerta frenéticamente.

—¡Sra. Lupin, abra la puerta! ¡Soy yo, Sirius!

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y Remus sintió que era empujado a entrar a la fuerza, el hechizo de levitación ya ido y sólo el peso de Sirius apoyándolo a subir las escaleras a un lugar que olía muy familiar… su viejo dormitorio.

—Sirius, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué le sucede a Remus?

Remus ahora sólo escuchaba en su mayoría sonidos; sus ojos se habían rodado a la parte posterior de su cabeza, ocasionalmente otorgándole borrosas figuras de un consternado Sirius y su madre. Deseaba poder hablarles, explicarles todo y tranquilizarlos de que todo estaba bien. Quería decirles que ahora estaría bien, que quería venir con su madre porque ella sabía cómo reducir el dolor y hacerlo sanar incluso más rápido. Desafortunadamente, su garganta había dejado de funcionar hace mucho.

—Envenenamiento por plata. Dijo que tomó el antídoto, pero dios, está hecho un desastre. Está sangrando y vomitando, y no tengo idea de que es lo que quiere, pero dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer. Ayúdalo, por favor, _por favor._

—Si está vomitando, es una buena señal. Significa que el antídoto está funcionando. Convoca una bolsa con tu varita. Es azul y tiene medicina; está en mi dormitorio. Rápido.

—Espera, estas son pociones. ¿Cómo sé que estás usando la correcta? Eres una muggle; podrías envenenarlo.

—Sé cómo cuidar de mi hijo, Sirius; pasó por lo mismo cuando recibió su código de registro. Mira, va a empezar a tener fiebre, así que necesito que traigas un termómetro así puedo frenarla antes de que sea fatal.

—¿Qué es un termo…?

—¡Tubo azul, gabinete del baño, ve ahora!

Le hizo tragar a Remus un líquido ardiente que agitó su garganta incluso más, haciendo que gritara en silencio. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, y buscó a su madre con la mano de puro instinto, buscándola y queriendo estar con ella.

Del sostuvo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Remus, no te asustes, ¿me escuchas? No te asustes.

Remus no estaba seguro si asintió con la cabeza o no. Definitivamente había sido su intención, pero su mente y cuerpo parecían estar enteramente trastornados y descoordinados. _No te asustes_ , se dijo a sí mismo, preguntándose si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados ahora. _No te asustes. No te asustes. No te asustes._ Manteniendo ese mantra en su cabeza, Remus dejó escapar un largo aliento y perdió la consciencia.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius se despertó, sintiéndose completamente miserable y gruñón por haber interrumpido su sueño. No podía saber exactamente qué es lo que lo despertó, pero cuando se volvió hacia un lado, estaba dispuesto a encontrar lo que hubiera sido y golpearlo. A ciegas, buscó la familiar calidez de Remus.

Fue cuando su cansado cerebro finalmente registró que estaba buscando en un espacio vacío que los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe.

—Lunático.

Sirius se incorporó, parpadeando rápidamente, y de repente, su cuerpo entero se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo rodeaba. La falta de familiaridad del dormitorio a pesar de haber pasado varios veranos de su niñez allí; el frío que estaba asentándose profundamente en sus huesos, haciendo que sus dientes castañearan, el viento soplando a través de la hendidura de la ventana, y los sonidos amortiguados de alguien teniendo una discusión muy cerca. Sirius adivinó sin equivocarse que esa seguramente fue la razón por la cual se despertó tan abruptamente.

La discusión se estaba volviendo más ruidosa ahora, y aunque Sirius no podía comprender con exactitud las palabras que intercambiaban, reconoció la voz de Remus al instante. Asumió que la otra voz femenina era la de la Sra. Lupin.

Por un momento, Sirius simplemente se quedó allí, no queriendo moverse de su cómoda posición en la cama y salir al frío; pero la curiosidad finalmente lo derrotó y lo forzó a sentarse. Temblando, envolvió la sábana alrededor de él con fuerza y se pusó un par de pantuflas que probablemente eran de Remus, dado que Sirius había venido descalzo.

—Remus, ¿podrías por favor sólo escucharme?

Sirius se asomó por la rendija de la habitación de la Sra. Lupin en silencio, no queriendo que lo descubrieran espiando en un momento así. No podía ver bien donde estaba la madre de Remus, pero encontró a su amado inmediatamente, caminando de un lado al otro como un tigre merodeando. Vagamente, Sirius se preguntó si era saludable para él gastar tanta energía después del sufrimiento de anoche.

—¡No entiendo porqué siempre tienes que mencionar este tema siempre que vengo, mamá!

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, retirando un mechón de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarlo y aceptarlo?

—¡Todo sobre ti siempre ha sido aceptación, Remus!

Sirius pudo escuchar a la Sra. Lupin gritar desde algún lugar en la habitación.

—¡Acepté que querías ser un mago, acepté sin duda alguna que eras un hombre lobo, acepté que eras homosexual, acepté que amabas a Sirius; pero _no_ aceptaré que vengas a la puerta de mi casa medio muerto! ¡No lo aceptaré, Remus!

—¡Fue un error! —espetó Remus, volviéndose de tal forma que Sirius no podía ver más su rostro—. ¡No fue su intención!

Hubo un sonido de algo estrellándose contra el piso, y Sirius finalmente comprendió de quien sacó Remus sus raras explosiones de ira. Era la primera vez que había visto a la Sra. Lupin tan enojada.

—¡Pisar el pie de alguien es un error! ¡Verter tanta cantidad de plata en tu sangre no lo es!

—Yo…

—No sé porqué me sigo tomando la molestia de discutir contigo, Remus. Nunca me escuchaste, y vas a conseguir que te maten sin importar lo que diga. Estás volviéndote tal y como tu padre.

—Bueno, ese es el problema, ¿no? —preguntó Remus con la voz rota, y Sirius sólo tuvo segundos para moverse hacia las sombras antes de que Remus saliera de la habitación lleno de ira.

Mientras veía a Remus correr escalera abajo, dos escalones a la vez, claramente angustiado y enojado, Sirius se preguntó si debería ir detrás de él. Hacerlo sería revelar que había estado escuchándolo, y por alguna razón, aquella idea no le parecía muy atractiva. Escuchó un sollozo ahogado desde adentro de la habitación, y entró, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo y consciente de sus extremidades cuando vio a la Sra. Lupin llorar sobre sus manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sra. Lupin?

Era la pregunta más estúpida que Sirius podría haber hecho; claramente se encontraba de todas formas pero menos "bien".

La Sra. Lupin alzó la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy bien, Sirius. Siento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mirando sus pies.

—No estuve allí por mucho tiempo. Realmente no quise escuchar a escondidas.

—Está bien, cariño —respondió, limpiándose los ojos.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo, sintiéndose completamente inútil—. Por todo.

La Sra. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, Sirius. Hazme un favor y ve tras él, ¿sí? Asegurate que no se haga daño.

Sirius asintió.

—Sí, señora.

Sirius no se tomó la molestia de correr sin rumbo por Remus; sabía que Remus no tenía lugar a donde escaparse, excepto al apartamento de Londres. Así que, Sirius simplemente salió de las barreras protectoras de los Lupin y se apareció allí instantáneamente.

—Lunático, estás…

Sirius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reponerse de la sensación de mareo que sentía siempre que se aparecía con rapidez, pues sintió su espalda colisionar contra la pared y su boca ser atrapada en el beso más brusco que Remus nunca le había dado. Las manos de Sirius trataron de empujar a Remus, pero fue en vano. Remus estaba sujetándolo con todo su cuerpo, una mano reteniendo el hombro de Sirius y la otra en su espalda baja, manteniéndolo con éxito atrapado en esa posición.

—Remus, suéltame…

Fue cuando las manos de Remus se deslizaron por debajo de sus pantalones de pijama que Sirius reunió la fuerza suficiente para sacárselo de encima.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —gritó Sirius, sintiendo la sangre y adrenalina pulsar y golpear su cabeza por la tremenda furia que estaba sintiendo. Le enfadaba incluso más que Remus lo mirara con una expresión de sorpresa—. ¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo, Remus! ¡Nunca!

—Yo…

—¡No uses los sentimientos que tengo por ti como una especie de herramienta o para un polvo fácil!

—¡Ya no sé qué hacer! —gritó Remus, agarrando su cabello con fuerza—. ¡No sé!

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Sirius encontró a su ira desvanecida ante aquella vista.

—Remus…

—¡Ella nunca me comprendió! ¡Ni siquiera cuando papá estaba aquí, pero hora ni siquiera hace el intento!

Sirius se acercó lentamente, tomando la mano de Remus y atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

—¡No importa lo que haga, Canuto, es como si simplemente estuviera esperando encontrar un error mío! ¡Lo he intentado, pero ya ni siquiera soporto estar con ella bajo un mismo techo!

Se aferró a la camiseta de Sirius, acercándolo más.

—Shh —susurró Sirius, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Remus—. Ya está.

—Debo sonar como una persona horrible por decir esas cosas sobre mi propia madre.

—Estás hablando con la persona equivocada para decir eso —dijo Sirius, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. Remus rió débilmente sobre el cuello de Sirius.

—La amo, Sirius, como no te puedes imaginar, pero…

—Pero no comprende porque siempre estás tratando de matarte —dijo Sirius, su voz no dejando el desdén que sentía por Dumbledore, quien había mandado a Remus a otra misión mortal.

—Es mi…

—Trabajo, ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

Sirius meció sus cuerpos juntos lentamente, descansado su barbilla sobre el hombro de Remus.

—Siento haber… ya sabes… no fue mi intención hacerte daño. No sé que estaba pensando. Simplemente...

—Lo sé. Está bien. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí? No me… sólo cuéntame y te ayudaré, ya sabes eso. Siempre estoy aquí.

Escuchó a Remus musitar en su oído, susurrando disculpas una y otra vez.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Sirius sintió que Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? Podemos olvidarnos de todo lo que sucedió hoy día y desayunar por ahí.

Remus asintió.

—Tendrás que soltarme primero.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo a Sirius con más fuerza, haciéndolo reír.

—Como desees —dijo antes de aparecerse en su pequeño garaje improvisado.

—Cambiaste el cuero —comentó Remus cuando finalmente soltó a Sirius lo suficiente como para ver la motocicleta.

Sirius miró su moto, brillante y encerada a la perfección.

—No tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que mimé a la moto por un rato. Cambié el motor, reforzé los encantamientos de levitación para un mayor control…

—Como si no te obsesionaras sobre la cosa lo suficiente _conmigo_ aquí —dijo Remus sonriendo, pero Sirius creyó escuchar un poco de celos en su voz.

—¿Quieres manejar hoy? —preguntó Sirius, tomando sus guantes y casco de una percha.

Remus se volvió, sorprendido.

—¿Yo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, si quieres.

Era extraño como Sirius estaba otorgándole el control de su amada motocicleta con tanta facilidad cuando no había sido más que posesivo cuando consiguio el suficiente dinero para comprarla. No había dejado siquiera que James la tocara, ni montara.

Remus miró a la moto con una expresión ilegible.

—Pero no sé como.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —dijo Sirius, besando a Remus en la mejilla y poniendo el casco en su cabeza—. Estaré detrás tuyo todo el tiempo, así que no tengas miedo de caerte, ¿está bien?

Remus dejó que Sirius le pusiera los guantes.

—No tengo miedo de caerme. He estado antes en una moto… sólo que no de conductor. ¿Qué pasa si la estrello?

—Entonces te dejaré para siempre y nunca te volveré a hablar de nuevo —respondió Sirius completamente serio, y se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Remus—. Vamos, sube —exigió, dándole una palmada en el trasero—. ¡Iré a abrir la puerta!

—¡Canuto, no, Sirius! —gritó Remus cuando Sirius presionó el acelerador e inclinó la motocicleta sobre una rueda antes de elevarla hacia el cielo—. ¡Canuto, es de día, joder! ¡Aterriza! ¡Todos los muggles van a creer que se han vuelto locos!

Sirius inclinó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Remus, guiando las manos de su amado por encima de los manubrios, mientras besaba su nuca.

—No te preocupes, amor. Instalé una cosa más mientras no estabas.

—Definitivamente no es un cerebro, eso puedo saberlo.

Remus giró a la derecha para evitar una paloma muy gorda.

—* _Palos y piedras_ , Lunático —contestó Sirius con picardía antes de estirar la mano por debajo del manubrio y presionar el escudo de invisibilidad—. Es brillante, ¿no? Somos invisibles para todos, menos para nosotros mismos. Si alguien mira haci arriba todo lo que verán es un pedazo reluciente de cielo.

—Y pensarán que el cielo está observándolos. Sí, es ingenioso —respondió Sirius con sarcasmo—. Mañana estaremos en la TV como OVNIS anónimos.

—¿Realmente lo crees? Nunca he estado en la televisión antes.

—¿En serio? Porque yo he sido una estrella de telenovela desde los trece.

Sirius rió.

—Ese es mi Lunático sarcástico. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

Presionó sus manos alrededor de Remus amorosamente incluso cuando no había más necesidad de que Sirius lo guiara; Remus estaba haciéndolo bien solo.

—Realmente me asustaste anoche.

—Lo siento.

Remus sonaba realmente arrepentido, aunque Sirius no encontraba una razón porqué.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto, Lunático? Creí que habías dicho que eran amigables, que estaban dispuestos a escucharte e incluso unirse.

Remus suspiró con pesadez.

—Fue un malentendido. Muchos de ellos fueron sobrevivientes del campamento de Greyback. Ellos creen que estoy detrás del incendio y de la multitud enfurecida.

—Mierda.

—No lo sabía, sólo hasta cuando me envenenaron. No fue una dosis muy grande.. sólo lo suficiente como para debilitarme por unos buenos tres días.

—Hasta la luna llena. Bastardos —susurró Sirius, juntando toda la información. Sentía un odio abrasador por esos hombres lobo que ni siquiera le habían dado una oportunidad a Remus para explicarse—. ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Cómo te escapaste?

—Prometí que no lo contaría, Canuto.

Remus soltó uno de los manubrios para estirar su mano hacia atrás y acariciar la mejilla de Sirius. El cuero se sentía pegajoso e incómodo contra su piel, y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco disgustado por la reticencia de Remus a darle detalles de nuevo. Como sintiendo su desdén, Remus continuó con su explicación.

—No es porque no confíe en ti, ya sabes eso. Dejaría mi vida en tus manos, pero la información que tengo concierne a más de una persona. Si fueras capturado, torturado, o incluso maldecido, Canuto, serían muchos problemas para muchas otras personas.

Una parte de Sirius sabía que lo que Remus decía era razonable, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle o aceptarlo. Podía, sin embargo, ignorarlo.

—Siéntate bien —advirtió Sirius antes de acelerar y volver la motocicleta en una vuelta de tresciento sesenta grados.

Remus gritó como una chica, tomado por sorpresa, y se aferró a la moto para salvar su vida cuando sintió moverse de cabeza a través del cielo durante diez segundos, los diez segundos más largos de su vida.

—¡Sirius, estúpido! ¡Te mataré! —gritó por encima de la risa de Sirius que era como un ladrido. Era emocionante, peligroso, vertiginoso y tan liberador de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas que Sirius no pudo contenerse así mismo de dar vueltas y vueltas una y otra vez mientras reía—. ¡Lo juro, te mataré cuando lleguemos a casa!

Sirius siguió riendo incluso después de enderezar la motocicleta con Remus aún temblando contra él.

—Divertido, ¿verdad?

Remus lo golpeó con fuerza en la pierna.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado en no morirme para notarlo.

Hizo un puchero y golpeó a Sirius de nuevo, y lo único que el animago hizo fue reír.

—Te odio.

—Lástima —dijo Sirius riendo, dirigiendo la motocicleta por encima de las nubes—. He escuchado que el amor no correspondido es una mierda.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Lily le dio a Remus su té.

—Pensé que Sirius vendría contigo.

Remus, James y Lily estaban sentados en la cocina del apartamento de los Potter, esperando a que Sirius llegara para poder cenar juntos. Remus nunca había visto el apartamento tan desordenado; no con Lily alrededor para siempre mantenerlo impecable. Habían cajas etiquetadas alrededor del suelo, ropas, y otros cachivaches tirados en todo el sofá. Parecía que James y Lily estaban tomando en serio su mudanza al Valle de Godric.

Remus le dio un sorbo a su té, quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

—Le dije que querías cenar la noche de San Valentín junto a nosotros, y me dijo que no era una razón tan importante como para faltar al trabajo

Lily musitó.

—Pero termina a las seis, ¿no es así? Ya son casi las siete; ya debería estar aquí.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Ya conoces a Canuto. Probablemente vio algo brillante en el camino y se distrajo.

James rió, pero Lily frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Crees que esté en problemas?

—Nah, ya lo hubiera sabido —dijo Remus, inclinando su silla sobre las patas traseras, en una forma que Lily vio como muy característica de Sirius—. Lo peor que puede suceder es que Canuto sufra una despartición por apresurarse.

James miró a Lily de manera inquisitiva.

—Remus —dijo lentamente—. Ehm, le conté a James… sobre tu _conexión_ con Sirius. Pensé que podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Remus no pareció ofenderse por su confesión, y Lily llegó a la conclusión de que fue estúpido pensar que lo haría, dada la amistad cercana que él y James compartían. Remus miró a su mejor amigo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Fuiste capaz de… ayudar?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Quiero decir, sabía que ustedes tenían esa conexión, incluso antes de que Lily me lo dijera.

Acercó su silla a Remus, como si se preparara para contarle un secreto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la escuela? Siempre sabías cuando Sirius estaba alrededor, ¿verdad? Nunca fuiste capaz de hacer eso con nadie más, y bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo me puse celoso por eso una vez?

Remus sonrió.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar el berrinche que hiciste?

James lo golpeó en la cabeza, y Lily de repente se sintió perdida entre ellos dos. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que admiraba la cercana amistad, Lily apenas sabía algo sobre los merodeadores. Se decidió interiormente averiguar más sobre ellos.

—Es más fuerte ahora que Remus y Sirius están, bueno… juntos —dijo Lily, interrumpiendo la pelea verbal entre los dos chicos.

James se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Sí, pero es seguro siempre y cuando se mantenga sólo como una conexión mental como dijiste. Quiero decir, si Canuto es herido, no hay razón por la cual Lunático tenga que estarlo también.

—El cuerpo no puede vivir sin la mente —discutió Lily—. Lo afectaría hasta cierto punto, creo.

—Miren, dejémoslo, ¿está bien? —espetó Remus, obviamente sintiéndose incómodo por ser el centro de la conversación—. Sólo es uno de aquellos misterios de la magia que nunca podremos resolver.

—¿Le pasa a Canuto también? —continuó James, sin prestarle atención—. No recuerdo que haya sucedido algo parecido cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—Remus cree que puede que sí, pero no estamos seguros aún. Dado lo distraído que es Sirius, probablemente ni lo haya notado aún.

—Hay un modo de descubrirlo —dijo James, con los ojos brillando por el entusiasmo—. ¡He estado pensando y queriendo probar la teoría desde hace milenios! ¿Qué dices, Lunático?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, siempre y cuando no termine muerto, o peor, desnudo en plena carretera.

Lily miró a su esposo sospechosamente. Los experimentos de James raramente significaban algo bueno.

—No creo que debas hacerlo, James.

—Sólo es un pequeño corte en la muñeca, lo prometo. Si es algo que amenaza su vida, y Sirius realmente tiene esa conexión, lo sentirá.

—¿Estás loco, James? —gritó Lily, sorprendida por la sugerencia—. ¡Podrías romperle una vena! No, absolutamente no. Me rehuso a…

—Hazlo —interrumpió Remus, su rostro mostrándose extrañamente determinado—. No me importa.

—Remus, no.

Remus alcanzó uno de los cuchillos más pequeños de la encimera y lo presionó en las manos de James, evitando con poco tacto los ojos de Lily.

—No será muy profundo. Sólo romperé la piel, ¿está bien? —dijo James, balanceando el cuchillo entre sus dedos, y mostrándose un poco más indeciso ahora que finalmente iba a suceder lo que quería—. Dime si realmente duele.

Remus asintió, mirando como James llevaba el filo a su muñeca. Lily observó, horrorizada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo cuando la única indicación de dolor de Remus fue un pequeño tic en su mandíbula cuando el cuchillo atravesó su piel. El hombre lobo tenía que tener un sorprendente umbral de dolor para mostrarse tan impasible.

—James, detente —rogó Lily, tratando de no mirar el hilo de sangre que bajaba por la muñeca de Remus.

James alzó la mirada perplejo hacia Remus, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Puedes cortar más profundo si quieres.

James inhaló temblorosamente, pero asintió, empujando el filo más adentro de la muñeca de Remus, haciendo que los dedos del hombre lobo temblaran ligeramente en respuesta. Movió el filo un poco más hacia adelante, hacia la piel intacta, obviamente no queriendo empeorar la herida que ya había hecho por si se volvía mortal. La mano de James temblaba como una hoja mientras lo hacía, y Lily podía saber claramente por la expresión de su rostro que una parte de él estaba aterrorizada y asqueada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lunático, yo…

El teléfono sonó de repente, rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a los tres. Remus, James y Lily se miraron entre ellos simultáneamente. Sus expresiones eran un reflejo que mostraba con claridad el mismo pensamiento que pasaba por cada una de sus cabezas: ¿había Sirius sentido algo y llamado?

—V-ve a atender —dijo James a Remus tartamudeando después del cuarto timbrado. Recogió el trapo de la cocina, lo dobló en dos, y lo amarró con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca de Remus con dedos temblorosos—. Arreglaremos esto después, ve.

—Y ponlo en altavoz —recordó Lily justo cuando Remus respondió el teléfono con un tembloroso "hola".

—¡Lunático!

La voz de Sirius sonó con fuerza y con una certero tono de urgencia.

—¡Estaba esperando que justo atendieras tú!

Remus volvió la mirada hacia ellos con nerviosismo, flexionando su corte en la muñeca casi inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo, eh?

—Estoy bien, Canuto —respondió Remus, esta vez sonriendo, y Lily sintió que hubo cierta satisfacción en esa sonrisa por haber probado que todo era verdad. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Remus miró a James con una ceja alzada.

—Bien, bien, sólo dame un minuto para que estos molestos se vayan. Están tratando de agarrar el teléfono y escuchar.

Vagamente, escucharon a Sirius regañar a alguien en el fondo.

—¡Oye, me dieron una llamada, y no quiero hacerla si es que van a estar escuchándola, ¿está claro?! ¡Vayanse!

Los tres parpadearon.

—¡Finalmente! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Lunático, nunca vas a adivinar dónde estoy! ¡Adivina, adivina, vamos!

Lily tuvo la imagen mental más rara de Sirius saltando de un lado a otro emocionado mientras hablaba.

—¡Es un lugar realmente fantástico! —dijo como pista, con el entusiasmo apenas controlado en su voz.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Ehm, ¿el Caldero Chorreante?

—No, no, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso, Lunático —reprendió Sirius—. ¡Vamos! ¡Es la cosa más salvaje de todas!

Lily rodó los ojos, mientras James y Remus sonreían.

—Tal vez está en una de esas escaleras muggles —dijo James con amabilidad.

—O quizás está en la sección de primates en el zoológico de la ciudad y encontró a su hermano perdido allí —dijo Lily inexpresivamente.

—¡Estoy en una cárcel muggle! —exclamó Sirius con felicidad, hubo un silencio ominoso después de eso.

Fue roto por los sonidos estrangulados de Remus asfixiándose.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo sé, ¿no es fantástico? —preguntó Sirius, obviamente tomando incorrectamente el tono de la voz de Remus como entusiasmo. No ayudaba el hecho de que James se había caído al suelo riendo histéricamente mientras gritaba "¡Brillante" entre risas incontrolables.

—Siempre quise ver los interiores de este lugar —continuó Sirius—. Y los chicos son realmente amables aquí. ¡Tienen esposas, las reales! ¡Necesito conseguir un par para nosotros! ¡Será tan pervertido! ¡Creo que puedo engatusar a uno para que me deje llevarme una! Y estaba este tipo que…

—Sirius, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo en la cárcel? —interrumpió Remus, en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

Sirius se quedó callado por un par de segundos, y Lily tuvo otra imagen mental de él encogiéndose y mirando sus pies con vergüenza.

—Bueno, Lily dijo que debería comprarte un regalo para hoy —dijo rápidamente, tratando de evitar explicaciones embarazosas y llegar a la parte divertida—. Y vi estos chocolates cuando volvía a casa del trabajo. Esos que tu abuela solía mandarte sólo en ocasiones especiales; sé lo mucho que te gustan. Pero no tenía nada de dinero de papel encima, así que sólo le entregué un par de galeones a la cajera y le dije que podría cambiarlos cuando quiera, y empezamos una especie de pelea. ¡Esa zorra ingrata, después de pagarle mucho más del precio, llamó a la policía y me culpó de asalto!

Hubo un fuerte pitido al fondo que advertía que pronto su llamada llegaba a su fin.

—Oye, amigo, ¿tienes cambio? —preguntó Sirius a alguien que Lily sospechó que era el "molesto" que lo estaba vigilando. Sintió lástima por él—. Vamos, no he terminado de hablar. ¡Oh, jódete! Así que después —resumió Sirius su historia a un boquiabierto Remus a un ritmo incluso más rápido—. De alguna forma u otra, el tema de mi motocicleta salió a la luz y bueno… No tengo exactamente una licencia… muggle o mágica… así que me trajeron aquí y me dijeron que tengo una llamada para hacer y ninguno de nosotros tiene teléfono excepto Cornamenta, ¡así que llamé!

Remus se golpeó la frente y James prácticamente estaba teniendo un ataque de convulsiones ahora.

—Canuto, vamos a sacarte, ¿está bien? Siéntate y no hagas…

El teléfono hizo clic.

—... nada estúpido.

Remus se fijó en Lily, su expresión lista para matar.

—Tú vas a pagar la fianza, y a ti te voy a asesinar ni bien regresemos —advirtió con anticipación antes de arrastrar a James por el piso de los brazos y marcharse.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Muchos encuentran difícil de creer que el Oficial Shyam, a la edad de cuarenta y cuatro años, tenga una memoria excelente. Recordaba casi todos sus carceleros y a muchas personas que habían ido a la estación. También recordaba a la mujer de cabellera roja que había venido el año pasado, desconsolada buscando a un amigo quien ahora se encontraba a su lado junto a otro hombre (quien se presentó como James Potter), quien parecía estar teniendo problemas en mantener el rostro serio. Eso o es que estaba terriblemente constipado.

Ahora, si le hubieran dicho al oficial Shyam el año pasado que personas como aquella pelirroja y el Sr. Lupin (recordaba su nombre) estaban relacionados con alguien como Sirius Black, se hubiera reído en tu cara. Hoy, sin embargo, parecía que Black estaba causando la gran mayoría de las risas, pues trataba al muy bien mantenido (según el Primer Ministro) sistema de justicia como a un paseo en un parque de diversiones.

—Oficial, ¿cree que podamos hablar en privado?

Shyam desvió su mirada de Black para mirar a Potter y Lupin de pie allí, mostrándose ligeramente indecisos. Asintió, alejándose un poco del resto de los hombres y mirando con expectativa a Potter y Lupin.

—Ehm, puede que haya escuchado a Sirius decir algunas cosas ridículas —empezó Potter, y Shyam tuvo que soltar un bufido por la obviedad del milenio—. No nos gusta hablar mucho sobre el tema, pero mi hermano…

—¿Tu hermano? ¿En serio?

Aparte del cabello negro, Potter y Black no se parecían en nada. Si eso fuera la suficiente evidencia, entonces Shyam podría haber sido hasta el padre.

—¿Y supongo que el Sr. Lupin también es tu otro hermano?

Potter frunció el ceño y miró a Lupin.

—Sirius es en realidad mi primo, pero es parte de mi familia, ya sabe. Crecimos juntos como hermanos —explicó Potter con los ojos firmes y claramente diciendo la verdad, así que Shyam dejó el asunto de lado—. Remus es nuestro… enfermero.

Lupin empezó a toser, pero Potter continuó, inclinándose más cerca a Shyam con complicidad.

—Sirius delira un poco gran parte del tiempo. Tiene una imaginación demente y un sentido retorcido de… casi todo.

—Entonces, la verdad es que no debería tomar nada de lo que dijo en serio —finalizó Lupin cuando terminó de toser. Era la primera vez que Shyam había escuchado hablar al muchacho desde que habían entrado, y estaba sorprendido de descubrir que Lupin sonaba muy calmo y tranquilo para ser un chico que había estado lo suficientemente consternado como para escaparse hace sólo un año. Definitivamente no sonaba como alguien que se cortaría las muñecas, pero la sangre que manchaba el trapo que estaba amarrado con fuerza alrededor de su mano decía otra cosa. Puede que haya sido también un simple accidente, razonó Shyam. Potter puede que tuviera razón, incluso aunque Lupin no tuviera mucha pinta de enfermero. Aún así, su preocupación por Black se veía en su expresión que era una mezcla de querer asesinarlo y amarlo.

Shyam volvió su mirada hacia Black de nuevo, quien estaba ignorando a la Sra. Potter, quien lo regañaba por hablar con la otra oficial llamada Paula Yates. Sirius estaba preguntándole dónde es que estaban las donas.

—Black parece estar un poco desorientado —admitió Shyam a Potter, quien abruptamente volvió a tener la misma expresión de constipación. ¿Tal vez esa era su expresión de ira o desaprobación? ¿Tal vez Shyam lo había ofendido de alguna manera?—. Deberías vigilarlo un poco más —sugirió a Lupin tan gentil como pudo para no causarle molestia.

Lupin sonrió con sinceridad.

—Lo haré.

—Y deberá renovar la licencia de su motocicleta antes de la próxima semana o quedará confiscada, ¿está claro?

Potter le dio una palmada a Lupin en la espalda, quien miró con melancolía hacia la ventana, posiblemente a la motocicleta. Por alguna razón, la brillante moto negra no encajaba para nada con la personalidad de Lupin. Shyam no podía siquiera imaginar al muchacho pasar hora tras hora encerando la gran motocicleta hasta que brillara lo suficiente como para dejar a alguien ciego.

—Sí, señor. Tendremos más cuidado con Sirius de ahora en adelante, lo prometo.

—Vayan entonces, llévenlo a casa —dijo Shyam resignado, inseguro de cómo reaccionar cuando Black trató de agarrar la caja de chocolates que había robado de la tienda y recibió un golpe en la mano de la Sra. Potter en respuesta.

Sería un alivio librarse de Black. Shyam estaba honestamente cansando de que Black lo llamara "Inspector Jack Regan" a cada rato.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¿Cómo te cortaste la mano, Lunático? —escuchó Lily a Sirius preguntar cuando todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa que habían reservado para cenar—. Y no trates de negarlo. Puede que esté curada ahora, pero la vi en la estación.

James se tensó al lado de Lily, peor Remus mantuvo su rostro impasible.

—Fue un accidente. Lily estaba haciéndome cortar vegetales para el almuerzo de mañana.

—Y tu muñeca te pareció una lechuga, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja,

Lily se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sirius si se enterara de que James cortó la muñeca de Remus sólo por el bien de un experimento; el muchacho de cabellos negros podía ser extremadamente posesivo y todo lo que incluía a Remus era mucho más susceptible.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Lily, esperando desviar la atención de Sirius. Se sentó en la silla de la derecha, frente a James y al lado de Sirius—. Se siente incompleto sin Peter, ¿no lo creen? —dijo Lily, acomodándose el vestido y mirando con tristeza la entrada del restaurante.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Es esa perra que se busco; queriendo pasar todo el tiempo con él a solas y demás. Dejar a sus mejores amigos por una mujer, honestamente, yo nunca hice eso contigo, Lily.

—No, tú solo hablabas sobre ella las veinticuatro horas del día hasta volvernos locos —respondió Sirius casualmente—. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que nos dejaras.

—No es solamente hoy día —continuó Lily, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Sirius y James compartían—. Parece estar volviéndose distante, ¿no lo creen? Quiero decir, ya sé que nos visita siempre que puede, pero ya no parece ser él mismo. Es decir, parece asustado siempre, todo el tiempo.

Sirius hizo a un lado su comentario con un movimiento de su mano.

—Colagusano siempre ha estado con un temor constante desde el día en que nació. Está en su naturaleza.

—Sólo estás viendo de más en cosas normales, amor —aseguró James con una sonrisa—. Relájate. Es San Valentín. Disfruta de mi eterno amor y atención.

Sirius se burló.

—Hm —respondió Lily sin comprometerse—. Sabes —continuó pensativamente, jugueteando con sus cubiertos. Deseaba que el mesero se apresurara en atender su mesa; su estómago estaba gruñendo dolorosamente por el hambre—. James nunca me contó como es que ustedes dos empezaron a estar juntos. Quiero decir, todo el mundo conoce nuestra historia, pero ¿cuál es la suya?

Remus miró a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que tengamos una —respondió Remus lentamente, mostrándose casi confundido.

Lily rodó sus ojos, exasperada en la falta de imaginación de los muchachos.

—Todo el mundo tiene una historia, Remus, sólo necesitas aferrarte a los detalles. ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes se sintieron atraídos el uno al otro?

Remus y Sirius parpadearon, y James bufó.

—Lo que deberías preguntar, mi querida Lily, es cuando es que estos dos _no_ se sintieron atraídos entre sí —dijo James con un aire de superioridad—. Canuto estaba obsesivamente enamorado de Lunático incluso cuando estábamos en primer año.

—¡No es verdad! —respondió Sirius, poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza cuando notó que varias personas volvían la mirada hacia la mesa para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo. Se volvió a sentar

—¡Sí lo es, no lo niegues! —respondió James en voz baja—. ¡Recuerdo que siempre lo seguías y tratabas de hacerle bromas sólo para que se fijara en ti! ¡Colagusano y yo lo veíamos venir desde siempre!

Sirius farfulló indignado y Remus agachó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa.

James se volvió hacia Remus.

—Y tú, Lunático, siempre _sintiendo_ a Sirius cuando estaba cerca y siempre defendiendolo. ¡Lo hubieras defendido hasta de un asesinato!

—Los hubiera defendido a cualquiera de ustedes de un asesinato —respondió Remus a la defensiva—. Y creo que lo he hecho muchas veces también. Los quiero a todos igual, muchas gracias.

—Está bien, no peleen en la mesa de la cena —intervino Lily, colocando sus brazos entre ambos muchachos—. Haré otra pregunta, ¿está bien? ¿Cómo fue el primer beso? ¿Fue romántico?

—Lunático estaba tratando de arrojarme por la Torre de Gryffindor, así que lo besé —dijo Sirius sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo a Remus—. Fue divertido.

Remus apuñaló la mesa con su tenedor de mal humor.

—Me hiciste enfadar.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso justifica que estabas tratando de matarme, no?

—Oye, ¿cómo es que yo no sabía eso? —preguntó James con petulancia, mirando a sus amigos—. ¡Creí que sabía todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos!

—Estabas dormido o algo, no lo sé —dijo Remus quitándole importancia—. Y no estaba tratando de matarte, Canuto, estaba amenazándote.

Sirius bufó con burla.

—Mentiras, puras mentiras, Lily, no creas ninguna palabra que diga. Nuestro Lunático es casi como un animal —dijo señalando un gran moretón que estaba en la parte interna de su brazo derecho—. Ves, esto lo hizo él.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Canuto, ese moretón te lo hiciste la semana pasada con la motocicleta.

—Bueno, no lo tendría si hubieras cerrado la boca y dejado que me concentre. Siempre me estás diciendo que gire a la derecha y a la izquierda y…

—¡Y que no te estrelles contra el suelo y te rompas el cuello, bastardo! ¡Si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera hubieras recuperado esa moto hoy! Cornamenta dijo que yo era tu enfermero, ¿lo sabías? ¡Enfermero! Por…

Lily miró desesperadamente a James, buscando ayuda. Esperaba no ser la razón por la cual terminaran peleando el día de San Valentín.

Su esposo simplemente sonrió y alzó una ceja.

—Deberías saber, amor, que es por esto que nunca hablamos sobre la relación de Sirius y Remus —explicó James señalando a sus dos amigos quienes ahora discutían sobre quién pateaba más a quien en la cama—. Es letal.

Lily rodó sus ojos.

—¡Oh, callen, escuchen ustedes dos, discuten como un matrimonio de ancianos!

Las bocas de Sirius y Remus se cerraron con fuerza inmediatamente al escuchar el comentario.

—¡Ya son casi cinco años juntos y ustedes dos ni siquiera saben cómo es que empezaron a estar juntos!

—Pft, por supuesto que sabemos esa parte —dijo Sirius despreocupadamente—. Lunático y yo follamos el día que me escapé de casa.

—Luego Canuto se enojó cuando lo rechace y se cortó a sí mismo con el espejo del baño —continuó Remus, sonriendo ensoñadoramente, como si aquello fuera la mejor cosa que hubiera sucedido. Era eso o es que podía oler el filete que la mesa del lado estaba comiendo.

Sirius sonrió, descansando su cabeza contra una mano.

—Hice que Lunático se cagara encima del miedo, por supuesto, y se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso, guapo e irresistible que soy.

—También se dio cuenta que Canuto era lo suficientemente estúpido como para suicidarse en esa situación —dijo James con sorna, rodando los ojos al ver las miradas enamoradizas que sus amigos se daban el uno al otro.

Sirius asintió.

—Así que decidimos que la mejor solución a todo era dormir juntos de vez en cuando.

Le lanzó un beso a Remus, Desafortunadamente, la mesera detrás de ellos pensó que era para ella y se tropezó con sus propios pies, mandando su bandeja llena de vasos al suelo.

—Y continuamos haciéndolo porque un terapeuta es demasiado costoso para cualquiera de los dos —finalizó Remus, haciéndole un gesto impaciente a un mesero cercano—. Fin.

Lily se golpeó su frente. Por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver a su esposo reír y golpear a Remus en la espalda. James la miró y pronunció sin sonido la palabra "letal".

—Siento haber preguntado —gruñó Lily. Notó que las expresiones de ensueño de Sirius y Remus no flaquearon en ningún momento, y que de hecho, se estaban mirando el uno al otro con amor. Se dio cuenta con completo descontento y ligero disgusto que nunca comprendería a aquellos dos y a su esposo.

—La verdad que creo que son bastante románticos —dijo James con picardía—. Oh, y Canuto, esas son mías. Las bolas de Lunático están ligeramente más a la izquierda.

Remus se ahogó con su propia saliva y Lily escuchó a Sirius hacer un sonido de asco mientras se limpiaba con furia contra su asiento.

—¿Puedo tomarles su orden, por favor?

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius y Remus llegaron a su apartamento con los labios unidos y las manos revoloteando para tocar toda la piel que pudieran a través de la ropa. Remus sintió su espalda golpearse contra la pared, e hizo una mueca de dolor momentánea antes de perderse en el toque de los labios de Sirius contra su cuello.

—Dios, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me has estado haciendo esta noche? —murmuró Sirius contra la piel de Remus, mordiéndola con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca—. Volviéndome jodidamente loco.

Buscó a tientas el cinturón de Remus, gruñendo con fuerza cuando se complicó sacarlo. Sirius bajó los pantalones de Remus, revelando las largas y delgadas piernas y el bulto en los calzoncillos de Remus.

—Ni siquiera… podía hacer algo al respecto… en frente de Cornamenta y Lily.

Sirius agarró las caderas de Remus con fuerza, levantándolas de tal forma que aquellas hermosas piernas largas se vieran obligadas a envolverse alrededor de su cintura.

—Canuto, espera… —protestó Remus débilmente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñendo cuando colisionó dolorosamente contra la pared.

—No —dijo Sirius entre besos, mientras le sacaba el suéter a Remus—. He esperado suficiente. Te quiero AHORA.

—Canuto, vamos. ¡Canuto!

Remus agarró a Sirius de las muñecas, deteniéndolo con éxito.

—Déjame bajar, ¿sí? Tengo algo para ti.

Sirius, quien había considerado la cacería de sus manos como un estímulo para poner su boca a todo dar, se detuvo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

Remus sonrió.

—No tanto así. Sólo es algo pequeño por San Valentín, supongo. Quiero decir… es la primera vez que lo celebramos, ¿verdad?

Sirius musitó, dejando que Remus se bajara de sus brazos con indecisión, y sintiéndose ridiculamente vacío por hacerlo. Parte de lo que sentía también era culpa por no haberle conseguido algo a Remus en este supuesto "día especial". No era que no lo había intentado, pero solía meterse en problemas y causar lío en cada lugar que iba. Además, Lily pudo haber sido un poco más específica sobre qué es lo que se suponía que se le regala a un "novio" en San Valentín. No era como si Sirius pudiera regalarle joyas a Remus.

Sirius pudo escuchar a Remus rebuscar en las alacenas y el tintineo de botellas de cerveza cuando el refrigerador se abrió y cerró. Suspiró, bajando la mirada a su entrepierna y comparando a como se veía sólo hace unos segundos.

—Sabes, Lunático, estás matando las ganas aquí.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo Remus cuando volvió con un pequeño pastel con forma de corazón. Mientras se acercaba, Sirius pudo ver que la parte de arriba estaba decorada con glaseado de vainilla con las palabras "Para Canuto" escritas en una sinuosa caligrafía y con un par de corazones distorsionados dibujados con rapidez a los costados. A uno de los corazones Remus lo había perforado con una vela y toda la cosa se veía más como un…

Sirius tosió.

—Es bastante rojo —comentó, no seguro de que decir cuando Remus se sentó a su lado con el pastel en su regazo.

—Lo sé —respondió Remus, lamiendo el glaseado de su dedo.

Sirius lo observó, fascinado por un momento antes de volver a la realidad.

—Lily te obligó a comprarlo, ¿verdad?

Remus se frotó el cuello, sonriendo con vergüenza.

—Sí. En realidad me arrastró de la cama para ir a comprarlo. Encuentra difícil de creer que nunca hayamos celebrado San Valentín antes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, soplando la vela.

—No es como si pudiéramos caminar por Hogsmeade de la mano. Además, siempre pensé que era un poco tonto, incluso cuando salía con esas chicas ridículas.

—Yo aún creo que es ridículo —dijo Remus pasando su dedo índice por el pastel y poniéndolo en su boca—. No es de chocolate, pero aún así está bueno. Deberíamos dejar que Lily escoja nuestros pasteles más seguido.

Sirius sonrió, sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Remus y besando su palma.

—Siento que mi regalo no salió bien. Sé lo mucho que amas esos chocolates.

—Es la intención lo que cuenta —respondió Remus, cerrando sus ojos un poco cuando Sirius besó más arriba de su brazo.

—No lo dices en serio.

—No, la verdad es que no. Realmente amo esos chocolates.

Sirius lo golpeó ligeramente.

—¡Cabrón! Podrías haberlos tenido si me hubieras dejado sacarlos de la estación. Ninguno de esos oficiales muggles no estaban viendo. Apuesto que ahora se los están comiendo, disfrutando la suave, cremosa y rica textura…

Sirius se encontró a sí mismo escupiendo crema cuando Remus le estrelló un puñado de pastel en el rostro.

—¡Bastardo!

Remus rió, evadiendo el intento de Sirius de llenarlo de pastel y terminando siendo golpeado en el cuello.

—¿Crees que es gracioso, no? —preguntó Sirius, moviendo sus cejas peligrosamente antes de lanzarse encima de su amado. El pastel quedó olvidado en el sofá cuando ambos chicos quedaron acostados, Sirius alzando una mano y sosteniendo ambas muñecas de Remus sobre su cabeza. Lamió el pastel del cuello de Remus con un simple movimiento de su lengua—. Mm… sabe mejor así. Pastel de Lunático.

Sirius se rió de su propia broma.

Remus se burló mientras forcejeaba el agarre de Sirius.

—No fue mi primera opción como regalo, ¿sabes?

—¿No?

—No. Mi primera opción fue sin Lily, pero luego vio lo que compré y tuvo un ataque histérico.

—¿De esos que su rostro se vuelve del mismo color que su cabello? —preguntó Sirius, dejando que Remus se sentara debajo suyo.

—No de los otros…

Sirius dejó escapar un ladrido de risa.

—¿Entonces cuál?

—Bueno, fui obligado a un sermón de tres horas de que era un _novio_ inconsiderado, de que no tenía sentido de qué regalar en absoluto, y de que cómo podía considerar que eso era romántico, y de porqué querría darte algo como eso el día de San Valentín, así y más. Aparentemente, mi regalo apesta.

Sirius frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—¿Me conseguiste medias o algo así? Suena espantoso.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Dejaré que lo decidas tú.

Diciendo eso, buscó su varita en el bolsillo de su camisa y convocó un paquete negro del dormitorio.

—Vamos, adelante, abrelo.

Cuando Sirius se mostró indeciso, le dio un ligero empujón con su pie.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de no conseguirme un regalo.

Sirius abrió el paquete con cuidado con la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente cuando el paquete reveló un collar de cuero con tachas plateadas.

—¡Lunático, mocoso pervertido! Y pensar que siempre creí que tú eras el inocente.

El collar era tan delgado como un dedo y cuando Remus ayudó a que Sirius se lo pusiera, apenas era visible por debajo de su camiseta.

Sirius jadeó cuando Remus puso un dedo por debajo del collar y tiró ligeramente.

—Ves, no creo que apeste en absoluto.

Tiró de nuevo, acercando su rostro cerca, de tal forma que prácticamente compartían el oxígeno.

—Pensé _mucho_ en ti cuando lo compré.

Sirius sonrió de lado, pasando un dedo por encima de los labios de Remus.

—Los pensamientos son inútiles si no se ponen en acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Palos y piedras (Sticks and Stones): rima infantil inglesa que en español dice lo siguiente: "Los palos y las piedras pueden romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca lograrán herirme"


	38. Tu y yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, desaparecí por mucho, razones tengo de sobra, aún así me da mucha lástima haber descuidado y dejado tres fics incompletos. Sólo Dios sabe como odio las cosas incompletas. Sé que muchas de las que leían esta historia con ansias a una actualización ya no van a estar más, y que algunos que recién la empezaron a leer puede que estén. El caso es que lo siento mucho, el mudarme a otro país y conseguir estabilidad fue muy difícil, no me quedaba tiempo ni para poder estudiar. Ahora más acomodada y tranquila puedo volver a las cosas que adoro, y traducir es una de ellas. Sin más que decir, después de casi un año... prometo terminar todo lo que dejé inconcluso, muchas gracias por los adorables comentarios e inbox que recibí, fue eso lo que me terminó de motivar. Besos y abrazos!

_**La perrera, Marzo 1980…** _

_—Feliz cumpleaños, Lunático —jadeó Sirius en el cuello de Remus, sin tomarse la molestia de desenredar sus brazos o piernas mientras caían, lado a lado, en la misma almohada._

_Remus rió, aún sudoroso, drogado y delirante por la dicha del post coito._

_—Feliz cumpleaños, de verdad —respondió, besando a Sirius con suavidad, una y otra vez, sólo con un ligero roce de labios._

_—Mm, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere mi Lunático en este día especial?_

_—Depende —respondió Remus descaradamente, pasando una mano por el pecho de Sirius—. ¿Qué le dará Canuto? Apuesto a que se olvidó y lo dejó para última hora, ¿qué dices tú?_

_Sirius hizo un puchero._

_—Ten un poco de fé, Lunático. Pensé en esto todo el mes, y aún no sé que puedo conseguirte._

_Rozó con su nariz la mejilla de Remus._

_—Dame una pista, Lunático, vamos. O tendré que pedirle consejo a Lily y ya sabes como termina eso._

_—Piensa —dijo Remus con simpleza, besando la nariz de Sirius._

_—¿Te puedo sobornar con un gran beso baboso? —preguntó Sirius, moviendo sus cejas de manera provocativa y acariciando con sus nudillos la barbilla de Remus._

_Remus bufó._

_—No seas tacaño —dijo acariciando lenta y sensualmente el estómago de Sirius—. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo?_

_Se inclinó para darle un beso a Sirius, pero fue detenido para frustración suya._

_Sirius no se veía nada feliz; de hecho, se veía extremadamente adolorido._

_—No tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso, Lunático. Necesito ir a trabajar en un par de minutos, ya lo sabes._

_Remus hizo un puchero._

_—¿No puedes faltar al trabajo sólo por hoy? Es mi cumpleaños, sabes…_

_Sirius rió._

_—De ninguna manera creo que Moody acepte la excusa. Las cosas se están volviendo más atareadas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_—Me he dado cuenta —añadió Remus con malicia—. Apenas tenemos tiempo para vernos así como están las cosas, y eso que no estás trabajando horas extras. Ya sé que ambos estamos tratando de salvar al mundo y eso, pero podríamos tener un tiempo para nosotros de vez en cuando…_

_Sirius acarició la mejilla de Remus, limpiando las arrugas debajo de sus ojos._

_—Nos libraremos de todo esto algún día. Mira, aún tenemos que celebrar tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Cornamenta traerá serpentina._

_Remus rodó los ojos._

_—¿Es esa una palabra código para cosas que explotarán en mi cara?_

_—Puede ser —respondió Sirius, sonriendo con complicidad—. Y siempre está el después. Allí es cuando la verdadera celebración comienza._

_—Más te vale no llegar tarde —advirtió Remus, con el ánimo levantado y el brillo juguetón nuevamente en sus ojos—. No estoy de humor para el celibato._

_—Lunático, mi amor, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo._

—Muchas felicidades. Te ves jodidamente sexy.

Remus alejó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a James, quien estaba de pie a su lado, con una botella de whisky barato en la mano. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que Elf me dijo que te dijera antes de llevar a Marlene al dormitorio.

Remus gruñó.

—Ese chico no tiene autocontrol en absoluto.

James abrió la botella de whisky con su varita y se la entregó.

—Te ves como si necesitaras esto —dijo, observando a Remus dar un trago antes de colocar un amigable brazo alrededor del hombre lobo—. ¿Un knut para que me digas lo que piensas?

Remus sonrió.

—No estoy pensando. Sólo… recordando, supongo.

James lo observó con incredulidad.

—Lunático, suenas como si fueras un vejete en su cumpleaños número sesenta. ¡Vamos, eres todo un hombre hoy día… veinteañero y más!

Remus rió.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, para empezar siento que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un niño.

—Merlín, estás deprimido. Es por Canuto, ¿verdad? Lo mataré, ya sabes. Ni bien asome su cabeza en esta casa, lo mataré.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrá alguna razón. De otra manera no se lo perdería.

James bufó malhumorado.

—No parece estar en peligro, así que no veo realmente ninguna razón. Los merodeadores siempre son lo primero.

—Las cosas no son tan simples, y realmente no me importa —dijo Remus sonriendo, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James—. Realmente estoy disfrutando de la fiesta. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que toda la pandilla se ha podido reunir nuevamente, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, no había visto a Bones desde la graduación. Se ha puesto bastante en forma, ¿no crees?

James soltó una risita.

—Eso dices tú, ¿no? Le gustas desde quinto año.

El rostro de Remus se volvió rojo remolacha.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Estaba saliendo con Paul Scotts en la escuela!

—¡Sólo porque tú estabas demasiado involucrado con cierto perro para notarla! Te apuesto cinco galeones a que va a acercarse a pedirte que bailes con ella esta noche.

—Y te apuesto cinco galeones y las sobras de mi pastel de cumpleaños que estás demente.

James le dio una palmada en la espalda, emitiendo un vergonzoso grito de guerra muy agudo.

—¡Chocolate o no, ese pastel es mío, Lupin!

—Olvídalo, Potter. Ese pastel tiene mi nombre… en  _glaseado blanco_.

Remus se cruzó de brazos con petulancia.

La sonrisa socarrona de James no flaqueó cuando vio por encima de los hombros de Remus.

—Prepárate para perder, Lunático, amigo mío, porque ella está acercándose en uno, dos…

—¿Remus?

Remus se volvió a ver a Bones detrás de él, vestida en un bonito vestido rojo y mostrándose extremadamente sonrojada.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar. He estado tratando de conseguir pareja toda la noche —dijo encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros—. Supongo que pise muchos pies, ¿eh?

Remus sonrió amablemente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien conmigo. Pero antes de que vayamos, tengo una pregunta.

Miró a Bones primero y luego a James, quien estaba mostrándose altivo por haber tenido razón y ganado dinero por ello.

—¿Crees que James está demente?

Bones rió con un sonido suave y tintineante.

—¿No lo creen todos?

—Me debes cinco, Potter —dijo Remus con simpleza, guiñando un ojo a James y dejándolo fulminándolos con la mirada mientras bailaban.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Colagusano!

Peter se congeló, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por pensar que podría pasar desapercibido por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tan fácilmente. Sirius trabajaba allí después de todo, e iba a atraparlo tarde o temprano. Escondió los documentos en su mano detrás de su espalda mientras se daba vuelta para ver al hombre de cabellera oscura. Sirius estaba inclinándose contra el marco de su oficina, mostrándose altanero como siempre e inspeccionando a Peter de una forma que hacía que Peter estuviera más nervioso que de costumbre.

—H-hola, Canuto —dijo Peter temblorosamente, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

—Entra, Colagusano, no te he visto desde hace tiempo, así que no creas que puedes escaparte tan fácilmente —replicó Sirius con brusquedad, y las piernas de Peter temblaron mientras entraba, por el miedo de que Sirius  _supiera._

Sirius se sentó, ofreciéndole una taza de té a Peter antes de servirse un poco para él mismo.

—¿Dónde has estado, Colagusano? No te he visto desde la última reunión de la Orden, y cuando te veo estás tratando de escapar sin visitarme. No estarás escondiendo algo, ¿no?

Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa, pero Peter sintió que el tono de Sirius sonaba más sospechoso que juguetón.

—H-he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo. Por eso es que v-vine hoy aquí, y estaba tan apurado. D-debería irme ya, de verdad, así que…

—Siéntate, Colagusano —regañó Sirius, rodando los ojos—. Puedes decirle a tu jefe que había una larga cola o algo por el estilo. Lily ha estado preguntando mucho por ti y, honestamente, me está volviendo loco. Así que vas a hablar y pasar un ratito conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sí?

—S-supongo que puedo quedarme un ratito —respondió Peter, obligándose a calmarse. Deseaba no tartamudear tanto; sólo era Sirius… Peter había pasado siete años en la escuela junto a él después de todo. Simplemente deseaba que el muchacho no fuera tan impredecible.

—Jodidamente correcto. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata este trabajo por el cual estás tan apresurado?

—Oh, ya sabes, un par de sellos aprobatorios y cosas así. ¿Qué son todos estos papeles? —preguntó Peter, tratando de cambiar el tema antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

—¿Cuales? ¿Estos? Papeleo de nuestras actividades del día —contestó Sirius con desdén—. No es como si hubiera mucho que reportar hoy en día con Moody incrementando la seguridad. Ha empezado a dividir una tarea entre siete u ocho aurores, para que nadie sepa cuál es la misión principal. El vejete cree que hay mortífagos infiltrados en el departamento.

Peter tragó su té tan rápido que se quemó la lengua.

—¿M-mortígafos? ¿En el departamento?

Sirius suspiró, apilando los dispersos papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Conociendo a Moody y su paranoia, probablemente cree que están en todos lados, incluso en la Orden.

—¿La O-Orden? No creerás eso realmente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter con el corazón martillando sus costillas con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que Sirius podía escucharlo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Moody está muy chiflado, ya sabes a qué me refiero, pero nunca se ha equivocado.

Miró fijamente a Peter, frunciendo sus cejas, y Peter tembló, sabiendo que había sido atrapado. Había sido atrapado y quería correr, escapar lo más rápido que podía antes de que lo arrestara.

—Dime, vendrás a la fiesta de Lunático esta noche, ¿verdad? No te perdonaré si te la pierdes. La hemos estado planeando desde hace casi una semana, y Lily se ha tomado todo el problema de hacer un gran pastel.

Peter casi llora de alivio.

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca se me pasó por la mente perdérmela. Patricia ha escogido un bonito regalo para él.

Sirius arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

—Aún estás viendo a esa arpía entonces.

Técnicamente, Peter no la estaba viendo sino asistiendo. Había estado tratando de meterla a la Orden bajo la apariencia de que era su novia ya por un par de meses, pero Dumbledore seguía rechazándola. Aparentemente, Dumbledore no la conoció lo suficientemente en Hogwarts y necesitaba algo de tiempo para considerarla.

—Sí, es realmente buena, ya sabes; si sólo le dieras una oportunidad.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera irrelevante.

—Psh, no es como si fueras a casarte con ella o algo por el estilo. Me parece malvada. Ni siquiera me sorprendería que  _ella_  fuera un mortífago.

Peter estaba aliviado de haber terminado su té, porque esta vez se hubiera atorado con él. Tenía que hacer algo, lo sabía; tenía que ser escurridizo y cuidadoso como el Señor Oscuro le había dicho. Tenía que hacer todo lo que podía en su poder para no ser atrapado, porque sus amigos nunca lo perdonarían, o peor aún, el Señor Oscuro lo mataría.

Peter trató de reunir coraje y pensar rápidamente.

—No lo creo. Todos tienen un lado oscuro, Sirius, no sólo Patricia. Q-quiero decir, si la estás juzgando de esa forma cualquiera puede ser un mortífago. Elphias, Shaklebolt, incluso Lunático.

Sirius rió.

—Vaya, te estás poniendo a la defensiva.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que todo el mundo tiene secretos. No puedes decirme que Remus t-te cuenta todo sobre sus m-misiones, o incluso de su vida privada. Quiero decir, si e-se fuera el caso, entonces tú ni siquiera sabrías si realmente se preocupa por ti o si sólo se queda contigo p-porque lo presionas tan obsesivamente, ¿no crees?

Sirius frunció el ceño, los primeros rasgos de ira mostrándose en su rostro y asustando a Peter un poco.

—Remus me ama y yo  _nunca_  lo he presionado en nada, y menos en que me revele sus secretos. La Orden necesita que trabajemos encubierto, especialmente en trabajos como los de Remus.

—¡E-exactamente! —exclamó Peter, su voz volviéndose aguda al entender lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba sugiriendo. Quizás nunca debió haberlo empezado; ¿qué pasaría si Sirius empezaba a rondarlo?; ¿qué pasaría si todos lo hacían? Las cosas podrían salirse de sus manos—. Eso es lo que pasa con Patricia y yo. No la amo como tú a Lunático, obviamente, porque tu llegas a un nivel que a veces es maniaco y peligroso.

Al ver la mirada asesina de Sirius, Peter se apresuró en corregirse a sí mismo de la mejor manera.

—Lo digo de buena manera. Quise decir que ella puede tener tantos secretos como quiera, yo aún confiaría en ella.

—Colagusano, estás…

Sirius fue interrumpido por la cabeza de Moody asomándose en la chimenea de su oficina, gritando su nombre con urgencia.

—¡Emergencia, Black! ¡Lleva a todos los internos y reportalos a mi oficina en cinco minutos! Va a ser una larga noche…

Peter se levantó abruptamente, agradeciendo a todos los cielos por la repentina interrupción.

—Supongo que m-me iré —dijo rápidamente sin cruzar la mirada con la de Sirius. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado con su capa y varita para notar la obvia incomodidad de Peter—. Te veré esta n-noche, Canuto.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius cerró la puerta tras él y caminó de puntas dentro de la casa. Pasó la pequeña magdalena de chocolate a su mano derecha y prendió la velita con un movimiento de su varita. La casa estaba hecha un desastre: había globos y serpentinas en todas partes y muchos de los encantamientos que habían usado para pegarlos estaban empezando a salirse; habían pedazos de lo que parecía ser papas fritas en el suelo, y todos los muebles habían sido empujados a un lado para crear un espacio grande en la sala para hacer una pista improvisada de baile. La televisión estaba tan fuerte que molestaba, y el único mueble que había sido vuelto a su lugar era el sofá al frente de ella. Por casualidad, Sirius también encontró a su hombre lobo favorito dormido encima del sofá.

Sirius no debió haber sido tan silencioso como había creído, porque Remus abrió sus ojos adormilados cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿Llegaste? —preguntó en un tono de voz que sugería que Remus había creído que aún estaba soñando.

—Aunque un poco tarde, ¿no? —dijo Sirius avergonzado. Colocó la magdalena en la mano de Remus como una ofrenda de paz—. Es chocolate.

Remus bufó de mal humor, apagando la vela en el proceso.

—El de Lily tenía chispas… y  _glasseado…_

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius, acomodando suavemente la cabeza de Remus en su regazo—. ¿Me estuviste esperando?

—No-oh —contestó Remus, enterrando su rostro en la cálida túnica de Sirius—. Elphias tuvo sexo en nuestra cama.

Sirius rió con suavidad.

—Entonces acamparemos en el sofá. No estás molesto, ¿o sí, Lunático?

Cuando Remus no contestó, Sirius enterró sus dedos en la cabellera castaña miel, masajeando y tirando de ella cuidadosamente.

—Traté de llegar, realmente lo hice, pero ya sabes como es Moody. Realmente no lo culpo; las cosas realmente están volviéndose fuera de control.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente, dándole una mordida a la abandonada magdalena de cumpleaños.

—Creo que estoy empezando a creerle a Moody de que hay espías entre nosotros, ¿sabes? ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre ponerle una protección a Liam Stille en una de las reuniones de la Orden? Dumbledore mencionó que Voldemort puede que esté tras de él, porque es seguro que se vuelva Ministro de Magia y es jodidamente bueno, ¿recuerdas?

Remus resopló y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sirius.

—Y teníamos todo un plan preparado, con distintas personas haciendo guardia todas las noches, excepto los martes porque Stille pasaba todo el día en la oficina y tenía suficientes personas a su lado. Lo estuvimos monitoreando por cerca de dos semanas y nada sucedió, ya sabes, a pesar de que Dumbledore seguía repitiendo lo mucho que se encontraba en peligro.

Sirius dejó de acariciar el cabello de Remus y descansó su mano encima de la cabeza de su amado.

—Lo atacaron hoy día, exactamente cuando nuestras defensas estaban bajas. El tipo fue por una taza de té a la cafetería cercana y fue acorralado de inmediato. Su esposa e hijos están muertos, y él apenas salió con vida. Está en una maldita silla de ruedas; apenas es capaz de sentarse derecho, olvidate de poder ser Ministro.

—¡Mierda! —susurró Sirius, inclinando su cabeza contra el sofá—. Las cosas se están volviendo muy complicadas con esta guerra. No quiero pensar que algunos miembros de la Orden son espías, Lunático; son nuestros amigos. Pero nadie más sabía de esta misión, ¿sabes? ¿Sabes si hay algún artefacto muggle en el cuartel general? Ya sabes, ¿cámaras o cosas como esas? También tendría sentido, ¿verdad?

Fue cuando Sirius no obtuvo una respuesta a su enorme diatriba que finalmente miró a su amante. Remus estaba completamente dormido, con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en el regazo de Sirius y las piernas desparramadas sobre el sofá y hacia afuera.

Sirius sonrió, encontrando a Remus atractivo incluso cuando roncaba.

—Que buen oyente que eres —dijo rodando los ojos cuando Remus hizo un sonido de descontento con su garganta, como si sintiera la reprimienda poco entusiasta de Sirius—. Buenas noches, cumpleañero.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Abril llegó y pasó con tanta rapidez que nadie lo notó. La carga de trabajo de Sirius estaba lentamente apilándose a un nivel que era ridículo incluso para un auror, y más para un interno. Habían turnos de fin de semana, misiones de la Orden, e incluso más misiones del Departamento de Seguridad Magica. Algunas noches ni siquiera volvía a casa, acampaba en el Ministerio y regresaba al amanecer por un poco de desayuno y una pizca de Remus.

La seguridad en Inglaterra se había intensificado por la paranoia de Moody que se esparció por el Ministerio, el toque de queda había sido cambiado a las ocho de la noche en vez de las diez, y el chisme de que Crouch se iba a volver el nuevo Ministro se estaba divulgando. Y como si no hubieran suficientes cosas por las cuales preocuparse, las vidas personales y los sueños de los Merodeadores se estaban rápidamente destruyendo y cayendo a pedazos.

Los padres de James habían sido atacados en la mansión de los Potter después de que el Sr. Potter publicara un artículo sobre los derechos de los magos nacidos de muggles. Afortunadamente, James y Lily habían estado de visita durante el ataque y ni uno de ellos salió ileso, todos estaban vivos y el bebé estaba en perfecto estado. El padre de James, sin embargo, sufrió lesiones mágicas que los sanadores dijeron que debía evitar que sucedieran de nuevo si es que planeaba seguir viviendo. Fue la segunda vez que Lily y James desafiaron a Voldemort.

Remus, por el otro lado, se veía bastante mal. Se encontraba constantemente cansado después de sus misiones y rápidamente estaba perdiendo la fe en la población de hombres lobo. Dumbledore había duplicado los esfuerzos de la Orden en reclutar criaturas oscuras a su lado, ahora también extendiéndose a vampiros. Remus era el intermediario para la gran mayoría de estas misiones y cada vez regresaba un poco más tarde a casa con una postura derrotada y una enfermiza sensación en el estómago que sólo aparecía después de otro fracaso. Acurrucarse junto a Sirius y hacer el amor con él lo ayudaba a veces, pero estando ambos haciendo trabajos para otros, raramente tenían tiempo para ellos.

Este tiempo separados, sin embargo, sólo hacía más fuerte la necesidad que se tenían el uno para el otro, y se aferraban los fines de semana, pasando cada momento que tenían juntos y con sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo que pasaban juntos también tenía sus puntos bajos; las inseguridades de Sirius sobre el amor que Remus sentía por él estaban empezando a construirse, haciéndolo reflexionar sobre las palabras que Peter le dijo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza hasta que se daba cuenta de ello y se regañaba a sí mismo por pensar cosas tan estúpidas. ¿Desde cuando le prestaba atención a Colagusano?

_Quiero decir, si e-se fuera el caso, entonces tú ni siquiera sabrías si realmente se preocupa por ti o si sólo se queda contigo p-porque lo presionas tan obsesivamente, ¿no crees?_

Remus lo amaba. Sirius sabía eso, incluso si es que nunca se lo decían tan seguido el uno al otro. Sirius lo sabía, y aún así dudaba de ello. Dudaba del amor de la única persona que daría su vida por él. Sirius Black, el epítome del exceso de confianza, dudaba de Remus. Era ridículo.

_No la amo como tú a Lunático, obviamente, porque tu llegas a un nivel que a veces es maníaco y peligroso._

Sirius no lo presionaba. No lo hacía. No era obsesivo y tampoco un maníaco. Estar preparado para morir por Remus no justificaba nada de lo que Peter dijo. Sirius moriría de inmediato por cualquiera de sus amigos, y lo había demostrado incontables veces. No sabía qué es lo que Peter insinuaba con ese tipo de comentarios porque Remus lo amaba… lo ama… y siempre sería libre de irse si eso era lo que quería. Aunque Sirius esperaba que no se fuera; se volvería loco sin el hombre lobo a su lado.

Sirius se volteó de lado para ver la dormida figura de Remus, sus párpados revoloteaban por el sueño que probablemente estaba teniendo. Estiró una temblorosa mano y trazó con gentileza las curvas del rostro de Remus, sus ojos, su nariz, el arco de sus labios, y la suavidad de su mejilla.

—¿Lunático?

Sirius enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Remus.

—¿Lunático?

Se mordió el labio, titubeando, antes de sacudir a Remus del hombro.

—¿Remus?

Remus se quejó, volviendo su espalda a Sirius y acercando más las sábanas a su cuerpo.

—¿Remus?

—¿QuépasaCanuto? —murmuró Remus incomprensible.

Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de Remus, acercándolo más y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Remus, te amo.

Besó la suave piel del cuello de Remus con ligereza y amor, poniendo todo lo que sentía… ternura, devoción, e incluso sus inseguridades… en ese único gesto.

Remus gruñó.

—Mafturbate, Canufo. Esfoy cansado. Reunión con Dumbledore maña-na.

—Eso no es lo que yo… —farfulló Sirius horrorizado, avergonzado e indignado todo al mismo tiempo—. No estaba tratando de… sólo quería decirte...

Remus se dio vuelta para fulminar a Sirius con los ojos medios cerrados.

—Medespertaste…

—Sí —contestó Sirius, de repente sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido. Acarició la barbilla de Remus, haciendo una pausa para acunarla con la mano—. Dímelo.

La mirada de Remus se volvió severa. Revisó el reloj de la mesa de noche y bufó.

—Estásdemente.

—¡Dímelo! —gritó Sirius, su mano sosteniendo a Remus con fuerza, y su voz tomando un repentino giro desesperado. Se golpeó a sí mismo mentalmente al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Remus.

_Tú ni siquiera sabrías si realmente se preocupa por ti o si sólo se queda contigo p-porque lo presionas tan obsesivamente, ¿no crees?_

—Sirius, te amo, ¿está bien? —respondió Remus de forma temblorosa, ahora completamente despierto. Soltó la mano de Sirius para frotarse los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo?

Sirius se acostó nuevamente sobre su almohada, sintiéndose completamente vacío y perdido.

—Algo —dijo riendo, como si acabara de hacer una broma; y Sirius estaba seguro de que Remus lo estaba viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. Lunático, sabes —tragó saliva, ahora mirando a Remus a los ojos—, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?, pero si alguna vez quisieras irte…

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—¡Oh, por el amor a Merlín, Canuto, si querías romper conmigo podrías al menos haber tenido la decencia de esperar hasta que amaneciera, y hacerlo después de que haya desayunado algo!

Remus se acercó a Sirius, moldeándose a su lado y descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Ahora estoy despierto  _y_  soltero.

Sirius rió, un poco aliviado por razones que realmente desconocía.

—Te amo.

Remus cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó más.

—Aún así no voy a tener sexo contigo.

Sirius sonrió, moviéndose un poco para que los brazos de Remus pudieran rodearlo cómodamente.

—¿Lunático?

—¿Hm?

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no me moriría sin ti.

Sirius se mintió a sí mismo y a Remus, como si necesitara probar algo. Como si necesitara saber que Peter estaba equivocado.

—Mm, yo sí, y mataría a quien sea que trate de alejarte de mí —respondió Remus serio y sin titubear, con un tono definitivo en su voz—. Ahora, duerme —terminó, con su usual tono sarcástico y divertido de vuelta tan pronto que Sirius estaba seguro de que había imaginado lo que Remus había dicho antes.

La inquietante sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal disminuyó aquella noche, pero nunca se fue.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius estaba teniendo un espectacular buen día.

Estaba silbando, cantando, bailando, brincando, y dando vueltas en un delantal rosado que había obtenido gratis al comprar la harina leudante, y básicamente estaba actuando como Julie Andrews en  _La Novicia Rebelde._  Estaba, en palabras menos educadas, siendo un completo marica. Estaba justificado, pensaba él, no porque estaba teniendo un fin de semana libre después de mucho, no porque Remus estaba por volver pronto de ver a Dumbledore, no porque su ahijado estaba por nacer el próximo mes. No, Sirius pensaba que estaba justificado porque él realmente  _era_ , por naturaleza, un completo y tremendo marica y necesitaba conectarse con su mariconada interior de vez en cuando por razones de salud.

Para celebrar esta ocasión de mariconada, sea como sea, Sirius pensó que aprender a hornear galletitas para Lily y su ahijado del programa  _Cocina para Amas de Casa_  era una idea encantadora. Lily estaba en un estado en el cual todo le irritaba; se ponía gruñona, hambrienta y demandante. No era como si ella no fuera todo esto en circunstancias normales, pero usualmente nunca tuvo un bebé en camino para echarle la culpa, como ahora. Por supuesto, nada calmaba mejor esos estados de ánimo como la pura y sin adulterar azúcar, por lo cual Sirius había vertido un paquete entero en el tazón.

Estas galletitas iban a ser lo mejor de lo mejor; decidió Sirius mientras ponía la bandeja en el horno y lo encendía. Como un Black de raza pura, era por naturaleza fantástico en pociones, así que por principios, también tenía que ser fantástico en hornear. Además, pensaba orgullosamente, que era lo suficientemente apuesto y hombre para usar un delantal rosado; algo que James nunca podría hacer porque le irritaría demasiado.

Sirius sonrió, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones e inclinándose contra la ventana. Era un buen día para ser un fin de semana. Las calles no estaban demasiado concurridas, pero había la suficiente cantidad de personas para agregarle vida al pequeño y sombrío vecindario. El sol brillaba radiantemente, y se complementaba con la suave brisa que hacía que las hojas temblaran y silbaran muy ligeramente a través de las paredes. Era un hermoso día para dar una vuelta, y quizás Sirius podría persuadir a Remus a que lo acompañara al parque antes de ir a ver a James y Lily.

Hablando del diablo, Sirius pudo ver a Remus venir por la vereda con los brazos llenos de compras. Sonrió tan radiantemente como el sol y se convirtió rápidamente en Canuto, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Estaba corriendo tan rápido hacia Remus que estaba en peligro de tropezar con sus propias patas por la emoción.

Canuto ladró.

—Hola, mi cachorrito —saludó Remus, cambiando de mano las bolsas que llevaba para poder acariciar a Canuto—. Estás muy emocionado hoy, ¿no es así?

La cola de Canuto se movía como un molino, hacia adelante y atrás, impulsada por la alegría de ver a Remus.

_Remus,_ aportó su pequeño cerebro,  _huele bien. Tierra. Hombre. Amor. Chocolate._  Y, oh, tenía golosinas adentro de la bolsa, y olía a felicidad, pero estaba preocupado.  _¿Por qué preocupado_?, se preguntó Canuto.  _Deberíamos jugar._

Canuto escuchó a Remus reír cuando empezó a perseguir su propia cola. Sonaba bien.

—Ven aquí, amor, vamos —llamó Remus con su mano. Eran buenas manos, suaves, cremosas, y dulces, así que Canuto la lamió con cariño—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos salido a dar una vuelta, ¿no? Y hay tan buen clima hoy. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso? ¿Te gustaría ir a correr y jugar a algún lado?

La cola de Canuto perdió el control.

—Buen chico —dijo Remus, y Sirius sacó su lengua con alegría.  _¡Era un buen chico! ¡Remus pensaba que era bueno!_ Y entonces, Remus rascó su panza y, oh, oh, Canuto estaba en la más pura felicidad canina. Se puso de espaldas, con las piernas fuera de control, haciendo sonidos de satisfacción mientras Remus lo mimaba.

Canuto amaba a Remus. Las manos de Remus se detuvieron y Canuto amaba a Remus un poco menos. Era muy desagradable.

—Vamos, entonces, chucho —dijo Remus, riéndo y poniéndose de pie—. Dejaremos las compras y saldremos de nuevo.

Canuto agarró con gentileza una de las bolsas entre sus dientes, teniendo cuidado de no romperla. Podía oler la comida adentro de ella, a la vez que la pasta dental de menta y colonia acre. Trotó al lado de Remus obedientemente, deseando que Remus pensara que es un buen perro y lo acariciara de nuevo.

—Merlín —gritó Remus de repente, sonando muy preocupado al detenerse en frente de su edificio—. Uno de los departamentos está incendiándose. Espero que no sea el de la pobre Sra. Wicket. Siempre quema las cosas que cocina.

Canuto levantó sus orejas y, efectivamente, pudo escuchar el distante sonido de las alarmas resonando en el edificio. No eran muy sonoras porque eran viejas y habían sido sobreutilizadas por el número de falsas alarmas que la Sra. Wicket había ocasionado con sus pescados quemados y sus pasteles explosivos. Nadie en el edificio parecía estar tomándoselo en serio tampoco, quedándose adentro de sus departamentos, a pesar de los varios gritos de la gente de afuera.

Canuto miró la ventana en la cual las cortinas estaban en llamas, su nariz sintiendo la esencia de la azúcar quemada. Miró a Remus con curiosidad, pero Remus parecía no estar prestándole atención. En cambio, estaba mirando el edificio que se incendiaba y contaba. Parecía una cosa rara para hacer, así que Canuto lo golpeó insistentemente con su hocico. Lloriqueó cuando Remus aun no lo miraba.

Canuto se sentía muy descontento y miró a Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡JODER! —gritó Remus de repente, sorprendiendo a Canuto, haciendo que soltara la bolsa que tenía entre los dientes—. ¡ESE ES NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO!

Una parte de Canuto se sentía muy mal por la situación, preguntándose si era culpa suya. La otra parte se preguntaba cuando Remus jugaría con él.

—¡CANUTO! ¡NO SE QUE HICISTE, PERO TEN POR SENTADO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!

La cola de Canuto cayó. Una vieja señora que pasaba por ahí fulminó con la mirada a Remus y murmuró algo sobre la crueldad hacia los animales y la gente loca que culpa sus problemas a sus perros.

—¡MIERDA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS BOMBEROS CUANDO LOS NECESITAS?!

Dos horas más tarde, Canuto y Remus estaban de pie en frente de la nueva cabaña de James y Lily, con un par de bolsas salvadas llenas de sus cosas en cada mano (o boca, si consideramos a Canuto).

Remus había estado muy enojado, de hecho aún lo estaba, y había exigido ver a Sirius en ese instante. Sirius había vuelto sólo el tiempo suficiente para balbucear incoherentes disculpas, algo sobre galletitas, y te amos; pero cuando Remus había empezado a regañarlo, Sirius se había ido de nuevo y dejó a Canuto ser un perro malo. A Canuto no le gustaba ser un perro malo.

Al final, Canuto decidió que Remus no era tan bueno como lo que olía. Lloriqueó lastimosamente cuando Remus se negó a hacerle caso y, en cambio, tocó el timbre. Lily se veía muy alegre cuando abrió la puerta, y el humor de Canuto mejoró ligeramente. La miró con esperanzas, esperando que ella lo acariciara y lo hiciera nuevamente un perro bueno.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —gruñó Remus, entrando y dejando a Canuto afuera, con la cola entre las piernas y las orejas caídas.

Remus era malo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

James, Sirius, Remus y Frank Longbottom se pararon en la entrada de la tienda, atónitos y sin palabras, sólo a un paso de tener sus bocas completamente abiertas.

Remus se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces…

Frank gruñó.

—Sabes, cuando nuestras esposas nos mandaron a hacer esto, pensé que iba a ser la cosa más fácil del mundo, joder.

Una mujer empujando un coche de bebé le lanzó una mirada asesina a Frank por su uso del lenguaje.

—Mira todas estas cosas. ¡Nunca sabré que llevar! —dijo James agarrando algo lleno de correas que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo llamar—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es esto importante?

Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros.

—Quizás simplemente deberíamos limitarnos a la ropa y cosas de higiene —sugirió Remus pensativamente—. Un par de camisetas, talco y shampo, cosas que nosotros usamos, supongo.

—Si nosotros las usamos, ¿por qué nuestros hijos no pueden compartir? —preguntó Frank, mostrándose exasperado, mientras levantaba una caja de toallitas para bebé y la miraba con furia—. ¿Por qué mi hijo necesitaría algo con esencia de jazmín para limpiarse el trasero?

James suspiró.

—Esas dos están divirtiéndose en el baby shower, con todos esos regalos, mientras nosotros estamos atorados acá —dijo arrojando una bolsa de pañales en su carrito de compras—. Apuesto a que todo esto fue una estrategia para sacarnos de allí.

—Como si quisieramos estar allí —bufó Sirius—. Sólo quería una cerveza y ver un poco de televisión, pero ustedes dos tenían que arrastrarme a mí y a Lunático a este desastre.

Frank palmoteó a Lunático en la espalda a modo de disculpas.

—Amigo, eres tan afortunado de que Sirius y tú no vayan a tener hijos.

—Y aún así nos quedamos aquí con los papis y mamis —gruñó Remus, tirando Merlín vete a saber qué en el carrito de James—. Canuto, necesitamos nuevos amigos.

—¡Oye! —gritó James, ofendido—.¡Aún vamos a ir por una cerveza! ¡No es como si lo hubieramos perdido por completo!

Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír, inconscientemente apoyándose el uno en el otro demasiado cerca, y deteniéndose sólo cuando los cuatro recibieron una mirada fulminante del vendedor de la tienda.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dos se enganchen con un par de mujeres locas también —refunfuñó Frank.

Sirius, Remus y James apenas pudieron contener sus risas.

—No va a suceder pronto, te lo aseguro —dijo James riendo entre dientes.

—Hmm —musitó Frank frente a un estante de  _Pequeñas Túnicas para Pequeños Magos de Madam Malkin_ —. Ha pasado un rato largo desde que has tenido alguna cita, ¿no, Sirius? Quiero decir, comprendo el problema de Remus, pero tú eras un mujeriego en Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasó?

Sirius sonrió.

—Perdí el interés, supongo.

James hizo un ruido ahogado y tuvo que distraerse así mismo con un par de botellas de  _Removedor Mágico de Desastres_  para esconder su sonrojo. Remus le dio golpecitos en la espalda con demasiada fuerza.

Frank bufó.

—Alice dice que es porque estás  _enamorado._

James parecía que estaba a punto de tener una hernia. Sirius no le prestó atención y simplemente sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué diría eso?

—Ah, ya sabes, mujeres —dijo Frank quitándole importancia, rodando sus ojos y tirando un gran paquete desconocido en su carrito—. Tienen todas estas ridículas nociones del amor y el romance. Hay un pequeño cuento de hadas hecho de oro para cada chico de la ciudad.

Sirius le sonrió a Remus a sabiendas y negó con la cabeza.

—Mujeres.

—Meadows ha estado loca por ti, ¿sabes? Al parecer, ha estado prácticamente lanzándose a ti.

Las cejas de Sirius se levantaron con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? Ni me di cuenta —dijo mirando a Remus con curiosidad, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma sorpresa.

—¡Eso es lo que le dije! —exclamó Frank, casi golpeando a James en la cara—. Le dije que nosotros los chicos somos un poco densos cuando se trata de esas cosas, así que es realmente mucho más fácil si alguien simplemente viene y nos lo dice a la cara o si simplemente nos besa. Alice se rehúsa a escucharme, por supuesto. Así que ella y Lily inventaron esta historia de fiesta de pijamas de que estás guardando un oscuro secreto dentro de tu cama.

—Espera, ¿Lily está metida en esto también? —preguntó James parpadeando, antes de echarse a reír nuevamente—. ¡Merlín, amo a esa mujer!

Frank miró a James como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Así que, como en todas las historias de amor, estás supuestamente perdidamente enamorado de una sexy chica de pelo castaño que tiene todas las curvas en los lugares correctos y con un cerebro que las acompaña.

— _¡Curvas!_ —farfulló Remus, mostrándose extremadamente ofendido.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Tetas y cerebro es la combinación más imposible que hay! ¿Te acuerdas de Felicia Sport?

Remus se veía listo para asesinar.

— _¡Tetas!_  Voy a matar a Lily —murmuró en voz baja, inconscientemente pasando una mano sobre su pecho—. Tetas, ¿en serio?

Sirius sonrió y su mano se cayó de los hombros de Remus,  _accidentalmente_  rozando su trasero.

—Yo no diría que es una combinación imposible, Frank, pero son muy raras y  _muy_  follables.

Remus se sonrojó, mirando de lado en un intento por cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Crees que Lily necesite estas fajas? Me pregunto para qué serán…

—Entonces —dijo James, jadeando de haberse reído tanto—. Si esta pichona está tan buena, ¿por qué Sirius la esconde? Yo la presumiría, ¿no crees? —dijo mirando a Sirius y guiñando el ojo.

Frank se encogió de hombros.

—Pregúntale a Alice. Seguramente inventará otra historia sobre que la chica es un vampiro o algo por el estilo.

Remus resopló, malhumorado.

—Los vampiros no son nada amigables. Están muertos, tienen olor, y siempre están enojados.

Sirius sonrió, palmeando la cabeza de Remus con cariño, dejando que su mano se quedará allí un rato.

—Cambia la historia por un hombre lobo, ¿si Frank? Lunático no le tiene mucho cariño a los vampiros; le dan indigestión.

—Esta bien, hombre lobo, dragon, hinkypunk, lo que sea para ti, amigo. Oye, mira, ¡tienen varitas de juguete! —dijo Frank, leyendo las instrucciones detrás de la caja—. En todo caso, el punto es que Alice se ha vuelto completamente loca y me está llevando a mí con ella.

Sirius se acercó a Remus, rozando sus hombros y dedos juntos con suavidad.

—Es una mujer inteligente, Frank. Yo diría que le des un respiro y la dejes tener un poco de diversión. ¿Qué opinas, Lunático? —dijo, respirando contra la mejilla de Remus.

Remus pateó a James en la canilla de mala gana.

—Yo diría que necesita prestarle atención a los detalles.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus suspiró con pesadez, revisando el tercer periódico muggle de los muchos que tenía. Estuvieron viviendo con James y Lily por ya casi un mes, y aún no pudieron encontrar un apartamento adecuado, ya sea porque era muy pequeño, muy grande, muy caro, muy lejos, y demás. Sirius podía verlo abatido, y apoyó su mano sobre la de Remus a modo de consuelo, esperando calmar un poco su enfado. Remus había estado enfadado ya por mucho tiempo. No porque Sirius quemara el departamento y ocasionara que los echaran; Remus nunca podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Sirius; pero habían otras cosas que lo presionaban. Cosas que en su mayoría involucraban a la guerra y las misiones, y Sirius sabía que Remus se preocupaba a menudo por ello.

Sirius observó a James y Lily hacer el desayuno en el mostrador, preguntándose si ellos podían ver la misma frustración en Remus al igual que él. Lily era una mujer increíblemente perceptible, pero a veces ignoraba las emociones más simples en un intento de ver más profundo y analizar bien la situación.

—Creo que deberíamos elegir el último que visitamos —dijo Remus con suavidad, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Tiene un lindo balcón, y hay un parque a un par de cuadras que a Canuto le encantaría.

Sirius acercó la mano de Remus a sus labios.

—Me gusta vivir aquí, Lunático, y estás esforzándote demasiado. Necesitas tomarte un descanso.

Remus sonrió.

—Lo haré. Dumbledore dijo que quizás no habrán misiones de hombre lobo este mes. Se corrió la voz de mi llegada y cree que Voldemort puede tratar de detenerme.

El agarre de Sirius en la mano de Remus se intensificó. Su mandíbula se tensó ligeramente, pero abstuvo las ganas de ir a gritar a la oficina de Dumbledore. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Lily colocó dos platos de tostadas y huevos frente a ellos.

—Espero que no estés buscando otra vez en los periódicos un departamento, Remus —advirtió Lily, sentándose al lado de Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero seguir incomodando.

—Pft —dijo James, sentándose al lado de Lily, dándole un sorbo a su té—. Es bueno tenerlos aquí. Es como estar otra vez en los viejos días en Hogwarts.

—Mm —asintió Lily—. Además, nunca tuve alguien que me ayude con las cosas de la casa antes —dijo mirando a James intencionadamente.

—Sí, este par de días de rendirnos a todas tus necesidades, de comprarte helado a las tres de la mañana, de pintar la habitación del bebé cada vez que cambiabas de opinión sobre el color, y de cargar todas tus pesadas bolsas de compras han sido lo más memorable de nuestras vidas —comentó Sirius sarcásticamente.

James sonrió.

—Me salvaste de muchos problemas.

—Aún creo que la habitación del bebé tendría que ser amarilla —dijo Lily, arrugando el rostro—. El rosado es tan…  _¡sexista!_

_—_ Pero, Lily, ¡las bebés necesitan habitaciones rosadas! —lloriqueó James, tirando un pedazo de huevo sobre la cara de Remus por accidente.

Remus bufó y se limpió la cara.

—Y tú estás preocupada de que la _habitación_  sea sexista.

—¡No voy a volver a pintar ese lugar de nuevo! —dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño, mandando otro pedazo de huevo volar a la cara de brazos aún están adoloridos por la última vez. Además, el color combina bien con la cuna.

Remus se limpió la cara nuevamente con la servilleta.

—Pero el armario no combina en nada —argumentó Lily con tanta intensidad que sus huevos volaron de su tenedor y también aterrizaron con gracia nuevamente sobre Remus.

—Saben, esto de que la comida vuele no es muy lindo —comentó Remus, limpiando nuevamente su cara, y más que seguro que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

—Escuché que Alice Longbottom dio a luz a un niño a las dos de la mañana —dijo Sirius—. ¿Crees que él y nuestra niñita puedan ser amigos

—Escuché que lo llamaron horrible —dijo James, haciendo una mueca—. Nendell o algo así.

—Neville, James —corrigió Lily.

—Como sea. Nuestra Harriet es demasiado buena para él. Va a ser la estrella del siglo en el Quidditch, sólo esperen y verán. Va a ser la jugadora más joven que llegue a la Copa Mundial.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—¿La vas a llamar Harriet? Suena un poquito debilucha, ¿no?

—Es el nombre de mi difunta abuela —respondió Lily con enojo.

Sirius y Remus tosieron.

—Harriet es un lindo nombre, Lily —dijo Remus, sonriendo apenas.

—James la quería llamar Quaffle —dijo Lily insolentemente.

James se sonrojó.

—¡No es verdad! La quería llamar Blaze, ¡cómo el fuego!

—¡Como si eso fuera mucho mejor!

—Creo que es bastante fascinante —comentó Sirius, encogiéndose ni bien Lily lo fulminó con la mirada—. Por supuesto que Harriet es un nombre muy de dama. Muy digno, estoy seguro.

—Mi abuela era…

Lily se detuvo, su rostro formando una expresión de horror, soltando el tenedor de su mano.

—Lily, corazón, ¿estás bien?

Lily miró hacia abajo y se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—Creo que la bebé está en camino.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—¡Muy bien, Lily, sonríe para la camara! —chilló Peter emocionado, enfocando la camara de Remus en frente de una muy sonrojada y enojada Lily Potter.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gritó Lily mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de pujar—. ¡Dime que está bromeando!

—Sra. Potter, necesita calmarse y concentrarse —dijo la medimaga con gentileza. Hace mucho que olvidaron su nombre por la emoción de que la bebé finalmente iba a nacer después de nueve largos meses.

—¡ESTOY CALMADA! —gritó Lily, agarrando a la medimaga del cuello de su camisa, sacudiéndola violentamente—. ¿NO LO VES? ¡ESTOY CALMADA!

Remus no veía a Lily muy calmada. Había que darlo por hecho, la verdad, considerando que la pequeña habitación del hospital estaba abarrotado por los cuatro muy emocionados e hiperactivos merodeadores, una nerviosa medimaga, un sanador irritado, y una mujer con tanto dolor que parecía que se moría.

—¡Creo que veo la cabeza! —gritó James, prácticamente saltando sobre los dedos de sus pies. James había estado emocionado y ansioso desde la mañana, al punto que su cara estaba tan roja y sudorosa como la de Lily. Todos los merodeadores lo siguieron para ver el primer atisbo de su ahijado y sobrino.

—¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA DONDE ESTA MI CABEZA! ¡TODOS USTEDES! —gritó Lily, respirando agitadamente. Su cabello se había desatado del moño que tenía y sus ojos estaban salvajes, dando la apariencia de una mujer demente.

Los merodeadores se movieron rápidamente hacia la cabecera de la cama, cautelosos de la ira de Lily, no queriendo enojarla más.

—Sólo un par más, Sra. Potter, y acabamos —aseguró el sanador, mientras Lily gritaba por el dolor y frustración. Tenía lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos, y James, en un momento de completo amor y devoción por ella, las limpió con delicadeza.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Lily, florcita! —animó Sirius.

—Remus, dile a tu perro que se calle la boca ahora mismo antes de que ¡LO MATE!

Remus farfulló, mirando con ansiedad al sanador y a la medimaga, para ver si alguno entendió el significado de sus palabras. Afortunadamente, parecían inmunes a la rabieta temperamental de Lily, y estaban enfocados en simplemente sacar al bebé. Remus miró a Sirius, quien se había quedado por un momento congelado también, pero pareció recuperarse cuando Remus le sonrió con suavidad. Sirius sonrió con descaro y le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Felicitaciones por su primer hijo, Sr. y Sra. Potter! —dijo el sanador, sosteniendo un muy ruidoso y sucio bebé, mientras sonreía.

Todos lo miraron con asombro y, salvo por la respiración agitada de Lily, el silencio inundó la habitación del hospital por primera vez. Finalmente, Sirius pareció encontrar las palabras para decir.

—Amigo, Harriet tiene pene.

Remus hizo un ruido ahogado que sonó como una risa y un intento de vomitar.

James hizo una espectacular actuación de un pez y usó la cama del hospital como soporte. Se veía a punto de desmayarse cuando vio como la medimaga limpiaba a un muy rosado Harriet y a sus partes no femeninas.

—Te dije que las paredes tenían que haber sido amarillas.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se despertó a las cinco de la mañana por los sonidos de un bebé llorando de nuevo. Sintió a Sirius gruñir ruidosamente y enterrar su rostro en el brazo de Remus.

—Vamos, Canuto —suspiró Remus con desánimo—. Es nuestro turno de alimentar a Harry —dijo golpeando a Sirius suavemente con su codo.

—No tengo pechos —murmuró Sirius sobre la piel de Remus—. Ve a decirle a Lily.

Remus rodó sus ojos, empujando a Sirius para sentarse.

—Hay leche en la heladera. Vamos, Canuto, les prometimos a Cornamenta y a Lily que ayudaríamos.

Sirius se veía a punto de llorar. Ninguno de ellos había dormido mucho en el último par de días.

—Ese chico es una especie de engendro del demonio —lloriqueó—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está roto? ¿Esas paredes rosadas finalmente evaporaron su cerebro?

Remus bostezó y se rascó la espalda con pereza.

—Sólo trae la leche y terminemos con esto.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación del bebé, la cual aún era de un color rosa con estrellas pintadas en el techo. Harry estaba llorando ruidosamente, gimiendo y sacudiéndose, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su rostro estaba rojo. El Karma le había llegado a James justo en el trasero, pues su pequeño niño estaba ahora vestido en un pijama de bebé blanco con flores rosas y snitchs. Era, de hecho, la prenda de vestir más rara que tenía Harry hasta ahora; eso incluyendo la horquilla verde que Petunia le había regalado a Lily el día de su baby shower.

—¿Se supone que tenga que llorar tanto? —preguntó Remus, calentando la leche y probándola en su mano.

Sirius levantó a Harry, meciéndolo suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo Merlín sabe. Realmente no me ocupe de Regulus mucho cuando nació. Kreacher nos cuidó a nosotros.

Remus hizo una cara de disgusto y le alcanzó la mamadera a Sirius.

—Pobre de ustedes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, inclinando la mamadera mientras Harry bebía con ansias.

—Regulus le tomó cariño, nunca sabré porqué. Yo odiaba a ese elfo muchísimo, pero bueno, Reg siempre fue un blandengue de pequeño.

Remus musitó, no sabiendo que decirle a Sirius por su repentino brote de nostalgia; la familia de Sirius era un tema sensible y raramente hablaban de ellos.

Sirius le alcanzó a Harry a Remus, quien tomó la tarea de mecerlo y darle golpecitos en su espalda con delicadeza hasta que eruptó.

—Que bicho adorable que es cuando está callado, ¿no? —dijo Sirius sonriendo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus una vez que Harry fue colocado nuevamente en la cuna.

—Su cabello es horrible; como una versión miniatura del de James —comentó Remus, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Sirius.

—Aún así lo amo. ¿Suena eso estúpido para ti, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius, volviendo la mirada a Remus—. Apenas conozco a esta pequeña personita, pero aún así lo amo, ¿es tonto?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Es adorable, incluso después de que se haya cagado en todos nosotros y vomitado al menos dos veces en mis mejores túnicas.

Sirius suspiró, haciendo que el cabello de Remus se ondeara. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de Remus en un abrazo largo y descansó su mejilla contra el cabello de su amado.

—Nunca podremos tener algo así, ¿sabes? Sé que suena ridículo, pero nunca he querido un niño como ahora.

Remus cerró sus ojos, inconscientemente meneando sus cuerpos.

—Estoy tan cansado de tener que vivir a través de James y Lily —dijo Sirius en voz baja, como si fuera algo prohibido—. ¿Nunca quisiste algún engendro tuyo, Lunático?

Remus se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba.

—No podría hacerle eso a un niño; no con mi licantropía. Es demasiado… —calló, incapaz de decir algo más.

—Te pregunté si querías uno, no si estaba moralmente bien tenerlo.

Remus miró a Harry de reojo, su cabellera negra levantada de forma extraña y su pequeño pecho levantándose y cayendo suavemente.

—Mi papá dio toda su vida para tenerme. Creo.. creo que quizás…

Sirius rió amargamente.

—Sí, quizás, pero aún somos chicos, ¿no es así? Chicos que tratan ser pequeños hombres: casarse, tener hijos; ninguno de nosotros está realmente preparado para lo que viene. Ayer vi a James llorar porque creía que algo le pasaba a Harry.

Remus se acercó más a Sirius, tratando de desaparecer en la calidez de su piel.

—James es hijo único. Es por eso que está tan asustado, eso es todo.

—¿No lo estamos todos? ¿Por una cosa o por otra? —dijo Sirius, besando detrás de la oreja de Remus con suavidad—. Sé que tú lo estás. Estás intentando esconderlo, pero lo veo en tus ojos siempre. ¿De qué estás asustado, Lunático?

Remus trató de alejarse de Sirius, pero fue sostenido con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿No confías en mí? —dijo Sirius, acomodando el cabello de Remus detrás de sus orejas; acarició sus mejillas y levantó su mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos—. ¿No me amas?

Los ojos ámbar de Remus se clavaron en los de Sirius.

—No estoy asustado, Canuto. Estoy aterrorizado —musitó, pasando su mano por la espalda de Sirius, acariciando su nuca—. Estoy aterrorizado de perder.

_De perderte a ti, a Cornamenta, Lily, Harry, Colagusano, mi madre, mi tía, a tantos, a tantos…_

Sirius atrapó los labios de Remus en un dulce beso, sosteniéndolo cerca y acunando sus mejillas con amor.

—Yo también —susurró cuando se separaron.


	39. Cayendo a pedazos

Se dice que cuando una mariposa aletea sus alas en una parte del mundo, eventualmente puede ocasionar un huracán en otro lugar. Realmente, nunca consideramos el peso de nuestras acciones y cómo el más pequeño detalle puede causar un cambio huracanado. Los más pequeños cambios en nuestro presente pueden causar un cambio drástico y fenomenal en nuestro futuro; pueden crear mundos y destruirlos; pueden derrotar las más grande fuerzas y agrandar al resto; pueden recuperar un amor perdido y hacer un héroe a un criminal convicto. Ahí es donde empezamos; en el mismísimo ojo del huracán:

_**Diciembre de 1980…** _

Todos habían visto llegar el final… la última pelea de Remus y Sirius. El proceso había sido gradual; simplemente había comenzado con la pérdida de las caricias casuales. Sirius y Remus de a poco dejaron de rozar sus manos cuando caminaban juntos; dejaron de entrelazar sus piernas debajo de la mesa; dejaron de usar cada momento de felicidad como excusa para abrazarse un poquito más, para tenerse un poco más cerca.

En aquel entonces, el cambio no había sido tan notable, ni siquiera para Remus y Sirius, pero entonces, comenzaron las discusiones. El tiempo que pasaban lejos y las largas ausencias de Remus estaban empezando a presionar la ya tensa relación. Aún se amaban, pero ya no podían encontrar tiempo para compartir lo que pensaban y sentían como hacian antes. Las discusiones sólo se ponían peores, y llegaron al punto que ya no necesitaban una razón para empezar a gritarse.

Nadie puede decir como es que realmente comenzó, nadie. Para empezar, muy pocos sabían de la relación de Remus y Sirius, y aquellos pocos que sabían siempre habían considerado su vínculo sólido como una roca. Pero, por supuesto, había una persona que podía siempre decirte un pequeño porcentaje de la razón: Peter Pettigrew. Quizás las cosas no se hubieran vuelto tan malas entre Remus y Sirius si no hubiera sido por los constantes chismes que Peter le contaba a Sirius. Siete años viviendo con Sirius le habían enseñado a Peter la debilidad más grande de Sirius: la completa lealtad que tenía hacia todo lo que sus amigos más cercanos le decían, su necesidad de saber todo lo que involucraba a sus seres queridos, y su odio por las Artes Oscuras.

Peter nunca había tenido que pensar tanto como lo hizo aquel año. Sirius podía con facilidad confrontar a Remus sobre todas las mentiras que Peter le había dicho, así que tenía que distorsionar la verdad; insinuar los defectos de Remus sin presionar demasiado; pero sobretodo, tenía que usar la condición de Remus como una herramienta.

Todo había comenzado con una simple sugerencia, pero cuando las sospechas dentro de la Orden empezaron a crecer, también la desesperación de Peter por salvar su propia piel creció también. Lo que había comenzado como una simple táctica de evasión se había vuelto una gran grieta entre Remus y Sirius.

Peter nunca había querido que se separasen. Nunca. Nunca hubiera pensado que sus palabras pudiesen tener un efecto tan fuerte en su relación. De haberlo sabido, quizá, se habría contenido un poco más. Quizás hubiera culpado todos los contratiempos de la Orden en otra persona que no fuera Remus. A veces, Peter se quedaba despierto en la noche, preguntándose que es lo que había dicho que finalmente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Qué causó el final de Remus y Sirius?

Sirius estaba arrodillado detrás de un arbusto, sus puños cerrados con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlos sangrar, su cuerpo temblaba con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperse. Hubiera chillado y gritado, y luchado con sus puños en vez de su varita si no hubiera sido por Caradoc Dearborn, quien lo estaba conteniendo y sujetándolo de ambos hombros.

—Mira, Yates, sólo acéptalo, ¿está claro? No pienses en ello, en especial no en frente del Señor Oscuro —susurró el mortífago (uno que no nadie reconocía)—. No vale la pena. No vale la pena que pierdas tu vida, ahora tienes una familia a la que cuidar.

El mortífago llamado Yates se frotó el rostro detrás de su máscara.

—No sabes si eso es lo que realmente le pasó a Regulus, Manson. No tenemos nada para probar que está realmente muerto.

Sirius podía sentir su rostro arder, sus dientes tensar y relajar. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba golpear algo, gritar, gritar y gritar.

—Mira, Yates, Black estaba totalmente fuera de control. No fue la primera vez que se equivocó, ya sabes, pero el Señor Oscuro le dio oportunidades para probarse a sí mismo. El muchacho siempre fue reacio y deliberadamente fue a desafiar al Señor. Nadie de nosotros sabe que es lo que hizo, pero la palabra del Señor es suficiente evidencia, creo yo.

La cabeza de Sirius estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. La mano de Dearborn estaba sobre su boca y Sirius la mordió con amargura. La mano ni siquiera se crispó, y Sirius, estando en sus cabales, hubiera estado totalmente agradecido a Dearborn por mantenerlo bajo control.

 _Su hermano._  Su pequeño hermano: muerto; asesinado por querer escapar. ¿Por qué no le pido ayuda a Sirius? ¿Por qué? Si quería escapar de todo eso, ¿por qué no le pidió ayuda?

—Snape lo ha confirmado, también, y todos sabemos que no hay nadie más en el que el Señor confíe más. Usa la obsesión de Lestrange como herramienta, pero todos sabemos que Snape es el único en el que el Señor realmente confía.

 _Snape._  Sirius debió haber sabido que Snape de alguna forma estaba detrás de esto. ¿Hubieron también otros mortífagos? ¿Hubieron otras personas, además de Yates y Manson, viendo morir a su hermano? ¿Matándolo, asesinándolo por querer ser libre?

Dearborn apretó el hombro de Sirius hasta causar dolor.

—Sirius, te voy a aparecer en algún lugar cerca de casa. Necesito que descanses. Le explicaré el resto a Moody, ¿me entiendes?

Un pensamiento abrupto llegó a él. ¿Remus había sido parte de esto? ¿Que pasaría si Peter tenía razón?

_—No creo que esté yendo a las misiones, Canuto. Dumbledore está siempre mencionando lo peligroso que es eso para él, pero siempre regresa ileso._

A Sirius no le hubiera importado si Remus era un mortífago. Había golpeado a Peter la primera vez que se atrevió a sugerirlo, y luego lo aceptó ni bien la evidencia se volvió cada vez más obvia y las ausencias más evidentes. Aún así, no le importaba. Remus podría haber sido el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y Sirius no hubiera dejado de amarlo. Sirius lo hubiera dejado salirse con la suya con cualquier cosa, excepto con  _esto…_

—Black, te trajé lo más cercano a la cabaña que pude. ¿Puedes llegar a ella solo?

Remus no le haría algo así a él, no lo haría. Remus sabía cómo se sentía Sirius sobre su familia, sobre su hermano pequeño. Remus sabía exactamente donde le dolería más.

_—Guarda demasiado secretos, Sirius, y no habla sobre ninguno. ¿Por qué no confía en nosotros? ¿Qué está intentando esconder?_

¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cuándo murió su hermano? ¿El año pasado? ¿Este año? ¿Este mes? ¿Había sido aquel día en el que Remus le había hecho el amor en silencio, sin querer hablar, sólo queriendo sentir piel contra piel? ¿La razón por la cual Remus lo tocaba con tanta indecisión habían sido signos de disculpas? ¿De arrepentimiento?

_—¿Qué tan fácil puede uno perder la cabeza, Canuto? Ante el prejuicio; la desesperación; ¿la necesidad?_

Sirius sacó la carta que había recibido de James de su bolsillo. La había recibido cuando estaba en la oficina, pero lo habían llamado a una misión y no la pudo leer. Parecía haber sido escrita con apuro, la descuidada caligrafía de James parecía casi ininteligible:

_Canuto,_

_Harry está enfermo, así que estamos un poco atareados hoy. Arthur me contó que puede que hoy trabajes hasta tarde. Si es así, respóndeme, y Colagusano y yo trataremos de acompañar a Lunático durante la luna llena de esta noche. De no ser así, necesito quedarme en casa y cuidar a Harry._

_Si logras llegar, dile a Lunático que realmente lo siento mucho y que espero que no se haya lastimado mucho. Déjame saber ni bien puedas._

_Cornamenta._

Sirius releyó la carta, sin entender todo al primer vistazo. Luego se dio cuenta que eso fue porque sus manos estaban temblando intensamente. Miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que se aparecieron y se dio cuenta de que Dearborn había aparecido a Sirius directamente al área donde Remus solía transformarse en vez de al departamento. Habían vivido en la pequeña y abandonada cabaña momentáneamente mientras encontraban un departamento. Era allí donde Remus se transformaba ahora, y Sirius pudo ver los candados en la puerta, cerrados por seguridad.

Entonces, miró hacia arriba, observó la luna entre las nubes, y escuchó los conocidos aullidos de dolor que venían con ella.

Sirius rompió la carta en pedazos y desapareció.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando la necesidad por comer algo se había vuelto demasiado grande como para ignorarla y volver a dormir. Caminó descalzo hacia la cocina, aún adormilado y exhausto, tanto que casi se tropieza con caída silueta de su amado en el piso. Ni bien los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa y vio la figura de Remus, recordó el calvario de anoche. Se alejó rápidamente, y se sostuvo de la mesada de la cocina para estabilizarse.

_Regulus estaba muerto._

Remus estaba sangrando profusamente sobre los limpios azulejos de la cocina, la sangre formaba un charco debajo de su estómago y piernas. Habían rasguños y mordidas en todo su cuerpo, algunos de ellos se veían letales y otros mostraban la carne y hueso. Remus debió haberse aparecido en el departamento y desmayado por el agotamiento.

Sirius sintió que bilis subía por su garganta, la culpa y presión amenazaban con abrumarlo. Rápidamente llamó a su varita y se arrodillo en el piso al lado de Remus, donde la sangre aún no había llegado. Intentó limpiar la sangre del rostro de Remus con su mano, pero sólo logró esparcirla más, de tal forma que el rostro debajo de ella quedó irreconocible. Sirius sólo había visto una vez a Remus así de lastimado después de una transformación y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

—Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, Remus —susurró Sirius, acariciando el cabello lleno de sangre de Remus—. Te hubiera dado mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma, cualquier cosa que pidieras hubiera sido tuya.

Sirius cerró sus ojos, apretando su varita con tanta fuerza que estaba en peligro de romperse. Sería fácil hacerlo ahora, con Remus acostado e indefenso ante él. Sería tan fácil matarlo, y tomar la venganza que Sirius merecía tener. Ni siquiera necesitaba lanzar algún hechizo; podría simplemente dejar que Remus se desangre hasta morir. El Ministerio nunca preguntaría, no por matar un hombre lobo.

La mano en la que tenía la varita tembló, aún apuntando al corazón de Remus, preparada y lista para disparar.

—Vete a la mierda, Remus —lloró suavemente Sirius, sintiendo su decisión flaquear y a su voz quebrarse—. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Sacudió su varita con intensidad, haciendo que salieran volando chispas rojas sobre el cuerpo de Remus, el cual dio un tirón violento hacia arriba.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Remus se despertó con un gruñido por el suave repiqueteo de cubertería y platos siendo reacomodados en su mesita de luz. Apenas podía abrir sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, pero sabía que Sirius estaba allí, al lado, en su mesita de luz; Sirius haciendo un escándalo con las pociones y la comida, como hacía todos los meses; Sirius sonando muy enojado.

Remus se preguntó qué es lo que hizo esta vez. El mal humor de Sirius parecía ser, de una manera u otra, siempre la culpa de Remus. Podían ser cosas sin importancia, tan pequeñas como dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero, o llegar tarde de nuevo a casa. A Remus no le importaba llevarse la peor parte, la verdad es que no, porque a veces él también sacaba su ira y frustración en su amado. En aquel entonces, aquella parecía ser la única forma de lidiar con la guerra.

Aún así, Remus debió haber hecho algo realmente horrible esta vez para que Sirius no haya ido a su transformación. Sirius nunca se perdía una transformación, ni siquiera en los días que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Era la única cosa que los había acercado y mantenido a los merodeadores juntos. El lobo anoche había estado enojado  _(herido)_  por la ausencia de sus amigos, al punto que culpaba a Remus por no tener la inteligencia de culparse a sí mismo.

—Toma, bebe esto.

Una mano lo levantó suavemente del cuello y vertió un líquido por su garganta; Poción reabastecedora de sangre y un toque de whisky para calmar el dolor. Servía.

Remus abrió sus ojos con lentitud después de que fuera acostado nuevamente en la cama, sólo para ver a Sirius darle la espalda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sirius con dureza; su voz sonaba forzada, adolorida, rota.

Remus respondió, su garganta sintiéndose en carne viva y en desuso.

—Duele.

No lo dijo por el aspecto físico del dolor.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius, aún si volverse a ver a Remus. Estaba revolviendo la bandeja de pociones, vertiendo, trasvasando y haciendo cosas que, en general, eran innecesarias para mantener sus manos ocupadas.

Remus se sentó con cuidado, tratando de no poner mucho peso sobre su brazo vendado. Por un segundo consideró estirarse y tocar a Sirius, pero decidió no hacerlo. Los días en los cuales podía tocar a Sirius cuando quería sin que su amante se paralizara se habían ido hace mucho. Sirius ahora parecía mucho más…  _cauto_... con él.

—¿Por qué no viniste?

Remus se atrevió a preguntar Remus, reprimiendo la parte de él que era un lobo; la que demandaba una explicación por haber sido abandonado

—Sabía que estabas allí; te sentí. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su tono de voz se volvió acusador al final de la oración y Remus deseaba que no hubiera sido así cuando vio la espalda de Sirius tensarse.

—¿Por qué tendría que haber ido? —preguntó Sirius, deteniendo su mano sobre una botella no etiquetada—. ¿Es una regla? ¿Es necesario que esté allí sosteniendo tu mano en cada una de tus transformaciones?

Remus frunció el ceño, sin saber que decir.

—Quizás no quería ir —continuó Sirius, su voz volviéndose peligrosamente grave—. Quizás no quería gastar mi tiempo siendo un esclavo de un hombre lobo.

Remus sabía que Sirius estaba siendo hiriente a propósito; sabía que realmente no decía nada en serio, pero necesitaba canalizar su ira. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo eso, no pudo controlar su autodefensa y furia cuando respondió:

—¡Nunca tuviste ningún problema follándote a uno!

Sirius se volvió para verlo a la cara por primera vez.

—Era  _fácil_ —escupió con veneno—, y conveniente.

Por alguna razón, el golpe realmente le dolió. Se suponía que Remus tenía que ignorarlo como a todas las cosas que Sirius alguna vez le había dicho en un ataque de furia, pero no podía. Sirius había golpeado demasiado fuerte y profundo, y se dio cuenta cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Remus.

—Remus, no quise decir eso —explicó Sirius, mostrándose sinceramente arrepentido—. Sólo… estaba  _tan_  molesto y...

—Lo siento —interrumpió Remus. Era la primera vez que se había disculpado durante una discusión—. Lo siento.

Sirius lo miró, con un brillo en los ojos que Remus deseaba poder entender.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó con sospecha, era como si estuviera esperando que Remus admitiera una vil hazaña.

Remus se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada cuando se volvió demasiado doloroso y difícil ver a Sirius.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces no lo sientas —respondió Sirius con dureza, la amargura volviendo a aparecer en su voz—. No te burles de mí con tus disculpas vacías, Remus. Sólo empeoras las cosas.

Remus no sabía de qué es lo que estaba hablando. Lo ponía furioso, por supuesto que sí, la forma en la que Sirius siempre lo culpaba por todo; la forma en la que siempre terminaban peleando cuando estaban juntos. Lo ponía furioso que siempre era él quien tenía que controlarse y cuidar sus palabras, mientras que Sirius no, simplemente porque eso era aceptable por ser parte de su naturaleza.

Remus nunca se había sentido tan cansado como en aquel entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sirius?

Sirius se alejó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, manteniendo la mirada fija hacia afuera. Qué era lo que miraba, Remus nunca lo podría saber, porque la falta de ruido le decían que las calles estaban probablemente vacías a estas horas de la mañana.

Sirius suspiró con pesadez.

—Creo, Remus, que esto debe terminar. Lo que sea que tenemos entre nosotros; ya no está funcionando más.

Aquella confesión lo había golpeado más fuerte que una tonelada de ladrillos. Tan fuerte que Remus, por un momento, no pudo hacer más que mirarse las manos, sin palabras y horrorizado. Era como si su mayor miedo se estuviera haciendo realidad; como si todo su mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos sobre sus pies: todo lo que había construído y confiado estaba repentinamente siendo alejado de él. Remus no se podía mover, no podía; dolía demasiado. Dolía en su pecho, en su cabeza, en sus brazos, en sus pies; le cerraba la garganta y lo ahogaba, sacándole todo su oxígeno; aquello mató la última esperanza y esencia a la cual se había aferrado durante esta guerra.

Remus lo había previsto, pero aún así nunca lo había visto llegar.

—Creo —continuó Sirius, ahora agarrando las cortinas y retorciéndolas entre sus dedos—. Creo, que me gustaría recordarte como a alguien a quien amé, en vez de a alguien a quien terminé odiando.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por lo que parecieron años, y Remus usó ese tiempo para controlarse, para matar todas sus emociones y volverse la roca firme que las personas que lo conocían sabían que era.

—Entiendo —susurró Remus después de un largo rato, sorprendido por lo estable que sonaba su voz a pesar de que dentro suyo se destruía—. Me iré hoy… ahora si es lo que quieres que haga.

—No necesitas irte —dijo Sirius con suavidad, deslizando sus manos por las cortinas hasta soltarlas—. Hay otra habitación.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza contra la ventana, y Remus pudo saber por la forma en la que respiraba contra el cristal que realmente no quería que se quedase. La oferta era una simple formalidad, algo para compensar a Remus por su estado de discapacidad, desempleo y pobreza.

—Puedes quedarte aquí.

—No creo poder hacerlo —respondió Remus, moviéndose en la cama para encontrar la mejor forma para poder ponerse de pie sin causarse mucho dolor. Su cuerpo le dolía en todas partes, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Remus se obligó a mirar a Sirius una última vez—. ¿Me puedes ayudar a empacar? —preguntó, deseando que Sirius se volviera a verlo, que pudiera al menos mirarlo a los ojos—. Eso, si es que no me odias demasiado.

Sirius asintió una vez, sus dedos ahora patinando sobre el borde de la ventana, pero sus ojos aún firmemente fijos afuera.

—Bebe tu té primero.

Remus miró la taza de té sobre la mesita de luz. Estaba empezando a coagularse sobre la superficie por haberse enfriado y estado servido demasiado tiempo. Realmente no quería nada, pero años de tradiciones habían registrado en su cerebro que el té y los cigarrillos eran algo que le calmaban los nervios. Sólo bastó darle un pequeño trago antes de que Remus se sintiera mareado de nuevo y cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. Vagamente, se regañó a sí mismo por no haber olido la poción para dormir que Sirius había vertido en su té antes de beberlo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

James dio un paso sobre los restos de varios muebles y platos rotos que yacían sobre el piso, sintiéndose de golpe preocupado y ansioso.

—¡Canuto!

No parecía un ataque de mortífagos, pero hoy en día nunca se sabía.

—¡Lunático!

Caminó más rápido, pateando la gran mayoría de cosas que encontraba en su recorrido. El departamento de Sirius y Remus era un desastre, parecía haber sido golpeado por un huracán o alguna magia explosiva. Esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera acabado lastimado; no sabía que haría si es que eso sucedía.

De repente, James escuchó que alguien reía desde adentro de uno de los dormitorios y aceleró el paso, casi tropezando con el televisor que estaba hecho trizas. Encontró a Sirius allí, sentado y envuelto en las sábanas que habían sido sacadas de la cama. La mesita de luz había sido dada vuelta, los cajones sacados de su lugar y todo lo demás tirado en distintas partes de la habitación. La imagen del lugar no lo perturbó tanto como la de Sirius.

Sirius se estaba riendo.

Se estaba riendo como un loco, como si hubiera sido envenenado por un gas de risa o hechizado con un encantamiento de cosquillas. Estaba riendo con la cabeza de costado, descansando en su hombro, en un ángulo que parecía doloroso e imposible; sus ojos estaban vueltos y su cabello había caído sobre su lado derecho de su rostro, inclinado, haciéndolo parecer demente.

—¿Sirius?

James se acercó con cuidado, sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Sirius, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Dios, ¿dónde estaba Remus? James esperaba que a salvo; que la transformación no hubiera sido tan mala.

Sirius pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de James sólo después de que se arrodillase a su lado. Dejó de reírse por un rato, y parpadeó mirando a James como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Su mandíbula se tensó por un momento antes de romperse en una sonrisa desquiciada.

—¡Se ha ido! —gritó Sirius, su voz rompiéndose al final—. ¡Se fue mientras dormía, y ni siquiera le importó! ¡Ni siquiera luchó por mí!

Sirius comenzó a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

James colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, un temor repentino acechándolo. No necesitaba saber quien era quien se fue; era Remus obviamente. Algo le había pasado a Remus; la transformación había ido completamente mal y todo era culpa de James. Todo porque James y Peter habían estado demasiado ocupados para ir a ayudar.  _Merlín, por favor, que esté bien, por favor, que esté vivo…_

—¡Sirius, por favor, dime que pasó! Remus. ¿Dónde está Remus? ¡Sirius, dime!

Sirius negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo más para él mismo que para James.

—Lo odio. Lo odio por hacerme esto. Lo odio por haberme hecho amarlo. Nunca debí hacerlo…

James deseaba que Sirius le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para calmar su propio corazón. Remus no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? Las transformaciones nunca eran tan malas para él, y Sirius siempre sabía qué hacer cuando eran demasiado duras, ¿verdad?

—Sirius, ¡por favor!

—¡QUE SE JODA! —gritó Sirius repentinamente, sorprendiendo a James—. ¡QUE SE JODA ÉL Y EL ESTUPIDO DE VOLDEMORT! ¡MATÓ A MI HERMANO! ¡MATÓ A MI HERMANO Y YO NO PUDE MATARLO! ¡QUE SE JODA ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Sirius jadeó, con el pecho agitado y los ojos desorientados. Su rostro estaba torcido en una expresión de dolor, su piel se volvió de pálida a un color enfermizo y poco saludable.

James lo miró, sorprendido y sin palabras, y con cuidado se acercó más a él.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius miró a James, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Se ha ido —dijo casualmente, antes de vomitar encima del piso y de los zapatos de James.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

El timbre sonó por segunda vez y Nash apresuró el paso, gruñendo en como Del siempre hacía que los invitados hicieran todo el trabajo en la casa.

—Un momento, ya voy. ¡Joder!

No comprendía porque ella tenía que atender la puerta; no era como si esta fuera su casa, aunque Delilah Lupin podría decir lo contrario. Pasaba tanto tiempo en la cabaña de los Lupin que estaba a un pequeño paso de vivir allí de verdad. No era su culpa, en verdad; la gran parte del tiempo se sentía sola, y cambiaba de novio más que de ropa interior. Era lógico pasar el tiempo mirando películas y charlando toda la noche con otra alma desamparada. Además, Delilah parecía estar deteriorándose con su soledad, y Natasha trataba de cuidarla lo más seguido que podía.

—Nash, ¿quién es? —gritó Del desde la sala de estar, donde estaba ocupada haciendo zapping en los doscientos canales inutiles.

Nash abrió la puerta con buena cara, sólo para que su cara cayera al ver a su único sobrino de pie, frente a ella, con un gran baúl tras él. Su presencia era desconcertante por muchas razones; para empezar, ni una de las dos lo habían visto en casi un año, después de la discusión con Del.

Remus se veía terrible: sus pupilas bordeadas de rojo, grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y sus mejillas hundidas, aunque parecía bien alimentado y saludable. Estaba temblando intensamente debajo de su suéter y abrigo, y sus rodillas se veían a punto de vencerse. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que se estaba apoyando contra el marco de la puerta para sostenerse.

—No sabía a donde más ir —susurró Remus, su voz sonando ronca y rasposa, como si hubiera gritado por mucho tiempo.

Nash, aún anonadada por su repentina llegada, sólo pudo moverse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Remus la miró por un momento, como si estuviera en duda e inseguro de sí mismo. Sólo entró cuando Nash asintió con la cabeza y susurró un suave "entra, amor". La manija del baúl se resbaló de su agarre y cayó al piso con un ruido sordo cuando Remus lo arrastraba adentro; sin embargo, su sobrino no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Continuó caminando como en trance, su mano aún sosteniendo el aire donde su baúl había estado sólo hace un momento. No parecía estar en un buen estado mental, y Nash se preocupó en qué es lo que pudo haber pasado.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, reactivando todos los hechizos de seguridad que Remus pudo haber desactivado antes de levitar el baúl de Remus hacia la sala de estar. Encontró a Remus parado frente al sofá en el que estaba Del, ambos mirándose con sorpresa (en caso de Del) y pura miseria.

—Me iré mañana en la mañana, lo prometo —dijo Remus con voz debil, y Nash asumió que él y su madre habían estado hablando antes de que ella entrara—. Nunca sabrás que estuve aquí.

Nash sintió que su corazón se rompía en un millón de pedazos, y miró a Del reproducir su mismo sentimiento. Del le hizo señas a Remus con su mano, sosteniendo su muñeca y acercándolo cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Delilah tragó saliva por un momento, como si buscara palabras que decir.

—Bebé, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Del temblorosamente, arreglando el cabello del rostro de Remus—. Remus, ¿qué pasa?

Remus negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo entero ahora temblaba en las manos de su madre.

—Estoy bien —dijo, la rotura de su voz traicionando su respuesta.

Del miró a Nash con súplica, y casi de puro instinto invocó una manta de las habitaciones de arriba. Nash se sentó al otro lado de Remus, ayudando a Del a desabotonar su sucio abrigo y a sacarle los zapatos y medias. En todo momento, Remus se sentó en el sofá, imperturbado y ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor por completo.

—Te vas a quedar aquí, Remus —dijo Nash con severidad, mientras envolvía la manta con firmeza alrededor de él—. No te atrevas a escaparte en la mañana, ¿me has entendido?

Remus se tambaleó, y por un momento Nash estaba segura de que se iba a caer, pero simplemente acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, su rostro enterrado en la cálida tela de su ropa de dormir. Nash pensó haber escuchado a Remus sollozar algo, pero creyó que era su imaginación, y en cambio, agrandó el sofá para que las largas piernas de Remus entraran comodamente.

Nash y Del intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Del había empezado a acariciar el cabello de Remus con suavidad, en un intento de calmarlo, mientras que Nash buscaba algún indicio de heridas. Sabía que no encontraría ni una; Remus no parecía estar físicamente herido, pero era una pequeña esperanza.

—Bebé —susurró Del, besando cariñosamente el cabello de Remus—. Remus, por favor, dime que pasa. ¿Qué te pasó?

Su tono de voz estaba a punto de ser frenético, y cuando Remus tembló, ambas mujeres supieron que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Remus, ¿alguien te hizo daño?

Remus se rompió.

Suaves sollozos se presionaron contra el estómago de su madre, sus manos sosteniendo la tela de su ropa de dormir. No hizo sonidos evidentes, no se volvió a mostrar su rostro, apenas se movía más allá del temblor de sus hombros. Un observador casual no notaría nada distinto en Remus, pero para las mujeres que literalmente lo habían criado y visto crecer, era una vista que rompía el corazón. Especialmente porque sabían que Remus no quería llorar; que no lo hubiera hecho si es que Del no hubiera presionado mucho sobre el asunto. Podían escuchar suavemente como llamaba a su madre entre sollozos.

Nash volvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirándolo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius meció a Harry suavemente, tratando de calmar el ataque de llanto que había empezado. Trató de cantar, pero se dio cuenta que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas porque realmente no era buen cantante. Remus era el que…

—Shh, Harry —susurró Sirius, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su ahijado mientras caminaba de un lado hacia a otro—. No llores, amigo, vamos.

Su propia garganta se cerró nuevamente cuando el llanto de Harry empezó a debilitarse, y su cuerpo empezó a caer sobre el de su padrino. Sirius respiró hondo, obligándose a contenerse y hacerse cargo de lo que era importante ahora.

—Le envié una lechuza a Remus esta mañana.

Sirius no se dio cuenta cuando Lily entró a la habitación, y su agarre en Harry se hizo instintivamente más fuerte. Se relajó cuando ella se sentó en silencio en el sofá y colocó una bandeja con té y galletas que había estado llevado en la mesa.

—¿No me vas a preguntar si es que respondió?

Sirius no podía ver a Lily a los ojos, así que se concentró en mantener a Harry dormido.

—No

Lily no pareció pensar que la opinión de Sirius era importante y le dio un sorbo a su té como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Él no respondió, pero su madre escribió una respuesta. Llegó a la cabaña como a la medianoche.

Sirius apretó los dientes con enojo, ignorando la presión que sentía en sus entrañas en favor de sentir el familiar e incontenible odio que lentamente brotaba de él de nuevo.

—No me importa.

Lily lo miró con calmos ojos verdes.

—Ella no sabe que es lo que pasó, Remus aún no le ha dicho nada. De hecho, ni siquiera se ha despertado en las últimas catorce horas.

Sirius cerró sus ojos, descansando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Harry por un minuto. El niño se había dormido en sus brazos y en un último intento por controlar su ira en frente de su ahijado, Sirius caminó fuera de la habitación.

—Quiero que vayas y te disculpes ahora mismo, Sirius.

Sirius se detuvo en seco, respirando profundamente para calmar su asfixiante ira.

—Regulus está muerto —dijo con calma, volviéndose a Lily—. ¿Te contó eso James cuando me trajo acá ayer? Mi hermano está muerto.

—Y crees que Remus lo hizo, ¿no? —desafió Lily, poniéndose de pie—. No quería creerle a James cuando me lo contó, pero es verdad, ¿no es así? Realmente crees que Remus es el traidor. Sirius, ¿cómo es posible?

Sirius rió con amargura.

—No lo  _creo_ , Lily.  _Sè_  que es el traidor. Hay suficientes pruebas en contra suya, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esto…

Sirius dejó su frase colgando en el aire; viendo que no había razón de terminarla, y simplemente se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Lily lo siguió.

—¿Pruebas? La única prueba que estás viendo, Sirius, es el hecho de que es un hombre lobo.

—¿Cuántos hombres lobos conoces que estén de nuestro lado, Lily? —preguntó Sirius airadamente—. ¿Cuántos? Hay límites para las anomalías.

—Escúchate —gritó Lily, agarrándolo de los hombros—. Suenas como otra persona. ¡Estas palabras ni siquiera son tuyas, puedo saberlo!

No eran suyas. Eran las de Peter, pero eran verdad y Sirius había recibido suficiente información sobre Remus como para saber eso ahora.

—James no te cree, ya lo sabes, nunca lo hizo desde la primera vez que se lo dijiste —continuó Lily cuando Sirius rompió su agarre y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba—. Él no cree que Remus sea el espía.

—James ama a Remus como si fuera su familia —respondió Sirius con frialdad—. Siempre fue así, y a veces es difícil aceptar los defectos de tu propia sangre.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sirius? ¿No lo amas?

La mandíbula de Sirius tembló por contener sus emociones. Cálidas lágrimas punzaban sus ojos, pero las hizo a un lado, cegándose a sí mismo al ver la cabellera de Harry a su lado.

—No —susurró, entrando a la habitación de Harry.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Hubo un golpeteo en la puerta y Nash asomó su cabeza.

—¿Se ha despertado?

Del negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hijo dormir pacíficamente en su antigua cama. Había llorado hasta dormirse anoche, su cabeza aún descansando en el regazo de Del,hasta que Nash había insistido en levitarlo hasta su cama para mayor comodidad. No se había despertado desde ese momento, y Del se encontró revisándolo cada tanto para asegurarse de que aún respiraba.

Natasha se mordió el labio, caminando hacia la cama de Remus.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien?

Delilah sonrió con amabilidad.

—Está bien. Una pequeña fiebre, nada letal, te lo prometo. Sólo está durmiendo por estar agotado. Ve.

Nash acarició el castaño cabello de Remus con suavidad, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—No quiero. Puedo no ir al trabajo, quedarme aquí un día más.

—Te llamaré si te necesito —aseguró Del—. Theodore se va a enojar si vuelves a perder otro día. Ese hombre está extrañamente obsesionado contigo.

Nash rió débilmente.

—El viejo encanto Lupin, supongo. Sólo… avísame cuando se despierte, ¿sí? Pasaré este fin de semana a visitarlos.

Del asintió, mirando a su cuñada salir de la habitación antes de volverse hacia su hijo. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, liso y húmedo por la fiebre que había tenido. Sus párpados palpitaron ante su toque, su rostro arrugándose en disgusto antes de volver su cuerpo hacia ella.

Tendría que comer algo, ella sabía. La luna llena había sido hace sólo un día y necesitaba mantener su energía. Aún así, no se atrevía a levantarlo de su sueño profundo; se veía agotado, cansado, con demasiada necesidad de dormir.

—¿Mamá?

Del observó a Remus, sorprendida, mirarla con sus adorables ojos ámbar y sonrisa triste.

—No te ves muy bien.

Del rió, acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

—Tú tampoco.

Remus parpadeó adormilado, y Del se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando su mirada a propósito.

—Bebé, no estoy enojada contigo por lo que sucedió, lo juro.

Remus se mordió el labio, buscando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya.

—No quiero que pienses que he venido aquí sólo porque me convenía. Lo he pesando mucho, todo el tiempo, mamá, pero…

—Te entiendo —respondió Del con suavidad—. No tienes porque justificarte conmigo, amor. Aún no me gusta, pero es lo que elegiste hacer y lo que tu padre habría hecho.

Remus tragó saliva y asintió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo estar soñoliento y se acomodó nuevamente sobre su almohada.

—Hablé con Lily —dijo Del, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Remus respirara de golpe—. Me dijo lo que sucedió, o lo poco que ella sabía en verdad.

Remus asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No es nada.

Del levantó una ceja.

—No es nada —repitió ella, encontrando difícil creerle después de haberlo visto la noche anterior llorando hasta dormirse.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas no estaban funcionando entre nosotros. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Me lo esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo, Del podía darse cuenta. Estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo  _y_  a ella. Remus estaba demasiado apegado a Sirius omo para siquiera pensar en separarse de él. Puede que no estuviese mintiendo sobre que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, pero definitivamente no esperaba que Sirius lo dejara irse así de fácil. Ella los había visto cuando estaban juntos, y sobretodo, había visto a Remus cuando ellos estaban juntos.

Normalmente, con sus pacientes, Del hubiera aconsejado hablar las cosas, pero este era  _su hijo_. Era su hijo y no alguien al que tratar, sino alguien a quien curar. Lo abrazó lentamente, con duda, sabiendo que él no quería ser abrazado pero siguió sus instintos maternales. Remus estaba tenso en sus brazos, incómodo por lo vulnerable que estaba, así que ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Del besó su frente antes de soltarlo.

—Vamos, corazón, te haré algo de té.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

_—No habrán celebraciones por el año nuevo en la Orden este año —gruñó Moody, caminando de un lado a otro. Su pata de palo hacia ruido contra el piso de marmol—. Recibiremos nuestras respectivas misiones pronto de Dumbledore y necesitamos hacerlas con una maldita y absoluta perfección._

—Nunca he visto a Moody así de serio —susurró James a Lily, antes de volver su atención a Ojo loco cuando golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

_—Hay muggles en toda la ciudad, celebrando y de fiesta, completamente ignorantes, un blanco perfecto para Voldemort y sus mortífagos._

James miró a Sirius, y luego a Remus, ambos sentados en lugares completamente opuestos. Ni uno de ellos se había visto el uno al otro desde que la reunión de la Orden comenzó, y la tensión entre ellos era tan gruesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. James no comprendía por qué Sirius estaba siendo tan irracional y adamante sobre que Remus era un mortífago.

Remus, como Lily había dicho una vez, emanaba bondad e inocencia, pero la mayoría de personas no lo veía. Desafortunadamente, James sabía que Sirius no era la única persona que veía a Remus de esta forma; también estaba Peter, quien había sembrado la idea en la mente de Sirius, y un par de miembros de la Orden, como McKinnon. Sólo porque era diferente; era demasiado injusto.

_—Nos separaremos en grupos y nos repartiremos en toda la ciudad. Dumbledore y yo tenemos una lista de posibles lugares que pueden ser zonas conflictivas para estos muggles. Se les asignará un lugar más tarde esta noche. Hasta entonces, cada miembro de la Orden quedará aquí. Pueden como máximo ir al baño que está arriba, ¿estoy siendo claro?_

Remus no se veía tan mal, considerando lo que había pasado. En definitiva, no se veía tan roto como Sirius, quien tenía aros de ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, un constante ceño fruncido en su rostro, y se veía, sobretodo, desaliñado. Definitivamente no parecía lo suficiente consternado como para haber colapsado en su propio vomito o haber pasado el resto de la noche en silencio, como Sirius había hecho. Y bueno, cada uno tenía su forma de sobrellevar las cosas, y mientras que Remus siempre fue bueno en esconderse, Sirius solía ser más dramático y tener menos control.

—¡No me puedo quedar aquí! —susurró Peter más para sí que para otra persona, pero tanto James como Lily lo escucharon. Peter vio a Lily fruncir el ceño y sonrió con debilidad—. Patricia me está esperando en el restaurante —explicó Peter—, se supone que cenaríamos juntos hoy.

Lily asintió con simpatía, pero James pensó que Peter estaba siendo un tremendo cobarde. Desvió su mirada hacia sus dos mejores amigos y se dio cuenta de que no era el único mirándolos. Lily, Elphias y Peter estaban mirándolos con la misma intensidad; Lily con los ojos llenos de compasión, Peter con algo similar a la culpa, y Elphias simplemente se veía pensativo.

_—Cada grupo debe estar compuesto de no menos de tres personas. Escojan cuidadosamente y de acuerdo a sus habilidades y debilidades. Manténgase juntos durante todo el proceso. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado esta noche._

_—_ Escojo a Remus —dijo Lily inmediatamente a los tres, cuando Moody dejó de hablar—. Es el mejor duelista que conozco, y me sentiría segura con él.

Lily tenía un tono desafiante en su voz, y James notó que había estirado su mano para sostener la de Remus entre la suya.

James miró a Sirius, quien miraba a Lily furiosamente. Ambos estaban peleados desde que Sirius rompió con Remus; y ninguno de ellos parecía querer ceder.

Remus los miró nerviosamente.

—Lily, no necesitas hacer esto. No necesito…

—Yo también escojo a Remus —interrumpió James, moviéndose al lado de Remus. Sirius se veía capaz de asesinar, pero James no titubeó—. Porque los merodeadores siempre son lo primero, pase lo que pase.

La mandíbula de Sirius tembló con amargura y traición. Miró a Peter, quien parecía más preocupado en otras cosas y no estaba prestando atención.

—Bien —escupió—. Pero yo estoy de patrulla. No confío en ninguno de ustedes para que no nos maten.

Tomó otra hora más de espera para que cada grupo finalmente tuviera una misión asignada. El suyo era el grupo más grande, consistiendo de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y un muy reluctante Peter, quien, por alguna razón, desesperadamente quería estar en el equipo de Dorcas Meadows, pero había sido arrastrado de vuelta por la persistencia de James y la mirada fulminante de Lily.

—Cornamenta —susurró Remu cuando caminaban hacia un lugar más seguro para aparecerse—. No creo que deba estar aquí.  _Sirius_ no me quiere aquí.

—Lástima —gruñó James—. Porque yo sí, y él tiene que aprender eso. Somos amigos primero, Lunático, no voy a dejar que una ridícula pelea amorosa entre tú y Sirius arruine nuestra amistad.

Remus apretó el brazo de James con fuerza.

—Cornamenta, no está funcionando. Mira, no sé que es lo que hice, pero Sirius me odia.

James suspiró.

—No te odia, Lunático. Sólo está… — _siendo un idiota—_. Mira, ¿por qué no hablas con él? Dile que la amistad va primero que otra cosa.

Empujó a Remus hacia adelante donde Sirius estaba caminando solo.

—Ve.

Remus miró a James una última vez antes de alcanzar a Sirius. James caminó ligeramente más rápido, asegurándose de estar lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. Lily, quien había estado caminando unos pasos detrás de él junto a Peter, lo miró con curiosidad. James simplemente sacudió su cabeza, señalando que no hagan ruido.

—Mira Sirius —empezó Remus, y James vio que la cabeza de Sirius se volvió ligeramente para verlo—. Sé que ahora no piensas mucho en mí, y que no…

Remus tragó saliva.

—Sólo… quiero que sepas que aún te considero mi mejor amigo.

Remus miró a sus pies, y por un largo rato, Sirius no dijo nada. Simplemente miraba a Remus mientras caminaban, y James pudo ver como los mecanismos en su cabeza se movían; preguntándose si este era alguna especie de truco o si Remus realmente lo decía en serio. Preguntándose si había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, y si Remus nunca había sido el espía; preguntándose si aún amaba a Remus incluso después de todo. James conocía a Sirius demasiado bien.

Sirius sonrió después de un rato, y James sintió algo extraño en esa sonrisa. Estaba tratando de ocultar algo que no podía leer y lo hacía sentir increíblemente inquieto.

—Cornamenta tenía razón —dijo en voz baja, haciendo que Remus lo mirara con grandes ojos llenos de esperanza—. Los merodeadores siempre son lo primero.

Los cinco se aparecieron; y cuando Remus casi cae encima de Peter porque se apareció demasiado cerca a él, Sirius fue el primero en sostenerlo. Después, Peter había repetido sus disculpas una y otra vez, nervioso como siempre. Sirius había retirado su mano como si Remus quemase y murmurado un "sé más cuidadoso", antes de desviar la mirada. Aún así, cuando James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro, compartieron un atisbo de esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho no hacia una nota al final de un capítulo. Pero sé que fue angustiante leerlo tanto como para mi traducirlo, esta historia está llegando a un momento que se torna complicado. Sólo recordarles una vez más, que no es canon (aunque bien puede serlo), y que tiene un final feliz, para calmar esos corazones (como el mío y_y)


	40. A través del cristal

_**Enero de 1981…** _

Elphias no creía en los milagros; creía en el destino. Creía que todo en este mundo ocurría por una razón y nada por coincidencia. Es por ello, que cuando Remus vino a rescatarlo en una noche fría de Enero cuando estaba siendo golpeado a muerte, agradeció a quien fuera que escribió sus destinos, porque nadie podía pedir por un mejor salvador.

—¡Remy! —gritó Elphias, recibiendo otro golpe en su estómago por forcejear. Dos de los chicos muggles lo tenían contra una de las paredes de Queen, mientras que otro disfrutaba el placer de golpearlo donde fuese posible—. ¡Remy!

—¡Cállate, pequeño bastardo!

El agarre en una de sus manos se hizo más severo, tan doloroso que Elphias estaba seguro que cortaron su circulación. Forcejeó, pero era ridículo hacerlo. Los chicos lo superaban en número; y para añadir a su miseria, mientras que Elphias era un muy buen duelista, no tenía fuerza física de la cual alardear. Las calles en las que había vivido toda su vida eran principalmente magicas y dificilmente llegaban a los puños.

Elphias no comprendía que es lo que les había hecho a estos chicos para merecer esto; parecían estar molestos sólo por su presencia. Lo habían agarrado por sorpresa cuando salía del club, estrellándolo contra la pared, ocasionando que su varita cayera de su bolsillo trasero antes de siquiera poder sacarla. Su varita yacía ahora, no muy lejos de sus pies, en peligro de ser pisada y rota en pedazos.

—Elf, ¿eres tú? ¿Elphias? —llamó Remus, y Elphias supo que los chicos lo habían llevado tan dentro del callejón que sería difícil para cualquiera ver algo desde afuera—. ¡Ey! ¡Suéltenlo!

Los chicos sacaron su atención de Elphias momentáneamente cuando las pisadas de Remus se hicieron más fuertes y apresuradas. Su varita estaba iluminada al mínimo, haciendo que parte de su rostro cayera en las sombras, mientras que la otra parte brillaba de forma escalofriante. Se veía hermoso y, de alguna forma, increíblemente peligroso al mismo tiempo, los ángulos duros de su rostro se veían nítidos y fieros.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —preguntó Remus, cruzando sus brazos con calma, pero sus ojos brillando con fuerza en la oscuridad.

—Aléjate, amigo —advirtió uno de los chicos—. ¡Este no es asunto tuyo!

Remus se acercó más, y Elphias notó, confundido, que lentamente apagó su varita. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que eran muggles, porque escondió su varita con discreción en su chaqueta, su mano firmemente sosteniéndola.

—Miren, déjenlo ir y nadie saldrá herido.

Los chicos rieron.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Ben? ¡Jesús, que asustado estoy ahora! —gritó con burla uno de ellos—. ¡Tenemos un ejército de dos hombres aquí: el flacucho hijo de puta y su puto enanito maricón de mierda!

Elphias miró a Remus con desesperación a través de sus ojos hinchados y golpeados, y Remus asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba exasperadamente calmo como siempre, moviéndose más cerca de la pequeña pandilla de chicos discretamente mientras se reían entre ellos.

—La hadita es mía, saben —dijo al que habían llamado Ben una vez que sus risas se calmaron. Acercó su rostro demasiado cerca al de Elphias, y Elf volvió la mirada por el pútrido olor a alcohol—. Le gusta que le den por el culo, ¿no? La pequeña chupapollas.

Fue cuando una mano se deslizó por la parte delantera de sus pantalones que Elphias no pudo evitar sus lágrimas de impotencia y las dejó caer. No fue por mucho, sin embargo, porque escuchó un enfurecido grito del otro lado y rápidamente se sintió caer al sucio suelo. Las manos que estaban encima suyo se habían ido, y Elphias, a través de la oscuridad y sus ojos hinchados, apenas pudo ver la sombra de Remus pelear contra los tres hombres en un estilo que Elphias sólo pudo describir como superhumano. Se preguntó si esta era una demostración de la fuerza de un hombre lobo de la que la gente tanto hablaba. Lo más terrorífico de Remus en ese entonces era que parecía estar disfrutándolo; como si hubiera estado esperando canalizar su frustración a través de alguien más y estaba agradecido por la oportunidad para hacer eso mismo.

Elphias cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo terminase. Un gran nudo se había instalado en su garganta, y se encontró nuevamente luchando contra sus lágrimas. Lo odiaba; odiaba llorar como un niño pequeño; y cuando escuchó los gruñidos de dolor que provenían de la pelea que había delante suyo, estaba aliviado de que Remus hubiera decidido olvidar usar su varita y su sanidad. Por primera vez en su vida, Elphias deseó que esos chicos murieran, que Remus los llegara a matar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus por encima de él, encendiendo nuevamente su varita, pero los ojos de Elphias estaban tan hinchados que apenas podía visualizar el rostro de Remus en forma borrosa—. ¿Elf?

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó Elphias cuando Remus tocó su hombro. Se levantó con dificultad, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho y estómago—. ¡No necesitas ayudarme con todo!

—Elf…

—¿Dónde está mi varita?

Remus levantó lo que quedaba de su varita: pedazos de madera y cabello de unicornio raído, apenas manteniéndose unidos.

—¡Mierda, mi varita! —gritó Elphias, maldiciendo a su voz por romperse como la de un niño pequeño. Se frotó los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza y más vulnerable que nunca.

—Elphias, está bien —trató Remus, pero Elphias se encogió con amargura.

—¡No, no está bien! ¡Esa varita era de mi padre! ¡Era ilocalizable! ¡No puedo conseguir una como esa en el puto Londres! —gritó, frotándose el rostro con furia, empeorando los moretones que tenía allí—. ¡Mierda, odio esta ciudad!

—Elphias, oye —dijo Remus sosteniéndolo suavemente de los hombros—. Oye, está bien. Ya se fueron. Vamos.

Tiró del brazo de Elphias levemente, moviéndolo hacia las calles, alejándolo del oscuro callejón.

—Mira, puedo curar casi todas tus heridas con mi varita, y te llevaré a casa después de eso. ¿Dónde vives?

Elphias se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose cansado, dolorido, y enojado, muy enojado.

—En ningún lado. Perdí el trabajo con el Sr. Richards, así que me quedo en la calle de vez en cuando, y otros días en casa de Marlene.

—Merlín —exclamó Remus, pasando una mano por su cabello—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te follaste a su hija?

Elphias no pudo evitar reír con debilidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—A su hijo.

—Iremos a mi casa, entonces, vamos —ofreció Remus amablemente, jalando a Elphias del brazo—. No estás demasiado adolorido, ¿no? Porque toma un rato desactivar las defensas.

Elphias negó con la cabeza, acercándose a Remus por instinto mientras se aparecían. No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, pero aún se sostuvo a Remus mucho después de haberse aparecido y de que Remus desactivara las barreras de seguridad que tenía la cabaña. Remus, por su parte, no se quejó de la más que usual necesidad por afecto de Elphias, pero simplemente mantuvo una mano sobre su cabeza para consolarlo.

—Mi tía viene muy seguido, así que el cuarto de invitados debe estar bien y limpio. Ignora cualquier cosa con adornos que puedas llegar a encontrar. Tiene una extraña fascinación por las cosas como esas —dijo Remus distraídamente, mientras entraban a la casa.

Es un lugar agradable, pensó Elphias, cuando Remus lo sentó en el sofá y empezó a curar sus heridas. Muy hogareño; con muchas fotos muggles colgadas en las paredes, cómodos sofás y una televisión, un lindo tema de tonos marrones y de madera decoraban toda la sala de estar y algunos adornos de buen gusto lo complementaban. Todo estaba cuidadosamente conservado y limpio, al punto que podías ver tu propio reflejo en la cosa más opaca. Elphias nunca había tenido un propio hogar, pero pensó que de haberlo tenido, no le hubiera importado que fuese como el de Remus.

—¿Son tus primos? —preguntó Elphias, cuando su visión se aclaró, señalando hacia una foto cercana de Remus, una mujer y un niño no mayor a dos años en el medio de ellos.

Remus frunció el ceño, miró la foto y luego rió.

—No, ese soy yo junto a mis padres. Conocerás a mi madre mañana en el desayuno seguramente.

—¡Joder! ¡Te ves igual a tu padre! ¡Pensé que eras tú! —gritó Elphias, sorprendido e intrigado, inclinándose para ver mejor la foto—. Pero sus ojos son azules, ¿no? ¡Y eras rubio de cachorro!

Remus pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello castaño con timidez.

—Se oscureció cuando crecí —explicó, levantando una manga de Elphias para curar la infinidad de moretones que habían allí—. Mi cabello se volvió completamente castaño cuando cumplí los seis. Hizo que mi madre se entristeciera; esperaba que me pareciera a ella al menos un poco.

—Te ves más sexy con el castaño —dijo Elphias, de manera casual, y adoró la forma en la que las mejillas de Remus se sonrojaron. Se sacó su camiseta cuando Remus empezó a curar su pecho y estómago, el cual se había vuelto de un grotesco tono morado y negro. Elphias se estremeció al verlo, pero Remus parecía inmune, trabajando como un profesional.

Elphias volvió la mirada para continuar viendo las fotos que estaban en la pared. Había una de Remus con sus amigos… Sirius, James, Lily y Peter. Se veían bien juntos; felices, pero bueno, eso es lo que Elphias siempre pensó de Sirius y Remus.

La primera vez que vio a Sirius, la primera impresión que tuvo Elphias fue la de una estrella de rock. Sirius tenía esas cualidades… cabello liso y negro, ojos grises misteriosos y sensuales, enmarcados con pestañas tan negras que hacían parecer que hubiesen sido delineadas. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero y esa estupenda, estupenda motocicleta que incluso podía volar. Sin mencionar que Sirius Black tenía los más perfectos rasgos que Elphias podía haber visto a un hombre.

La primera vez que vio a Remus, Elphias lo quería follar; nada más ni nada menos. En ese entonces ya sabía quien era y que es lo que era, y no había nada más emocionante para Elphias que acostarse con un hombre lobo. Ayudaba el hecho de que Remus tenía la sonrisa más radiante y los ojos más amables para complementar. Hacía a Remus  _increíblemente deseable,_ y a Elphias  _increíblemente duro._

La primera vez que Elphias vio a Remus y a Sirius juntos, lo supo. Lo supo mayormente porque los había visto una vez en lo de Queens, pero pensó que eran una pareja más. Ese recuerdo resurgió, sin embargo, cuando los vio nuevamente en la Orden, y supo que lo que tenían era más que simple "deseo". Había amor en ambos; amor que Elphias siempre pensó que duraría para siempre, hasta hoy…

—¿Remy?

—¿Sí, Elf? —preguntó Remus, exasperado por el sobrenombre.

—¿Sería grosero preguntarte qué pasó contigo y el Sr. Black?

En el instante que Elphias hizo la pregunta, supo que había pasado la raya. El cuerpo de Remus se puso completamente rígido y su rostro empalideció.

—Lo siento —dijo Elphias rápidamente, odiando ser quien afectara a Remus—. Me estás ayudado y lo único que estoy haciendo es incomodarte. No debí…

—Está bien, Elf —interrumpió Elf, dándole una sonrisa apretada—. Sirius y yo no estábamos demasiado bien, así que él decidió que esto era lo mejor.

Elphias notó como Remus dijo "él" en vez de "nosotros", pero no preguntó.

—¿Estás enojado con él por eso?

Remus negó con la cabeza, mostrándose miserable, devolviéndole su camiseta a Elphias.

—A veces las relaciones simplemente no funcionan, Elf. No es nada fuera de lo común, y nosotros no fuimos algo distinto.

Se puso de pie, guardando su varita en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—Vamos, te mostraré donde está el cuarto de invitados. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas un trabajo decente, pero no esperes tampoco andar de vago, ¿sí?

Elphias agarró la mano de Remus, para usarla innecesariamente como ayuda para levantarse del sofá.

—Soy bueno haciendo cosas de la casa. Puedo lavar los platos, cocinar, e incluso limpiar.

—Eso servirá.

Elphias sonrió y luego movió sus pies con incomodidad.

—Remy, sobre lo que pasó antes…

Remus sonrió.

—No hay de qué, Elf, pero sería genial si pudieras soltar mi mano ahora.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Los gritos de Harry interrumpieron la conversación y Lily se puso de pie, gruñendo.

—Bueno, y así terminó su siesta.

Remus la sostuvo del brazo y sonrió.

—Está bien. Siéntate, yo traeré a Harry.

—Eres un amor —dijo Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Prepararé su comida mientras lo bajas, ¿sí?

Remus asintió, volviendo la mirada hacia Sirius, James y Peter antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry (que ya no era más rosada, gracias a Dios). Lily lo observó por un momento antes de darle una mirada fulminante de advertencia a Sirius y dirigirse a la cocina. Tenía la sensación de que Sirius seguiría a Remus, siendo el estúpido desconfiado que era, y se tranquilizó cuando James colocó una calma pero firme mano sobre el brazo del hombre.

Lily sonrió para sí misma por ese simple momento, amando y respetando a su esposo, mientras sacaba un jarrón de  _Grandes Festines para Pequeños Magos_ de los gabinetes de arriba. Canturreó para ella con suavidad, mirando compulsivamente el reloj de la cocina sin motivo alguno.

No sabía porqué, pero mientras preparaba el plato de Harry con papilla sabor a manzana, Lily continuó mirando la puerta para ver si Remus ya había bajado. Una sensación de incomodidad creció en su estómago cuando el llanto de Harry terminó por completo, dejando un silencio ensordecedor y nada más que la charla de James y Peter. El agarre de Lily en la cuchara se tensó cuando se obligó a sí misma a no moverse; no dejaría que las tonterías de Sirius y Peter llegaran a ella.

Pasó lo que parecieron horas, revolviendo innecesariamente el plato de Harry. Cuando no hubo señal alguna de Remus, Lily culposamente subió las escaleras, no corriendo, pero sus pies moviéndose demasiado rápidos y frenéticos para poder decir que caminaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Harry sólo para encontrar a Remus agachado frente a Harry en el suelo. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus manos, y Harry lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos, y las mejillas aún mojadas por todo lo que lloró.

—¡BÚ! —gritó Remus, y Harry soltó una risotada, casi cayendo hacia atrás sino fuera porque Remus lo sostuvo con delicadeza de las muñecas.

—No sabía que jugabas al donde estás —dijo Lily, sintiéndose enferma por haber siquiera pensado que  _Remus_  pudiera ser…

—Yo tampoco —respondió Remus, sonriendo y levantando a Harry—. Siento haberte preocupado.

Lily negó con la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

—No estaba preocupada —mintió, tratando de fingir una sonrisa—. Pensé que podría hablar contigo mientras alimentamos al mocoso.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Harry? —preguntó Remus a Harry con una voz exagerada—. Tu mamá te llamó mocoso.

—¡Má! —chilló Harry, riendo, aparentemente impasible a que lo llamasen mocoso.

—¡Puede decir "má"! —exclamó Remus, recompensando a Harry haciéndolo volar hacia al aire y volviéndolo a agarrar.

—Esa no es la única cosa que puede decir —bufó Lily, sentándose en el piso y haciéndole un gesto a Remus para que haga lo mismo, para poder darle de comer a Harry—. Adquirió un par de cosas de James, también. Mira, te mostraré. ¡Harry,  _Chudley Cannons!_

—¡Mierda! —respondió Harry, eufórico y saltando sobre el regazo de Remus—. ¡Mierda!

Lily aprovechó la boca abierta para meterle una cucharada de comida.

Las cejas de Remus se alzaron.

—¿Aprendió a decir "mierda" antes que "papi"? James debe estar enojado.

Los gritos de alegría de "mierda" de Harry fueron callados por las insistentes cucharadas de Lily.

—Ni tanto. Llevó a Harry a la práctica el mismo día que los Cannons estaban allí. Ya te imaginarás.

Remus rió, y Harry rió con él, sin entender la broma, pero encontrando alegría en la risa de Remus.

Lily los observó por un momento, mirándolo reir y jugar con Harry, encontrándolo extrañamente vacío. Era como si una gran parte de Remus no estuviera, como si alguien hubiera opacado sus contornos y colores. Era el mismo amable y amoroso Remus, pero Lily encontró que ese viejo brillo en sus ojos se estaba deteriorando demasiado rápido.

Lily colocó una mano sobre la suya con suavidad.

—Nunca pregunté, pero ¿cómo has estado? Después de…

Remus se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo.

—Aún somos amigos —dijo usando la parte de abajo de la camiseta de Harry para limpiarle la comida que caía por el mentón del niño—. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Lily trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo encontró demasiado difícil. Trató de ocuparse con Harry, preocupándose por cosas pequeñas como la mayoría de madres. Deseaba que sus vidas fueran tan simples como las de un niño; deseaba no tener las complicaciones que llevan las relaciones y a la guerra encima suyo. Sobretodo, deseaba que fueran la familia que eran hasta hace poco.

—Mi madre está enferma —dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio. No vio los ojos de Lily mientras hablaba, enfocando los suyos puramente en Harry, quien de repente calló, como si se diera cuenta del momento—. Dicen que no hay nada malo con ella, pero se ve terrible, Lily. Está más débil de como la recuerdo.

Lily lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y simpatía.

—¿Cómo...?

—Debí haber estado con ella —continuó Remus con tristeza, interrumpiéndola—. Vi que esto sucedía hace mucho, desde que papá murió, y aún así la abandoné. Dios, fui tan jodidamente  _egoísta…_

—Remus, estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo. No es tu culpa —protestó Lily, sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza y sacudiéndolo. Harry casi se desliza de su regazo por el movimiento, y Remus lo sostuvo con una mano firme a su lado.

Remus retiró la mano de Lily con gentileza.

—No es mi culpa, pero pude haberlo prevenido. Simplemente me centré tanto en mí que olvidé a las personas que realmente me necesitaban. Sirius estaba…

—¿Crees que Sirius rompió contigo por esto? —preguntó Lily incredulamente, sin poder creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Remus; sin poder creer que Remus realmente estaba considerando cosas como eso.

—Por algo que hice. Estaba furioso ese día, Lily, furioso conmigo específicamente. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Lily respiró profundamente.

—Remus, Sirius estaba enojado porque…

—Lo necesito, Lily —dijo Remus con suavidad, mirando a través de la ventana con ojos tristes y solemnes—. Necesito la amistad de Sirius; no me importa más el amor. Y necesito a mi madre, y sé que ella me necesita. No puedo vivir sin ellos, sin ninguno de ustedes…

Las palabras de Lily flaquearon. No podía hacerlo. No podía contarle a Remus sobre Sirius y sus sospechas. Lo romperían a él y a la ilusión que tenía de que ellos eran su soporte. Trató de no mirarlo con lástima, porque no había nada más que Remus odiara que la lástima. En cambio, estiró la mano, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja, demostrando el amor que sentía por él. Lily quería que Remus supiera que no importaba lo que pasara o quien dijera lo que dijera, ella siempre estaría allí para él; que ella nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error que hizo hace un par de minutos. Remus no la rechazó, pero tampoco respondió.

Impulsado por la taciturna mirada en el rostro de Remus y la falta de atención, Harry empezó a llorar, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ellos. Remus bajó la mirada y sonrió, notando que no había ni una sola lágrima en su rostro. Harry simplemente estaba haciendo un berrinche, frunciendo los ojos y haciendo un puchero para que los adultos lo miraran y jugaran con él.

Lily se levantó, limpiando la papilla que había caído en sus manos con una toallita para bebés.

—Vamos, los otros deben estar esperándonos abajo. Puedes cargar a Harry si quieres; parece haberte agarrado cariño.

—Es el juego de las escondidas —explicó Remus, y para demostrar la verdad detrás de su hipótesis jugó nuevamente con Harry, recibiendo una risotada y un bebé sin berrinche. Sorprendentemente Harry parecía haber heredado el carácter cambiante de Lily.

Al minuto que todos se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala de estar, James llevó a Lily un poco lejos de la pandilla sin mucha excusa de por medio.

—¿Le contaste? —preguntó con urgencia, inconscientemente agarrando su brazo con fuerza—. ¿Le contaste lo de Sirius?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No pude, James, es demasiado difícil. Está…

—¡Maldición, Lily! —gritó James, consternado. Volvió la mirada hacia los otros para ver si lo habían escuchado; afortunadamente, estaban demasiado ocupados con Harry—. Sirius está planeando algo —dijo James en voz baja, casi con rabia—. No sé qué, y sé que no me contará, pero lo puedo sentir. Está siendo demasiado amable con Lunático.

Lily miró a los tres merodeadores, específicamente a Sirius, quien se había transformado en perro y estaba correteando alrededor de Harry con su lengua afuera. Notó que Sirius se mantenía cerca de Remus, a veces rozandolo de costado más de una vez, rogando que Remus lo acariciara. Hubiera atribuido aquello a la forma animaga de Sirius, pero se dio cuenta de que antes había estado bastante cerca de Remus desde que todos se sentaron a charlar. De hecho, Sirius había sido amigable, había hablado y bromeado con todos ellos de forma casual, y se esforzó en mantener las cosas lo menos incómodas y normales posibles. Lily no pensaba que aquello fuera potencialmente amenazador de ninguna manera. La verdad es que encontraba muy considerado que Sirius intentara mantener su amistad intacta.

—Estás volviéndote paranoico, James —dijo Lily, volviéndose a verlo.

—Es que sólo estoy… asustado de que Lunático salga herido, Lily —dijo con suavidad, su expresión volviéndose momentáneamente triste antes de recomponerse.

—Entonces no se lo digas —contestó Lily, tomando su mano entre las suyas—. Lo mataría, James. Valora muchísimo a Sirius, y lo mataría enterarse lo que Sirius piensa de él.

—Pero…

—Esperaremos —explicó—, esperaremos y lo protegeremos, y dejaremos que tenga al menos un poco de esperanza. Quizás Sirius realmente está tratando de arreglar su amistad. Quizás, en la mente de Sirius, cree que si hace esto Remus se dará cuenta de que ser un mortífago no vale la pena y volverá con él.

James se veía reacio a coincidir con ella.

—Quizás…

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius entró, sin ser invitado, cuando encontró la puerta de la cabaña Lupin abierta y con las barreras mágicas desactivadas. La sala de estar estaba vacía y no podía creer su suerte, empezó a buscar. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que buscaba; una máscara blanca, tal vez; cualquier cosa que sirviera para probar que Remus era un mortífago. Buscó debajo de los cojines del sofá, abrió un gabinete en el pasillo, buscó en cajones, asegurándose de dejar todo en su lugar y manteniendo un ojo atento hacia cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa o que tuviera algún hechizo de seguridad.

 _La habitación de Remus. ¡Por supuesto!_ Sirius se maldijo a sí mismo por perder tanto tiempo en la sala de estar cuando la habitación de Remus en el segundo piso debió haber sido su objetivo todo este tiempo. Remus mantenía sus cosas importantes en su habitación, especialmente en el tercer cajón de su cómoda, cerrada y asegurada contra casi todo tipo de magia. Remus le había contado a Sirius y a los otros sobre eso hace un tiempo largo, Sirius apenas podía recordarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que era importante y que nadie lo había visto hasta la fecha de hoy.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para revisar, cuando escuchó el ruido de platos ruidosamente estrellarse entre sí y un par de maldiciones provenientes de la cocina. Sirius rápidamente se alejó de las escaleras, esperando no verse muy sospechoso. Se preguntó si Remus sabía que estaba en la casa, y en contra de su mejor criterio, decidió posponer la búsqueda y unirse a Remus. Había pasado un rato desde que Sirius lo había visto de todas formas y a veces Sirius lo extrañ…

Sirius encontró a Remus en la cocina, lavando los platos. Recordó lo mucho que Remus odiaba hacerlo cuando vivían juntos, siempre haciendo que Sirius lo ayudara para acabar más rápido. En aquel entonces, ponían la música más moderna o prendían la televisión muy fuerte mientras cantaban la música que sonaba en toda la habitación. Eso hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, Remus parecía callado, casi perdido en su tarea. Por sólo un nanosegundo después de que Sirius entró, Remus se detuvo, como si contemplara algo, pero luego simplemente estiró la mano para agarrar más detergente y volvió a su tarea.

Sirius se quedó de pie allí, esperando que el hombre lobo se volteara y le dijera a Sirius cómo sabía que estaba allí; cómo Remus lo sentía al minuto que aparecía. Debió saberlo antes de esperar por ello; Remus hace mucho que lo hacía menos seguido  _desde…_  ya ni podía recordar cuando. Era como si Sirius estuviera siendo borrado lentamente de la vida y corazón de Remus.

No era como si a Sirius le importa. Se repitió esto a sí mismo hasta que estuvo casi convencido y tocó el hombro de Remus.

Remus se dio vuelta, sorprendido.

—¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Me asustaste! —dijo limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones, dejando largas manchas en el claro material—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—¿No puedo venir más a visitar a mi amigo?

Remus sonrió, sus ojos ámbar brillando. Los mismo ojos ámbar que aún angustiaban los sueños de Sirius en la noche, y lo dejaban sintiéndose a veces enfermo y otras sintiéndose pegajoso, mojado y enfermo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no te sientas? Haré un poco de té.

—Té no, Remus —negó Sirius, acercando una silla—. Quizás una cerveza o algo.

Sirius trató de no dudar tanto cuando Remus pasó por su lado para ir hacia la heladera.

—¿Sabes que tienes tus barreras mágicas desactivadas?

La forma casual en la que Remus dijo "sí" hizo que Sirius se sintiera claramente intranquilo. Por supuesto que Remus era un mortífago, la seguridad apenas era un problema si eras uno de ellos. Las barreras serían inútiles.

—He estado investigando y experimentando un poco; estaba planeando conjurar unos nuevos justo antes de que llegaras.

Con su espalda hacia él, Sirius no podía saber si Remus mentía o no.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó, tratando de distraerse con el estampado del mantel, y no en cómo Remus olía a detergente para vajilla.

—Se llevó a Elf a dar una vuelta y a hacer las compras —contestó Remus. Sirius podía escucharlo buscar algo en la heladera distraídamente.

Sirius se tensó.

—¿Elphias? ¿Aún vive aquí? Ya pasó casi un mes, ¿no? ¿No ha encontrado trabajo todavía?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Ha encontrado, pero no es suficiente para pagar un alquiler en Londres. Está ahorrando para un lugar, al menos eso es lo que dice.

Sacó dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y las abrió con su varita.

—No me molesta mucho. Es un buen cocinero y le hace compañía a mamá. Se cansa más cuando está sola.

Sirius de repente encontró difícil tragar su cerveza.

—Es el mismo que antes, ¿supongo? —preguntó Sirius, recordando a Elphias y a su indignante y promiscua forma de vivir.

Remus rió.

—Repulsivo como siempre.

—Ya veo.

—¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó Remus antes de darle un trago a su cerveza—. ¿Algún progreso en la búsqueda de mortífagos?

Sirius se preguntó si aquella era sólo una pregunta casual.

—Bien —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros e inclinando la botella en su boca—. Es un trabajo duro, pero algo se hace.

—¿Moody aún los tiene en misiones por unidad?

Sirius sintió que Remus estaba siendo inusualmente entrometido en su trabajo y quedó en silencio por un rato, sin saber que cosa sería correcto decir para no revelar nada al respecto.

—¿Sirius?

Se estaba volviendo lentamente imposible para la mente de Sirius hablarle a Remus sin volverse paranoico o sospechoso. No sabía si es que había algun significado detrás de las palabras de Remus; no sabía porqué todo lo que Remus decía estaba empezando a sonar mal y equivocado. ¿La paranoia de Sirius estaba equivocada? ¿O Remus estaba tratando de conseguir información?

Así que Sirius decidió que la mejor manera de evitar responder era irse antes de decir algo importante.

—Mira, le prometí a James que pasaría a ver al equipo practicar para las finales —mintió, poniéndose de pie sin ver los ojos de Remus—. Siento mucho no poder quedarme mucho más, pero te veré luego, ¿no?

—Quizás —coincidió Remus, acompañando a Sirius hacia la puerta delantera—. Puede que no logre llegar a la próxima reunión de la Orden…

Sirius se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta, sus cejas levantándose dubitativamente.

—¿No?

Remus negó con la cabeza, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—La luna llena cae el día anterior.

Sirius de repente encontró difícil despegar sus ojos del suelo. Miró sus zapatos por un rato, preguntándose si necesitaba lustrarlos, y si es que iba a ofrecerse acompañar a Remus como Canuto.

—¿Irán los otros?

—Les pedí que no. El garaje está bien sellado y puse una capa adicional de acónito en la puerta. Eso debería mantenerme adentro.

Sirius sintió a su corazón sacudirse, e inconscientemente su mano se levantó para rozar la de Remus, sus dedos suavemente trazando las venas sobresalientes de la mano de Remus. No se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio los ojos de Remus abrirse en sorpresa, y Sirius inmediatamente retiró su mano, fijando su mirada en otro lugar.

—Adiós, Remus —dijo suavemente, sintiendo a su corazón latir dolorosamente, indeseadamente, demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido.

—¡Sirius, espera! —llamó Remus, agarrando la muñeca de Sirius para detenerlo. Sirius estaba seguro de que su pecho iba a estallar por el contacto. Remus se mordió el labio, el agarre que tenía en Sirius flaqueando pero no soltándose—. Mira, sé que jodí demasiado las cosas entre nosotros. Hi-hice todo mal, y sé que tú aún… Es sólo que...

Sirius se preguntó si Remus iba a disculparse o admitir algo. Se preguntó si Remus soltaría en algún momento su mano, porque la sensación enfermiza en su estómago sólo crecía y sus defensas estaban cayendo. Era como la repetición de los mismos sentimientos que tuvo cuando estuvo a punto de dejar Grimmauld Place; compasión hacia las personas que no necesitaban nada de eso y odio hacía sí mismo por sentir aquello.

—Quizás después —continuó Remus, después de haberlo pensado—. Quizás, podríamos ser como eramos antes, volver a estar… ¿Juntos?

Sirius no estaba seguro si reír o gritar, pero a juzgar por el color vaciándose del rostro de Remus, debió haber hecho lo primero.

—No creo, Remus —dijo Sirius lentamente, alejando su mano del agarre de Remus—, que haya algo para salvar de nuestra relación.

Sirius desvió la mirada para detener a sus entrañas gritar, retorcerse y rogar.

—Que tengas un buen día.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

—Elphias, nunca me contaste qué es lo que te trajo a la guerra de Londres —dijo Delilah Lupin mientras salían del supermercado muggle, con los brazos llenos de compras.

A Elphias le gustaba vivir en casa de Remus. Era hogareña, y la Sra. Lupin era la persona más dulce e inteligente que jamás había conocido, incluso cuando solía perderse en sus pensamientos muy a menudo. La cabaña de los Lupin estaba en un área muggle de los suburbios, así que había poca gente mágica alrededor y uno siempre tenía que ser cuidadoso con su varita. Aún así, era tranquilo y pacífico, tanto como el anterior hogar de Elphias en Stepney. De todas formas, Stepney, era mucho mejor que Londres.

—Dumbledore me preguntó si quería luchar —respondió Elphias, ayudando a guardar las compras en el baúl del auto—. Le dije que no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que mejor hacerlo

La Sra. Lupin rió.

—¿Entonces no es un favor?

—Sería un gran e imponente favor si lo fuera. ¿Por qué pregunta?

Ella se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose al asiento delantero.

—Dumbledore conoce su juego. No me malinterpretes, creo que es un hombre maravilloso, pero la mayoría de personas en la Orden se unen porque él los ayudó con alguna cosa y se sienten en deuda por ello.

Elphias alzó una ceja mientras se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Es por eso que cree que Remy está luchando?

La Sra. Lupin sonrió con tristeza.

—Solía ser por eso. Ahora no estoy tan segura.

—¿A qué se refiere?

La Sra. Lupin jugó con el arranque por un rato antes de encenderlo y salir del estacionamiento.

—¿Sabías que al día siguiente que Remus volvió a casa comenzó a hacerse cargo de las cosas? Arregló el techo, pintó la casa, cambió las cañerías, limpió las habitaciones y arregló el garage; todo sin magia, eso sí. Y ahora también se ocupa de hacer tareas para los vecinos los días que no está ocupado con algo que Dumbledore le pidió.

Elphias se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—No entiendo.

La Sra. Lupin suspiró con pesadez.

—Cuando era un niño no había nada que Remus odiara más que hacer tareas del hogar. Lograr que hiciera su cama involucraba una gran pelea y cuatro horas de castigo, ¿entiendes?

Elphias arrugó su rostro pensativamente. O era increíblemente estúpido o la Sra. Lupin estaba hablando cripticamente.

—¿Habrá aprendido su lección después de diecinueve años?

La Sra. Lupin rodó sus ojos.

—Lo que estoy tratando de demostrarte es que Remus está trabajando demasiado a propósito. Hace sus misiones y todas estas tareas no porque quiera, sino porque siente que tiene que hacerlas.

Elphias ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Remus le había comentado que su madre era una especie de sanadora muggle; ¿tal vez era por eso que todo lo que ella decía le sonaba tan complicado y ajeno?

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

La Sra. Lupin se encogió de hombros, dando un giro hacia la derecha que los dejó cerca de la cabaña Lupin.

—John, el padre de Remus, solía hacer esto también a veces; para cansarse; para dejar de pensar; para olvidar…

—¿Se refiere a lo que pasó con el Sr. Black? —preguntó Elphias, finalmente entendiendo. Lo que la Sra. Lupin le había dicho ahora tenía más sentido después de haberlo pensado. Remus sí que parecía estar trabajando a muerte ultimamente, y Elphias podía a veces escucharlo apagar las luces y acostarse a extrañas horas de la noche. De hecho, Elphias no podía recordar la última vez que Remus pasó un rato charlando con ellos.

—No tengo corazón para culpar a Sirius —respondió la Sra. Lupin con cansancio—. Es un buen muchacho con un buen corazón, y cosas como estas pasan siempre en cualquier relación.

Estacionó distraídamente el auto en la calle, a un par de cuadras de la casa, y Elphias se preguntó si debería avisárselo. Se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería no interrumpir la conversación de la Sra. Lupin y le recordaría después a Remus moverlo al garaje.

—Sin embargo, soy su madre, ¿sabes? —dijo la Sra. Lupin, sonriendo mientras abría el baúl—. No puedo evitar ponerme de su lado.

Elphias no tenía nada que decir sobre eso, así que quedó callado, asegurándose de que la Sra. Lupin cerrara las puertas correctamente y que estuvieran todas las bolsas con las compras. Mientras caminaban, ambos, parecían haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Elphias vio a Remus agachado detrás de la cerca, moviendo la boca en silencio con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo Remus? —preguntó Delilah, habiéndolo visto también.

—Se ve bastante estreñido. ¿Crees que ese sea el problema? —preguntó Elphias sonriendo mientras se acercaba—. ¡Oye, Remy!

La cabeza de Remus se volvió en sorpresa para verlos, y su nariz empezó a sangrar casi inmediatamente. Elphias se movió rápidamente a su lado.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien?

Remus giró la cabeza hacia arriba, alejando las manos preocupadas de Elphias.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me desconcentré.

Elphias notó que estaba sudando profusamente también, teniendo en cuenta de que era Febrero.

La Sra. Lupin los alcanzó no mucho después, con un pañuelo en la mano, lista para limpiar la nariz de Remus.

—¡Remus John Lupin, apaga ese cigarrillo en este instante! Sabes lo mucho que los odio —dijo con severidad, poniéndose en puntas de pie y sólo llegando a alcanzar su mentón.

Remus dejó que el cigarrillo en su boca cayera, y Elphias lo apagó con su zapato.

—Está bien, mamá. Ya paró —insistió mientras ella continuaba sobre él. Bajó la cabeza y usó el pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz—. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Remus, agarrando las bolsas que llevaba su madre.

—¡Brillante! —respondió Elphias con entusiasmo mientras entraban a la casa—. ¡Nunca antes me había subido a un auto y la Sra. Lupin es una excelente conductora! Y estas amables chicas en el supermercado se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a encontrar las cosas y nos dieron muestras gratis…

—El gerente de la tienda me pidio que le pusiera una cadena a mi  _hijo_  —agregó la Sra. Lupin haciendo que Elphias sonriera con descaro y que Remus rodara sus ojos con exasperación—. He vivido en esta ciudad por más de catorce años y esas chicas de la tienda nunca me habían mirado tanto.

—Merlín, ¿hay alguna persona con la cual no hayas coqueteado, Elf? —preguntó Remus, sonriendo mientras colocaba las bolsas en el mostrador de la cocina—. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido que todavía no hayas empezado con mamá.

—¿No he empezado todavía? —gritó Elphias con falsa indignación. Se puso de rodillas, tomó la mano de la Sra. Lupin y la besó—. Delilah, mi amor…

Remus lo golpeó en la cabeza, pero la Sra. Lupin rió de una forma que decía que encontraba a Elphias encantador.

—Levántate y cocina, cabrón. Mamá, te ves cansada, ¿por qué no tomas una siesta y yo te despertaré más tarde? ¿sí?

La voz de Remus rápidamente cambió de diversión a preocupación ni bien miró a su madre. Elphias no lo había notado antes, pero los ojos de Remus estaban muy rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en años, o como si hubiera estado llorando.

La Sra. Lupin bostezó levemente y asintió, dándole una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza a Elphias, y retirándose de la cocina junto a Remus.

—Me gusta ese muchacho —escuchó Elphias que decía la Sra. Lupin mientras la puerta se cerraba y sentía que su corazón se agrandaba—. Deberías salir con él.

—¡Mamá!

Elphias soltó una risita y se inclinó más cerca de la puerta para escuchar mejor. Sabía que tenía que empezar a cocinar, pero era un chico curioso por naturaleza e incluso más si es que estaba siendo mencionado en la conversación de otra persona. No le importaba mucho los modales sobre escuchar a escondidas. Su padre nunca le enseñó ninguno y quería escuchar la respuesta de Remus.

—¡No voy a salir con Elf!

Elphias hizo un puchero, un poco disgustado por haber sido rechazado tan descaradamente. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaría mucho salir con Remus. Remus era amable, dulce, jodidamente sexy, y a Elphias le gustaba hacerle sonreír, porque Remus no lo hacía mucho después de haber roto con Sirius.

Elphias escuchó a la Sra. Lupin bufar.

—Sé que no saldrás con Elphias, ya lo sé. Es por eso que dije que deberías. Es un amor, y ayuda mucho con las cosas en casa. Dios sabe que lo necesitas.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie; estoy bien.

—Remus, sería bueno para ti soltarte un poco de vez en cuando. Sé que después de lo de Sirius estás…

—Por favor, no me psicoanalices, mamá.

La voz de Remus sonaba tensa, como si apenas pudiera controlar sus emociones.

—Sabes que odio que hagas eso. Sirius y yo…

Elphias encontró difícil escuchar el resto de la conversación cuando Remus y la Sra. Lupin se alejaron demasiado de la puerta. Para cuando Remus finalmente regresó, Elphias ya tenía preparando el guisado y estaba limpiando meticulosamente el mostrador.

—Puede que tengas que mover el auto después. Lo estacionó mal —dijo Elphias casualmente, limpiando una mancha particularmente sucia e inidentificable,

Remus suspiró con pesadez y asintió, sentándose en una de las sillas. Elphias se sentó con cuidado a su lado, tratando de ver el rostro que Remus escondía detrás de sus manos. Elphias acercó su silla un poco más, para que su hombro tocara el de Remus en señal de consuelo.

—Encontré una varita para ti, Elf —dijo Remus entre sus dedos—. Hablé con la tía Nash y encontró esta varita de una abuela. La mujer murió, así que ya no está más registrada, y es muy parecida a la que tenías.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Elphias sorprendido. En verdad, no esperaba que Remus le consiguiera una tan pronto. De hecho, estaba planeando hablar con alguno de sus amigos para conseguir una—. ¡Vaya! Gracias, Remy.

—Hm, pero la varita no es gratis —continuó Remus.

—Oh, t-tengo dinero si es…

—Quiero que vivas aquí, Elf —interrumpió Remus, levantando la mirada. Elphias se encontró, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras—. Volveré a tomar misiones pronto, unas que tendré que viajar, y necesito que cuides a mi madre. A ella le gustas, y parece que ya la estás cuidando a pesar de que no te des cuenta —dijo Remus sonriendo, descansado su mentón sobre su mano—. ¿Qué dices?

El rostro de Elphias lentamente esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó, besando a Remus en la mejilla, antes de correr escaleras arriba para contarle a la Sra. Lupin las buenas noticias.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Sirius cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras embestía el extraño cuerpo que se sostenía con fuerza de la pared del baño de Queens, gotas de sudor caían de su frente y sabían amargas contra sus labios.

Era fácil olvidar a Remus aquí; olvidar todo con la vertiginosa neblina de alcohol, humo, y sexo. Sirius trató de perderse en este rostro desconocido, en este cuerpo desconocido; trató de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba si Remus había sido el primero y el único con el que se había acostado; que no importaba si Sirius aún sentía algo por él; que no importaba si el simple hecho de hacer lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Ya no importaba porque no estaba siéndole infiel a Remus.

Ya había acabado todo entre los dos, y Sirius podía follarse a quien mierda quería.

Había sido demasiado fácil. Demasiado fácil decir que sí cuando otro hombre se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un par de tragos. Había sido incluso mucho más fácil dejarse llevar por la mano que tocaba su culo y por la otra que levantaba su camisa mientras bailaban juntos, demasiado cerca y fluido.

Sirius estaba seguro de que los nombres se mencionaron en algún momento, pero la verdad es que no le importó, mientras llevaba al otro chico al cubículo del baño más cercano y proseguía a conseguir lo que necesitaba. No se había tomado la molestia de sacarse más ropa de la necesaria, no necesitaba hacerlo porque no había nada deseable en ese chico más que ser follado.

Habían largas uñas arrastrandose dolorosamente en la espalda de Sirius, dientes mordiendo con fuerza su hombro, piernas presionando su cintura con fuerza suficiente como para romper sus costillas; y Sirius una vez más recordó lo diferente que era hacerlo con Remus. Cómo siempre se había tratado del otro, incluso cuando discutían, el sexo había usado para sustituir disculpas y sentimientos que eran demasiado profundos y complejos para ser expresados en palabras. El sexo entre ellos nunca había sido una herramienta.

—Joder, eres sexy —gimió el hombre debajo suyo, su voz ronca, dura, y equivocada, así que Sirius puso una mano sobre su boca, gruñendo un  _"cállate"_ mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, indiferente e insensible.

Sirius trató de no comparar, trató de olvidar como se sentía Remus dentro suyo, alrededor de él, contra él, sobre él. Trató de olvidar como Remus podía ser pasional y agresivo, pero aún así capaz de sostener la mano de Sirius mientras hacían el amor; trató de olvidar como siempre se aferraban el uno al otro mientras se venían, sus labios juntándose con frenesí.

Sirius empujó al hombre más contra la pared cuando se acercaba a su orgasmo. Su cabeza ahora estaba martillando, y forzosamente ignoró las imagenes de cabello castaño y cicatrices mientras se venía, derramándose sobre el cuerpo desconocido. Trató de no mirar al hombre que tenía al lado, trató de decirse a sí mismo que este incidente no tenía nada que ver con los ojos que tenían los párpados cerrados de este hombre, porque aquellos ojos podrían haber sido casi ámbar y dorados, pero no lo eran.

E incluso mientras se repetía esto una y otra vez, Sirius tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza suficiente como para sacar sangre para evitar gritar el único nombre que seguía resonando en su corazón.

Sirius ni siquiera se había preocupado por el hombre después, alejándose y subiendo sus pantalones y cinturón. Cualquier intento de conversación fue puntualmente ignorado, mientras Sirius con calma salía del baño y se retiraba del bar. Hubiera sido más facil aparecerse, Sirius lo sabía, pero eso no evito que caminara. No sabía cuánto caminó, esperando que el aire fresco curara su estómago revuelto. Pero no sucedió, ni siquiera limpió el fuerte olor a cigarrillos que había fumado toda la noche. Ni siquiera le gustaba fumar, pero el olor en ese momento había sido familiar y confortante.

Cuando Sirius finalmente se detuvo, era casi medianoche y aún no había llegado a casa. No sabía siquiera si estaba cerca, y sus pies estaban empezando a dolerle y los músculos de sus pantorrillas comenzaban a protestar. Así que colapsó en una banca cercana, sin querer ver el húmedo y mojado césped, y tampoco sin querer ver la brillosa luna llena sobre él. Así fue como terminó cerrando sus ojos, y terminó durmiéndose en el medio del parque.

Sirius se despertó la mañana siguiente cuando una vieja y muggle mujer se sentó al lado de su cabeza para alimentar a las ruidosas aves.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Dumbledore miró a Remus de manera reflexiva a través de sus lentes de media luna, dejando a Remus sintiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

—Remus, mi muchacho, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Estoy seguro —dijo Remus, tratando con fuerza no encogerse bajo la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore. Deseaba que el hombre desviara la mirada y dejara de intentar leer todos sus secretos—. Tengo entendido que este es el último de los clanes, y no me parecería correcto dejar mi propósito en la Orden incompleto.

Dumbledore descansó su mentón en sus dedos cruzados.

—¿Comprendes que será peligroso, e incluso letal?

Remus bajó la mirada a su regazo.

—Sí.

—Ya hemos conseguido unos cuantos seguidores, ¿sabes? —continuó Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando con misterio—. No se nos unen por el odio que le tienen al Ministerio, pero los hombres lobo están luchando, Remus. Están luchando porque saben que si Voldemort gana, los matará a ellos también.

—Necesito ir, profesor —dijo Remus lentamente, aún no animandose a ver a Dumbledore—. Necesito asegurarme que he hecho todo lo posible por esta guerra. Necesito…

Se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que expresaran sus sentimientos; decirle a Dumbledore en pocas palabras que necesitaba esta misión para sentir que estaba haciendo algo que merecía la pena; que aún tenía alguna especie de valor para la gente que lo rodeaba.

—Entiendo —dijo Dumbledore amablemente, salvando a Remus la humillación de tener que responder muchas más preguntas—. Recibirás un aviso de Gringotts dentro de dos semanas con la ubicación necesaria y el dinero para tu viaje. No te apresures; si te están esperando sabrán que irás de alguna forma u otra, es mejor que llegues tarde.

Remus asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —ofreció, acercando un jarrón lleno de dulces amarillos hacia Remus. Cuando Remus negó con la cabeza, Dumbledore suspiró con pesadez—. Remus, ¿sabías que siempre he sido algo injusto contigo?

Cuando Remus se encogió de hombros, lo tomó como una señal para explicarse.

—Fuiste mi primer estudiante hombre lobo, y tuve grandes expectativas por ti. Nunca me has decepcionado.

Remus sintió las comisuras de sus labios estirarse hacia arriba cuando la calidez se esparció dentro suyo.

—Gracias, señor.

—Así que, si alguna vez llega a un punto donde algo te esté molestando, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte —concluyó Dumbledore, mirando directamente a Remus, como si supiera algo sobre él que Remus ni siquiera había descubierto—. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? Siempre hablamos tanto todos los meses y sin embargo, nunca llegamos a esto, ¿no? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —mintió Remus, mirando de lado y encontrando a Fawkes mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se limpiaba las plumas. De todos modos, dudaba que Dumbledore quisiera escuchar mucho de lo que tenía que decir.

¿Cómo explicaría lo de Sirius si se suponía que era un secreto? Remus sabía que Dumbledore nunca lo juzgaría, pero ¿lo comprendería? ¿Podría alguien comprender lo que pasó si Remus se los contara? Porque a veces Remus lo encontraba muy difícil de comprender siquiera. Las cosas habían estado tan perfectas entre ellos dos, y aún así no podía entender cómo las cosas escalaron a  _esto_ , al presente, tan rápido.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore, sin presionar, pero educadamente inquisitivo.

El agarre de Remus en la silla se tensó.

—Debería irme, señor, tengo que ir a buscar la varita de Elphias.

Remus se había acercado a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando el viejo profesor habló de nuevo, esta vez su voz sonando vieja, sabia y experimentada. Ni siquiera estaba hablando directamente a Remus; en cambio, Fawkes había volado para posarse en el escritorio y Dumbledore acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

—El amor, Fawkes, a veces nos puede arruinar —dijo, como si leyera la mente y corazón de Remus—, pero también es lo que nos mantiene funcionando al final del día, ¿no lo crees?

La garganta de Remus se cerró con fuerza, y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y mirar hacia arriba por un momento para evitar el picor que sentía en sus ojos.

—Sí —susurró Remus para sí mismo—. Sí, lo creo.

 

 

**XxxxX**

 

 

Elphias tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Remus.

—¿Remy? —dijo en voz baja, revisando si Remus se había quedado dormido—. Tu mamá dijo que estaba bien si venia a verte ahora.

Remus quien había estado acostado con la espalda hacia la puerta, se volvió para ver a Elphias y sonrió.

—Pasa, Elf.

Elphias dudó por un momento, preguntándose si debería, antes de dejar su cobardía a un lado y entrar. Sin embargo, no se sentó en ningun lado y rápidamente le entregó a Remus una barra de chocolate que había comprado sin siquiera verlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, moviendo sus pies.

Remus alzó una ceja y abrió el chocolate con rapidez.

—Debería preguntarte yo eso. Mamá me dijo que te desmayaste ni bien me viste.

Elphias tragó, luchando contra la sensación de nauseas que sentía en su garganta al recordar la apariencia de Remus en la mañana. La Sra. Lupin había abierto la puerta del garaje después de la transformación de Remus para revelar la más horrible vista que Elphias jamás había visto. Remus estaba tirado allí, desnudo y al borde de la inconsciencia, sangrando por muchos cortes, profundos y superficiales, que Elphias perdió la cuenta al verlos. Ya era bastante malo, pero lo que había hecho que la mente de Elphias se dispara habían sido las quemaduras por el acónito. El lobo debió haber querido romper la puerta y huir, porque todo el lado derecho del cuerpo de Remus estaba quemado en carne viva.

Elphias le dio un vistazo a Remus, se puso verde, y cayó al suelo. Ya era bastante vergonzoso que se hubiera desmayado; lo peor era que la Sra. Lupin no había dejado que Elphias se acercara a Remus hasta que hubiera terminado de curarlo. De hecho, cuando Elphias finalmente pudo entrar a la habitación, sólo fue porque habían algunas heridas que la medicina muggle y lo que quedaba de pociones de San Mungo no podían curar.

—Siéntate, Elf, no me voy a romper. Vamos.

Remus se hizo a un lado ligeramente, dándole golpecitos a la cama, invitándolo.

Elphias se sentó con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no hacer que la cama se moviera mucho para no rozar ninguna de sus delicadas heridas.

—No pensé que sería tan horrible —confesó, tocando el lado derecho del rostro de Remus, pasando su pulgar por su mejilla. La piel estaba demasiada lisa y ligeramente más clara que el lado derecho—. Me asusté, supongo.

Remus sonrió con gentileza.

—Nunca es así de malo, ya verás. El lobo estaba irritado esta vez. Es un nuevo ambiente y nunca le gustaron los lugares cerrados.

—Mentiroso —dijo Elphias con más dureza de la que pretendía—. Has estado en espacios cerrados antes y nunca estuviste así de mal. Te he estado mirando durante días. No soy estúpido; sé que esto es por el Sr. Black.

Remus suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre la cabecera.

Elphias tomó el silencio como confirmación.

—Puedo hablar con él, Remy. puedo contarle cómo es que…

—No, Elf.

—Él me escucharía y te podría ayudar. Puedo ir por él ahora mismo y…

—¡Dije que no, Elphias! —interrumpió Remus con severidad—. No quiero que lo molestes por cosas que puedo hacerme cargo yo.

—¡Pero puede ayudar! —gritó Elphias—. No tienes porque herirte tanto si es que…

—Escúchame, Elphias —dijo Remus, agarrando a Elphias de los brazos. Su voz volviéndose peligrosamente grave y sus ojos penetrantes y enfocados—. A él. No. Le. Importa.

Remus estaba tan cerca que Elphias podía oler el chocolate en su aliento y las innumerables pociones en su piel.

—A él no le importa y ya no es su obligación.

El labio de Elphias tembló cuando Remus lo soltó. No dijo nada incluso cuando tenía miles de preguntas y protestas en su mente. No creía que Sirius fuera tan cruel como para dejar a Remus en una luna llena. Quizás ya no eran amantes, pero eso no evitaba que aún se preocupasen entre sí, ¿no? Remus aún amaba a Sirius, Elphias sabía eso, así que seguramente que Sirius aún tenía que tener algún sentimiento por Remus, ¿no es así?

Escuchó que Remus suspiraba y se movía a su lado.

—Ven aquí, Elf.

Elphias se acercó más hacia Remus, cuyo rostro ahora estaba relajado en la serenidad habitual que Elphias conocía.

—Mira, no quise amargarte, ¿sí?

Remus puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Elphias, sacudiendola ligeramente.

—Toma, ¿por qué no terminas lo que queda de mi chocolate? Es demasiado para mí.

Elphias rompió un pedazo pero dejó el resto en las manos de Remus. Masticó pensativamente su chocolate, sin pensar realmente en algo específico, pero en todo lo que era importante. Su silencio debió haber molestado a Remus, porque después de un rato, le dio a Elphias un suave empujón con su hombro.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas una de esas historias divertidas de las que mamá tanto habla, eh? —dijo Remus, sonriendo suavemente—. Sería bueno para cambiar el ambiente, ¿no crees?

Elphias arrugó su rostro.

—¿Te conté la primera vez que luché contra Hazard?

—Supongo que ese es su nombre y no tu descripción de la persona.

Cuando Elphias lo miró con confusión, Remus negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Elphias sonrió, metiendo el resto que le quedaba de chocolate en su boca y en su entusiasmo empezó a hablar sin terminar de tragar por completo.

—Bueno, esto pasó cuando tenía sólo doce años, ¿sí? Aún era un principiante, y mi papá, que estaba vivo en ese entonces, pensó que se atraería un buen público si me colocaba contra uno de los chicos grandes.

Remus tenía su mentón encima de su mano ahora, mordiendo de vez en cuando el chocolate, pero manteniendo toda su atención en el relato de Elphias. Eso hacía que Elphias se sintiera levemente mareado al saber que tenía toda la atención de Remus sobre él.

—¡Y estaba totalmente asustado! Te recuerdo, era bueno en ese entonces también, pero siempre fui pequeño y este chico era incluso más alto que tú, ¡y había estado luchando por más de diez años!

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Remus, ladeando su cabeza con la boca entreabierta.

—¡Luché! ¡Mi viejo me forzó! —gritó Elphias, sintiendo la furia que había sentido en ese entonces volver una vez más—. ¡Y estaba perdiendo también! A la mitad del duelo finalmente pude tomarlo desprevenido y mandarle un hechizo aturdidor. ¿Sabes que pasó? ¡Me salió el tiro por la culata, y este chico cayó completamente encima mío!

—Merlín —dijo Remus, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Podías respirar?

—Apenas, ¿y sabes cual fue la peor parte, Remy?

—¿Cuál?

Elphias sonrió.

—¡A pesar de que me estaba sofocando, tuve la erección más grande del mundo!

Remus parpadeó como si estuviera registrando la información, y entonces, de repente, explotó en risas. Era un sonido dulce y despreocupado, y Elphias se encontró riéndose también, incluso a pesar de haber contado esta historia al menos un millón de veces. Mientras lo veía, Elphias se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había visto a Remus reír con tanta fuerza desde que vino a la cabaña de los Lupin. Sentía que había logrado una meta, incluso cuando nunca había fijado una.

—Estoy seguro de que la sintió —dijo Remus, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos, aún soltando pequeñas risitas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo hice sentir tan incómodo que le gané el duelo. ¡Mi viejo estaba tan orgulloso!

Remus rió de nuevo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos y rostro en una forma elegante. Elphias no pudo evitarlo, lo tocó y descubrió que era imposiblemente suave y limpio. Remus o no se dio cuenta o estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Elphias lo tocara como para rechazarlo, Elphias acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

—Dejame adivinar, te acostaste con él para celebrarlo, ¿no? —preguntó Remus, con los ojos brillosos y sus labios con una sonrisa divertida.

—No, señor. Tenía una esposa e hijos —dijo Elphias en su defensa, sus brazos automáticamente cruzándose frente a su pecho—. Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero no soy un rompe hogares.

Remus sonrió, palmeando cariñosamente la mejilla de Elphias.

—Eres un buen chico, Elf. Gracias.

Elphias no sabía que es lo que Remus estaba agradeciendo, pero le gustaba el hecho de que podía ayudar. Le gustaba cuando Remus reía y sonreía; le gustaba la forma en la que sus mejillas se hundían y sus ojos se arrugaban; le gustaba el rico sonido de su risa reverberar en la habitación, y le gustaba como el cabello de Remus caía sobre su rostro.

Así que, Elphias se encontró contándole muchas más historias sobre su pasado y vida en Stepney, muchas eran verdad, pero las más divertidas no lo eran. Remus no tenía que saber cuales eran inventadas siempre y cuando fueran creíbles e hicieran que sus ojos ámbar brillaran con alegría. Elphias habló y habló por las siguientes dos horas, porque eso es lo que hacía mejor (según la gran mayoría de personas), hasta que Remus cayó dormido y la Sra. Lupin le pidió que fuera un amor y le ayudara a cocinar el plato favorito de Remus.

Por alguna razón desconocida para Elphias, después de que terminaron de cocinar, ella lo había besado en la mejilla y lo llamó "chico amoroso". A Elphias no le importaba que lo llamase así, no después de haber sido llamado "rata callejera" casi toda su vida.

Y cuando Lily y James Potter llamaron por flú para preguntar como estaba Remus, Elphias pudo orgullosamente ser capaz de decir:

—Está bien, muchas gracias.


	41. El fantasma tuyo

**_Marzo de 1981…_ **

Remus estaba sentado en el borde de la cornisa cuando Elphias entró a su habitación sin tocar antes. Cuando Elphias envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Remus y acomodó su mentón sobre su hombro, Remus rodó los ojos con exasperación, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los insistentes toques de Elphias, y ahora, simplemente no le importaban. Estaba en la naturaleza de Elphias tocar a las personas que le gustaban y coquetear con ellas siempre que tuviera la oportunidad; no significaba nada, y era bastante inofensivo.

—No deberías sentarte aquí, hace frío —dijo Elphias, inclinando su cabeza contra la de Remus, haciendo que Remus estornudara cuando rizos rubios rozaron su nariz—. Te vas a morir, ¿y luego que haría sin ti?

Remus rió, frotándose la nariz con el reverso de su manga.

—Usarías mi muerte como una excusa para verte desconsolado y acostarte con nuestro vecino.

Elphias musitó como si realmente lo estuviera considerando.

—Tu mamá me dijo que estabas con fiebre —dijo casualmente—. ¿Es por la transformación?

Remus golpeó sus cabezas juntas.

—¿Eso es lo primero que te dijo mi mamá ni bien volviste del trabajo? Te dejo comer antes, ¿no?

Elphias hizo un sonido y un gesto con la mano desinteresado.

—Me gusta escuchar cosas sobre ti. Ayer, tu mamá me mostró tus fotos de pequeño. Maldición que tierno que eras —dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo que decía dándole un tirón a las mejillas de Remus—. Merlín —murmuró, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Remus—. Estás caliente, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. La Sra. Lupin no bromeaba.

Remus alejó sus manos con un golpe.

—Estoy bien. Esta es la forma en la que mamá trata de detener que vaya a mi misión la próxima semana. Ignorala.

—Difícil hacerlo cuando estás que ardes.

Elphias se rió de su propia broma. Aseguró sus manos sobre la cintura de Remus y tiró levemente como si realmente intentara sacar a Remus de la cornisa.

—Tal vez no deberías ir —dijo, dándole a Remus otro tirón para volver a probar, y bufó con frustración cuando el hombre lobo ni se movió—. A la Sra. Lupin le gusta cuando estás en casa, y me dijiste que esta misión es realmente peligrosa.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, sobre eso, Elphias, voy a dejarte algo de dinero. Debería ser suficiente para cubrir todo por al menos dos meses, pero pídele a mamá la llave de Gringotts si es que llegas a necesitar más, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Elphias se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos cayeron de la cintura de Remus.

—Remy, no me confíes tu dinero. N-no sabré que hacer con él y si es que…

Remus pretendió no haber escuchado las protestas de Elphias y continuó hablando.

—Si tienes algún problema con mamá, sólo pídele ayuda a la Sra. Pitt que vive al lado.

—¡Pero a ella ni siquiera le agrado! —lloriqueó Elphias, superando su ansiedad un poco y apoyándose nuevamente contra Remus—. Me llama canalla y afeminado y escoria y todas esas cosas horribles —dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Remus, acariciándolo con suavidad—. Me duele

Remus rodó los ojos y empujó el rostro de Elphias para alejarlo

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia me puedes contactar. Es demasiado peligroso y necesito mantener mi identidad en secreto en este viaje. Llamaré por flú de vez en cuando, cuando pueda, pero será en rara ocasión ya que usaré métodos muggles para llegar allí. Tampoco me escribas cartas.

—No puedo escribir —respondió Elphias, un poco malhumorado—. Era demasiado estúpido como para aprender, así que mi papá se dio por vencido a medio camino. Viejo sucio y cabrón.

Remus le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda distraídamente, concentrándose más en la lista mental que había hecho de las cosas que Elphias tenía que hacer. Dándose cuenta de que tenía todo bajo control, suspiró, y miró a Elphias a los ojos.

—Mira, Elf, realmente agradezco que hagas esto. No sabría a quién pedírselo si no estuvieras tú. Es decir, todos están ocupados con su propias vidas, y estoy seguro de que probablemente tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer, así que… gracias.

Elphias sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Remy, ya lo sabes.

—Eso no significa que tienes pase libre para tocarme, Elf —dijo Remus inexpresivamente, echándole un vistazo a las manos de Elphias con intención.

—No puedo evitarlo… ¡estás tan en forma! —respondió Elphias, sus manos dándole un apretón a las partes traseras de Remus antes de volver a zonas más seguras bajo la mirada fulminante de Remus—. Te extrañaré más cuando vuelta a mi hogar en Stepney.

Remus alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que planeabas volver.

Elphias se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando la guerra termine, ya sabes —explicó—. No tengo lugar acá en Londres, y extraño los duelos y a mis viejos amigos. No hay lugar como el hogar, creo. Tal vez tú y la Sra. Lupin podrían venir conmigo…

Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero mi mamá no dejaría este lugar ni por una bolsa llena de galeones, y yo… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Extrañarías al Sr. Black —dijo Elphias con tristeza—. Y a los Potters y al otro, lo entiendo.

Esta vez, cuando Elphias le dio un tirón, Remus cedió y se volvió para poner sus piernas adentro. 

—Vamos entonces, amor, vamos a ver que es lo que tu querida madre está haciendo, ¿sí? Tal vez puedo hablarle para que me introduzca pronto al hijo de la Sra. Pitt —dijo sonriendo pícaramente—. Imagínate su cara si me lo follara, ¿eh?

Remus rió, negando con la cabeza por las payasadas de Elphias, sacudiéndole su rubia cabellera. Honestamente, no sabía que tan profundo se hubiera hundido si el joven muchacho no hubiera estado allí para mantenerlo constantemente ocupado con una cosa u otra. Se sentía bien tener otra presencia que lo ayudara. No era Sirius, pero era una compañía, y lo ayudaba a aliviar el dolor que a veces sentía cuando los recuerdos de Sirius eran demasiado fuertes y duros para soportarlos.

  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  


Lo estaban mirando. Todos lo estaban mirando, Remus podía sentirlo; miradas de lástima, de resentimiento, de disgusto. No sabía cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar en la Orden, ni siquiera sabía si era su propia paranoia, pero las personas parecían verlo más seguido. Era como si fuese parte de la discusión de la Orden y todos estuvieran hablando, excepto él.

Remus no era estúpido. Sabía porque lo miraban. Sabía que Dorcas Meadows nunca había confiado en él desde que descubrió que era un hombre lobo, y los crecientes rumores sobre espías y traidores hacían que su dedo lo señalara a él. También sabía que ella no era la única.

Remus sabía porque Frank, y a veces Lily, lo miraban con lástima. Veían las nuevas cicatrices marcar su piel, cicatrices que nunca habían estado allí cuando Remus tenía a los merodeadores o a su padre para cuidarlo después de sus transformaciones. Cicatrices que provenían de misiones que Remus se negaba a contar porque era demasiado peligroso hacerlo, y porque le recordaban a sus constantes fracasos. Se sentía débil bajo sus miradas casi todo el tiempo, se sentía dependiente y minusválido. Las cicatrices ya no dolían, no tanto como su simpatía.

Lo que Remus no podía entender eran las vacías miradas que Sirius le daba. No tenían ningún significado, ninguna emoción en lo absoluto. Sirius simplemente lo miraba con unos ojos grises que una vez le hablaron de todo, y ahora sólo le daban runas crípticas y símbolos. No fue una o dos veces que Remus atrapó a Sirius mirándolo, fue todo el tiempo, y Sirius nunca pareció desviar la mirada, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

A veces, y esas eran las veces que más atesoraba, cuando sus ojos se juntaban, los ojos de Sirius brillaban con una emoción tácita y Remus sentía ese tirón en su corazón que había aprendido a asociar con Sirius desde su primer año. El sentimiento a veces era momentáneo y doloroso como mucho, pero era un buen tipo de dolor, porque le decía a Remus que Sirius aún pensaba en él, que a Sirius aún le importaba, sin importar lo mucho que pretendiera no hacerlo. Remus puede que no fuera capaz de explicar su vínculo inusual con Sirius, pero sabía que es lo que significaba.

Era ese momento ahora; cuando se conectaron, ojo con ojo, alma con alma, y ninguno de ellos desvió la mirada. A Remus no le importaba que la gente estuviera mirando, o si se daban cuenta de que tuvo una relación con Sirius. No le importaba si Dumbledore estaba hablando de algo letalmente importante, porque no había nada más importante para él en ese preciso instante que mantener ese vertiginioso palpitar en su corazón.

Lily le hubiera llamado la atención si supiera, le hubiera dicho que dejara de ser tan obsesivo, por querer y amar a Sirius tanto que ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando lo consumia y lo comía por completo. Pero Lily no sabía de eso ahora, y Sirius sí. Remus podía saber que lo sabía por la forma en la que la respiración de Sirius se volvió superficial y por cómo sus dedos tocaban constantemente su pecho, sobre su corazón. Era lo más fuerte que este sentimiento había sido en un largo rato hasta hoy día, Remus estaba seguro de que su conexión con Sirius se había disminuido a nada. Hasta hoy día…

—¡REMY!

El contacto se rompió ni bien Remus fue despertado de sus pensamientos de manera muy física. Sintió un momento la pérdida y luego rabia por la mano que ahora sacudía su hombro casi con violencia. Lo ojos de Sirius no estaban nuevamente vacíos, sino molestos cuando miraron detrás del hombro de Remus.

Remus siguió su mirada para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos verdes.

—¿Elphias?

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Elphias, acercándose al rostro de Remus. Remus sintió ese tirón de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era más doloroso que placentero, como si estuviera siendo tironeado por una cadena invisible de plata—. Los Potters te han estado llamando por un largo rato.

Remus, aún sintiéndose un poco mareado y confundido, se volvió a su derecha, donde James, Lily y Peter lo estaban mirando con interés y preocupación. Parpadeó cuando la mano de Peter se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Lunático?

—Necesito… —dijo Remus, cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonando ronca por no haberla usado—. Necesito hablar con Sirius… necesito…

—Remus…

Remus se puso de pie temblorosamente.

—Ahora. Necesito…  _ ahora. _

Sirius debió haberlo escuchado, era difícil no hacerlo ya que todos estaban sentados cerca. Sirius lo había escuchado y se estaba acercando para hablar con él, Remus lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón Remus estaba siendo detenido por unas manos calientes y regordetas y una voz que chillaba y tartamudeaba demasiado.

La misma cosa le estaba pasando a Sirius, sólo que él estaba siendo alejado por James, y si Remus podía leer bien su expresión, Sirius estaba siendo regañado por un furioso James. Remus se preguntó si estaban causando una escena, si es que la gente los estaba mirando extrañamente, pero no pudo obligarse a desviar la mirada del rostro persistente de Sirius, que se tornó iracundo y desafiante. Vagamente, pudo escuchar las preguntas confundidas de Elphias, y las pacientes explicaciones de Lily. Quizás también había demasiado ruido de cotilleo, pero Remus no podía enfocarse aún.

—Lunático, n-necesitas parar e-esto —dijo Peter, ayudándolo a sentarse en la esquina. Remus levantó la mirada para verlo, y entonces, por primera vez, vio a su alrededor. La reunión de la Orden debió haber terminado, porque sólo Dumbledore, Hagrid, y los Longbottom parecían haberse quedado. Todos parecían confundidos, pero trataban de mostrarse educadamente ajenos a lo que sucedía entre los merodeadores.

—Sólo quería…

—No —interrumpió Peter, apretando el hombro de Remus—. N-no, Lunático, necesitas c-contenerte.

—Pero…

—E-estás haciendo una e-escena —susurró Peter lentamente, forzando a que Remus se quedara sentado y quieto—. N-no sé que está su-sucediendo, Lunático, pero realmente ne-necesitas cui-cuidarte un poco más.

Remus miró a Peter con desesperación, intentando que comprendiera que la conexión entre Sirius y él aún vivía, que aún había amor, que Remus aún podía pedir perdón por sus errores y Sirius lo perdonaría. Era así de simple.

El mensaje no pareció llegarle a Peter.

—Remus, Lu-Lunático, ¿hablaste antes con Sirius… de por q-qué… los dos...?

Remus negó con la cabeza, tratando de ver a Sirius a través de la masa corporal de Peter.

—Dije que lo sentía. Si se lo digo de nuevo… quizás…

—No —insistió Peter tan firmemente que Remus casi le creyó—. Remus, no. Él n-no quiere hablar co-contigo, Remus, él m-mismo me lo dijo.

Remus no le creía. Sirius había venido a su casa; habían sido amigos después de que rompieron, pero Remus había sentido algo más hoy.

—Lo hará.

—Remus, é-él ya no te a-ama. Por favor, necesitas pa-parar esto antes de que t-te vuelvas lo-loco.

Peter se arrodilló frente a él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—I-irás a una misión la próxima semana, ¿no?

Remus parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sab…

—L-lo s-sé —confirmó Peter, su voz sonando extrañamente débil—. Ve, li-libera tu cabeza y o-olvida a Sirius por un rato.

¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar a Sirius? ¿Peter estaba bromeando? ¿Estaba burlándose de él tan abiertamente?

—N-no le cuentes a él, no le cuentes a Co-Cornamenta o a Lily tampoco. Ellos ya están atosigados y Sirius no… 

Peter titubeó, sus ojos llorosos buscando algo en el rostro de Remus. Parecía que su amigo estaba a punto de decir algo, algo escandaloso, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez pensó que Remus no lo escucharía o no lo comprendería.

—Vete por un rato, R-Remus. A-ambos necesitan un de-descanso para superar las cosas.

Remus bajó la mirada a sus pies, moviéndose por el mareo que tenía. Realmente no tenía ganas de tomar un descanso; sólo quería hablar con Sirius un poco. No como amigos, no como estaban hablando; con cautela y cuidado y falsa alegría en un patético intento de restaurar su amistad. Quería hablar de verdad, sobre la conexión y de cómo Remus estaba arrepentido, tan arrepentido que a veces no podía dormir en la noche, preguntándose que había hecho mal. Pero… Peter había hablado con Sirius, y Sirius quería que Remus lo dejara en paz. Así que quizás su vínculo no era tan fuerte como él pensaba; quizás Peter tenía razón y necesitaban darse un tiempo antes de afrontar el problema.

Peter aún le estaba hablando; Remus se dio cuenta, pero se le hizo difícil prestarle atención. Sirius ya se había ido, pero Elphias estaba acercándose con determinación hacia él.

—¿Remus, confías en Sirius? —preguntó Peter, y Remus tuvo que mirarlo en sorpresa por la pregunta. Parecía rara y fuera de contexto. ¿Por qué Peter…

Elphias tiró a Remus a la fuerza de la mano.

—Remy, necesitamos ir a casa —dijo, ansioso—. Estás enfermo y no necesitas escuchar más esta charla.

Remus miró a Elphias, asimilando su joven y angelical rostro, preguntándose porqué sonaba tan preocupado, o porque estaba sosteniéndolo de una manera tan protectora. Era una cosa rara, porque Remus no se sentía tan débil o en necesidad de algún tipo de soporte.

—Agradecería, Sr. Pettigrew —continuó Elphias—, si guardara sus palabras para usted. Son bastante inmorales y están alterando a Remy. Gracias.

Peter parecía sin palabras cuando Elphias dirigió a Remus fuera del cuartel. Lily y James no parecieron protestar, y vagamente, Remus pudo sentir las molestas miradas de Sirius en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Esta vez, no sintió ningún tirón.

  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  


James le tiró las llaves de la casa a Sirius, dejando que abriera la puerta, mientras James luchaba con el bebé Harry que saltaba con entusiasmo sobre sus hombros.

—Rápido, Canuto, no estoy seguro de cuánto va a poder soportar mi espalda este tipo de tortura.

Sirius rió.

—¿Ya te estás volviendo un viejo, eh, Cornamenta? Apenas tuviste al pendejo tres horas y estás agotado.

—Lo hubiera podido tener incluso por menos si lo hubieras mantenido callado durante la práctica —gruñó James—. Honestamente, se supone que tiene que ser una experiencia de aprendizaje para Harry, no una oportunidad para que lo asustes.

—¡Sólo jugaba con él! —dijo Sirius, defendiéndose y entrando a la casa.

James bufó mientras ponía a Harry en el piso para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Se tiró en el sofá al lado de Sirius, invocando una banqueta para colocar sus pies.

—Buena práctica, ¿no?

Sirius musitó, moviéndose para ponerse más cómodo. Cuidar a un niño era un trabajo de tiempo completo, uno al que Sirius voluntariamente dedicaba sus fines de semana porque no superaba lo mucho que amaba pasar tiempo con Harry. Quizás era una manera de perderse en cosas más simples y menos complicadas, pero no importaba lo agotador que era, lo hacía sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo.

Sirius estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos para dormir un rato cuando notó algo muy familiar colgado cuidadosamente en la pared. Normalmente no lo hubiera visto, pero entre las decoraciones caras y de buen gusto, el marco de plástico se veía barato y fuera de lugar. Sirius frunció el ceño, invocando el portaretratos de la pared, mirándolo por un largo rato antes de dejar que su ira hablase.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo esto aquí?

James, quien había estado mirando en silencio a Sirius todo el tiempo, sonrió de lado.

—Lily lo encontró en tu apartamento la última vez, le gustó, y como era de esperarse, lo trajo a casa. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Era una fotografía de él y Remus, la que Sirius había traído de la oficina del Sr. Lupin, después de su muerte, en la cual Sirius estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Remus con satisfacción, mientras Remus jugueteaba con su cabellera y sonreía a la cámara como si nunca hubiera sido más feliz. Había estado sobre su mesita de luz casi dos años antes de que Sirius decidiera que ese ya no era su lugar.

—¡Esto estaba en mi basura! —siseó Sirius.

James alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, como si la información fuera completamente nueva para él—. Que lástima. Se ha vuelto una de las fotografías favoritas de Lily.

—No tenía derecho —gruñó Sirius, apretando el marco de la foto con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo—. ¡No tenía derecho a tomarla de esa forma!

James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? La tiraste, así que para empezar ya ni siquiera era tuya.

Sirius respiró con pesadez, la ira y la furia haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y restringeran su habilidad para hablar. ¡No podía creer lo que había hecho esa mujer! El atrevimiento de simplemente… simplemente…  _ tomar _ lo que era suyo, insultarlo de esta manera.

—¿Qué estás tratando de probar haciendo esto, Canuto? —preguntó James, ladeando su cabeza en una manera exasperadamente altiva—. ¿Creíste que al tirar las fotos de Remus dejarías de amarlo? ¿Que las cosas volverían a estar bien?

Sirius se alejó, la fotografía cayendo de sus manos, haciendo que James riera con sorna.

—Mírate, Canuto, aún llevas ese collar que Remus te regalo cada puto día de tu vida. Vienes aquí siempre que tienes algún minuto libre, así no tienes que pensar en él cuando estás en casa. ¡Incluso duermes aquí casi todos los días! ¿A quién estás tratando de engañar, Sirius? —preguntó James, levantando la foto y poniéndosela a la fuerza en las manos de Sirius—. ¿A nosotros? ¿A ti mismo? Porque no está funcionando.

Sirius tembló bajo las palabras de James, sus ojos mirando hacia un lado y otro, desviando la mirada de la foto de él y Remus juntos. Finalmente, después de un largo rato en el cual la paciencia de James se estiró al límite, Sirius miró el rostro de Remus, que aún sonreía, aún ignorante.

—Solía ser tan hermoso —susurró Sirius, pasando el pulgar sobre el rostro de Remus, preguntándose que se sentiría si el vidrio fuese reemplazado por su piel

—Aún lo es —replicó James, y por la expresión de su rostro, Sirius pudo ver que James estaba siendo sincero, pero se sentía avergonzado—. Canuto, ¿por qué no puedes ver cómo aún se preocupa por ti?

Sirius cerró sus ojos, dejando que su cabeza cayera nuevamente sobre los almohadones.

—Lo veo, Cornamenta, es… complicado… no lo podrías comprender.

—Pruébame.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es vivir con una persona que trabaja en contra tuya? ¿Vivir con alguien cuya cada palabra puede ser una mentira? ¿Vivir con alguien que no puedas predecir cada acción y estado de ánimo? ¿Sabes lo que se siente dormir al lado de un traidor? ¿Sabes lo que es hacerle el amor sin saber a quién va a matar después?

Sirius fulminó a James con la mirada, tirando la fotografía al otro lado de la habitación.

El vidrio se quebró, pero el marco se mantuvo intacto.

James no se movió, no mostró ni una señal exterior de disconformidad y eso  enojó a Sirius incluso más porque le recordó a Remus. Porque eso es lo que exactamente Remus haría… se quedaría en calma hasta que Sirius presionara demasiados botones e hiciera explotar el corto detonador, pero bien controlado, de Remus.

—No, no lo sabrías —continuó Sirius amenazante—, porque tú y Lily están viviendo sus perfectas viditas con su cerca blanca y sus amorosas familias. Un lindo capítulo como para agregarlo a un cuento de hadas, ¿no?

Sirius golpeó el brazo del sofá con frustración.

—Vete a la mierda, James, vete a la mierda. Ni tú ni Lily tienen derecho a decirme que hacer.

—¡Mierda! —declaró Harry, distraído de su inmerso juego por el arranque de Sirius—. ¡Mierda! —dijo de nuevo, pero ninguno de los adultos le prestó atención porque estaban demasiado ocupados estando enojados el uno con el otro.

—Tengo todo el derecho —gruñó James, apretando las manos—. Todo el derecho, cuando mis amigos están involucrados, ¿entiendes? Puede que no tengas la vida más perfecta, Sirius, pero eso no te da razones para que arruines la de Remus. No creas que no me he dado cuenta lo que estás tratando de hacer.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Anda, diviérteme. ¿Qué es lo que estoy tratando de hacer?

James se lanzó encima de Sirius, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa. Harry debió haber empezado a gritar por el susto en algún momento, pero tanto James como Sirius estaban demasiado idos como para notarlo

—¡Deja de jugar con él! —advirtió James, apretando su agarre—. Deja de pretender ser su amigo como una excusa para espiarlo. Deja de usarlo. Remus no es una especie de juguete que simplemente puedes romper, tomar y tirar siempre que quieras.

Sirius bufó y empujó a James con dureza.

—Te importa demasiado, Cornamenta. Es enfermizo.

James lo hubiera golpeado, Sirius lo sabía, pero estaba conteniéndose sólo por el bien de Harry. En cambio, respiró profundamente para calmarse, forzándose a abrir sus puños y mirar a Sirius fijamente en los ojos.

—Solamente hazme un favor, ¿está bien?, como hermano…

James levantó a Harry e invocó el retrato de nuevo, colocándolo en el espacio entre ellos.

—Habla con él. Sin insultos, ni dobles motivos; simplemente habla con él. No tienen que hablar de mortífagos o de Voldemort, ni de nada de eso.

Sirius frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry quien lentamente estaba empezando a callar y a James, quien se veía sincero y suplicante.

—Habla con él, fíjate si ha cambiado, si realmente es distinto al Remus que conocimos en la escuela.

Sirius desvió la mirada.

—Esta bien —dijo en voz baja, sin saber si realmente lo decía en serio, pero simplemente queriendo que James dejara esto de lado—. Bien, hablaré con él por ti.

James asintió, aceptando y poniendo la fotografía nuevamente en las manos de Sirius, forzando que los dedos de Sirius la sostuvieran.

—Tenla. Hasta que estés completamente seguro, tenla.

Sirius la guardó en su chaqueta, besando a Harry en la frente antes de irse a casa. No creía poder soportar más a James o a Lily, y decidió que quizás evitaría volver por un tiempo. Esperaría a que las cosas se calmasen un poco, que el tema de Remus y él cayera en una esquina olvidada antes de volver a visitar a su ahijado.

Sirius suspiró, tocando la fría superficie del portarretratos dentro de su chaqueta.

_ Era demasiado oscuro para estar afuera, todos parecían haberse dado cuenta, excepto ellos dos. Parecía que no les importaba el mundo, no mientras estuvieran tirados en el césped, Remus encima de Sirius, y Sirius acariciando el cabello de Remus perezosamente. El césped estaba mojado y era probable que uno de ellos se resfriara al día siguiente, pero ninguno parecía tener apuro en volver a casa. Londres estaba siendo inusualmente callado, y el nuevo toque de queda parecía haber asustado incluso a las criaturas nocturnas, dejando a Remus y Sirius ser ellos mismos después de un largo tiempo. _

_ Estaban felices de esta manera, tan felices que la pelea que habían tenido hace sólo una hora parecía un recuerdo distante e irrelevante. _

_ —No lo dije en serio, Lunático —susurró Sirius en voz baja, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Remus—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? No dije en serio ninguna palabra que dije. _

_ —Lo sé —respondió Remus, el residuo de la ira y el dolor en su voz yéndose ni bien Sirius besó su frente con cariño—. Yo tampoco. _

_ —No quise herirte, Lunático —continuó Sirius entre suaves besos sobre su rostro—. Nunca quise herirte. Eres todo lo que tengo. _

_ Remus cerró sus ojos con lentitud, dejándose llevar por los dedos que lo acariciaban. _

_ —¿Por qué peleamos entonces, Canuto? ¿Por qué siempre estamos tan enojados? _

_ Sirius parecía no tener respuesta. _

_ —¿Por qué cuando peleamos, todo en lo que pensamos es en como hacer que el otro sangre? ¿Por qué no nos detenemos? —preguntó Remus con insistencia, sus puños aferrándose a la camiseta de Sirius, tirando de ella tanto que el collar de cuero que usualmente quedaba escondido brilló nitidamente bajo la luz de la calle. _

_ Sirius acercó más a Remus, tan cerca que parecía un intento desesperado para unirse con él para siempre. _

_ —Nunca fuimos así, ¿no? _

_ —No, no siempre. _

_ Sirius alzó la mirada al cielo pensativamente y luego miró a Remus, cuyos ojos aún reflejaban la luz de las estrellas. _

_ —Aún te amo, Lunático; no importa cuanto cambiemos o peleemos. Aún te seguiré amando. _

 

**XxxxX**

 

Elphias le sonrió con todos los dientes

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar hoy, Sr. Black? —preguntó, obviamente muy entretenido de encontrar a alguien que conocía sentado en el café en el que trabajaba.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa con frialdad.

—Estaba esperando encontrarme contigo, Elphias. ¿Qué te parece si nos consigues un par de cervezas de mantequilla y nos sentamos a hablar?

—Tendrá que darme un minuto —cedió Elphias—. Tengo que pedirle a alguien que haga mi parte por un rato.

Sirius lo observó dirigirse al mostrador y hablar con una de las chicas que trabajaban allí. Elphias se había acostado con ella, Sirius podía saberlo porque la chica parecía usar cada momento posible para tocarlo de una u otra forma, y se reía demasiado. Sirius negó su cabeza con exasperación. Él ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse para coquetear con las chicas, incluso en la escuela, o antes de Remus; su apariencia aristocrática, su lengua cruel, y su actitud de chico malo habían sido suficientes para volver locas a las mujeres. Aún funcionaba hoy en día, cuando Sirius estaba demasiado frustrado para volver a casa, o cuando quería sacarse a Remus de su mente rápidamente con un polvo rápido y necesitado.

—¿Qué lo trae por acá, señor? —preguntó Elphias, sentándose al frente de Sirius, mandando una botella hacia él.

—Estuve por la cabaña —explicó Sirius, abriéndola—. Ya que es el cumpleaños de Remus y eso. Nadie parecía estar en casa…

Elphias asintió, dándole un generoso trago a su bebida.

—Remy está en una misión, y la Sra. Lupin debe haber estado dormida.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron. Remus no le había mencionado nada sobre una misión a ninguno de ellos. ¿Cuándo se había ido? ¿Qué otra cosa sabía Elphias?

—Bueno, cuando vuelva, dale esto, ¿sí?

Sirius le entregó la caja de chocolates envuelta en papel de regalo que había comprado para Remus; eran sus favoritos, y aunque Sirius trataba no hacerlo, siempre lo recordaba.

—¿A dónde se fue de todas formas?

Elphias se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. No le dijo a nadie.

—Oh.

La mente de Sirius estaba empezando a hacerse más preguntas para descubrir que es lo que estaba sucediendo, para ver si esta era la pista que tanto estaba buscando con desesperación, pero sabía que lo mejor era no hablar. Elphias no era tan estúpido como parecía, y Sirius le había hecho una promesa a James de que dejaría de espiar a Remus hasta que hubiera hablado debidamente con él.

—Le avisaré cuando vuelva —continuó Elphias, abriendo la cinta de la esquina del regalo. Sirius meditó en lo completamente indiscreto y curioso que era el muchacho—. Puede venir de visita. Ya no hace eso.

Sirius le dio un trago a su bebida con cautela.

—Bueno, he estado un poco ocupado…

Elphias le dio un vistazo al regalo por la pequeña abertura que hizo en el papel y sonrió.

—Remy desearía que viniera de vez en cuando.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Sirius, un poco sorprendido—. Eso te dijo él, ¿no?

Elphias negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Remy no necesita decirme las cosas que piensa para que yo las sepa.

Sirius sintió un repentino ataque de ira dispararse dentro suyo. ¿Desde cuando Elphias leía la mente de Remus? ¿Y por qué seguía insistiendo en llamarlo “Remy”? Era un sobrenombre tan irritante.

La expresión de Sirius debió haber mostrado algo de su descontento, porque Elphias ladeó su cabeza inquisidoramente. Afortunadamente, o no, el chico era un desastre leyendo a Sirius y entendió su expresión como una de inseguridad.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Black —dijo para calmarlo por alguna razón que sólo Dios conocía—. A Remy le encantará su regalo. Son sus favoritos.

Sirius nunca había pensando en esto antes, pero Elphias era muy molesto. La verdad, la verdad es que… nada irritaba más a Sirius que sus rulos rubios platinados y su sonrisa alegre. De hecho, Sirius ni siquiera sabía que es lo que el chico hacía en la Orden en primer lugar… puede que fuera un buen duelista, pero era demasiado estúpido como para comprender que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y tampoco era un protegido.

—Dime, Elphias —preguntó Sirius en voz baja—. ¿Remus te cuenta todo?

—Remy tiene muchos secretos —respondió Elphias con tristeza—. Y siente que necesita guardarlos. No sé porqué.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Elphias? —continuó Sirius, sabiendo que estaba cruzando la línea, rompiendo un poco la promesa que le hizo a James, pero demasiado enojado como para que eso le importase mucho—. ¿Le cuentas todo a Remus? ¿Sabe que es lo que haces todo el día y como es tu vida, como peleas, o tus conversaciones con Dumbledore? ¿O tú también guardas secretos? 

Sirius estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero a quién le importaba.  _ ¿A quién mierda le importaba _ ?

—¿Así es como funciona el trato entre ustedes, entonces? ¿Haces sus mandados, y él te da una pequeña palmada en la cabeza y te hace hablar?

Elphias frunció el ceño, dirigiendo ahora su atención completamente a Sirius.

—Con todo el debido respeto, señor, no creo que usted tenga derecho a estar celoso.  _ Usted  _ dejó a Remy.

—No estoy celoso —respondió Sirius con los dientes apretados—. Fueron simples preguntas, pero estoy seguro de que no lo entenderías, no con ese cerebro tuyo.

Elphias se puso de pie, su silla haciendo un fuerte ruido contra el piso por la fuerza en la que se levantó.

—Puede que no sea un caballero como usted, Sr. Black, pero eso no significa que usted puede venir aquí a menospreciarme. Puedo hechizarlo ahora mismo, puedo, pero no lo haré.

Sirius se puso de pie también, imponiéndose sobre la pequeña figura de Elphias, mirando sus ojos con fiereza.

—¿Es eso un desafío, Elphias?

Elphias, para su mérito, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—No, señor, es una advertencia, porque a Remy no le gustaría que pelease con usted.

Sirius lo miró mal, no queriendo retroceder y rendirse frente a un niño tres años menor que él.

—¿Ahora eres la mascota de  _ Remy _ ?

Los ojos verdes de Elphias se oscurecieron.

—Por supuesto —dijo con burla—. Tengo que escuchar todo lo que dice. Ahora somos amantes, ¿no?

La cabeza de Sirius explotó y tuvo que agarrar la mesa con fuerza para no golpear a Elphias allí mismo.

—Si esperas que crea eso, Elphias, eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.

Elphias acercó su rostro más cerca al de Sirius, tan cerca que su aliento abanicó la mejilla de Sirius, caliente y peligroso por la furia.

— _ Follamos _ , Sr. Black. No me importa si lo cree o no.

Miró los nudillos emblanquecidos de Sirius y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y sabe qué? Es  _ jodidamente espectacular.. _

Sirius le tiró un puñetazo, justo en el ojo, y hubiera hecho mucho más sino se hubiera ocasionado una conmoción en el café, y sino los hubieran detenido una ráfaga de manos a ambos. Al final, Elphias fue despedido de su trabajo, y Sirius quedó prohibido de volver a entrar en el café nuevamente. No era como si fuera a volver, pero le daba una especie de satisfacción volver a repetir la sensación de la piel del muchacho debajo de su puño, y la imagen de Elphias siendo literalmente echado por la puerta.

Lo hacía sentir muy, muy bien, e incluso hacía que la voz de Elphias resonará un poco menos dentro de su cabeza para poder ignorarla un poco.

_ “Follamos, Sr. Black” _

La caja de chocolates yació arrugada y abandonada en el suelo.

  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  


Había algo sospechoso en ese hombre al minuto que subió al bus. Al menos Jake, uno de los pasajeros que había tenido la desgracia de sentarse a su lado, pensaba aquello. Había algo amenazante en él, como si llevara el peso de un secreto oscuro encima de sus delgados pero fuertes hombros. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso debajo de capas de ropa innecesaria, y tenía el aire de un hombre en una misión, uno que estaba preparado para una pelea que estaba determinado a ganar.

Sería difícil describir que es lo que exactamente era peligroso en este hombre, porque Jake nunca vio el rostro que escondía debajo de la capucha de su chaqueta y de las sombras que parecían seguirlo. Su larga cabellera a la altura de sus hombros se asomaba ligeramente con destellos castaños, y a veces sus ojos brillaban como oro detrás de la oscuridad, haciendo que Jake, literalmente, se estremeciera sobre su asiento.

Las manos que se asomaban por debajo de sus mangas mostraban una pálida piel que se había bronceado de forma desigual bajo el sol, y la forma en las que las movía parecía casi eterea. Inhumana, porque fluían con demasiada suavidad y parecían estar reprimiendo alguna especie de fuerza escondida. Todo el ser de este hombre parecía hablar de ella, y era en parte intrigante e intimidante.

Tomando coraje, Jake se tomó la molestia de ser cortés y se presentó amigablemente. El hombre había sonreído, o por lo menos, las esquinas de sus ojos se habían arrugado con tristeza antes de estrechar su extrañamente cálida mano a Jake. “John”, había dicho, en una voz suave y cansada que traicionaba la ferocidad de su alta y delgada figura.

No habían hablado nada después de eso, pero Jake ahora estaba observando a John de cerca mientras el bus se tambaleaba y sacudía de forma nauseabunda. John llevaba una pequeña especie de maletín con letras estampadas sobre la superficie, con las iniciales R.J. Jake quiso saber qué es lo que significaba la R, pero no preguntó por miedo a ofender al hombre. Había un apellido también, pero había sido tachado hasta no poder reconocerse. Como si el hombre no fuera ya lo suficientemente misterioso.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente irritaba a Jake era cómo el hombre siempre mantenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Por un momento, Jake había estado seguro de que se trataba de un arma y de que este hombre era una especie de criminal en fuga. Entonces, el bus frenó con fuerza, y cuando el hombre se deslizó ligeramente sobre su asiento, Jake descubrió que lo que llevaba en la mano no era nada más que un palo largo de madera.

No había nada extraordinario en él. Era negro y un poco soso, con alguna especie de inscripción al final que empezaba con “Olli”. Sin embargo, John mantuvo una firme mano encima y cada vez que la puerta del bus se abría su agarre se hacía considerablemente más fuerte. Jake en silencio se preguntó qué era lo que esperaba y si es que su vida corría peligro, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Se sentaron de esa forma durante horas, Jake moviéndose con incomodidad y John completamente como una estatua, excepto por la ligera flexión de su mano izquierda. Las cosas no podía volverse más extrañas, o eso era lo que Jake pensaba hasta que casi se muere de sorpresa cuando una lechuza voló al lado del bus y picoteó específicamente su ventana.

—¡Argh! —gritó, cayendo por instinto sobre la persona a su lado, la cual no era nadie más ni nada menos que John.

John parecía más sorprendido por la reacción de Jake que por los continuos esfuerzos de la lechuza por mantener la misma velocidad que el bus.

—Discúlpame —dijo educadamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras abría la ventana y dejaba entrar a la lechuza.

Para su completo terror, la lechuza voló y se posó sobre las manos estiradas de John, sus garras suavemente apoyándose sobre su piel y picoteando la oreja de John con cariño cuando acarició las alas del ave. Luego estiró la pata y le ofreció el rollo de papel que tenía atado firmemente allí.

_ Dios mío,  _ pensó Jake con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca,  _ está usándola como una especie de paloma mensajera. _

_ Esto es un sueño, _ trató de convencerse a sí mismo _ , es un sueño y debo haberme quedado nuevamente dormido en el bus _ . Manteniendo ese mantra en su cabeza, Jake miró por el rabillo de sus ojos para darle un vistazo a la carta. Si era un sueño después de todo, no le haría daño ser un poco curioso, ¿no?

La carta, por lo que Jake pudo ver, había sido escrita muy mal. La tinta tenía manchas y se extendía, y la caligrafía apenas era legible, con giros y vueltas en todos los lugares equivocados, y las “S” y las “E” habían sido escritas al revés; como si la hubiera escrito un niño que recién estaba aprendiendo a escribir. Habían tantos errores de ortografía que incluso las palabras que Jake podía entender no tenían sentido. John, sin embargo, no parecía tener muchos problemas cuando sus ojos escanearon la carta con rapidez.

Jake esperó que una sonrisa llegara a sus ojos como hacían la gran mayoría de personas cuando leían la carta de un niño, pero nunca llegó. Después de un rato, los ojos de John parecieron haberse dejado de mover por completo y se centraron en un punto en el medio del gastado y amarillo papel.

Le tomó a Jake cinco minutos entender que esa palabra decía  **“muerto”.**

_ Jesús,  _ pensó, cuando John se levantó de golpe de su asiento con tanta rapidez que su capucha cayó, revelando un rostro que no parecía para nada escalofriante o intimidante. De hecho, parecía casi…  _ ordinario _ , excepto por sus ojos preocupados que brillaban de un color oro con ámbar bajo la luz de la calle.

—¡Detén el bus! —dijo John, su voz quebrándose y su rostro rápidamente tornándose pálido—. ¡Detenlo, dije! —gritó con fuerza cuando el conductor pareció no oírlo. Esta vez, sin embargo, su voz era fuerte y peligrosa; bastante como Jake había imaginado que era. Había una silenciosa intensidad en su expresión, un rostro que pasó de ordinario a un rostro que exigía cumplimiento.

—¡Está bien, me detendré! —gritó el conductor de bus, alarmado.

El bus hizo un ruido al detenerse en medio de la ruta, y ninguno de los pasajeros, ni el conductor, parecían poder hacer más que observar como el hombre se apresuraba en bajar. Jake trató de verlo inmediatamente después de que bajó, apresurándose a ver sobre la ventana del otro lado, pero el hombre había desaparecido instantaneamente, como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar.

Volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, Jake se preguntó si John tenía familia, y si es que la carta había sido de su propio hijo informándole malas noticias, porque nadie más podía hacerlo. Una historia casi mórbida empezó a formarse en su cabeza, y por el bien de John, Jake esperaba que no fuera verdad y que todo estuviera bien.

  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  


La Sra. Lupin murió el veintiséis de Abril de 1981. Fue en la tarde del Domingo, pero Elphias nunca pudo saber el momento, principalmente porque había sido completamente inesperado.

La Sra. Lupin, por primera vez desde que Elphias empezó a cuidar de ella, no se había quejado de ningún dolor en las articulaciones o en la cabeza. No se había olvidado de nada ni quejado de la comida, inflación, política o de cualquier cosa por el estilo. De hecho, parecía estar teniendo un muy buen día y estaba con un humor extremadamente alegre, si no fuera porque estaba un poco pálida cuando Elphias la dejó en la iglesia antes de dirigirse a su nuevo trabajo en una tienda de reparación de escobas.

Era un pequeño trabajo y la paga no era tan buena como en el anterior. Simplemente tenía que encerar y lustrar las escobas terminadas para darles un mejor acabado. La ironía del trabajo no se le había perdido, y la Sra. Lupin se había pasado media hora riéndose después de que le contara.

Elphias había vuelto a casa como a las tres, con sus manos adoloridas y jurando no masturbarse hasta que encontrara un mejor trabajo o lo pusieran en un cargo menos… agotador. Encontró el almuerzo que había preparado para la Sra. Lupin antes de irse, intacto, y aún caliente por los hechizos de calentamiento que había hecho. Incluso entonces, Elphias no pensó mucho en ello, y no molestó a la Sra. Lupin cuando la encontró dormida en su habitación.

De hecho, Elphias recién se había empezado a preocupar como a las cinco, cuando la Sra. Lupin aún no se había despertado. Así que volvió a ir a verla, y encontró su cuerpo frío como el hielo y completamente impasible a sus sacudidas. Incluso entonces, Elphias no había entrado en pánico. Había mantenido la calma y simplemente llamó a la Sra. Pitts, quien, con un poco de reluctancia, le había dado el número de un buen doctor.

De ahí en más, las cosas se tornaron borrosas. Incluso si le preguntabas ahora, Elphias no hubiera sido capaz de decirte que había pasado primero y que había pasado después. Recordaba haber llorado mucho después de escuchar al doctor, y recordaba no entender bien todo lo que le había dicho, y deseaba que Remus estuviera allí para explicarle mejor las cosas. Recordaba que la Sra. Pitt fue compasiva y amable con él por primera vez, y trató de calmarlo, pero no pudo. Incluso cuando hizo su máximo esfuerzo en escribirle una carta a Remus, Elphias parecía fuera de sí. En su mente, Elphias sabía que Remus le había pedido que no lo contactara, y esta carta podía ser potencialmente peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, pero eso no pareció importarle. A Elphias no podía importarle menos la Orden y sus misiones.

Cuando su llanto se convirtió en sollozos, Elphias volvió a perder el control nuevamente cuando Remus apareció en la puerta de la habitación de la Sra. Lupin, sus ojos asustados y su rostro demacrado y sin afeitar. Le había dado un vistazo a Elphias, y luego a la Sra. Lupin, para luego caer de rodillas al lado de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Elphias, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas—. Lo siento, debí…

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Remus, interrumpiendo sus disculpas, tocando a su madre con manos temblorosas… sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello—. ¿Por qué se…

—No hubo motivo —respondió Elphias en voz baja, arrodillándose al lado de Remus—. Nada que pudiera entender yo. Dijeron muchas palabras sofisticadas, y no entendí todo, pero la Sra. Pitts me dijo que fue natural. Que no había razón.

Remus hizo un ruido ahogado con la garganta.

—No estaba enferma, ¿no? —preguntó, más para él que para Elphias—. No estaba vieja y no estaba enferma. ¿Por qué...?

Elphias sorbió por su nariz.

—A veces se sentía sola… eso me solía decir.

—Sola —respondió Remus incrédulo—. No fui suficiente para ella, ¿no? —preguntó con amargura—. ¡Su propio hijo no fue suficiente para hacerla feliz!

Remus golpeó con fuerza un lado de la cama con su puño, haciendo una abolladura allí, para sorpresa de Elphias.

—Maldición, ella nunca...

Lo que ella nunca hizo, Elphias nunca lo sabría porque Remus se había retirado entonces y dejado a Elphias con la Sra. Lupin. Elphias pensó que estaba escapándose, pero encontró a Remus en la sala de estar, escribiéndole una carta a su tía y a Dumbledore con los ojos vidriosos y sus dedos sosteniendo su pluma con demasiada fuerza, habiendo roto ya un par de ellas.

Elphias no le preguntó a Remus porque no informaba también a sus amigos. No era tan tonto; había visto las miradas de lástima con tanta claridad como Remus, y sabía lo mucho que Remus odiaba eso. Remus no necesitaba lástima; necesitaba a alguien como Elphias, que sentía lo que sentía y lloraba porque estaba triste y no porque estaba siendo compasivo. Además, Elphias dudaba que el Sr. Black viniera, especialmente después de las mentiras que Elphias había dicho en su ataque de ira.

—Se ve hermosa.

Tal vez no era lo correcto para decirle a Remus en ese momento, pero era la verdad. Las mejillas de la Sra. Lupin se habían llenado a comparación de las vacías que llevaba siempre, y su piel a pesar de estar pálida y blanca, tenía una especie de belleza etérea en ella. Como si hubiera ganado vida al perderla.

Eso era lo que Elphias pensaba y sentía, y su viejo hubiera estado furioso de que se hubiera encariñado con estas dos personas; personas que eran de una clase superior a la suya, pero que nunca lo habían tratado distinto. Si su padre hubiera estado vivo en ese momento, hubiera regañado a Elphias por llorar como un mariquita y por ser tan emocional. Dios sabe que ya había escuchado lo suficiente cuando su viejo estuvo en vida.

Remus alzó la mirada hacia él y asintió, pero no dijo nada.

El funeral fue un asunto silencioso, consistiendo sólo de la tía Nash, la Sra. Pitts y un par de otros vecinos, Remus, Dumbledore y Elphias. La Sra. Lupin había sido enterrada al lado de su esposo, y su epitafio leía _ “Juntos para siempre” _ . Remus mismo lo había esculpido.

El ambiente requería lluvia, pensó Elphias, porque eso completaría este pequeño capítulo y le daría suficiente finalidad. Los cielos deberían haber estado bañándolos, tanto como estaban sus ojos y deberían haber hecho tanto ruido como el que tenían en sus corazones. Por supuesto, nada de eso sucedió, y por todos los pedidos de Elphias, recibieron nada más que una suave llovizna por un par de minutos, y luego una brillosa y saludable luz solar.

—Parecería, Remus, que la muerte de tu madre no fue en vano —escuchó Elphias decir a Dumbledore, un poco más fuerte que un susurro—. Murió protegiéndote, justo como tu padre.

Tanto Remus como Elphias fruncieron el ceño y se volvieron a Dumbledore inquisidoramente. La tía Nash estaba demasiada ocupada llorando sobre el hombro de la Sra. Pitts como para haberlo escuchado.

—Recibí noticias de un par de fuentes confiables que parecería que las noticias de tu próxima llegada habían alcanzado muchos oídos —explicó Dumbledore con seriedad, empujando sus lentes de media luna contra su nariz—. Había un grupo de motífagos y de criaturas oscuras esperando tu llegada en la parada que se suponía que tenías que bajar.

Elphias jadeó por dentro y se acercó más para escuchar mejor.

—Han estado siguiéndote ya por mucho tiempo, Remus, y mi consejo es que te olvides de esta misión. Si la carta del joven Elphias no te hubiese llegado anoche, tu vida y Merlín sabe cuantas otras vidas podrían haber estado en riesgo.

Remus se movió con inquietud, mirando sus pies.

—¿Qué sugiere que haga entonces?

—Intenta pasar desapercibido —aconsejó Dumbledore, colocando una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Remus—. Por ahora, no hagas nada peligroso. Tengo una teoría sobre Voldemort y puede que necesite tu ayuda cuando tenga que probar si es cierta, pero hasta entonces, no hagas nada.

Remus asintió, aunque Elphias pudo ver que fue con reluctancia.

—Como desee, director.

Eso fue lo último que Elphias vio o oyó de él después del funeral. Había intentado seguir a Remus, por supuesto, pero la tía Nash lo había detenido y le había pedido que le diera algo de espacio, que dejara que se fuera a la oscuridad por un momento.

Elphias no había querido escucharla, pero después de persuadirlo y explicarle, aceptó. Se sentó allí, junto a Nash y sus lágrimas, y luego con sus recuerdos, su mente manteniéndose fija en Remus y en cómo se estaría sintiendo. Elphias no había escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que ella le había dicho, y cuando llegó el momento en el que se retiró, simplemente palmeó su espalda y se apresuró en buscar a Remus.

Elphis encontró a Remus mucho después en el baño. La puerta había sido dejaba abierta como si fuera una invitación para entrar, o como si Remus se hubiera olvidado de cerrarla por algún apuro. Cual fuera la razón, Elphias comprendía que era un momento sensible para Remus y que el problema tenía que ser manejado con cautela.

Así que echó un vistazo, primero, tratando de abrir más la abertura con cuidado, empujando la puerta para ver más con claridad. Remus estaba sentado en el inodoro con la tapa baja, la cabeza gacha y un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Debió haber decidido bañarse antes, porque estaba vestido solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y su larga cabellera estaba mojando todo el piso de baldosas con gotas constantes.

Un pesado sollozó resonó en el baño y Elphias se dio cuenta de que el cabello de Remus no era lo único que estaba vertiendo agua. Aquello hizo que su corazón se contrajera y retorciera dolorosamente, en formas que nunca pensó posibles. Elphias deseaba hacer algo por Remus, algo para detener esa ola constante de dolor en la que parecía estar, pero se encontró sintiéndose completamente inutil. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía nada más que ofrecer que consuelo, nada que hiciera que las dificultades y problemas de Remus desaparecieran.

Elphias golpeó la puerta y fue lo suficiente hombre para desviar la mirada y dejar que Remus se limpiara el rostro antes de entrar después de escuchar un roto  _ “entra” _ . Habían muchas colillas de cigarrillos en el piso que Elphias no había visto antes, y tuvo que pasar sobre ellas con cuidado para llegar al estante de las toallas que estaba al otro lado del baño.

—Nash se despidió de ti antes de irse —dijo Elphias suavemente, poniéndose de pie en frente de Remus, empezando a secar la larga cabellera mojada de Remus.

Remus musitó, dejando que su cigarrillo cayera al suelo. Elphias lo pisó distraídamente, preguntándose cuanto había fumado en total en las últimas dos horas. Sabía que Remus no era un fumador compulsivo, que sólo fumaba cuando estaba muy estresado o molesto, lo cual parecía suceder muy a menudo estos últimos días.

Elphias suspiró con pesadez, usando la excusa de secar el cabello de Remus para acercar el rostro del castaño contra su estómago, en una especie de incómodo abrazo. Elphias esperaba ser alejado o no recibir respuesta alguna, por eso fue que saltó ligeramente cuando Remus le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo vagamente la cintura de Elphias con sus brazos, enterrando más su rostro en él.

—No es tan malo —dijo Elphias, en un intento de mantener las cosas ocupadas—. Ser un huérfano, quiero decir. Allá en las calles nos defendimos bien, siempre y cuando nos mantuvieramos juntos como amigos.

Elphias colgó con cuidado la toalla sobre los hombros de Remus, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Remus. 

—Así que por el momento me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti, ¿sí?

Remus alzó su cabeza para mirar a Elphias y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, supongo.

Por primera vez, Elphias se sintió mayor que Remus. No porque se sentía repentinamente menos inmaduro, sino porque Remus parecía más pequeño, menos fuerte y menos valiente de como Elphias siempre lo había percibido. Los roles se habían invertido, y ahora Elphias era el que estaba cuidando de Remus y manteniendo las cosas estables.

Elphias acarició la larga cabellera de Remus que se había oscurecido a un color chocolate por el baño. Era suave y fino, y mientras se deslizaba por los dedos de Elphias, se sentía demasiado largo, pesado y desgastado. Elphias se preguntó por qué Remus lo mantenía en este largo, porque siempre intentaba esconderse detrás de una cortina de cabello sobre su rostro.

—Remy, ¿confías en mí?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi amigo, Elf —respondió con la voz rota y ronca.

Elphias sonrió suavemente, usando su pulgar para acariciar con gentileza sus húmedas y juntas cejas. Parecía ser una cosa ridícula para hacer, tocar las cejas de otra persona, pero los ojos rojos de Remus y sus mejillas y nariz enrojecidas lo hacían ver tan vulnerable que Elphias no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Remus no pareció necesitar decir otra cosa después de eso, así que Elphias tomó la iniciativa de dirigirse al gabinete de las medicinas para agarrar un par de tijeras. Eran demasiado pequeñas, pero estaban afiladas y serían fáciles de manejar con sus no muy experimentadas manos. Elphias había esperado algún tipo de protesta cuando cortó el primer mechón de cabello que le llegaba al mentón, pero no recibió ninguna.

Remus simplemente cerró sus ojos y asintió para que Elphias continuara. Todo fue borroso después de eso. El cabello castaño rodeó sus pies en el suelo, y mientras Remus mantuvo su silencio,  Elphias, siendo la persona inquieta que era, se esforzó en romperlo.

—Tenía una amiga que hacía esto —dijo Elphias, preguntándose si Remus se había quedado dormido sentado—. Cada vez que algo horrible le pasaba, se cortaba el cabello… corto, largo, no le importaba. Siempre y cuando cambiara. Creo que una vez se afeitó la cabeza, pero no recuerdo bien.

Remus no habló, y sus ojos revolotearon con cansancio de vez en cuando, como si tratara de luchar contra el inminente sueño. Cuando las últimas capas cayeron, Elphias vio lo que Remus tanto había estado escondiendo.

Un tatuaje; no, una especie de código de barra. Uno que catalogaba a Remus como hombre lobo y confirmaba lo que era para él y para todos. Era tan humillante, pensó Elphias, mientras tocaba cada número y letra con delicadeza. Era como si fuera tratado como un animal o monstruo, cuando Remus siempre había hecho de todo para probar que no lo era.

—Te ves como tu viejo —dijo Elphias, dejando las tijeras en la pileta. Era verdad; Elphias no sabía que estaba haciendo cuando empezó, pero mientras lo hacía el chico se dio cuenta de que le estaba cortando el cabello a Remus de memoria por las fotos que había visto de John Lupin cuando era joven.

Con sus ojos cerrados así, Remus se veía exactamente como él, incluso cuando su cabello se veía más greñudo y desaliñado por la inexperiencia que tenía Elphias con las tijeras. Remus pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y fue incapaz de retirar la mirada de su reflejo por un tiempo largo. Lentamente, y con duda, tocó el espejo, como para probar que era real.

—Se puede ver mi cicatriz —dijo Remus suavemente, pasando un dedo por la marca de su cicatriz, no en su propia piel, pero en su reflejo—. Es…

—Eres tú —finalizó Elphias—. El tatuaje queda escondido por tu propia seguridad, pero tus cicatrices son completamente tú.

Elphias quiso sonar reconfortante, pero al juzgar por el rostro inseguro de Remus, debió haber fallado estrepitosamente.

—Te ves jodidamente hermoso así, incluso más de lo que solías ser —trató, esta vez, mostrándole su sonrisa juguetona—. Te follaría el día que quieras.

Remus rió como siempre hacía cuando Elphias coqueteaba con él.

—Corto será entonces —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir del baño—. Mamá siempre quiso que me cortara el cabello.

Elphias sonrió, murmurando un rápido  _ Scourgify  _ antes de seguir a Remus a su habitación. Al llegar allí, rápidamente se volvió, sonrojándose cuando vio a Remus cambiarse a su ropa de dormir, y Elphias se dio cuenta con sorpresa que lo más desnudo que había visto a Remus era sin camiseta. Bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera echado un vistazo como el pervertido que era, pero esta vez era distinto. Este era  _ Remus _ y su madre acababa de morir, y simplemente se sentía mal tomar ventaja de un amigo en su hora más débil

—¿Remy? —preguntó Elphias, preguntándose si estaba bien si se volvía ahora.

—¿Hm?

Elphias escuchó el sonido de las sábanas detrás de él cuando Remus se metió en su cama, y tomó aquello como que era seguro volver a verlo.

—La extraño.

Por un momento, Elphias no pensó que Remus diría algo, y quizás había ido demasiado lejos con su pequeña confesión, a pesar de que fuera pura verdad. Sí que extrañaba a Delilah Lupin, muchísimo, porque ella lo mimaba y consentía de formas que nadie nunca lo había hecho, especialmente ni siquiera su padre, quien había estado demasiado ocupado entrenándolo para que peleara, en vez de ser un buen padre. La Sra. Lupin le había hecho compañía a Elphias en las noches que Remus no estaba o estaba muy ocupado para siquiera verlo, y habían sido tan cercanos como amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

La extrañaba, mucho, y la casa se sentía, de alguna forma, solitaria, sin ella. 

Así que se metió a la cama junto a Remus, con duda al principio porque no sabía si era apropiado hacerlo y si es que Remus estaba en contra de eso. Pero cuando Remus no se negó ni se movió, tiró de las mantas con fuerza y los envolvió a los dos. Cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo cerca a la calidez de la espalda de Remus.

Mientras yacía allí, Elphias trató no llorar de nuevo; ya había tenido su turno, y después de todo, Remus merecía hacerlo más que él, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y emitió un sollozo delator.

Sintió que Remus se movió a su lado lentamente, volviéndose para yacer sobre su espalda, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Yo también la extraño —dijo con tanta suavidad, que Elphias que estaba a su lado, apenas lo escuchó.

Aquello fue lo último que Remus dijo conscientemente esa noche antes de dormirse. Remus no lo sabía, pero había llamado a Sirius muchas veces en su sueño, a veces aferrándose a Elphias y llorando sobre sus brazos. La voz de Remus se volvía al borde de la desesperación estas veces, su cuerpo retorciéndose y empapando las sábanas con sudor. Así que, Elphias lo sostuvo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus y pasando sus dedos sobre el recién cortado cabello de Remus para calmarlo.

Elphias lo sostuvo cerca hasta que amaneció y dejó que Remus creyera y pretendiera lo que quisiera mientras siguiera durmiendo…

 

**XxxxX**

 


End file.
